The Evil Princess Star Butterfly (AU)
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: La malvada princesa Star Butterfly ha sido exiliada a la tierra, luego de un fallido intento de derrocar a la reina Moon Butterfly. Siendo enviada a residir junto a la familia Díaz, trabando una inusual amistad con Marco Díaz. Ambos deberán sortear diversas situaciones, principalmente hacer frente a los siniestros familiares de la princesa y enigmáticos seres extradimensionales.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores les saludos cordialmente en esta nueva historia que comenzamos.**

 **Primero que todo les agradezco su preferencia ante todo, creo que será bastante extensa e incluso continuara hasta después que la serie concluya. Principalmente como ya vieron en el titulo le damos un enfoque diferente, esta vez con una Star malvada pero no quiero adelantar nada por el momento.**

 **Segundo hago algunos cambios de personalidad en varios personajes como incluyendo nuevos Oc de mi propia autoría siendo completamente nuevos, avanzando en la historia como en este primer capítulo verán las grandes diferencias, espero que tenga un buen recibimiento como las que he publicado con anterioridad.** **Cambio en esta ocasión la varita por un collar en el cuello que permite canalizar la magia.**

 **Tercero por el momento será una publicación mensual pero como el segundo capítulo tratare de tenerlo a fin de mes o principio de agosto solo por ser un nuevo fic.**

 **Ahora vamos con el capitulo:**

* * *

 _La dimensión de Mewni era un lugar poco seguro y carente de toda benevolencia o en parte existía algo parecido, este sitio estaba gobernado por diversos reinos pero existía uno en específico, el cual estaba por sobre todos los demás y gobernado por la malévola reina Butterfly y su consorte real perteneciente al clan de los Johansen._

 _Pero como todo reino existían reyes y reinas, existían príncipes y princesas._

 _En el momento de cumplir los 14 años de edad, la princesa heredera del reino Butterfly había sido instruida en diversas artes mágicas, de alquimia y utilización de las más diversas armas pero la hija de la_ _malévola reina, había reunido un ejército de monstruos y mewmanos._

 _Además de obtener un castillo flotante con la capacidad de viajar entre dimensiones, luego de dos años de ataques, saqueos y un intento fallido de tomar el trono del reino Butterfly, la princesa Butterfly fue finalmente capturada comenzando así su historia..._

* * *

 **Temporada I**

 **Exiliada A La Tierra**

El día en Mewni había comenzado como de costumbre, el sol apenas podía penetrar a través de las nubes grises como si fuera a desatarse una tormenta, un par de cuervos estaban posados en una gárgola cercana de piedra gris lanzando ocasionalmente algunos graznidos y con cierta princesa de apellido Butterfly (16 años), solo se limito a estudiar el exterior y regresando a la lectura de su libro.

-¡Debería estar en un lugar lejano con mis soldados y castillo!-se dijo.

Se cumplía dos meses desde que sus soldados fueron cristalizados y su castillo fue encerrado en una lámpara mágica, resguardándola bajo siete llaves. Sobre sus subordinados fueron enviados a la cárcel de cristal por el resto de la eternidad.

-¡Nuestra lealtad hacia la princesa Star Butterfly!- recordando las palabras de sus sirvientes antes de ser cristalizados.-Ahora solo debo esperar mi juicio y sentencia-cambiando de pagina.

La princesa Star se acomodo en la silla de su escritorio, mirando hacia su pierna derecha que estaba con un grillete unido por medio de una cadena y bola de acero todo fabricado de acero dragón.

A pesar de esa situación trataba de mantener su digna en todo momento y se reflejaba en su vestido favorito de color morado con algunos toque de negro, un cinturón de cuero con incrustaciónes de oro, un collar con forma de mariposa alrededor del cuello que le permitía canalizar su magia, un par de guantes negros, botas brillantes y por ultimo una capa de piel de lobo color rojiza al hombro.

Pero lo más importante en su larga y gruesa cabellera azabache llevaba una corona de oro solido, que portaba con gran orgullo.

En medio de su lectura el sonido del mecanismo del cerrojo de la puerta comenzó abrirse lentamente, algunas malas palabras y el sonido de varias llaves chocando entre sí, se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta. Rápidamente cerro el libro guardándolo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, apenas la puerta se abrió de par en par, se coloco de pie mirando desafiante a sus carceleros.

-Supongo que debe ser la hora del té-bufo.

En ese momento la figura de una mujer alta, pálida, de cabellera negra peinado en una enorme colmena llevando una corona ostentosa con rubíes y zafiros llevando un collar idéntico como el de ella, seguida de un hombre bajo de caballera rubia con la falta de su ojo derecho cubierto por un parche, teniendo además una horrible cicatriz en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes, queridísimos padre y madre-dijo en tono burlón.-No puedo creerlo, tiene una nuevas arrugas bajo sus ojos-conteniendo una carcajada.

-Star-dijo River acomodándose el parche en el ojo derecho.-Supongo que tu estadía en la habitación ha sido de lo más grato-comento.

-Algo-contesto y viendo a su madre.-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-A parte de tu intento de derrocarme e instalarte como la nueva reina malvada de Mewni, todo ha ido de maravilla-contesto Moon.-Mocosa malcriada tuve que dejarla en una canasta y tirarla al rió-se dijo, comenzando a reconsiderar aquella opción.

-Me alegro-mostrando una falsa sonrisa. -Debería meterlos en la mazmorra más baja del castillo, arrojar la llave al rió y olvidarme de ellos para siempre-pensó.

Luego del intercambio de cumplidos entre los tres, la reina Butterfly desenrollo un pergamino comenzando su lectura del documento que decía:

 _A partir de este momento la princesa Star Butterfly, heredera de la corona. Deberá esperar un año desde esta fecha al inicio de su juicio y posterior sentencia la cual será emitida por jueces imparciales._

 _Durante el transcurso del año deberá residir en un lugar distinto a Mewni hasta la espera del juicio, el cual ha sido ya designado y en especial convivir con una familia nativa, ya seleccionada._

 _Teniendo prohibido salir de esa dimensión, en caso que de ser descubierta en otra dimensión ajena a la que es confinada, se aplicara la cristalización de inmediato._

-Esa tu situación-concluyo Moon mostrando el decreto real y firmado por ella misma.-Léelo-indico.

La princesa repaso cada palabra en su mente, tratando de mantener su compostura.

-¿Es broma?-pregunto.-Jueces imparciales….traerán a todos los que ataque y robe-se dijo, recordando la lista de sus enemigos, la cual era bastante extensa.

-No-contesto River.-Realmente se pondrá de mala-sujetando con firmeza su cetro.

La princesa arrebato de las manos el decreto real, leyendo detenidamente el documento una y otra vez.

-¿Cuál es mi destino?-pregunto.-Me arrojo de la ventana, si soy enviada a Santa Olga por un año-se dijo.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y esbozando una sonrisa de autentica maldad, le respondieron:

\- A la tierra-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de Star lo decía todo e incluso esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro desaparición por completo, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de contener su ira.

* * *

 _ **En la tierra, residencia Díaz. (Al día siguiente).**_

Los Díaz eran la típica familia de la tierra residente en una ciudad de nombre Echo Creek, California. Ubicados en una zona residencial de clase media alta.

La edificación consta de dos plantas con varias habitaciones, dos baños, cocina, cuarto de lavado, sala principal y comedor bastante extenso, acceso para un vehículo, un amplio patio delantero como trasero con algunos cactus, flores y una palmera, para dar una pintoresco estilo a su hogar.

El señor Rafael Díaz y su esposa Angie Díaz, eran propietario de una tienda de productos mexicanos, proveniente de Jalisco, México. La tienda estaba ubicada en el corazón de la ciudad e incluso tenían algunos empleados a su disposición, la pareja se habían conocido en sus años de estudios en la academia de Echo Creek, en ocasiones Rafael viajaba a otras ciudades del estado a reabastecer tiendas de locatarios tanto estadounidenses como mexicanos dejando al mando a su esposa.

El matrimonio contaba con dos hijos, Marco Díaz (16 años) y su hija menor Andrea Díaz (7 años).

El hijo mayor era un chico promedio en todo sentido pero algo tímido, en ocasiones se colocaba extremadamente nervioso por ciertas situaciones la que debía enfrentar en su vida diaria, de complexión delgada, teniendo una altura de 1.75, piel bronceada, cabello castaño como sus ojos, vestido con una sudadera color rojo, pantalones de mezclilla ajustado y zapatillas Converse clásicas.

En cuanto a la pequeña Andrea tenía el cabello rizado y del mismo color que Angie, vestida con una sudadera color rosa, una falda de mezclilla y bailarinas rosas.

Rafael y Angie habían recibido el llamado del director Skeeves en relación a la estadía de una nueva estudiante de intercambio, e incluso los padres pagarían los gastos adicionales. En el pasado la familia Díaz había recibido a varios estudiantes de diversos lugares del mundo e incluso un enviado de la familia del nuevo estudiante los visito, hace un par de semanas entregándole una gran bolsa con dinero.

-Letrero de bienvenida, globos, confeti y bocadillos para nuestro nuevo huésped-dijo Rafael confirmando que todo estaba listo.-¡Oh! favor, Angie….. Ya tiene 16 años-dijo Rafael viendo a su esposa acomodando el cabello de Marco.

-Sí, mamá-dijo Marco.-Pronto tendré 18 años me sigues tratando como un niño-indico tomando algo de distancia.

-¿Mi cabello está bien?-pregunto Andrea.-Me quiero ver bien para nuestro nuevo hermano-comento y sosteniendo su muñeca entre sus brazos.

-Solo trato que todos demos una buena primera impresión-contesto Angie.-Si tesoro, te vez radiante-indico.

En ocasiones el señor y la señora Díaz solía tener ciertos desacuerdos en relación a la sobreprotección que mostraba Angie, principalmente a Marco pero Rafael trataba que fuera un chico más arriesgado derivando en largas charlas de padre e hijo.

-¡Miren!-dijo Andrea apuntando a la calle y rápidamente los tres centraron su vista en lo que estaba sucediendo.-¿Que es eso?-pregunto.

Como si fuera por arte de magia o rompiendo las reglas del espacio-tiempo, en medio de la calle se abrió un mortal dimensional.

-¡¿No puede ser?!-dijo en voz alta, el castaño.

Un enorme carruaje tirados por dos bestias de tres cabezas cada uno de ellos, salieron del portal. Luego un grupo de sirvientes la siguieron en todo momento. Los Díaz miraron el espectáculo completamente anonadados, solo se les menciono la llegada de un nuevo estudiante de intercambio pero sus ojos estaban viendo algo totalmente diferente.

-Quizás sea un príncipe-dijo Angie.

-Tal vez debería recibir el doble-menciono Rafael.

-¡WHOA!-dijo Marco.-Es muy similar a los comic y el anime-sin perder de vista ningún segundo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué animales son esos?-pregunto Andrea viendo a su hermano.

-Ni idea-contesto como sus padres que apenas daban créditos a lo que estaban viendo.

El opulento carruaje se detuvo frente a ellos, rapidamente uno de los sirvientes corrió hasta la puerta, otros dos sirvientes se formaron y sosteniendo entre sus manos un par de trompetas, por ultimo un cuarto sirviente aclaro la voz y anuncio:

-¡Con ustedes, la princesa Star Butterfly!-dijo con un extraño asentó y el primer sirviente lentamente fue abriendo la puerta.

-¡¿Una chica?!-se dijo Marco. – ¡Y princesas además!-pensando.

En ese momento descendió desde el carruaje una chica de largo cabello negro al viento, llevando un vestido negro y rojo, botas negras y una capa al hombro de piel de lobo y quitándose las gafas de cristales negros.

-¡Bienvenida!-dijeron los cuatros mostrando una sonrisa bastante cálida, tirando el confeti y tratando de impresionar a su nuevo huésped.

La chica estudio de pie a cabeza a la familia como la casa manteniendo cierto silencio, en cuanto los sirvientes solo se limitaron a mantenerse callados esperando las ordenes, deseando cuanto antes regresar a Mewni.

-Al menos no son salvajes-dijo Star y chasqueando los dedos.-Bajen mis pertenecías, llévenla al interior y tengan cuidado….¡Por favor!-en un tono sumamente educado.

Los sirvientes rápidamente se abrieron paso mientras la familia Díaz observaba como llevaban al interior de su hogar, las pertenecías de su nuevo huésped habían baúles con varias prenda de ropas, calzados, objetos personales e incluso armas de los más diversos tipos.

-Es un gusto soy la princesa Star Butterfly- presentándose. -Espero que no les moleste, traje mis propias armas-comento.

* * *

A unos kilómetros del sombrío castillo Butterfly estaba emplazado el diminuto castillo de la familia Avarius. A pesar de ser un señorío de una de las familias con cierto renombre en Mewni, habían sufrido el ataque de la malvada princesa y su ejército en medio de una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños del joven príncipe Ludo.

-¿Entonces es verdad?-pregunto girándose el pequeño monstruo.

-Por supuesto-contesto un monstruo con aspecto de sapo bastante imponente.-La princesa malvada fue exiliada por la reina, tras fracasar en su revuelta tanto su ejército como castillo le fueron arrebatados-contesto.

Ludo llevando un pequeño traje a su medida y portando una espada corta a su cintura mientras sus monstruos realizaba las reparaciones de su castillo, capto la atención de todo ellos y enunciando:

-Por nuestro honor de monstruos, nos vengaremos por las afrentas anteriores.

* * *

 _ **Residencia Díaz, en el interior.**_

Cuando los sirvientes regresaron por donde vinieron la familia Díaz y la princesa se encontraban en el living tratando de conocer un poco más entre todos ellos.

-Primero que todo pido disculpa por mi actitud, los sirvientes de mi dimensión son algo perezosos como mal educados-comento. –Prometo que esa clase de vocabulario no volverá a salir de mi boca- mostrado una gran educación ante sus anfitriones.

-¡Caray!-dijo Rafael.-Siente en tu casa y …..Marco será tu nuevo mejor amigo-arrastrando a su hijo mayor.

-Hola-dijo Marco.-¡Por favor!...no quiero decir nada estúpido ni parecer raro-se dijo mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola nuevo mejor amigo-contesto con una sonrisa radiante.-Espero que me enseñes tu mundo-comento Star.

-Disculpe, princesa-dijo Angie.-Sus armas me causan algo de preocupación-comento.

-¡Oh!-exclamo.-Disculpe, honorable madre no quería asustarla pero en mi dimensión natal es algo peligrosa existen monstruos y otros animales muy salvajes. Debemos ir armados pero tenía la duda si traerlas…no conozco nada de la tierra-sonriendo.

-Está bien-contesto Angie.-Pero procure que estén fuere del alcance de nosotros…en especial de Andrea-indico.

La más pequeña de los Díaz estaba realmente emocionada por tener a una autentica princesa en la comodidad de su hogar, y de inmediato comenzó a bombearla con preguntas.

-¿Sabes hacer magia?, ¿Tienes unicornio?, ¿Podemos peinarnos?, ¿Podemos tener una fiesta del té?...siempre he querido una hermana-continuaba Andrea.

-Si podemos hacer lo que sea-contesto Star.

-¿Bocadillos?-pregunto Rafael con una bandeja entre sus manos.

-Que encantador-dijo Star.-Pero deseo conocer mi habitación y descansar, ha sido un día bastante agitado-indico.

-Pues… ¡claro princesa!-dijo Rafael.-Marco, lleva a nuestra invitada a su habitación-cerrando un ojo y par de palabras en voz baja.

-S...si-contesto de mala gana.-Comienza mi sufrimiento-se dijo.

La princesa volvió a mostrar una sonrisa pero en el fondo era parte de su actuación, tenía un año para comenzar a descifrar como liberar a sus soldados y castillo, tras sobornar a unos sirvientes obtuvo un par de tijeras dimensionales, unos libros de alquimia y magia pero en cuanto al libro de hechizos de su familia lo oculto para no perderlo.

-A..aquí estamos-indico Marco abriendo la puerta.-Tu nueva habitación.

La princesa estudio detenidamente todo el lugar tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Creo que puede mejorarse-indico y alzando su mano.-Es un hechizo básico-comenzando a reunir magia.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto.

-Es magia-contesto y alzándola.

Solo bastaron un par de palabras transformando por completo la habitación, en el exterior de la propiedad, ahora se alzaba una torre con algunas gárgolas, su propia bandera con un corazón color rojo siendo atravesado por una espada.

-Es perfecto-dijo Star entrando en su cuarto y viendo a Marco en el umbral de la puerta.

-Yo voy a bajar-indico -Luego….nos vemos-tratando no parecer un tonto.

-Por supuesto nuevo mejor amigo-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y cerrando la puerta.

La princesa con un simple chasquido de sus dedos acomodo toda su ropa, calzado, libros y otras pertenencias en su lugar. Recorrió de extremo a extremo su cuarto ampliado, tomando lugar en un prominente escritorio y una silla con un gran respaldo.

-Tengo un año para liberar a mis soldados y castillo-se dijo.-Los Díaz al menos no van a interferir mucho….pero han sido amable conmigo, no creo que los torture mucho-esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

Cuando el portal dimensional se abrió en la parte trasera de la residencia Díaz. El imponente Buff Frog había sido enviado para realizar algo de reconocimiento antes de ejecutar el ataque contra la malvada princesa Butterfly.

-Vaya...es un lugar bastante pacifico-se dijo y sacando sus binoculares.-Sin duda es un paraíso-comenzando su espionaje y manteniendo junto a él, el wokitokis.

* * *

 _ **Un par de horas después.**_

Luego de la llegada de su nuevo huésped, Rafael regreso a la tienda para realizar algunos pedidos a su natal Jalisco. En cuanto Angie llevo a la pequeña Andrea a su clase de patinajes artísticos correspondiente a tres veces por semanas e incluso algunos sábados por la mañana.

En la residencia solo quedó Marco y Star que había pasado gran parte de su tarde en su nueva habitación ampliada por la magia. El castaño había preparado un sándwich de queso, jamón y tomate además de zumo recién exprimido, la pelinegra no había mostrado un gran apetito en el momento de su llegada, luego de subir las escaleras y estar frente a la puerta, toco un par de veces esperando una respuesta.

 _(toc...toc...toc...toc...toc.)_

-Quizás debería entrar de todas formas-pensó y deteniéndose.-Pero es una chica…..tal vez no deba entrar….o…¡Saca el encanto natural de los Díaz!-recordando las palabras de su padre que solía decirle en reiteradas ocasiones.

Entrando de todas formas en el cuarto, busco con la mirada a la chica pero lo encontró completamente vacio.

-¿Dónde está ella?-se pregunto.

Deposito la bandeja con el sándwich y el jugo en el imponente escritorio llamándole profundamente la atención.

-¡Whoa!...realmente es una antigüedad como esa silla-se dijo y admirando en silencio el mueble.

Evitablemente vio las diversas armas e incluso observo algunas armaduras bastante elaboradas, posando nuevamente su mirada en la mesa encontró un libro abierto con una extraña escritura en el. Su curiosidad fue mucho más grande tomando entre sus manos y tratando de entender la letra.

-¿Runas? O ¿Qué clase de idioma es este?-se pregunto.

-Es mewmano-dijo la chica descendiendo de las alturas.

El castaño dio un salto hacia atrás como si fuera un gato asustado lanzando un grito, la chica lo miraba con cierta diversión pero una idea traviesa le paso por la mente.

-Marco-dijo en tono dulce. -¿Eres tímido?-pregunto acercándose a él.

-No-contesto tragando saliva.-Yo….soy un chico cool-realizando un extraño gesto con los brazos.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto.-Pobrecito está realmente aterrado- se dijo.

Marco trataba de verse genial frente a la chica pero ella solo se limitarla a sonreír y pensar en una que otra jugarreta, en el fondo estaba haciendo caso a los consejos de su padre de sacar la reconocida galantería de los Díaz.

-¡Oh!-exclamo.-Eres realmente increíble-indico.

-Si-contesto.-Gracias papá, creo que tus consejos realmente funcionan-se dijo

-Entonces debes salir con muchas chicas y todo eso-comento.

-Si-contesto.-Realmente es malo mentir, pero trate de verme genial-se dijo.

-¿Podría darte un beso?-pregunto. -Eso nunca falla-pensó.

Marco se quedo sin palabras viendo a la pelinegra en ese instante, ella se mostraba con una sonrisa coqueta esperando la respuesta de él.

-Un beso-dijo.

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije-indico.

-¿Tú y yo?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto nuevamente.-Realmente lo voy a dejar confundido-conteniendo una carcajada.

-Mi primer beso será con una princesa, mis antepasados deben estar orgulloso por esto….pero estoy algo aterrado, pero ella me quiere besar-se dijo.-Esta bien-contesto.

Lentamente fueron acercándose uno a otro, el castaño cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma, pero Star no había cerrado los ojos viendo el rostro de él completamente ilusionado, ella solo trataba de no reír por aquella expresión llena de ilusiones.

-Mi primer beso-se dijo Marco.

Star de un repentino movimiento le dio un beso en la frente, provocando en el castaño una gran confusión.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto.

Marco estaba a punto de responder pero todo se vio interrumpido por una voz desconocida.

-¡STAR BUTTERFLY!-se escucho desde fuera de la ventana.-¡SALE A DAR LA CARA, PONSOÑOSA PRINCESA!-concluía.

 _ **En el patio trasero.**_

Ludo Avarius y sus subordinados representaban aquellos seres de Mewni que había sufrido los constantes ataques de la princesa y sus soldados. En el lapsus de dos años había sido atacado en tres ocasiones por Star, principalmente solía dejarse caer durante el cumpleaños del pequeño monstruo para quitarle sus regalos.

-Preparen el cañón-ordeno.-Apunte hacia la torre, pero no dañen el resto de la casa…..tiene un decorado bastante bonito- y sus monstruos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

El monstruo pollo gigante y pinzas de langosta ajustaron, el cañón en la dirección indicada preparando la mecha para atacar.

-¡A mi señal!-dijo Buff Frog.

Antes de dar el primer disparo la puerta trasera de la casa, se abrió dando paso a la pelinegra llevando consigo una espada y seguida de un completamente confundido Marco.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Star.-¡Vaya!...veo que estás listo para una guerra-estudiando las armaduras de los monstruos de Ludo.

-Ya no tienes a tus monstruos renegados y mewmanos-dijo Ludo.

-Pero aun puedo pelear-contesto y poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Por ella!-ordeno Ludo.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

Star le explico en simples palabras que su familia se había ganado algunos enemigos, en el transcurso de los últimos años. Obviamente omitiendo uno que otro detalle. El plan era simple debía dar apoyo en todo momento a la pelinegra contra sus malvados enemigos, le había facilitado una espada y un arma muy parecida a un arcabuz que debía disparar detrás de los monstruos para confundirlo.

-Dispara-orden Star y cargando contra ellos.

-O..Ok-contesto Marco.

Siguiendo el plan los monstruos esquivaban los ataques de Marco, pero eran tomados por sorpresa. Cuando Star los atacaba y dejándolos fuera de combate.

-Es buena-se dijo.-Recarga, apuntar y dispara-se decía.

Los monstruos de Ludo estaba completamente confundido, a pesar de superar numéricamente a la princesa y ese chico terrestre, estaban comenzando a perder terreno rápidamente.

 _ **Desde Star.**_

-Muy lento, idiotas- lanzando una risa y derribando a otro monstruos.

Gracias a su collar podía canalizar sus poderes e invocar distintas armas como necesitara, luego de dejar atrás su espada, invoco unas de su favoritas y causando un gran pánico a sus enemigos.

-Motosierra de mariposa-dijo entre sus manos se materializado enseguida el arma.-¿Quien quiere ser picadillo?-lanzando una carcajada.

Las armas de los monstruos se venían completamente inútiles frente a esa motosierra y destruyendo de una pasada las lanzas, hachas y martillo de ellos. Star blandía su motosierra con una gran maestría, recordando sus batallas pasadas al mando de sus soldados. En las reiteradas ocasiones de sus ataques siempre solían actuar por sorpresa, sus subordinados se movían rápidamente en los asaltos a los castillos tomando todo el oro, gemas o lo que sea de valor monetario, principalmente le gustaban los rubíes y esmeraldas.

-Estamos perdidos-dijo Buff Frog viendo su hacha de combate, era completamente partida en dos. -¡AMO LUDO!-grito.

El pequeño monstruo fue capturado por la princesa, obligándolos a rendirse.

-De rodilla-dijo Star.-¡Ahora!-ordeno.

-Hagan lo que dicen-dijo Ludo viendo como sus subordinados cumplían sus ordenes.-Esta bien, tu ganas me iré de regreso a Mewni-indico.

Pero la princesa solo se limito a reír por sus palabras, mirándolo con desprecio y arrojándolo al suelo.

-Fue divertido mientras duro-mostrando una sonrisa burlona.-Adiós-haciendo andar la motosierra, una vez más.

El pequeño monstruo miro completamente aterrado mientras giraba sin fin la hoja, en cuanto a sus monstruos estaban completo paralizados por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero la intervención del castaño interrumpió todo la escena.

-Detente-dijo Marco.-¿Qué vas hacer con él?-pregunto.

-Uhm….solo voy a partir en varios pedazos, y colocare su cabeza en la chimenea de tu hogar-contesto.

-Eso está mal-dijo Marco.-Digo pelear está mal pero lo que vas hacer es aún peor-comento.

-No tengo tiempo para tus cursilerías-dijo Star.-Un tonto sentimental-pensó.

-Eres una princesa…..¿acaso no son justa y benevolente?-pregunto.

Star iba a responder de una manera bastante desagradable aquella pregunta, pero la voz chillona de Avarius capto la atención del castaño.

-Discu…disculpa-intervino Ludo.- Ella dijo que era una princesa amable y benevolente-inquirió al castaño.

-Si-contesto Marco.-Ella dijo que ayudaba al resto-indico.

-Pobre niño-dijo Ludo y posando su mirada en uno de sus monstruos. -Buff Frog, por favor muestra al terrestre ese dvd-indico.

-Como ordene amo-contesto acercando hacia el castaño y mostrando un vídeo bastante interesante.

-No puede ser-dijo Marco viendo a Star.

Por cinco minutos el castaño vio por medio del registro audio visual como la princesa y sus soldados realizaban diversos ataques, destrucción y robos. Resumiendo en parte lo que había hecho antes de llegar a la tierra.

-Intento tomar a la fuerza la corona de su reino y por eso fue exiliada-indico Ludo. -Todo Mewni lo sabe e incluso se va a realizar un gran fiesta por su exilio.

El castaño al oír esto, poso su mirada completamente sorprendido. Ella solo se limito a girar los ojos dándole un mínimo importancia y dijo:

-Y como si fuera tan malo atacar tu castillo, mi familia por generaciones ha sido malvada-comento.-ahora que lo recuerdo-haciendo andar la motosierra.

Pero Ludo y compañía había aprovecha ese momento de distracción para huir del lugar por el portal dimensional.

-Nos veremos nuevamente las caras-dijo Ludo entrando en portal como el resto de sus monstruos.

Star lanzo un grito de furia y posando su mirada en el castaño que estaba completamente sorprendido por esa revelación.

-¡Lo que faltaba-dijo Star esfumando la motosierra.-Ahora me vas a decir que estoy mal y recurre constantemente a la violencia-bufo.

-Eso estuvo mal-dijo Marco.-¡Nos mentiste!-exclamo.

-Y eso debe interesarme o estar completamente apenada-inquirió al castaño.-En mi familia todos somos malvados, en ocasiones tratan de sacarte del camino por sus propias ambiciones personales y debes ser aun más malvado para que te teman-comento.

-Yo….-tratando de hacerle frente.-Esta mal-dijo nuevamente.

-Sabes, regresare a mi habitación y no fastidies-dijo alejándose de él.

El castaño solo se limito a dar un suspiro viendo todo el lugar completamente hecho un desastre.

-Supongo que yo debo poner orden-lanzando un suspiro mientras miraba hacia la torre.-¿En que nos metimos?-se pregunto.

 ** _Por la noche, en la cena._**

 ** _-_** Noche de tacos ** _-_** dijo Rafael.

Los jueves por la noche se había convertido para la familia Díaz, en una tradición la noche de tacos, luego de terminar de realizar los pedidos a su natal Jalisco, México. El señor y la señora Díaz miraban como la princesa Star estudiaba algo confundida la cena de esa noche, en el fondo esperaban que su huésped de honor tuviera una experiencia culinaria única en la vida.

-Disculpen, como debo comerlos-dijo Star en tono educado.-Es algo totalmente nuevo y no veo los cubiertos-indico.

-¡Yo te ayudo!-dijo Andrea.-Debes tomarlo con las manos y dar una gran mordida-enseñándole como debía hacerlo.

En cuanto a los dos adultos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, a pesar de llevar un par de horas tenían la esperanza que la princesa socializara un poco más con ellos.

-Señorita Star-dijo Angie.-No quiero incomodarla pero se encuentra todo bien-inquirió.

-Si, por supuesto que esta todo bien-contesto.-Es una cena que nunca había comido -tomando entre sus manos el taco y dando un bocado.-Sabe bien-dando un segundo bocado.

-Te dije que le iba a gustar-dijo Rafael en voz baja a su esposa.-Solo debemos dejar que se adapte-comento.

-Si-contesto Angie.-Eso me recuerda que este lunes comenzara en la academia de Echo Creek, mañana como es viernes puede quedarse aquí e incluso podemos salir a recorrer la ciudad-le propuso.

-Si, seria todo un honor- contesto y centrando su mirada en Marco.-Idiota pacifista...debo tolerar un año su presencia-se dijo y continuando con su cena.

Los cinco continuaron con la cena charlando y conociendo un poco mejor al nuevo miembro de la familia. En cuanto al joven Díaz continuaba pensando en lo sucedido de aquella tarde con Ludo y sus monstruos.

-Ella solo finge que es dulce, realmente sabe manipular-dando otro bocado a su taco.

 _ **Habitación de Star.**_

Tras terminar la cena con los Díaz apenas le había dirigido la palabra a Marco, tratando de olvidar aquel discurso contra la violencia.

-Genial, ese chico es todo un llorón-bufo.-Se parece a otro llorón que conozco-recordando a su ex-novio.

Se quito las botas arrojándolas en una esquina de la habitación, lo siguiente fueron sus guantes y por ultimo sacudió su larga melena negra como la noche.

-Al menos ese inútil de Ludo y sus bobalicones, vendrán a jugar conmigo quizás ponga sus cabezas en la chimenea de los Díaz-riendo por la idea.-¡Exiliada!-exclamo.

Confirmando que estaba completamente a solas, cerro ventanas, aseguro la puerta, apago las luces y en su lugar se encendieron varias velas negras y rojas, comenzando a levitar un par de centímetros del piso, en ese momento llamo un enorme baúl que salió de su armario, ubicándose en el centro de la habitación y extrayendo una tabla con una esfera en el centro rodeada de extrañas runas y símbolos.

-Mi tablero místico-se dijo.

Aquel objeto lo había recibido en su cumpleaños número 10 por parte de su madre según sus palabras podían ver ciertas cosas del futuro pero no daba una clara interpretación sino leve pistas para el futuro e incluso podía detectar diversas fuentes de energía mágicas.

-Solo una dos preguntas-se dijo y planteándolas al tablero.-¿Recuperare mi ejercito y castillo?-pregunto.

Algunas runas y símbolos mágicos comenzaron a brillar, en la esfera se mostraba imágenes bastante confusas que trata de contener en su mente, oleada tras oleada de imágenes iban mostrando a sus soldados como su castillo flotante pero la última imagen le sorprendió.

-¡Marco!-exclamo.-Solo es un llorón- se dijo y poniendo atención.

El tablero continuaba mostrando varias imágenes que trataba de interpretar de alguna forma, su madre le había explicado que la tabla mística solo mostraba imágenes completamente desordenadas.

-Entonces…. debo mantener a ese terrestre a mi lado-le inquirió y nuevamente la tabla mostraba la imagen de Marco. –Mmmmmm…..bien entonces si tú lo dices, lo convertiré en mi nuevo sirviente- mostrando una sonrisa siniestra.

 _ **Habitación de Marco.**_

-Solo me iré a dormir y pondré fin a este extraño día-se dijo.-Mañana viernes y debo estar en pie a las 7 en punto.

Luego de regresar del baño tras cepillarse los dientes se coloco su pijama tranquilamente pero lo sucedido hace un par de horas continuaban rondando por su mente.

-Ella es malvada estuvo a punto de hacer picadillo a ese pequeño monstruo e incluso tenía su propio ejército y castillo-recordando las palabras de Buff frog, en el momento de mostrarle ese dvd portátil. –Creo que deberé hablar con mis padres-pensó en voz alta.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto una voz.

-No puede ser-se dijo y buscando en todas direcciones.-Debo estar volviendo loco-comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡Oh!...por favor-dijo Star atravesando el piso como si fuera un fantasma. -Pensé que éramos amigos y admítelo deseabas ver algo de sangre como tripas regadas por todo el lugar-comento con una risilla.

-¡Estas demente!-dijo Marco tomando algo de distancia.

-Qué lindo-bufo.-Realmente te ponen nerviosos las chicas-comenzando a reír siniestramente.

La malvada princesa cada vez se iba acercando hacia él lentamente el castaño comenzó a temblarle las piernas, a sudar y principalmente a tartamudear.

-Yo…n..n..no te…acerques-dijo tratando de articular las palabras correctas.-Por..Favor.

-Que adorable-dijo Star de un rápido movimiento lo tomo de las ropas azotándolo contra la pared.-Este es el asunto mis soldados y castillo me fueron arrebatados, estoy exiliada en este lugar, posiblemente sea cristalizada dentro de un año y ahora necesito ayuda….¡sirviente!-haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Sirviente?-pregunto.

-Puede ser esclavo o perro, pero ese no es el asunto-indico.-En otras palabras desde este momento serás mi sirviente personal…¿entendido?-pregunto.

-Uhmm….yo…a…-tratando de responder pero su timidez le impedía enfrentarla.

-¡Excelente!-exclamó.- Comenzaremos mañana temprano-soltándolo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto completamente confundido.

-Ya lo veras, chico tímido-contesto.

* * *

 **¿Qué les aprecio? ¿Divertido? O ¿Inesperado?...aquí concluimos este primer capítulo espero que fuera de su agrado, en realidad no estoy seguro si existe una historia completa en relacion a una Star malvada ya sea en ingles, español u otro idioma. En el fondo creo que fue un capitulo bastante divertido. Ahora Marco es un sirviente XD pero lo importante que fue un capitulo bastante dinámico y creo que los siguientes capítulos estarán basados en los de la serie.**

 **De portada tenemos al personaje de Liliana Vess es una de las fuentes de inspiración para dar un nuevo concepto a Star, sumando otros personajes que tuve en mente, como una tal Lillianne Von Phoenix, del manga Princess Resurrection.**

 **El próximo capítulo se titula:**

 **-Entrenamiento Sabatino...** **Eso es todo….¡hasta la próxima!.**

 **Nota al margen: Arcabuz arma de fuego antigua, parecida al rifle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola queridos lectores, les saludos desde la comodidad de mi hogar, y les traigo el segundo capítulo de Evil Star Butterfly.**

 **Realmente me sorprende la gran acogida que le dieron a esta historia lo cual agradezco por su preferencia, espero que siga creciendo, la popularidad de esta historia tan poco convencional, como prometí les traigo el segundo capítulo espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hizo al momento de escribirlo y sin más que decir iniciamos este capítulo, al final más palabras:**

* * *

Vivían Butterfly (17 años), no contaba con una posición jerárquica beneficiosa, ni siquiera estaba dentro de la línea de sucesión al trono y tampoco poseía marcas en las mejillas como el resto de sus familiares con alguna habilidad mágica.

Solo era una chica pelirroja y ojos verdes, era algo delgada con un rostro muy similar a un tomate y llevando un vestido de color azul oscuro y negro, unas zapatillas negras. No podía igualar ese extraño carisma sobre monstruos y mewmanos de su prima Star o ese dominio sobre bestias salvajes como su otra prima, Priscilla Butterfly.

Solo existía una cosa completamente a su favor, lo cual era una gran inteligencia centrando únicamente para crear extraños artefactos. Tras el exilio de la heredera al trono Butterfly, había comenzando una competencia entre todos los miembros de la familia para obtener el trono, pero la única forma de reclamarlo. Era quitar de en medio de manera definitiva a la anterior heredera.

-¡Ya casi esta!-se dijo cambiando de herramienta. -Solo debo sacarla del juego y podre reclamar mi derecho al trono- esbozando una sonrisa cargada de maldad.

La pelirroja había sido designada en el área de desarrollo tecnológico por la propia reina Moon. Su laboratorio se encontraba en los niveles inferiores del castillo e incluso tenia la asistencia de un grupo de duendes que la obediencia en todo solo por ser la sobrina de la reina.

-Lady Vivían-dijo un duende de nombre Kevin, se presento ante ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto y apartar la mirada en su trabajo. -Estoy algo ocupada-indico.

-Disculpe-respondió el duende. –No quiero interrumpir su labor….pero…..digamos que hemos obtenido lo solicitado.

Vivían se giro de inmediato hacia su sirviente, ordenando traer su sujeto de prueba. Apenas escucho el duende llamo al resto de sus congéneres, los cuales trajeron sobre un carro, una jaula cubierta en todo momento que se sacudía violentamente.

-¡Excelente!-exclamo. -Solo me faltan detalles y podre probar mi nuevo invento-lanzando una carcajada siniestra.

* * *

 **Entrenamiento Sabatino**

 _ **Sábado, 8 am.**_

Su reloj despertador comenzó a sonar apenas marco la 8 de la mañana, sacando su mano por debajo de las sabanas pero con los aún cerrado le costó el doble de esfuerzo tratando de dar con el aparato.

-Mmmm….ya amaneció, extraño los cuervos y los gritos de agonía-se dijo y haciendo a un lado las ropas de la cama. -Mmmmm...sábado-cubriendo su boca mientras lanzaba un bostezo.

La malvada princesa sacudió su prominente melena azabache y nuevamente lanzo un segundo bostezo ocultando con su mano. En el momento de posar su mirada en su habitación de la tierra se quedo pensativa recordando lo sucedido en el último tiempo.

-Falle en mi intento de derrocar a mi madre, mis fieles súbditos cristalizados, mi castillo metido en una lámpara mágica, exiliada a la tierra-se dijo aprisionando con sus manos las sabanas tratando de contener toda su ira. –Lo voy a recuperar todo, pero necesito entrenar a mi nuevo sirviente antes de iniciar mi plan-se dijo.

Luego de asearse en su cuarto de baño privado, eligió una vestimenta para la ocasión siendo estas un par de licras deportivas a media pierna sobre ellas un short deportivo, calzando deportivo, una camiseta sin mangas, una sudadera con el símbolo de su estandarte, se coloco su collar emitiendo un leve destello. Y por último extrajo de su armario un par cosas, metiendo todo en un bolso que arrastro con ella.

-Pobre terrestre…..ahora conocerás los diversos sinónimos de la palabra dolor-riendo. -¡Esto sera bastante!.

 _ **Habitación de Marco.**_

-Es la linda Jackie Lynn Thomas-se dijo y continuando en su fantasía.

Marco solía soñar en reiteradas ocasiones con la chica más popular y capitana del equipo de natación de la academia. Ambos se conocían desde jardín de niños pero el castaño estaba completamente enamorado de aquella chica, desde hace bastante tiempo en otras palabras había idealizado su figura hasta cierto punto.

-¡Ella es muy hermosa!-se decía. -Es la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo-se repetía a sí mismo.

Su sueño iniciaba como de costumbre le pedía una cita a la chica, la cual aceptaba de inmediato. La siguiente parte de sueño los ubicaba en la heladería de la ciudad, compartiendo una enorme copa de helado.

El sueño era perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra, pero lentamente todo comenzó a oscurecer, la chica de cabello rubio con una línea de azul neón se desvaneció por completo, tratando de entender lo que sucedía. Una sombra se alzo detrás suyo riendo, comenzando a tener escalofrió en medio de su sueño y viendo a la malvada princesa invadir su sueño convirtiéndolo en una pesadilla.

-¡Cante para tu nueva ama!-dijo Star riendo estruendosamente.

Marco se miro a sí mismo y apenas daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Soy un perico-se dijo y viendo la jaula a su alrededor. -¡AYUDA, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!-grito desesperadamente.

-¡CANTA!, ¡CANTA, ¡CANTA!, ¡CANTA!-repetía Star en compañía de otros seres. -¡Eres mío para siempre!-lanzando una risa desquiciada.

-¡No!-se decía Marco tratando de despertar pero en el momento de girar hacia su lado derecho, cayo directamente al suelo, seguido de las sabanas y la almohada. -¡Eso dolió!-se dijo.

El castaño se percato que ya había amanecido viendo directamente hacia su ventana como los rayos del sol se infiltraban.

-Es tiempo de despertar-dijo una voz.

No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para encontrar el origen de la voz, ella estaba cerca de él mirándolo en completo silencio vestida con ropas deportiva y un bolso aun lado.

-No puede ser-se dijo y viendo a la pelinegra de pie junto a él. –Hola….buenos días-contesto.

-Buenos días-dijo Star. –Bonito pijama, pero es tiempo salir de la cama-indico.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto reincorporándose lentamente. -¿Por que esta vestida así?-se pregunto.

-Son las 8.15 am, estamos algo retrasado-dijo Star. -¡Sirviente!-con una sonrisa mal intencionada.

 _ **En Mewni, laboratorio de Vivían.**_

-La tierra…vaya sin duda es un lugar…..con encanto-se dijo Vivían estudiando la dimensión.

Modificando unos de los _ojos que todo lo ve,_ que eran utilizados por el reino Butterfly para vigilar sus fronteras y mantener a raya a sus enemigos en todo momento. Había realizado algunas modificaciones para cumplir sus necesidades entre ellas darle la capacidad de viajar entre dimensiones, utilizando un par de tijeras.

Vivían se quedo completamente sin palabras por ver el sitio donde había sido confinada su prima. Se rumoreaba que la tierra era un sitio bastante diferente a lo que es Mewni. Por medio de su joystick podía hacer girar la cámara del ojo, en cualquier dirección que deseara.

-¿Dónde es?- se preguntaba mientras su ojo recorría las distintas calles en búsqueda de la casa, donde ahora residía su prima Star.

Tras buscar por varias calles, llevo hasta lo más alto su ojo espía para obtener una mejor panorámica de todo el sitio. Empezando por Norte hasta llegar finalmente hacia el Oeste dando con una casa de color blanco y con una enorme torre con una bandera en lo más alto.

-Tenemos un ganador-se dijo y llevando su ojo hacia esa dirección.

En el momento de llegar hasta la casa de los Díaz, realizo una exploración completa por todo el sitio. Lo más inquietante para ella era el día soleado como el nuevo hogar de su prima, algunos sirvientes hablaban que el lugar de exilio de la tierra parecía un centro vacacional y otros afirmaban que era el paraíso.

-Porque la reina y el rey se tomaron tantas molestia de enviarla a un lugar con tantas comodidades, si dentro de un año se le va a someter a juicio-se dijo y teniendo bastante dudas en la decisión de Moon.

Cuando pensaba realizar una exploración en el interior de la casa, la inconfundible voz de su prima se escucho claramente y ocultándose rápidamente.

-¿Quién es él?-se pregunto viendo por el monitor a un chico de cabello castaño, vestido con ropa deportiva y cargando un bolso con algunas armas.

La pelirroja observo a Star que invocaba una _rickshaw_ y obligando al chico terrestre a impulsarla mientras ella disfrutaba del paseo. Vivían solo se limito a hacer una mueca de completo desagrado recordando su infancia y las constantes bromas pesadas de su prima Star.

-Puede perder su ejército, castillo y hasta la corona….pero siempre encuentra la forma de volver a escalar-se dijo. –Ya tiene un nuevo sirviente- tratando de entender el extraño carisma de su prima.

 _ **Minutos después, en el parque.**_

La pelinegra estudio todo el sitio viendo algunas personas que paseaban a sus perros, otros realizaban ejercicio al aire libre y hasta los ancianos disfrutando una caminata matutina por el concurrido parque de la ciudad.

-Con esto debe bastar-se dijo y esfumando el rickshaw. –Busquemos un sitio tranquilo y comencemos cuanto antes-indico y caminando en dirección desconocida.

En cuanto el castaño solo desayuno algo ligero para iniciar esa mañana de sábado, apenas había despertado fue literalmente sacado a rastra de la casa por parte de la malvada princesa.

-Solo quería seguir durmiendo y soñar con Jackie Lynn Thomas-se dijo y llevando el bolso a cuesta en su espalda.

La pelinegra continuaba su marcha buscando el lugar ideal para entrenar, prefería un sitio apartado y sin que otro terrestre interrumpiera la primera sección de entrenamiento del castaño.

-¿Dónde puede ser?-se preguntaba y viendo unas extrañas estructuras de metal. –Ese es el lugar-indico.

-Los columpios-dijo Marco. –Pero son juegos para niños-indico.

-Eso da igual-contesto Star invocando una espada. –Toma una espada-indico.

-¡¿Espada?!-dijo. –Te refieres a esas cosas filosas y simplemente vas a enseñar sin el equipo necesario de seguridad-inquirió a ella.

-Comprendo que es tu primera vez…..tratare de ser gentil-mostrando una sonrisa. –Toma una espada, comencemos- dijo.

El castaño solo limito asistir y muchos menos iba a cuestionarla por lo que estaba sucediendo, recordando lo sucedido con Ludo.

-Creo que esta-se dijo y extrayendo el arma del bolso.

-Nada de mal-comento Star. –Una espada mediana es lo ideal para comenzar, no es tan pesada pero tampoco tan liviana-indico.

-Entonces me enseñaras a pelear-dijo Marco. –Pero es algo raro esta espada-estudiando la hoja.

-Está sin filo-dijo. –Es para entrenamiento básico para que comiences acostumbrándote al peso en primer lugar, luego pasaremos a una con filo.

El castaño miro la espada detenidamente, pero la pelinegra se quedo observándolo detenidamente por unos segundos como si estuviera recordando algo.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto.

* * *

 _El ojo que todo lo ve_ estaba oculto entre unos árboles cercanos, mientras la pelirroja que observaba todo por la pantalla, manteniendo sus manos sobre el joystick en todo momento.

Los duendes esperaban a un lado las órdenes, hablando en voz baja entre ellos.

-Creo va siendo hora-se dijo. –Señores preparen nuestro primer sujeto de prueba-acomodándose en la silla.

-Como ordene-fue la respuesta de los duendes.

* * *

Star de un momento a otro recordó su niñez, específicamente durante sus 8 años.

-¿Princesa Star?-pregunto Marco. -¿Qué le sucede?-se pregunto.

Ella recordaba en silencio sus primeras lecciones manejando la espada bajo la tutela de su maestro y posteriormente capitán Severin, un monstruo lobo de casi dos metros de altura que en el pasado había servido a la corona Butterfly como comandante de la guardia real, pero en el momento que su madre asumió el trono, lo designo como el nuevo maestro de armas del castillo.

-¡¿Star?!-llamándola nuevamente. -¿Está todo bien?-pregunto.

Reaccionando de un momento a otro, sacudió la cabeza volviendo en sí, ll castaño lo miro con gran preocupación.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto nuevamente. -Quizás recordó algo- pensó.

\- Si- fue su respuesta. –Solo estoy algo cansada…y es tiempo de practicar-sujetando firmemente la espada.

-Uhm…..ok-contesto y apartando la mirada de ella. -¿Qué es primero?-pregunto.

-Eso es fácil-dijo Star de un rápido movimiento con la espada, tomo por sorpresa al castaño que cayó al suelo, completamente anonadado. –Primera lección…..nunca perder la concentración-indico.

-S…si-contesto Marco mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente. – ¿La lección dos?-pregunto.

-Es fácil-dijo Star. –De la lección dos a la lección tres-indico.

La pelinegra le enseño la secuencia que debía continuar como realizar un ataque y después un bloqueo, realizando varias repeticiones.

-Alguna pregunta-dijo Star.

-Si-dijo. – ¿Por qué me entrenas?-pregunto.

Antes de responder siquiera a esta pregunta, a pocos metros de ambos un portal dimensional se abrió emergiendo una criatura poco vista en la tierra.

-No puede ser- dijo Star.

 _ **En Mewni, Castillo Butterfly.**_

-¡Buenos días!-dijo River acomodándose el parche en el ojo. –Realmente odio la carencia de mi ojo, al menos el bastardo que me lo saco termino con la cabeza en una pica-se dijo.

-Buenos días-contesto Moon colocando la servilleta en su regazo. –En ocasiones me pregunto si le molesta el ojo, podría ponerse uno de cristal para reemplazar el faltante pero… creo que se ve mejor así. Tiene cierto encanto-se dijo tomando los cubiertos.

Luego que los sirvientes se retiraron del salón comedor, ambos monarcas comenzaron su desayuno compuesto de leche, cereales, fruta, pan hecho a base de maíz, algo de jamón y queso.

-He estado pensando-dijo River. –Que quizás deberíamos enviar unos regalos-comento.

-Regalos-dijo Moon. –Sabes que el mejor regalo es una víbora del bosque de la muerte segura o enviar a una joven con un cuchillo-indico.

-No me refiero a esa clase de regalos sino algo de buena fe-contesto.

-¿Buena fe?-pregunto Moon. –Te recuerdo que la mitad de Mewni nos odia y la otra mitad nos teme, a quien exactamente quieres enviar unos regalos-inquirió a su esposo.

-Pues….veras-colocando frente a ella una fotografía. –Los anfitriones de nuestra hija-indico.

-Los Díaz de la tierra-tomando la fotografía entre sus manos. –Mmmmmm…..no le veo problema en lo absoluto…o ¿simplemente quieres demostrar algo de simpatía por unos terrestres?-pregunto.

-Solo es un buen gesto-contesto. –Por favor, no haga esa risa malvada- se dijo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- comenzó Moon.

El rubio dejo de lado los cubiertos lanzando un suspiro, mientras su esposa continuaba con su risa malvada que posiblemente se estaba escuchando por todo el castillo.

-Por amor al cielo-se dijo River. -¿Terminaste?-pregunto.

-¡JAJAJAJA!...si-tratando de calmarse. –Regalos-bufo.

-No le veo problema-dijo River. –Solo quería mostrar algo de gratitud-comento.

-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca-contesto Moon tomando la servilleta y limpiándose la boca. –Sí, quieres enviar regalo hazlo pero no me incluyas-contesto y levantándose de la mesa.

Luego de retirarse del salón comedor, la malvada reina recorrió los pasillos de su castillo en absoluto silencio y pensando en su hija.

 _ **De regreso al parque.**_

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Marco. –Parece un perro.

-Problemas-contesto Star poniéndose en guardia. –¿Priscilla?-se pregunto.

El can frente a ello tenía grandes similitudes con los pastores alemanes u ovejeros de la tierra con algunas diferencias empezando su tamaño siendo el doble de lo usual, su pelaje era completamente blanco como la nieve, de ojos azules y en su cuello portaba un extraño collar que emitía luces.

-¿Es peligroso?-pregunto Marco posando su mirada en Star.

-Eso depende-contesto.

-¿De qué depende?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Es fácil…..si llego a la tierra por mera casualidad podemos domarlo pero viendo ese collar, creo que nos atacara de una forma u otra-contesto. –Priscilla me enviara algo más grande…..esto es obra de Vivían-se dijo.

-¿Tiene algún nombre?-pregunto Marco.

Antes de dar una respuesta a esa pregunta, _el ojo que todo lo ve_ se reveló frente a ellos y por medio de un parlamente comenzando a emitir unas palabras.

-Hola prima-dijo el ojo. –Te gusta mi nuevo lacayo- inquirió.

-Vivían Butterfly-bufo Star. –Ahora estas siendo adiestradora de perros salvajes, creo que eso iría mejor con Priscilla-indico.

-Podría decir lo mismo-mientras el ojo se centraba en Marco. –Veo que comenzaste a reunir un nuevo ejército, pero ese terrestre esta algo flaco y pésimamente alimentado…quizás sea un excelente tentempié para mi nueva mascota-riendo.

-Esa cosa me va a devorar-se dijo. –Hola perrito-dijo Marco cruzando unos segundos la mirada con el can.

-Ahora animalito-dijo Vivían. -¡ATACA!-ordeno.

Star entre sus manos reunió algo de magia lanzando contra _el ojo que todo lo ve,_ haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos.

* * *

-¡MALDITA, STAR!-grito Vivian mientras perdía por completo su principal cámara. –Al menos instale una segunda cámara en el collar- activando en ese instante.

Con la segunda cámara en funcionamiento y enviando una descarga eléctrica al canino que lanzaba un aullido de dolor, mientras se resistía a sus órdenes.

-Por eso odio a los animales-se dijo.

* * *

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto.

-Se está resistiendo-contesto. –Los perros salvajes de Mewni, son algo peligrosos sino se tienen cuidado-explico en breves palabras. -Claro si se les provoca en primer lugar.

-¿Qué pueden hacer?-pregunto.

-Creo que ya lo veras-dijo Star invocando un escudo. -Es la primera vez que peleo contra uno-se dijo.

El castaño vio al enorme can reuniendo en su hocico una esfera energía y apuntando en su dirección.

-¡Aquí viene!-dijo Star sujetando firmemente el escudo. –Ayúdame a sujetarlo-firmemente.

Ambos sujetaron el escudo mientras el can lanzaba su primera descarga de energía mágica, en el momento de impactar contra el escudo salieron volando varios metros de su posición original. El castaño estaba de espalda mientras la pelinegra había caído encima de él, estando sus rostro a pocos centímetros.

-¡Star!-dijo Marco. –¿Estás bien?-pregunto.

-Siempre estoy bien-contesto y rápidamente colocándose de pie. –A la próxima que me toques, te corto ambas manos-invocando una espada.

-Solo quería ser amable-reincorporándose pero el enorme animal ya estaba sobre ellos, la pelinegra esquivo fácilmente al perro, en cuanto al castaño fue arrastrado por el enorme cánido lejos de ese lugar. -¡STAR!-grito mientras se alejaba.

-Me dijo Star-viendo como el animal se iba alejando. –Lo voy a castigar- se dijo invocando un carro de batalla tirado por dos osos blancos.

Los osos lanzaron un rugido dando inicio a la persecución, nuevamente utilizo magia para invocar un arco y carcaj repleto de flechas.

-Tengo antojo de una nueva capa de piel.

 _ **En cuanto.**_

Mientras el animal continuaba con su carrera por el parque y las continuas descargas eléctricas por parte de Vivían, Marco se aferraba al animal con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me tomo de la capucha- se dijo. –Necesito sacármela pero si lo hago….-pensó y viendo como el césped se iba acabando para dar paso al asfalto. Las personas que corrían en ese minuto el parque, se hacían a un lado viendo el espectáculo pero a los pocos metros el rugido de dos enormes animales se hizo escuchar.

-Voy a morir-se repetía.

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO!-gritaba Star.

El castaño a posar su miraba en dirección de la malvada princesa que iba en su búsqueda. Marco esbozo una sonrisa por verla pero rápidamente su expresión cambio de un momento a otro cuando ella tomo su arco y una flecha.

-No me sorprende- se dijo Marco. –Ella va disparar de todos modos-cerrando los ojos y una de las flechas paso por encima del can, clavándose en un neumático.

Ahora la cacería se había traslado por las calles de la ciudad, los transeúntes sacaban sus celulares para graban la persecución. El enorme animal giro en dirección sur mientras continuaba recibiendo las descargas eléctricas y sumando a que el castaño estaba abrazándolo con todas su pelinegra continuaba abriéndose paso por la ciudad y fallado en cada tiro que realizaba, luego de conjurar un segundo juego de flechas tomo una esperando la perfecta oportunidad para disparar.

-¡Marco!-grito Star pero no recibió respuesta alguna mientras la distancia empezaba a tornarse cada vez más entre ambos. –No me escucha- se dijo teniendo una idea en mente.

 _ **Desde Vivían.**_

La cámara del collar le permitía ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero las continuas descargar eléctricas había vuelto completamente loco al animal. Tratando de detener las descargas, toda la situación se había transformando completamente incierta.

-Solo es el primer intento-se dijo y viendo la situación. –Creo que necesito encontrar mejores candidatos de prueba como materiales para trabajar-viendo el monitor.

-O quizás necesites dejar los animales a los verdaderos expertos-intervino una voz.

La pelirroja se voltio lentamente viendo una chica cercana a su edad que la estaba observando con una sonrisa burlona. Era una chica de cabello azulado tomando en un moño, piel pálida y vestida lista para ir de cacería.

-Hola prima-dijo Vivían. -¿A qué se debe esta visita?-pregunto.

-Solo vine a ver el espectáculo, pero por lo que veo ya termino-bufo. –En lo personal, creo que estas tomando muy a la ligera a Star. Ella con 14 años logro obtener un ejército y un castillo en cuanto a nosotras solo nos dedicamos a peinarnos, coquetear con los chicos y aprender a ser malvada-haciendo memoria.

-Habla por ti-dijo. –Siempre me he dedicado a estudiar, ahora estoy a cargo del desarrollo tecnológico del reino-indico.

-Nadie pone en duda tu inteligencia, querida prima- mientras un destello en sus ojos se hicieron presentes. -Te recomiendo hacerte a un lado de esta guerra familiar, la reina deberá elegir una nueva sucesora-comento.

-Veo que deseas ser la próxima reina-dijo Vivían. –Siempre siendo una fanfarrona-pensó.

-Pues…claro-contesto. –Cuando lo sea muchas cosas van a cambiar-mostrando una sonrisa.

-Te deseo suerte-dijo la pelirroja. –Sí, me disculpas debe seguir con mi trabajo…-señalando la salida.

Priscilla se retiro del lugar esbozando una sonrisa y teniendo en mente quien sería su próximo objetivo después de eliminar a Star.

-Necesito ir por mi nueva mascota-se dijo.

 _ **De regreso a la tierra.**_

Marco continuaba sujetándose del cánido, pero llevando su mirada hacia la princesa que estaba esperando la oportunidad para disparar la flecha.

-Sí, lo va mata voy a salir realmente lastimado-se dijo.

La pelinegra esperaba la oportunidad perfecta pero el perro se movía más rápido alejándose cada vez más de ella. Llegando a una intercesión sus ojos de abrieron de par en par mientras su presa tomaba un camino alterno.

-¡HIJO DE LA GRAN…!-sin concluir la oración.

Marco lo último que escucho fue un gran estruendo detrás suyo y perdiendo completamente de vista a la pelinegra con su carro de batalla impulsada por los dos osos.

-¿Dónde fue?-preguntaba buscando con la mirada. -¡Vaya!...eso dejara una gran marca-viendo el gran desastre.

El perro continuo por varios minutos corriendo por las calles de Echo Creek, se movía en todas las direcciones hasta por los callejones. Marco poso su mirada en el letrero del parque de la ciudad ingresando donde todo había comenzando, lanzando un suspiro y tratando de afirmar sus manos se topo con algo inesperado.

-El broche-se dijo.

Cuando pudo separar el broche y sufriendo una descarga eléctrica, el perro se detuvo finalmente jadeando luego de su larga carrera.

-Lo tengo-se dijo y estudiando con sus ojos. –Para ser de otra dimensión se parece a un collar ordinario-tumbado en el césped del parque.

Marco apenas se coloco de pie observo los alrededores en búsqueda de can, mirando sobre su hombro se lo encontró de frente y abalanzándose sobre él.

-No-dijo Marco mientras le lamia la cara en señal de agradecimiento. –Creo que me lo esta agradeciendo-y acariciando al animal.

-¡Marco!-dijo una voz en ese momento.

-¡¿Star?!-dijo Marco. -¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunto.

La pelinegra estaba hecha un completo desastre de pie a cabeza, su cabello era una verdadera maraña, sus ropas en algunas partes estaban rasgadas y carecía de una zapatilla mientras sostenía su espada.

-Choque- fue su respuesta, cojeando de una pierna. –Aun lado voy a destazar a ese animalejo.

-Yo le quite este horrible collar-dijo Marco. –Además no es tan malo-indico.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- le grito alzando su espada. –CUANDO REGRESEMOS A CASA, TE VOY A CASTIGAR- pero el can dio un salto interviniendo entre Star y Marco, mostrando los dientes a la pelinegra.

-Solo tenía este horrible collar-respondió y mostrando el objeto en cuestión. -Vez-dijo.

-ESCÚCHAME BIEN-grito. –ME VOY…..- cayendo desmayada y sin poder concluir nuevamente la oración.

-¿Me voy?-pregunto mientras la pelinegra estaba inmóvil en el suelo. –Creo que la practica término-pasándose la mano por la nuca.

El castaño lanzo un suspiro mientras el perro miraba con desconfianza el collar. Estudiando por última vez lo arrojo al suelo y tomando la espada

-No te preocupes- dijo Marco. –Nadie volverá hacerte daño-acariciando el lomo del perro y comenzando a destruir el collar.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos recordó de inmediato recordó lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cargada en la espalda de Marco y viendo al perro salvaje de Mewni arrastrando el bolso con armas.

-Tú-dijo Star tomando por completa sorpresa Marco. –Estoy demasiada apaleada para luchar- acomodándose en la espalda de él.

-Hola-dijo. –No molestes a Barko-indico.

-¿Quién es Barko?-pregunto. –Es cómoda su espalda-se dijo.

-Él-indicando al perro de Mewni. –No tengo idea como enviarlo a su casa, pero creo que le agrado y me comenzó a seguir apenas te cargue.

La pelinegra miro de reojo al can que arrastraba el bolso con las armas, pero en el fondo necesitaba recuperar fuerzas y pensándolo detenidamente un animal de su dimensión bajo su mirada podría ser de cierta utilidad, en un futuro cercano.

-Hola Barco-dijo Star. -Que nombre tan poco original.

-No es Barco, se pronuncia Barko-haciendo énfasis en el ultimo nombre. –Es con K-explicando la pronunciación.

-Barko-dijo nuevamente.

-Si mucho mejor-contesto Marco mientras el can lanzaba un ladrido. –Necesito construirle una casa en el patio trasero y llevarlo a veterinario-se dijo.

La pelinegra solo se acomodo en la espalda, pero se quedo reflexionando en el interior de su mente preguntándose. De quien sería el próximo ataque.

-Tal vez sea Priscilla-se dijo. –O quizás…Rosalía-recordando a la hija ilegitima de su tío Henry.

 _ **Hacia el sur del reino Butterfly.**_

En los territorios al sur de Mewni, existía una zona árida y con enormes rocas por doquier.

Este lugar era constante evitado por Mewmanos y monstruos, los pocos valientes que se internaban en el área debía hacer frente a diversos peligros como la carencia de agua pero existía algo mucho peor habitando bajo el suelo.

-¿Dónde estás?-se pregunto y examinando desde las alturas, a lomos de su hipogrifo.

Ajustado sus binoculares trataban de dar con su objetivo, era un lagarto de enormes proporciones de piel verdosa, garras negras, con una gran quijada que solía moverse por debajo de las arenas en busca de su presa.

Los Mewmanos y Monstruos le dieron el apodo del _Gran Bucky,_ un reptil con grandes similitudes a los varanos de la tierra pero lo único diferente era su tamaño descomunal y su aliento mortal.

Cuando Priscilla Butterfly escucho el aullido de sus sabuesos de las llanuras de flender, poso los binoculares en la dirección viendo a sus canes y a su Lobo-Oso llamándola desesperadamente.

-¡Vamos, Fanny!- sujetando firmemente a la bestia alada, mientras emitía un fuerte rugido. –Espero que mi prima Star, este de buen humor para jugar con mi nueva mascota-se dijo y lanzando una carcajada.

El hipogrifo desplego sus alas en la dirección indicada.

 _ **Horas después, residencia Díaz.**_

Rafael como Angie no se opusieron por la inesperada llegada de la nueva mascota de la familia, poniendo como única condición que Marco tuviera que hacerse cargo de todas sus necesidades, aceptando la condición sin dudar. Luego que sus padres se fueran a la tienda a realizar un inventario, tras una pequeña revisión a los catálogos online de la tiendas de mascota no encontrar una adecuada casa para Barko.

-Entonces solo debo construirla-se dijo mientras observaba a su hermana y su nueva mascota jugando. –Para ser un animal un salvaje, creo que se está adaptando sin ningún problema a un estilo de vida más domestico- pensando sobre las medidas de la casa.

En cuanto a la princesa malvada luego de darse un baño y colocarse su vestido favorito de color morado y negro, estaba junto a ellos disfrutando de la tarde de sábado en el jardín trasero de la residencia.

-Creo que debe ser bastante amplia-pensó mientras dibujaba un plano bastante improvisado. –Sí, iría bien con estas medidas-se dijo.

Marco revisaba el plano de la nueva casa en silencio pero la voz de Star lo saco de sus pensamientos en ese instante.

-¡Marco!-dijo en un tono dulce. –Podemos hablar-indico.

El castaño se mostro algo incomodo en principio pero se acerco lentamente a ella mientras bebía una taza de té en compañía de unas galletas, sentada en los muebles del jardín.

-Sí, princesa-dijo. –Al menos no me ha gritado-pensó.

-Antes de ser atacados…..me hiciste una pregunta-inquirió a él.

-Pregunta-se dijo. -¡OH!...si esa pregunta en relación porque me estabas entrenando-respondió.

-Exacto-contesto. –Perdí a mi ejercito y castillo…..en otras palabras todo lo que construí en dos años se esfumo como si nada, lo de esta mañana en relación a mi prima Vivían se volverá a repetir con otros miembros de mi familia…..(lanzando un suspiro)…debemos estar listo y…..en cuanto a tu pregunta-vacilando y tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas.

-Necesitas ayuda de mi parte-intervino Marco.

-¡No!-exclamo. –Simplemente necesito un sirviente que me cubra las espaldas, por eso te entreno-mostrando una sonrisa burlona y bebiendo algo de té.

-Mmmmm…ok-respondió. –Creo que le cuesta reconocer cuando necesita ayuda-se dijo y antes de regresar a su proyecto, fue detenido.

-Eso me recuerda-dijo Star. –Sobre tu castigo-indico.

-¿Castigo?-pregunto. -¿Por qué merezco un castigo?-pregunto.

-Cuando ese animal te capture dijiste mi nombre-contesto.

-Solo dije Star-dijo Marco. –No creo que sea razón de un castigo.

-Es razón suficiente-dijo y haciendo aparecer frente al castaño, una cesta con ropa sucia. –Tu castigo.

-¿Tu ropa?-pregunto confundido.

-Como soy una ama benevolente y cargarme en tus espaldas de regreso, he considerado que lavar mi ropa es una castigo bastante….generoso de mi parte-dijo Star.

-¡Solo lavar tu ropa!-exclamo Marco viendo el canasto de ropa sucia. -¿Debo lavarla a mano?-pregunto.

-Si-fue su respuesta. –Eso me recuerda-trayendo un segundo canasto frente a él. –A pesar que llegue solo hace dos días, traje bastante ropa sucia de Mewni y el lunes debo ir a la academia.

-¡Ni loco!-dijo Marco sonrojándose completamente viendo el segundo canasto.

-Mi ropa interior también debes lavarla a mano-indico y mirándolo con cierta diversión. –Si piensas hacer algo pervertido con ella, te voy a dar de azotes.

Mientras Marco estaba aun más sonrojado hasta las orejas, como si estuviera a punto de estallar por su castigo.

-Por favor, con mucho cuidado-mostrando una sonrisa. –Realmente esta aterrado-se dijo y lanzando una carcajada.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí dejamos este capítulo, queridos solo podre decir que todo se ha vuelto interesante.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews según por orden de llegada:**

 **SugarQueen 97:** Si tiene como esa pinta, creo que a futuro algunos capítulos tendrán algo de similitud con los de la serie, en ciertos aspectos.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Evil Star es una monada en este AU XD. Creo que tienen bastante planes en mente principalmente debe recuperar su ejército y castillo. Marco de una u otra forma va aceptar su suerte, fue Rafael que lo denomino como el nuevo mejor amigo de la malvada princesa en fin todo se irá poniendo un poco más interesante a medida que avance la historia.

 **Renzott:** Primero que todoagradezco tu preferencias como elogio respectivamenteen relación a mis historia. Segundo sobre la publicación recientemente he comenzando a dar un mejor orden al momento de publicación, estableciendo periodos de tiempo comprendo también sobre dar prioridades a mis historias principales. Me gusta leer la opinión de mis lectores y lo agradezco profundamente.

 **Ter Mille:** Sabia que te podría gustar esta historia, y comprendo sobre la publicación mensual pero siendo sincero quien sabe tal vez, en agosto tengamos doble capitulo todo depende como estén mis ideas para un cuarto capítulo. Solo pido paciencia y la publicación mensual solo es por el momento.

 **Unos puntos importantes de esta historia:**

 **-Como pueden ver, Mewni es un lugar muy distinto a como se plantea en la serie. Los monstruos o diversas clases de seres trabajan para la malvada familia Butterfly, dando un enfoque distinto a todo.**

 **-En esta ocasión preferir elegir otros nombres para las primas de Star, digamos que igual es en parte algo trillado utilizar nombre de constelaciones o planeta más que nada, era para hacer una diferencia solamente.**

 **-El Rickshaw es una especie de carretilla impulsada por una persona, que es utilizado mayormente en países asiáticos.**

 **-Al momento de ver mencionar varano, imagen al dragón de komodo. Pueden ver en animal planet o google.**

 **Los próximos capítulos se titulan:**

 **-El Primer Día De Clase de Star.**

 **-¡Vamos A La Playa!**

 **Eso es todo queridos lectores…..hasta el próximo mes o en otras de mis historias….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola queridos lectores hemos regresado nuevamente con Evil Star, antes de iniciar agradezco nuevamente la gran recepción de esta historia y lo más importante que sigamos divirtiéndonos, obviamente vamos en el principio de esta historia, la cual será bastante larga a futuro.**

 **Segundo como ya mencione en los dos capítulos anteriores esta historia seria de carácter de publicación mensual, pero meditándolo tranquilamente es posible que veamos hasta una segunda publicación en el mes, solo cuando mi creatividad esté dispuesta a cooperar pero no veo problema una segunda publicación este mes y tal vez lo veamos a fines como ya lo mencione o inicios de septiembre.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen 97:** Marco es una persona de buen corazón y bastante paciente en el fondo, creo que eso será mostrando mientras sigamos avanzando, en el fondo puede pensar que existe algo de bondad en Star a pesar de ser malvada y debe existir una evolución de personaje. En cuanto a Jackie y su relación digamos que no es como en la serie durante la primera temporada, tampoco sigue ese plan descabellado de 23 pasos, aquí puede establecer una charla normal por así decirlo pero no quiero adelantar nada más.

 **Ter Mille:** Gracias por ser paciente, como ya dije es posible tener un segundo capítulo puede que tarde pero lo tendremos de cualquier forma.

 **Cohenn:** Gracias por tus palabras,obviamente tendremos ataque de Ludo pero no capitulo tras capitulo, obviamente debemos tener algunos villanos más como ya vimos con las dos primas de Star, en el fondo la competencia por el trono es un juego donde todos pueden participar también juego con la comedia, el suspenso y la seriedad pero la idea que el juego ya comenzó y todos están jugando bajo las mismas condiciones.

 **Alphaprimus:** Gracias, no eres el único que me ha realizado aquel comentario y en el transcurso de la historia los personajes van evolucionando como en varias de mis historias. Espero que lo disfrute.

 **Entonces…..ahora vamos con el capitulo, espero que les guste lo que se viene y al final más palabras:**

* * *

 **Mewni, despacho de Moon.**

-Majestad-dijo el joven caballero realizando una reverencia a la malvada reina Moon. -¡A su servicio!.

-Buenos días, Sir Terry-contesto Moon viendo frente a un joven no más allá de los 18 años, de cabello rubio, piel pálida, llevando una armadura completa color negra y teniendo una expresión estoica en todo momento. –Supongo que estas al tanto de la competencia que se está desarrollando al interior de mi familia- inquirió al rubio.

-Sí, majestad-contesto. –Quien será la próxima reina, pero su seguridad esta antes de todo-indico.

-Eso da igual, nadie en su sano juicio buscaría pelear contra mi-contesto. –En fin, recientemente mi sobrina Priscilla Butterfly capturo un enorme lagarto proveniente del sur de Mewni. Sin duda alguna ira a la tierra pero necesito que la traigas de vuelta, no quiero asistir al funeral de una mocosa con hambre de poder y mucho menos soportar el hedor a animal. En otras palabras tráela de regreso-indico.

-Como usted ordeno-contesto el joven caballero. –Iré de inmediato a la tierra.

Antes de retirarse de la oficina de la malvada reina, fue detenido en el último instante por ella. Dedicándole un par de palabras en relación a sucesos pasados, donde el joven caballero se vio implicado.

-Sir Terry-dijo Moon en tono gélido. –Si llega a ver a mi hija, no demuestre remordimiento por su traición hacia ella y sus antiguos hermanos de armas. Ellos ya están cristalizados y Star exiliada.

El joven caballero mantuvo silencio y sin mostrar alguna expresión por lo sucedido hace un par de meses, cuando delato los planes de la princesa por intentar reclamar el trono del reino Butterfly.

-¡Yo solo soy fiel a usted reina Moon!-contesto Terry. –La mantendré informada mientras estoy en la tierra.

Moon se quedo en silencio por unos segundos en silencio y esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.

-Cambio su lealtad solo por un título de caballero-se dijo regresando a su trabajo.

* * *

 **El Primer Día De Clases de Star**

 **Lunes 7.30 am, residencia Díaz.**

-Un jugo de naranja recién exprimido con el doble de las vitaminas requeridas-indico Angie sirviendo el líquido a sus dos hijos como la malvada princesa. –Hasta el fondo.

La pelinegra miro el jugo por unos segundos pero Marco y Andrea. Lo estaban bebiendo rápidamente hasta acabarlo.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Star.

-Bébelo-dijo Andrea. –Con este jugo no te vas a resfriar-indico.

-Sí, Star-dijo Marco. –Solo bébelo y debemos ir a la escuela.

La malvada princesa se quedo mirándolo fijamente con una mueca de disgusto por llamarla por su nombre de pila en vez de hablarle con su titulo correspondiente.

-¡¿Star?!-dijo mientras sus ojos destellaban. –Creo que oí mal.

-Uhmm….yo-trataba de decir pero Angie coloco frente a ellos un enorme tazón de ensalada de frutas, waffles y una jarra con leche.

-¡Vamos chicos!-dijo Angie. –Es lunes, deben comenzar con toda la energía.

Marco tomo rápidamente el tazón de frutas repartiendo equitativamente entre su hermana, la princesa y él. En cuanto Star dio un bocado a su desayuno desde su llegada a la tierra le sorprendía de alguna forma la comida, en Mewni existía **_una regla básica come antes de ser comido o al menos que te envenenara algunos de tus parientes._**

-Waffles- estudiando su desayuno. –Es algo extraño pero no es peligroso-dando un bocado.

Luego de terminar su desayuno e ir por su mochila, los tres jóvenes estaban listos para ir a clases. Angie Díaz le entrego su almuerzo, algo de dinero a cada uno de ellos en caso de alguna emergencia por ultimo un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-Tengan un buen día-dijo Angie. –Eso me recuerda Marco debes pasar por tu hermana a las 4 pm en punto.

-Ok-contesto Marco.

En cambio Star miro la bolsa con su almuerzo y el dinero. Luego a Angie Díaz completamente confundida por su actitud.

-La señora Díaz es bastante rarita-se dijo.

En el momento de poner un pie fuera de la residencia, la pelinegra invoco nuevamente el rickshaw.

-¿Por qué lo invocaste nuevamente?-inquirió Marco a ella. –Debemos tomar el autobús escolar.

-¿Vamos a viajar en eso?-pregunto Andrea mirando a Star. -¿Verdad?...

-Claro-contesto la princesa. –Nosotras debemos viajar cómodamente y nuestro querido Marco necesito fortalecer sus brazos y piernas-indico.

El castaño solo se limito a dar un suspiro mientras Star y Andrea abordaban la pequeña carroza.

-¡Vamos Marco no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases!-indico ella pero en ese momento se detuvo en seco, regresando al interior de la residencia pasando tan solo cinco minutos trayendo consigo un bolso de palos de golf pero sin los palos y en su lugar espadas, hachas y una ballesta con un carcaj de saetas.

-¿Qué haces con eso?-pregunto Marco.

-Ayer por la mañana el señor Díaz iba a tirar este bolso y le pregunto si podía utilizarlo-dijo Star.

-Yo quiero una-dijo Andrea y recibiendo un hacha. -¡Genial!...

-¡¿Star?!-dijo Marco tratando de quitarle el bolso a la pelinegra. –Vamos a una escuela-indico.

-¿Y?-pregunto. –Solo por protección y te recuerdo que otra de las locas de mi prima nos puede atacar.

-No lo menciones-dijo Marco recordando su charla posterior a la derrota de Vivían. –Pero no vamos a un lugar peligroso- tratando de persuadir a la malvada princesa por largos minutos mientas Andrea jugaba con su hacha.

 _ **En las afueras de Echo Creek.**_

En el momento que se abrió el portal dimensional, la figura de Priscilla Butterfly se planto frente al cartel de bienvenida de la ciudad.

-Bienvenido a Echo Creek-leyó. -¡Whoa!...no parece un sitio tan malo, más bien parece un centro vacacional-pensó y estudiando los alrededores.

Priscilla Butterfly mostraba a cada lado de sus mejillas, un par de marca de garras de color negro. Vestía un abrigo de color azul, un chalequillo color amarillo, una camisa blanca, pantalones grises y un par de botas de exploradores y un sombrero de ala alta.

-Manos a las obras-se dijo y tomando su maletín, encaminándose hacia el interior de la urbe. –Una ciudad cerca de un bosque-estudiando los letreros aun lado del camino e incluso había señaléticas de animales. A pesar de una gran cazadora en Mewni, tenía un pequeño defecto que le hacía distraerse fácilmente de su objetivo.

-Prueben la mejor hamburguesa con papas y una jumbo malteada-leyó. -¡Tentador!-mientras su estomago rugía.

La chica se quedo estudiando el cartel por unos segundos y lanzando un suspiro. Coloco en el suelo su maletín inclinándose levemente ingresando la clave, abriéndolo.

-¡FANNY!-grito y dando un silbido a su hipogrifo.

Cuando el animal salió del interior de su maletín lanzando un rugido, aterrizando aun lado de su ama y recibiendo una caricia de su parte.

-Vamos, Fanny-dijo Priscilla. –No puedo vencer a mi prima con el estomago vació.

* * *

-Solo iremos en un viaje de búsqueda, lleven lo indispensable-indico Sir Terry a sus soldados que no superaban a los 6. –Partiremos dentro de una hora.

Los soldados asistieron levemente a su capitán pero en el momento de alejarse de él. Los murmullos comenzaron a salir de sus bocas como miradas furtivas estudiándolo de pie a cabeza siguiendo su camino.

-Vendió a sus propios compañeros y a la princesa Butterfly por un título de caballero.

El joven caballero se quedo en silencio, reflexionando las palabras de sus subordinados.

* * *

 _ **En la academia de Echo Creek, 7.55 am del lunes. (En la piscina).**_

Era una chica de cabello rubio con un mechón de cabello azul neón y piel bronceada, llevando su traje de baño mientras se sumergía hacia el fondo de la piscina.

-Realmente es agradable-se dijo Jackie Lynn Thomas tocando el fondo con suma facilidad.

Había comenzando a nadar gracias a su padre Julián Thomas hasta el día de hoy era un hábil surfista, en ocasiones realizaban pequeños viajes hacia las playas cercanas a Echo Creek, para disfrutar de algunas olas y aprovechar el clima de California.

Luego de regresar a la superficie y cambiarse el traje de baño. Se coloco una camiseta color verde, un par de pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, un par de zapatillas converse y mochila al hombro. La academia de Echo Creek permitía a sus estudiantes utilizar las dependencias donde se realizaban natación, atletismo, gimnasios y biblioteca con total libertad. Dejando atrás la piscina de la academia, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su casillero por unos libros para cumplir su horario siendo su primera clase historia.

-¡LLEGO!-grito un chico y rápidamente los estudiantes corrieron hacia la entrada principal en una gran estampida. -¿Qué diablos?-se pregunto.

La rubia rápidamente siguió al resto de los estudiantes encontrándose con una gran tumulto y abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

-¿Quién es ella?-se pregunto.

En ese momento una chica de largo cabello color azabache caminaba con un paso firme y elegante, llevando un vestido morado con detalles negros, guantes hasta los codos, botas negras y un capa de piel colgado en su hombro derecho seguido de un chico que conocía a la perfección cargando dos mochilas y un bolso de golf repleto de armas.

-Marco-se dijo Jackie viendo a su amigo.

En el momento de cruzar una mirada con la chica de cabello negro, sintió un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo alejándose rápidamente de la multitud. Star se quito las gafas mirando a la rubia fijamente mientras se iba alejando.

-¡Vaya!-se dijo. –Que chica más interesante-continuando su camino seguida de Marco.

* * *

El director Skeeves era un hombrecillo con un divertido bigote en su rostro, llevando un traje completamente pasado de moda.

-Le doy la bienvenida oficial a la Academia de Echo Creek, tuvo bastante suerte en obtener una vacante a estas altura del año-dijo Skeeves continuando con su charla.

La pelinegra y el castaño intercambiaron una breve mirada notando el cofre con algunas monedas de oro, gemas y más oro a un lado del escritorio del director.

-¡WHOA!-se dijo Marco. –Eso sí es mucho dinero.

-Realmente les salió barato sobornar a este director-se dijo Star sorprendida por el insignificante cofre.

Skeeves continuó con su charla por largos minutos e incluso ignoro el sonido de la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases, el castaño solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro mientras la pelinegra contenía un bostezo.

-Y eso se espera de los estudiantes-concluyo Skeeves. –Y ya van algo tarde-tomando un lápiz y papel en blanco escribiendo una nota y tendiéndola al castaño.

-Gracias director-dijo Marco recibiendo la nota y cargando las dos mochilas como el bolso de golf. –Debemos ir a historia-indico a Star.

En el momento de caminar hacia el salón de clases, la malvada princesa estudio el sitio en silencio. Desde su llegada a la tierra habían ciertas cosas que apenas podían comprender.

-Creo que debemos dejar el bolso de golf en el casillero o sino tendremos problema-comento Marco.

-Debemos tenerlo con nosotros-indico Star. –Las psicópatas de mis primas pueden atacar.

-Si sobre eso….-dijo Marco. -¿Cuántas son?-pregunto.

-Unas 20-contesto Star. –Pero solo algunas son peligrosas.

-¿Quién puede atacar?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Rosalía no la he visto en mucho tiempo-se dijo y pensando en su siguiente candidata. –Priscilla-contesto.

-¿Y ella que puede hacer?-pregunto Marco. –Por favor, santísima virgen. Que sea fácil-se dijo.

-Ella puede controlar animales salvajes de Mewni-contesto viendo el rostro de desesperación del castaño. –Pero puede que se tarde suele distraerse fácilmente con algo nuevo o completamente fascinante.

* * *

-Su pedido-dijo la chica de las hamburguesas. -30 hamburguesas, triple ración de papas y una malteada megajumbo, eso me recuerda su cupón-viendo a Priscilla y su hipogrifo.

-Gracias-contesto –Y su pago-depositando varias monedas de oro frente a la chica.

-Dese….desea algo más-pregunto la chica completamente sorprendida por las monedas de oro. –Por amor al cielo podre comprarme esa chaqueta que vi en la tienda.

-No-fue la respuesta de ella. –Vamos Fanny…es tiempo de comer antes de vencer a mi prima- y el hipogrifo lanzo un rugido siguiendo a su ama.

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la academia, clase de historia.**_

-Primera guerra mundial- se dijo el castaño tomando nota de la clase y poniendo atención al maestro.

Luego de guardar el bolso de golf con las armas en el casillero del castaño, ambos jóvenes entraron en el salón de clases mostrando el mensaje del director Skeeves a su maestro. Más allá de los murmullos de los demás chicos del salón en relación a la pelinegra, tomaron lugar al fondo del salón. A un par de puestos de ellos están un chico con anteojos y un chico pelirrojo que resultaban ser amigos de Marco e incluso Jackie Lynn Thomas se encontraba presente haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Eso paso de verdad?-pregunto Star.

-Si-contesto y sin perder de vista la explicación de su maestro. –Pone atención-indico.

En cuanto la pelinegra se limito a observar la clase mientras el maestro de historia explicaba ciertos sucesos que provocaron la primera guerra mundial, especial el asesinato del príncipe heredero al trono del imperio austro-húngaro.

-Yo solo intente un golpe de estado y soy exiliada-se dijo mirando de reojo a Marco. –Que adorable-esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Ahora vean la página 30 de su libro-indico el profesor. –Díaz lee el primer párrafo.

-Está bien-contesto Marco, poniéndose de pie y comenzando su lectura.

Star se mostro sorprendida por lo claro que estaba leyendo el castaño y su fluidez al momento de repetir lo que estaba escrito.

-Nada de mal-se dijo. –Tiene voz y porte para comandar.

Marco término la lectura del párrafo tomando nuevamente su lugar, la malvada princesa había tomado su cuaderno y lápiz escribiendo una pequeña nota aun lado de sus apuntes de la clase.

- _Realmente sabes leer bien_ -se dijo para sí mismo y mirando brevemente a Star que había tomado su libro de historia. –Por ser una princesa, su educación tuvo que ser de primera-pensó.

* * *

 _ **En Mewni, castillo Butterfly.**_

-Según sus ordenes y luego de una investigación. Le presentamos esta lista para elegir los regalos adecuados para la familia de la tierra-indico Manfred el optimista como alegre mayordomo del castillo. –Aquí tiene unas revistas de la tierra para tomar una mejor decisión, majestad-retirándose del salón privado del rey.

-Buen trabajo-contesto River acomodándose en la silla y tomando una revista completamente al azar. – _Plantas de interiores_ \- leyó.

Gran parte del clan Johansen solo se dedicaba a atacar otros reinos y obtener sus riquezas pero River había sido más inteligente en otras palabras en medio de una redada organizada por el mismo, se dejo capturar por aquel entonces por la malvada princesa. El objetivo era simple aprender de sus enemigos pero no tomo en cuenta desarrollar sentimientos hacia la heredera Butterfly y tomarla por esposa para muchos miembros de su familia propia. Era considerado un paria por dar la espalda a su herencia. En el fondo River siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con muchas de las practicas de su clan principalmente gastar su botín de guerra en comida, bebida, mujeres y cosas absurdas, él miraba un poco más allá deseaba que los botines obtenidos en sus ataques fueran para mejorar sus armas o comprar mejor tecnología pero los años pasaron, ahora el rey consorte de la malvada reina Butterfly y ahora debía cumplir una misión personal.

-Mmmmm…..no….y esto-tomando otra revista.

La segunda revista hablaba sobre regalos de recién casados descartándola de inmediato, luego de una tercera como cuarta revista solo se limito dejar todo de lado prosiguiendo con la lista realizada por el propio Manfred.

-Armaduras-leyó pero en medio de un pequeño arranque de ira, hizo de la lista una bola de papel arrojándola al basurero y poniéndose de pie caminando directamente hacia la puerta, dando una orden a todo pulmón. -¡MANFRED, NECESITO UNA ESCOLTA…IRÉ A QUEST BUY!-indico.

 _ **En la academia, biblioteca.**_

La clase de literatura había sido enviada a la biblioteca sin excepción alguna, en cuanto al maestro se había ausentado por razones de salud. Un fuerte resfriado fue la razón de su inasistencia dejando como tarea un pequeño ensayo de máximo tres hojas, siendo el tema elegido escribir sobre algún punto en particular relacionado a los libros explicados en clases. En la mesa que compartía el castaño y la malvada princesa estaba repleta de libros permitiendo a Star elegir uno para escribir su ensayo.

-Viaje al centro de la tierra- bufo. -¿Es broma?-pregunto a Marco.

-No-contesto Marco. –Es un libro de aventura, acción, recorrer lugares sorprendentes….-deteniéndose de golpe viendo la expresión de la pelinegra mientras arqueaba una ceja. -¿Y en Mewni deben tener muchos libros?-pregunto.

-Solo si eres de la clase alta como yo, tienes libros para leer-contesto. –Pero mi madre nunca me permitió leer cuentos infantiles, debía comenzar mi entrenamiento como futura reina…

-¡OH!-exclamo. –Quizás podría elegir uno y te lo explico para que tengas una idea general, no tenemos mucho tiempo, aquí tengo la lista.

La pelinegra tomo entre sus manos la lista leyéndolo cuidadosamente manteniendo un rostro neutro dejando finalmente de lado la hoja.

-Alguna idea-inquirió a ella. –Creo que tiene algo en mente.

-Si-contesto. –Viaje al centro de la tierra.

-Te puedo explicar la historia…-viéndola directamente.

-No va hacer falta-dijo Star. –Solo debo esperar a que termines y te copio tu ensayo….fin de la historia-poniéndose cómoda en la silla.

* * *

A pocas mesas de ellos Jackie Lynn Thomas miraba observaba en silencio, el pequeño debate entre su amigo Marco Díaz y la nueva estudiante. La rubia estudiaba con cierta desconfianza a la recién llegada desde aquella mañana, cuando ambas chicas cruzaron brevemente provocando en Thomas un extraño escalofrió.

-Pobre-comento una chica de cabello negro azulado y rasgos asiáticos que estaba junto a Jackie.

-A que te refieres Janna-inquirió a su amiga. -¿Estas espiando?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto Janna. –Acaso tú no estás haciendo lo mismo-le replico.

-Pues….yo….-tratando de evitar la pregunta. –Digo…solo es curiosidad-indico.

-Curiosidad-bufo y riendo. –Creo que nuestro buen Marco es alguna clase de sirviente-comento.

Ambas chicas miraron de reojo la escena viendo a la pelinegra que había levantando los pies hacia otra silla, mientras el castaño continuaba escribiendo su ensayo pero la princesa malvada hacia ciertos comentarios provocando un rubor en él.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Janna. –Pelea-se dijo.

-Voy a sentarme junto a Marco-contesto. –Y de paso saludar a nuestra nueva compañera de salón.

Jackie solo tuvo que andar un par de metros mientras Janna solo observaba en silencio, la rubia se acerco con una sonrisa hacia ellos. No podía explicar las razones de esa extraña incomodidad en ella por ver aquella chica de largo cabello negro.

-Solo es saludar-se dijo. –Hola Marco.

-Hola Jackie-contesto y poniéndose de pie. –Y déjame presentarte a la princesa Star Butterfly.

Frente a ella estaba aquella chica de cabello azabache llevando en su hombro una autentica capa de piel posiblemente de lobo, sus manos enguantadas, esa sonrisa burlona como si solo ella estuviera al tanto de alguna broma, ojos azules destellantes y principalmente su aura de oscuridad.

-Hola-dijo Jackie. –Soy Jackie Lynn Thomas, conozco a Marco desde jardín de niños.

-Hola es un gusto-contesto ella con tono educado. –(¿Dónde puedo encontrar ostiones frescos?)-hablando por unos segundos en una extraña lengua.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Marco. –Es el idioma de Mewni-inquirió a ella.

-Solo es un hola-dijo Star. – (¿Dónde puedo encontrar ostiones frescos?)-pregunto nuevamente.

Jackie a pesar de tener una piel morena aquella pregunta la hizo ponerse completamente pálida, solía mostrarse como una chica segura de sí misma pero ese extraño idioma le causo escalofrió. En respuesta solo pudo decir:

-Tan solo…necesitaba saludar a Star, espero que podamos charla en el almuerzo-explico. –Mejor regreso a terminar mi ensayo-indico realizando un leve gesto con la mano.

-¿Nos reunimos para almorzar?-pregunto Marco. –Casi nunca se ve así de nerviosa- se dijo.

-¡Claro!-contesto ella. –Nos vemos.

Antes de poder continuar su camino, Star nuevamente la llamo y dijo:

-Nos vemos al rato-mostrando una sonrisa. –(Marco es mi sirviente, no puedes tocarlo)-estudiando su aura detenidamente.

* * *

Cuando Fanny se poso finalmente en la torre de agua que estaba a solo metros de la academia siguiendo su rastreador de origen Septarians, todo gracias a un simple cabello de la propia Star.

-Es aquí-se dijo. –Necesito saber de la situación interna de ese lugar, enviare a mi pequeño explorador.

* * *

 _ **Hora del almuerzo.**_

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Star estudiando el sándwich enviado por la señora Díaz. –Marco-llamando al castaño que estaba charlando junto a un chico de lentes y un segundo chico pelirrojo.

-Es un sándwich de pollo, mayonesa, tomate y lechuga-indico él. –También tienes una manzana, un jugo natural en caja y unas galletas de avena.

-Si eso está claro-dijo Star. –¿Y ellos?-pregunto.

Hace tan solo unos minutos Marco le había presentando aquellos dos chicos. El primero era Alfonzo y el segundo se llamaba Fergunson, los cuales eran amigos cercanos al castaño que estaban ansioso por charla con la nueva estudiante de intercambio.

-Si nos presentamos hace unos minutos-dijo Alfonzo.

-Quizás sea olvidadiza-comento Fergunson.

Marco miro la ceja arqueada de la malvada princesa comprendiendo que esos comentarios le estaban provocando un poco de molestia, pero nuevamente su rostro retomo aquella expresión de superioridad dando poca importancia a la presencia de los dos chicos.

-Si lo que sea-dijo Star. –Genial más terrestre-hablando entre dientes.

-¡Whoa!...pero porque tengo la extraña sensación que voy a recibir un castigo-se dijo y su celular sonó en ese instante. – _Esta noche vas a planchar toda mi ropa en castigo por tus amigos_ -leyó el mensaje de Star.

-Ok-contesto y continuando con su almuerzo.

* * *

La cafetería de la academia era un lugar amplio con varias mesas y sillas, todo estaba dispuesto para ofrecer un sitio completamente cómodo para el estudiantado como punto de reunión entre amigos luego de la primera jornada de clases. No importaba si eran chicos o chicas era el principal espacio en común de todos, seguido del patio principal.

En una mesa que estaba a pocos metros de Marco y compañía, un grupo de chicas perteneciente a último año charlaban entre ellas hasta que un pequeño ser peludo capto por completo su atención.

-¡Qué bonito!-exclamo una de ella.

-Es muy adorable-comento una segunda.

Apenas Marco como el resto de los estudiantes que estaban disfrutando sus almuerzos, miro en la dirección de donde provenían todos esos comentarios, viendo a un pequeño animal parecido a un hurón de color gris con brillantes ojos mirando en la dirección de Star.

-¡MOFLETES!-grito Star dando un salto sobre la mesa de la cafetería y conjurando entre sus manos un hechizo. -¡RAYO MORTAL!-lanzándolo en la dirección del pequeño animal, los estudiantes presente rápidamente se refugiaron bajo las mesas, en cuando al grupo de chica salieron ilesas pero la mesa que estaban comiendo quedando completamente hecha polvo.

-¡STAR!-dijo Marco reincorporándose. –Eso está mal, fue muy peligroso-reprochando la actitud de la princesa.

-¡Cállate!-fue su respuesta y buscando con la mirada algún rastro del animal. –Estamos bajo ataque.

-¡Bajo ataque!-exclamo y buscando por los alrededores. –No veo nada.

-Es solo un explorador de mi prima Priscilla-dijo Star dando con el animal que estaba corriendo hacia la salida principal de la cafetería. –¡POR ALLÁ!- comenzó a correr siguiendo al pequeño espía de su prima.

Marco solo iba a unos metros rezagados de la princesa que a pesar de llevar un vestido se movía con gran agilidad, descendiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras. Star continuaba lanzando sus conjuros tratando de capturar al hurón que esquivaba sin ningún problema los ataques.

-¡GOLPES DE CRÁNEOS FANTASMALES!-dijo Star. –Me voy hacer una bufanda con tu piel.

-No puede creerlo-se dijo Marco. –Solo quería un día tranquilo y nuevamente estamos bajo ataque….¡espera un segundo!-deteniéndose abruptamente.

-¿Marco?-pregunto Star mirando sobre su hombro y deteniéndose. –Estamos bajo ataque.

-No es extraño.

-¿Extraño?-se dijo. –Es fácil ella nos ataca y nosotros barremos el piso con ella, fin de la historia.

-Digo….dijiste bajo ataque, pero solo estamos persiguiendo al hurón de tu prima-indico. –Pero ella no ha atacado….quizás vamos a una trampa.

-Trampa-dijo Star meditando la situación detenidamente. -¿Cómo debemos actuar?-pregunto.

-Tal vez-se dijo y viendo un cartel del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela. –Protección…necesitamos protección. En mi casillero tenemos el bolso de palo de golf con las armas.

La pelinegra se quedo en silencio esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, por las palabras del castaño y teniendo una idea.

-Muy astuto Díaz-dijo Star. –Priscilla pensara que iré sola a enfrentarla…..quizás-en ese momento tomo algo de distancia de Marco.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto.

-Quieto-contesto. –Y cierra los ojos.

Marco obedeció dócilmente lo que dijo Star, solo a través de sus parpados pudo ver un par de luces. La magia de la malvada princesa lo rodeo por completo.

-Abrelos-dijo Star.

-¡WHOA!-exclamo Marco mirando su armadura. –Es ligera para ser una armadura de combate.

-Pues….claro-contesto. –Gracias a mi magia puedo invocar armaduras de acero de dragón, son fuertes como una roca y ligera como pluma…..¡Realmente se te ve bien!-comento y mirando en el pecho su símbolo siendo este un corazón atravesado por una espada.

-Genial-dijo Marco. –Es realmente ligera-dando un par de saltos.

-Tu yelmo-arrojándolo a sus manos. –Mi turno.

Repitiendo el mismo conjuro, la armadura de la princesa era fuerte y ligera con la diferencia que era completamente negra y gris.

-Iré por el bolso con las armas-dijo Marco. –Tratare de estar antes que te des cuenta.

-Es una orden o sugerencia-inquirió al castaño.

-Es una idea-contesto. -¿O tienes algo en mente?-pregunto.

-No-fue su respuesta.

 _ **En patio central de la academia.**_

-¡OH!...son lindos los chicos de la tierra…..concéntrate-se dijo Priscilla estudiando todo el lugar. -¿Dónde estará mi lindo Mofletes?-se dijo viendo desde una de las entradas a los edificios de la academia a su pequeño animal que rápidamente subió por su pierna comenzando a lanzar chiquillos tratando de explicar toda la situación. –Ella viene sola….-según pudo entender.

En cuanto a Fanny solo estaba tomando una pequeña siesta en la torre de agua esperando las ordenas de su ama. Priscilla tomo entre sus brazos a su espía acariciando su lomo y esperando impacientemente que su prima se presentara, cuando Star llevando puesta su armadura se presento frente a ella cargando entre sus manos su motosierra.

-Tiempo sin vernos-dijo Priscilla.

-Tiempo sin vernos-bufo Star. –Nos vimos la semana pasada cuando me enviaron a este lugar, solo pasaron un par de días.

-¡MALDICIÓN STAR!-grito. –Arruinas todo el ambiente, no sabes que siempre se dice _tiempos sin vernos,_ cuando dos enemigos se van a enfrentar en una épica lucha.

-Eso importante-inquirió a ella. –No eres un enemigo muy poderoso, siempre te ganaba cuando entrenábamos en el patio del castillo de niñas-indico.

-Típico…..hago planes para derrotarte e incluso ensayo mis líneas para responderte y arruinas todo-reclamando. –Claro como siempre fuiste la consentida en todo.

-¿Enserio ensayas tus líneas?-pregunto Star. –Eso pasa por estar tanto tiempo con animales en vez de personas-se dijo.

-Si-contesto y sacando de su bolsillo un par de hojas dobladas. –Siempre estoy preparada para un combate.

-Realmente te hace falta salir con más personas-dijo Star. –Quizás un novio.

-Ese es el asunto-contesto. –Siempre te quedas con los chicos guapos y luego te deshaces de ellos.

-¡HEY!-exclamo Star. –Si es sobre ese demonio llorón amante de la paz y el amor, lo deje por no ser lo suficientemente malvado….enserio un demonio pacifista es una pésima broma-bufo.

-Pero fue necesario hacerlo llorar, en público. Durante la celebración de la alianza con los demonios-inquirió a Star.

-Era un llorón-dijo Star. –Y terminemos de una vez esto-haciendo andar su motosierra.

-Como gustes…tú…tú…..como iba esa parte-dijo y revisando sus hojas con frases. –No era tú sino…. _demente y traidora, mariposa. Pensaste que te saldría con la tuya y ahora estas exiliada_ -lanzando una carcajada malvada.

-Por amor al cielo-se dijo Star. –Realmente te hace falta un novio.

-¡CALLATE!-contesto. -¿Dónde está tu nuevo novio?-pregunto.

-Nuevo novio-arqueando una ceja. –Se llama Marco y es mi nuevo sirviente, no mi novio.

-Ese Marco vera como trapeó el suelo contigo y luego será el aperitivo de mi nueva mascota-dijo Priscilla depositando su maletín en el suelo. -¡SAL YA MI NUEVA MASCOTA!-ordeno.

Mientras los estudiantes de la academia miraban la pronta batalla entre ambas primas, el maletín se abrió por completo seguido de un extraño rugido, la malvada princesa miraba sobre su hombro esperando la llegada del castaño con el resto de las armas.

-Ven aquí….¡GRAN BUCKY!.

 _ **En los pasillos de la academia.**_

Los estudiantes de la academia estaban corriendo en distintas direcciones buscando algún refugio, al interior de las dependencias del sitio.

-ES ENORME-gritaban.

Marco se trataba de abrir paso entre los demás estudiantes y sumando su mala suerte. El casillero del castaño se encontraba hasta el otro lado de la academia en otras palabras se había separado de la pelinegra en la zona Sur y su casillero estaba en la zona Oeste. Debía recorrer varios pasillos como escaleras.

-Ya casi llego-se dijo abriéndose paso entre los demás estudiantes que continuaban huyendo.

-ES COMO UN COCODRILO-gritaban algunos.

-ES UN DRAGÓN-decían otros.

Solo estaba concentrando en llegar lo antes posible a su casillero, pero inevitablemente choco con una chica de cabellera rubia con un mechón de azul neón.

-¡MARCO!-dijo Jackie. -¿Qué está sucediendo?-pregunto.

-Disculpa-contesto y ayudándola a ponerla de pie. –Ataque de prima demente.

-Prima demente-bufo. –Ya nos dimos cuenta, ella es algo impredecible-comento.

-Créeme-dijo Marco. –Solo necesito llegar a mi casillero cuanto antes y llevar las demás armas.

-¿Armas?-pregunto.

-Solo sígueme y te lo explico-dijo Marco.

La rubia siguió por los pasillos al castaño explicando lo que estaba sucediendo en relación al inesperado ataque de otras de las primas de la malvada princesa. Jackie Lynn Thomas escuchaba todo lo sucedido en relación a Star, su fallido golpe de estado a su propia madre, la pérdida de su ejército, castillo y exilio.

-Eso paso entre jueves y sábado-concluyendo su explicación. –Ahora necesito esas armas.

-¡Trajiste armas a la academia!-exclamo. –Ella esta realmente loca.

-Si…

Cuando ambos llegaron finalmente al casillero, rápidamente Marco introdujo su clave en el casillero abriéndolo finalmente y sacando el bolso de palos de golf.

-Al fin-se dijo Marco revisando el bolso. –Una ballesta.

-Realmente te gusta relacionarte con chicas extrañas-comento Jackie.

-Nos vemos-dijo Marco cargando el bolso de golf en su hombro.

Jackie Lynn Thomas solo hizo un leve gesto con mano viendo con él, se iba alejando en dirección donde se encontraba Star.

-Quizás debería observar ese combate-se dijo.

 **De regreso en el exterior de la academia.**

 **-** ¡NO PUEDE SER!...

Star sostenía firmemente su motosierra viendo como el GRAN BUCKY, estaba frente a ella lanzando un rugido. El imponente animal exhibía su larga hilera de dientes esperando la orden para atacar, en cuanto Priscilla la estaba mirando con una sonrisa burlona.

-Puedes rendirte y admitir tu derrota-indico. –Dudo que tu novio llegue a tiempo.

-Primero no me voy a rendir, segundo Marco no es mi novio y tercero cuando termine con tu lagarto súperdesarrollado, me las veré contigo- contesto.

-Como desee…..¡PRINCESA!-lanzando un chasquillo de sus dedos. –POR ELLA-ordeno.

El GRAN BUCKY rugió por segunda vez y avanzando en dirección de la princesa Butterfly, apenas estuvo cerca de ella, lanzo un zarpazo pero Star fácilmente pudo esquivarlo respondiendo de inmediato con un ataque de la motosierra.

-No puede ser-se dijo Star viendo como su arma fue incapaz de hacerla algún daño.

-JAJAJA…Bucky tiene una piel tan gruesa. Estuve un buen tiempo tratando de domarlo, pero mi paciencia dio frutos-dijo Priscilla. –¡COMETELA!-ordeno.

El enorme reptil abrió sus fauces tratando nuevamente de capturar a la princesa, en el momento de esquivar el ataque desvaneció su motosierra. A pesar de llevar un vestido como armadura se movía con gran libertad realizando piruetas y evadiendo los filosos colmillos como garras.

-¡CORRE, CORRE, PEQUEÑO CONEJO!-se burlaba Priscilla. –Sin ejercito ni su castillo…pero sigue siendo una amenaza, pero pronto yo seré la nueva heredera-se dijo.

Star trataba de conjurar algún hechizo para lanzarlo pero siempre se venía interrumpida por el enorme animal con otros de sus ataques o intento de comerla viva.

-Golpe de cráneo…-viéndose interrumpidas. –No puedo lanzar un hechizo, necesito por lo menos 10 segundos para conjurarlo.

Esquivando un nuevo zarpazo del GRAN BUCKY, corría entre los pilares de la academia evitando sus ataques pero en el momento de regresar por donde vino para rodearlo, tropezó con una piedra que estaba en medio de su camino cayendo directamente al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!-se dijo viendo como una enorme sombra se alzaba sobre ella.

El reptil nuevamente abrió sus fauces, inesperadamente el silbido de una saeta atrajo su atención.

-¿Quién es ese?-se pregunto Priscilla. –¡ES INJUSTO STAR SIEMPRE SE QUEDA CON LOS CHICOS LINDOS!-viendo a Marco cargando un bolso con varias armas.

* * *

Marco vio como la saeta de la ballesta revotaba en la gruesa piel del animal. En el fondo permitió que la malvada princesa pudiera reincorporarse y lanzar un hechizo.

-¡ALIENTO DE DRAGÓN!-dijo Star cubriendo por completo al enorme reptil que trataba resistir su ataque. –¡ME GUSTA LA CARNE QUEMADA!.

-¡STAR!-dijo Marco corriendo rápidamente hacia ella. -¡ABAJO!-disparando con su ballesta hacia Fanny que trato tomar por sorpresa a la princesa.

El hipogrifo de Priscilla continuo atacado por Star lentamente comenzaba a perder concentración. En cuanto al enorme reptil estaba a retrocediendo pero Marco con la ballesta en sus manos continuaba disparando sin poder darle a Fanny.

-¿Cómo eliminas a una de esas cosas?-pregunto. –Parece que el fuego no le hace nada.

-Nunca había peleado contra uno-contesto Star. –Su piel es muy gruesa…..al menos que abra su boca-se dijo y teniendo una idea.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Marco. –O dime que tienes uno al menos.

-Necesito recuperarme y realizar un conjuro de fuego más poderoso-indico. –Pero solo funciona si su boca está abierta.

Marco continuo disparando tratando hacia el hipogrifo, en cuanto a la pelinegra mantenia la concentración y soportándolo los comentarios de Priscilla.

-¿Cansada?-pregunto. –Es un hechizo de fuego no es de extrañar que te canses, requiere mucha magia-bufo.

* * *

Marco tomo su última saeta esperando el momento preciso para disparar pero la pelinegra capto su atención en los últimos instantes.

-Cuando baje los brazos me sigues-dijo Star. –Deja atrás esa ballesta.

-Está bien-contesto Marco bajando el arma.

-¡CORRE!-grito Star.

Cuando ambos emprendieron la carrera en dirección desconocida, rápidamente el reptil se sacudió para liberarse del fuego que lo estaba cubriendo mirando a sus dos objetivos huir del lugar por medio de los pasillos de la academia.

-¡POR ELLOS!-ordeno Priscilla. -¡FANNY!-llamando a su hipogrifo.

Marco había dejado atrás por completo el bolso de palos de golf por indicaciones de la propia princesa. El enorme reptil se arrastra tratando de aliviar la sensación del intenso calor del propio hechizo de Star, a pesar de tener una gruesa piel de cierta medida se vio afectado y ahora estaba completamente furioso destruyendo todo a sus pasos e ignorando a los estudiantes que estaban mirando la persecución.

-Necesitamos un lugar con mucho espacio-dijo Star. -¿Dónde podemos encontrar uno?-pregunto.

-Un lugar con mucho espacio…el único sitio que cumple con eso, es el campo de fútbol-contesto Marco. –Estamos corriendo hacia esa dirección.

-Perfecto-contesto y viendo nuevamente al reptil completamente furioso. –Esos dientes deben valer una fortuna-se dijo.

-Por acá-dijo Marco tomando de la mano a la princesa y guiándola por el camino más corto. –Si me quieres castigar está bien….pero si tómanos este camino llegaremos más rápido.

-¡ESTA BIEN!-respondió ella. –Quiero esos dientes-se dijo.

El enorme reptil trato de seguir a los jóvenes pero al verse impedido de poder atravesar el camino que llevaba directamente al campo de fútbol, mientras Priscilla a lomos del hipogrifo le señalaba el camino que debía seguir.

-Bucky, por aquí.

* * *

Unos minutos después llegaron hasta el campo de fútbol, la malvada princesa miro las gradas detenidamente tratando de idear su próximo movimiento.

-¿Son firmes esas gradas?-pregunto.

-Si-fue su respuesta. -¿Qué tienes en mente?-inquirió a la pelinegra.

-Seremos la carnada-dijo Star. –Nos vamos a subir hasta lo más alto y esperar que nos ataque.

Marco se quedo en silencio suponiendo que aquella idea podía ser la mejor oportunidad para sacar del camino al enorme reptil y luego ir por Priscilla.

-Subamos-dijo Marco siguiendo a Star. En medio de su ascenso vieron al enorme reptil entrar en el campo seguido de Priscilla a lomos del hipogrifo, llevando entre sus manos un megáfono y dijo:

-¡RINDETE STAR!-ajustando el volumen. –SOLO RINDENTE, DAME EL DERECHO A SUCESIÓN DEL TRONO, RECONOCE QUE SOY UNA DIGNA HEREDERA PARA EL TRONO BUTTERFLY Y DE PASO DAME A TU NUEVO SIRVIENTE.

La pelinegra y el castaño llegaron hasta lo más alto invocando un megáfono manifestando su respuesta.

-¡NO!-fue su respuesta. -¡PUDE PERDER A MI EJERCITO COMO CASTILLO PERO NO PIENSO RENDIRME ANTE UNA LOCA AMANTE DE LOS ANIMALES, TAMPOCO ESTOY FUERA DE LA LUCHA POR EL TRONO Y SOBRE MARCO…..ES MI SIRVIENTE, HA JURADO ABSOLUTA DEVOCIÓN E INCLUSO LE DI UN BESO…JAJAJAJA-dijo Star recordando el beso en la frente cuando se conocieron.

-Maldita sea siempre se queda con los chicos más guapo-se dijo. –¡GRAN BUCKY COMETE A STAR Y ESE INFIEL!-ordeno.

-¿Infiel?-se pregunto y tomando al megáfono. –¡CREO QUE ESTAS MAL INTERPRETANDO TODO!

-¡NO NECESITO DE TU LASTIMA!-respondió completamente furiosa Priscilla. –BUCKY POR ELLOS-ordeno nuevamente.

El enorme reptil lanzo un rugido comenzando ascender hacia ellos pero la estructura de metal comenzó a ceder bajo sus pies, pero en medio de su esfuerzo para alcanzarlos abrió enormemente sus fauces. Star le ordeno a Marco mantenerse junto a ella pero indicándole que le diera un abrazo para afirmarla en el momento que lanzara el conjuro.

-Nos jugamos el todo-dijo Star.

-Si-contesto Marco. –Maldita sea debo ser un imbécil por aceptar este plan.

-Jajaja-rió ella. –Es tan divertido.

-¿Divertido?-pregunto Marco.

-Nunca había hecho estallar a un reptil superdesarrollado….jajajaja-continuando con su risa.

-Yo tampoco-contesto Marco.

El Gran Bucky estuvo a escasos metros abrió sus fauces tratando de engullir a la malvada princesa como al castaño. Star concentro toda su magia en sus manos y lanzando un nuevo ataque.

-¡ALIENTO DE DRAGÓN!- y un fuerte estallido se escucho por toda la academia.

 _ **En ese instante.**_

Priscilla rápidamente se cubrió los ojos y ordenando a Fanny tomar algo de distancia.

-Es una demente-se dijo y esperando que todo se tranquilizara. –Típico de Star siempre necesita causar un gran desastre.

En el momento de centrar su mirada en donde estaba la grada solo vio un par de vigas de metal intacta, en cuanto al Gran Bucky solo había trozos de lo que fue alguna vez y un extraño aroma a carne asada. Priscilla ordeno descender a Fanny para buscar a su prima entre los escombros, apenas puso un pie busco detenidamente tratando de dar con alguna señal de ella o ambos en este caso.

-¿Dónde estás?-se pregunto. -¡STAR!- llamando a la pelinegra.

La chica recorrió por unos minutos todo el lugar e incuso miro detenidamente lo sucedido con Gran Bucky, en el fondo había gastado una gran cantidad de tiempo para capturarlo y añadirlo a su colección pero cumplió su principal tarea sacar de manera definitiva a su prima.

-Es una lástima-se dijo caminando en dirección de su hipogrifo. –Fanny…..es tiempo de- apenas poso su mirada en su montura, se percato que su maletín había desaparecido.

-¡AHORA!...

En ese instante Marco arrojo el maletín de Priscilla en dirección de Star atrapándolo entre sus manos, en medio de la confusión apenas entendió lo que estaba sucediendo quedando completamente a merced de la exiliada princesa.

-Ríndete-dijo Star. –Si destruyo este maletín, tus mascotas se liberaran de tu hechizo y se volverán en tu contra.

-¡Maldita sea!-se dijo Priscilla quedándose sin opción e incluso Fanny estaba devorando los restos del Gran Bucky. –Uhm…..mmmm…..está bien, tu ganas-bufo.

-Marco-dijo Star. –Ponles las esposas.

-Si-contesto el castaño y apresando a la malvada prima de Star. –Creo que para el próximo ataque, tendrás mejor suerte.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

El director Skeeves se presento frente a la malvada princesa exigiendo el pago integro de todos los daños provocado por la enorme criatura e incluso maestros como estudiantes estaban viendo la escena, la princesa Butterfly argumentaba que ella solo actuó en defensa propia haciendo responsable a su prima Priscilla.

-Ese es mi argumento-concluyo Star. –Creo que sería una gran abogada-se dijo.

-Bueno-dijo Skeeves. –Señorita…..-viendo a Priscilla.

-Priscilla-intervino Marco. –Se llama Priscilla.

-Por favor me puedes ayudar a ponerme de pie-dijo Priscilla viendo a Marco. –Por favor.

-Si-contesto Marco.

Cuando estuvo de pie aclaro su garganta mirando a todos los presentes, saludando cordialmente.

-Buenas tardes-dijo ella. –Y déjeme decirle señor directo, no tengo un solo doblón de oro. Vera yo vine a esta dimensión buscando venganza contra mi prima Star, pero ella me gano y ese sirviente suyo me ha tratado con gran amabilidad en mi condición de prisionera.

-¿Entonces se va hacer cargo de los daños?-pregunto Skeeves.

-Lamentablemente no tengo dinero-contesto finalmente.

Antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, un portal se abrió frente a ellos. En ese segundo un grupo de soldados Butterfly salieron del portal rodeando por completo a Star, Marco y Priscilla. La malvada princesa miro con una mueca completo desagrado al líder de aquella pequeña compañía de soldados.

-¡Un traidor!-dijo Star mirando con desprecio a Sir Terry.

-¿Traidor?-se pregunto Marco viendo al joven caballero caminando hacia Skeeves tendiéndole un trozo de papel. -¿Un cheque?.

-Gracias- dijo Skeeves recibiendo el cheque. –Pero está en blanco.

-La reina Moon pagara por todos los daños causado por la princesa exiliada y su prima-contesto Terry. –Usted solo llénelo con la cantidad requerida y aquí no paso nada.

-¡ESO ES FANTÁSTICO!-dijo Skeeves guardando el cheque. –Fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted. Las clases se suspenden por este día, necesitamos evaluar los daños y ver todo lo que nos hace falta.

Rápidamente el pequeño director, maestros y estudiantes regresaron a sus vidas, olvidando por completo todo lo sucedido con la batalla de las dos Butterfly. El joven caballero saco del interior de su armadura un decreto real y leyendo en ese momento:

- _La señorita Priscilla Butterfly queda bajo arresto y debe regresar a Mewni de inmediato. La reina suprema Moon ha ordenado mantenerla en cerrada en su habitación hasta nuevo aviso y esperar un castigo ejemplar_ -concluyo Terry. –Soldados.

Priscilla fue tomada a cada lado de sus brazos, otro soldado tomo las riendas de Fanny que continuaba comiendo los restos del Gran Bucky y un último soldado tomo el maletín. Star se abrió paso encarando al joven caballero reprochándolo sucedido hace un par de meses.

-Ten la decencia de saludarme, escudero-dijo Star.

Marco miro la escena en silencio entendiendo que aquel caballero había estado anteriormente al servicio de la malvada princesa siendo su escudero, en medio de su reflexión la prima de Star le explico lo sucedido.

-Terry fue el escudero del antiguo batallón de Star, pero la vendió por un título de caballero como a sus demás hermanos y hermanas de armas. Ahora todos ellos están cristalizados en la gran prisión de Rhombulus-comento Priscilla. –Es irónico pero así es la vida.

-¡Oh!-exclamo Marco. –Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

La malvada princesa y su antiguo escudero solo intercambiaron una mirada breve, ella esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte pero solo mantuvo su expresión neutra e ignorando su autoridad.

-Debemos regresar-ordeno. –La reina Moon nos espera-abriéndose paso.

-Es fácil ignorarme-dijo Star. –Me pregunto si puedes dormir por las noches recordando a tus hermanos y hermanas de armas. Todo por un título de caballero nos vendiste como si nada.

-Princesa, le recuerdo su posición-contesto Terry. –Usted ya no tiene ninguna autoridad, está condenada a quedarse con los terrestres hasta su juicio. Si esta bajo la situación actual, es por absoluta responsabilidad de su persona.

-Tipico-dijo Star. –Puedo perder a mis soldados, castillos y mi posición. A pesar de no tener nada a mi favor, voy a recuperar todo y tengo alguien que me va ayudar.

Los soldados estudiaron de pie a cabezas al castaño e incluso Terry lo miro inquisitivamente.

-Un terrestre-bufo el caballero. – Solo elegí el bando ganador, su causa tarde o temprano seria aplastada.

Star al oír aquellas palabras conjuro algo magia entre sus manos, Marco la sujeto firmemente tratando de calmarla.

-Tranquila Star.

-Es un traidor-dijo la princesa. –Él nos vendió por un título de caballero, encerraron a los que me importaban, éramos un equipo y logramos varias cosas pero nos traiciono.

-¡No vale la pena, Star!-sujetándola firmemente. –Tú misma dijiste que era un traidor, acaso los traidores siempre son marcados por los demás por sus actos. No gastes fuerzas con alguien que te traiciono solo debes esperar el momento y ponerlo en su lugar de una manera más honorable, no caigas tan bajo como él.

La pelinegra se quedo en silencio estudiando a Terry luego centro su atención en los soldados que se mostraban completamente carente de algún respeto hacia el joven caballero.

-Terrestre-dijo Terry. –Solo eres un humano que no sabe nada de ella, te recomiendo mantener cierta distancia de ella, podrías salir lastimado como herido si estas a su lado.

El castaño miro en silencio a Terry, en el fondo no sabía casi nada de Star. Tampoco prestaría atención a las palabras de él.

-En lo personal-dijo Marco. –Ella es mi amiga…..mi nueva mejor amiga…..tampoco soy la clase de persona que se va dejar influir por un comentario por el tuyo. Creo que estas mal enfocado, acaso un escudero no debe ser fiel a su princesa o futura reina.

Terry llevo su mano al pomo de su espada pero la princesa conjuro algo de magia entre sus manos e inmediatamente desistió ante su idea.

-Solo te diré esto-dijo Terry. –A la próxima vez que nos encontremos, me encargare personalmente de ti.

-Aquí te espero-contesto Marco. –Creo que ahora si debo aprender a manejar la espada.

* * *

Jackie Lynn Thomas observo toda la escena viendo como el caballero ordenaba regresar a Mewni. Los soldados escoltaron a Priscilla de regreso al castillo, en cuanto a Marco y Star solo miraron lo sucedido en silencio.

-Típico de los Mewmanos-bufo ella. –Solo saben pelear entre ellos.

* * *

 _ **En las malteadas.**_

Luego de la derrota de Priscilla como posterior arresto por parte de aquel joven caballero de nombre Terry que provoco la furia de la malvada princesa recordándole sobre su traición, tras pasar a buscar a la joven Andrea Díaz a pocas calles de la academia, fue el propio castaño que propuso la idea de ir por unas malteadas para olvidar aquel lunes.

-Entonces cuando fue mi turno de mostrar y explicar….enseñe el hacha que me regalaste esta mañana. Fue el mejor objeto que se ha mostrado en clases-indico Andrea estando sentada junto a Star. –Me dieron una estrella dorada que pegue en el hacha.

-Eso es genial-contesto Star esbozando una leve sonrisa. –Maldito traidor, nos vendió por un título de caballero.

La pequeña Díaz continuaba hablando sobre lo sucedido en sus clases, la princesa Butterfly estaba sumergida en su mente repasando todo lo sucedido al ver a su antiguo escudero.

-Solo elegí el bando ganador, su causa tarde o temprano seria aplastada-recordando las palabras de Terry.

En el fondo no podía evitar esa amargura por la traición y posterior encarcelamiento de sus fieles seguidores. Recordaba los consejos de Severin, las canciones de Sir Tobías, los locos experimentos de Gisela, las bromas de Jester a los demás soldados y todos aquellos mewmanos como monstruos que habían estado bajo su servicio por dos años antes de fracasar en su intento de tomar la corona del reino. En medio de su propia frustración recordó las palabras de Marco, cuando intento atacar a Terry.

-¡No vale la pena, Star!-sujetándola firmemente. –Tú misma dijiste que era un traidor, acaso los traidores siempre son marcados por los demás por sus actos. No gastes fuerzas con alguien que te traiciono solo debes esperar el momento y ponerlo en su lugar de una manera más honorable, no caigas tan bajo como él-recordando todo lo que dijo Marco.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro recordando las palabras de tal vez su único amigo en la vida. La joven Díaz la miro fijamente con una gran sonrisa captando la atención de Star.

-Marco siempre me da animo-comento Andrea. –Siempre que fallo en las prácticas de patinajes, cuando no me sale algo bien me motiva para seguir adelante.

-Yo….-tratando de contestar. –Una niña me puso en jaqué-quedando en silencio.

Ese instante llego Marco con una bandeja trayendo consigo unas malteadas y unas papas fritas para compartir entre los tres antes del regreso a casa.

-Andrea tu malteada de frutilla, Star tu malteada de chocolate y yo una malteada de frutas tropicales-repartiendo y acomodando todo en la mesa.

-Marco-dijo Star. –Podemos cambiar de malteadas- inquirió a él.

-Sí, claro-contesto. –Creo que debe estar afectada por lo de ese caballero-se dijo.

-Star esta triste, debes animarla como lo haces conmigo-comento Andrea.

-Esta niña-se dijo Star mirando de reojo a Marco. –Gracias por tus palabras, creo tienes razón….digo no vale la pena solo debo esperar la oportunidad para ponerlo en su lugar-esbozando una sonrisa.

-Somos un equipo-contesto Marco. –Creo que nos vamos entendiendo.

Star mantuvo esa sonrisa por unos segundos recordando lo sucedido con Alfonzo y Fergunson, hace un par de horas.

-Eso me recuerda, sobre tus dos amigos y sus comentarios. Debes cumplir una penitencia-dijo Star. –Y puedes llamarme simplemente Star.

-Lo que digas princesa…..-deteniéndose. –Lo que digas Star-continuando con sus malteadas aquella tarde de lunes. La malvada princesa mantuvo una sonrisa oculta por las palabras de Marco frente a Terry.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto?...pueden dejar sus impresiones en los reviews querido lectores, realmente se me hizo bastante dinámico este capítulo.**

 **Ahora bien sobre el siguiente capítulo en lo personal y quién sabe. Posiblemente a finales de este mes tengamos un nuevo capítulo o a principio del otro mes, solo pido paciencia más que nada es disfrutar todo lo que suceda a futuro.**

 **Por último creo que posterior al capítulo ¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!, es posible que escriba un capitulo en relación a la serie, como otros más. En el fondo le daría otro trasfondo a esas situaciones, personalmente ya tengo en mente la idea de los capítulos relacionado al** **BRAZO MONSTRUO, QUEST BUY, SANTA OLGA Y EL BAILE DE LA LUNA ROJA** **. Como saben o mejor dicho aquellos que ya me conocen siempre trato de darle otro enfoque, eso no quiere decir que no aparezcan ciertos personajes. Esos personajes tendrán su espacio pero todo está enfocado en una dinámica completamente diferente, solo estamos en la primera temporada de esta historia. En fin espero que disfrutaran el capitulo y nos veremos hasta la próxima o en otras de mis historias.**

 **PAZ Y AMOR!**

 **(Nota al final: Próximo capítulo ¡Vamos A La Playa!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridos lectores, muy buenas a todos les saludos cordialmente desde mi hogar, esperando que todo vaya excelente en sus vidas.**

 **Centrando en lo realmente importante primero que todo cometí en el capitulo un pequeño descuido en el sentido al dar el nombre del capítulo….¡Vamos A La Playa!...el asunto es o mejor era que ese título fuera el quinto, revisando mi preciada libreta de ideas….me di cuenta de ese detalle y debo hacer una continuación del capítulo centrada en otros personajes y todo lo sucedido luego del fallido ataque de la prima Priscilla, cuales son las consecuencias tras los dos primeros ataques de las familiares de Star.**

 **Prefiero ir al capítulo antes de seguir escribiendo, en la última parte hablare de algunas cosas al futuro. Y eso me recuerda que agradezco su preferencia por reviews como marcar favoritos y Followers...respectivamente.**

 **Ahora vamos con el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Contextualización:** Tras el fallido ataque de Vivían Butterfly y la posterior derrota de Priscilla Butterfly, tomada bajo arresto por el anterior escudero y traidor del batallón de la heredera al trono del reino Butterfly, la malvada reina Moon continuaba realizando sus labores como tiránica gobernante de Mewni y el rey River se embarco en la misión de encontrar un regalo adecuado para los anfitriones de su hija en señal de gratitud, buscando en la tienda multidimensional de Quest Buy.

* * *

 **La Malvada Reina De Mewni**

Un par de cuervos en la ventana lanzaban un graznido ensordecedor, mientras la malvada reina Butterfly continuaba escuchando de mala gana, el informe de Sir Terry.

-Por amor al maíz, no podía acortar un poco la historia- se dijo Moon. –Eso es interesante- contesto con una mirada desinteresada.

-La princesa Star está solamente asistiendo a la academia donde fue inscrita por ustedes, e incluso ha trabado amistad con el hijo de la familia anfitriona- explicaba Terry. –Como ordeno he colocado guardias en la puerta de la habitación de la señorita Priscilla, ella estaba realmente furiosa con la princesa renegada….- viendo el rostro de la reina con una mueca de disgusto.

-Te recuerdo esa princesa renegada es mi hija….Sir Terry….o ese apodo con que te bautizaron…..Terry el perjuro….¿Era así?- pregunto Moon.

-Sobre ese apodo no me agrada, yo solo cumplí con informarle sobre el intento de derrocarla. Agradezco el ser nombrado caballero pero me gustaría tener algo más de respeto- indico él.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Moon. –Realmente se te olvida con quien estas…..¡HABLANDO!- grito.

El joven caballero agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, a pesar de ser nombrado caballero debería vivir con el estigma de ser un traidor ante los demás miembros del ejército Butterfly. Moon le recordó cual era su posición dentro la rígida jerarquía del reino, sin importar si eran malvados. Sir Terry era un traidor con cada una de sus letras por ocasionar el arresto y posterior aprisionamiento de sus hermanos y hermanas de armas.

-Puedes ser un caballero, pero los demás caballeros del reino nunca podrán confiar en ti. Ahora solo yo puede considerarte como uno más- comento la reina malvada. –Eso me recuerda- tomando una pluma con tinta y escribiendo un decreto real.

-¿Otra misión?- pregunto Terry.

-Exacto- contesto Moon. –Tus nuevas órdenes.

El joven caballero tomo la hoja de papel entre sus manos leyendo detenidamente sus nuevas órdenes.

-Solo son un montón de rebeldes, ya sabe que algunos desean poner fin a su reino- indico Terry. –Pero partiré enseguida con mis soldados- realizando una reverencia hacia la reina siendo detenido antes por ella.

-Eso me recuerda- dijo Moon. –¿Qué opinas de aquel terrestre?- inquirió a él.

-Terrestre- dijo en voz baja recordando las palabras de Marco. –Es alguien sin importancia, solo un humano simplón y para nada es una amenaza.

-Está bien- contesto Moon. –Puedes retirarte y cumplir tu misión.

En el momento de quedar a solas espero un par de minutos antes colocar con su magia cerrojo a la puerta de su estudio privado, extrajo del último cajón del lado derecho de su escritorio una bolsa de cornitos de maíz y una gaseosa de cola.

-Al fin un respiro- se dijo y quitándose las botas. –Un humano simplón- bufo.

Moon había visto a través del espejo mágico como su hija con ayuda del aquel terrestre derrotaron a Vivían controlando con un collar al can salvaje de Mewni y Priscilla con su enorme reptil. La malvada reina no estaba convencida de aquel humano no fuera tan simplón y quizás le parecía interesante su actuar frente a los peligros.

-Terry es un pésimo mentiroso, en fin solo veré como se van desarrollando las cosas. Star tiene un año para librarse de su destino- meditando en silencio. –Ahora solo queda hablar con las revoltosas.

 _ **Mientras en Quest Buy.**_

-Quest Buy- dijo River seguido de dos caballeros. –Señores comencemos por este pasillo- índico.

-¡Como ordene majestad!- contestaron los dos caballeros siguiendo a su rey.

Quest Buy la gran tienda dimensional y un verdadero laberinto. River estaba empeñado encontrar un obsequio adecuado para los anfitriones de la tierra de su hija, el primer pasillo en explorar estaba repleto de libros considerando como una alternativa seguido de sus dos escoltas.

-Majestad- llamo uno de ellos. –¿Qué buscamos?- pregunto y el segundo llevaba el carrito de compras.

-Buena pregunta- contesto River. –Ni siquiera tengo la más mínima idea.

-¡OH!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo los caballeros.

-Continuemos- indico el rubio. –Debemos encontrar algo ideal para mis nuevos amigos.

Siguiendo al monarca recorrieron el primer pasillo repleto de libros, el primer caballero se llamaba Tedd y el segundo era su hermano gemelo Todd. River le resultaba en ocasiones algo difícil diferenciarlos, para evitar ciertos problemas habían optado por utilizar gafetes con sus respectivos nombres siendo más fácil su identificación.

-Majestad- dijo Todd. –Mire un libro de la tierra- índico.

-Ellos son de las tierras- replico su hermano Tedd. –Quizás tengan uno de esos.

River se quedo observando la portada por unos segundos y leyendo con su único ojo, el titulo de aquel libro.

-Historia Universal De La Tierra- y tomándolo entre sus manos. –Lo llevaremos- indico. Ambos caballeros se miraron entre sí, continuando su camino por el largo pasillo de la tienda.

-Un libro será su regalo- inquirió Todd tirando del carrito de compras.

-En realidad es para mí- contesto River. –Tengo algo de curiosidad simplemente, creo que ese libro puede saciarla o quien sabe….visite la tierra en persona y por supuesto me van a acompañar- comento.

-¡Sera todo un honor!- contestaron los gemelos.

-Continuemos por el siguiente pasillo- dijo River y encontrándose con lavadoras. –No, vamos al siguiente- indico.

Luego de cuatro pasillos buscando un presente ideal para los Díaz, el pequeño grupo liderado por River estaban coincidentemente frente a un pequeño puesto de comida en el interior de la tienda.

-Vamos por unas hamburguesas con papas- indico River. –Y quizás podamos pensar algo como opción para un regalo- seguido de los dos caballeros.

 _ **De regreso al despacho personal de Moon.**_

-¡Entonces!...- dijo Moon teniendo en frente a sus dos sobrinas. –¿Quién hablara primero?- pregunto.

Las dos chicas solo intercambiaron una breve mirada pero fue Priscilla en tomar la palabra, comenzando por la parte más importante según ella.

-Todo iba bien, pero Star me tomo por sorpresa con ese chico terrestre- comento. –Tiene un simple humano a su servicio.

-Por amor al cielo- intervino Vivían. –Pareces una cabra por ese chico terrestre.

-¡CÁLLATE!- grito Priscilla. –Star siempre se queda con los chicos lindos, nadie puede pensar en mi….(Moon se limita a girar los ojos y Vivían deseaba arrancarse las orejas)…..Ella es exiliada, luego obtiene un nuevo sirviente y nadie se pregunta si la dulce Priscilla, necesita algo de amor- continuando con sus quejas.

-¡Priscilla!- dijo Moon en tono gélido captando la atención de su sobrina. –Eres una Butterfly, no pierdas tu elegancia…..a todo esto….creo que deben recordar la primera regla de la familia… ¿Cuál es?- pregunto.

-Eh…..quien se lo encuentra se lo queda- dijo Vivían. -¿Estoy en lo correcto?- pregunto.

-Exacto- contesto Moon. –También aceptaría….¡Es Mío!- indico.

-Pensé que era….utilizar un cuchillo en medio de la noche es legítima defensa….- comento Priscilla.

-Esa es la segunda regla- dijo Moon. –Y la tercera es …- pasando la palabras a sus sobrinas.

-Es legítimo sacar del camino a tu esposo si lo descubres con su amante y enterarlos en los jardines reales- dijeron al unisonó.

-¡Excelente!- dijo Moon revisando los papeles frente a ella. –En fin…..dejando de lado el asunto del terrestre…..Vivían….¿cómo obtuviste los componentes necesarios para tu collar de control mental?- pregunto.

-Pues…..yo…..los obtuve….digamos que…..en realidad, eran componentes desechados- contesto Vivían con una risilla algo nerviosa. –Debo aprovechar los materiales.

-Al menos te tomaste las molestias de reciclar- dijo Moon tomando nota de las palabras de la joven Butterfly. –Ambas trataron de eliminar a la heredera del trono, a pesar de su exilio….se puede considerar alta traición pero como ya mencione. Star esta exiliada, digamos que esta competencia al interior de la familia me parece absurda en todo sentido…lo importante es que esto seguirá...

-Tía Moon- dijo Vivían. – ¡Usted la está aprobando o negando!-exclamo.

-Pero Star es su hija, pero aprueba nuestra competencia de cierta manera la competencia- dijo Priscillla.

-Jajaja- lanzando una risa. –Por generaciones ha existido esta rivalidad al interior de la familia,sí esto continuara por un buen tiempo. Les recomiendo intentar un mejor plan, quizás alguien pueda obtener el derecho a sucesión…

-Entonces debemos tener simplemente un mejor plan- dijo Vivían. –Si consigo acceso a mejores materiales podre mejorar mi collar de control…-pensó.

-Iré a buscar a las bestias más peligrosas de las dimensiones y se las lanzare a Star, de paso me quedare con el terrestre- dijo Priscilla lanzando una risa malvada. –Todo será mío y le pondré un lindo collar con púas…-pensando en su idea.

Moon solo se limito a estudiar en silencio a sus dos sobrinas, solo se limito a oír sus planes futuros antes de agregar algo más.

-Bonitos planes- indico Moon. –Pero aun nos falta hablar de sus castigos….

-Eso es injusto- dijo Priscilla. –Primero aprueba la competencia y ahora nos va a castigar- inquirió a la reina.

-¿Por qué somos castigadas?- pregunto Vivían.

-¡POR FALLAR!- dijo Moon y golpeando la mesa. –Fallaron y de paso un terrestre fue la única ayuda de mi hija para dejarlas en vergüenza….su castigo….. ¡Es trabajos forzados en la lavandería!- riendo como una demente.

-¡NO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo y abrazándose mutuamente. -¡TODO MENOS ESO!...- continuaron.

* * *

Luego de enviar a sus sobrinas a cumplir su castigo, la malvada reina prosiguió con su trabajo revisando algunas cartas provenientes de otros reinos, en especial del inframundo revisando aquel mensaje con cierto interés.

-Por amor al cielo- se dijo. –Para ser un demonio aun continúa llorando, sin contar ser pacifista y vegetariano…..Star al menos lo hizo llorar- recordando la escena.

En medio de su trabajo observo en un librero cercano su más grande trofeo, aquel objeto era una mano de reptil completamente momificado cubierto por un cristal para conservarlo por siempre. Ese singular trofeo lo obtuvo en su tiempo de princesa heredera en medio de una batalla colocando al fin a las pretensiones de los rebeldes.

-Me pregunto si ese reptil, continuara llorando por su brazo derecho.

 _ **De regreso a Quest Buy.**_

Tras un pequeño almuerzo la búsqueda continuaban recorriendo cada pasillo en la tienda, incluso algunos de los encargados les aconsejaban ciertos productos pero River, los inspeccionaba detenidamente creyendo que no era suficiente para un digno presente. Recorriendo los pasillos donde estaban las armas y armaduras siendo descartado de inmediato.

-No- dijo River. –Armaduras es una locura, ese sitio parece bastante pacifico- comento a sus escoltas. Luego de girar se encontró con algo bastante particular frente a sus ojos.

-Creo que nos equivocamos- dijo Tedd. –Quizás deberíamos ir por ese pasillo- indico.

-Si, creo que no encontraremos nada aqui- comento Todd.

-¡Alto!- exclamo River viendo frente a sus propios ojos, el regalo ideal. –Es tan simple como significativo- comento.

-Majestad- dijo Tedd. –Creo que es una buena idea pero quizás deberíamos ver otras opciones…

-Quizás deberíamos….-trato de decir Todd.

-Es perfecto en todo sentido- dijo River viendo su regalo perfecto. –Es un símbolo de confianza, amistad, buena fe y principalmente de agradecimiento….¡Me la llevo!- exclamo buscando con su único ojo a unos de los encargados.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí pensando que aquello podía ser algo peligroso, era de color verde, delgado, alto y una gran hilera de dientes esperando a su próxima comida. Unos de los encargados se acerco al rey River con una voz floja y un caminar encorvado.

-Hola- dijo a River. -¿En qué le puede ayudar?- pregunto.

-Quiero eso- señalando hacia su regalo perfecto en cuestión. –Pero necesito saber algo más.

-Sí, claro- contesto de mala gana.

-Se puede enviar a la tierra- inquirió al perezoso. –Sí, existe un sobrecargo con gusto lo pagare.

-¡Síganme!- indico el encargado. –Por supuesto se puede enviar, llegara de uno a tres días- índico.

-¡Excelente!- exclamo River siguiendo al perezoso e incluso los caballeros miraron aquel regalo con cierto terror pensando que era algo peligroso. –Eso me recuerda también llevo un libro- comento al encargado.

-No hay problema- contesto. – ¡Tiene suerte!...es la última planta carnívora que nos queda…

* * *

 _ **Esa noche, en el reino Butterfly**_

Moon se encontraba frente a su tocador quitándose el maquillaje y cepillando su gruesa melena de color negro, mientras en la cama su esposo estaba completamente sumergido en su lectura.

-Otros me estarían venerando como reina malvada pero él, solo ha estado con ese libro desde que regreso de Quest Buy- se dijo Moon. -¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto.

-Encontré el regalo perfecto- contesto River continuando con su lectura. –Las pirámides de Egipto- viendo las imágenes plasmadas en las hojas del libro.

La malvada reina llevando su pijama miraba por el espejo de su tocador como su esposo la ignoraba por completo recordando, el día en que se conocieron. -Y pensar que le coloque un collar con púas, durmió por cinco meses en una caja de cartón y tenía su propio plato de comida con su nombre impreso….¿Que se cree al ignorarme?- se pregunto terminando con su cabello. -¡River!- llamando a su esposo.

-Un segundo- contesto él. –¡WHOA!...momificación, se ve interesante- leyendo detenidamente sobre el tema.

-Por amor al maíz- se dijo Moon y colocándose de pie, caminando hacia su esposo. –Soy tu esposa, tu dueña y tu reina…..merezco algo de atención….- arrebatándole el libro y leyéndolo de paso.

-Estaba en la mejor parte- protesto River.

-Momificación- leyó en voz alta. –Parece interesante…pero ese no es el asunto- viendo a su esposo.

-Entonces charlemos lo que te molesta- dijo a su esposa. – ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto.

-Me ignoras, quizás deberías regresar a tu caja, colocarte tu collar y ser mi perro como en el pasado- indico la reina.

-Eso fue cuando éramos unos adolescentes, ahora estamos casados- contesto River. –Ni loco le menciono lo sucedido con mi ojo-se dijo.

-Si,... estas pensando en lo sucedido con tu ojo eso fue un accidente- replico Moon. –Nadie te pidió tu ayuda.

River solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro a pesar de estar casado con la temible reina Butterfly, en la intimidad se dictaba algo completamente distinto a como solía mostrarse frente al resto de los habitantes del reino, pero él estaba preparado para estos casos.

-Te traje un regalo- dijo River abriendo el cajón de su mesa de noche. –Tus chocolates favoritos.

-¡SIIII!- grito Moon. –Eres tan bueno….- dándole un beso a su esposo y acomodándose junto a él.

-Y encontró el regalo ideal para los Díaz- dejando de lado el libro. –Los firme por los dos- comento a su esposa.

-Eso está bien- dijo Moon comiendo un chocolate. –A todo esto porque tanto interés en ese libro- inquirió.

-Es sobre la tierra- dijo River. –Ha sido bastante interesante….- mostrando las imágenes a su esposa.

-Un lugar con cierto encanto pero la falta nuestra bandera- comento. –Quizás construir un pequeño feudo- se planteo la reina.

-Quizás realice una pequeña expedición a la tierra, claro primero debemos resolver algunos asuntos- viendo a su esposa. –Por supuesto te traeré algunos regalos.

-Más te vale- dijo Moon. –Y cuál fue el regalo para los terrestres- inquirió.

-Una planta carnívora- contesto River. –Un gran regalo bastante interesante...- menciono mientras su esposa lanzaba una fuerte carcajada.

-No veo problemas- dijo Moon. –Mientras no se coma a los Díaz…

 _ **En la residencia Díaz, 3 a 7 días después.**_

Esa tarde soleada se encontraban en el patio trasero disfrutando del sol, el castaño estaba con las manos metidas en un enorme recipiente con agua, detergente y una tabla de lavar.

-Esto es humillante- se dijo Marco continuando con su tarea. -¡Star!-llamando a la princesa que se encontraba sentada en la mesa del jardín.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto ella mientras dejaba de lado su bolígrafo, terminando de copiar la tarea de Marco. –Te recuerdo que debes tener cuidado con mi ropa interior- indico.

-Ese es el problema- comento el castaño. -¡Es tu ropa interior!- señalo.

-Solo debes lavar eso y listo, pero admítelo te estás divirtiendo- lanzando una risilla traviesa. –Y hazlo con una sonrisa- indico.

-Por amor al cielo- se dijo Marco estudiando la prenda entre sus manos. –Debe ser así- se dijo.

El castaño lanzo un suspiro y regresando a su trabajo, pero en ese momento centro su atención en el regalo de los padres de la malvada princesa, preguntándose como aquella planta carnívora podría alimentarse sin correr riesgo alguno.

-Llego hace 3 días pero se ha mantenido quieta- se dijo y recordando como una mañana la encontraron fuera de la casa con una nota de agradecimiento por cuidar de la malvada princesa.

-Un consejo- dijo Star captando la atención del castaño. –No te acerques muchos o te va a tragar de un solo bocado- señalo.

-Es broma- bufo Marco.

Antes de emitir respuesta ambos vieron como una ardilla se iba acercando hacia la planta carnívora y olfateando, en un simple par pardeo aquel pequeño animal fue digerido de un solo bocado por la planta causando en el castaño un gran conmoción.

-Pobre ardilla- dijo Marco. –Eso me dio mucho miedo…

-¡Whoa!- dijo Star. –Eso sí fue increíble- volviendo a copiar la tarea del castaño.

-Veo un futuro muy oscuro para mí- pensó él y continuando lavando la ropa interior de la malvada princesa. –Al menos no tengo un collar con púas como si fuera un perro- se dijo y sintiéndose aliviado.

-Creo que a mi sirviente, le falta un collar con púas después de todo….. ¡Es mi Marco!- terminando de copiar la tarea de él y reflexionando en su yo interno.

* * *

 **Bien lectores hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo, en relación al siguiente lo veremos en el transcurso de este mes, creo que será bastante extenso. Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Siente trato de darle un enfoque más acorde a Jackie en mi historia, no me gusto ese hacerla ver como si fuera una mujer adulta. Siempre he dicho que ella merecía un poco más de profundidad en la seria. En cuanto a la crianza de las Butterfly si es verdad actúa según como fueron educadas pero en el caso de Star reconoce cosas como la lealtad cuando encaro a Terry por su traición, yo creo que veremos a más familiares de ella.

 **Cohenn:** Obviamente aun queda mucha trama familiar entre Star y sus primas, creo que será ira desarrollando según avancemos, lo importante es que veremos más situaciones desarrollando a futuro entre los personajes, especialmente esa rivalidad de Marco y Terry.

Moon es un personaje bastante complejo como vimos en este capítulo, le daré otra visión y gracias por tu reviews anteriores en mis otras historias.

 **Guest:** Gracias por tus palabras, espero que sigas en sintonía.

 **Alphaprimus:** Gracias por tus palabras, lo de Priscilla fue una humorada y eso que fue un simple beso en la frente, espero que sigas junto a nosotros.

 **Inzanity 14:** Gracias por tus palabras si esto fic tiene bastante de todo, quizás Marco se esté acostumbrado lentamente a la presencia de Evil Star. Es una historia con todo un poco como hemos visto.

 **En fin en relación a los próximos capítulos tengo ciertas nociones y los he pensado pero requieren algo más, solo debo meditarlo….hasta la próxima...!**

 **Y recuerden los dos próximos capítulos se titulan:**

 **-¡Vamos A La Playa!.**

 **-Ajustes de Cuentas Con Una Pony.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola y buenas queridos lectores me da gusto en saludarles, estuve especialmente enfocado en escribir este capítulo estos días y viendo otros asuntos llamado …cof..cof..cof..DragónSlayers…..cof….cof…cof..., bien regresando con la historia retomaremos el punto donde dejamos pendientes, ósea vamos a ir con el capítulo de la playa, esto lo he pensando bastante en el fondo espero que les guste y de seguro a muchos les va hacer lanzar un grito con toda sus fuerzas de sorpresa…vamos con el capitulo y al final más palabras:**

* * *

-Los rumores eran ciertos- comento a su acompañante mirando maravillada todo el lugar. –Mike, mira una tranquila playa para que podamos disfrutar el sol, también cientos de colores….¡este lugar es el paraíso!..

-¡WHOA!- exclamo Mike (21 años). –Sin duda este lugar es muy diferente a Mewni…..todo está en paz.

La chica lucia un cabello negro con algunas hebras de rojo natural que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de complexión esbelta, ojos color grises, llevando un vestido con estampado de flores, un par de sandalias y un sombrero para el sol. Todo para mezclarse sin ningún problema entre los habitantes de la tierra para disfrutar, pero existía un detalle en particular siendo estas en sus mejillas en cada lado había una rosa de color carmesí, pero ella no había nacido dentro del linaje real de la familia Butterfly sino era considerada una hija ilegitima de nombre Rosalía (19 años).

-Creo que debemos empezar a disfrutar, nuestro paseo señorita Rosalía- señalo él.

-Mike- dijo ella en un tono gélido. –Sabes que me puedes decir, Rosalía…¡Tonto!- le replico acercándose a él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. El joven caballero respondió de inmediato aquel gesto tomando de la mano a la chica.

-Sí, Rosalía- contesto Mike. –Disfrutemos nuestro paseo, amor mío.

* * *

 **¡Vamos A La Playa!**

Aprovechando la oportunidad de repartir unos productos a una tienda cercana a la Playa Esmeralda a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad de Echo Creek, Rafael había decido pasar el resto del día del sábado en la playa en compañía de su esposa, dos hijos, la malvada princesa y hasta el perro proveniente de Mewni estaba abordo del vehículo de los Díaz.

-Playa Esmeralda, 5 kilómetros- leyó Star. –¿Aquí son seguras las playas?- pregunto.

-Si- contesto Marco. –Casi nunca sucede nada malo- viendo a Andrea y Barko observando por la ventana hacia el mar.

-¿Cómo son las playas en Mewni?- pregunto Rafael.

-Si, Star- dijo Angie con gran entusiasmo. –Cuéntanos un poco de sus playas.

-Pues…las playas en Mewni- dijo Star.

La malvada princesa explico que las playas en su dimensión natal eran bastante peligrosas dependiendo de la zona con acceso al mar, existían criaturas marinas peligrosas como pulpos gigantes, pirañas marinas, orcas con cuernos, caballitos de mar venenosos, tiburones gigantes que podían alcanzar los 15 metros y entre otras criaturas marinas e incluso sirenas.

-¿Sirenas?- preguntaron los Díaz.

-Si- contesto Star. –Digamos que en mi familia y las sirenas tenemos un pacto de no agresión, todo debido a un mal entendido.

-¿Cuál fue ese mal entendido?- pregunto Angie. –No creo que fuera tan grave.

-Verán…..mi tío abuelo Hebert Butterfly, le gustaba ir de pesca regularmente…..hasta que una de sus expediciones a mar abierto, se le presento una sirena que estaba de paso pidiéndole algunas indicaciones aparentemente iba de visita a otro reino marino….mi tío abuelo solo remaba a mar abierto pero nunca conoció las rutas marítimas….derribo a unas malas indicaciones por parte de él….. Una guerra se inicio tras eso algunos periodos de …..paz, guerra, paz, guerra, paz, paz…y unas cinco guerras más….luego de 10 años de batallas…..donde simplemente atacábamos el mar y las sirenas lanzaban arpones hacia las playas….¡en realidad ni fue una guerra solo un intento de…guerra…se conoció como la guerra sin sentido!- exclamo Star. –La reina de las sirenas y mi abuela firmaron el tratado de no agresión que dura hasta nuestro días….

-¡Whoa!- dijo Marco. –Olvidando el asunto de esa guerra….¿cómo son?- pregunto.

-Ya sabes….tienen la mitad del cuerpo como si fuera un pez y la parte superior de una persona…..claro en Mewni preferimos evitarlas a toda costa…..les gusta comer la carne de los mewmanos, engañar y hasta manipular con su canto- comento Star.

Los Díaz simplemente escucharon a Star pensando que en Mewni, exageraban un poco las cosas.

-En fin- dijo Rafael. –Es sábado, ya hicimos la parada que debíamos hacer. Ahora vamos lo que queda del día en la playa- señalo.

-Yo traje bloqueador solar- dijo Angie. –Uno para cada uno….y Star el tuyo tiene mejor protección para los rayos ultravioletas….estas algo pálida…

-¿Enserio?- pregunto revisando sus manos y brazos.

-En realidad estabas un poco más pálida, cuando llegaste- comento Marco.

Marco iba vestido con su traje de baño de color verde oscuro, una camiseta gris, su sudadera roja y un par de sandalias. Star llevaba un vestido con tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color morado, sandalias y sus gafas, por ultimo Andrea llevaba un traje de baño de color azul oscuro con estampados de estrellas llevando una gorra para evitar el sol.

-¡Sujétense chicos!- dijo Rafael. –En menos de 15 minutos estaremos en la playa.

 **En la playa, minutos después.**

Angie en compañía de Star fueron a colocarse sus trajes de baños mientras Rafael, Marco, Andrea y Barko se instalan en un lugar tranquilo notando la poca concurrencia de asistente a la playa.

-Recién esta comenzando la temporada de playa- comento Rafael. –Y nuestro querido perro ya tiene planes en como pasar el resto del día.

Tanto padre e hijo vinieron al cánido de Mewni acomodarse bajo una sombrilla echándose una siesta sobre la arena, mientras Andrea revisaba todos sus juguetes para la playa.

-¡Yo quiero hacer un castillo!- dijo a su padre.

-Sí, lo haremos- contesto Rafael. –¿Estás haciendo ejercicio?- pregunto a Marco.

-Yo- dijo el castaño confundido. –Es verdad….he estado entrando con la espada con Star, peleando contra las primas y en las ocasiones cuando Ludo ataca- se dijo.

-Te ves en forma- comento Rafael.

Marco había estado practicando con la espada junto a Star para prepararse en caso de algún ataque inesperado por parte de los familiares de la malvada princesa, luego de sus dos últimas victorias había comenzando con prácticas diarias con la espada demostrando en parte cierto crecimiento proveniente del castaño pero le faltaba un largo camino que recorrer.

-Sí, eso creo- contesto Marco.

Regresando a instalar las sombrillas para el sol, vio la figura de su madre en compañía de la malvada princesa regresando de los vestidores, Angie llevaba un traje de baño color lavanda y Star llevaba un bikini de color negro revelando una figura esbelta.

-¡Cierra la boca!...mijo- dijo Rafael. –Las mujeres se dan cuenta de esas cosas.

-Yo no estaba haciendo eso- contesto Marco.

-Sí, lo estabas haciendo- dijo Andrea. –Mirabas a Star…

-Yo…- callando en último momento antes que su madre y la malvada princesa llegaran junto a ellos.

* * *

La malvada princesa se encontraba observando en silencio las olas comenzando a caer en el aburrimiento, mientras Andrea en compañía de Rafael construía un castillo de arena, Angie estaba leyendo un libro y tratando de broncearse, en cuanto a Marco miraba en ocasiones a otras chicas que estaban presente en la playa.

-¡Este inútil sirviente!- se dijo colocándose de pie. –Marco- llamándolo.

-S…si- contesto él. –¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta- señalo. –Quiero conocer un poco mejor esta playa...

-¡Claro!- poniéndose de pie. –Iremos a dar una vuelta- indico a sus padres.

-Tengan cuidado- dijo Angie. –Y pensar que tuve esa misma figura que Star, cuando tenía su edad hasta antes de quedar embarazada de Marco- se dijo.

-Cariño- dijo Rafael captando su atención. –Igual sigues siendo hermosa para mí.

Ambos jóvenes habían salido de la arena comenzando a recorrer los alrededores antes de dar otro paso, la malvada princesa le dio un empujón haciendo recordar su posición.

-Te recuerdo que eres mi sirviente y a la única que debes….¡idolatrar, besar por donde piso y principalmente obedecer mis órdenes es a mi persona!...¡O a la próxima vez, te haré picadillo con mi motosierra de mariposa!- señalo Star y dándole un pellizco en la mejilla. –Ahora como un buen sirviente, llévame a un sitio para entretenerme- ordeno.

-Si- contesto Marco. –Eso me recuerda- quitándose la sudadera y convocándola sobre los hombros de la malvada princesa.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto a Marco. –¡Oh!...los demás chicos de esta playa me estaban mirando- se dijo en mente y acomodándose la sudadera del castaño.

-Por las dudas- contesto Marco. –Podemos ir a las maquinitas o recorrer todo el lugar- señalo.

-Te sigo- contesto Star.

 **En cambio, en el motel de playa Esmeralda.**

-Los terrestres realmente son muy diferentes a nosotros- comento Mike estudiando la habitación. –¡Rosalía!- llamando a la chica.

-¡MIKE!- grito Rosalía. –Tenemos vista al mar- señalo. El joven caballero de cabello rubio corto se abrió paso en dirección de la joven contemplando en silencio la vista hacia el mar y al resto de los asistentes a la playa.

-¡Podemos verlo más de cerca!- contesto Mike. –Alquilamos esta habitación hasta el medio día de mañana.

-Te recuerdo como tu ama me debes llevar a cenar, pasear e incluso cumplir todos mis caprichos- acercándose él y dándole un pellizco en la mejilla. –Sir Mike- mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

-¡Como usted ordene, señorita Rosalía!- fue la respuesta de Mike.

-Es Rosalía- replico a él. –No seas un pesado….¡Querido Mike!...¡estamos de vacaciones!.

-Solo por un día- contesto. –Luego debemos regresar a casa.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Rosalía. –Eso me recuerda…..¿hablaste con tu hermano?- pregunto.

Mike se quedo en silencio por unos minutos recordando a su hermano menor Terry o conocidos por todos como el gran traidor del batallón de la mariposa de los corazones, vendiendo a sus hermanos y hermanas de arma por un titulo.

-Sabes que me ignora por renunciar a la armada real y elegir servirte- contesto. –Pero lo ha estado pasando terrible…..luego de traicionar al batallón, está marcado como un traidor. Le dije que podías venir conmigo pero me dijo: _…..ahora soy un caballero de la gran reina Moon Butterfly, miembro de la armada real de caballeros….-_ repitiendo las palabras de su hermano.

Rosalía se sintió apenada por la pregunta a su amante, sabia en el fondo que dejo todo de lado para entrar bajo su servicio luego de la designación de la reina Moon y residir en su mansión en las afueras del reino Butterfly en compañía de los soldados plantas y flores creados por ella.

-Dale algo de tiempo- acariciando el rostro de Mike. –Él te buscara cuando más te necesite, por eso eres su hermano mayor- dándole un beso.

-…Lo esperare- contesto viendo a la chica. – ¡Ahora vamos a dar una vuelta y disfrutemos nuestras vacaciones!...

 **Mientras tanto.**

-Este juego es una estafa- protesto Star. –No me deja ganar fácilmente.

-Esa es la idea- dijo Marco. –Es un juego de habilidad, debes tener coordinación mano y ojo.

-Solo me gusta ganar- contesto Star. –Perder no es divertido- pasando el turno a su sirviente. El castaño introdujo las monedas al interior de la máquina de videojuegos, coincidentemente era uno de sus juegos favoritos.

-Yo te enseñare a jugar….¡Mortal Combat!- contesto. –¡Máximo esfuerzo!- se dijo.

La malvada princesa se quedo en silencio viendo el juego de su sirviente, prácticamente lo estaba haciendo ver como si fuera fácil hasta mantenía la concentración mientras otros asistentes a las maquinitas se acercaban a verlo.

-¡Máximo esfuerzo!- se repetía el castaño. –Golpe, salto, golpe, patada y salto- decía.

-Es hábil- se dijo Star. –Ojala fuera así de rápido con la espada- recordando sus secciones de entrenamiento. Algunos chicos estaban viendo el juego del castaño hablando entre sí, pero tras veinte minutos y apenas podía mantenerse resistiendo.

-Perdí- dijo Marco dejando de lado el juego. –No ha sido mejor marca….pero quizás a la próxima- regresando junto a Star. Luego de dejar atrás las maquinitas, su siguiente parada fue una tienda de batidos antes de seguir su camino.

-El de piña sabe rico- dijo Marco.

-Digamos que el de mango me parece demasiado dulce- comento Star. –¡Hey!- exclamo viendo al castaño tomando su batido y ella recibió el de sabor a piña.

-También me gusta el mango- dijo Marco. –¡A su salud princesa!.

-Si- contesto ella. –Debería darle una buena paliza pero al menos cambio su batido por el mío- se dijo.

Lentamente su paseo por los alrededores de la playa lo llevaron hacia un pequeño parque donde se encontraban algunos juegos infantiles pero vieron en ese momento un espectáculo poco común.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Star sorprendida.

-Ehmm….¿estamos bajo ataque?- pregunto Marco. –Ella no parece peligrosa y tampoco él.

En los columpios estaba una joven pareja siendo impulsados por un enorme ser fabricado de plantas y flores.

-¡MIKE!- grito Rosalía. –¡ES STAR Y SU NUEVO NOVIO!...¡ESE CHICO TERRESTRE QUE HUMILLO A VIVÍAN Y PRISCILLA!- señalo hacia ellos.

-Insisto….ella no parecer ser peligrosa- dijo Marco. –Yo no soy su novio- pensó.

 **Minutos después.**

Luego del inesperado encuentro los cuatro se retiraron a una fuente de soda que estaba solo a metros de la arena para charla más a gusto y disfrutar algunas bebidas frías.

-Mi nombre es Rosalía o conocida como la bruja de las flores y plantas- presentándose a Marco. –El es mi protector y anteriormente caballero de la armada real, Mike o Sir Mike el caballero de la rosa- señalo.

-Es un gusto- contesto Mike. -¡Vaya!...este es el terrestre que ayudo a derrotar a Vivían y Priscilla, incluso puso en su lugar a mi hermano….¡es normal pero es algo interesante!- teniendo una idea en mente.

-Hola soy Marco Díaz- contesto. –Soy el mejor amigo, sirviente y anfitrión de la princesa Star- viendo de reojo a la malvada princesa completamente incomoda por la presencia de su prima.

Star miraba a Rosalía como a Mike, ambos a diferencia de los anteriores ataques perpetrado por sus primas y la banda de Ludo en búsqueda de venganza, eran rivales de una categoría distinta a los anteriores. Su prima a pesar de ser una hija ilegitima había recibido el entrenamiento mágico por parte de la reina Moon demostrando ser una gran usuaria de la magia, en cuanto al protector de Rosalía perteneciente al cuerpo de los caballeros y entrenado por los mejores espadachines del reino Butterfly, había sido designado como protector de la joven Rosalía por parte de la malvada reina.

-Ha sido un tiempo- dijo Star a su prima como al protector. –No soy rival para ella tampoco es Marco para luchar a la par con Mike, ellos fácilmente nos derrotan sin mayores complicaciones- pensó.

-No te preocupes, prima- dijo Rosalía estudiando a su prima. –No me interesa involucrarme en la pelea familiar por derecho a sucesión al trono, pero lamente profundamente lo sucedido a tu batallón luego de saber su sentencia.

-Si- contesto ella un poco más aliviada. – ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto.

-Vacaciones- contesto Mike. –Vivían y Priscilla, cuando fueron tomadas bajo arresto hablaron sobre cómo era la tierra….en especial sobre tu nuevo soldado- señalando a Marco.

-Yo no soy un soldado- dijo Marco. –Claro he sido entrenado por Star, pero creo que me falta aún.

Mike con solo oír esas palabras, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro teniendo los ánimos de darle una pequeña clase al castaño.

-¿Quieres unos consejos?- pregunto el rubio. –No seas tímido, seré amable.

-No tengo espada- contesto Marco viendo de reojo a Star que estaba en silencio. –Claro, si me invocas una espada.

-No será necesario- dijo Mike. –Si quieres ser un protector real y especial de la princesa heredera del reino Butterfly, necesitas una de estas…- depositando frente al castaño una empuñadura de espada sin hoja.

-Una espada de nivel- dijo Star. –Pero esa es completamente nueva y sin activar.

-Antes de renunciar a la armada, el rey River me dio dos más para trabajarla….pero solo sigo perfeccionando la que se me otorgo cuando fui nombrado caballero- indico Mike.

-Pero no tiene hoja solo es una empuñadora de espada- dijo Marco. –¿Cómo obtengo la hoja?- pregunto.

Star le explico que la espada se activaba retirando el pomo e introduciendo el dedo para obtener un poco de la sangre del castaño, configurando automática la espada e iniciando en nivel 0.

-Como una espada de un juego RPG- dijo Marco. –Entonces simplemente quito el pomo y luego introduzco mi dedo para….- pero fue detenido por Mike en el último momento.

-Es mejor afuera…..evitemos algún desastre- indico al castaño. -¡Vamos afuera en la arena será lo ideal!...- en el momento de quedar a solas ambas primas retomaron la conversación mientras los dos jóvenes tenían su pequeña práctica.

-Star- dijo Rosalía. –Me sorprende que estés encariñando con un terrestre….sin mencionar que ni a Tom le demostrabas tanto aprecio como a él.

-La familia Díaz, me ha tratado bastante bien e incluso se preocupan que este cómoda…..sobre Marco digamos que ha sido alguien servicial a pesar de las tareas que le impongo…..en especial me ayudo a vencer a las otras dos dementes de Vivían y Priscilla…..creo que puedo confiar en él- contesto Star esbozando una sonrisa por el castaño. –Creo que podría ser miembro de mi batallón.

-¡Oh!- exclamo simplemente Rosalía. –Qué lindo, ella lo quiere….¡realmente los terrestres son intrigantes!- se dijo.

 **Desde Marco.**

-Mi espada esta en el nivel 30- señalo Mike. –Me convertí en caballero a los 17 años, pero renuncie al cuerpo de la real armada e incluso Star me ofreció unirme a su batallón pero decline esa oferta por estar junto a Rosalía, obviamente por decreto de la reina Moon.

-¿Cómo vas mejorando?- pregunto Marco. –Por lógica debería ser con cada victoria.

-Si, es verdad- contesto Mike. –Pero de cada victoria harás tu espada una mejor pero las derrotas te enseñara a conocerla- tomando su espada que estaba desactivada.

El castaño observo como Mike activo su espada generando una hoja de acero siendo casi de 2 metros de largo que blandía con gran maestría y parecía ligera.

-Mi espada de nivel 30 pesa como si fuera una pluma pero resistente como las escamas de un dragón- dijo Mike. –Pero la puedo blandir con suma facilidad por el simple hecho de tener mi sangre, también ajustar la hoja de la espada según sea mi oponente- comento.

-¿Qué sucede si tomo esa espada?- pregunto Marco.

-Pues….- dijo Mike clavando la punta en la arena. –Trata de blandirla.

El castaño se acerco con calma tomando el mango de la espada y tratando de moverla con todas sus fuerzas, pero esa monstruosa espada resultaba ser demasiado pesada para él.

-No importa que sea una espada de nivel 30 o nivel 0, solo tú puedes blandirla pero si alguien más trata de poseerla, le será imposible de moverla sin importar su fuerza- contesto a la pregunta. –¿Pesa?- pregunto.

-Seguro como si fuera una roca- contesto Marco. –Entonces la espada se desarrolla con cada victoria como derrota, incluso solo puede esgrimirla y no preocuparme si alguien la roba….en otras palabras es mi espada personal- comento.

-¡Excelente!- dijo Mike. –Creo que ya capto la idea- se dijo.

-Ahora activare mi espada- dijo Marco tomando la empuñadura otorgado por Mike. –Solo introduzco mi debo donde estaba el pomo y ….¡auch….eso dolió!...

-Solo por unos minutos- dijo Mike.

El mango de la espada se transformo por completo, empezando por combinar colores como el azul en la empuñadura y el negro en la guarda formando una especie de M, donde separada la hoja de acero al resto del arma, el pomo había cambiado por completo, ya no era una esfera sino una punta de color rojo carmesí.

-Bonito hoja- dijo Mike estudiando la espada. –Ahora está en nivel 0 y 100 es el máximo….muy pocos han logrado convertir su espada en el máximo nivel, tu espada es de clase bastarda o en otras palabras una espada de dos manos, fácil de esgrimir y capaz de luchar contra cualquier otra.

-Gracias- respondió Marco. –Ahora solo debo luchar contra tu espada gigante.

-Sobre eso….- dijo Mike esgrimiendo su espada se concentro por unos pocos segundos transformándola en una espada bastante similar a la del castaño. –Mi espada es de hoja larga, pero lentamente podrás ir manejando la hoja a tu antojo.

-¡Suena genial!- exclamo notando a Star y Rosalía que estaban viendo la práctica.

-Eso me recuerda- dijo Mike. –Conociste a mi hermano Terry, te pido disculpa en su nombre es algo mal educado.

-Terry- replico él. –El traidor…..- llevándose la mano a la boca.

-No te preocupes- dijo Mike. –Eso sucede a quienes rompe sus juramentos, entonces comencemos….¡ATACA!...- El castaño mantuvo la calma avanzando hacia él, cuando ambas hojas chocaron entre sí. Se demostró de inmediato la gran diferencia de poder.

-Tiene voluntad- se dijo Mike lanzando una estocada. –Con más fuerza.

-Es fuerte pero solo muestra una parte de su verdadero poder- se dijo el castaño.

Por unos minutos intercambiaron varios choques entre ambas espadas provocando algunas chispas, pero la hoja de Mike solo estaba revelando una mínima parte de su poder.

 **Desde Star.**

 **-** Mike siempre ha sido un gran espadachín a diferencia del traidor de Terry- comento Star. –Pero Marco es diferente- se dijo.

-¡ANIMO MIKE!- grito Rosalía dando un sorbo a su gaseosa. –Anima a Marco, es tu protector.

-Yo le he entrando- contesto Star. –En fin…..¡Entonces realmente no vamos a luchar!- inquirió a su prima.

-No tengo interés alguno como ya te mencione- contesto. –La lucha interna de la familia no me interesa en lo más mínimo, tampoco soy una Butterfly…..¡Soy una hija ilegitima después de todo, tengo más libertades!...

-Yo tengo un año para obtener mi libertad- comento Star. –Debo encontrar la forma de conseguir liberal a mi batallón…

-Si, eso deseas debes conseguirlo- dijo Rosalía. –Pero también puedes renunciar a tus derechos y mantenerte en el exilio…..¡quizás aquí en la tierra!- señalo.

-No voy a renunciar- contesto Star.

-Solo te doy una idea…..¡mira esta dimensión es muy diferente a Mewni, es pacifica, las personas son tranquilas e incluso tendrías paz!...- indico Rosalía. –Solo deja que las demás se destruyan entre ellas, tú puedes tener una vida pacífica.

-No- fue la respuesta de Star. –Debo liberar a mi batallón, recuperar mi castillo flotante y defenderme de los ataque de mis primas y mis enemigos.

-Entonces sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo- dijo Rosalía. –Siempre hemos sido cercanas e incluso si necesitas de mi ayuda puedes enviar a tú nuevo novio….a mí mansión, para pedir mi ayuda.

-No es mi novio- contesto Star. –Tampoco mi amante como….¡Mike!...

-Puedo ver que lo aprecias….no me puedes engañar, realmente veo que te preocupas por él…..como ya mencione…..ni siquiera Tom recibía un trato tan…..¡Digno!...- exclamo.

-Tom al ser un demonio, seria malvado pero resulto ser un pacifista, no come carne y sin mencionar cuando solía asistir a esas reuniones de los ecologistas…-contesto Star y sintiendo un escalofrió. –Nunca me había aburrido de esa forma…

-Dejando de lado eso….¡mira!- señalo hacia donde se encontraba Marco y Mike practicando. El castaño resistió por varios minutos antes de ser desarmado por Mike, concluyendo la práctica.

-Tiene potencial- comento Rosalía. –Pero le falta por mejorar y un largo camino antes de ser un gran espadachín.

 **Minutos después.**

-Solo debes seguir entrenando, pero estoy seguro que será un gran espadachín solo necesitar entrenar, entrenar y entrenar….mejorar progresivamente- dijo Mike.

-Si- fue la respuesta de Marco. –Y gracias por la espada.

-No te preocupes- contesto Mike viendo a Rosalía y Star acercándose donde se encontraban. –Veo que te has preocupado de enseñarle lo básico y series más avanzadas.

-Sí, lo he ayudado pero le falta mucho- contesto Star. Rosalía se abrió paso al castaño mirándolo de frente y dándole un beso en cada lado de su rostro dedicándole unas palabras.

-Gracias por cuidar y ayuda a mi prima- dijo. –No es tan mala como se ve…¡ella te aprecia!...

-Espero serle de apoyo- contesto Marco.

Luego de una despedida entre los cuatros, la pareja compuesta por Rosalía y Mike decidió ir a su habitación de motel para descansar unos minutos antes de ir por algo de cenar.

-Creo que será un buen espadachín, pero necesita tiempo antes de lograrlo- comento Rosalía.

-Si- fue la respuesta de Mike. –Y cuando eso suceda lo voy a desafiar a un combate, para ver cómo están nuestras fuerzas.

-Le das una espada de nivel, luego quieres pelear con él para ver quién es más fuerte- inquirió al rubio.

-Solo es combatir- contesto Mike. –Una buena pelea siempre es necesaria para mejorar mi espada- tomando de la mano a Rosalía.

-¡Hombres!- dijo ella riendo.

* * *

En cuanto a Star y Marco que continuaban su camino de regreso junto a los padres del castaño, mirando hacia el horizonte viendo como lentamente el sol se iba ocultando.

-Realmente pesa como si fuera una pluma- dijo Marco estudiando su nueva espada con la hoja desactivada. –¿Qué opinas?- pregunto. La malvada princesa estudio fijamente la empuñadura, recordando como los caballeros de su reino recibían aquellas espadas luego de ser nombrados.

-Ya era tiempo- contesto Star y recordando las palabras de su prima. –¡Y gracias!...

-¿Gracias?- pregunto Marco. –¿Por qué gracias?- viendo a Star.

-Gracias….por ser un gran sirviente- contesto Star. –Sin tu ayuda… las dementes de mis primas podrían ganar fácilmente.

-De nada- contesto Marco. –¿Existían alguna oportunidad contra Rosalía y Mike?- pregunto.

La malvada princesa se quedo silencio meditando la respuesta, en el fondo sabía que su prima y su protector fácilmente obtendría la victoria, en especial si Rosalía liberaba todos sus poderes.

-No- fue su respuesta. –Ella es más fuerte que yo, solo mi mamá puede derrotarla con suma facilidad.

-Entonces debemos ser más fuerte- dijo Marco.

-¡SI!- contesto Star sorprendida. –Ya hablas como los soldados de mi batallón- dándole un pellizco en la mejilla.

-¿Enserio seria parte de tu batallón?- pregunto Marco.

-Dije que hablas como los soldados de mi batallón- recalco a él. –Eres un miembro del batallón de la mariposa de corazones….¡Ya lo eres, Marco!...

-¡Genial!- contesto Marco.

-Esa sonrisa no va durar en él….¡Ya encargue su collar, mi valiente soldado!- se dijo siguiendo al castaño. -Eso me recuerda que quiero nachos- ordeno.

 **En la lavandería, castillo Butterfly.**

-¡Esto es una pesadilla!- protesto Priscilla. –Llevamos 5 días trabajando sin parar en este lugar, y ni siquiera hemos sido capaz de reducir esa enorme montaña de ropa sucia- viendo como la ropa se iba acumulando.

-¡Te puedes callar un poco!- dijo Vivían. –Trato de planificar mi venganza.

-¡Venganza!- exclamo ella. –¡Vivían!...como puedes planificar, mientras tenemos ropa y más ropa por lavar, sin contar que Sir Lavabo se tomo unas vacaciones dejándonos a cargo de todo esto…

-Eso te pasa por el simple hecho de que sueles estar todo el día con animales salvajes, te has vuelto una…..¡cabeza hueca!- exclamo su prima.

-¡HEY!- contesto. –No me asustas cerebrito…e incluso puedo darte una paliza con o sin mis mascotas…..pero dime como puedes planificar en un sitio como este- inquirió a ella.

-Sin duda eres una cabeza hueca- contesto. –Digamos que mi plan solo ha sido ejecutado en parte….como ya sabes, mi primer intento de atacar fue un simple experimento….¡ahora debo comenzar mi siguiente fase de mi plan llamado….¡RUINA INEVITABLE PARTE II!- señalo.

-Creo que te estás volviendo demente- contesto Priscilla arqueando una ceja.

-¡Eres una idiota sin remedio!- respondió Vivían. –La primera parte de mi plan solo fue un experimento…..utilice en mi prototipo del collar de control mental, materiales baratos. Antes de ser arrestada ordene a mis asistentes en huir y comenzar a recolectar mejores materiales…

-Eso es muy lindo y genial- viendo a su prima. –Pero solo necesito saber una cosa muy importante… ¿a quién le colocaras ese nuevo collar?- pregunto.

-En esa parte entras tú….queridísima Priscilla- contesto Vivían. –Necesitare de tu ayuda.

-No me dejare colocar ese collar y tampoco a mis mascotas- contesto Priscilla. –Te recuerdo que Star...fácilmente nos hará morder el polvo.

-Por amor al maíz- dijo Vivían. –Ya tengo en mente a mis nuevos candidatos- contesto.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Priscilla.

-Pues….

Vivían se levanto un poco la falda de su vestido, alrededor de su pierna derecha estaba atado una pequeña libreta de notas y pasándosela a su prima.

-En medio de la libreta encontraras a los cuatros candidatos- señalo. –Son los mejores para esta tarea.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Priscilla. –¡Ellos cuatros son muy peligrosos…!.

Ella estudio las cuatros fotografías de aquellos oficiales caídos en desgracia y actualmente estaban en la prisión de cristales, vigiladas por Rhombulus condenados bajo los cargo de conspiración en contra de la corona Butterfly.

-Severín el legendario monstruo lobo, Gisela la científica loca, Sir Tobías el monstruo urraca, Jester el bardo….¡los cuatros grandes oficiales del batallón de la mariposa de corazones!- exclamo Vivían. –Con la nueva versión del collar de control mental, ellos obedecerán mis órdenes… ¡sin cuestionar!- levantado su mano para sellar la nueva alianza.

-…. ¡Está bien!- contesto Priscilla estrechando la mano de Vivían. –Solo nos quedan cinco semanas más en la lavandería.

-Sí, podemos esperar- contesto Vivían. –Luego te sacare de mi camino- se dijo.

-Pobrecita, después la traicionare- pensó y mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

* * *

 **¡Ahora pueden respirar luego del emocionante capitulo!...como dije en principio solo me basaría en algunos capítulos y otros serian completamente originales para darle una mirada distinta a todos los capítulos como que Marco y Star tienen 16 años en esta historia, ya saben que siempre tomo otro rumbo en especifico a mis historias.**

 **Ahora regresando con los próximos capítulos que se titulan y de seguro les va a gustar:**

 **¡Ajustando Cuenta Con Una Pony!.**

 **¡Un Demonio Atípico!. –No confundir con el capítulo de la luna roja, eso es aparte-**

 **¡Confabulación!**

 **Y creo que vieron algunas referencias entre medio de este capítulo, espero que sigan en sintonía y ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Jajajajaj….yo creo que saldría por ahí, a divertirse y terminaría en la cárcel por destrozos a la propiedad, Tom pronto tendrá una participación en un capitulo futuro, sobre Marco me imagino un collar de cuero rojo, con púas alrededor, una medalla con forma de corazón y su nombre además del número telefónico de Star hasta ajustable.

 **Inzanity 14:** Gracias **,** digamos que no puedo divulgar nada en relación al sujeto que perdió del brazo, no quiero hacer algún spoiler a futuro. Si recordamos la lavandería es un sitio algo peligroso y siempre existe mucho trabajo entre medio, el asunto del collar pronto lo veremos.

 **Cohenn:** Jajaja pobres niñas, es lo que resulta luego de fallar en un plan de conspiración, gracias trato de marcar una gran diferencia entre esta historia y las demás, solo que los próximos capítulos sean un éxito.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Gracias espero que lo próximo que sea publicado como este capítulo, lo ideal es llegar a final de temporada eso incluye varios giros inesperados, sin mencionar desarrollo de personajes situaciones aun más complicadas y entre otras cosas.

 **Claudiozero777:** Gracias por tus palabras, imagínate todo lo que debe venir en los próximos capítulos, lo importante es seguir en sintonía, disfrutar la historia y mucho más.

 **Lectores como recordaran esta historia es de publicación de dos capítulos por mes, eso quiere decir que nos veremos el próximo mes en la siguiente actualización, eso me recuerda en estoy trabajando en estos momentos y se llama ¡DragónSlayer, corran la voz!...pero eso es para tratar en la otra historia.**

 **En portada tenemos en esta ocasión a como se vería Rosalía, la prima más peligrosa pero poco interesada en la lucha de la familia pero en esta imagen no salen sus marcas, ella tiene marcas de rosas carmesí, todos sus respetos a su ilustrador o artista. Agradecimiento a su persona.**

 **Eso es todo lectores, nos vemos a la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola lectores les saludo nuevamente, trayendo algo muy especial. Digamos esta idea me surgió mientras estaba leyendo y tratando otros asuntos, apenas se me vino a la mente anota la idea para concertarla luego, creo que este capitulo así realizando reflexiones interna de Evil Star, publicare cada ciertos capítulos….obviamente deben pasar algunas situaciones, es para tratar de algún modo ciertos vacíos o impresiones en sucesos puntuales.**

 **En esta ocasión mencionare situaciones pasadas, como impresiones y hasta algunos nuevos personajes, vamos con el capitulo y al final más palabra.**

* * *

 **Primera Entrada Del Diario De La Princesa**

 _¡Querido Diario!..._ (escribiendo, se detiene y lo vuelve a leer)…. _es algo patético decir…Querido….. Realmente se ha cumplido casi cuatro semanas desde que fui exiliada a la tierra…creo que debo comenzar a explicar algunas situaciones y como llegue a ser exiliada política aquí junto a los Díaz…_

 _Tampoco voy hablar de mi niñez a grandes rasgos, digamos que se resume en estudios de política, magia, entrenamiento militar como de supervivencia_ ….(recuerdo….escalofrió y suspiro)…. _En ese punto simplemente tenía 8 años, desperté en medio del bosque de la muerte y me demore casi una semana en regresar al castillo….según las palabras de mi señora madre era…..¡forjar carácter!...¿Qué clase de madre arroja a su única hija al bosque de la muerte, por una semana con tan solo una cuerda?... en realidad me fue bien, obtuve una piedra y una vara para utilizarla como lanza….. me gustaba pasar más tiempo con papá, siempre estábamos en la biblioteca leyendo libros o en ocasiones….íbamos al patio de armas para entrenar pero puede decir que es un gran luchador como inteligente… a diferencia de los cabezas huecas….de la familia Johansen… realmente son una banda de brutos e imprudentes, siempre me pregunto cómo papá pudo salir de esa familia….en resumen esa fue mi vida antes de los 14 años….sin mencionar que estuve saliendo con el demonio más débil y sensible de todos…_ (mueca de completo desagrado) _…_

(Cambiando de página y escribiendo).

 _Comenzaremos por mis 14 años, recuerdo ese día recibí muchos regalos…. Ese día estaba muy emocionada, según las tradiciones de la familia real Butterfly al ser heredera del trono en ese momento….se me entrego un cofre mediano con oro….eso significaba que podía utilizarlo como me plazca pero…digamos que ya estaba de cierto modo cansada de ser simplemente la heredera al trono…. Deseaba ser un poco más….imitar algunas anteriores reinas y que mi nombre estuviera grabado en la historia….ya saben no ser la típica princesa….recurrí a la tabla mágica para ver mi fortuna y me decía que debía comenzar a construir mi propio camino, luego de tomar ese cofre…decidí colocar mi primer decreto real solicitando soldados y caballeros para conformar mi propio ejército solo obtuve en principio cuatro reclutas….el primero fue Severin que había servido a mi abuela Comet como capitán de la guardia real, luego a mi madre ocupando el cargo de maestro de armas y por último a mi…siendo mi segundo al mando…..el enseño los primeros pasos para dominar la espada…como otras armas….cuando se presento a mi llamado realmente estaba feliz por verlo….¡siempre me comentaba que le recordaba bastante a mi abuela!...nunca tuve la oportunidad de saber el porqué…..luego y de manera inesperada llego Sir Tobías….realmente me sorprendió verlo….me explico que necesitaba salir del castillo, se sentía completamente sofocado y deseaba surcar nuevamente los cielos, Severin se mostro satisfecho en verlo unido a nuestra causa…_

 _Luego pasaron tres semanas…..con Severin y Tobías, estábamos planeando alguna expedición para obtener nuestros primeros frutos….cuando se presento Gisela, deseosa de exhibir sus inventos….en principio nos mostramos algo escépticos en reclutar a una científica loca pero luego de su demostración de uno de sus inventos le dimos la bienvenida….por ultimo antes de partir a nuestro primer ataque…Jester llego en el último momento, creo que la única razón en unirlo al grupo fue porque traía consigo una guitarra eléctrica que podía lanzar fuego…. Solo éramos 5 y cometimos nuestro primer ataque en contra de los cíclopes, robando varios de sus tesoros….fue un ataque bastante atrevido…teniendo nuestro primer éxito…._ ( silencio y sentimiento de nostalgia) _…_

(Cambiando de página)

 _Paso un año para entonces ya tenía bajo mi mando a 125 soldados y caballeros, rápidamente comenzamos a ganar cierta notoriedad tomando el nombre del….¡Batallón De La Mariposa De Corazones!...utilizamos como estandarte…¡un corazón siendo atravesado con una espada por el medio!... en ese entonces el traidor Terry estaba con nosotros, en principio trate de reclutar a Mike pero recibí como respuesta un…¡No!...luego me referiré a Rosalía y a él…_

 _En aquel entonces….conseguí mi castillo flotante…o mejor dicho, todo gracias a una subasta de Quest Buy. Aparentemente un rey de una dimensión lejana…..necesitaba dinero y dejo en prenda el castillo para saldar sus deudas…luego de una completa reparación y un mobiliario completamente nuevo… gracias a mi nueva adquisición podía reclutar más soldados y caballeros, coincidentemente en esas semanas puse fin a mi relación amorosa._

 _Sobre Tom solo comencé a salir con él por ser un demonio, ellos por naturaleza son seres bastante malvados y oscuros pero… todo comenzó cuando asistí junto a mis padres a una cena en el inframundo, en aquel entonces contaba con 13 años, él me pidió salir en primer lugar….un par de citas y cenas….finalmente nos convertimos en pareja, personalmente siempre pensé que podía ser malvado trate de darle un pequeño empujón e incluso fui apoyada por los propios reyes Lucitor, en especial su madre….pero siempre terminaba en la reuniones de los ecológicas, en ciertas actividades para defender los derechos…en resumen….fue un completo fracaso mi relación….la gota que rebalso el vaso fue cuando me dijo que nos inscribió en un campamento para jóvenes parejas, ya saben me refiero a esa clase de lugares con charlas, juegos y otras babosa_ _das…hasta para reafirmar nuestro amor…. En medio del baile en el castillo Butterfly, puse fin a mi noviazgo…hasta el día de hoy siempre recibo llamadas a mi espejo mágico, regalos o invitaciones pero siempre le envió una respuesta y esa es….¡VE A LLORAR CON MAMÁ!..._

 _Regresando al asunto de mí caía en desgracia, el plan básicamente era regresar al castillo Butterfly y tomarlo por sorpresa pero Terry se había adelantado, apenas pusimos un pie en el castillo, fuimos rodeados por un gran contingente de soldados Butterfly, Johansen, Pony Head y Lucitor…..¡Al menos pude darle un puñetazo a ese traidor, antes de ver a mi batallón de 425 soldados y caballeros ser cristalizado, siendo enviados a la prisión de cristales de Rhombulus!…_

 _Eso fue en resumen toda mi vida antes del exilio….ahora tengo el tiempo en mi contra debo encontrar alguna forma de romper esos cristales, sumando a que debo pelear contra mis familiares, la banda de Ludo Avarius y sobrevivir a eso llamado… ¡academia!...para ser sincera mi estadía en la tierra ha sido bastante gratificante…los Díaz…me han tratado realmente bien….¡e incluso cada semana recibo dinero de la tierra por el simple hecho de vivir con ellos!...Me pregunto a que se debe, creo que debo hablar de cada uno de ellos…_

 _El señor Díaz siempre que está en casa, prepara el almuerzo o cualquier comida. En ocasiones suele tocar su guitarra, aparentemente antes había estado en una banda en su ciudad….tocando algo llamado…¡Serenata!...Marco dice que es algo bastante interesante….realmente se esfuerza para tener todo en la casa, reconozco que el trabajo duro es importante….yo solía hacer lo mismo cuando comencé con mi batallón, también habla de otras cosas del sacrificio, lealtad y hasta los frutos luego de una larga jornada….eso me recuerda que siempre esta coqueteando con la señora Angie Díaz y riendo…_

 _Sobre ella digamos que me parece algo rarita….no en un mal sentido….aparentemente….tiene algo que ocultar, siempre suele estar realizando la limpieza de la casa o ayudando al señor Díaz en su negocio de productos mexicanos…los sábados por la noche nos plancha las prendas de vestir, luego la deja en nuestras habitaciones, también lleva a Barko a caminar por el vecindario….en caso que Marco este estudiando….sin mencionar que no pusieron queja por la llegada de él o la planta carnívora enviada por papá….en realidad siempre me habla sobre ciertos asuntos en relación a la diferencia entre los chicos y chicas… pero los lunes por la tarde suele ir a un sitio llamado grupo de apoyo, aparentemente da alguna clase de charla…a jóvenes problemáticos…¡Cocina bastante bien, en especial esos postres!...también me pregunto qué quiere decir…la expresión macho mexicano…._

 _Luego tenemos a la pequeña Andrea, ella digamos que me recuerda a mi prima más joven Minerva….que resulta ser hija de mi tía Felicity. Algunas ocasiones suele quedarse conmigo, le gusta cepillar mi cabello o también hacer trenzas, pintarme las uñas y para ser una niña lo hace bastante bien….esa hacha de batalla que le regale, la convirtió en su mejor amigo…le pego hasta un par de ojos locos, le puso brillo y le coloco un sombrero… ¡lo bautizo el señor hacha!...la mayoría del tiempo trae sus muñeca y debo jugar a las fiestas del té, en mi familia de cierta forma siempre son juegos para demostrar quién es el superior, aquí en la tierra son juegos más amigables…._

 _Por último tenemos a mi enigmático sirviente Marco… en principio me pareció algo simplón, realmente simplón….suele estar haciendo su tarea, jugar videojuegos, lavar mi ropa interior…esto último se le da bastante bien…en ocasiones me escabullo en medio de la noche para comprender mejor su persona pero él solo duerme hasta una vez le dibuje un bigote y ni siquiera se despertó, lo que me dice mi tabla mágica…en relación a que es importante para el futuro…ese artículo mágico es bastante complicado de entender….como el sujeto que reside en el interior del libro de hechizos que solo se la pasa durmiendo…o comiendo….al menos ha sido de gran ayuda, reconozco que sin su apoyo... vencer a Ludo y sus matones o Vivían como Priscilla. Las victorias serian un poco más difícil de obtener…sin contar que siempre copio su tarea o los exámenes de la academia, Mike le dio una espada de nivel y lo que dijo Rosalía….sobre encariñarme con él….digamos que lo estimo y sin contar que hace poco ordene un collar para su persona….es un nuevo modelo, de cuero rojo, con púas de acero inoxidable y un medallón de corazón….¡Es mi sirviente Marco!..._ (risa terrorífica) _…¡Es Mi Marco!...O como dicen en mi familia si te lo encuentras es de tu propiedad…_

 _En comparación a mi familia que solo me agradan mis primas Rosalía y Minerva, puedo decir que los Díaz realmente me aprecian. Mike es otro de los que pueden decir que me agradan, en más de una ocasión trate de reclutarlo para mi batallón, su corazón es para Rosalía….ellos siempre han sido unidos y no es extraño que ambos tengan cierta relación, y mi prima ya lo confirmo ella no tiene interés en el trono, después de todo somos como hermanas…._

(Cambiando de página).

(Pensando y mirando la hoja en blanco)… _..creo que vendrán más ataques de mis primas o primos, si tuviera que elegir alguno ese sería mi primo Duncan o como se le apoda Duncan el vago, siempre se preocupa de vestir con ropas muy ostentosas, lucir como si fuera el rey del castillo y acompañado de sus sirvientas…..es hijo mayor de mi tío Heartrude, prácticamente toda la familia lo aborrece, no sabe hacer nada sin dinero… y tampoco inspira alguna clase de lealtad….afirma ser un gran espadachín pero en realidad, los miembros de la guardia real lo dejan ganar para evitar una Super Rabieta, en el fondo no es ninguna amenaza…..claro excepto por mojar la cama…._ (Risa) _….._ (Escribir, escribir, escribir…..bostezo….y escribir) _….mejor me voy a dormir ya es pasada la media noche y mañana tengo academia, eso me recuerda que debo copiar la tarea a Marco…_ (risa y cierre del diario) _…._

* * *

 **Aquí terminamos este pequeño capitulo, espero que fuera de su gusto.**

 **Antes de responder los reviews quiero dejar una situación en claro, la publicación de esta serie es de carácter de dos capítulos por mes, anteriormente surgieron enseguida duda o confusión pero son dos capítulos por mes, este atentos al siguiente y se titula.**

 **Ajustando Cuenta Con Un Pony.**

 **Vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Me baso más en una familia con distintos miembros, obviamente mi intención era presentar a Rosalía como un miembro de la familia bastante contraria a como se muestra, ella es más coqueta y relajada….es casi una condición que traten como sirvientes, incluso confunde algo los sentimientos… en el sentido de relacionarse, pero Mike es muy amado por Rosalía, ella es algo extraña de cierto punto de vista pero él, le gusta como es…

 **MarcoSketcher:** Star sabe en el fondo que Rosalía es más poderosa que ella, incluso sabe magia de un tipo diferente aprovechando las plantas y flores de donde sea…Marco irá creciendo como Star dentro de la historia. Mike es ideado como el clásico caballero de los cuentos, pero obviamente desea luchar con rivales más fuertes, a futuro podemos tener una batalla a un nivel distinto con Marco. Al final hablare del plan de Vivían y Priscilla como su loca alianza.

 **Adrian Wilder:** Rosalía causo un gran impacto, la relación de hermanos entre Mike y Terry se verá a fondo según pasen los capítulos.

 **Cohenn:** En principio el capitulo estaba apuntado en otra dirección pero al final lo reescribí y obtuvimos algo muy diferente y bastante más divertido…obviamente muchos personajes saldrán como tengo pensado pero falta para eso…aun tenemos camino por recorrer.

 **Alphaprimus:** Ese collar pronto se vendrá, solo esperar.

 **Claudiozero 777:** El lagarto sin Brazo es Toffee, siendo el enemigo mortal de Moon por lógica. Básicamente Rosalía y Mike son un poco más libre ellos pueden hacer lo que gusten, ellos viven fueran de la estructura del castillo Butterfly o estarían todo el tiempo en el castillo o el manicomio, como mencione vendrán capitulo bastante intentos.

 **Hina590:** Terry puede verse como un héroe para algunos, pero lamentablemente Terry esta marcado como un traidor,por entregar a sus hermanos y hermanas de armas, cambiando de bando pero a pesar de esa acción sigue siendo alguien poco confiable…ni Moon confía en él.

 **Bien antes de cerrar quiero hablar detenidamente sobre un punto importante, actualmente estamos en la primera temporada o mejor dicho parte de la primera temporada.**

 **La dirección que apunta la historia como han visto ha cambiado en algunos aspectos como capítulos para la primera parte tengo en mente el capitulo del brazo monstruo, la fiesta de Brittney y Quest Buy, en cuanto a los otros capítulos serán una mezcla de ideas propias como otras situaciones ya saben como todo lo es dirigido a realizar algunos cambios.**

 **Centrándonos en el final de la primera parte de esta temporada, está enfocada en el ataque de los cuatros oficiales del batallón de Star…. Esta primera parte de la temporada debe concluir en el capítulo 15 como máximo…en el capítulo 16 se inicia la segunda parte de la primera temporada de manera oficial, pero aun falta camino por recorrer antes del final de esta primera temporada…según mis cálculos la primera temporada completa concluirá en el capítulo 30 a 32 como máximo, pero recuerden falta para concluir esta primera temporada…luego viene la segunda temporada pero falta bastante y mucho camino.…**

 **Eso es todo lectores hasta la próxima!...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola lectores les saludo nuevamente, luego del anterior capítulo de la primera entrada del diario ahora regresamos con otro capítulo continuando la historia, esta vez inspirado en uno de la serie.**

 **Es algo bastante puntual en este caso pero bastante relevante a futuro de toda la trama, les recuerdos este mes tenemos al menos dos capítulos adicionales, sin más que decir iniciamos y al final más palabras como de costumbre:**

* * *

La malvada reina Butterfly se encontraba trabajando como de costumbre en su oficina personal, revisando informes de estado, de inteligencia, escribiendo o respondiendo mensajes a distintos lugares de Mewni e incluso revisando ciertos documentos en relación a fugitivos de los diversos reinos.

-Bruja, mercenario….caballero renegado…rebelde….este sujeto fue ejecutado la semana pasada- dejando de lado uno de los incontables carteles, luego de revisar un par de retratos de criminales inesperadamente dio con cierto cartel que le llamo la atención. –Esto parece cierta broma….ella es amable, pero me pregunto qué fue lo que hizo…- estudiando el retrato.

Moon lanzo un bostezo continuando con sus deberes de reina pero en su mente continua rondando ciertas preguntas en relación a su hija.

-Quizás vaya a la tierra por Star…..pero es algo raro buscar venganza, en especial para los de su especie, en fin ese es problema de mi hija como de su nuevo….¡sirviente!...- recordando la historia de Vivían y Priscilla. –….Me pregunto que tendrá de... ¡especial, un simple humano!…- se dijo y revisando otro decreto real antes de firmarlo.

* * *

 **¡Ajustando Cuenta Con Una Pony!**

 _ **En alguna dimensión sin identificar.**_

-¿Alguna pista?- pregunto el líder de los autómatas. –Ella debe ser capturar.

-¡¿Señor?!- dijo uno de sus subordinados. –Mire esto…

El líder de los autómatas tomo entre sus manos un estuche de tijeras dimensionales, realizando un análisis con su ojo. Luego de una breve inspección al objeto que estaba cubierto de brillos, miro a sus dos subordinados esperando sus nuevas órdenes.

-Ella estuve aquí….- mirando en todas direcciones. –Según sus antecedentes….tuvo ciertos problemas con una princesa de su dimensión natal…

-¿Entonces hacia donde?- preguntaron los otros autómatas al mismo tiempo.

-Rumbo a la tierra- contesto el líder. –Nadie escapa de Santa Olga, la más prestigiosa institución educacional para futuras reinas…

 _ **En cambio.**_

-Entonces….¿cual es el objetivo de todo esto?- pregunto Star revisando su hoja para anotar las respuestas. – ¿Esto tiene algún fin?- pregunto por segunda vez. El castaño luego de limitar a girar los ojos dejando de lado su lápiz Nº 2, llevando su mirada hacia la malvada princesa.

-¡Es un examen vocacional!- señalo Marco. –Es fácil lees…la pregunta, luego vez las respuestas y llenas el espacio en blanco…simple- explico por quinta vez en esa noche a la malvada princesa.

-Es aburrido- dijo Star. –Voy a esperar a que termines….de paso tráeme...algo de comer y beber, ya va siendo algo tarde….- ordeno.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban a solas en la residencia Díaz, en cambio Rafael estaba en su negocio realizando un inventario de toda su mercancía, en cuanto a Angie y Andrea había asistido a la práctica de patinaje de la más joven de los Díaz. Coincidentemente luego de su jornada escolar, se les entrego un examen vocacional para comenzar a tomar algunas decisiones importantes para su futuro tras terminar sus estudios de la academia.

-Para tu mala suerte, debes llenarla por ti misma….estas hojas son analizadas por una computadora….es imposible que alguien tenga las mismas respuestas…- contesto Marco.

-Muy interesante…y todo eso….tráeme algo de comer- ordeno nuevamente Star. –Y tampoco seas tacaño con la salsa picante...

Antes de poder responder a los caprichos de la malvada princesa, el sonido del timbre de la entrada principal de la residencia se escucho por toda la sala principal, el castaño se coloco de pie caminando hacia la puerta. En el momento de abrir y antes de poder dar la bienvenida al inesperado visitante se encontré con un ser bastante poco usual.

-Eh….hola…buenas tardes- dijo Marco.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la recién llegada en un tono muy educado. –Busco a la señorita Star Butterfly, soy una vieja amiga….mi nombre es Lilacia o puede decir también…¡Pony Head!...

-Un gusto- contesto Marco. –Si aquí vive, adelante…

Cuando la princesa Lilacia floto hacia el interior de la residencia, inesperadamente se escucho en ese instante los gritos de la malvada princesa.

-¡MOTOSIERRA DE MARIPOSA!- invocando su arma y lista para el combate. –¡Pony Head!...¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con una expresión de completo desagrado.

-Hola, Star- contesto en un tono amigable. –He venido para ver cómo va tu exilio, estaba realmente preocupada por lo sucedido.

El castaño miro a las dos princesas tratando de entender, aquella conversación pero la malvada princesa Butterfly miraba con cierto desprecio a Pony Head.

-Marco- dijo Star. –La quiero fuera de mi vista y tampoco quiero que alguien me vea tratando con ella…tampoco te limites en usar la fuerza bruta…

-Creo que ella quiere hablar contigo, tampoco obedeceré la parte de sacarla a la fuerza- contesto Marco.

-Veo que tu nuevo sirviente…es mucho más civilizado que los anteriores- comento Pony Head. –Sin duda es alguien con mejor educación…

-No hables de mi batallón,...¡boba!- dijo Star haciendo funcionar su motosierra. –Ahora dime por que estas aquí- inquirió a ella.

-En realidad vengo a buscarte, quizás desees ir a divertirte- contesto Pony Head flotando alrededor de ella. –También puedes llevar…a tu nuevo…compinche…

La malvada princesa desvaneció la motosierra quedando en parte intrigada por las palabras de Pony Head, el castaño se acerco a la pelinegra esperando alguna nuevas palabras de su parte.

-¿Star?- pregunto Marco en voz baja.

-Entonces….digamos que voy contigo e incluso llevare a mi nuevo sirviente….- comento Star. –¿Dónde piensas llevarnos?- pregunto.

-Pues…..- callando en el último segundo. –Es sorpresa- contesto con una sonrisa. La malvada princesa como su sirviente se miraron fugazmente, siendo la pelinegra en dar la respuesta.

-Está bien- contestó.

-¡Excelente!- dijo Pony Head abriendo el portal dimensional con un par de tijeras dimensionales. –Ustedes primeros…- ocultando una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Vaya!- dijo él a sus dos subordinados. –Ella vino hasta aquí y luego cambio de dimensión…

Los tres autómatas de Santa Olga inspeccionaron en las afuera de la residencia Díaz, encontrando algunos brillos y signos de un cambio de dimensión a otra.

-¡Vamos por ella!- ordeno.

* * *

 _ **En el Bounce Lounge.**_

-Bienvenidos al Bounce Lounge- dijo Pony Head. –El lugar más divertido de todas las dimensiones.

-Esto parece una verdadera….¡BROMA!- rugió Star hacia la princesa voladora. –Este lugar realmente lo desprecio….un monto de niños bobos….alocándose por un sitio donde solo tienen música y luces de varios colores…¡Yo paso!- posando su mirada en Marco.

-¡Es una disco dimensional!- dijo Marco. -Puede ser divertido- mientras Star lo miraba con cierto reproche.

Pony Head se limito a girar los ojos por ver el poco entusiasmo de la malvada princesa, ambas chicas se conocían de hace un buen tiempo pero resulta bastante difícil mantenerla interesada, al menos que fuera algún tipo de ataque donde pudiera obtener algunos beneficios de carácter monetarios.

-En fin…- dijo Pony Head lanzando un suspiro. –Vamos a otro sitio…¡Miren esa dirección, una maquina de fotografías instantáneas!- señalo.

-Mmm….y que con eso- dijo Star. -Es aburrido...

-Ella quizás desee recordar este momento- intervino Marco. –No veo nada malo…en una fotografía instantánea.

La malvada princesa estudio todo el sitio, pero la máquina de fotografías le pareció en parte algo sin importancia como mejor opción que la pista de baile.

-Me da igual- contesto Star.

Los tres al momento de entrar al interior de la maquina introdujeron un billete por la ranura, comenzando a tomarse varias fotografías. En cambio la princesa voladora Lilacia estaba cumpliendo en parte su elaborado plan de venganza en contra de la malvada princesa, por arruinar su perfecto historial luego de dejarla plantada hace un año.

-Solo es un retraso, pero pronto me vengare por completo- se dijo y sonriendo para la cámara. –Digan Queso…

-¡QUESO!...

 _ **Minutos después, en el Arcade Multidimensional.**_

-¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!- se dijo Marco con su rostro completamente emocionado. –Es el paraíso.

-¡Genial!- bufo Star mirando aquel sitio repleto de videojuegos. –Soy pésima para esto- se dijo.

-Entonces comencemos- dijo Pony Head mirando de reojo a la malvada princesa. –¡Solo estaremos un par de minutos antes de la siguiente parte de mi plan!- flotando en dirección opuesta por donde llegaron.

Al dejar la disco dimensional, el grupo iba recorriendo los pasillos del arcade multidimensional. El castaño parecía un autentico niño en una dulcería por ver tantas maquinas de videojuegos poniendo un rostro de verdadera emoción.

-¡No puede ser!...este videojuego fue descontinuado hace mucho tiempo…y en internet vale millones tenerlo siquiera- se dijo. –Este también….¡Ahora puedo morir feliz!...

-Esto parece una broma de pésimo gusto…ahora que recuerdo esta niñita mimada….debería estar en clase en esa aburrida institución- se dijo Star. –¡Hey!...Pony Head…¿no deberías estar en clases?- pregunto.

-Pues….- dijo manteniendo la compostura. –Tenemos una semana libre….ya sabes cosas de Santa Olga…

-Ni idea- contesto Star. –Sabes que mi familia, no puede asistir a Santa Olga…estamos vetadas de por vida….¡Lo recuerdas!- exclamo.

-¡OH!- dijo Pony Head. –Por revoltosas…como intento de conspiración….- recordando la verdadera razón del porque la familia Butterfly tenía prohibido asistir.

Cuando la prestigiosa institución abrió sus puertas coincidentemente recibieron a un grupo de chicas de la familia Butterfly, pero al momento de imponer las reglas de la institución fueran las propias Butterfly que estaban en el internado del centro educacional, comenzando una manipulación a las otras estudiantes para apoderarse de esta, en especial instaurar un nuevo gobierno interno que controlara todo el lugar pero rápidamente fue sofocado antes de cumplir su objetivo.

-¡Aguafiestas!- bufo Star. –Todo por hacer... algo más cómoda, ¡nuestra instancia!.

-Jojojo- lanzando una pequeña risilla por el comentario. –Cambiando de tema…realmente te encariñaste.

-¿Encariñarme?- pregunto Star. –De que estás hablando- inquirió a ella.

-Pues…- dijo Pony Head apuntando con sus ojos en dirección del castaño que estaba un poco más adelantado por el pasillo observando algunas maquinas de videojuegos y excitado por tantos videojuegos –Realmente estas confiando en alguien, eso es bastante raro incluso para ti!- le susurro.

-Dime a la próxima vez, alguna estupidez como esa…juro arrancarte la lengua y enviarla a tu padre- contesto Star con los ojos destellantes de ira. –No puedo atacarla sin provocación, tengo bastante educación para ser una salvaje- se dijo.

-Ups… realmente sigue siendo la misma- se dijo Pony Head. -Sigamos nuestro tour...

Tras recorrer el sitio por algunos minutos, el castaño abrió los ojos de par en par viendo una enorme pantalla de plasma, con una consola de videojuegos conectados a dos pistolas como a varios chicos de diversas especies viendo a un jugador perdiendo su última vida.

-Cacería de Zombies- leyó en voz alta Marco. –¿Es broma?- pregunto a Ponye Head.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella cercándose al castaño.

-Ese es el puntaje- señalo en dirección de un letrero luminoso sobre la pantalla. –No es tan difícil de superar…- comento atrayendo la atención de los demás chicos.

-¡Animo Marco!- dijo Star. –Tú puedes superar ese récord con facilidad, te he visto jugar videojuegos en tu computadora- comento.

-Pero el dinero de la tierra funcionara aquí- inquirió a Pony Head.

-Yo invito- contesto Pony Head. –Solo debo seguir con mi plan y ganarme la confianza de ambos- se repitió.

* * *

La malvada princesa ni siquiera se mostraba relajada en aquel ambiente, según el decreto establecido por su madre no podía viajar a otra dimensión en ese instante debía mantenerse alertar y huir si era necesario de regreso a la tierra.

-Yo iré por algo de beber- dijo Star alejándose de ellos y viendo de reojo al castaño. –Solo es mi nuevo sirviente- recordando las palabras de Pony Head.

Star solo camino con un paso firme como relajado hacia el expendió de bebidas y snack, pidiendo en ese instante tan solo una gaseosa de tamaño mediano.

En el momento de regresar junto a su sirviente y la princesa Lilacia observo un gran tumulto rodeando aquel videojuego, abriéndose paso llego hasta donde se encontraba a Marco utilizando las dos pistolas disparando hacia la pantalla y destruyendo a todos los zombies que se le iban cruzando.

-¡Es bueno!- comentaron unos chicos.

-Fue lo mismo en la playa- se dijo Star dando un sorbo a su gaseosa viendo la expresión de Pony Head de completa sorpresa.

El castaño continuaba disparando hacia los zombies que le iban acercando, algunos de los presentes estaban completamente asombrados por ver la coordinación mano y ojo trabajando en perfecta sincronía.

-78….79…80…81…84- contando cada objetivo que eliminaba Marco. –Me quedan 72 balas….pero necesito resistir hasta el siguiente nivel- se dijo.

La malvada princesa nunca había sido de la clase de entusiasta por los videojuegos, en ocasiones jugaba uno que otro pero debían realmente llamarle la atención para jugarlo pero reconocía, las habilidades de Marco por sus grandes destrezas.

-115- dijo Marco. –Me quedan 20 balas….

Los demás espectadores miraban al castaño moverse, disparar e incluso evadir. Inesperadamente Marco se encontró rodeado siendo devorado en el acto.

-¡QUÉ ASCO!- dijo Marco en voz alta. –Quizás a la próxima…¡rompa el récord!..

-Bien hecho- dijo Pony Head. –Quizás ahora podamos ir a otro sitio…- percatándose de tres figuras que se iban acercando. Tanto el castaño como la pelinegra notaron la expresión de preocupación de Pony Head.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- dijo Star encarando a la princesa Lilacia. –¡HABLA!- rugió.

-Pues….eh…¡maldita sea!- contesto Pony Head. –Pensaba vengarme porque lo que me hiciste….hace un tiempo…¡Star!...siempre he tratado de ser tu amiga pero en el momento de creer que lo era…me traicionaste…

-¿Star?- pregunto Marco. –Que le hiciste- inquirió.

-Quizás este molesta por esas bromas, cuando teníamos 8 años- contesto Star y haciendo memoria. -No era tan mala con ella.

-No puedo créelo- dijo Pony Head. –Recuerda hace un año, cuando me dijiste que podía ir contigo a unos de tus ataques y me dejaste atrás…luego fui al punto de reunión elegido en caso que algo saliera mal y fui apresada por los WaterFolk…tuve que redacta una carta de disculpa pública…mi perfecto historial quedo arruinado por tu culpa…

En medio de su propia reflexión interna recordó lo sucedido hace un año, comprendiendo lo sucedido y aclarando toda la situación.

-¡Eres una tonta!- exclamo Star. –El punto que fuiste estaba bien…pero recuerdas la máquina expendedora de gaseosa que estaba cerca…

-Máquina expendedora de gaseosa- se dijo Pony Head recodando aquel suceso de hace un año. –Si…esa máquina estaba cerca….¿qué sucede con eso?- pregunto.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Star y antes de responder a la pregunta, los tres autómatas rodearon por completo a la princesa Lilacia arrojando sobre ella, una red para inmovilizarla como impedirle su huida. –Creo que se termino la fiesta.

-¡Star!- dijo Marco viendo la escena y recordando que dejo su espada en casa. –No puedo pelear- se dijo.

-Tranquilo- dijo Star jugando con un mechón de cabello entre su dedo índice. –Ellos simplemente van a cumplir su deber…llevarla de regreso- comento.

-¿Y ese quién es?- pregunto Marco jalando de la manga a la malvada princesa.

-¡No puede ser!- se dijo viendo a un imponente ser acercándose. –¡EL REY PONY HEAD!...

El rey Pony Head había llegado hace tan unos instantes acercándose a la escena y viendo que su hija estaba en manos de los autómatas de la institución para futuras reinas.

-¡Hola, cariño!- hablo el rey Pony Head. –¡Star…y…mmmm…niño de rojo!- saludando por igual al castaño y la princesa.

-¡Whoa!- dijo Marco estudiando al imponente ser. –Un gusto- contesto.

-Rey Pony Head- dijo Star. –Ha sido un buen tiempo….¿cómo van las cosas?- pregunto.

-Ya sabes…papeleo, papeleo y papeleo…también planeando cosas…lo de siempre- contesto un tanto cansado. –Cariño…de vuelta a Santa Olga, tu plan de venganza fallo…es mejor regresar con algo de dignidad…- comento.

-¡Si, papi!- contesto Pony Head llevando su mirada hacia Star. –Que me ibas a decir, sobre la máquina expendedora de gaseosa…

-En esa máquina, si introduces una moneda…te abre un portal hacia el punto de reunión….O acaso llegaste tarde a la reunión de coordinación- inquirió a la princesa Lilacia.

-¡Genial!...si llegue algo tarde, no escuche la ultima parte- contesto Pony Head. –Prometo realizar una mejor venganza…me dejaría llamarte en ocasiones…- con una sonrisa.

-Como gustes- contesto Star viendo al rey Pony Head, a la princesa Lilacia y los tres autómatas cambiar de dimensión.

El castaño extrajo su celular confirmando la hora, mientras Star se quedo en silencio repasando lo aburrido de aquella situación.

-Tengo hambre- se dijo y posando su mirada en su sirviente.

-¿Cómo vamos a regresar a casa?- pregunto Marco.

-¡Sirvientes!- bufo Star girando los ojos y mostrando un escuche con tijeras dimensionales. –También tengo mis propias tijeras, tuve que sobornar a la encargada y acelerar todo el papeleo requerido…¡Y debes terminar mi examen de vocales!- comento.

-Es examen vocacional- corrigió Marco.

-¡Como me hablaste, sirviente!- dijo Star con los ojos destellando de furia mientras invocaba un látigo. –Sabes creo que mereces un castigo...

-Pues….- dijo Marco viendo el látigo entre las manos. –Yo….- temblando de miedo. La malvada princesa inesperable recordó nuevamente las palabras de la princesa Pony Head, desvaneciendo el látigo frente a sus ojos.

-Para tu suerte, tengo algo de hambre….¡así que vamos a regresar a casa y me darás de comer….sirviente!- dijo Star acercándose a él. –¡Entendido!.

-S…si- fue la respuesta de Marco. –Que miedo- se dijo viendo a la pelinegra abrir un portal dimensional para regresar a casa.

-Luego llenare ese maldito examen- comento Star a Marco.

 _ **Horas después, habitación de Star.**_

El reloj de la pared marcaba cerca de la media noche de aquella jornada, tras responder cada pregunta de aquel examen vocacional. La malvada princesa se encontraba meditando las palabras de Pony Head en relación a Marco.

-… ¡Realmente estas confiando en alguien, eso es bastante raro incluso para ti!...- se volvía a repetir.

Star luego de unos minutos de reflexión utilizo su magia trayendo hacia ella, su tabla mágica de adivinación mientras en el centro del objeto, la esfera de cristal hizo su clásica presentación.

 _-¿Qué deseas preguntar?-_ leyó Star en voz baja.

La princesa recordó las ocasiones que había preguntado a la tableta de adivinación sobre Marco, en el fondo cada pregunta era bastante similar entre sí, esta vez necesitaba formular una mejor pregunta para obtener al menos una respuesta más concreta a diferencia de las anteriores.

-…Quizás una pregunta con un enfoque similar pero tratando de obtener una mejor respuesta- se dijo y pensando por unos minutos antes de realizar. –Siempre…he realizado la misma pregunta, del porque Marco es importante para la liberación de mi batallón….y recibo la respuesta…. _Marco es importante_ …Pero nunca he preguntado realmente….la razón de cuál es su importancia y como puede ayudarme a liberar a mi batallón….- fue su nueva pregunta a la tabla de adivinación.

La tabla de adivinación antes de dar su respuesta, mantuvo por largos minutos silencio. Ella impacientemente espero que aquel objeto mágico contestara todas sus dudas.

-Tal vez mi pregunta….no fue planteada adecuadamente…- y ante de pensar algo más, la tabla de adivinación comenzó a mostrar una imagen del propio Marco, en principio le pareció bastante decepcionaste la respuesta. –Esto parece una broma de pésimo gusto- rezongo.

Antes de hacerla a un lado noto en la imagen de la esfera de cristal, dos figuras que se distinguían claramente detrás del castaño.

La primera figura era de una mujer vestida de pie a cabeza con una armadura completa portando entre sus manos una espada y la segunda figura estaba envuelta en una capa negra donde solo podía distinguir entre los pliegues de la prenda un brillante ojo dorado y un extraño brazo que pudo identificar como parte de un monstruo.

La malvada princesa solo vio aquella inesperada revelación por unos segundos antes de esfumarse.

-Realmente es… ¡INTRIGANTE!…- se dijo Star.

* * *

 **¿Y qué les pareció? ...divertido, emocionante, interesante o todo lo anterior...terminando este capítulo, les recordare la lista de capítulos como un nuevo título y estos son:**

 _ **Un Demonio Atípico.**_

 _ **Confabulación.**_

 _ **El Brazo Monstruo.**_

 **Tendremos bastante emoción en los siguientes capítulos, como algunas revelaciones inesperadas, ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen 97:** Gracias, si digamos que Star está comenzando a demostrar cierto cariño hacia Marco, en especial por pedir un collar del color favorito.

 **Cohenn:** En realidad era bastante necesario rellenar algunos espacios, al final de la primera parte de la temporada tendremos otra recapitulación como llenar espacio, espero que sigas hasta el final.

 **Claudiozero777:** Para Star es un proceso de largo aprendizaje, es necesario para la trama a futuro como los demás personajes en especial Marco….como podrás recordar se viene el gran plan de Vivían con ayuda de Priscilla. Ahora prefiero dejar que te maravilles con lo que vendrá en el futuro, en especial en los siguientes capítulos.

 **Aclarando dos situaciones puntuales comenzando por Santa Olga, es una institución educacional para que las princesas sean reinas en todo sentido de la palabra. En cambio las tijeras se pueden obtener por medio de mucho papeleo, esperando cierta fecha de entrega, a futuro hablare un poco más de las tijeras dimensionales.**

 **Lectores esto es todo por el momento, quizás o es muy posible que veamos a finales de esta nueva semana el siguiente capítulo, solo necesito que mi mente me ayude para tenerlo, hasta la próxima o en otras de mis historias!**

 **¡Paz y Amor!...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola lectores les saludo cordialmente en un nuevo capítulo de Evil Star, luego de algunos días desde la anterior publicación.**

 **En relación al capítulo anterior es probable que fuera algo corto en relación a los sucesos de Pony Head como su intento de venganza. Miren lectores los capítulos como dije en el momento de iniciar la publicación pueden variar su extensión como su temática, en el fondo todo esto requiere planificación a largo plazo siendo sincero tengo planeado toda la primera temporada pero se necesita bastante tiempo para escribir cada situación en especifico, al final de cuentas yo tengo la última palabra en relación al canon de esta historia como es abordada en cada aspecto y su extensión de la misma.**

 **Dejando atrás esa pequeña reflexión, puede decir que este capítulo fue bastante divertido en trabajarlo como realizar su revisión más de una risa me saco por las distintas situaciones, mejor vamos con el capitulo luego al final responderé reviews como al futuro de los siguientes capítulos.**

* * *

-¿Qué hago aquí?- se pregunto estudiando la fachada exterior de hogar.

Él con su mirada estudio aquella escena completamente confundido tratando de entender como había llegado a las afueras de su hogar, en el instante de hacer memoria su ultimo recuerdo era claramente estar leyendo en su teléfono celular sobre un artículo en relación a videojuegos que saldrían a la venta en el próximo mes mientras estaba recostando en su cama antes de irse a dormir.

-Sin duda debe ser un sueño…¡Un sueño muy raro!- se dijo buscando con su mirada a sus padres, hermana menor, su mascota Barko e incluso a la malvada princesa. –¿Star?...si es alguna clase de experimento mágico, funciono pero dime de qué trata este loco sueño- mirando en todas direcciones.

El castaño se quedo de pie a pocos metros de la entrada principal de su hogar, creyendo que todo era parte de algún extraño juego por parte de la malvada princesa, luego del incidente con Pony Head. Star se estaba mostrando un tanto extraña en su comportamiento habitual e incluso la descubrió espiándolo mientras dormía.

-1…2…3…por ti Star- dijo Marco. –Esto no me gusta- teniendo una extraña sensación que debía entrar a su hogar.

Tras lanzar un leve suspiro se lleno del valor necesario, caminando hasta quedar a solos centímetros de la puerta principal y colocando su mano en la manija.

-Aquí vamos- dijo Marco abriendo la puerta y preparándose para lo peor. –¡¿Qué?!

El interior de la residencia Díaz era completamente distinta a como solía verse comúnmente.

-De todo lo extraño que he vivido este último tiempo, esto se lleva el premio- viendo frente a él, un jardín con diversos adornos, flores, arboles e incluso algunos estantes con libros pero teniendo espacios vacíos. –Hola….¿Star?- llamando a la malvada princesa.

Le pareció toda una vida en recorrer aquel lugar, buscando la razón del porque estaba en un sitio como ese dando finalmente con tres sillas vacías en el centro de aquella habitación tan extraña.

-¡Star!- dijo Marco mirando en todas direcciones. –Muy gracioso, comprendo la broma…si es por algo que dije, ya entendí mi castigo…ahora regresa todo a la normalidad…y si quieres puedo hacer tu tarea, lavar tu ropa interior y hasta pasarte las respuestas del examen de matemáticas- señalo.

Aquel sitio estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera el sonido de algún animal pudo percibir por todo el lugar.

-Star…no tiene nada que ver….en esto- dijo una voz femenina.

Marco se giro en dirección del origen de aquella voz, él vio a pocos metros una mujer llevando una armadura completa de caballero, con una larga trenza de color negra caía por su hombro y portando una espada.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto. –Acaso eres una de las primas de Star, si es así….¿Qué hiciste con ella?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con Star- contesto la misteriosa mujer. –Digamos que te he estado esperando... desde hace mucho tiempo, solo necesitas un pequeño empujón.

Ella lo miraba a través de la careta del yelmo, el castaño busco su espada de nivel obsequiada por Mike, para luchar contra aquella extraña mujer dándose cuenta de su ausencia.

-Marco…- dijo ella. –No te voy a lastimar.

-Eso ya lo he escuchado antes- contesto Marco. –Tampoco te tengo miedo- tratando de encontrar una forma de defenderse.

-Marco- pronuncio nuevamente su nombre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella estaba frente a él tomando sus manos con las suyas y mirándolo directamente a los ojos a través de la careta del yelmo.

-¡No me tengas miedo!- exclamo ella.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Marco.

Antes de oír la respuesta a su pregunta, el sonido de su teléfono celular lo despertó quedando completamente confundido, dándose cuenta que estaba en su cama.

-Ella se fue…- se dijo. –Me iba a decir su nombre…No pude saber quién era esa mujer…- repasando todo lo sucedido mientras la alarma de su teléfono celular continuaba retumbando por todo el cuarto.

* * *

 **¡Un Demonio Atípico!**

 _ **Por la tarde, 3.40 pm.**_

-Cuando lleguemos a casa….quiero comer algo delicioso, la comida de la cafetería de la academia es un asco- comento Star sentada en el carro tirado por el castaño. –¡Marco!- llamándolo.

-Marco- dijo Andrea sentada en el carro junto a Star. –Me puedes ayudar con mi tarea- inquirió a él.

El castaño iba tirando del carro mientras la malvada princesa como su hermana menor, trataban de captar su atención pero él estaba repasando su extraño sueño e incluso en la academia se mostro en gran parte de la jornada completamente distraído como en ese instante.

-Ella… será alguien malvada pero no me pareció malvada sino protectora- se dijo. –¡Auchhh!...Eso duele- grito Marco.

Star como Andrea llamaron en reiteradas ocasiones a Marco pero la malvada princesa invoco un fuete para caballos, ella lo estudio en silencio mostrándose disgustada.

-Marco….que te sucede….nos has ignorado en todo el camino de la escuela a casa- dijo Andrea. –Y Star trataba de obtener tu atención.

-Pero era necesario golpearme con un fuete para caballos- protesto Marco viendo a Star.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- pregunto Star invocando esta vez, un látigo. –Percibo algo de insubordinación, creo que mi sirviente debe recordar el orden natural de las cosas…y has estado muy distraído, hasta en la academia estuviste fuera de sí….¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

-Estoy bien- contesto Marco. –Solo me he sentido algo cansado…y sobre preparar algo de comer, apenas lleguemos a casa me encargare y luego te ayudare con tu tarea, Andrea- contesto viendo a la malvada princesa como su hermana menor.

-Algo raro le sucede…me pregunto que podrá ser…si resultar ser que consiguió alguna cita sin mi autorización, lo voy a castigar- se dijo Star. –Bien, al menos has estado poniendo atención a nuestras exigencias.

-Yo quiero comer galletas y leche- dijo Andrea.

-Está bien- dijo Marco. –Cuando lleguemos a casa…. Podrán comer lo que les plazca…y también ya prometí en ayudarles en sus tarea- señalo.

-Yo no necesito ayuda en mis tareas- dijo Star de brazos cruzados.

-Es verdad…solo esperas copiarla como siempre- dijo Marco comenzando a tirar nuevamente el carro en dirección de su hogar. –Ella no parecía ser tan mala- se dijo nuevamente

La malvada princesa se ubico nuevamente en su asiento en compañía de la más joven de los Díaz.

-Al menos recupero su compostura pero tengo un extraño presentimiento para el resto de la tarde- se dijo.

 **(En cambio, en las afueras de la residencia Díaz).**

Los vecinos en torno a la residencia Díaz lentamente comenzaban a adaptarse con ver aquella torre que resultaba ser perteneciente a la malvada princesa, pero en esa apacible tarde en el vecindario donde se encontraba el hogar de los Díaz, nuevamente la paz se vio completamente alterada.

El portal dimensional se abrió desde el asfalto con algunas llamas emergiendo, un elegante carruaje tirado por un esqueleto de un guerricornio.

Los vecinos se quedaron pasmado viendo aquel espectáculo, en especial cuando el vehículo proveniente del Inframundo se estaciono en la entrada principal de la residencia. Desde el interior del carruaje dos demonios vestidos con trajes de color negro descendieron asegurando toda el área portando enormes alabardas.

-¡Mi príncipe!- dijo uno de los demonios. –Está asegurado el lugar y estamos en la dirección correcta.

En aquel momento descendió un joven demonio de alrededor de 18 años, tratando de atarse la corbata.

-¡Chicos!- dijo el príncipe heredero al trono del Inframundo, Thomas Lucitor o para abreviar simplemente Tom. –Me pueden ayudar con mi corbata….me siento como un tonto llevando este traje- comento a sus guardaespaldas.

El demonio de nombre Larry dejo de lado su alabarda para ayudar al príncipe de los demonios, en cuanto al segundo demonio de género femenino llamada Sally estudio los alrededores confirmando los rumores provenientes del reino Butterfly.

-Realmente es un sitio agradable, me da nauseas- dijo Sally. –Y príncipe Thomas, realmente se ve guapo.

-Gracias, Sally- contesto Tom. –Solo quiero que todo sea perfecto y gracias por tu ayuda, Larry- palmeando el hombro de su guardaespaldas.

Tom y la malvada princesa Star Butterfly había mantenido una relación amorosa por algún tiempo, pero dicho noviazgo termino con el joven demonio con el corazón roto, luego de un tiempo desde la ruptura nuevamente trataba de conquistar a la temible princesa.

-Flores venenosas del bosque de la muerte segura, bombones rellenos de limón, un par de boletos para ir al circo infernal y por ultimo una cena para el restaurante en el Inframundo- dijo Tom repasando todo. –Cabello listo, corbata, zapatos lustrados y traje listo- viendo a sus guardaespaldas.

-Recuerde majestad- dijo Larry. –Una actitud segura como mirar todo el tiempo a los ojos, dice mucho- comento al príncipe.

-Y con ese traje, en vez de sus ropas habituales realmente está asegurada…¡Su cita!- señalo Sally. –Menos mal que se quito esa horrible camiseta, pantalones cortos y sandalias...pero creo que no debe intimidarse con ese nuevo sirviente- comento.

-¡OH!- dijo Tom. –Ya saben cómo son los rumores proveniente del reino Butterfly, por lo que hemos visto parece que los humanos son bastante amigables- contesto y saludando algunos vecinos.

-Pero ese humano ayudo a derrotar a Vivían como Priscilla Butterfly- dijo Larry. –Por eso vinimos con usted, príncipe….dicen las malas lenguas que es un campeón en todo sentido de la palabra.

-Si ese denominado nuevo sirviente, esta con Star…lo saludare con total educación- contesto Tom. –Nada nos impide ser civilizados- viendo unos cactus en ese instante.

-¡Majestad!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Larry y Sally.

-¡Whoa!...auténticos cactus….dicen que crecen en zonas bastante poco usuales pero realmente están bien cuidado, miren este lugar están tranquilo- comento a sus guardaespaldas.

Antes de poder decir otra palabra los tres demonios vieron como un chico de 16 años de cabellera castaña y piel bronceada iba tirando un carro con dos ocupantes en el. Tom rápidamente se planto en la entrada principal de la residencia Díaz mientras Larry y Sally miraban esperanzado aquella escena.

En el momento de cruzar una mirada con la malvada princesa tras hacer tronar sus dedos mágicamente el carro tirado por el castaño desapareció en el proceso caminando hacia él con suma elegancia como seguridad. El joven demonio dio un paso hacia adelante exhibiendo las flores, los bombones, los boletos y el comprobante de la reservación para la cenar de esa misma noche.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- bufo Star. –Un demonio llorón que solo sabe dejar en vergüenza a toda su especie, ni siquiera es digno de tal nombre- destruyendo las flores, los boletos y el comprobante en el proceso pero conservando tan solo los bombones.

-Hola, Star- dijo Tom con una sonrisa. –Él debe ser aquel humano y la niña debe ser también su hermana…pero Star sigue siendo tan bella como siempre- se dijo sin apartar su mirada de la pelinegra.

-Eso no fue agradable- dijo Marco buscando las llaves en el interior de su mochila. –Hola, es un gusto…¡soy Marco Díaz!...- saludando al joven demonio.

-Hola, soy Tom Lucitor…¡Príncipe de los demonios!..- dijo Tom en el momento de estrechar la mano del humano, un extraño escalofrió recorrió todo su ser retrocediendo levemente por aquel simple saludo. –Eso me dio miedo, y soy un demonio…este chico es algo…raro para ser un terrestre- se dijo.

En cambio Andrea Díaz se quedo de pie junto a Star, estudiando a Tom por unos segundos antes de decir:

-¡No me agradas!- contesto. –Eres un bobo, mi hermano es más rudo que tú- dejando sin palabras tanto al príncipe demoníaco como sus guardaespaldas.

-¡Andrea!- dijo Marco con reproche. –Eso estuvo mal, papá y mamá te han dicho que debes ser educada con los invitados…pídele disculpa.

-Hasta una niña de 6 años, sabe que este demonio llorón es un completo inútil- intervino Star. –¡Ahora largo de aquí!...o mi…¡Sirviente, te pondrá en tu lugar!- señalo.

-Star- dijo Marco. –No pienso iniciar una pelear con él, tampoco tengo motivo alguno- contesto.

La malvada princesa se giro en su dirección con sus ojos ardiendo en completa furia.

-¡Creo que alguien merece un castigo!- dijo Star. –Marco se ha estado comportando raro pero luego me ocupare de eso….en cambio tengo a este demonio llorón de Lucitor….necesita una lección…¡eso es necesita una lección!- mostrando una sonrisa traviesa por su idea.

 _ **Minutos después, en el patio trasero de la residencia Díaz.**_

-¡Aquí está todo!- dijo Marco. –Esto es una pésima idea- pensó.

Star le explico en privado de que iba aquella lección, básicamente era obligar al príncipe de los demonios a realizar algunas tareas pero con la condición de cumplirla antes del atardecer y a cambio Star iría en una cita con el príncipe demoníaco.

Tom acepto aquellas tareas, ordenando a sus guardaespaldas regresar al Inframundo y regresar dentro de un par de horas.

-Entonces cumpliré estas tareas y cambio obtendré mi cita- dijo Tom.

-Si- fue la respuesta de Star. –Iniciaremos por limpiar, afilar y pulir todas mis armas…luego por mi ropa interior, por favor debes ser bastante delicado en tratarla como Marco….la tercera tarea y cuarta tarea serán explicadas en su momento… - señalo.

-Realizara dos de mis tareas pero….la tercera y cuarta tarea, debe ser algo bastante humillantes…pero creo que tendrá problema con la ropa interior de Star- se dijo Marco. –Yo creo que iré a mi habitación.

-Nadie te ha mencionada que tengas la tarde libre- dijo Star. –Necesito que me prepares algo de comer , lo recuerdas- le inquirió.

-Está bien- dijo Marco. –¿Qué deseas?- pregunto.

-Quiero me que prepares dos hamburguesas con queso…y salsa picante- ordeno Star. –¿Entendido?- pregunto mostrando una sonrisa.

-Si- fue la respuesta de Marco.

Cuando el castaño regreso al interior de la residencia para cumplir los antojos culinarios de la malvada princesa. En el momento de quedar a solas en el patio trasero de la residencia Díaz, el joven demonio se quito la chaqueta y se arremango las mangas para comenzar a cumplir sus dos primeras tareas.

Star tomo lugar en unos de los asientos del patio trasero acomodándose en la silla, mientras Tom comenzaba a realizar su primera tarea y por último Andrea trajo consigo algunos juguetes entre ellos dos muñeca, un oso de peluche e incluso su hacha obsequiada por la propia princesa.

-Realmente ama esa hacha de batalla….a pesar de ser un arma utilizada en combate, ahora es un juguete para una niña…pero ella es feliz- se dijo Star con una sonrisa viendo a la más joven de los Díaz, jugar cerca de ella. –¡Recuerda que tienes el tiempo en contra tuya!- mirando con una mueca de disgusto a Tom.

-¡Sí!- fue la respuesta de Tom viendo frente a él varias armas entre ellas espadas, hachas, garrotes con pinchos y en especial un arcabuz mágico. –Creo que comenzare por las espadas, odio la violencia en todo el sentido de la palabra pero debo ganarme esa cita a como dé lugar- se dijo.

 _ **Mientras, en la cocina.**_

-Al menos teníamos hamburguesas- se dijo el castaño esperando que el horno microondas descongelaras por completo las dos hamburguesas antes de ponerla en la sartén. –Y para ser un demonio es bastante agradable pero me pregunto porque termino con él- se dijo.

En ocasiones miraba hacia el exterior por las ventanas de la cocina viendo como la malvada princesa, el joven demonio y en especial a su hermana menor, regresando con las hamburguesas como preparando una pequeña merienda para Andrea. El castaño busco entre los estantes de la cocina, la bandeja que solía utilizar su padre para servir algunos bocadillos como emparedados.

-Solo…necesito…- antes de pensar siquiera otra cosa en relación a lo encargado por Star, una extraña sensación lo invadió por completo. –Es como en mi sueño…pero no tengo miedo o debo sentirme preocupado….en realidad me siento…¡protegido!- se dijo.

 _-….¡No tengas miedo, pronto volveremos a charlar!...-_ escucho en ese instante.

Marco busco con su mirada el origen de aquella voz, pero estaba completamente a solas mientras Star continuaba vigilando a Tom, Andrea estaba jugando y por ultimo Barko se encontraba tomando el sol de la tarde fuera de su casa, inesperadamente el sonido de su celular capto su atención por completo e ignorando nuevamente aquella voz.

-¡ _Hola, Jackie_!- contesto Marco. – _¿Qué sucede?-_ pregunto por medio de su celular.

 _-Eso mismo iba a preguntar….estuviste todo el día completamente distraído…e incluso parecías fuera de sí…¿Está todo bien?-_ pregunto Jackie a través del celular.

- _Todo bien….solo estaba algo cansado…anoche me quede hasta tarde leyendo un artículo de videojuegos_ \- contesto Marco. – _No te preocupes….Star tampoco es tan mala…solo es algo difícil de llevar…_ \- comento.

- _No he preguntado por Star-_ dijo Jackie a través del celular _. –Pero de todas formas procura irte temprano a la cama, por las dudas….solo necesitaba saber cómo iba todo…cuídate y nos vemos mañana en la academia-_ terminado la llamada.

- _Hasta mañana_ \- dijo Marco guardando nuevamente su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su sudadera. –Ella en ocasiones mira a Star algo desafiante, creo que simplemente no le agrada- se dijo regresando a preparar las dos hamburguesas como la merienda de su hermana menor.

 _ **De regreso en el exterior, patio trasero.**_

-¡Este patético demonio, realmente está empeñado en cumplir sus tareas!- se dijo Star. La malvada princesa estaba completamente dedicada a ver como su ex-novio, trataba de limpiar sus armas.

-¡¿Está bien de esta forma?!- pregunto Tom. –Creo que necesito humedecer este trozo de tela- comento.

-No- fue la respuesta de Star. –¡Realmente nunca has limpiado un arma!- exclamo al demonio.

-Acaso…ese humano llamado Marco…sabe hacerlo mejor- inquirió Tom recordando la presencia de Andrea jugando a un lado de la malvada princesa. –Sin ofender…¡claro esta!- viendo a la pequeña niña.

Andrea se quedo viéndolo fijamente con la misma mirada que resultaba tener su madre Angie, ella solo camino un par de metros quedando de frente con el joven demonio.

-Por eso Star, no te quiere….mi hermano es el mejor…y sabe como limpiar una espada….¡bobo!- regresando nuevamente con sus juguetes.

-¡Esa niña es muy grosera para tener como 7 años!- se dijo Tom viendo en ese instante a la princesa Butterfly acercarse a él.

-Un consejo- dijo Star. –No quiero que mires a la familia Díaz…de esa manera, ellos me han tratado bastante bien e incluso recibo cada semana algo de dinero por una razón que ni siquiera comprendo….la señora Díaz en ocasiones suele charla conmigo…e incluso vamos de compras…el señor Díaz… tampoco es una mala persona, su comida es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida….sobre Andrea es como la hermana que nunca tuve…y sobre mi sirviente Marco puede que no tenga…grandes habilidades…pero ha sido de utilidad…¡O A LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, TE ARRANCARE UNO DE TUS CUERNOS!- señalo viendo como una gota de sudor recorrió la frente del joven demonio.

-¡OK!- contesto Tom sintiendo un nuevo escalofrió. –Ese tal Marco fue un poco más incomodo a diferencia de Star- se dijo.

La malvada princesa regreso nuevamente a su asiento observando al demonio en medio de sus tareas, considerando varias opciones para los dos últimos desafíos teniendo claramente uno en mente.

-¡Esta listo!- dijo Marco trayendo una bandeja con dos hamburguesas y un vaso de leche con galletas. –Hice las hamburguesas término medio y prefiero que tú le pongas salsa picante….Andrea tu merienda- viendo a ambas chicas.

-Gracias, Marco- dijo Andrea bebiendo el vaso de leche y comiendo una de las galletas.

-Al fin- dijo Star. –Pero yo solo quiero una- señalo.

-¿Entonces por qué me pediste dos?- pregunto Marco.

-¡Una es para Tom!- exclamo Star. –Es hora de comer- viendo al joven demonio.

-Pero sabes…que no como carne….- contesto Tom. –Soy vegetariano.

-Por esa misma razón, esta es una de tus tareas….¡comer una hamburguesa de carne!- ordeno Star. –Solo un par de bocados y listo…nada del otro mundo- mostrando una sonrisa juguetona.

-No puedo creerlo- se dijo Marco viendo la escena. –Yo iré a mi habitación necesito descansar y luego recogeré todo…- comento y cubriendo un bostezo.

-Sí, pero procura regresar antes del atardecer- dijo Star mirándolo de reojo. –Nunca se ve tan cansado, quizás tiene que ver con lo sucedido en la academia…hasta respondió una pregunta con decir…¡Canadá!...- recordando su jornada en la academia.

En cambio el joven demonio se quedo viendo la hamburguesa servida en el plato, en principio esbozo una sonrisa pensando si todo aquello era una broma por parte de la malvada princesa.

-Jejeje… ¿es broma?- pregunto Tom.

-No- fue la respuesta de Star dando un bocado a su hamburguesa. –Esa es tu tercera tarea…comer una hamburguesa- mientras sus ojos destellaban de maldad.

-Yo no puedo hacer esto- se dijo Tom.

 _ **En cambio, habitación de Marco.**_

-Tengo sueño…es es raro incluso para mi…- se dijo el castaño tumbado en la cama tratando de mantenerse despierto. Inexplicablemente él se quedo completamente inmóvil en la cama, pero necesitaba descansar los ojos por al menos cinco minutos. -Quizás…no debería…- se dijo antes de caer profundamente dormido.

El castaño nuevamente escucho esa voz femenina, lentamente sus parpados fueron abriéndose para encontrarse con ella.

-¡Marco!...Hola..Buenas tardes- dijo ella. –Bienvenido nuevamente.

-Ahora me pregunto si esto es alguna clase de sueño o…me estoy volviendo loco- dijo y viendo directamente a esa extraña mujer con la armadura. –¿Eres mi conciencia?- pregunto.

-No- fue su respuesta. –Yo soy algo más…mejor dicho…te he estado esperando para terminar nuestra charla…- comento.

-Estoy casi seguro que esto es un sueño- dijo Marco poniéndose de pie. –Entonces donde estamos exactamente y cómo puedes aquí- inquirió a ella.

-Es fácil- dijo ella tomando uno de los libros de los estantes en aquel extraño jardín. –Estamos en un poco más allá de la realidad….en simples palabras…¡en el interior de tu cabeza!- indico.

-¡¿Mi cabeza?!- se dijo Marco pensando en silencio. –O acaso eres….¡¿mi ángel de la guarda?!- pregunto.

-Jajaj…- lanzando una risilla. –No, para nada soy un ángel….soy algo más como te mencione…he estado junto a ti por…algún tiempo pero he aprendido mucho de ti en estas pocas semanas…- señalo.

-¡Pruébalo!- exigió Marco. –¿Cuál es mi momento más feliz?- pregunto.

-Tienes dos momentos felices… - afirmo ella. –En mi tiempo junto a ti he aprendido lo siguiente….¡cuando tenías 8 años, pudiste romper aquel récord establecido en la máquina de videojuegos de la pizzería…. El segundo fue aquel verano con 13 años donde tú padre te dio la confianza para abrir la tienda familiar- contesto.

-Nada de mal- dijo Marco. –Pero tengo un mejor momento y pocos lo saben…ni siquiera Fergunson , Alonzo…o mis propios padres.

-¡Por favor!...ya te lo dije...he aprendido todo de ti- dijo ella. –Todo comenzó como cualquier otro día…, tenías 9 años… fuiste con tú mamá al médico en esa tarde…. Ella necesitaba hacerse un chequeo médico…se demoro más de lo esperado… en medio de la espera le tomaste la mano…diciendo…¡Todo va estar bien!... luego entro el médico y felicito a Angie, por ultimo aquel hombre te dijo: ….¡Felicidades vas a ser un hermano mayor!- concluyo la extraña viendo el rostro de asombro del castaño.

-¡Ese fue mi momento más feliz y el cual he atesorado!- confirmo Marco. –Mamá tenía solo 6 semanas de espera, ese día fuimos a comer helado para celebrarlo- recordando claramente.

El castaño miro detenidamente a la extraña mujer, comprendiendo de cierta forma que sus intenciones eran buenas.

-Entonces sino eres mi ángel de la guarda….¿que eres?- pregunto Marco.

-Yo soy alguien que ha estado esperando por mucho…tiempo, digamos que he estado buscando a un chico especial….¡tú eres ese chico!….- recalco ella.

-¿Cómo puedo ser ese chico especial?- pregunto Marco. –Digo…ni siquiera entiendo como fui elegido o como puedo ser aquel chico especial- inquirió a ella.

-Eso es fácil- contesto ella. –En la playa, hace un par de semanas…¡Sir Mike…te regalo esa espada de nivel, en el momento de activarla con un poco de tú sangre…era la señal que estuve esperando, creo que ya va siendo hora de regresar al mundo real!- indico.

-¡Espera!- dijo Marco. –Entonces me estás diciendo que de cierta forma estas de mi lado, solo estas aquí en mi mente…gracias a la espada que me regalo Mike….al menos dime…tu nombre- inquirió Marco.

-Solo dime por el momento…¡La dama de las espadas!- contesto a la pregunta de Marco. –Soy una antigua guerrera que vivió hace mucho tiempo…ahora soy un ser espiritual protector…que estará siempre de tu lado…¡Te aconsejo practicar con la espada de nivel, ni siquiera ha evolucionado!- comento.

-¡Yo…!- dijo Marco antes de despertar. –¡Maldita sea!...ni siquiera pude decir otra cosa a _la dama de las espadas_ …- se dijo el castaño tumbado en la cama.

 ** _De regreso al exterior._**

El joven demonio había fallado su primera tarea en comer una hamburguesa, en cuanto a la malvada princesa miraba con cierta diversión por ver a su ex-novio en aquella situación.

-No pienso hacerlo- dijo Tom dejando de lado el plato con la hamburguesa. –¡Sabes que soy vegetariano!- afirmo.

-Entonces fallaste en una de tus tareas- dijo Star. –Y digamos que las armas….¡Eres un verdadero desastre!- con una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Desastre!- exclamo Tom. –Siempre has querido que fuera malvado….¡sabes que no soy así!...

-Ni lo menciones- contesto Star. –Pedazo de inútil….solo le quedan dos tareas…- se dijo.

El joven demonio poso su mirada en su siguiente tarea mostrándose realmente incomodo por ver el canasto con la ropa interior de la malvada princesa.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto Star. –Marco…nunca protesta al lavar mi ropa interior…creo que lo disfruta hasta cierto punto- riendo por la expresión del joven demonio.

-Ese humano como ha podido sobrevivir a los caprichos de Star, a pesar de perder su batallón sigue siendo la misma- se dijo. –Entonces por donde debo empezar…- pregunto Tom.

-No es una tarea tan difícil, y como recomendación debes lavarla a mano- contesto Star. –No va ser capaz de hacerlo- viendo como aquel demonio miraba el canasto con su ropa interior completamente nervioso.

-¡Estas locas!- dijo Tom. –Es ropa interior femenina…eso está mal…yo soy alguien que respeta que la intimidad de los demás como sus objetos personales.

-¡SIN DUDA ERES UN FRACASO DE DEMONIO!- rugió Star. –Terminemos de una sola vez…¡todo este asunto!- exclamo.

-Acaso tienes algo más demente que deba cumplir- comento Tom.

La malvada princesa miro de reojo hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña Andrea jugando tranquilamente con sus juguetes como el hacha que le obsequio hace un tiempo.

-Como última tarea….y aquí te estás jugando el todo por tener esa cita conmigo…..- indico Star. –Quiero que me traigas esa hacha de combate con la que está jugando, Andrea.

-Eso parece fácil- contesto Tom emprendiendo el camino.

-¡Pero debes lograrlo de una forma ruin!- exclamo Star con una sonrisa cargada de maldad.

El príncipe de los demonios lanzo un suspiro pensando en cómo actuar acorde a lo exigido por parte de la malvada princesa, camino con un paso sereno pensando en cómo obtener aquel objeto.

-Sí, es necesario tratare de usar mis poderes pero solo si resulta ser realmente…¡necesario!- se dijo Tom. –Hola, Andrea.

-¡Bobo!- contesto Andrea continuando con sus juguetes.

-Andrea- dijo Tom. –Es de mala educación….decirle a las personas…¡Bobo!.

-Mis padres y mi hermano…me dicen que no debe hablar con desconocidos- contesto Andrea. –Y no me agradas.

Tom trataba de lidiar con la pequeña niña de los rizos en especial, necesitaba obtener aquella hacha de combate.

-Lo que dicen tus padres y hermano, está bien…¡No hablarle a desconocidos!...- dijo Tom. –Pero también estás jugando con algo muy peligroso…y necesito esa hacha- indico.

-Es mi hacha….Star me la dio…¡no pienso dártela!- contesto Andrea.

-¡El tiempo casi se acaba!- indico Star viendo la escena.

-Si debe ser de una forma ruin….lo haré- se dijo Tom llevando su mano en dirección de aquel objeto pero la pequeña Andrea fue más rápida tomando el hacha.

-¡ES MI HACHA!- grito ella arrojando el arma en dirección de Tom, escuchando tan solo un crujido en ese instante.

Star miro la escena en silencio por algunos segundos viendo como el cuerno derecho de Tom era partido a la mitad, pero la escena empeoro por completo cuando Barko se coloco de pie lanzando una descarga mágica en dirección del joven demonio y poniéndose en guardia para defender a Andrea.

-¡Nada de mal para una niña!...ni siquiera yo era tan violenta- se dijo Star viendo a Tom volar por los aires cayendo cerca de la planta carnívora enviada por su padre River.

-¡AYUDA!- grito Tom siendo arrastrado. –Esta planta demente me quiere comer…y perdí una parte de mi cuerno- tratando de liberarse como recuperarse de aquel shock emocional.

-¡Gane!- dijo Star viendo a Tom tratando de liberarse de la planta carnívora peor coincidentemente la escena fue interrumpida por el castaño.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Marco trayendo consigo una caja entre sus manos.

 **Minutos después.**

-¡Adiós, Tom!- dijo Star viendo al joven demonio siendo cargado al interior de su carruaje por sus guardaespaldas, luego del pequeño incidente con Andrea, Barko y la planta carnívora. –Creo que estoy siendo una influencia para Andrea…pero ya tengo un sirviente…creo que deberá esperar hasta que cumpla los 15 años para reclutarla- se dijo.

En cuanto al castaño se encontraba poniendo orden a todo el jardín luego, Andrea había comenzando realizar sus tareas, Barko regreso a dormir y disfrutar los últimos rayos del sol por ultimo la planta carnívora engullía a un ave que iba pasando en ese instante.

-Era necesario todo este desastre…y crees que él, estará bien luego que mi hermana le rompiera uno de los cuernos- inquirió Marco.

-Si- contesto Star. –En el Inframundo tienen excelente médicos para los cuernos…el cuerno de Tom, estará como nuevo…y eso me recuerda…de… ¿Quién es esa caja?- pregunto.

-Mi mamá me envió un mensaje explicando que luego de salir a la academia llego esta caja, viene a tu nombre- contesto Marco.

-¡Enserio!- dijo Star tomando entre sus manos aquel paquete y leyendo su nombre como de la tienda multidimensional. –Es de Quest Buy…¡al fin llego!...

-¿Compraste algo?- pregunto Marco viendo a la malvada princesa revisar el contenido de la caja.

-¡Un collar nuevo!- dijo Star estudiando aquel objeto.

-Eso es bueno…Barko necesitaba uno- comento Marco. –Yo se lo coloco- indico.

-No es para Barko- fue la respuesta de Star. –Es para ti…

-¡Esa si es buena!- dijo Marco sorprendido.

La malvada princesa esbozo una sonrisa siniestras, invocando un par de cadenas alrededor del castaño quedándose completamente inmóvil.

-Esto será rápido- dijo Star colocando aquel collar de cuero rojo, con púas y con un medallón en forma de corazón con el nombre grabado del castaño. –¡Ahora eres mi propiedad!...y soy la única que puede quitarlo- comento lanzando una carcajada.

-Ahora parezco un perro- se dijo Marco viendo a Barko de reojo. –Sin ofender…- pasando lo restante de la tarde en el patio trasero de la residencia Díaz, mientras Star lanzaba una fuerte carcajada por ver al castaño con su nuevo collar.

-¡Ya quiero ver, la expresión de Priscilla…se va a morir de la envidia!- se dijo Star continuando con su risa malvada.

 **Castillo Butterfly, lavandería.**

Tanto Vivían como Priscilla continuaban realizando sus labores impuesta por la malvada reina Butterfly, aquel día su trabajo estaba en el mismo punto que hace un par de semanas.

-¡Maldita sea!- rugió Priscilla. –Acaso este castillo debe tener tanta ropa sucia, creo que la montaña ha crecido- comento a su prima.

-Eso parece- afirmo Vivían. –En fin…solo nos queda seguir adelante, pero creo que hemos sacado una importante lección de todo esto.

-¿Cuál lección?- pregunto Priscilla.

-Ahora sabemos que el detergente como el suavizante de telas…¡son diferentes!- exclamo. –Eso me recuerda…¡Que pronto tendremos todos los materiales necesarios para nuestro plan!- indico.

-Sí, es verdad- contesto Priscilla. –Luego le diré a mis mascotas que te coman- se dijo mientras contenía una carcajada siniestra.

Ambas chicas en medio de su trabajo vinieron como en el umbral de la puerta principal del reciento, la figura de un joven cercano a los 18 años, ingreso en el lugar entrando con un grupo de sirvientas portando armas de los más diversos tipos.

-¡Que encantador escena!- bufo Dustin Butterfly. –Al fin la amante de los animales salvajes como la niña genio…están aprendiendo algo de utilidad…- señalo.

-Genial- dijo Priscilla. –Mira a quien tenemos aquí, Vivían.

-Ni lo menciones- dijo Vivían. –Dustin el moja cama….¡por favor, no digas que nuevamente tuviste un accidente!- viendo el rostro de su primo rojo de ira.

-Eso fue solo una vez- replico Dustin. –Y solo era un niño pequeño- completamente avergonzado.

-¡Claro!- dijo Priscilla. –Si tener 16 años es considerado ser un niño…¡y mojar la cama a esa edad!- señalo. En cambio Vivían estudio en silencio al grupo de sirvientas de su primo, surgiendo la inquietud de aquella visita.

-¡Dustin!- dijo Vivían. –¿Acaso vas a la tierra?- pregunto.

-¡Caramba!…- dijo Priscilla. –Creo que pronto tendremos un nuevo compañero en este sitio.

-A diferencia de ustedes…yo cuento con un plan muy elaborado para vencer a Star…- contesto Dustin. –Yo iré personalmente y obtendré el derecho de sucesión al trono….¡pronto seré el rey Dustin!..- afirmo. riendo.

-¡Interesante!- dijo Vivían. –Y dime como vas a eliminar a Marco- inquirió a él.

-¡MARCO!- grito Priscilla. –Es tan guapo y varonil….solo deseo darle un lindo collar para ser su única dueña- teniendo varios pensamientos en relación al castaño y sonrojada.

-¿Quién es Marco?- pregunto Dustin. –Acaso es alguna clase de mascota- viendo a sus dos primas.

Ambas primas se miraron por unos segundos pero Dustin en compañía de sus sirvientas solo mantuvieron silencio por oír aquel nombre.

-Creo que deberías investigar un poco más- señalo Vivían. –Sí, Marco Díaz esta cerca…de Star, es una derrota asegurada a pesar de ser un humano….es bastante problemático…- cediendo la palabra.

-¡Mi Marco!...te va a dar una buena paliza, es el sirviente ideal…e incluso es mucho más guapo y educado que muchos de los chicos de Mewni- comento Priscilla.

-No me importa si ese tal Mango…. Marco…O como se llame…se encuentra presente- dijo Dustin. –Pero voy a ir a la tierra y derrotare a Star…¡Y buenas tardes tengo un viaje que realizar!...¡Chicas, es hora de regresar nuestros preparativos!- afirmo.

Las dos jóvenes Butterfly solo miraron con cierta lastima hacia su primo pensando en las futuras consecuencias, si efectuaba algún ataque a la tierra en contra de Star.

-¿Cómo crees que le vaya?- pregunto Priscilla.

-¡Va a recibir una paliza!- contesto Vivían. –En especial si Marco…¡ayuda a Star!- regresando a sus tareas junto a su prima.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos queridos lectores debo admitir que en principio pensé que este capítulo iba a ser más corto, pero en fin…fue bastante divertido como escribirlo…Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Gracias, ha comenzando a tenerle algo más de cariño…pero necesitan trabajar mucho en su singular amistad…digamos que Pony Head quería ser parte de algunos de los ataques de Star y su batallón…en el fondo deseaba tener algo de aventura.

 **Cohenn:** Excelente….en esta ocasión preferí…optar por una pony…un poco más agradable…digamos la que sale en la serie en ocasiones me parece algo molesta por esa razón le di otro enfoque…lentamente iremos sabiendo quiénes son esos nuevos personajes…solo debes estar pendiente.

 **Hina590:** Puede que te pareciera corto pero cada capítulo necesita una planificación profunda en algunos pasajes….estaba planeada de esa forma de ser algo más breve…gracias por lo de pony le di un enfoque muy distinto a como suele siempre ser enfocada, era tiempo de darle otra actitud más agradable...y pronto sabremos mas de los Oc...

 **Claudiozero777:** En realidad pony head ha recibido una educación muy distinta pero en el fondo…realmente acertaste en relacionarlo a su educación en santa olga…resultando ser un colegio para futuras reinas…aún queda mucho de Vivían como Priscilla por ver…estamos cerca de los grandes sucesos…sobre lo que planteas en relación a esos nombre en el próximo reviews lo contestare… lo prometo.

 **Ahora que viene en la lista de capítulos y estos son los siguientes títulos:**

 **Confabulación.**

 **El Brazo Monstruo.**

 **La Calma Antes De la Tormenta.**

 **¡Día De Compras!**

 **Bien lectores esos son los próximos capítulos que tendremos antes del tan esperando final de la primera parte de esta temporada…como ya pudieron leer, se han realizado ciertas nociones a los siguientes capítulos….eso es todo…hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola lectores les saludos cordialmente una vez más, digamos que ha sido una semana algo bastante larga en relación a mis estudios esta es la parte divertida mientras estaba en medio de una lectura para la universidad se me vino a la cabeza esta idea, básicamente como recordaran en el libro de hechizos siempre se hablaba de la historia familia de las Butterfly, en medio de un pequeño esfuerzo creativo y aprovechando un poco entre la transición hacia el siguiente capítulo pensando en que este sea un denominado omake, dejándolo en un capitulo 8.5 por así decirlo.**

 **Ahora vamos con el capítulo especial y luego más palabras:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8.5: La Breve Historia De Mewni I**

 _ **Sobre la llegada de los mewmanos.**_

La llegada de los primeros mewmanos a los territorios conocido como Mewni se debía a iniciar una nueva vida de libertad y maíz.

En principio tuvieron que sobrevivir a un duro invierno encontrando cobijo, en un enorme tocón el cual les proporciono la protección necesaria en especial contra los monstruos de la región. Por largos años se mantuvieron ciertas rencillas con los habitantes nativos del territorio, enfrentando desde un comienzo a los temibles monstruos lobos que solían atacar en medio de la noche para saquear los hogares de los mewmanos.

Entre los colonos específicamente una joven chica de tan solo 10 años había nacido con dones mágicos, un par años después tras dominar sus nuevos poderes con la ayuda de un gran sabio tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo.

La joven ahora había sido proclamada como la primera reina Butterfly, comenzando una era de prosperidad pero los monstruos de la región había iniciado una guerra en contra de los mewmanos aun más sangrientas que las primera rencillas, años después la nueva reina de los mewmanos con ayudo de sus poderes mágicos repelieron ataque tras ataque en contra de los monstruos.

En los últimos días de la primera guerra contra los monstruos, se produjo la gran masacre de los monstruos. Tras la muerte del gran rey de los monstruos, los sobrevivientes a la carnicería estuvieron obligados a esconderse en los territorios más inhóspitos de Mewni y mientras los vencedores plantaban las primeras semillas de lo cual se conocería como el reino Butterfly.

 _ **Sobre las reinas Butterfly.**_

Las reinas Butterfly se distinguía de sus antecesoras por sus propios logros ya fueran en derrotar a los monstruos, extender los territorios del reino, forjar alianzas con otros reinos vecinos, escándalos de la realeza y hasta conspiraciones.

Cada gobernante como su sucesora iniciaba su entrenamiento mágico a una temprana edad supervisada tanto por la reina como aquel enigmático ser con cierta preferencia en hablar con enigma en cada oración. En ocasiones lo más idóneo para la formación real como dominio mágico, era darle ciertas tareas a la próxima heredera principalmente enviada a realizar misiones de carácter diplomáticas.

Muchas princesas lograron congeniar tanto con príncipes como princesas de los reinos vecinos, forjando nuevas alianzas. La sucesión al trono solía producirse al momento que la reina decidía jubilarse.

En relación a la figura del rey solía ser elegido entre algún hijo menor de un reino vecino como un miembro de la nobleza con cierta influencia pero recibiendo en ocasiones algunas tareas con cierto grado de importancia, pero más enfocado en asegurar una heredera al trono para continuar manteniendo la hegemonía de las Butterfly sobre el resto.

 _ **Sobre los mewmanos del reino Butterfly y mewmanos de la luna.**_

Luego de varias décadas tras el final de la primera guerra como la conformación de varias alianzas con algunos reinos vecinos entre ellos se podían contar a los Pony Heads, Lucitor y Johansen.

El reino Butterfly comenzaba rápidamente a prosperar en especial al iniciar la construcción del castillo de las reinas Butterfly, la población del reino iba en aumento e incluso se había conformado la denominada Alta Comisión de Magia.

En aquel tiempo las rencillas con los monstruos se estaban concentrando con dos especies en particular los Septarianos como los monstruos lobos, estos últimos había tenido un cierto periodo de paz con el reino mewmano pero aquellos conocidos como los monstruos inmortales se había convertido en una verdadera amenaza tras reiterados ataques a los pueblos mewmanos instalados en los límites del reinos.

Coincidentemente al interior del reino mewmano una joven princesa Butterfly se encontraba creando nuevos hechizos pero inesperadamente un conjuro mal controlado causo que una parte de la población del reino Butterfly terminara en la luna, dividiendo a los mewmanos.

En principio los mewmanos que se mantuvieron en Mewni realizaron ciertos esfuerzos y la reina de turno trataba de ayudarlos pero luego se dejo completamente a su suerte. Sobre los mewmanos en la luna trataron de mantener la calma como sobrevivir con aquellos objetos que terminaron junto a ellos, tras un año a la espera de un rescate que nunca llegaría había tomado la decisión de iniciar un nueva vida, al cumplir el décimo año en la luna había construido un reino más avanzado, realizando un par de viajes hacia Mewni.

La nueva reina Butterfly que coincidentemente había enviado aquel grupo de mewmanos en el momento de ser una princesa, había firmando un tratado de paz para evitar resentimientos en especial por ser enviado a la luna como una alianza, pero los mewmanos de Mewni continuaban expandiéndose por todo el territorio provocando nuevamente conflictos con los monstruos pero al interior del reino Butterfly, en especial los habitantes habían quedado demasiado retrasados tecnológicamente a diferencia de sus parientes en la luna, todos los recursos del reino iban directamente para la guerra que había tomado un rumbo muy diferente.

Hasta los mewmanos de la luna estaban esperando el momento indicado para cobrar venganza en contra de sus parientes por dejarlos a su suerte solo necesitaban esperar el momento preciso de su venganza.

 _ **Sobre la segunda guerra contra los monstruos.**_

En el inicio de la segunda guerra contra los monstruos contra los mewmanos, fue más sangrienta en especial por el nuevo líder de los Septarianos, llamado Seth. En contraste una segunda facción de los monstruos liderados por Erik, perteneciente a los monstruos lobos había iniciado una guerra en contra de los Johansen, su mayor argumento fue que los habitantes al sur de Mewni representaban un mayor reto a diferencia de los soldados como caballeros Butterfly.

Seth había reunido un gran ejército de monstruos provocando varias batallas contra la real armada de la reina Butterfly. La reina Solaria había ideado un plan como medida en contra de la habilidad de los Septarianos de generarse en cuestión de segundos, un selecto grupo de mewmanos fue sometido a un experimento, creado así a los denominados Guerreros Solarianos.

Aquel grupo de guerrero resulto bastante efectivo al momento de cargar hacia la batalla, pero la reina Solaria debía mantenerlos controlados para evitar herir a sus propios soldados como caballeros.

El monstruo lobo Erik luego de continuos ataques en contra del reino Johansen finalmente había puesto fin a la guerra, en especial tras negociar con el rey Johansen un tratado de paz obteniendo una parte de la fortuna de aquel reino, en cuanto a Seth había planificado la perfecta emboscada derribando en el posterior asesinato de la reina Solaria.

Los siguientes años de la guerra fueron muchos más crueles, en especial cuando la nueva reina Butterfly asumió el trono pero la situación se volvió mucho más inestable al involucrarse con un monstruo.

 _ **La nueva reina y los años de inestabilidad.**_

La nueva reina Butterfly había asumido el trono en una profunda crisis política tras el asesinato de la reina Solaria, en cambio los monstruos estaban experimentando ciertos sucesos en especial luego de la derrota del monstruo lobo Erik perdiendo gran parte de sus seguidores e incluso el propio Seth perteneciente a los Septarianos se vio afectado por un monstruo lobo que anteriormente había sido el pupilo de Erik conocido con el nombre de Tyson.

A diferencia de su mentor resulto ser mucho más inteligente pasando algunos años estudiando en secreto a los mewmanos aprendiendo todo lo que pudo y transmitiendo a sus pares aquellos conocimientos.

La posición de Erik se vio completamente amenazada e incluso Seth prefirió inclinarse a la esperada de un vencedor, luego de un combate donde el propio Tyson perdió un ojo pero resultando a cambio vencedor dejando casi muerto a uno de los antiguos líderes de los monstruos.

Seth creyó en una posible alianza con Tyson pero este último tomo a los antiguos monstruos de Erik, exiliándose hacia el norte del reino Butterfly argumentando que podían construir una mejor vida luego de varios años de batallas contra los mewmanos, y sobre Erik finalmente murió por sus heridas algún tiempo después.

En cuanto a la situación interna del reino Butterfly continuaba en un punto bastante delicado mientras sucedía una división entre los monstruos. La nueva reina tomaba por esposo como rey a un miembro de la familia Spiderbite pensando solo en la conveniencia más que en otra cosa, la relación de la joven reina con su esposo siempre resultaba ser fría en todo sentido.

 _ **La gran crisis.**_

Con la muerte de uno de los más importantes líderes de los monstruos fue una noticia que se extendió por todo el reino de Mewni, como el nuevo matrimonio de la reina Butterfly fueron grandes sucesos en aquel tiempo, en cambio Seth estaba reuniendo a todos los monstruos posibles para seguir con la guerra, solamente sus congéneres estaban dispuesto a seguirlo.

En el norte muchos de los monstruos habían comenzando a construir un nuevo hogar guiados por Tyson, pero siempre manteniendo vigilado todo lo concerniente al reino Butterfly. Coincidentemente en el reino de los mewmanos se vio completamente sorprendido al ver como su reina había dejado su puesto para huir hacia una vida junto a su esposo monstruo.

El rey Butterfly en conjunto de los miembros de la alta comisión de magia, iniciaron una búsqueda de la reina renegada pero todo lo concerniente a lo sucedido en aquel momento simplemente se declaro como secreto de estado pero los mewmanos en la luna comenzaron a preparar una gran invasión a Mewni, apenas se enteraron de la noticia.

Un par de años después de los sucesos con la anterior reina, la princesa Butterfly finalmente pudo asumir sus deberes como la nueva reina.

 _ **La invasión de los mewmanos de la luna.**_

En el cumpleaños número 15 de la joven reina Butterfly de forma inesperadamente por parte de los mewmanos habitantes de la luna, iniciaron una invasión comenzando por atacar a los diversos pueblos como el castillo Butterfly.

Por largos meses los mewmanos del reino Butterfly comenzaron a verse sobrepasados por el poderío de sus parientes de la luna con su tecnología más avanzada, la joven reina trataba en compañía de sus generales de más alto rango idear una estrategia para contrarrestar los avances de sus nuevos enemigos.

Los Septarianos coincidentemente decidieron dejar Mewni a su suerte, esperando la oportunidad de lanzar un nuevo ataque sin importar quien fuera el vencedor de la guerra. Algunos miembros de la nobleza del reino Butterfly rápidamente se unieron al bando de los mewmanos de la luna mientras en los campos de batallas el ejército de la joven reina comenzaba a verse completamente diezmado.

Algunos miembros de su consejo pedían llegar a una tregua pero en medio de una decisión desesperada se hizo el llamado a los diversos reinos de Mewni para unirse a la lucha en especial a los Pony Heads, Lucitor y Johansen. A pesar de las suplicas de la propia reina ningún de sus aliados respondió a su llamado, dejando a su suerte al reino Butterfly, antes de poder firmar alguna tregua entre ambas facciones de mewmanos, un mensaje proveniente de una facciones que se había mantenido al margen de la invasión, respondió el llamado de la reina.

En una fría mañana la joven reina en compañía de los sus más fieles caballeros como miembros de la alta comisión de magia, se reunieron con la misteriosa facción encontrándose con Tyson y sus monstruos, tanto para los caballeros como los miembros de la comisión aquella fue tan inesperada como preocupante.

Por largas horas la reina Butterfly y Tyson charlaron en privado, para muchos de los mewmanos consideraban que una alianza con los monstruos podía ser casi peligrosa por las antiguas guerras del pasado, pero la reina Butterfly consideraba que ellos eran más confiables que sus denominados aliados, los cuales le dieron la espalda considerando a Tyson y su ejército como su carta del triunfo.

El líder de los monstruos como sus seguidores juraron lealtad a la reina Butterfly a cambio de permitirles vivir entre los mewmanos, muchos de los caballeros mewmanos consideraron una traición aquel acto de la joven reina pero ella estaba dispuesta en abrir las puertas del reino para todos ellos como sus familias.

 _ **La nueva era del reino Butterfly.**_

El ejército de la reina Butterfly estaba completamente desmoralizado pero con la llegada de los monstruos de Tyson todas las derrotas fueron convirtiéndose en victorias e incluso el líder de los monstruos fue nombrado como general supremo del ejército realizando varios cambios.

Los mewmanos de la luna inesperadamente comenzaron a verse intimidados por ver a los monstruos luchando junto a sus parientes de Mewni, las batallas fueron sanguinarias pero los invasores estaban retrocediendo, las antiguas rivalidades fueron hechas a un lado en especial cuando el propio Tyson coloco a los pies de la reina Butterfly, la cabeza de los traidores al reino.

La guerra solo duro un par de meses más, finalmente los mewmanos de la luna depusieron las armas como mostrar su desprecio hacía sus parientes en Mewni por su nueva alianza.

La joven reina decreto que aquel día tanto mewmanos como monstruos vivirían en paz e incluso los monarcas de los otros reinos de Mewni repudiaron la decisión por completo.

A partir de ese suceso se dio inicio a la era de las malvadas reinas Butterfly, rápidamente la situación interna del reino cambio cuando los monstruos como mewmanos comenzaron a coexistir en armonía pero ahora eran un nuevo reino debían hacer entender al resto de reyes y reinas que ellos mandaban en especial mantener a raya a los mewmanos de la luna.

En cuanto a Seth y los Septarianos se mostraron enfurecidos por Tyson como las demás especies de monstruos por jurar su lealtad hacia la reina Butterfly, pero los nuevos habitantes del reino repudiaron por completo al temido Septarian como sus congéneres en especial por abandonar la dimensión dejándola a su suerte, declarándolos como sus enemigos.

Lo que fue alguna vez el reino Butterfly, ahora era un lugar donde mewmanos como monstruos podían vivir juntos dando un gran paso para consolidar su posición e incluso desarrollar nuevas tecnologías pero recordando como lograron unirse en un solo reino y la responsable en unirlos.

 _ **(Continuara en la segunda parte de la primera temporada).**_

* * *

 **Bien lectores aquí dejamos este capítulo bastante informativo, como se ha mencionado aquí o en los capítulos anteriores los monstruos tienen un papel mucho más integrado como fundamental, el racismo hacia ellos fue dejado de lado por completo en la siguiente Breve Historia De Mewni, tendremos los sucesos posteriores.**

 **También les quiero recordar que esto es una forma de llenar vacíos….principalmente de esta forma fueron consideradas las reinas Butterfly malvadas por permitir a los monstruos convivir con los mewmanos e incluso ser etiquetados por el resto como tal.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Ulquiorra Dragneel:** Gracias….Dustin intentara algo, la primera temporada de esta historia está basada en la primera temporada de la serie pero las siguientes temporadas toman un rumbo muy distinto realmente será diferente en todo sentido pero también tendremos algunos capítulos basados pero será bastante puntual todo.

 **Alphaprimus:** Créeme todo se pondrá más interesante con lo que vendrá, Priscilla digamos que ella…simplemente tendrá algo que decir…deben esperar sobre ese espíritu.

 **Hina590:** Tom para nada es blando como dices sino es más centrando, él sabe distinguir lo que es bueno y malo….sobre los demonios internos tampoco tiene ese problema de ira como él de la serie…aun faltan nuevos Oc.

 **ClaudioZero777:** ¡Whoa!...4 veces lo leíste….no veo nada de mala en tener una mejor perspectiva pero en fin..Sobre las dos figuras recomiendo ver algo de High School DXD como Final Fantasy…en esa dirección está dirigida…xd.

Jajajaj….Angie tiene mucho que decir…pero aun falta para eso…como Minerva conozca a Andrea….cada secreto se irá explicando en los próximos capítulos….sobre lo del baile de la luna roja…ya tengo en mente como ira….pero necesitamos resolver otros asuntos….créeme también quiero escribir sobre el brazo monstruo pero debemos esperar…para eso…lo importante que tendremos en el próximo capítulo el ataque de Dustin…sobre tu pregunta anterior en el review….digamos que serian ataques en relación a la oscuridad…como de luz.

 **SugarQueen97:** Obviamente Star necesitaba darle esa pequeña lección a Tom…tampoco deseaba mostrarlo con sus problemas de ira…él tiene otros intereses como una personalidad muy diferente. Andrea tendrá sus momentos, sin duda Vivían como Priscilla tendrá más ayuda en la lavandería….todos quieren a Tom…también me gusto bastante el resultado final.

 **Ter Mille:** Gracias….el brazo monstruo será muy importante para el futuro.

 **Cohenn:** En realidad Marco esta de manera involuntaria en su propia mente….en el subconsciente…pero lentamente se irá explicando quien es la mujer de la armadura como el otro sujeto… Tom siempre lo había imaginado como aquel chico pacifico y tranquilo…solo Star exagera la parte del llorón…Andrea….solo defendió su juguete favorito…pero en los próximos capítulos iremos sabiendo más.

 **Lectores la imagen de portada tenemos en esta ocasión a Severin que coincidentemente resulta ser descendiente de Tyson, el monstruo lobo que juro lealtad a la reina Butterfly del omake, prácticamente un monstruo lobo puede vivir cerca de los 120 a 140 años…en otras palabras Severin resulta ser nieto de él…..actualmente el antiguo capitán de Star está cristalizado por el fallido golpe….teniendo una edad de 80 años….la imagen no me pertenece todos los agradecimientos a su dibujante.**

 **Les recuerdo el próximo capítulo se titula:**

 **Confabulación.**

 **Eso es todo lectores hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola lectores les saludo cordialmente trayendo otro capítulo de Evil Star para ser sincero con todos ustedes este capítulo lo comencé a escribir por lo menos antes de la publicación en relación a la historia de Mewni…..solo necesite agregar uno que otro punto de vista y situaciones, luego de algunos días tenemos el resultado final….en el fondo este capítulo fue bastante dinámico en escribir como divertido, al final diré algo en relación a los próximos capítulos, les sugiero ponerse cómodos e iniciamos:**

* * *

La malvada reina Butterfly luego de revisar varios documentos entre ellos informes de los diversos ministerios al interior del reino, había decido tomarse un pequeño descanso con una bolsa de frituras como una lata de gaseosa para hacerle compañía.

-Quizás esto me ayude….- se dijo.

En el segundo cajón de la derecha del escritorio extrajo un pequeño libro que solía leerle su madre cada noche antes de ir a dormir, aquel volumen contenía su historia favorita solo necesito cambiar un par de paginas hasta dar con el cuento.

-La dama de las espadas- leyó en voz baja. –Hace mucho tiempo….- continuando con su lectura.

La historia de la dama de las espadas relataba las hazañas de una valerosa mujer nacida hace un tiempo en aquel tiempo una terrible guerra estaba afectado a su reino siendo tan solo una niña decidió convertirse en la más grande espadachín e incluso se en listo en el ejercito. A pesar de nacer como la humilde hija de unos campesinos se las arreglo para aprender a leer como escribir comenzando a ganar cierta fama entre sus pares, años después fue llamada por la propia reina.

La joven reina de aquel entonces la admiraba profundamente por su determinación y por consejo del supremo general del ejército, fue nombrada caballero a pesar de su humilde origen.

En los años venideros su reputación era tal que hasta los propios enemigos del reino la reconocían como una digna adversaria, no importaba donde fuera en compañía de sus fieles soldados siempre luchaba con gran valor.

En una gran batalla la valerosa mujer conocida como la dama de las espadas fue herida mortalmente pero aquella lucha termino con la victoria de los soldados del reino. Esa misma noche en compañía de sus fieles hermanos y hermanas de armas, la despidieron con todos los honores a la más valiente caballero de todo el reino e incluso la joven reina guardo luto como los habitantes del reino.

-Sus últimas palabras….- estuvo a punto de leer en voz alta cuando una segunda voz femenina interrumpió su lectura.

-La dama de las espadas juro regresar en ayuda del reino Butterfly, cuando más lo necesitara trayendo la victoria y expulsando a los enemigos del reino- dijo Henrietta.

-Lady Henrietta, señora de los monstruos lobos- dijo Moon viendo a una de sus comandantes.

Henrietta a pesar de pertenecer a la feroz raza de los monstruos lobos, ella se mostraba como una dama en todo momento según su posición vistiendo una chaqueta de color azul con el escudo de armas de la familia Butterfly, pantalones grises y un abrigo color negro con hombreras portando el sable de su esposo Severin a un lado de su cintura.

-Majestad- dijo ella. –La reina Comet siempre solía leer ese libro y me comentaba que siempre le pedías el mismo cuento cada noche- comento.

-Si….siempre fue mi favorito…yo deseaba ser como la dama de las espadas…y me convertí en la temida reina Butterfly- contesto regresando el libro al cajón de donde lo extrajo.

-Pero ha sido una fantástica reina- indico Henrietta. –Tengo malas noticias…mis lobos me han dicho que su sobrino Dustin en compañía de sus sirvientas viajaron hacia la tierra.

-Dustin….- dijo Moon. –Ese mocoso siempre ha sido codicioso en fin…le van a dar una paliza…ya tengo en mente su castigo- comento.

-Si, como sucedió con Vivian como Priscilla….eso me recuerda que deseo ir a la tierra- indico a la reina.

-¿Es una petición?- pregunto Moon mostrando una sonrisa.

-Petición, ordenes o misión…siempre he preferido el trabajo de campo…digamos que me molesta hacer trabajo de escritorio…sin ofender, majestad- dijo Henrietta.

Moon tomo una hoja en blanco escribiendo rápidamente las ordenes para Henrietta, luego de un rápido vistazo y tras colocar su firma como el sello real finalmente se lo entrego.

-Sus ordenes comandante- dijo Moon. –Y un pequeño extra.

-¿El humano?- pregunto tras leer sus órdenes. –Eso…realmente…es algo inesperado…pero no veo problema... en traerle un informe…pero ese traidor de Terry, dice que solo es un simplón.

-Un humano que recibió una espada de nivel por parte de Sir Mike- dijo Moon. –He mantenido en ocasiones vigilada a la familia Díaz especialmente a ese chico terrestre…pero no quiero sorpresa.

-¡Oh!- dijo Henrietta y guardando sus órdenes. –Como usted, orden majestad- realizando una reverencia y retirándose de la oficina de la reina.

Al quedar a solas nuevamente la malvada reina se quedo pensando luego de enterarse por sus espías que aquel chico de la tierra había obtenido una espada de nivel como un nuevo collar.

-Me pregunto cuál fue esa razón de darle un collar….quizás sea su "amante"….pero Star realmente le ha tomado cariño- se dijo continuando con sus labores.

* * *

 **Confabulación**

 _ **En la academia, gradas del campo de fútbol americano.**_

-Un poco más firme- indico.

-¿Así?- pregunto.

-No- contesto.

La malvada princesa corrigió la postura del castaño notando el firme agarre de la espada de nivel, tomando algo de distancia se quedo pensando en lo visto hace un par de días en relación a las dos extrañas figuras reveladas por la tabla mágica.

-Nada de mal- comento Star mostrándose en parte satisfecha por verlo y manteniendo la posición de ataque como defensa. –Tal vez- se dijo.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Marco estudiando a la malvada princesa. –Solo sigue la secuencia de ataque y defensa- le susurro ella en su propio subconsciente.

El castaño aquel día iba vestido con una camiseta de color gris, una chaqueta de cuero de color rojo con detalles en negro, un par de pantalones de mezclilla ajusto y botas con agujetas, en cuanto a la princesa llevaba su vestido favorito color morado con detalles en negro, su piel de lobo color rojizo colgada en su hombro, sus botas de tacón bajo y un par de gafas de cristales oscuro sobre su cabeza.

-Al menos me alegra...no tener que ver esa horrible sudadera de color rojo todo el tiempo- señalo Star. –Lo admito esa chaqueta de cuero rojo lo hace ver más varonil- mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Que tiene de malo- le replico a ella. –Es un bonito color pero en ocasiones me gusta variar un poco.

-Pues…- antes de contestar noto cierta presencia en especial al mirar sobre su hombro vio a una chica de cabellera rubia con una onda de azul neón acercándose. –Lo que me faltaba, esa niña- mirando de reojo a Jackie Lynn Thomas.

La chica cuestión llevaba su uniforme deportivo compuesto por una sudadera, short deportivo y calzando deportivo acercándose lentamente en dirección del castaño.

-¡Hey!...Marco- dijo Jackie. –La fastidiosa mewmana - se dijo tratando de mantener la compostura frente a Star.

Tanto la princesa como la chica de cabellera rubia se mostraban de ciertas hostiles pero manteniendo cierta distancia para evitar un potencial conflicto por razones desconocidas para el resto de los estudiantes como el propio Marco.

-Hola- contesto Marco. –¿Cómo te fue con mis apuntes de biología?- pregunto.

-Fantástico- contesto Jackie devolviendo los apuntes. –Agradezco por facilitármelo pero tengo entrenamiento con el equipo de natación todo lo que resta de la tarde, me preguntaba si podías facilitarme después de clase….la materia de historia- juntando las manos.

-Sí, claro…sabes que no tengo problema- contesto Marco y sintiendo un escalofrió. –Lo pasare a dejar al terminar las clases.

La malvada princesa inesperadamente le dio un leve empujón al castaño mirando con cara de pocos amigos a la rubia coincidentemente ella la observaba de la misma forma.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero estamos algo ocupado- señalo Star. –Quizás debas regresar a jugar con el agua…y buscar a otro chico…veras Marco lleva ahora un collar, por lógica es mi sirviente- indicando el cuello del castaño.

-Ni lo menciones- dijo Marco acostumbrándose al collar y solo se lo podía quitar por las noches. –Star, solo estamos charlando con Jackie nos conocemos desde jardín de niños.

-Tampoco pienses que voy a robártelo…- intervino Jackie. –Con Marco hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños.

Ambas se miraron completamente desafiante dispuesta a entrar en un combate en ese mismo instante pero el castaño trataba de calmar los ánimos.

* * *

-¿Entonces donde esta ese inútil de Dustin?- se pregunto Henrietta observando con un par de binoculares en dirección del castaño como la pelinegra.

Aquel grupo sumaba un total de 10 monstruos lobos liderados por la propia Henrietta, había llegado a la tierra hace solo unos pocos minutos pero antes de entrar en acción necesitaban obtener una mejor perspectiva en relación al castaño e informarle a la malvada reina.

-Esta torre de agua es un lugar fantástico- comento a sus subordinados. –Ya saben necesitamos primero observar a ese terrestre…la reina Moon tiene cierto interés en él…pero coicidentemente podremos verlo en acción, cuando ese idiota de Dustin Butterfly con sus sirvientas sean derrotados por Star, entraremos en acción.

-¡Sí!- fue la respuesta de los demás monstruos lobos.

* * *

Luego de despedirse de Jackie Lynn Thomas al quedar de acuerdo en facilitar los apuntes de la siguiente clase de esa tarde en la academia, el castaño retomo su entrenamiento mientras la malvada princesa lo miraba en silencio con una mueca de disgusto.

-Supongo que recibiré un castigo- inquirió a Star.

-Sí, ya tengo algo en mente- contesto. –Y te recuerdo que ese collar en tu cuello, te hace de mi propiedad...y no de ella- indico.

-En realidad…- estuvo a punto de decir pero la princesa le dio otro empujón, esta vez cayendo a la pista de la carrera del campo de fútbol. –¿Star?- pregunto.

-¡ALÉJATE!- grito Star comenzando a materializarse alrededor de ella, una jaula mágica viendo al castaño retroceder.

-¡HOLA, QUERIDA STAR!- dijo una voz.

Ambos jóvenes centraron su mirada en la dirección de donde provino aquella voz notando en las gradas a un joven vestido con ropas elegantes y seguido de un grupo de sirvientas portando todo tipo de armas.

-Dustin- bufo Star. –Debo reconocerlo…me sorprende que planearas algo por ti mismo.

-Gracias- contesto Dustin mirando desde la distancia. –Ni loco le digo que contrate, un especialista en trampas….me gaste una fuerte suma de dinero…- se dijo notando la presencia del castaño.

-Star- dijo Marco. –¿Estás bien?- pregunto.

-Si….pero ahora estas en problema…esas sirvientas son muy peligrosas….y necesito salir de aquí…- contesto. –Solo tú me puedes…ayudar…lleva lo más lejos posible a las sirvientas de Dustin y….yo encontrare la forma de salir…- le dijo en voz baja.

Dustin se quedo viendo al castaño recordando las palabras de su prima, quedándose en silencio por unos segundos antes de dar su primera orden.

-Ese chico debe ser el tal Marco….el nuevo sirviente de Star….tiene una espada de nivel, me pregunto cuál fue la razón de Mike de obsequiarle un arma de esa categoría…si ellas se descuidaron frente a él…y perdieron, eso no me va a suceder- se dijo. –Chicas por ese terrestre…y si es necesario descuartizarlo.

Las sirvientas asistieron de inmediato posando sus ojos en el castaño, pero él rápidamente comenzó alejarse del campo de fútbol. Dustin en compañía de dos sirvientas miro con cierta diversión a la malvada princesa en su actual posición.

-Realmente me sorprende que trabaras amistad…con un terrestre….te estás suavizando- comento Dustin viendo aquella sonrisa de superioridad.

-Jajajajajaja…- lanzando una fuerte carcajada por algunos segundos. –Pobre Dustin…dime siempre te dejas llevar por las apariencias…al menos él ha comenzando a entrenar con la espada a diferencia de otra persona codiciosa que es incapaz de pensar por sí mismo…Marco ha resultado ser de gran ayuda- indico.

-No te tengo miedo- dijo Dustin. –Ya no somos unos niños, cuando solías búrlate de mi.

-Sin duda me teme- se dijo Star comenzando a buscar la forma de destruir aquella jaula mágica. -¡Animo, Marco!- se dijo.

 _ **Minutos después, en el patio central de la academia.**_

-No huyas….debes enfrentarlas…pero debes ser precavido- dijo la dama de las espadas.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo….tu vives en mi cabeza- contesto Marco llegando hasta el patio central. Los estudiantes de la academia continuaban en sus actividades normales, algunos lo miraban con cierta sorpresa en especial por la ausencia de la malvada princesa a su alrededor.

-¡Ven acá!- dijo una de las sirvientas blandiendo una espada.

Rápidamente las sirvientas invadieron el patio y los estudiantes como maestros al ver la escena inmediatamente buscaron refugio al interior de la academia hasta la voz del director Skeeves se escucho en ese mismo instante.

-¡Atención!...¡Atención!...la academia se encuentra nuevamente bajo ataque…por favor dirigirse a los puntos de seguridad…les recuerdo que todos los daños son pagados por la princesa Butterfly...y su familia.

-Al menos Skeeves ha tomado resguardo- se dijo Marco empuñando su espada. –Sujeta firmemente y mantener una guardia defensiva luego ataca- recordando las instrucciones de Star.

Al ser rodeado por las sirvientas de Dustin, mantuvo su guardia alta esperando algún ataque por parte de ellas pero el espíritu nuevamente volvía hablarle.

-Trata de mantener la distancia…de las armas con alcance como las lanzas- dijo la dama de las espadas.

La primera sirvienta se abrió paso cargando con su lanza pero él sujeto firmemente la espada de nivel conteniendo el primer ataque regresando un corte siendo esquivado.

-Lo hice- se dijo Marco. –Bien hecho…no importa el numero de tus enemigos, debes demostrarle que tu propia fuerza es superior a su ventaja numérica- hablo la dama de las espadas.

El castaño estudio a cada una de las sirvientas sin importar lo que sucediera le prometió a la malvada princesa mantener a las sirvientas de Dustin alejadas de él por todo el tiempo posible, miraba completamente desafiante a cada una de ellas, especialmente a dos sirvientas que portaban dos motosierra.

-¡¿Me tienen miedo?!- pregunto.

Ninguna se atrevía a lanzarse en contra del castaño, parecía que alguien más estaba detrás de él.

-¡¿Me tienen miedo?!- pregunto nuevamente. –Soy Marco Díaz, tengo 16 años….sirvo a la princesa Star Butterfly, soldado del legendario batallón de la mariposa de corazones….¡soy el último soldado, en pelear por la princesa!

Las sirvientas se miraron entre sí pensando como atacar pero a la distancia, observando cómo se iba desarrollando el combate, Lady Henrietta contemplaba la escena con los brazos cruzados y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ese chico…realmente tiene futuro dentro de la armada real….pero esta sensación que me preocupa, es muy extraña y ni siquiera he visto todo su potencial- se dijo notando algo más junto al castaño. –"Intrigante".

* * *

-Entonces…¿Cómo es vivir en el exilio?- pregunto Dustin.

Star estudiaba detenidamente la jaula tratando de encontrar el punto débil para liberarse y poner en su lugar al codicioso joven.

-No es tan malo…..lunes a viernes debo venir a este lugar he aprendido mucho, por las tardes regreso a casa…Marco me prepara algo de comer…luego lava mi ropa interior….después vemos televisión…Las películas de princesas son muy populares…he visto una película llamada Maléfica como unas 15 veces….ella es una especie de villana que hace cosas buenas en el fondo…es extraño pero incluso recibo dinero cada semana hasta suelo ayudar a la señora Díaz con algunos asuntos- contesto Star.

-Recibes dinero sin razón aparente- inquirió él. –Solo porque si.

-Si….en realidad es dinero para casos de emergencias, pero nunca pasa nada suelo guardarlo y luego recibo la misma suma….sin mencionar que la señora Díaz es algo rarita- comento.

-Estás segura que vives en el exilio, este lugar parece un centro vacacional- indico Dustin.

La princesa ignoro los dichos de su primo estudiando la jaula mágica reconociéndola como una de las utilizadas por el reino Butterfly para meter algunos rebeldes como peligrosos criminales, la función era básicamente suprimir los poderes mágicos. Los ojos de color azules estaban destellando de ira pero necesitaba encontrar la forma de liberarse tratando de recordar las lecciones impartidas por su madre.

-Ella me dijo que estas jaulas tienen un punto débil pero…es algo extraño…tampoco logro ver ese punto- se dijo. Dustin se quedo contemplando todo el sitio percatándose a los pies de él cierta prenda de color rojo con detalles en negro.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto él tomando la chaqueta del castaño entre sus manos. –Debo suponer que esta peculiar prenda es de él- comento.

-Déjalo- dijo Star. –Esa chaqueta es de Marco.

-Eso me da igual- contesto. –Sera un lindo recuerdo de la tierra….- probándose la prenda en cuestión. Una de las sirvientas sostuvo el blazer del joven Butterfly mientras se probó la chaqueta del castaño.

-¿Cómo me queda?- pregunto a Star.

-Mal- contesto. –Marco se le ve mucho mejor- se dijo.

El joven ignoro la respuesta de su prima mientras las dos sirvientas alababan a su amo pero la malvada princesa mirada hacia los edificios de la academia preguntándose por el castaño.

 _ **En la piscina de la academia.**_

Había preferido alejarse aun más del campo de fútbol para darle la perfecta oportunidad a Star, por algunos minutos trato de luchar contra aquel grupo de sirvientas pero eligió moverse hacia el interior de los pasillos, cruzando diversos salones completamente vacíos mientras sus perseguidoras lo buscaban. Luego de 10 minutos de correr finalmente llego hasta la piscina de la academia tratando de recuperar el aliento y planificar su próximo movimiento en contra de las sirvientas de Dustin.

-Ellas no se rinden, yo apenas llevo un par de semana- se dijo apoyándose en la pared.

-Marco, debes regresar al campo para ayudar a la princesa….esa jaula la he visto en el pasado….créeme solo existe una forma de liberarla y es con la llave- le dijo la dama de las espadas.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto.

-Solo confía en mi….debes ir directamente donde se encuentra atrapada Star pero debes correr tan rápido como puedas- indico ella.

-Oh…por….- antes de terminar siquiera la oración dos sirvientas portando una espada y una lanza dieron con él, dispuesta a cumplir las órdenes de su joven amo.

El castaño empuño su espada de nivel mirando a las dos sirvientas dispuestas para atacar, solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro manteniendo la visión en ambas chicas mewmanas, ellas lo rodearon por completo esperando la oportunidad para descuartizarlos.

-¡A DESCUARTIZARLO!- dijeron las dos sirvientas.

-¡Aquí las espero!- contesto Marco.

El castaño comenzó la lucha contra la sirvienta que portaba la espada intercambiando varios choques entre el acero de las armas. En cambio la que portaba la lanza esperaba el momento oportuno y dando la espalda a la piscina.

-Tu pelea es conmigo- dijo una voz.

-¡NOOO!- grito la segunda sirvienta perdiendo su lanza.

Tanto Marco como la primera sirvienta vieron a la segunda chica ser arrastrada a la piscina siendo sujetada desde el tobillo por lo que pudieron identificar como una cola.

-Marco ataca a esa sirvienta y envíala directamente a la piscina- dijo la dama de las espadas.

-¡Claro!- contesto él cargando en contra de la sirvienta tomando desprevenida, ella trato de defenderse como pudo siendo arrastrada hasta el borde de la piscina. –¡Fue un gusto!- dijo Marco retrocediendo.

La sirvienta se percato de su posición cayendo a la piscina en el momento de abrir los ojos observo a una extraña criatura que se movía rápidamente por el agua mientras la segunda sirvienta trataba de liberarse.

-Ella es una….- dijo antes de salir expulsada hacia la superficie.

Marco vio a las dos sirvientas completamente apaleadas dirigiendo su mirada en dirección de la piscina notando una figura que no pudo identificar.

-¡Gracias!- dijo él.

En el momento de emprender rumbo al campo de fútbol americano, la misteriosa figura emergió de la piscina observando al castaño alejarse del lugar.

-¡De nada, Marco!- le contesto a la distancia y regresando a nadar.

* * *

Cuando Henrietta regreso junto a sus monstruos lobos esperando el resultado final del combate.

-Señores….el chico terrestre viene de regreso y veremos el final, ya saben apenas esto termine entramos en acción- indico. Los monstruos lobos asistieron centrando su mirada en dirección de la princesa y del joven sirviente esperando el resultado final del combate.

* * *

Cuando Marco regreso al campo de fútbol hecho un rápido vistazo viendo a las sirvientas acercándose, él rápidamente se apresuro tratando de poner toda la distancia posiblemente entre él y sus perseguidoras.

-¡Maldición!- se dijo comenzando a correr en dirección de Dustin.

El castaño se abrió paso a toda velocidad notando a sus perseguidoras comenzando acortar distancia, especialmente las dos sirvientas restantes del joven Butterfly con solo ver lo cargaron en su contra, él empuño su espada notando aquel leve cambio especialmente en la gema de la empuñadura.

-Un dos- se dijo. –Subió de nivel….pero solo dos niveles, ni siquiera cambio sigue igual pero al menos mi espada es más fuerte- comenzando acelerar.

-¡Recuerda Marco, puedes ganar!- dijo la dama de las espadas.

La malvada princesa vio a su sirviente avanzar en su dirección esbozando una sonrisa por el valor del castaño.

-Ese es…."Mi Marco"…- se dijo. Los últimos metros fueron los más difíciles al esquivar con cierta dificultad a las dos sirvientas conteniendo los ataques de ambas chicas, en cuanto a Dustin desvaino su espada preparado para el combate.

-Esa es mi chaqueta- dijo Marco blandiendo con ambas manos su espada de nivel. –Trabaje un verano entero para pagarla, y ni siquiera fui nombrado empleado del vez en la tienda de papá- se dijo.

Ambas espadas iban chocando entre sí causando algunas chispas, Dustin rápidamente comenzó a verse superado por el castaño comenzando a retroceder lentamente, las sirvientas iban llegando e incluso las que fueron atacadas por el misterioso ser en la piscina.

-Esa es mi chaqueta- dijo Marco. –Aplica algo más de fuerza, solo es un presumido con la espada…quizás deberías golpearlo- indico la dama de las espadas.

Él observo al joven Butterfly recordando en las ocasiones en que Rafael le explico cómo dar un puñetazo a otro chico durante su infancia en caso que algún bravucón comenzara a molestarlo.

-Cierra tu mano y lanza el golpe con todas tus fuerzas…- fueron las palabras de Rafael. El castaño de un rápido movimiento se abalanzo sobre él propinando un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Dustin.

-¡Veamos que tan rudo eres!- dijo Marco.

Aquel puñetazo sacudió por completo al joven de la ropa ostentosa perdiendo por algunos segundos la noción de la realidad como del tiempo.

-Golpea como si fuera un martillo- se dijo.

Antes de propinarle un segundo golpe una de las sirvientas logro detenerlo justo a tiempo pero Marco con su mano libre consiguió la llave que abría la jaula donde estaba apresada la malvada princesa y arrojándola rápidamente.

-¡STAR!- grito pero su brazo derecho fue roto por una segunda sirvienta. –¡AAHHH….MI BRAZO!- cayendo a un lado.

-¡MARCO!- dijo Star abriendo su jaula.

Dustin como las sirvientas vieron a la malvada princesa plantarse frente a ellos con una presión de ira contenida como si fuera un verdadero volcán a punto de estallar.

-¡RETIRADA!- ordeno Dustin mientras un hilo de sangre recorría su rostro. -Estamos muertos, sino regresamos a Mewni.

Star Butterfly dio un pequeño salto desplegando un par de alas de mariposa de colores morado y dorado, su rostro se cubrió con un antifaz, la tonalidad de color azul de sus ojos pasaron completamente a un color más intenso, dos nuevos pares de brazos haciendo en un total de 6 y por ultimo su piel se torno aún más pálida.

-¡Whoa!- dijo Marco tomando su chaqueta luego que Dustin la dejara de lado.

Las enormes alas de la princesa brillaban intensamente posando su mirada en él, lo tomo entre sus 4 brazos inferiores cargándolo con suma facilidad, el castaño estudio en silencio la forma de mariposa adquirida por ella y alzando sus brazos restantes hacia el cielo.

-¡ESTO ES POR ENCERRAR Y LASTIMAR A MARCO!- rugió Star reuniendo una gran cantidad de magia entre sus manos. Cuando la esfera mágica impacto en el campo de fútbol tanto Dustin como sus sirvientas quedaron fuera de combate.

-¿Star?- pregunto Marco desciendo rápidamente a tierra firme viendo a la malvada princesa caer entre sus brazos y quedando tumbados en el suelo. –Gracias.

-Bien hecho, Marco- contesto Star ocultando una sonrisa.

-Eso fue un buen combate- dijo una voz de un ser con pelaje color gris llegando casi a blanco. –Señores capturen a estos revoltosos.

Ambos vieron a los enormes monstruos lobos llegando fácilmente a una altura de dos metros o hasta dos metros y medios, de los más diversos pelajes llevando uniforme de la armada real como portando armas de distintos tipos.

-Tía Henrietta- dijo Star.

-Hola, cariño- contesto ella y ayudando a poner de pie a los dos jóvenes. –Es un gusto, soy Henrietta señora de los monstruos lobos al servicio de la familia Butterfly- presentándose con Marco.

-Un gusto- contesto él estudiando a los demás monstruos lobos comenzando a ponerles las esposas como grilletes tanto a Dustin como sus sirvientas. –Son gigantescos- se dijo.

-Tía Henrietta- dijo Star. –Me alegra verla aquí….pero acaso vino por órdenes de mi madre a buscar a Dustin- inquirió.

-Así es- contesto a la princesa. –Tengo ordenes directa de la reina Moon, para llevarlo de regreso a Mewni y realmente se te ve muy bien….querida Star. Eso me recuerda que ahora te conseguiste un chico más guapo- le dijo en voz baja viendo un leve rubor en el rostro de Star.

-Es mi sirviente- contesto.

-Sí, claro…hasta le compraste un collar- se dijo. –Mi deber ya se cumplió y es hora de regresar.

Tras despedirse de la malvada princesa como el castaño aquel grupo de monstruos lobos regreso por donde vino y llevándose a la fuerza a Dustin como sus sirvientas para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, en cuanto a la pareja observo todo el campo de fútbol completamente destruidos.

-Esto te va a salir caro- comento Marco.

-Eso no me importa- contesto Star. –Y eso me recuerda- dándole un largo beso en la mejilla al castaño tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Marco sonrojado.

-Por ser un valiente sirviente- contesto Star. –Tampoco vayas acostumbrándote- ocultado una sonrisa como su rubor.

* * *

 _ **Luego del ataque Dustin en compañía de sus sirvientas, fueron arrestados bajo los cargos de atentar contra la heredera al trono. En cambio Marco Díaz fue llevado al hospital tras romperse el brazo.**_

* * *

 _ **En el castillo Butterfly, jardines reales.**_

La malvada reina se encontraba disfrutando en los jardines reales una de copa de vino como una bandeja de diversos tipos de quesos en compañía de River y el supremo general Jerome, un mestizo parte mewmano como monstruo corpulento, alto, de piel color ceniza, cabello negro corto, vestido con una chaqueta de color azul oscuro con diversas medallas, pantalones negros y un par de botas lustradas portando en su cintura una espada.

El supremo general se había enterado por la propia reina sobre la misión especial de Lady Henrietta en la tierra, inesperadamente mientras seguían disfrutando de sus copas de vinos la presencia de la mencionada monstruo lobo hacia acto de presencia en compañía de su equipo trayendo consigo a Dustin y sus sirvientas.

-Huele…a fracaso- comento Jerome.

-Y realmente le dieron una paliza….y ese puñetazo dejara marca- contesto River.

En cambio Moon se coloco de pie observando con cierta molestia a su sobrino como las sirvientas, solo necesito aclarar su voz y dijo:

-Las sirvientas irán….a trabajo forzados por una semana y luego serán reasignadas a la cocina- viendo a los monstruos lobos acatar sus órdenes. –En cuanto a ti, Dustin- posando su mirado en su sobrino.

El joven se quedo completamente aterrado viendo a la reina y esbozando una sonrisa algo tímida pero River como Jerome, se colocaron de pie estudiando detenidamente aquel puñetazo en el rostro del chico.

-Joven Dustin- dijo el general. –Ese golpe en su rostro….¿Quien fue el responsable?- pregunto.

-El chico terrestre- se adelanto Henrietta. –Nada de mal para un simple humano, realmente pelea de igual a igual en contra de las sirvientas encontrado su camino hacia la victoria.

-Eso me recuerda- dijo Moon. –Iras a la lavandería- ordeno.

-¡NOOO!- grito Dustin siendo arrastrado por la fuerza por dos monstruos lobos, siguiendo las órdenes de Moon. –Por favor, quiero otra oportunidad- continuaba.

Moon solo lanzo una carcajada siniestra viendo a su sobrino tratando de liberarse de las garras de ambos monstruos, en cambio River se dispuso a servir una cuarta copa de vino a la recién llegada pero Jerome se mostraba bastante curioso en relación al denominado terrestre llamado Marco.

-Lady Henrietta- saboreando el vino. –Entonces ese humano como lo puedes definir- inquirió a ella. Henrietta recibió la copa de vino tomando lugar junto a ellos mientras meditaba la respuesta y bebiendo algo de vino.

-Digamos que….. o…como decirlo- pensando en la mejor respuesta. –Para ser un humano…es algo…"fascinante".

Tanto Moon, River y el general Jerome intercambiaron un par de miradas mientras la líder de los monstruos lobos esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra, la malvada reina se quedo meditando aquella respuesta en silencio y tomando su copa de vino dedicando un par de palabras a su hija como al castaño.

-¡Señores y dama!…..un brindis por….la princesa y su nuevo sirviente.

-¡Por la princesa y su nuevo sirviente!- repitieron brindado por la pareja.

 _ **En cambio,**_ _**en la lavandería.**_

Cuando las enormes puertas de la lavandería se abrieron de par, los dos monstruos lobos arrojaron al interior del recinto a Dustin, este último se quedo tumbado en el suelo completamente aturdido mientras las puertas volvían a cerrarse, los dos enormes cánidos se retiraron riendo por su derrota.

-Lindo puñetazo- comento Priscilla cargando un cesto de ropa sucia. –¿Star fue la responsable?- pregunto a su primo.

-Lo dudo- intervino Vivían viendo a su primo. –¿Marco?- pregunto.

El joven Butterfly lentamente se fue colocando de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa mientras trataba de recuperar algo de su dignidad, pero su mejilla estaba completamente en una tonalidad de color morado llegando casi a negro especialmente mientras su labio mostraba algo de sangre seca.

-No quiero hablar de eso- contesto Dustin mientras Priscilla lanzaba un fuerte grito que retumbo en toda la lavandería.

-¡Mi Marco es tan lindo como varonil, nunca tuviste oportunidad en contra de él- continuaba Priscilla y comenzando a tener una fantasía en relación al castaño. –Marco no seas tan travieso, nos pueden descubrir…

Vivían como Dustin solo intercambiar una breve mirada entre sí, especialmente por ver a su prima y ese extraño mundo de fantasía en el interior de su cabeza.

-Ignorando a nuestra querida Priscilla solo diré que comprendemos tu dolor de morder el polvo y ahora toma esa cesta de ropa sucia comienza a trabajar- señalo Vivían.

Dustin miro la enorme montaña de ropa sucia acumulada de los últimos días, expresando una mueca de completo asco en especial por aquel hedor proveniente de las prendas.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo él. –Yo un distinguido miembro de la familia Butterfly, rebajado a un lavandero en el nivel más profundo del castillo y todo gracias a ese terrestre- cayendo de rodilla y lamentando su destino.

-No es tan malo- dijo Vivían. –Mira el lado positivo.

-¿Lado positivo?- pregunto a su prima.

-Sí, que mordiste el polvo….nosotras solo fuimos arrestada- contesto Vivían lanzando una carcajada. –Excepto por Priscilla…ella fue atada y luego…entregada.

-Y en esa oportunidad mi lindo Marco…me capturo- comento Priscilla lanzando un suspiro.

El joven Butterfly se quedo observando a sus primas por unos segundos mientras un extraño silencio se apodero del lugar, ambas chicas intercambiaron una breve mirada asistiendo en señal de aprobación pero el chico se quedo pensativo por unos segundos.

-Nosotras tenemos un plan- dijo Vivían con una sonrisa. –¿Quieres oírlo?- pregunto.

-Te diré un pequeño spoiler….involucra a los grandes oficiales de Star- señalo Priscilla.

-Tienen 5 minutos- contesto Dustin mostrando una falsa sonrisa. –Luego las voy a traicionar, par de imbéciles- se dijo.

 _ **Esa noche, habitación de Marco.**_

El reloj marcaba cerca de las 3 de la madrugada mientras su brazo roto aquella tarde le causaba un intenso dolor luego que una de las sirvientas de Dustin se lo quebrara.

-Realmente las mewmanas son de temer pero lo que hizo Star al tomar esa forma de mariposa, fue increíble verla en acción- se dijo y repasando en su mente todo lo acontecido esa tarde.

Por largos minutos el castaño trataba de conciliar el sueño pero su brazo roto le impedía hacerlo, se movió en distintas direcciones quedando finalmente con su mirada puesta en el techo. El castaño solo necesito dar un pequeño parpadeo para encontrarse esta vez en su propio subconsciente, especialmente en aquel jardín con libreros.

-Entonces- murmuro buscando con la mirada a la dama de las espadas. –¡HEY!...¿donde estas?…- pregunto. Solo necesito dar unos pasos hasta encontrándose a la mujer tumbada en el césped, al quedar viéndola por unos segundos se pregunto cómo se vería sin ese yelmo.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella. –¿Cómo está tu brazo?- pregunto.

-Pues…trataba de conciliar el sueño y termine aquí…me pregunto cómo puedo salir o entrar en mi propio subconsciente- contesto.

-Yo pregunte sobre tu brazo, en realidad que entre o salgas…lamentablemente no conozco esa respuesta- le replico.

-Ya no me duele tanto pero no puedo conciliar el sueño y termine aquí- señalo.

-¡Oh!- dijo poniéndose de pie y estudiándolo. –Debo admitir que realmente demostraste valentía al luchar contra esas sirvientas, pero tienes un largo camino por delante….en especial si deseas ser como mi distinguida persona, joven Díaz.

-Espera- dijo Marco.

El castaño a pesar de asimilar como tener aquellos diálogos en ocasiones se mostraba confundido con el actuar de la enigmática mujer.

-Dices…ser como tú- inquirió Marco. –Pero te refieres a manejar la espada.

-¡Exacto!- contesto. –Este es el asunto Marco- tomando asiento en una de las tres sillas mientras él se ubicada en una segunda silla. La dama de las espadas le explico con ciertos detalles en relación al castaño debía convertirse en el campeón de la malvada princesa.

-¿Yo?- pregunto. –Solo he podido avanzar tan solo dos niveles con mi espada pero me dices que debo ser un campeón para Star.

-Para ser un campeón del reino Butterfly debes entrenar, para ser el mejor debes vencer a los mejores eso significa probarte a ti mismo más allá de tus propios límites y convertirte en lo que alguna vez fui- comento ella.

Marco se quedo en silencio pensando las palabras de la mujer mientras a través del yelmo lo estudiaba en silencio.

-Entonces….¿me ayudaras?- pregunto.

-Para eso estoy aquí- contesto. –Como te dije al momento de conocernos te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, querido Marco.

La dama de las espadas desvaino su arma clavandola en el suelo, luego poso su mano por debajo de la barbilla quitando el seguro del yelmo y quitándoselo. El joven Díaz vio en ese instante el rostro de la mujer su piel era pálida, su cabello resultaba ser negro con una mezcla entre verde y azul por ultimo sus ojos eran rojo brillante mirando directamente a él.

-¡Whoa!...debe estar por sus 20 años…- se dijo Marco.

-Ya me estaba cansando de llevar este maldito yelmo, realmente pesa y mi cuello me duele- comento la dama de las espadas haciendo tronar su cuello. –Veo que realmente estas sorprendido…suelo causar ese efecto.

-Entonces si me vas ayudar a mejorar con la espada….al menos debo saber tu verdadero nombre- inquirió Marco. Antes de responder a la pregunta del castaño, coloco su yelmo sobre la espada y sacudiendo su cabellera.

-Podría decírtelo…pero digamos que necesitas decir las palabras mágicas, joven Díaz- contesto a Marco.

-Disculpa….- dijo Marco aclarando la voz. –Por favor.

-Mi nombre es….Ren…- contesto y esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

 **¡SORPRESA!...queridos lectores con el nombre de un oc bastante reconocido en otras de mis historias, en lo personal este fue un capitulo bastante dinámico e incluso divertido al momento de redactarlo, les recuerdo que Star ya tiene 16 años puede controlar de mejor forma su aspecto de mariposa, pero puede mantenerlo por cierto periodo de tiempo.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Exacto…básicamente las Butterfly en su momento de más necesidad fueron olvidadas por sus aliados como los Johansen, Lucitor y Pony Heads…la llegada de los monstruos durante la guerra contra los mewmanos de la luna, marco un antes y después…se forjo una alianza y luego ellos pudieron vivir…en el reino Butterfly pero los demás reinos como los Johansen, Pony Heads, Lucitor, Pigeon, SpideBite muestra signos de racismo….a diferencia del propio River que tuvo razones para abandonar su reino y unirse a las Butterfly pero eso se verá en un futuro.

 **Hina590:** En relación a los puntos que destaque en tu reviews….primero para iniciar gracias y en respuesta a lo que escribiste…al dar un nuevo enfoque es un efecto en desarrollar nuevos misterios como desarrollo de lo que vendrá en los próximos capítulos…en realidad fue un capitulo de carácter histórico, el cual tendrá una segunda parte en los próximos capítulos a futuro….Es recomendable leer los detalles….eso si es importante.

 **Claudiozero777:** Los mewmanos en la luna es canon mencionado en el libro de hechizos salido a la venta, sobre la parte de Eclipsa nunca dije que fuera menos polémica o sobre Festivia tampoco dije algo opuesto….solo juego con el misterio…sobre las princesas cada una ha tenido sus razones, creo que se explicara en los siguientes capítulos…en relación a los matrimonios, tomando como ejemplo MoonxRiver se han mostrado como un matrimonio como cualquier otro pero como ya dije lo hablare a futuro…remitiendo a este comentario realizado:

"de repente los monstruos se rindieron a las Butterfly como esclavos o sirvientes"….también se puede ver como la clase frase…el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo….tanto mewmanos estaban perdiendo la guerra y su ejército reducido pero los monstruos fueron ese rayo de esperanza, el monstruo lobo Tyson…vio una oportunidad para dejar todo el pasado atrás y lograr la paz…como vimos con el general Jerome el es un mestizo.

 **Cohenn:** Oh por favor al menos comparte tus teorías…eso siempre me emociona…tenemos mucha historia por delante….en futuro capítulos.

 **Ahora daré los títulos para cerrar la primera parte de la historia y estos son:**

 **El Brazo Monstruo.**

 **La Calma Antes De La Tormenta.**

 **Día De Compras.**

 **La Batalla De La Academia Parte I: Venganza Familiar.**

 **La Batalla De La Academia Parte II: El Nuevo Campeón De La Princesa Butterfly.**

 **El Estrés Mágico De Star.**

 **En portada tenemos a Ren o la dama de las espadas, algunos de ustedes ya la conocen y otros pronto van a comenzar a ser sus seguidores, no conozco al artista responsable pero todos sus agradecimientos correspondientes.**

 **Eso es todo queridos lectores hasta la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola lectores me da gusto saludarles una vez más trayendo con ustedes un nuevo capítulo de Evil Star...** **Haciendo una reflexión de este capítulo el cual resulta ser El Brazo Monstruo, muchos de los lectores que siguen esta historia estaban deseosos de llegar a esta parte de la historia y es más me incluyo, siendo sincero siempre tuve en mente este capítulo como se iba a desarrollar, mejor vamos a los sucesos de esta nueva actualización, espero que se pongan cómodos y al final más palabras...e** **...Iniciamos, queridos lectores:**

* * *

 _ **Noche**_.

-Maldiciones….provocar alergias….invocaciones- continuaba revisando cada página de su libro de hechizos.

Habían pasado tan solo dos días desde el ataque de su primo Dustin en compañía de sus sirvientas, recordando lo revelado por la tabla mágica hace un par de semanas en relación al castaño especialmente por aquellas dos enigmáticas figuras que estarían muy cerca de él.

-No tiene nada de malo estudiar…pero es necesario en ocasiones divertirse y dormir- dijo él.

-No estoy de humor para tus…"sabios consejos"…además siempre he tenido que arreglarme yo sola, siempre estas con esa aura de sabiduría pero solo sabes comer, perder el tiempo y mover esa enorme bocota que en ocasiones deseo arrancar- contesto Star. –¡Glossaryck!- viendo a un pequeño hombre de color azul, vestido con ropas blancas, botas moradas y con un par de gafas oscuras ocultando sus ojeras de juergas nocturnas.

-Me ofendes profundamente, querida Star- dijo Glossaryck. –Siempre he valorado tus habilidades pero acaso…existe alguna razón para... estar tan tarde revisando el libro de hechizos o tiene que ver con aquel chico terrestre- mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

La malvada princesa solo se limito a lanzar un bostezo ocultándolo con su mano derecha mientras Glossaryck se quedaba flotando a un lado de ella esperando la respuesta.

-Solo quiero ayudarlo….un sirviente con el brazo roto, no me resulta útil- contesto y cambiando la pagina.

-Ayudarlo- bufo Glossaryck. –Y desde cuando eres tan dulce…futura reina malvada.

Ella se quedo silencio por las palabras del pequeño genio, podría lanzar un hechizo pero prefería ignorar aquellos comentarios en aquel momento y continuar con su investigación nocturna.

-Digamos que no estoy de humor para tus juegos….y mucho menos para perder el tiempo…tengo trabajo por delante- contesto al hombrecillo azulado y retomando su lectura. Glossaryck solo se limito a girar los ojos pero con un chasquido de sus dedos, aquel grueso volumen que estaba leyendo la princesa mientras las páginas rápidamente fueron cambiando deteniéndose en un titulo llamado Infectus Monstruosos.

-¿Esto sirve para preparar brazos?- pregunto Star.

-Luego puedes agradecérmelo- contesto Glossaryck. –Ya se me paso mi hora de dormir- indico.

Cuando Star se quedo completamente a solas con el libro de hechizos regreso nuevamente con su lectura y comenzó a memorizar el hechizo.

-Está en una lengua muy antigua…pero estos dibujos me dan a entender que puedo reparar el brazo de Marco…este título Infectus Monstruosos es muy posible que tenga relación con lo mencionado por la tabla mágica- se dijo.

* * *

 **El Brazo Monstruo**

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno.**_

-Qué asco…mi brazo está roto y enyesado por al menos varias semanas….- se dijo Marco.

El castaño trataba de mantener una actitud positiva luego del ataque por parte de Dustin en compañía de sus malévolas sirvientas, en el transcurso de los dos últimos días había tenido que faltar a sus regulares visitas al Arcade local.

-¡Animo, cariño!- dijo Angie sirviendo el desayuno. –Solo son un par de semanas más pero…dime nuevamente como te rompiste tu brazo.

-El primo de Star nos ataco en la academia…en el momento de golpearlo para liberarla de una jaula mágica…una de las sirvientas de él, me rompió el brazo…- contesto y dando un bocado.

-¡Oh!...- dijo Angie. –En ocasiones los jóvenes necesitar liberar tensiones….especialmente dar un buen puñetazo a un pedazo de idiota- hablando en voz baja y haciendo memoria de sus años de juventud.

-¡Buenos día!- dijo Star entrando en la cocina y centrándose en el castaño –Marco….quédate quieto- señalo.

-¿Quieto?- pregunto confundido.

-Creo que mejor me hago a un lado, no quiero tener un accidente como lo sucedido con Marco- se dijo Angie.

La malvada princesa comenzó a reunir entre sus manos magia murmurando en una extraña lengua completamente incomprensible para Angie como Marco, lentamente comenzó alzo sus manos formando bajos sus pies un circulo con algunas runas mágicas comenzando a brillar con cierta intensidad manteniendo la concentración por varios minutos antes de lanzar su hechizo.

-¡INFECTUS MONSTRUOSOS!- dijo Star lanzando su conjuro hacia el castaño.

-¡Marco!...ese hechizo resulta ser muy peligroso- dijo Ren en el subconsciente de él. –Esquívalo...

* * *

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par percibió aquella descarga mágica, él estudio en silencio los acontecimientos del mundo exterior.

-Huele a magia….magia de las Butterfly pero esta es muy diferente es más oscura- se dijo él. –Interesante, mi anfitrión ha comenzando a involucrarse en asuntos muy peligrosos- riendo siniestramente.

* * *

El castaño en el instante de recibir aquel hechizo en todo su ser, le pareció como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. Lentamente fue recuperando el sentido encontrándose tumbado en el suelo pero siento su brazo mucho mejor a diferencia de hace un par de segundos.

-Ya no me duele- dijo Marco viendo a la malvada princesa como su madre con un rostro de completo asombro. –Mi brazo esta mucho- indico.

-Cariño…¿estás bien?- pregunto Angie sin apartar su mirada de su hijo.

-Necesito ir por mi libro de hechizos- dijo Star. –Eso no debía suceder….y ese brazo monstruo que vi en la tabla era muy distinto.

El castaño miro completamente confundido a Star como Angie pero en el instante de levantar su brazo derecho se percato que era mucho más pesado y largo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito Marco viendo aquella extremidad completamente transformada.

Su brazo derecho se había convertido en enorme tentáculo coincidentemente, la parte superior era de color azul oscuro y la inferior de color rosa con ventosas sumando a un extraño limo rosa que goteaba constantemente sobre el piso de la cocina.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

La malvada princesa había regresado trayendo consigo su libro, revisando nuevamente la página del hechizo en repetidas ocasiones encontrando la forma de revertir todo el proceso.

-Veamos…Infectus Monstruosos- leyó en voz baja y estudiando nuevamente toda la pagina.

En cambio Rafael, Angie, Marco y Andrea se encontraba junto a ella esperando que Star solucionara aquel problema en relación al brazo derecho del castaño.

-No puedo creerlo- se dijo Rafael. –Entonces Marco es un…- tratando de decir.

-Normal- se adelanto Angie. –Lo seguiremos amando tal como es- índico.

-¡Marco!- dijo Andrea. –¿Puedo jugar con tu brazo?- pregunto a él.

El castaño miraba fijamente a su brazo tentáculo que se movía por voluntad propia arrojando sobre él, los más diversos objetos e incluso golpeándolo en repetidas ocasiones.

-Quizás tú debas ser el amo y ella la sirvienta- escucho en voz baja pero él ignoro aquellas palabras pensando que todo era producto de su imaginación, hasta la voz de Ren se encontraba en silencio, lo cual le pareció bastante extraño viniendo de su parte. –Ya estoy escuchando cosas- se dijo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Si…dije eso…también esto….incluso aquello….me pregunto donde fallo- se dijo ella. –Veamos- posando su mirada en el brazo tentáculo, y volviendo a revisar nuevamente aquel hechizo por varios minutos tratando de encontrar donde se produjo aquel terrible error.

Los Díaz miraban a la malvada princesa esperando una respuesta por lo sucedido con aquel brazo de monstruo, el castaño solo mantenía silencio mientras aquella extremidad se movía en todo momento.

-Aun no comprendo mi error- contesto Star. –Pero creo que puedo pedir ayudar….¡Glossaryck!- llamando al pequeño hombrecillo.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Marco.

-Por amor al cielo- se dijo Star aclarando la voz. –Llamo al gran sabio como mentor de todas la malvadas princesas de la distancia Butterfly, le pido que se manifieste frente a nosotros….¡SIR GLOSSARYCK DE TÉRMINOS!- concluyendo su llamado.

En ese instante el libro de hechizos comenzó a cambiar sus páginas rápidamente emergiendo, un pequeño ser vestido de ropas blancas, barba debidamente cuidada, un par de gafas para ocultar sus ojeras y bebiendo una gaseosa de cola en medio del espectáculo de luces como fuegos artificiales, mientras se dibuja su nombre para hacer la presentación oficial de su distinguida presencia.

-Es temprano aun falta para el medio día- dijo Glossaryck quitándose las gafas y restregándose los ojos. –Entonces ellos deben ser los Díaz….el señor Rafael, la señora Angie…la señorita Andrea y el joven Marco…- comento.

La familia se quedo boquiabierto y viéndolo de pie a cabeza al pequeño hombrecillo, él observo a cada uno de ellos en especial al castaño.

-Entonces….me van a invitar a desayunar o simplemente deseaban verme- inquirió a todos ellos.

-¡Es papá pitufo!- indico Andrea.

Glossaryck ignoro por completo aquel comentario limitándose a mostrar una mueca de disgusto, pero sus ojos habían visto aquel brazo tentáculo deduciendo lo sucedido.

-Dejando de lado sobre ese tal papá pitufo….cual es el motivo o circunstancia para ser llamado- inquirió él.

-Pues…veras- dijo Star señalando en la dirección de Marco específicamente su brazo de monstruo.

El hombrecillo abrió los ojos de par en par flotando hacia el castaño y se detuvo a examinar detenidamente, aquel brazo convertido en el enorme tentáculo, sus expresiones faciales revelan cierto asombro como preocupación especialmente por omitir todo tipo de comentario.

-El hechizo Infectus Monstruosos…bastante útil contra el enemigo para causar problemas entre sus filas pero los aliados es bastante malo….en fin debes encontrar la forma de revertirlo…especialmente….- callando en la última parte.

-¿Especialmente?- pregunto Star e incluso los Díaz estaban esperando las palabras finales de Glossaryck.

-Este es el asunto aquel brazo resulta ser un parásito que lentamente se irá extendiendo, e incluso la piel de nuestro querido Marco ira tornándose color azul….y empeorar- contesto.

-Disculpe señor Glossaryck- dijo Angie. –Cuando dice…."empeorar"….a que se refiere exactamente- inquirió.

-Si, dejamos que el brazo continúe siendo ese tentáculo, lentamente Marco podría volverse un ser despreciable, que se alimento del sufrimiento de los demás y vive del dolor ajeno de los indefensos- contesto.

-¿Un demonio?- pregunto Rafael siendo el centro de atención de todos los presentes. –Solo digo que eso puede ser lo más despreciable.

-Señor Rafael con todo respeto….un demonio puede ser alguien bastante complejo….a lo que me refiero en realidad…digamos que… hasta mi me cuesta decirlo- dijo Glossaryck sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca por pronunciar ese nombre. –Él puede llegar a ser igual que un…¡Abogado!- exclamo.

En ese instante Angie Díaz miro hacia su hijo lanzando un grito por la declaración de Glossaryck, sobre su fatídico destino de aquel brazo de monstruo y dijo:

-¡NOOO!... ¿Que hice para merecer esto?...siempre he sido la mejor madre pero mi hijo y se convertirá en alguien tan despreciable como un abogado- cayendo de rodilla.

-Cariño- dijo Rafael tratando de reconfortar a su esposa. –El señor Glossaryck dijo que tiene solución….¿verdad?- pregunto.

La malvada princesa se mordió su labio inferior percatándose de su terrible error viendo como los señores Díaz, la pequeña Andrea e incluso Marco estaba preocupado con el asunto del brazo.

-No se preocupen- dijo Star captando la atención de todos los presentes. –Yo me haré cargo de todo, prometo regresar a la normalidad el brazo de Marco- mirando de reojo al castaño.

 _ **Esa misma noche.**_

Durante todo día había estado centrada en la búsqueda de algún hechizo capaz de revertir aquel dilema provocado por ella e incluso apenas había probado bocado.

-Mmm…estoy cansada- se dijo recostando su cabeza sobre el libro y cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. –Debo seguir y encontrarla la forma de reparar mi terrible error.

-¡¿Star?!- dijo una voz llamándola en repetidas ocasiones.

La malvada princesa despertó de golpe buscando rápidamente con su mirada encontrándose a la señora Díaz cargando entre sus manos una bandeja con un sándwich, un vaso de leche y algunas galletas de avena.

-Señora Díaz- en parte somnolienta y conteniendo un bostezo. –Solo estaba descansado un poco….debo seguir con mi lectura…y encontrar la forma.

-Eso puede esperar- contesto Angie depositando la bandeja en el escritorio de la pelinegra. –Apenas comiste en el almuerzo y para qué hablar de la cena….debes comer algo, cariño- indico.

-No tengo hambre- contesto.

Angie solo expreso una mueca de disgusto por la negativa de Star, especialmente por pasar todo un día tratando de encontrar la forma de reparar el brazo del castaño.

-¡Star!- exclamo Angie en un tono sereno pero mostrando una sonrisa completamente autoritaria. –Cariño, debes comer algo….comprendo que desees ayudar a Marco pero tampoco puedo permitir que llegues a enfermarte por exigirte a ti misma.

En el pasado pudo contesta aquellas palabras con cierta molestia, argumentando que estaban hablando con la futura reina de Mewni pero Angie Díaz resultaba ser diferente, ella se había ganado el aprecio de la malvada princesa especialmente por recibirla con los brazos en el momento de su llegada.

-Está bien- contesto Star con una sonrisa gentil. –Comeré y luego seguiré.

-Puedes seguir pero al menos trata de dormir….tampoco quiero verte exhausta por su investigación…¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Angie. –Buenas noches, cariño.

-Sí, señora Díaz- contesto Star tomando el sándwich entre sus manos y dando un bocado. –Puede ser rarita, pero siempre la voy apreciar- se dijo.

Minutos después retomo su investigación recordando las palabras del propio Glossaryck que le menciono en privado antes de iniciar su búsqueda para revertir lo sucedido con el castaño.

-Recuerda Star….mientras más tiempo pase con aquel brazo, lentamente ira tornándose algo más agresivo, te aconsejo buscar ayudar- recordó y meditando aquellas palabras. –Tal vez me pueda ayudar…solo espero que este con su agenda libre- mirando hacia su espejo comunicador.

* * *

 _ **Por dos días y dos noches….la malvada princesa, continúo su investigación encontrando una valiosa pista pero las palabras de Glossaryck estaban presente en su mente, aquel lunes por la mañana iniciaba una nueva jornada escolar en la academia de Echo Creek y la llegada de los refuerzos.**_

* * *

 _ **En las cercanías de la academia.**_

Cuando el portal dimensional se abrió a pocas calles de la academia de la ciudad, una joven pareja se abrió paso estudiando los alrededores en silencio tratando de encontrar orientación hacia su destino.

-¿Dónde queda ese lugar?- pregunto Rosalía mirando en las distintas direcciones.

-Star, nos indico que debemos caminar solo dos calles hacia el norte….desde aquí….- contesto Mike revisando su armadura y estudiando el mapa enviado por la malvada princesa. –Es una verdadera lástima….deseaba pelear con Marco, pero de una forma completamente distinta…solo espero que su brazo regrese a la normalidad- se dijo.

La malvada princesa había llamado hace dos noches a su prima como su único caballero, en el instante que la pareja escucho todo lo acontecido con el brazo del castaño luego del ataque de Dustin y posterior conversión de su extremidad en un enorme tentáculo, accedieron en prestar su ayuda como mantener controlado al castaño en el momento de revertir aquel brazo.

-Mike desea pelear con Marco….realmente se ve emocionado en luchar contra él pero ahora debemos ayudarlo…- se dijo. –Entonces mi valiente caballero por donde debemos ir- inquirió a él.

Sir Mike tras asegurar cada pieza de su armadura cargando sobre su espalda su espada de nivel mantuvo silencio, en el fondo deseaba pelear con el castaño bajo otros términos pero aquel chico terrestre necesitaba de su ayuda como la malvada princesa.

-Avancemos, Rosalía- indico Mike. –Tengo un pésimo presentimiento de todo esto- se dijo.

 _ **En la academia.**_

-No puedo creerlo- se dijo Marco mirando su brazo.

Los estudiantes de la academia miraban con un gran asombro al castaño especialmente por arrastra su brazo tentáculo por todo el pasillo e incluso las dos primeras clases de aquella mañana de lunes habían sido un verdadero desastre, recibiendo un regaño por parte de la maestra Skullnick y siendo enviado hablar con el director Skeeves.

La charla con director fue bastante breve luego de notar su brazo de monstruo, comprendiendo la situación de inmediato dejándolo ir con solo una advertencia.

-Le sugiero mantener controla ese brazo o cualquier destrozo a las instalaciones de la academia será su responsabilidad- fueron las palabras del director.

En cuanto a la malvada princesa lucía una blusa de color blanco, con una cinta de color morado al cuello atado en un intrincado nudo, un chalequillo sin mangas de color negro, una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla de color negro con detalles en rojo, un par de leggins color negro y por ultimo un par de botines bajos.

-¿Star?...- pregunto Marco. –Has encontrado alguna solución a mi brazo, ya he tenido bastantes problemas en este día pero necesito salir de este predicamento.

-Solo me falta verificar algunos puntos…pero prometo al final del día que todo regresara a la normalidad- contesto mirando de reojo aquel brazo. –Ya tengo todo listo pero necesito que Rosalía y Mike estén aquí- se dijo.

El castaño se limito a lanzar un suspiro creyendo pero una voz chillona, se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar y apenas al oír esas palabras comprendió de quien se trataba.

-¡Hey!... Marco- dijo Jeremy Birnbaum un chico cercano a los 12 años. –¿Dónde te has metido?...el viernes por la tarde…estuve en las maquinitas, casi rompo varios de tus récord, pronto seré el numero uno.

El castaño se limito a mirar aquel chico sobre su hombro, ignorando por completo sus comentarios en aquel instante tenía problemas muchos más importante pero Jeremy continuaba con su parloteo, provocando algo de molestia en él.

-Y este enano- dijo Star viendo a Marco.

-No le prestes mucha atención, siempre ha deseado romper mis récord pero simplemente se dedica a ver vídeos en youtube para averiguar cómo superar cada nivel- contesto Marco. –Deseo darle una paliza a este mocoso- percatándose de sus dichos.

-¡¿Marco?!- pregunto Star sorprendida. –Es ese maldito brazo, lo está comenzando a cambiar- se dijo.

-¡Perdedor!- dijo Jeremy riendo. –Me tienes miedo y tu nueva novia sin duda es una rarita…- continuando con su carcajada.

El castaño se giro rápidamente extendiendo su brazo con su tentáculo en dirección del chico, atrapándolo entre sus ventosas acercándolo hacia él.

-Escucha niño…no te metas conmigo o me voy a devorar tus entrañas- dijo Marco con una voz diferente a la usual, viendo a Jeremy temblando de miedo.

-¡MARCO!- dijo Star estudiando la situación mientras aquel chico tras ser liberado por él, rápidamente corrió por el pasillo perdiéndose de vista. –No puedes…- antes de concluir su oración, Marco se había esfumado de su lado.

La malvada princesa busco en distintas dirección, mostrándose bastante preocupado por su tan extraño actuar.

* * *

Marco luego de lo sucedido con Jeremy había preferido ocultarse en el armario del conserje, asegurado la puerta esperando que la jornada escolar llegara a su fin para regresar cuanto antes a casa y encerrarse en su habitación.

-Debo estar mal de la cabeza….devorar sus entrañas, puede ser un mocoso fastidioso pero tampoco merece algo así- se dijo Marco.

El castaño se quedo en un rincón del pequeño cuarto esperando que las horas pasaran, en el fondo se sentía completo solo. Especialmente por la actitud de la malvada princesa pensando que luego de algunas semanas habían comenzando a acercarse pero en los últimos días se mostraba bastante distante especialmente desde lo sucedido con su brazo.

-Star ha mantenido la distancia…ni hablar de Ren, ella ha mantenido silencio desde lo sucedido pero simplemente estoy como antes de su llegada- se dijo y lanzando un suspiro.

-O quizás deberías ser el amo y ella la sirvienta- dijo una voz.

Marco levanto su cabeza confirmando que estaba completamente a solas en el interior del armario, esa voz lo llamo nuevamente percatándose que su brazo tentáculo estaba hablando con él-

-Al fin- dijo él. –Marco, debes escucharme…esa malcriada mocosa…te hizo a un lado, tal vez deberías someterla a tu voluntad y ser el nuevo amo- comento.

-Ella es mi amiga- contesto Marco. –E incluso Ren…me dijo que debía confiar en ella, ambas son mis amigas...no molestes.

-"Amigas"- bufo él. –La princesa y ese espíritu te han dejado de lado….acaso te has preguntado la razón porque no te hablan.

Marco se limito a mostrar una mueca de completo disgusto, en cambio aquel ser en su brazo mostraba una horrible hilera de dientes afilados continuando con sus comentarios en relacion a las dos femeninas.

-¡CÁLLATE!- rugió Marco. –Eres una mala influencia….Star me prometió ayudarme y me regresara a la normalidad….y Ren dijo que era especial… así que- antes de terminar la oración, el tentáculo lentamente comenzó a extender su influencia sobre el castaño, había llegado el momento de tomar el control sobre Marco.

-Entonces deberé hacerlo por la fuerza- contesto a él.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto viendo como su piel se iba tornando de color azul. –¡NOO!- grito.

-Ahora pondremos en su lugar….a esa princesa y luego al resto de la academia- dijo el brazo riendo como si fuera un autentico demente.

 _ **En el subconsciente de Marco.**_

-¡MARCO!...- gritaba Ren tratando de liberarse.

La dama de las espadas había sido atrapada en el interior de una jaula y enviada hacia la parte más profunda de la mente del castaño. En los últimos días había perdido todo contacto con Marco, aquel parásito conjurado por la malvada princesa se había apoderado del subconsciente y lentamente comenzó a extenderse pero ahora estaba bajo su completo control.

-Maldito- dijo Ren. –Necesito salir de aquí….Marco no puede caer bajo su influencia, debo encontrar la forma de salir y…- notando una figura que la observaba.

Aquel ser estaba vestido de pie a cabeza de negro envuelto en una capa de la misma tonalidad, resultaba tener la piel pálida, su cabello era de color miel rojizo peinado hacia atrás pero notando entre los pliegues de la prenda se distinguía, un brillante ojo con un brazo cubierto escamas de color rojo brillante, garras negras y afiladas.

-¡TÚ!- dijo Ren. –Deja en paz a Marco….te juro cuando salga de esta jaula, te voy hacer pedazo….maldito parásito, suéltame ahora- exigió.

-Creo que te estás confundiendo- dijo el recién llegado. –Debo suponer que eres la legendaria dama de las espadas, tenemos trabajo por hacer…¿estás lista?- pregunto.

Ella lo estudio en silencio de pie a cabeza sin apartar su mirada del enigmático ser, le parecía poco confiable pero resultaba ser su salvador de aquella situación.

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto. –No parece ser aquel parásito- se dijo.

-Solo dime Crimson- contesto. –Escúchame Ren…también me preocupa Marco, pero necesito de tu ayuda para eliminar a este parásito…de la mente de él…en cambio la princesa Butterfly debe hacer su parte….pero nosotros debes asegurar la integridad mental de este chico.

Ren se quedo en silencio estudiando aquel sujeto llamado Crimson por algunos segundos, en el fondo deseaba ayudar al castaño pero aquel extraño ser le resultaba bastante escalofriante especialmente por su brazo de color rojo y aquel ojo brillante.

-Crimson… ¿verdad?- observando como él asistía levemente. –Voy a confiar en ti….todo por el bien de Marco, te juro que si llegas a lastimarlo te haré pagar con creces- indico.

-No te preocupes….Marco estará bien- contesto Crimson mientras su ojo destellaba. –Ahora solo falta dejarte libre- y con un pequeño chasquido de sus dedos, la jaula donde se encontraba apresaba Ren desapareció por completo.

-Gracias- contesto Ren. –¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto.

-Es fácil….simplemente lo vamos a destruir y recuperaremos la mente de Marco- respondió –Y luego….me ayudara en mis asuntos- se dijo seguido por la dama de las espadas.

-Tal vez pueda confiar en él, luego se deberá ir- se dijo Ren siguiendo a Crimson.

 _ **En los pasillos de la academia.**_

-¡WHOA!- dijo Rosalía estudiando la entrada principal de la academia. –Mira…Mike…¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando en dirección de un bebedero.

El joven caballero estudio a la joven con una sonrisa pero se preguntaba en todo momento la razón de vestir aquellas ropas. Rosalía llevaba un vestido de color negro con detalles en blanco, un par de botas de combate y por ultimo una capa de color rojo sostenía por un prendedor con forma de rosa.

-Hasta para la batalla se ve muy guapa- se dijo Mike. –Sin duda la tierra tiene muchas sorpresa- comento.

La pareja reanudo su camino en los pasillos de la academia siendo observando en todo por momento por los estudiantes, maestros y hasta el personal de mantenimiento su sola presencia significa que pronto algo sucedería en la academia, especialmente relacionado a la malvada princesa como el castaño.

Por algunos minutos exploraron los pasillos en búsqueda de Star al girar en dirección norte se encontraron de frente con ella que se movía con cierta cautela empuñando una espada.

-¡¿Star?!- dijo Mike.

-Hablen más bajo y acérquese- indico ella.

La pareja solo necesito dar un par de pasos intercambiando algunos saludos rápidamente, la malvada princesa explico lo sucedido con el castaño en relación aquel chico llamado Jeremy y su pequeño ataque de ira.

-¡Whoa!- dijo Mike. –Tanto cambio con ese brazo.

-Realmente es una situación bastante compleja- señalo Rosalía estudiando la expresión de su prima. –Está preocupado por Marco- se dijo sorprendida.

Los tres continuaron caminando por los pasillos de la academia tratando de dar con el castaño, por varios minutos fueron a distintos salones como sitios que podrían ocupar Marco para mantenerse alejado del resto. Luego de revisar la segunda planta dieron en las escaleras con un limo rosa que de inmediato Star lo asocio con él.

-Es de Marco…siempre ese brazo está cubierto con aquel limo…- dijo Star tocando aquel liquido viscoso. –Es raro es frió pero pasamos por aquí…hace poco pero…- llevando su mirada observo el brazo tentáculo capturado su pierna y siendo arrastrada.

-¡STAR!- grito Rosalía.

-¡VAMOS!- rugió Mike.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron a pocos metros a la malvada princesa mientras ella trataba de liberarse pero el castaño continuaba corriendo manteniendo la distancia y lanzando en diversas ocasiones carcajadas verdaderamente siniestras.

-¡MARCO!- grito Star pero sus llamados eran ignorados por completo.

Unos minutos después se encontraban en el patio exterior con solo aquel ser de aspecto azulado oscuro, rápidamente los estudiantes huyeron por sus vidas tan solo bastaron unos segundos llegando Rosalía y Mike. El trió se quedo sin palabras al ver a Marco convertido en aquel ser mientras el brazo lanzaba una carcajada siniestra.

-Jajajaja….es tiempo de cambiar las reglas por aquí, princesita. Ahora yo seré el amo y tu serás mi esclava- dijo él riendo.

La malvada princesa en el instante de quedar libre del brazo tentáculo, estudio fijamente al castaño transformando por completo.

-Te voy hacer pedazo, maldito brazo….yo soy la única que tiene derecho sobre él- rugió Star. –Marco…debe estar aun en su interior pero debo regresarlo a la normalidad pero antes debo separar al parásito de él- se dijo.

Mike empuño su espada tocando el hombro de la malvada princesa dispuesto a iniciar la lucha contra aquel ser, inmediatamente fue seguido por Rosalía como la propia Star.

-Yo deseaba pelear bajo otros términos- dijo Mike. –Marco es mi amigo…y debemos traerlo de vuelta.

-No te preocupes, prima- dijo Rosalía invocando un látigo. –Nunca la había visto así- se dijo estudiando a Star.

-¡POR ÉL!- ordeno Star.

Los tres cargaron en dirección del parásito comenzando a defenderse de los ataques combinados, el joven caballero fue el primero en atacar lanzando diversos cortes pero aquel ser lo esquivaba con suma facilidad.

-Eres mío- dijo Rosalía atacando con su látigo y sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo de Marco. Star aprovecho aquellos segundos reuniendo rápidamente una esfera mágica recitando las palabras necesarias y lanzando su hechizo.

-¡DESAPARECE!- rugió Star

En el preciso instante que en él recibió aquel hechizo una cortina de polvo se levanto impidiendo toda visibilidad posible pero inesperadamente el tentáculo capturo a Rosalía arrojándola en contra de Mike.

-Imposible- dijo Star viendo la escena y corriendo en dirección de su prima como del joven caballero. –¿Está bien?- pregunto.

-Si- contestaron ambos.

-Jajajajajajajaj…..patética princesa, pensaste que podías deshacerte tan fácil de mi…no me hagas reír- dijo él. –Entonces…ahora…- quedando en silencio. Los tres jóvenes observaron detenidamente al parásito comenzando a sufrir convulsiones y lanzando terrible alaridos.

-¡¿Marco?!- se dijo Star.

-¡NOOO!...- grito el parásito.

* * *

En el subconsciente del castaño había sido tomado por la fuerza pero el parásito incluso se confiaba de tener al castaño atrapado en su propia mente siendo manipulado a su antojo pero ignoro por completo la presencia como el inesperado ataque combinado de Ren y Crimson.

-¡Marco!- grito Ren portando su espada y comenzando a dañar aquel parásito.

En cambio Crimson con su brazo escamoso similar al de un dragón de color rojo comenzaba a destrozar al invasor, comenzando a retroceder lentamente.

-Insignificante ser….crees que puedes tener al chico como te plazca, te metiste en el lugar equivocado…te haremos pedazos- índico Crimson.

Rápidamente aquel parásito se vio completamente indefenso comenzando a retirarse del subconsciente del castaño. En cuanto a Marco que se mantenía inconsciente quedo tendido mientras aquellos dos seres habían recuperando todo el sitio.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Ren tratando de recuperar al castaño.

Crimson con sus continuos ataques estaba dominando la situación mientras el invasor abandonaba definitivamente, mientras en el exterior la malvada princesa aprovechaba de lanzar su hechizo separando por completo al parásito de Marco.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Marco percatándose encontrándose con Ren y Crimson.

-Menos mal- dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

-¡HEY!- dijo Crimson y extendiendo su mano. –Arriba tenemos trabajo por delante.

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto el castaño y poniéndose de pie con ayuda de aquel sujeto desconocido. –¿Nos conocemos?.

-No- fue su respuesta. –Pero he estado por mucho tiempo a tu lado, a diferencia de Ren….mi nombre es Crimson y tiempo de vengarnos de ese... infeliz parásito.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- pregunto Marco.

-Solo despierta- contesto Crimson.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

-Solo despierta- contesto Crimson.

Cuando Marco Díaz recupero el conocimiento lo primero en verificar, fue su brazo derecho completamente sano, en cambio Star, Rosalía y Mike atacaban al parásito que estaba comenzando a retroceder lentamente tratando de buscar un nuevo huésped para sobrevivir luego de separarse del castaño.

-Es tiempo de vengarnos- dijo Crimson en su mente. –Ponte de pie y pelea contra aquellos que se atreven a lastimarte- el castaño lentamente se coloco de pie estudiando la situación mientras los tres mewmanos ponían en su lugar al parásito.

-No tengo mi espada- contesto Marco.

-Eso no es un problema para nosotros- replico Crimson. –Confía en mí, chico.

Él solo asistió confiando en el desconocido pero nuevamente su brazo derecho comenzó a transformándose, en un brazo idéntico al de Crimson por algunos segundos se quedo estudiando aquella extremidad sintiéndose completamente diferente a como del brazo tentáculo.

-Se siente como…yo- dijo Marco.

-Sin duda- contesto Crimson. –Ahora Marco….por la venganza.

Abriéndose pasó captando de inmediato la atención de los tres mewmanos sorprendidos por verlo de pie nuevamente, dispuesto a concluir todo el espectáculo luciendo su nuevo brazo.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Rosalía. –Y ese brazo parece de un monstruo….muy distinto…¿Quién es este chico?- se pregunto.

-Veo que aun respiras- dijo Mike chocando los puños con el castaño. –¡Whoa!...ese brazo se ve realmente imponente- pensó.

El castaño esbozo una sonrisa hacia la malvada princesa mientras lo estudiaba en silencio, especialmente viendo aquel brazo con sus garras negras como la noche, aquel extraño brillo rojizo y sus largas falanges negras, identificándolo como aquella extremidad vista por la tabla mágica.

-Disculpa…, por causarte tantos problemas…pero déjame hacerme cargo de esto- indico Marco.

-Hazlo pedazo…- ordeno Star ocultando una sonrisa que solo pudo notar Rosalía completamente sorprendida. –Ese es el verdadero brazo que vi en la tabla- se dijo con sus ojos destellando de emoción.

En el momento de quedar frente a frente con el parásito, él miro fijamente aquel ser que se había apoderado de su mente especialmente ordenando, en contra de su voluntad para lastimar a sus cercanos.

-Marco…- dijo él jadeando. –Por favor, déjame ir….yo no quiero hacerte daño…solo trataba de ayudarte- rogando por su vida.

-Ayudarme- bufo Marco alzando su brazo derecho transformando. –Me manipulaste a tu propio antojo…e incluso aparaste a todos aquellos que me cuidaban…ellos son mis amigos, personas que yo les importo.

El parásito trato de apodarse nuevamente del joven Díaz, lanzando una carcajada pensando que hacia obtenido nuevamente la ventaja.

-Desaparece- dijo Marco siguiendo las instrucciones de Crimson. –Destruye a ese insignificante ser, por todo el daño causado- le dijo Ren.

Los tres jóvenes observaron sorprendido como el castaño con ayuda de su brazo transformado cobraba de manera definitiva venganza, aquel parásito lanzo repetidos gritos de dolor mientras era despedazo por la extremidad derecha transformada del castaño, comenzando a desintegrase mientras Crimson esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad y dijo:

-Bien hecho…mientras esté aquí…..ningún parásito de esa clase podrá manipularte- comento.

-Gracias Crimson y Ren- contesto Marco para sí mismo mientras su brazo regresaba a la normalidad. -Genial...- estudiando su brazo por completo.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ren.

-Una cosa…en algún momento me deberás regresar la ayuda, chico….cuando llegue el momento me ayudaras en mi venganza contra aquellos que destruyeron mi vida- fueron las palabras de Crimson.

El castaño se limito a mostrar una leve sonrisa girando lentamente en dirección de la malvada princesa, encontrándose de frente a Star abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡¿Star?!- pregunto Marco sorprendido y respondiendo el brazo. –Hola- le susurro.

-Hola- contesto y recordando a su prima como el joven caballero contemplando la escena pero ignorando su presencia. –Bien hecho.

La joven pareja miraba la escena en silencio pero Mike estudiaba al castaño y se dijo:

-Sin duda será un verdadero desafío, ese brazo de monstruo realmente es algo único- sujetando su espada.

Rosalía esbozo una sonrisa por la malvada princesa como el castaño mientras mantenían aquel abrazo.

-No puedo creerlo….Star está comenzando a enamorarse de Marco y es mutuo….solo espero que lo hablen pronto y eso explica su collar….sin duda tiene un gran futuro por delante…por eso Mike desea pelear contra él- se dijo.

 _ **En cambio en el subconsciente de Marco.**_

-¿Contra quién es tu venganza?- pregunto Ren.

Crimson se quedo en silencio mientras ella esperaba la respuesta, aquel misterioso sujeto esbozo una sonrisa cargada de rencor.

-Marco….me va ayudar a destruirlos….esos 4 bufones me quitaron a mi familia, perdí todo lo que alguna vez me importo- contesto. –¿Estás conmigo?- pregunto.

-Ni siquiera puedo decir que este de tu…."lado"….pero no quiero ver a Marco involucrado en esto…te recomiendo apartarlo de tus planes o sino- dijo Ren empuñando su espada.

-¡OH!...por favor….ni siquiera vale la pena pelear entre nosotros, también me preocupa Marco…he estado con él desde hace mucho tiempo- mirando sobre su hombro a Ren.

-Al menos dime…¿Quiénes son los responsables?- pregunto a él.

El misterioso Crimson esbozo una sonrisa viendo a la dama de las espadas continuando con su camino mientras recordaba aquellos cuatros sujetos responsables en arruinar toda su vida.

-Todo a su momento- contesto. –Mi venganza sera cruel...ellos pagaran caro, todo el daño causado a mi familia- se dijo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos queridos lectores con este capítulo e insisto al ser una nueva actualización, como dije al inicio me resulto bastante dinámico…**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Hina 590:** ¡Whoa!...es si es tarde…pero en ocasiones suele pasar…obviamente los oc le están dando otro perfil a la historia pero todo se va ensamblando lentamente, en relación a tu pregunta Ren en este universo es completamente cuerda, no tiene esos problemas de inestabilidad menta como en la otra historia.

 **Sugar:** Genial…en realidad y obviamente existe una rivalidad, pero resulta ser que más que la típica pelear por un chico…es más allá de lo especulado…Marco solo tiene un buen corazón y está dispuesto en ayudar.

También Marco no tiene esa obsesión que borda la demencia por Jackie, ambos han sido amigos desde que estaban en el jardín de niños y se conocen por mucho tiempo. Por supuesto en la lavandería siempre requiere ayuda, y sobre Priscilla veo un futuro interesante para ella. Me gusta jugar con los diversos universos como personajes aquí tenemos una Ren distinta a la conocida y admito que tome de inspiración de Tsubasa, es un pequeño guiño.

 **Cohenn:** Admito que lo pensé en su momento pero digamos que una Ren siempre es necesaria, ella tiene un papel que jugar a futuro como Crimson….lentamente iremos con el romance.

Obviamente Jackie….tiene cierto misterios lentamente todo irá en su momento revelándose, en realidad son monstruos lobos ósea ellos siempre mantendrán ese aspecto de lobo, tampoco se transforman en humano…simplemente son monstruos lobos en todo momento….otra referencia oculta.

 **Claudiozero777:** Increíblemente mientras estaba terminando de escribir tuve que agregar tu respuesta…xd….en fin se viene con todo los próximos capítulos….en realidad Dustin o mejor las sirvientas tuvieron todo el trabajo sucio de por medio…Marco tuvo que luchar bastante para alcanzar la victoria, igual conoce ya lo básico…sobre la dama Ren tiene un papel bastante amplio a futuro.

En el fondo muchas cosas deben pasar como otros ataques, prefiero no adelantar nada por el momento, obviamente Dustin solo es el niño mimado que no sabe hacer nada sin dinero o sus sirvientas. El nuevo campeón de la princesa será una autentica caja de sorpresa a futuro y gracias por las palabras finales.

 **Bien lectores nos veremos en la siguiente actualización, espero que este capítulo los dejara satisfechos, les recuerdo que el siguiente capítulo se titula La Calma Antes De La Tormenta, como pequeño adelanto solo diré que estaremos en esta ocasión o mejor dicho en el próximo capitulo específicamente en Mewni, centrado en otros personajes, estamos una parte muy pero muy importante de la historia.**

 **Eso es todo lectores hasta la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola lectores les saludos nuevamente trayendo con ustedes una nueva actualización de Evil Star, bien antes de comenzar quiero hablar algo puntual en torno a este capítulo, digamos que me tome toda esta semana para desarrollarlo como era debido y en segundo lugar c** **omo en publicaciones anteriores di una lista de títulos que veríamos.**

 **En medio de mi redacción del capítulo anterior quedo un pequeño material y revisando futuras publicaciones, este material no tiene una cabida en los próximos capítulos luego de una breve meditación, he decidido publicar esta nueva actualización tratándolo como un capitulo 11.5 por así decirlo, mejor vayamos con el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Un Sábado De Estudio y Entrenamiento**

 _ **Noche, subconsciente de Marco**_ _._

-Ya casi está listo- dijo Crimson.

El enigmático Crimson resultaba tener bastante parecido a un ser humano, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo corto peinado hacia atrás, su piel era algo pálida, de rostro afilado sin rastro de vello facial, complexión atlética, vistiendo prendas de ropa con cierta similitud a un personaje de un juego de RPG siendo una prenda de cuero con cierta similitud a una armadura de cuero con hombreras, las mangas de dicha prenda llegaban hasta los codos y se extendía hasta la mitad de los muslos, una segunda prenda de color azul oscuro por debajo de la primera prenda, un par de pantalones negros, un cinturón con hebilla de plata como marcas rúnicas y botas en punta.

En cuanto a su capa negra prefirió dejarla de lado para explicar de mejor forma su idea al joven terrestre como la dama de las espadas.

-Entonces…básicamente retomando mi explicación- dijo él girándose en dirección del castaño y la pelinegra. –¿Qué demonios?- pregunto en voz alta.

Crimson observo a Marco tratando de despertar a la legendaria dama de las espadas que había preferido tomar una pequeña siesta.

-¡Ren!- dijo Marco tratando de despertarla. –Crimson te esta viendo.

-Cinco minutos más- contesto ella.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- se dijo Crimson con la ayuda de un trozo de tiza lo arrojo en dirección de Ren, golpeándola en la frente y cayendo hacia atrás e inmediatamente despertó.

-¡NOS ATACAN!- dijo Ren empuñando su espada y percatándose donde se encontraba. –Ehm…buenas y ya terminaste hacer esa cosa tan complicada- viendo a Crimson.

-Se llama formula- contesto él. –Marco…en realidad esto nos concierne solo a nosotros dos…en cuanto a ella podemos…. ya sabes….."Sacarla de aquí"- indico.

El castaño observo a la dama de las espadas como al enigmático ser pero resultaba que ambos demostraban bastante preocupación por su persona.

-Ren es parte del equipo- contesto Marco.

-Jajajajaja….soy parte del equipo- dijo Ren de brazos cruzados.

Crimson solo se limito a girar los ojos pero en el fondo debía confiar en la dama de las espadas, especialmente al llevar a cabo su plan de venganza.

-Como gustes- dijo Crimson. –Pero la señorita de las espadas debe poner atención…a la pizarra.

-Esa fórmula mágica de la que hablas….se ve bastante complicada…acaso tratas de canalizar sus poderes a través de Marco o tal vez quieres hacer algo más grande…incluyendo a mi distinguida persona….¿O estoy equivocada?- pregunto mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Yo no tengo idea de magia pero…si quieren puedo aprender…claro me deben enseñar en primer lugar- indico Marco.

-Para eso tenemos al señor con su... "venganza personal"...- contesto Ren.

-Al menos veo cierta disposición por parte de ambos- dijo Crimson. –Ahora pongan atención a la pizarra, es necesario que comprenda todo esto especialmente cuando debamos ponerla en marcha el plan…y no quiero ver a Marco hecho pedazos por nuestra propia imprudencia.

-¿Pedazos?- pregunto Marco aterrado.

-No lo asustes- protesto Ren.

-Solo es un decir- contesto y alzando su brazo de monstruo. –Te has preguntado porque este brazo tiene aspecto escamoso como el de un dragón- inquirió al castaño.

-Acaso eres parte monstruo- dijo Marco. –Eso me hace lo mismo que tú.

-Cerca- contesto Crimson. –En realidad este no es mi brazo original….es mi segundo brazo que obtuve luego de un accidente en medio de mi entrenamiento…en cuanto a mi ojo es el resultado de obtener este brazo…que me permite ver ciertas cosas.

-Ese brazo- dijo Ren. –Es posible que sea gracias a una escama de dragón dimensional- señalo.

-¡Exacto!- exclamo Crimson.

-¿Dragón dimensional?- pregunto Marco. –Y tiene alguna relación con la escama….y…¿los dragones hablan?- pregunto.

Ren se adelanto a Crimson explicando que los dragones dimensionales son una especie casi extinta que a diferencia de sus parientes los dragones comunes, estos podían viajar entre dimensiones e incluso hablar pero en los últimos siglos aquellos seres comenzaron lentamente a desaparecer quedando solo unos cuantos.

-A diferencia de los dragones normales….los dimensionales suelen hablar, viajar entre dimensiones por voluntad propia y hacer algo de magia- resumió Ren.

-Sin contar su pésimo carácter, egocentrismo y especialmente su desprecio por seres insignificantes- comento Crimson. –Pero yo obtuve la escama luego de perseguir por varios años a uno de ellos, pero mi perseverancia obtuvo su recompensaba cuando me dio la escama y pude regenerar mi brazo derecho.

-¡Whoa!- dijo Marco pensando por unos instantes lo mencionado por Crimson en torno aquella formula plasmada en la pizarra. –Comprendo la parte de la escama que pudo regenerar…tú brazo…pero…quiero saber la razón de ser elegido- viendo a él.

Ren miro de reojo a Crimson mientras esbozaba una sonrisa bastante nostálgica recordando algo en especial.

-Ahora tienes 16 años….como pasa el tiempo- comento él. –Estaba…en el final de mi vida, mis pensamientos solo eran frustración por ser incapaz de vengar a mi familia….recuerdo ese día, fue muy extraño…algo me llevo a cruzar algunas dimensiones…llegando hasta tu habitación…solo eras un bebe de un par de meses durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna…me quede varios minutos...estudiando a tu persona…en ocasiones me ocultaba cuando tu madre…iba a verte, solo eras un cachorro de humano…tenías algo en especial….- comento.

-Un gran corazón y un espíritu inquebrantable….por esa misma razón elegí a Marco - intervino Ren.

-Eso fue- respondió Crimson –Lamentablemente solo podía darte una parte de mis poderes…o sino tu cuerpo no lo soportaría…al ser humano solo te otorgue un 25% de mi poder…como parte de mi alma para ayudarte…mi cuerpo físico ya cumplió su ciclo y lo restante de mi alma es libre…ahora solo quedo yo como testigo del legendario Hechicero Crimson…para ayudarte literalmente te herede mis poderes como la escama de dragón que llevas en tu brazo derecho pero la mantuve desactiva por así decirlo…y es tiempo de aprender…chico terrestre.

El castaño se quedo en silencio viendo tanto a Crimson como Ren percibiendo aquella confianza que emitía.

-¿Cómo va esa teoría?- pregunto.

-Es sencilla…utilizando el brazo…será el ancla entre tú y nosotros….solo cuando sea necesario activaremos ese poder…generando una armadura…como parte de mis poderes…solo podrás ocupar tres hechizos que resulta ser tu limite- indico Crimson.

-Podríamos generar mi armadura…pero solo como base- dijo Ren.

-En realidad ocuparemos tu armadura pero al momento debe ser generada... tendrá algunos cambios y eso me recuerda que el tiempo límite es por el momento de 5 minutos…o sino tu cuerpo se hará pedazo…claro también necesitas ir entrenando, fortaleciendo e incluso luchar contra los mejores para desarrollar debidamente esta habilidad como los tres hechizos que utilizaremos- concluyo Crimson.

-Lo mismo le dije…- comento Ren.

-Comprendo la parte de la armadura pero mi duda es…¿Qué hechizo podre llevar a cabo?- pregunto.

-El primer hechizo que utilizaremos será un ataque a distancia llamado Helix …que podrás generar un relámpago, el segundo hechizo será un escudo mágico y el tercer hechizo…- dijo Crimson meditando por algunos segundos sobre el ultimo hechizo. –En realidad lo dejaremos al azar.

-¡¿Al azar?!- pregunto Marco.

-Podría ser un ataque mágico bastante efectivo como le diste a nuestro queridísimo huésped solo una pequeña parte de tus poderes…debemos hacer que ese hechizo sea… "provechoso"…-dijo Ren. –Pero debemos ir con calma.

-Al menos dices algo coherente- comento Crimson. –Ya va siendo hora.

El castaño lentamente iba asimilando ciertos sucesos como aquellas reuniones en su propio subconsciente cada noche pero su cuerpo apenas notaba cierto cansancio solo parecía ser un sueño y al despertar todo continuaba con normalidad exceptuando por escuchar en ocasiones las voces de ambos invasores.

-Ya va siendo hora de despertar- dijo Crimson.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Marco. –Hoy es sábado y quede con Jackie…iba a entrenar en la academia.

-Entonces no hagas esperar a la dama- dijo Ren. –Debes ser puntual con la señorita Thomas.

Cuando Marco abrió los ojos notos como los rayos del sol estaban comenzando a penetrar en su cuarto coincidentemente su reloj despertar marcaba las 8 am de aquel sábado.

-Y recuerda esto nos veremos esta noche nuevamente- dijo Crimson.

-Como gustes- contesto Marco lanzando un suspiro.

* * *

 _ **Es un sábado como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Echo Creek perteneciente a la dimensión de la tierra, han pasado algunos días desde los sucesos del brazo monstruo pero los familiares de la malvada princesa continúan conspirando en su contra.**_

 _ **Star Butterfly se dedica exclusivamente a continuar con su investigación para encontrar la forma de liberar a su batallón y el joven Díaz con sus singulares nuevos huéspedes se debía presentar en la academia para una sección de entrenamiento junto a su amiga de infancia Jackie Lynn Thomas.**_

* * *

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek, 9 am.**_

-¿Y vendrá?- pregunto la chica a su amiga.

-Él me lo pidió- contesto la chica de cabello rubio. –Y sabes que nunca nos dejaría plantada.

-No me refería a Marco….sino a Star- replico Janna revisando el cronometro. –Aun no comprendo ese extraño odio entre ustedes pero ya sabes que Marco siempre está con ella.

Jackie solo se limito a expresar una mueca de desagrado por escuchar aquel nombre pero en el fondo apenas se sentía intimidad por la malvada princesa.

-Esa mewmana debería regresar a su reino y dejar a Marco en paz- se dijo Jackie vistiendo la ropa deportiva de la academia y atándose su cabello en un moño sencillo. –Star puede venir y en lo personal me da igual su presencia.

Janna se mantuvo silencio por las palabras de su amiga percibiendo cierta furia contenida a su amiga, cuando se trataba de Star.

-Pues…- dijo Janna y notando cierta figura que se iba acercando. –¡Es Marco!- señalo.

El castaño de igual modo iba vestido con el uniforme deportivo de la academia y seguido por la nueva mascota de la familia Díaz.

-Hola Jackie y Janna- dijo Marco. –Y él es Barko.

Ambas chicas observaron al can que estudio los alrededores por algunos segundos como a los dos chicas.

-¿Cuál es su raza?- pregunto Janna viendo al can.

-Es un perro de Mewni y puede lanzar un rayo como ataque- contesto Marco recordando lo sucedido en su primer encuentro y el ataque que le lanzo a Tom. –Pero siempre está comiendo, le gusta tomar el sol y durmiendo…incluso los vecinos prefieren evitarlo.

Inesperadamente el cánido lentamente se fue acercando hacia la chica de cabellera rubia manteniendo cierta distancia entre ambos pero ella se mostro serena viendo al perro directamente a los ojos.

-¡Barko!- dijo Marco. –Deja en paz a Jackie- ordeno.

El can solo se limito a girarse sobre sus propios pasos y recostándose en el césped pero antes exhibió a la chica su hilera de colmillos como una mirada amenazante.

-¡Oh, esa chica es poco común!- pensó Crimson sin decir ninguna palabra al castaño.

Jackie ignoro por completo aquella amenaza volviendo a centrarse en el castaño para ayudarlo en su entrenamiento físico, hace un par de días fue el propio joven Díaz en pedirle ayuda para mejorar su condición física como establecer un plan de entrenamiento apenas comprendiendo las razones pero tampoco podía negarse por la constante ayuda de él cuando debía ausentarse de clases por asistir a los entrenamientos del equipo de natación.

-No quiero ser grosero pero…¿Qué hace aquí Janna?- pregunto.

-Tampoco seas cruel, Marco- dijo Janna. –Jackie siempre me pide ayuda en su entrenamiento como pagarme el almuerzo.

-¡Oh, eso no lo sabía!- dijo Marco viendo a Jackie. –¿Por dónde comenzamos?- pregunto.

-Estiramiento- contesto Jackie.

El castaño asistió levemente notando cerca de la chica de cabello negro-azulado, un bolso deportivo bastante abultado y un balón medicinal.

-Janna tomare el tiempo y registrara nuestro trabajo- comento Jackie.

-¡El cronometro está listo!- indico Janna.

-¡Animo, Marco!- dijo Ren en su mente.

 _ **Residencia Díaz, habitación de Star.**_

La malvada princesa había decido quedarse aquel sábado a solas en la residencia Díaz, en cambio cada uno de los miembros de la familia se encontraba fuera de casa aquella mañana de sábado. Comenzando por Rafael que se encontraba en su tienda, Andrea debió asistir a una competencia de patinaje en compañía de Angie en una ciudad vecina a Echo Creek y por ultimo Marco estaba ejercitándose en la academia con ayuda de Jackie Lynn Thomas.

-Me voy a entrenar con Jackie- recordando las palabras del castaño.

Star estaba a solo días de cumplir su segundo mes en la tierra luego de su fallido intento de derrocar a su madre y perder a todo su batallón.

-Estudiar y estudiar- dijo Glossaryck flotando alrededor de ella y llevando entre sus manos una lata de bebida energizante. –Realmente eres algo "aburrida"…pero estas empeñada en liberar a Lord Severin, Sir Tobías y todos tus matones personales.

-Esos…"matones"…como le dices son mis fieles caballeros y soldados dispuesto a seguirme en la batalla y cuando los libere muchas cosas van a cambiar- contesto Star. –Como enviar a Terry a la guillotina- recordando la traición de su antiguo escudero.

-Debo admitir que reunirte un pequeño ejército bastante eficiente en poco tiempo, claro con Severin como tu segundo al mando fue más fácil pero me pregunto qué dirá de vuestro nuevo amigo Marco-indico.

-Eso se verá en su momento- contesto Star hojeando cada página del libro de hechizo. –¡Marco es importante!- se dijo. La revelación de la tabla mágica en torno al castaño como los enigmáticos seres que estaban ligados a él.

Tras los sucesos del brazo tentáculo aquella imagen continuaba rondando en su mente especialmente sobre el segundo brazo monstruo que resultaba ser idéntico a su revelación como los extraños seres en torno a su sirviente.

-¿Quiénes serán?- se preguntó e ignorando al pequeño hombre azulado.

-Tampoco me hagas la ley del hielo a mi distinguida persona- dijo Glossaryck. –Debo reconocer que ese chico terrestre ha sido de bastante utilidad especialmente con Vivían, Priscilla y Dustin…has obtenido un buen soldado.

-¿Soldado?- dijo Star dejando de lado su libro. –Ni siquiera ha tenido la aceptación oficial del comité de reclutamiento, tampoco lo he nombrado escudero pero solo es mi nuevo sirviente.

-Sirviente- bufo Glossaryck. –Seamos sinceros fui testigo de lo sucedido con el brazo monstruo como posterior surgimiento del segundo brazo.

Star dejo de lado su lápiz centrando su atención en el pequeño hombre azulado, estudiándolo inquisitivamente y pregunto:

-¿Qué sabes de eso?.

-Ya tengo su atención- se dijo. –Hace un tiempo….aproximadamente un poco más de 300 años, existió un hechicero de nombre Alastor Crimson pero todo lo llamaban simplemente Crimson, el sujeto era algo extraño siempre iba de una dimensión a otra….nadie sabe lo que hacía realmente simplemente él tenía muchos negocios….según las malas lenguas logro engañar a un dragón dimensional pero solo son rumores.

-¡Espera!...cuando era niña me hablaste de los dragones dimensionales e incluso afirmas que son seres muy inteligentes como reservados pero como un hechicero pudo lograr engañarlo- inquirió a Glossaryck.

-Como ya mencione solo es un rumor…tampoco debemos creer todo lo que escuchamos- contesto e invocando otra lata de gaseosa. –Eso me recuerda que los integrantes de la comisión de magia nunca pudieron capturarlo.

-¡¿Es broma?!- pregunto Star.

-No….en realidad esto sucedió con cada uno de ellos….- comenzando a relatar lo sucedido con los miembros de la comisión.

Glossaryck recordaba claramente cada encuentro con el enigmático hechicero comenzando por Rhombulus que termino electrocutado, Omnitraxus Prime arrojado al interior de un agujero de gusano espacio-temporal, Lekmet termino con un cuerno arrancado y posteriormente unido con super-pegamento para fijarlo y por ultimo Hekapoo quedo a su suerte en una dimensión con mucha nieve y sin tijeras dimensionales por un mes.

-¡Whoa!...entonces ese sujeto debe ser más listo que ellos…obviamente ni siquiera a mi me agradan pero que alguien los humillara de esa forma, realmente debe ser extraordinario- dijo Star.

El hombrecillo azulado difícilmente podía prestar atención a los rumores pero tampoco creía que aquel misterioso hechicero podría desaparecer de forma tan fácil.

-En fin…él simplemente desapareció quizás finalmente pudo descansar- dijo Glossaryck y terminando su segunda gaseosa. –Yo iré a la sala principal a ver televisión y tal vez una siesta- indico a la princesa.

 _ **De regreso a la academia.**_

Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna Ordonia y Marco Díaz habían sido amigos desde la más tierna infancia como ser compañeros de salón, comenzando por el jardín de niños hasta hoy en día. Los tres jóvenes continuaban en las cercanías del campo del fútbol americano, específicamente a pocos metros de la pista de carrera.

El castaño junto a la rubia luego de terminar su estiramiento prosiguieron con el siguiente ejercicio resultando ser salta la cuerda, lo cual el castaño le pareció algo bastante divertido en un principio.

-¿La cuerda?- pregunto.

-Pues…claro- contesto Jackie. –Saltar la cuerda es un ejercicio básico como eficaz, te recomiendo ir lento para encontrar tu propio ritmo y mantenerlo.

La chica rubia tomo una cuerda e iniciando a dar saltos manteniendo un ritmo como le explico a su amigo, él se quedo observando en silencio mientras Janna iba vigilando el cronometro.

-¡Animo, Jackie!- dijo Janna revisando el cronometro.

Por al menos cinco minutos la chica rubia mantuvo un ritmo constante sin apresurarse en ningún segundo hasta el cánido de Mewni observo a Jackie con un ojo abierto y volviendo a tomar el sol de la mañana.

-Sin duda la chica sabe lo que hace- dijo Ren susurrando en la mente del castaño. –Pone atención y ella fue muy generosa en ayudarte con tu rutina de entrenamiento.

-Sí, mamá- contesto Marco.

-¡Jajajajaja!- lanzo una carcajada Crimson. –Ya tiene 16 años deja tratarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño, pronto será un hombre.

-¡Cállate, Crimson!- rugió Ren.

-¡Oigan!... luego pueden pelear- indico Marco viendo como la chica rubia le tendió la cuerda. –Gracias.

El castaño sujeto firmemente con su mano la cuerda iniciando a dar pequeños saltos tratando de mantener la concentración como coordinación, los primeros intentos terminaron con él mordiendo el polvo y reincorporándose e intentarlo una vez más.

-De pie, Marco- dijo Jackie observando a su amigo. –Tú puedes.

-Sí, Marco con más entusiasmo…- dijo Janna reiniciando el cronometro. –Y comienzas- indico.

-Puede ser un ejercicio bastante básico pero es eficiente- comento Ren en la mente del castaño.

-Concuerdo- dijo Crimson.

Marco sacudió la cabeza centrándose por completo en realizar el ejercicio con la cuerda.

-¡Marco!- dijo Jackie. –Debemos tomarlo con calma y encontrar tu ritmo.

-Mi ritmo- se dijo él.

-¡¿Ahora?!- pregunto Janna con cronometro en mano.

-¡Sí!- fue su respuesta.

Sujetando la cuerda firmemente comenzó lentamente a dar pequeños saltos y encontrando con mucho más facilidad su propio ritmo.

-Creo que ya capto la idea- se dijo Jackie viendo de reojo el cronometro controlado por Janna.

 _ **De regreso con Star.**_

-En el último escudero que confié, me vendió como a todos mis soldados y caballeros por un título de caballero- se dijo Star recordando la traición de Terry pero tampoco lo iba a comparar con el castaño. –Marco no es un traidor…cuando sea reina enviare a Terry a la guillotina- volviendo a considerar aquella opción por segunda vez.

La princesa había pasado gran parte de la mañana revisando su libro de hechizo y anotando algunos puntos esenciales en torno a los cristales generado por en el encargado de la prisión dimensional. Hace un par de años visito aquel sitio junto a su madre para un recorrido completo de la prisión de cristales al mando de Rhombulus para mantener a los más peligrosos seres de las incontables dimensiones o enemigos políticos en los últimos 300 años.

-Marco es diferente en todo sentido de la palabra y estoy en deuda con él- continuando con su estudio.

En el libro de los hechizos perteneciente a la familia Butterfly se encontraban plasmado en cada capítulo, diversos hechizos e incluso la historia familiar pero la princesa había nacido con un extraño don que podía canalizar el poder mágico en inmensas cantidades teniendo que aprender desde sus primeros pasos a dominarlo e incluso prefería crear sus propios hechizos que aprender de las anteriores reinas.

-No comprendo esa fascinación de aprender hechizos de otras personas, al menos soy lo suficientemente creativa para hacer mi propio hechizos y todo gracias a mi extraño don.

La siguiente hora y media de estudio desarrollo una fórmula mágica pero careciendo de algunos elementos esenciales para llevarlo a cabo quedando en tan solo una teoría bastante débil.

-Ya es medio día y él aun no regresa- se dijo Star recordando como el castaño le señalo que iría hacer algo de ejercicio con Jackie Lynn Thomas. –Al menos ya quiere ponerse en forma estaba algo delgado, sí la tabla mágica dice que es importante debe serlo- poniéndose de pie.

Star recorrió su habitación por completo para aclarar sus ideas y escuchando el sonido de su estomago.

-Ya tengo hambre…es posible que Marco regrese algo tarde….la señora Angie como Andrea están fuera de la ciudad y el señor Rafael regresara hasta entrada la tarde…- dirigiéndose hacia su espejo comunicador y realizando una llamada. –Pediré lo de siempre…para Marco le pediré algo de carne bastante carne…después de todo lo necesita.

La princesa por medio de su espejo comunicador ingreso a una página de comida a domicilio de reparto a diversas dimensiones e ingresando en la zona de pedido y ordenando el almuerzo para ambos jovenes.

-Voy a pedir el menú 2….y Marco creo que el menú 4…con una gaseosa de dieta….eso me recuerda que Glossaryck le gusta comer pudin de chocolate, le pediré con doble chocolate….lo cargare todo a la cuenta de mamá- lanzando una carcajada.

En cambio el hombrecillo azulado había sido testigo del actuar de la malvada princesa mientras terminaba de pedir el almuerzo.

-Star sabe ser generosa y realmente se ha encariñado con ese chic terrestre…- se dijo Glossaryck regresando a ver la televisión.

 _ **De regreso con Marco.**_

Correr, saltar, trabajar con pesas e incluso lanzarse mutuamente aquel balón medicinal por largos minutos había sido en resumidas cuenta la sección de entrenamiento por un lado estaba Marco y Jackie trabajando con el balón pero Janna con hojas de papel en blanco, un lápiz y una tabla para escribir redactado sin error algún todo el registro solicitado por la propia rubia como para el castaño.

-¡Y listo!- dijo Janna tronando los dedos. –Joven y señorita…sus avances.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron sus respectivas hojas escritas por la chica de cabello negro-azulado, en cambio Jackie comprendió que había sido un día destinado para ayudar al castaño por último el joven Díaz revisaba cada palabra y recibiendo la explicación por parte de la joven Thomas.

-Es fácil…Janna va describiendo cada ejercicio como el tiempo en desarrollarlo…al pasar el tiempo como vayas ejercitando deberás ir aumentando la carga de ejercicio- comento Jackie. –Eso me recuerda porque deseas mejorar tu condición física- inquirió a él.

El castaño prefería decir la verdad a sus dos amigas creyendo que la mejor explicación seria su brazo transformado.

-Crimson, por favor- dijo Marco.

-Con gusto- fue la respuesta de Crimson.

Ambas chicas se quedaron sin palabras al ver aquel brazo cubierto de escamas rojas y negras, garras como el color de la noche, sus definidas falanges en sus dedos y ese inusual brillo en la extremidad.

-¡Whoa!- dijeron al mismo tiempo y estudiando la extremidad.

-Verán recibió esto desde que era un bebe…pero aparentemente no es de origen mewmano como Star sino es algo más diferente- explico brevemente.

-¡¿Y qué hace ese brazo?!- pregunto Janna. –Puedes lanzar hechizos…o tal vez destruir cosas.

-Puedo lanzar dos hechizos…pero tampoco lo he intentado necesito estudiar- contesto Marco.

-Limita la información- dijo Ren en el subconsciente del castaño.

Jackie poso su mano derecha sobre el brazo transformado del castaño pareciendo algo bastante aterrador en el fondo y percibiendo una leve descarga eléctrica separándose de inmediato.

-"Esa mestiza"- se dijo Crimson.

La chica percibió algo inusual en aquella extremidad como notando dos sombras adjunta a su amigo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto y fingiendo que todo iba normalmente. –En fin…mientras Star no sea la responsable de ese brazo, tampoco veo problema.

-Es verdad- dijo Janna. –Haz algo divertido…como…esta piedra trata de destruirla.

El castaño sostuvo entre sus dedos aquella piedra notando cierta diferencia con su brazo derecho transformando.

-Es realmente muy diferente como suele sentirse una piedra- se dijo y aplicando algo de presión sin resultado alguno. –Creo que las garras son más útiles y me explicaron que puedo canalizar poder mágico.

-Entonces cuando sea el momento de lanzar un hechizo…quiero ser testigo- dijo Jackie.

-Igual- secundo Janna. –Podríamos ir al viejo cementerio de autos para verlo- propuso.

Cuando los tres jóvenes en compañía del cánido que había pasado gran parte de la mañana tomando el sol, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la academia rumbos a sus respectivos hogares.

 _ **Una hora después, residencia Díaz.**_

-Tengo hambre, quiero un baño pero Star me va a reprender por dejarla sin su almuerzo- se dijo Marco seguido de Barko ingresando en la sala principal de su hogar. El castaño abrió los ojos de par en par encontrándose con la mesa dispuesta con todo lo necesario.

-Ya era hora.

La malvada princesa se presento vistiendo una prenda de color negro que resaltaba su figura esbelta, una sobre-camisa de color vino tinto ¾ con las mangas debidamente dobladas hasta los codos, una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un par de botines de color azules con el cabello debidamente peinado llevando una tiara de plata.

-Hola, Star- dijo Marco con una sonrisa nerviosa. –¡Whoa!...se ve muy bonita- se dijo e incluso la propia Ren como Crimson mantuvieron silencio y ajenos a la situación.

-Hola- dijo Star observándola de pie a cabeza. –Y ahora ve a darte una ducha como ponerte algo casual- indico.

El castaño obedeció dócilmente dirigiéndose hacia el baño bajo la mirada de la pelinegra. Unos minutos después se presento en el comedor de la casa, vistiendo una camiseta de color gris, una camisa de mezclilla, pantalones ajustados, calzando un par de zapatillas color rojo y exhibiendo su collar obsequiado por la malvada princesa.

-¡Star!- dijo Marco tomando lugar en la mesa. –No debiste molestarte.

-No te preocupes- contesto Star ubicándose cerca del castaño. –Come…debes tener hambre…y no te preocupes por Glossaryck, comió y se fue a tomar una pequeña siesta.

El almuerzo fue agradable en todo sentido pero el castaño se mostraba confundido por el actuar de la malvada princesa.

-Ehmm….Star- dijo Marco.

-Debes preguntarte por qué me encargue de pedir el almuerzo- se adelanto Star. –Es una forma de agradecerte por ayudarme a vencer a mis dos primas y mi primo, a pesar que he perdido a mis soldados como caballeros tengo la esperanza de liberarlos y eso te incluye.

-A su servicio, princesa Butterfly...- contesto Marco. –Es raro que esos dos se queden callados- se dijo. La princesa se quedo observando al castaño por algunos segundos y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Gracias- contesto Star. –Juntos vamos a recuperar a mi batallón…y cuando sea reina te daré tierras, un castillo, riquezas y todo lo que corresponda por tus servicios a mi persona…..¿entendido?- pregunto.

-Sí, princesa- contesto Marco. –Y gracias por el almuerzo- notando como ella ocultaba su rubor.

* * *

 **Ambos jóvenes pasaron gran parte de la tarde charlando como viendo televisión hasta la llegada de los padres como hermana del castaño.**

* * *

 _ **Esa noche, desde Marco.**_

El castaño apenas se metió en su cama solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de caer dormido y encontrarse cara a cara con sus singulares compañeros.

-Es tiempo de retomar nuestros asuntos- dijo Crimson.

-Habla de una vez- dijo Ren. –Hemos estado en silencio por varias horas mientras realizabas...tu próxima explicación sobre los 5 minutos.

-¿5 minutos?- pregunto Marco confundido. –Pensé que eso estaba claro.

Crimson hizo aparecer nuevamente la pizarra explicando sobre como ellos canalizarían sus poderes a través de la escama del dragón dimensional pero según los cálculos como el porcentaje de poder mágico permitía solo cinco minutos.

-Con 5 minutos debes ser capaz de derrotar a cualquier enemigo, según mi teoría pero dependerá de cuando fuerte sean nuestros oponentes y también deberemos ir creciendo en conjunto…siendo posible aumentar el tiempo según sea tu propio desarrollo y experiencia en combate- concluyo Crimson.

-¡Oh!...como un videojuego RPG- se dijo Marco. –Al decir que mis cinco minutos son mi limite y es posible aumentar el tiempo pero…¿Cómo me vería?- pregunto.

-Pues…- dijo Crimson.

Los tres observaron la proyección realizada por el enigmático hechicero viendo al castaño portando la armadura completa de Ren combinado con el brazo monstruo de Crimson, empuñando la espada de nivel obsequiada por Mike pero a diferencia de su actual condición la hoja del arma era más grande y emitía un brillo rojizo.

-Modo campeón- dijo Ren. –Combinando nuestros poderes, habilidades e incluso tu fuerza de voluntad podremos hacer frente a quien sea e incluso ayudar a nuestro amigo Crimson en su cruzada personal.

-¡Exacto!- dijo Crimson. –Pero debemos recordar que tenemos 5 minutos, con el entrenamiento apropiado, los combates e incluso perfeccionar las escasas habilidades mágicas de Marco…podremos extender ese tiempo…ahora deberemos ir lentamente practicando como mejorando.

-¡Genial!- dijo Marco viendo la imagen de cómo ser vería con los poderes canalizados. –Somos un equipo entonces.

-Como tal debemos estar junto hasta en las peores situaciones- dijo Ren.

-Ganamos o caemos juntos- dijo Crimson.

Los tres agruparon sus manos derechas en señal para sellar definitivamente su pacto para vencer todos los obstáculos que se les impusiera.

 _ **Desde Star.**_

La princesa Star revisaba nuevamente sus notas realizadas en el transcurso del día pero su investigación se estaba viendo completamente entorpecida por la falta del material como libros para ampliar su investigación.

-Quizás- se dijo y tomando entre sus manos la tabla mágica formulando la pregunta en su mente y planteándola . –Ahora esta pregunta está dirigida a mi persona…quiero saber dónde puedo obtener el conocimiento necesario para liberar a mi batallón pero no deseo ir a Mewni…tal vez un sitio más fácil de invadir con ayuda de Marco.

La tabla necesito algunos minutos para dar una respuesta apropiada a la malvada princesa, revelando lentamente una serie de imágenes en torno a un castillo con altas torres y protegido con una barrera mágica resultando ser Santa Olga, la prestigiosa institución para futuras reinas.

-Es broma- dijo con una mueca de disgusto sin perder de vista las siguiente imágenes llevándola hasta la biblioteca de la institución educacional. –Ya veo esos cuatros libros…-tomando nota de los títulos correspondientes mientras la tabla dejaba de emitir las imágenes en torno a la respuesta de la princesa.

Star leyó en silencio cada título y verse obligada a infiltrase en Santa Olga con ayuda del castaño.

-Entrar en Santa Olga con Marco….pero necesitare algo de tiempo para planificar la infiltración como el equipo necesario para eso- esbozando una sonrisa siniestra por su próximo plan.

* * *

 **Y fin del capítulo queridos lectores antes de continuar les quiero desear una feliz navidad como un prospero año nuevo, eso me recuerda que tendremos algo muy especial para final de año solo les pido que esperen y estén atentos a la próxima actualización de otras de mis historias solo diré que rima con "DragónSlayer", muchos deben imaginar que se viene pero eso lo tratare donde corresponde.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Papá pitufo es un clásico, digamos que este Glossaryck le gusta un poco más la fiesta y si es algo pasado de copas por así decirlo. Rosalía supone que ambos deberán pasar por varias cosas antes de hablar sobre ellos, es verdad Star es muy orgullosa y carece por completo de relaciones sanas interpersonales ya sea normales como amorosas pero se irá viendo en su momento, sobre Jackie con Marco ellos tienen más que nada una amistad de años han estado juntos por muchos tiempos como amigos, tampoco ha demostrado esa rara obsesión de la serie.

 **Hina 590:** Gracias obviamente prefiero darle un enfoque muy distinto aquí, ni siquiera Marco toma mucho en cuenta a Jeremy, es solo un niño que trata de llamar la atención del resto. Sobre esa referencia está centrando en dos personajes distintos en el fondo como lo mencionado en Bleach…que se debe tener en cuenta que no deben vincularse sino se relaciona a otros asuntos que lentamente iré explicando.

 **Claudiozero777:** A su momento se irá aclarando todo sobre esas preguntas formuladas y sus respuestas van a futuro. En realidad Marco no sabe manejar ningún poder solo destrozo con su propio brazo a ese parásito tentáculo, tampoco se relaciona a Dragon Ball Super. Obviamente me reserve varias cosas con Mike y Rosalía tenemos mucha historia por delante, en el próximo capítulo se irá explicando sus opiniones sobre supuesto que tuve la intención de variar la ropa de Star, siempre lleva su vestido de color morada con detalles en negro y sobre su hombro la capa de piel de lobo también va seguir variando su ropa en los próximos capítulos.

 **Alphaprimus:** Gracias todo se pondrá más interesante a futuro.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Gracias, en fin Star solo quiso ayudar pero todo se complico…en varios sentidos y ese parasito ya no va a molestar con su carácter de abogado, créeme Ren como Crimson pero ellos son parte de Marco…tampoco son su reencarnación ellos son parte en un sentido no físico sino más que nada están ligado mágicamente a él. Mike como Rosalía seguirá apareciendo con cierta regularidad.

 **Cohenn:** Sera porque Crimson significa Carmesí…y es un apellido por así decirlo. Obviamente aquí vamos más lento con algunos detalles todo a su debido momento. Aquí Star ya paso por la mewbertad y ha trabajo algo en excavar profundo pero le falta e iremos viendo lentamente en próximos capítulos.

 **Lectores les recuerdo que el próximo capítulo se titula La Calma Antes De La Tormenta, estaremos completamente centrado en Mewni, no quiero adelantar pero ya tengo ciertas nociones de ese capítulo, les deseo una feliz navidad como un prospero año nuevo…obviamente actualizara una próxima historia solo estén atentos y nos vemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Lectores saludos cordiales!...al final hemos llegado aun punto que siempre he deseado escribir, no puedo creerlo estamos a puertas de finalizar la primera parte de la primera temporada, antes de iniciar quiero explicar algo de suma importancia.**

 **Este capítulo se titula La Calma Antes De La Tormenta y el próximo es Día De Compras, básicamente estos dos capítulos transcurren de forma paralela entre sí. En la siguiente actualización veremos los sucesos en torno a Star y Marco pero ahora nos centraremos exclusivamente en Mewni con otros personajes e iniciamos el capitulo parte A:**

* * *

 _ **Reino Butterfly, mansión de Rosalía.**_

A pocos kilómetros del imponente castillo de la malvada reina Moon Butterfly específicamente hacia el Este, se emplazaba la mansión de Rosalía. La edificación era una réplica exacta a una mansión de estilo inglés de la tierra pero con la diferencia de ser protegida por soldados plantas como caballeros flores portando armas en todo momento para mantener a los posibles invasores lejos de aquel sitio.

-¡Rosalía!- decían soldados plantas cada mañana.

-¡Por Rosalía!- decían los caballeros flores.

La prima de la malvada princesa era una verdadera maestra en el control de la magia enfocada sobre las plantas y flores de Mewni comenzando a crear a sus primeros soldados y caballeros con la tierna edad de tan solo 7 años.

Aquella mañana se encontraba disfrutando su desayuno contemplando los alrededores de su mansión pero con ausencia de su leal caballero que se encontraba entrenando fuera de la mansión desde los primeros rayos del sol de aquel día.

-Desde que vio a Marco con ese extraño brazo, comenzó a entrenar a solas para volverse más fuerte…parece que se dio cuenta de algo…- se dijo y dando un bocado a su desayuno resultando ser un tazón de avena con frutas picadas en forma de cubo, con un vaso de jugo recién exprimido y unas tostadas. –Digamos que Marco me parece alguien educado e incluso respeta a Star, sin contar que en ocasiones puede llegar a ser cruel solo espero que pronto… - pero su reflexión fue interrumpida por ver un destello a la distancia coincidentemente donde se encontraba su caballero.

Rosalía se coloco de pie observando una columna de tierra que se iba esparciendo por los aires como una tenue luz de color azul.

-Sin duda está emocionado…le llevare el desayuno- se dijo Rosalía.

* * *

 **La Calma Antes De La Tormenta**

 **Parte A**

 _ **Castillo Butterfly, despacho personal de Moon.**_

Esther Lire resultaba ser una chica de 13 años, de estatura promedio para su edad como esbelta, con el cabello de color rubio platinado sujetado por dos coletas, de piel pálida, sus ojos eran de color grises y con el clásico traje de sirvienta.

A pesar de mostrarse como una joven doncella resultaba ser descendiente de las primeras uniones mewmanos-monstruos y por cinco generaciones de la familia Lire específicamente los miembros femeninos habían servido como las sirvientas personales de las malvadas reinas Butterfly. Esther llevaba cumpliendo el cargo de sirvienta personal de la reina Moon por segundo año consecutivo pero su aspecto tan frágil resultaba ser una simple pantalla pero poseía una devastadora fuerza capaz de partir la tierra en dos, destruir un muro e incluso levantar 10 veces su propio peso.

-¡Buenos días, reina Moon!- dijo Esther trayendo consigo un carrito con el desayuno de la reina y realizando una reverencia

-¡Buenos días, Esther!- contesto Moon. La chica ingreso con el carrito llegando hasta donde se encontraba la reina colocando en el escritorio su desayuno.

-¡Majestad!...aquí tiene su café con leche de soya y canela, sus bollos favoritos y mermelada de frambuesa- señalo Esther.

-¡Fantástico, Esther!- dijo Moon dejando de lado algunos informes como documentos reales que requerían su atención. Esther observo el despacho de la reina notando algunas latas de gaseosas, envoltorios de frituras de maíz, libros fuera de su lugar e incluso papeles descartados por la propia reina, rápidamente coloco manos a la obras comenzando por ordenar los libros en los correspondientes estantes mientras Moon disfrutaba su desayuno.

-Siempre me he preguntado…que a pesar de llevar dos años como "mi sirvienta personal"…has deseado algo más- inquirió a Esther.

La joven doncella se quedo en silencio meditando las palabras de la reina recordando su juramento en torno a la malvada reina.

-En realidad…es un honor servir a las temibles reinas Butterfly espero algún día, servir como lo he hecho con usted a la princesa Star- contesto Esther.

-Mi hija Star esta exiliada- indico Moon.

-Yo creo que volverá a ser la princesa heredera, hasta cuenta con aquel chico terrestre- replico Esther.

-¡¿Enserio?!- pregunto Moon sorprendida. –Entonces ya sabes de aquel…"chico terrestre"- inquirió nuevamente.

-Así es- contesto Esther. –Los monstruos lobos que acompañaron a Lady Henrietta a la tierra para traer de regreso al joven Dustin, han relatado como le propino aquel puñetazo e incluso su brazo fue roto pero a pesar de salir lastimado obtuvo la victoria para la princesa Star.

-¡Vaya!...sin duda ya saben sobre ese tal Marco Díaz- comento Moon revisando un expediente que tenía a mano en torno a la familia Díaz luego dejándolo de lado revisando otros informes. –¡Esther!...asegura la puerta- indico.

La doncella obedeció dócilmente cumpliendo lo solicitado por la malvada reina, asegurando la puerta del despacho, los miembros femeninos de la familia Lire debían realizar un juramento e incluso hasta resguardar los secretos de las malvadas reinas hasta el fin de sus días.

-¡Asegurada!- dijo Esther retomando sus labores de limpiezas en el despacho. –Sin duda es algo de la comisión- pensó.

Ella observo de modo furtivo a la malvada reina mientras estaba sumida en su lectura, pudiendo identificar algunas impresiones como sorpresa, dudas e incluso intriga.

-¡¿Qué sabes de los dragones dimensionales?!- pregunto Moon.

Solo medito la respuesta un par de segundos antes de explicar en breves palabras todo lo concerniente a los imponentes seres.

-Que solo quedan unos cuantos, tienen mal carácter y…son muy misteriosos con sus asuntos- contesto Esther. –Acaso ellos han comenzando a moverse- inquirió a la reina.

-En realidad…-dijo Moon. –Solo uno o mejor…."ella"…ha comenzando actuar e incluso viajando entre dimensiones, pero aparentemente estuvo un tiempo lejos de las dimensiones conocidas por la comisión viajando hacia otros sitios.

La carta provenía de la encargada de las tijeras dimensionales llamada Hekapoo, su cargo era vigilar como investigar posibles irregularidades en torno al cambio de las dimensiones pero aquel mensaje enviado a la reina Moon, describía aquella situación tan inusual con uno de los dragones dimensionales que se había mantenido alejada por largo tiempo.

-¡Esther!... necesito el libro de color morado con letras doradas…- señalo Moon repasando nuevamente la carta.

Cuando la joven doncella trajo consigo aquel grueso volumen solicitado por la reina al estar en frente de ella con su magia cambio las paginas hasta llegar a una ilustración, mientras la chica de cabellera platinada observaba en silencio.

-¡¿Es ella?!- pregunto Esther.

-¡Sí!- contesto Moon. –¡Serah, La Gran Vorágine!...la ultima hembra de su su especie e incluso los últimos dragones machos dimensionales han luchado por ella pero incluso se niega a someterse a la voluntad de sus congéneres para tomar a un…"compañero"...

Ambas estudiaron por algunos minutos en silencio aquella ilustración plasmada en las hojas con gran detalle por el artista responsable en dibujar a la temible Serah.

-Por 300 años se mantuvo tranquila pero algo tuvo que perturbarla para actuar así- se dijo Moon pero al mirar fugazmente a la joven doncella le pareció ver a su hija por unos segundos provocando una serie de sentimientos especialmente por tenerla en el exilio por su intento de derrocamiento. –En fin…tiempo de volver a nuestros trabajos, querida Esther.

-¡Si, majestad!- contesto la doncella. –La reina sin duda extraña a la princesa, solo espero que ella logre burlarse de su destino- se dijo retomando sus deberes mientras Moon terminaba su desayuno.

 _ **En la lavandería del castillo.**_

 _-_ ¡No puede ser!-dijo Dustin observando la imponente montaña de ropa sucia que se había acumulado en cuestión de una hora. –Tenemos lavando desde las 6 am y ahora esto.

-¡Whoa!...sin duda tenemos mucho trabajo por delante- comento Priscilla llevando entre sus manos una pala. –Entonces manos a la obra.

-¡¿Cuánto más debemos esperar?!- pregunto Dustin hacia donde se encontraba su prima Vivían. –¿Están listos?- pregunto nuevamente.

Los tres jóvenes continuaban cumpliendo su castigo en el nivel más profundo del castillo Butterfly mientras el encargado del lugar se encontraba de vacaciones pero en la última semana habían comenzando a reunir los materiales necesarios para la construcciones de los cuatros nuevos collares que debían ser portado por los principales oficiales de la malvada princesa.

-La paciencia es una virtud- contesto Vivían trabajando con los collares específicamente en el control mental para los usuarios. –Perdedores al vencer a Star, sacare a estos dos inútiles de mi camino y seré la nueva heredera al trono- se dijo.

-Dustin, dejemos a la nerd trabajar- comento Priscilla continuando llenando, los canastos con ropa sucia. –Solo un poco más….y los aplastare….pronto tendré para mi sola a mi lindo Marco- comenzando a fantasear en su mente.

-Como ustedes digan- contesto Dustin. –Ya estoy cansado de soportar a las dos idiotas…cuando sea el nuevo heredero impondré algunos decretos- pensando en ciertas ideas para un posible futuro cercano.

Los tres jóvenes en la última semana habían conseguido por medio de las sirvientas de Dustin, ciertos materiales para la construcción de los collares como un par de tijeras dimensionales perteneciente a armada real del reino Butterfly, aquel día resultaba ser clave para lograr su principal objetivo apenas terminaran su trabajo en la lavandería, realizarían una pequeña expedición hacia la prisión de los cristales como dar en pago cierto articulo al carcelero de los condenados en aquel sitio.

-No puedo creerlo….gastamos una fortuna en un equipo de música nuevo para Rhombulus- comento Dustin.

-Agradece que fue Rhombulus con quien tuvimos que negociar…sabes cómo es Hekapoo con sus asuntos o Omnitraxus Prime…y para qué hablar de Lekmet….ahora que esta senil- comento Priscilla.

-¡Silencio!- dijo Vivían ocultando los artefactos al interior de una canasta.

Cuando los tres jóvenes posaron su mirada en la puerta principal viendo a un monstruo lobo de pelaje marrón y en parte blanco, cercano a los dos metros de altura, brillantes ojos que destellaban con furia y vistiendo ropas de color negro, gris y un abrigo desgatado.

-¡Buenas días!- dijo Sir Travis hijo primogénito de Severin y Henrietta. –No quiero intervenir sus deberes….o mejor dicho su castigo por fallar en derrotar a la princesa Star…y su…"nuevo sirviente"…

Los tres jóvenes miraron con preocupación al joven lobo especialmente por compartir en parte el carácter de su padre Severin.

-Es un gusto verte, Travis- dijo Vivían. –Supongo que vienes por algo en especial- comento.

Travis estudio la escena notando cierta preocupación por su presencia, al centrarse en Dustin como Priscilla que estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-Algo deben estar tramando estos tres….en torno a una posible revancha contra la princesa pero…- se dijo comenzando a estudiar la situación detenidamente. –Pues…- alcanzo a decir notando la mesa donde estaba trabajando Vivían.

-Maldito lobo- se dijo Priscilla.

-Es muy peligroso que se encuentre aquí- pensó Dustin.

-¡¿Vienes por tu chaqueta de color rojo cereza?!- pregunto Vivían. –Idiotas…este maldito saco de pulgas suele ser muy molesto pero no es un imbécil como otros caballeros mewmanos o monstruos, es hijo de Severin como Lady Henrietta….es mucho más astuto- pensó y captando la atención de él.

-Si…vengo por mi chaqueta de color rojo cereza…digamos que la necesito…es una verdadera prenda de calidad- comento Travis.

-Yo…yo iré por ella- dijo Priscilla.

-Eso me recuerda- dijo nuevamente Travis centrándose en Dustin. –Ese puñetazo realmente te dejo una linda marca, me pregunto como será aquel chico terrestre que te golpeo…en lo personal...quiero conocerlo, dicen que tiene ciertos…."dones"…el general Jerome también desea charlar con él…realmente nuestra princesa Star, consiguió un valioso aliado.

-Solo es un chico ordinario- contesto Dustin. –Y me vengare por este golpe.

-Sir Travis- dijo Vivían. –Debo felicitarlo por el reciente nombramiento de su hermano menor como teniente primero.

-Gracias, mi hermano Lothar lucho con gran valor como nos enseño nuestro padre- contesto Travis sin dejar de ver a los dos de los tres jóvenes.

Cuando Priscilla regreso con la chaqueta perteneciente al monstruo lobo que continuo estudiando las expresiones de los jóvenes, en cambio ellos solo trataban de mantener bajo control toda la situación como evitar las sospechas de aquel monstruo.

-¡Atención!...¡Atención!...¡A todo los caballeros como oficiales del castillo Butterfly deben reunirse en el salón del consejo de guerra para una importante reunión!- se anunciaba por los altos parlantes instalados por todo el castillo. –Precedida por la reina Moon, el rey River y el general Jerome.

-¡Oh!- dijo Travis. –Nos veremos en otra ocasión y realmente quedo bien mi chaqueta- retirándose del lugar.

Cuando los tres jóvenes Butterfly quedaron a solas en la lavandería rápidamente aseguraron la única entrada como salida de aquel lugar. Dustin rápidamente tomo su espejo comunicador portátil enviando un mensaje a sus sirvientas, en cambio Priscilla con las tijeras dimensionales en mano como un bolso, bastante similar a la que utiliza para llevar a sus mascotas y por ultimo Vivían tomo sus collares de control mental asegurándolo en un estuche especial y recolectado todas sus herramientas.

-Nos iremos directo al punto de reunión….luego a nuestra base secreta- dijo Vivían.

-Mis chicas se unirán a nosotros en el punto de reunión- confirmo Dustin.

-Tiempo de partir- dijo Priscilla y abriendo el portal.

 _ **De regreso con Rosalía.**_

-¡Vaya!- se dijo Rosalía.

Mike empuñaba su espada comenzando nuevamente a reunir algo de poder mágico según le permitía sus capacidades, solo podía conjurar un pequeño ataque canalizándola por medio de la espada de nivel y lanzando en contra de unas gigantescas rocas.

-¡Filo destellante!- dijo Mike viendo como su ataque mágico volvía a fabricar rocas más pequeñas. –Ese brazo…sin duda es algo inusual…pero cambio mucho en poco tiempo como si algo más estuviera con él.

Luego de lanzar cinco ataques mágicos seguidos su mente continuaba inquieta como si algo en torno al castaño, le preocupara especialmente por como destruyo al parásito tentáculo como el surgimiento del otro brazo monstruo volviendo a concentrarse, pero al ser atrapado quedando completamente inmovilizado por medio de unas enredaderas comenzando lentamente ascender hacia los cielos.

-Hola, Rosalía- dijo Mike.

La chica se presento frente a él en su forma de mariposa resultado tener la piel color rojiza, un par de alas mezclando los colores rojo palido, blanco y detalles en negro, con un traje de color rojo intenso y un par de botas negras hasta la mitad de la canilla.

-¡Hola!- dijo Rosalía. –Veo que tienes mucho entusiasmo por entrenar…sin duda se debe a Marco…pero digamos que tampoco es bueno entrenar…sin desayunar- dejando de cabeza y tomando su espada.

-¡Esto es algo divertido!- afirmo Mike. –Pero la sangre comenzara a sumirme a la cabeza…jajaja...

Al ser liberado de sus ataduras como ver a la chica retomar su forma normal, ambos se quedaron charlando en las inmediaciones del campo entrenamiento improvisado de Mike e incluso la propia Rosalía había traído consigo una canasta con el desayuno para él.

-Luego seguiré entrenando- señalo Mike.

-Pero debes alimentarte…apenas amaneció saliste de la mansión y lanzar tu único ataque mágico- comento Rosalía. –Estoy segura que fue por Marco…pero aquel brazo me dio cierta…"sensación"…

-Lo mismo me paso- contesto Mike. –En realidad…ese brazo me pareció algo perturbador…como muy extraño, a pesar de ser parte de la armada real y ver ciertas cosas en torno a la magia realmente me pareció sorprendente.

-Ehm…digamos que emitía cierta magia- se adelanto.

Rosalía le explico por algunos minutos que el brazo monstruo del castaño como su persona emitía un aura muy diferente al de su primer encuentro con él. En cambio Mike aun mantenía en su mente aquella imagen del brazo teniendo cierto presentimiento como sí alguna clase de poder estuviera oculto luego de los sucesos del parásito.

-Y sin mencionar que a Star…"le interesa"…Marco- comento Rosalía. –Pero ese es asunto de ambos.

-¿Le interesa?- pregunto confundido. –Mmm…¿interesar?...te refiere a ser su amigo…¿verdad?- pregunto.

-Hombres- dijo Rosalía girando los ojos. –Ellos….- realizando ciertas señas.

-Sabes que soy pésimo para las adivinanzas…especialmente cuando se tratan de tus juegos- respondió.

-Por eso siempre solías ser mis blanco de alguna bromas- esbozando una sonrisa hacia él.

-Ni lo menciones- dijo Mike. –Mejor continuare entrenando- notando la sonrisa traviesa de la joven.

El joven caballero recordó su tiempo de escudero como las incontables travesuras realizada por aquel entonces de la joven Rosalía metiéndolo más de una vez en algún problema como un llamado de atención por parte del General Jerome. En cambio al verlo retomar su entrenamiento simplemente se limito a observarlo pensando en la futura lucha entre el nuevo sirviente de su prima y su caballero como amante.

-¡Mike!- dijo Rosalía captando la atención de él. –Luego me debes dar amor- esbozando una sonrisa picara.

 _ **En el castillo Butterfly, salón del consejo de guerra.**_

La reunión de los caballeros como oficiales escuchaban, cada palabra de la malvada reina Butterfly en compañía del rey consorte y el supremo General Jerome.

En el último tiempo habían notado cierta calma en las fronteras del reino pero aquella situación le parecía bastante inusual a Moon especialmente las tensiones con los reinos más cercanos como los Pigeon, WaterFolk y Johansen estos últimos aun tenían cuenta pendiente con la exiliada princesa luego de traicionarlos como ejecutar un asalto en el castillo de los fieros guerreros. En cambio River a pesar de su origen siempre rechazo muchas de las costumbres barbáricas de su familia, teniendo el deseo de adquirir mejores tecnologías para mejorar en parte de su vida pero siempre deseo algo más y finalmente se exilio del reino como terminar en el reino Butterfly por azar del destino.

-Sin importar que estemos en la cúspide del poder debemos mantener la disciplina y evitar caer en la arrogancia especialmente contra esos... "insensatos"... "bellacos"... "advenedizos"... que solo lanzan amenazas sin fundamentos- dijo Moon. –Al menos River es bueno escribiendo discurso…siempre ha sido el mejor en esa materia- viendo de reojo a su esposo.

-Ya saben, señores y damas- dijo Jerome. –Los estúpidos que traten de tomar, nuestro reino deberán aprender que el poder del reino Butterfly es superior.

-Somos los más fuertes- rugió Sir Scar siendo uno de los veteranos del reino.

-¡POR EL REINO BUTTERFLY!- rugían mewmanos como monstruos perteneciente a la orden de caballeros y oficiales.

-Recordemos que nuestro poder ha sido mantenido por generaciones e incluso los endebles demonios de los Lucitor…no son rivales- dijo River provocando las carcajada de los presentes.

Los mewmanos como monstruos habían logrado la unión de ambos pueblos bajo el estandarte de las malvadas reinas Butterfly, en medio de la reunió algunos de los caballeros como oficiales discutían entre murmullos lo sucedido con Dustin y el nuevo sirviente de la princesa heredera.

-Dicen que solo es un chico terrestre pero aquel puñetazo deja una buena marca- comento un caballero mewmano.

-Los lobos de Lady Henrietta hablan que se abrió paso entre las sirvientas, esquivando sus ataques- comento un teniente minotauro.

Lo sucedido con el joven Butterfly se había esparcido por todo el castillo especialmente como fue derrotado con un simple puñetazo.

-Ya estoy cansado…de oír de aquel payaso- se dijo Terry en el fondo del salón limitándose a escuchar las diversas especulaciones.

Sin importar que los padres de la malvada princesa, estuvieran al tanto del pequeño combate como posterior celebración en los jardines reales en compañía de Jerome y Lady Henrietta.

El joven Terry como la mayoría de los caballeros debían estar en todo momento dispuesto a ir a una posible lucha en las fronteras del reino pero algunos de los miembros de la armada real consideraban de cierto modo que la presencia de él, mancillaba por completo todo lo que significaba ser un caballero del reino Butterfly.

-La reina Moon realmente siente lastima por ese traidor e incluso Lord Severin debe estar maldiciéndolo en su prisión de cristal.

-Sir Tobías eran un gran caballero pero fue encerrado por elegir servir a la princesa pero al menos se fue con honor intacto.

-Y son varios caballeros mewmanos y monstruos los que fueron encerrados se fueron con su honor…pero este inútil de Terry nunca será como su hermano Mike.

-Sus soldados que fueron designados en persona por la reina, renunciaron a su mando siendo reubicados en las murallas del castillo como centinelas y ahora este…traidor esta bajo el servicio directo del general Jerome.

Terry observo a caballeros como oficiales que emitieron aquellos comentarios considerando entrar en combate directo pero a pocos metros de él, se encontraba Lady Henrietta en compañía de su hijo mayor Travis, con solo ver a la líder de los monstruos lobos cualquier combate en el salón sería detenido por ella o su primogénito.

-Maldita sea…- se dijo Terry centrando su atención en la reina pero notando la gélida mirada de la esposa e hijo de Severin.

* * *

Luego de concluir la reunión en el salón del consejo de guerra y siguiendo al fiero general del reino Butterfly. Terry se mostraba bastante disconforme en torno a los comentarios y su nueva reasignación.

-Supongo que en algún momento tendremos acción- comento Jerome.

-Sí, claro- contesto Terry

El general Jerome conocía perfectamente cada comentario en torno a la traición del joven Terry, a diferencia de otros oficiales mostraba algo de simpatía solo por la amistad que mantenía con el padre del joven caballero y su gran estima hacia Mike a pesar de elegir servir a Rosalía.

-Realmente debes estar cansado- señalo Jerome.

-No- contesto Terry. –Es un honor estar bajo el servicio, de usted general- mostrándose en parte molesto por servir al mestizo general.

-¡¿Honor?!- pregunto Jerome mirando con cierta molestia por ocupar aquella palabra. –Honor…puede tener diversos significado…yo lo asocio con cumplir un deber y respetarlo.

Fue un rápido movimiento tomando al joven caballero completamente desprevenido, perdiendo en el proceso su espada y quedando tumbado en el suelo.

-¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, TERRY!- rugió Jerome sosteniendo ambas espadas y colocando el filo de las armas bajo la barbilla del joven caballero. –Sí, piensas que todo será fácil a partir de ahora….te recomiendo tener más cuidado…muchos de los caballeros como oficiales tenían en el batallón de la princesa amigos, hermanos, primos, hijos e incluso los monstruos lobos han comenzando a desear... tu cabeza por lo sucedido con Severin y otros miembros de su especie….los monstruos aves están furiosos por lo sucedido con Sir Tobías…era un gran caballero y fue una terrible perdida…como los otros hermanos y hermanas de armas al interior del batallón, media armada real te quiere ver fuera.

-Yo…- alcanzo a decir Terry antes de ser tomando de sus ropas y levantado a la fuerza por Jerome.

-No he terminado contigo…mocoso….ahora comenzaras a ser un poco más humilde, dejar de mirar al resto con esa arrogancia por ser caballero….solo te ganaste el título por…"compasión"…de la reina Moon, ella envió a su propia hija lejos del reino y el rey estaba furioso….debiste hacer lo "correcto".

-Yo hice lo correcto- contesto Terry. –Ellos iban a tomar el castillo….yo solo cumplí mi juramento de escudero.

-¡SOLO LO HICISTE POR TUS PROPIOS CELOS!- mirándolo directamente a los ojos. –Mike es tu hermano y lo desprecias por elegir servir a Rosalía…también le prometí cuidarte, niño insensato…lo correcto era seguir junto a la princesa y compartir su destino…fuera la victoria o el fracaso…ese el código de un ejército… luchar juntos por la victoria o enfrentan la derrota como uno solo...- dejándolo ir y continuando su camino.

Terry se quedo viendo hacia el suelo donde se encontraba su espada y escucho:

-Puedes tomarte el resto del día…ve a conocer a una chica linda o tratar de hacer nuevos amigos…tengo asuntos que tratar.

El joven caballero cerro mano en un puño conteniendo toda su ira en torno a sus decisiones, en el último tiempo había comenzando a sentir cierto peso sobre sus hombros luego de su traición hacia la malvada princesa.

El General Jerome continuo avanzando por el pasillo, luego subió unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar a su oficina tomando lugar en su escritorio revisando una lista de los nuevos reclutas del reino Butterfly, antes de dar su aprobación como enviar la nomina a la malvada reina se quedo por unos segundos pensando y encendiendo un abano que disfruto en paz.

-Chico estúpido…todo por su propia ambición, Terry tiene un potencial innato para ser caballero- se dijo y exhalando el humo. –En cambio ese chico terrestre es harina de otro costal, según lo que me dijo Mike en su última visita a la tierra…tiene un extraño brazo con escama…me pregunto qué sorpresa…nos tendrá preparado…a futuro, nuestro pequeño amiguito…( pensando)….ya quiero verlo pelear…tampoco quiero ser decepcionado…- esbozando una sonrisa.

 _ **Prisión de los cristales.**_

Rhombulus resultado ser un humanoide de aspecto musculoso con el cuerpo completamente tatuado, llevando alrededor de su cuello una cadena de oro, sus brazos de serpientes portaban gruesas pulseras brillares, unas gafas para el sol que cubría su único ojo y utilizaba en cada oración la palabra hermano o hermana dependiendo con quien charlara.

-¡OH!..Hermano y hermanas…sin duda este nuevo equipo de sonido lo vale…cuando me ejercite, toda la prisión de cristales estallara al ritmo de mis canciones- dijo él.

Vivían, Priscilla, Dustin y las sirvientas del joven Butterfly portaban algunas mochilas como mantenerse alertas en todo segundo para evitar ser capturado, luego del cambio de dimensiones se presentaron en la prisión de los cristales para concluir lo pactado hace unos días con el carcelero de todos aquellos que intentaron atacar el reino Butterfly.

-Rhombulus- dijo Dustin. –No tenemos tiempo para esto…si nos capturan, tendrás muchos problemas.

-No te preocupes- dijo Vivían. –Les tomara un tiempo antes de descubrir nuestra ubicación.

-Dustin dice la verdad…debemos apurarnos- secundo Priscilla.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo Rhombulus. –Por aquí….hermano y hermanas.

Dustin les indico a las sirvientas esperar en el mismo lugar mientras en compañía del carcelero y los tres jóvenes se dirigirían hacia la zona de máxima seguridad donde se encontraban los 425 miembros del batallón de la malvada princesa.

Luego de abordar un ascensor descendiendo un par de niveles bajo tierra llegaron hasta un extenso pasillo donde los tres jóvenes donde solo dos enormes puertas se encontraban una en frente de la otra.

-La puerta derecha es donde se encuentra el batallón de Star- señalo Rhombulus comenzando a ponerse algo nervioso por pasar cerca de la puerta izquierda.

-¿Y qué hay detrás de esa puerta?- pregunto Priscilla.

-¿Por qué tiene una pica de color rojo?- pregunto Dustin.

Rhombulus se mostro aterrado por las preguntas de los dos jóvenes girándose hacia los visitantes y con un cambio de voz dijo:

-Es alguien que merece quedarse en ese sitio…y el mismo destino deberá cumplir Star….cuando sea sentenciada pasando una eternidad en un cristal como todo su batallón con la sola diferencia de quedarse hasta el final de los tiempos- concluyo Rhombulus. –Es mejor que lo olviden hermano y hermanas…- abriendo la segunda puerta con sus poderes mentales.

-Ese símbolo...se me hace familiar- se dijo Vivían.

En el interior de la puerta derecha suspendido en el aire se encontraba los 425 miembros del batallón de la malvada princesa, el carcelero solo necesito acercarse a un tablero electrónico comenzando a buscar mientras los tres jóvenes observaban como cuatro enormes cristales se movían hacia el frente contemplando a los cuatros oficiales del temible batallón.

-¡Severin el legendario monstruo lobo, Sir Tobías el monstruo urraca, Gisela la loca científica y Jester el bardo!….- dijo Vivían completamente emocionada por verlos al fin, tras varias semanas de planificación. –Rhombulus solo necesito que los descongeles en parte.

-¡Como ordenes, hermana!- dijo Rhombulus utilizando sus poderes y liberando en parte a los cuatros prisioneros.

Los oficiales solo tenía libertad de mover sus cabeza como parte del cuello pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba aun atrapado en los cristales.

-¡¿Paso una eternidad?!- pregunto Gisela teniendo bastante similitudes con una mujer afroamericana de la tierra de aspecto delgado, con el cabello completamente ondulado, vistiendo ropas de color azul y rojo con un par de goggles sobre su frente.

-No…es peor- señalo Jester portando una máscara y ropas de color rojo como negro. –Tenemos visitas….y bastante desagradables.

-Sin duda…solo veo un inútil sin sus sirvientas…una amante de los animales que necesita con desesperación un novio y una insensata que desaprovecha su inteligencia- dijo Tobías el monstruo urraca portando su armadura. –¡¿Lord Severin?!...

El legendario monstruo lobo Severin mantuvo silencio por unos segundos mientras su pelaje gris como ojos dorados destellaban con cierta furia por ver a Rhombulus y los familiares de la malvada princesa.

-Solo veo a un cabeza de cristal que trata de ser alguna clase de pandillero y a tres jóvenes que deben aprender su lugar- comento Severin notando de paso aquella marcaba del puñetazo en el rostro de Dustin. –Ese puñetazo en tu rostro…realmente se te ve muy bien...¿quien fue el responsable?- pregunto.

-Sin duda su tiempo en prisión…han mejorado su actitud…siguen siendo unos matones- comento Dustin.

-¡Error!- dijo Jester. –Somos educados miembros del reino Butterfly al servicio incondicional de la legítima heredera al trono….- provocando las carcajadas de Gisela y Tobías.

-Jajajajaja….sin duda necesitan algo de ayuda- bufo Gisela.

-Hasta el cabeza de cristal esta aquí…acaso ya espantaste a otra chica por tus horribles tatuajes- señalo Tobías.

Al seguir lanzando comentarios despectivos hacia los inusuales visitantes, el legendario monstruo lobo observo a Vivían portando una maleta teniendo cierta idea en su mente.

-Entonces…¿Qué desean?- pregunto Severin. –Algo planean las dos malcriadas y ese mocoso…sin duda tienen algo en mente- se dijo.

Las voces cerraron inmediatamente mientras Vivían abría la maleta revelando y las nuevas versiones de los collares de control mental e incluso Rhombulus observo la escena en silencio.

-Ustedes cuatros…tendrán el privilegio…de luchar por nosotros en contra de su amada líder...exiliada en la tierra- dijo Vivían.

-¿Star en la tierra?- pregunto Gisela. –Es una broma…ese sitio ni siquiera…parece una cárcel…solo es como un centro vacacional.

-Entonces ella fue exiliada- dijo Tobías.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Jester. –Ella no merece un destino así….es la legítima heredera.

Dustin comenzó a realizar un recuento de todo lo sucedido en los últimos dos meses, haciendo énfasis del exilio de Star, el nombramiento de Terry como caballero y sobre el nuevo sirviente de la malvada princesa.

-¡Ese infeliz de Terry!- dijo Tobías. –Nos vendió por un maldito titulo…es un ultraje…e insulto…como Jerome pudo tolerar ese nombramiento…e incluso Mike debe estar sorprendido.

-Fue una ceremonia bastante sencilla…ni siquiera los caballeros mewmanos o monstruos se presentaron- comento Priscilla.

-Es una rata- dijo Jester.

-Maldito gusano- dijo Gisela.

-¡TERRY!- rugió Severin. –Lo voy a despedazar- se dijo.

-Pueden vengarse luego- dijo Vivían. –Ahora es tiempo…de colocarse estos collares…y ustedes cuatros van a encargarse de Star y su nuevo sirviente.

-¡¿Nuevo sirviente?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Star fue enviada a vivir en su exilio con una familia terrestre…pero resulta que su…"nuevo sirviente"…es bastante problemático…siempre que hemos luchado en su contra…terminamos derrotados- explico Vivían.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Tobías. –Un terrestre les causa problema…pero Star por alguna razón tuvo que elegirlo…sin importar lo que suceda…ustedes siguen siendo unos inútiles.

-¡SILENCIO!- dijo Dustin. –¡Vivían!….. es tiempo que ellos sean nuestros esclavos.

-Ha llegado nuestra venganza- dijo Priscilla. -Y Marco sera mio- comenzando nuevamente a fantasear.

-¡Como gustes!- contesto Vivían tomando el control remoto y activando los cuatros collares de control, comenzando a levitar en dirección de los oficiales.

Severin, Gisela, Tobías y Jester solo intercambiaron una breve mirada entre ellos, mientras los collares se instalaban en sus cuellos y antes de ser activados cayendo bajo las terribles intenciones de los tres jóvenes dijeron al unisonó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

-¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA STAR BUTTERFLY!...

* * *

 **Y continuara…**

 **Hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo queridos lectores, solo diré que las cosas realmente se pusieron interesantes desde este momento, espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado. En torno a Marco y Star…veremos qué pasa con ellos en la parte B en el próximo capítulo vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Jajaja…si algo si como en Lady Bug…sin duda Marco, Ren y Crimson parecen hermanos…en el fondo Marco…es muy importante para ellos…sobre Jackie pronto veremos un poco más.

 **Adrian Wilder:** Fantástico…tendremos como todo se irá aclarando en los próximos capítulos, digamos que Marco ni siquiera sospecha algo…solo cree que es una chica normal.

 **Cohenn:** Jajajaja….espero que el pavo no se quemara…y cuidado con los dedos…obviamente fue un material extra que quedo…espero que te sirve en tu historia, quien sabe Crimson es alguien muy especial…como Jackie…a ok sobre lo último.

 **Hina 590:** Por supuesto todo se va acomodando lentamente hasta lo realmente importante.

 **Claudiozero777:** Whoa que gran grito de fanboy…siempre van a surgir ciertas dudas como revelaciones inesperadas…en todo sentido…obviamente muchas cosas van a pasar…también opte por un Glossaryck más reservado por así decirlo….algo simple como una cena siempre sirve para desarrollar la amistad y entre otras cosas.

 **Debo suponer que muchos deben estar iniciando sus especulaciones especialmente sobre ciertas revelaciones, ya me imagino esas teorías que se vendrán…solo puedo añadir una carcajada malvada y decir…hasta la próxima lectores.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola lectores hemos regresado con la continuación o mejor dicho con el capitulo paralelo a los sucesos de La Calma Antes De La Tormenta, aparentemente mi ausencia fue algo preocupante por parte de algunos lectores pero hemos regresado. Ahora sobre este capitulo...e** **n realidad mientras estaban sucediendo muchas Mewni por otro lado Star y Marco estaban tratando otros asuntos que veremos.**

 **Ahora o mejor dicho quiero explicar un punto fundamental de la historia y esa es en torno a Marco, esta es la situación él tiene habitando en su subconsciente a Ren y Crimson.**

 **Como hemos visto ellos tienen la intención de ayudarlos pero por otro lado tenemos la opinión de los habitantes de Mewni ya sean los monstruos como los mewmanos del reino Butterfly que a pegándonos a lo que dijo Hekapoo en la serie…"Que los humanos son seres aburridos, egoístas e incluso incapaces"…pero digamos que Marco ha despertado cierto intereses por romper ese esquema al ayudar a Star, también veremos en el capitulo, un poco de esa opinión y recuerden a Marco le falta mucho por crecer como a la propia Star.**

 **Así vamos con el capitulo que les recuerdo nuevamente veremos los sucesos paralelos del capítulo anterior e iniciamos:**

* * *

 _ **Residencia Díaz, habitación de Star.**_

-¡La nueva actualización del catalogo de Quest Buy!- se dijo mientras con su espejo mágico móvil iba viendo dichos artículos.

El reloj de la habitación marcaba cerca de la media-noche pero entre los habitantes de la residencia Díaz, solo se mantenía despierta la malvada princesa de Mewni revisando con un gran entusiasmo los nuevos artículos del catalogo de la gran multi-tienda dimensional especialmente todo lo concerniente a productos para el cabello de origen natural, accesorios e incluso un volumen de su novela ligera favorita.

-¡Ya salió!- esbozando una sonrisa y recordando su tarjeta de crédito multi-dimensional con un cupo ilimitado. –Mañana tengo clases…pero podríamos ir con Marco…luego de salir como es viernes nuestra jornada termina antes…- considerando la idea.

Por al menos una hora se dedico completamente a revisar cada artículo que ofrecía la multi-tienda.

-Si, iré de todas formas con Marco…- dejando en la mesa de noche su espejo mágico móvil. –¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- se pregunto con sarcasmo.

* * *

 **Día De Compras**

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek, final de la jornada escolar.**_

-No puede ser… Es viernes- se dijo.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo un viernes?!- pregunto Ren.

-Yo no le veo problema…- intervino Crimson. –En realidad pensé que a los jóvenes les gustaba los fin de semana…pueden ir de fiestas, tener breves romances con alguna linda chica, conocer personas interesantes o bailar Break Dance….hasta comer pizza hawaiana.

-Creo que no lo comprenden- contesto a sus singulares acompañantes. –Es una forma de decir que el viernes es el fin de la semana académica y estamos a dos días de comenzar el lunes…en resumida cuentas significa que vendrá esta nueva semana tres exámenes…uno de historia, biología y matemáticas- contesto.

-¡OH!...pero al menos puedes contar con nosotros…claro en…"espíritu"…- dijo Ren.

-Y sin mencionar que debemos seguir entrenando…nuestro poder especial- indico Crimson. –Hemos realizado algunos progresos.

-¿Progreso?- pregunto Ren. –Marco se levanta cada mañana antes de ir a la academia a realizar una serie de ejercicio físico y luego en la noche vas explicando aquel ataque llamado Helix, el escudo mágico y ni siquiera hemos decido el tercer hechizo.

-Solo falta detalles antes de lanzar el hechizo Helix- contesto Crimson. –Hoy es viernes y nuestro pequeño cachorro terrestre podrá descansar.

-¡Eso suena genial!- dijo Marco volviendo a cerrar su casillero.

Aquel día el castaño vestía su chaqueta de cuero rojo, una camiseta holgada sin mangas, pantalones de mezclilla ajustado y un par de zapatillas Vans. En torno a sus singulares habitantes del subconsciente había demostrado en un corto tiempo cierta hermandad por Ren y Crimson. Luego de tomar sus libros como cuadernos que introdujo en su mochila y antes de poder dirigirse a la salida del establecimiento educacional, la inconfundible voz de una chica de cabellera rubia, vistiendo el uniforme deportivo de la academia logro llegar hasta él antes de su regreso a casa.

-¡Hey!- dijo Jackie Lynn Thomas. –Al menos te pude alcanzar…pensé que ya te ibas a casa.

-Sí, digamos que estaba a punto de irme- contesto y notando en la mano derecha de la rubia su cuaderno de historia. –¿Le sacaste fotografías con tu celular?- pregunto.

-Pues…claro…solo me faltaba una clase por los continuos entrenamientos del equipo de natación, el entrenador necesita que estamos listos para competir a finales de este mes- contesto. –Y gracias.

-No te preocupes…sabes que puedes pedirme mis apuntes cuando sea- dijo Marco.

Tanto el castaño como la rubia mantuvieron una charla por al menos cinco minutos pero aquella escena se vio interrumpida por la presencia de la malvada princesa Butterfly que con solo ver al joven cerca de Jackie solo se limito a decir:

-Disculpa por intervenir…su tan divertida conversación pero tenemos asuntos que tratar.

La malvada princesa vestía aquel día una camisa blanca, sobre esta un corsé de cuero con correas ajustable resaltando su figura esbelta, una chaqueta corta de color morado, pantalones negros y un par de botas con correas ajustables.

-Lo que faltaba…la despreciable mewmana…en ocasiones deseo sumergirla en la piscina de la academia…y darle una lección- considerado aquella idea a largo plazo. –Hola Star… bonitas ropas.

-Gracias- contesto Star. –Debería invocar mi motosierra, cortarla en varios trocitos y convertirla en sushi…- manteniendo aquella idea en su mente para un futuro cercano.

Coincidentemente el castaño como los demás estudiantes, vieron la escena percibiendo una extraña energía a punto de estallar en una gran batalla.

-No puedo creerlo…ellas desean llevar este asunto al siguiente nivel- dijo Crimson en la mente del castaño.

-Supongo que ahora se van a destrozar y ver una ganadora…o al menos que solo queden en…"cumplidos"…- indico Ren y pensando de mejor forma sus próximas palabras. –En realidad solo serán…"cumplidos amables"…entre dos chicas- imaginado un posible escenario a futuro.

Marco solo se limito a oír las palabras de los entes habitantes de su cuerpo pero su atención estaba centrada por completo, en aquella atmósfera notando un inexplicable odio por razones completamente desconocida.

-(Quizás debas buscar un marinero para devorar su corazón como sus extremidades)- dijo Star en una lengua desconocida.

-No comprendo ese extraño lenguaje- contesto Jackie. –Maldita mewmana y soy vegetariana…- se dijo.

Algunas chicas miraban la escena realizando ciertos comentarios en torno a esa extraña rivalidad entre ambas Star y Jackie, pero el castaño solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro e interrumpiendo la escena para evitar mayores consecuencias.

-Creo que hemos hecho…un gran progreso entre ambas…quizás podrían ir de compras o hasta por un café- intervino Marco.

-¡Buen trabajo!- dijo Crimson viendo como ambas chicas perdían todo interés por una épica pelea.

-Lo sabia…simplemente solo son un par de habladoras- bufo Ren. –Me pregunto…¿Quién será más fuerte?- viendo a las dos chicas en cuestión.

-¡OH! miren la hora…voy retrasada a la práctica de equipo- dijo Jackie. –Luego te enviare un mensaje Marco- alejándose de ambos jóvenes pero mirando con cierto resentimiento a la malvada princesa.

-Menos mal- se dijo Marco mirando furtivamente a Star. –¿Todo bien?- pregunto.

-Si…es tiempo de ir a Quest Buy- contesto Star.

-¡¿Quest Buy?!- pregunto Marco confundido.

-Solo sígueme…y luego discutiremos tu castigo…- contesto Star.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después, Quest Buy.**_

* * *

-¡WHOAAA!...entonces esto es Quest Buy- dijo Marco.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron el portal dimensional hacia la multi-tienda apenas colocaron un pie en el exterior de la academia y tras llegar hasta las puertas principales del sitio observaron los diversos anuncios del mes en torno a los nuevos artículos del catalogo.

-Y yo pensaba irme a casa- se dijo Marco posando su mirada en Star. –Entonces…

-Te lo voy ahorrar…- contesto Star. –Anoche vi el nuevo catalogo...necesito comprar algunos producto para mi hermosa melena negra, accesorios y una novela que he seguido por un tiempo…así que simplemente vamos a comprar y listo.

-Ya veo…- contesto Marco viendo a los clientes de las incontables dimensiones e incluso los trabajadores de la tienda resultado ser perezosos. –Este sitio se parece a esa película de Disney…Zootopia.

A pesar de ser una concurrida tienda con todo lo necesario para satisfacer las cumplir con las expectativa de los clientes, por otro lado en torno a los trabajadores del sitio cada uno de los consumidores se preguntaban la razón de contratar perezosos y todo se debía por su carencia de organización sindical. Cuando ambos jóvenes tomaron uno de los carritos se detuvieron de improvisto por ver un enorme cartel que decía:

-¡SUPER SORTEO DEL MES!...¡POR UN DÓLAR!...¡OBTENGA UN INCREÍBLE PREMIO MISTERIOSO!...¡SOLO UN DÓLAR!...- con un reloj que contaba hacia atrás, faltando tan solo dos horas para el sorteo.

-¿Qué opinas?- pregunto Marco.

-Yo solo tengo unas pocas monedas…y traje mi tarjeta de crédito…- contesto Star. –En realidad es una probabilidad muy baja en obtener algo…en estos sorteos.

-Dame tus monedas…yo tengo unas pocas…creo que hacemos el dólar- replico Marco recibiendo el poco dinero de la princesa. –Y con esto son 5…sumado en total…Un dólar….- verificando las monedas.

Al acercarse al perezoso encargado de distribuir los números del sorteo, solo se limito a ver a los dos jóvenes con una expresión de aburrimiento y una voz somnolienta.

-Hola…supongo que desean…participar en el…"SUPER SORTEO DEL MES"…es un dólar…- indico.

-¡Aquí tenemos el dólar!- contesto Marco depositando las monedas frente al encargado. –¿Está todo bien?- pregunto.

-Un dólar…en monedas terrestres…es algo muy poco usual a pesar de ser una dimensión habitada… por seres aburridos pero es el dólar que pedimos- comento. –Y aquí está su número- señalo.

-Gracias- contesto Marco. –Y tenemos el Nº 667…sin duda es un ganador.

-667…¿Por qué dices que es un ganador?- pregunto Star arqueando una ceja.

-Solo es un decir…- contesto Marco reflexionado en torno a las palabras del encargado. –¿Por qué dijo que los terrestres somos aburridos?- pregunto a la malvada princesa.

-Veras…lo que sucede…es lo siguiente…los terrestres siempre han sido considerados como los seres más aburridos, insignificante e incluso incapaces por su extraña actitud de creerse lo mejor de lo mejor…algunas dimensiones ..los considera de esa forma- contesto Star. –Y digamos que no es una opinión que comparta en realidad…debes sentirte orgulloso por ser mi noble sirviente…- dando un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla del rostro al castaño.

-Supongo que debe ser un alago…pero es una opinión mal funda…- contesto Marco.

-No tomes en cuenta a ese perdedor del encargado…tú eres único…- dijo Crimson.

-Es verdad…nos tienes a nosotros- secundo Ren.

-Gracias- se dijo Marco. –¡¿Dónde comenzamos?- pregunto.

-Iremos al pasillo de los productos de belleza- señalo Star mientras el castaño tiraba del carrito de compras.

* * *

-¡Tenemos el numero 668!- dijo Buff Frog. –Para el sorteo del mes.

-Hemos participado como una docena de veces solo ganamos esa mística bola de billar numero 8…que solo dice…."tal vez"…"pésima mala suerte"….y…"no es un buen día"…- contesto Ludo viajando en el carrito de compras tirado por el monstruo jirafa.

La banda de Ludo Avarius se encontraba aquella misma tarde realizando las compras mensuales de su pequeño feudo que limitada con el imponente reino Butterfly.

-¡Jefe!- dijo el monstruo oso con un cuerno. –¡¿Compraremos esas frituras?!- pregunto.

-Eso depende- contesto Ludo viendo a sus monstruos que solo murmuraban en voz baja. –Solo depende de nuestro cupones…ya saben…el dinero no crece en los arboles…pero no veo problema.

Los monstruos al oír esas palabras intercambiaron choque de manos, gritos, comentarios y alabanzas hacia Ludo.

-Bien…iremos primero por todas las provisiones…y eso me recuerda que necesito un corta-pico eléctrico…eso me recuerda que debemos comprar cervezas…para celebrar la conclusión de las reparaciones a nuestra fortaleza- dijo Ludo.

 _ **Desde Star.**_

-¿Canela o mora?- se pregunto Star leyendo las instrucciones del acondicionador para el cabello. En cambio el joven Díaz se solo limitaba a revisar por algunos segundos su teléfono celular, tomar cierto producto para leer sus indicaciones o ver los anuncios del mes como la enorme pantalla con los minutos restantes del concurso.

-Solo falta una hora y 15 minutos para saber del sorteo- se dijo. La malvada princesa con una mirada furtiva hacia el castaño, realizando uno que otro comentario ocasional.

-Sí, estas aburrido puedes ir a dar un paseo o ser un buen sirviente como se debe…ya sabes esperarme…

-Ehm…si quieres que te dejes a solas puedes pedírmelo pero tampoco estoy tan aburrido…cuando nació Andrea solía acompañar a mamá a realizar las compras…de esa forma cuando necesitara algo de emergencia podía ir a la tienda y comprarlo…tampoco has ido a ver un leotardo toda una tarde de verano…cuando comenzó a practicar patinaje artístico- comento el castaño.

-Realmente eres un buen hermano- dijo Star. –En ocasiones te veo jugando con Andrea, dándole su merienda e incluso peinado su cabello…en mi familia al demostrar poderes mágicos inicia una guerra sin cuartel…claro al menos que sea Rosalía o mí distinguida persona.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto.

-Veras…cuando descubrí mis poderes a los 7 años…inicio mi entrenamiento mágico, marcial, estudios políticos y prepararme para ser la próxima reina Butterfly….ya sabes lo que sucedió… forme mi propio batallón obtuvimos victoria, tesoros…poder y cuando planeamos nuestro mayor golpe….!BOOOM!...fui traicionada por mi escudero Terry…el hermano menor de Mike…..y ahora el traidor resulta ser caballero…pero nunca será como su hermano…él es el mejor caballero del reino a pesar de elegir servir a mi prima…- demostrando en sus ojos aquella ira por ser traicionada, perder todo lo que gano y a sus más cercanos.

-Entonces…cuando…"recuperes todo"…por así decirlo…¿Cuál es el destino de Terry?- pregunto.

-La guillotina- contesto. –Ese será su destino…por su traición.

-Luego me lo agradecerá- escucho Marco notando como su brazo derecho se transformaba. –Ehm… esto lo puedo explicar….Star.

-¡Ese brazo!- se dijo y notando por breves segundos dos sombras detrás del joven que fue incapaz de identificar. –Ese brazo realmente me causa intriga…pero mientras nos seas útil…puede servirme para mi causa- ocultando una tenue sonrisa. –Marco es importante…es posible que tenga relación con lo que vi…en la tabla mágica…- pensó.

-No comprendo del todo…"los asuntos de la realeza"…solo con que he visto en las películas, series o en clases de historias…pero creo que una vez dije…"que los traidores siempre serán tratados como lo peor"…creo que iba así….el punto es que en algún momento deberás hacerle frente y tendrás ese breve momento de inflexión- comento el castaño.

-Lo que sea…pero de todas formar ira a la guillotina…- respondió Star. –Ahora elijamos…el mejor acondicionar…como cremas para el cabello…siempre me ha gustado tener de modo impecable mi cabellera negra…me hacer ver más temible que mi madre.

-¡Siempre me ha gustado tu cabello negro!...- dijo Marco.

-Te recuerdo…que soy una princesa…esos intentos de flirtear… no funciona conmigo- contesto Star. –¡¿Le gusta mi cabello?!...eso no me lo esperaba…- nuevamente volviendo a ocultar su sonrisa.

-Solo era un cumplido- dijo Marco siguiendo con las compras.

 _ **Minutos después, hacia la librería de Quest Buy.**_

-Entonces tenemos tus productos para el cabello….accesorios mayoritariamente cepillos para el cabello de diversos tamaños, limas para las uñas, un espejo de mano y esmalte de color negro y todas sus variedades posibles…- dijo Marco confirmando cada producto. –No sabía que existían tantas variaciones del negro.

-¡Todo es importante!- contesto Star. –Solo nos falta mi novela ligera…y listo.

-¿Novela ligera?...¿enserio?- pregunto.

-Si…digamos que he seguido…una en particular…desde hace un tiempo…lo cual es exclusivo para chicas...ya te lo mencione al llegar- contesto.

-¿De qué trata?- pregunto nuevamente.

-¡Es solo para chicas!- contesto. –Y no te lo pienso decir…es…"privado"…- señalo.

Ambos jóvenes utilizaron el ascensor hacia la biblioteca de la multi-tienda dimensional hacia la segunda planta del recinto, luego de llegar hasta su destino observaron en la puerta de entrada la figura de un enorme ser.

-¡Para ingresar en el sagrado santuario del conocimiento, diversión e imaginación multi-dimensional…debe responder estas tres preguntas!...o sino enfrentaran… a una infinita desesperación por carecer de tales conocimientos!- anuncio la esfinge.

-Sabes tenemos algo de prisa- dijo Star.

-Entonces deberán responder estas tres preguntas…- dijo nuevamente la esfinge. –Primera pregunta…

-No puedo creerlo- se dijo Star. –Las tres respuestas son…¡Gárgolas!...¡Hamburguesas de la dimensión X-123!...¡Y que resulta ser la respuesta a la ecuación!...- contesto.

-¡¿Estás segura?!- pregunto Marco.

-Son las mismas preguntas como respuestas desde hace dos años…- contesto Star notando al igual que el castaño como la esfinge comenzaba a llorar.

-Sniff…snifff…sabes niña…sniff…este es un buen empleo…pero tampoco debes dar las respuestas tan deprisa…- dijo la esfinge derramando algunas lagrimas. –Le quitas todo el dramatismo…a la situación…

-Si lo que sea…¿podemos pasar?- dijo Star.

-Pueden pasar- contesto la esfinge mientras seguía llorando. –Y que aquel chico es una buena persona…me pregunto cómo puede ser el novio de esa desagradable chica- se dijo.

-Eso estuvo mal- susurró Marco a la malvada princesa que ignoro por completo sus palabras.

-¡Que cruel!- dijo Ren.

-Sin duda le quitas la diversión a las preguntas- señalo Crimson.

Al ingresar en la librería se encontraron con otro perezoso que estaba viendo televisión y comiendo comida chatarra con solo verlos dijo:

-Buenas…elijan lo que gusten…y pagan en la caja registradora…buenas compras- retomando sus actividades.

-Si lo que sea- contesto Star buscando en la estantería su nuevo numero de su novela ligera. En cambio Marco observo cada título en los libreros que le resultaron completamente desconocidos e incluso pudo ver aquella novela ligera entre las manos de la princesa, específicamente su portada como contraportada solo pudo distinguir un par de flores y letras doradas.

-No puedo identificar su portada- se dijo Marco.

-Ya tenemos todos…- dijo Star.

-Sí, claro…entonces ahora las cajas registradora…- siguiendo a la malvada princesa.

 _ **Hacia las cajas registradoras, desde Marco.**_

-¡¿Es broma?!- dijo Marco.

-No…y tampoco resultan ser oponentes de temer….solo son una banda de inútiles- contesto Star. –¡Hola, Ludo!...- ambos jóvenes luego de bajar del ascensor con dirección a las cajas registradoras se encontraron de frente con la banda de monstruos, liderados por Ludo Avarius que con solo verlos descendió del carrito de supermercado plantándose en frente de ellos.

-¡Star Butterfly!...princesa malcriada y su…- viendo al castaño. –¿Y este quien era?- pregunto a sus monstruos.

-Amo Ludo…- dijo Buff Frog acercándose al pequeño monstruo susurrando un par de palabras al oído.

-¡Oh!...ya veo…- dijo Ludo aclarando su garganta. –Una vez más….¡Star Butterfly!...princesa malcriada y su nuevo novio…¡Marco Díaz!...el chico terrestre…- señalo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Star.

-Realmente ni siquiera saben quién soy yo…- se dijo Marco.

-Admítelo ellos cree que eres su novio…tiene cierto romanticismo- comento Ren.

-Si…pero no parecen ser muy fuertes…creo que ni deberíamos molestarnos- señalo Crimson.

Ludo como sus monstruos se quedaron viendo a los dos jóvenes especialmente al castaño, llevando el carrito del supermercado con todo lo perteneciente a la malvada princesa. Por otro lado Star solo se limito a expresar una mueca de completo disgusto por ver a la banda del pequeño monstruos con la intención de buscar una pelea.

-¡¿Bajo qué fundamento cree que Marco es mi novio?!- pregunto.

-Bueno…eso lo puede aclarar Buff Frog- dijo Ludo. –Explícale…

El imponente Buff Frog extrajo de su bolsillo una libreta comenzando a repasar todo lo concerniente a los dos jóvenes.

-El chico terrestre suele hacer tu tarea, llevarte a la escuela en esa carroza que invocas, darte dinero cuando no tienes, copias sus respuestas, sueles comprar otro almuerzo cuando el que sirven en la cafetería no te agrada…y…- continuando por al menos cinco minutos con al menos 50 razones.

-En resumida cuenta- dijo Ludo centrado su atención en Marco. –¿Cómo puede ser novia de esta mandona pretenciosa?- pregunto.

-¡YA ME CANSE!- dijo Star quitándose la chaqueta y entregándola al castaño. –Voy a darles una paliza…idiotas…y luego irán corriendo con sus madres.

-¡JA!...acaso podrás con nosotros…sin tu batall…- pudo decir Ludo antes de caer al suelo con primer golpe de la princesa.

Star invoco en sus manos un par de guantillas y abriéndose pasó hacia el siguiente monstruo que resulto ser el oso con cuerno que trato de defenderse.

-No…espera yo….- fueron sus palabras antes de caer noqueado.

-¡Por ella!- ordeno Buff Frog.

Los monstruos empuñaron sus armas cargando hacia la princesa pero ella rápidamente lanzo otro puñetazo derribando al monstruo pollo gigante que cayó sobre uno de los gigantescos estantes. Marco observaba a Star con asombro los movimientos marciales pero los monstruos de Ludo trataban de defender pero lentamente comenzaban a caer uno a uno.

-¡Ayuda!- dijo el monstruo langosta.

-Nota mental nunca enfurecer a Star- se dijo Marco.

-Ni lo intentes…tampoco debes pelear con una mujer- dijo Ren.

-Miren esa llave de lucha…pobre le acaban de dislocar el hombro a ese monstruo jirafa- comento Crimson. La atención del castaño cambio radicalmente al posar su mirada sobre las enormes pantallas de televisión.

-¡Atención a los clientes de Quest Buy!...¡es hora de saber el numero ganador!- se anuncio por toda la tienda.

-¡El sorteo!- se dijo Marco sosteniendo su boleto. –Es el 667.

-¡Numero ganador es!...el 6….6….7….¡el numero ganador es el 667, el o los ganadores se pueden acercar al punto donde obtuvieron su boleto!…- concluía el anunciador.

-Tenemos el 667- se dijo Marco verificando los números. –¡Star, ganamos!...- viendo a la malvada princesa golpear a otro monstruo.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Star viendo el boleto y luego la pantalla. –¡Ganamos!...

Ambos se unieron jóvenes en un brazo festejando el premio de Quest Buy mientras Ludo y su banda observaban la escena completamente apaleados.

-Esto va a dejar marca- se dijo el pequeño monstruo.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

-Su premio- dijo el encargado.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron maravillados con ver aquel contenedor que en su interior almacenaba, una enorme roca de colores intensos que al reflejarse brillaba con tal intensidad como si fueran mil soles ardiendo.

-¡Es brillante!- dijo Marco.

-¿Ese es nuestro premio?... ¿una piedra?...- pregunto Star.

-Ehm…en realidad- dijo el encargado con voz floja. –Es un huevo pero no sabemos de qué animal es…la etiqueta…se mojo y se borro por completo.

-Ese huevo se me hace familiar- escucho Marco por parte de Crimson. –Quizás sea un lagarto gigante- comento Ren.

-Nunca había visto un huevo así- comento Star estudiando el objeto en cuestión.

El castaño se percato que el contenedor con aquel huevo de colores resultaba pesado pero cargándola sin mayores complicaciones. La princesa esbozo una sonrisa por recordar las aquellas palabras, al momento de llegar a la multi-tienda dimensional pero al dar el siguiente paso sintió como su corazón fue invadido por una inexplicable angustia e incluso detrás suyo percibió cuatros presencias que conocía a la perfección.

-Severin, Tobías, Gisela y Jester- se dijo.

-¿Star?- pregunto Marco.

El castaño se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la princesa mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-¡Me duele el corazón!- contesto Star sintiendo en su pecho como era presionado por aquella misteriosa fuerza en especial por recordar a sus más cercanos. –¿Marco?...

-Tranquila.

Marco había dejado aquel contenedor en el suelo, rodeando por completo sus brazos a la malvada princesa.

-¡Nunca había sentido un abrazo tan cálido!- se dijo Star. –Se fue…ese dolor simplemente se fue.

-Todo estará bien- dijo nuevamente Marco.

Solo pasaron cinco minutos desde aquel inexplicable suceso, el castaño guio a la pelinegra hasta donde se encontraba unas bancas al interior de la tienda pero su rostro reflejaba cierta angustia como si algo o alguien fuera el causante de ese estado.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto.

-….yo….creo…en realidad no comprendo lo que sucedió….me pareció ver a Severin, Tobías, Gisela y Jester…mis amigos…ellos han sido un pilar muy importante en mi vida…siempre estuvieron conmigo sin importar lo que enfrentáramos…pero ahora sentí como si algo estuviera mal…- contesto Star. –Yo los quiero liberar.

Marco se puso pie y se arrodillo en frente de Star tomando sus manos viéndola a los directamente y dijo:

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo…somos amigos e incluso te voy a ayudar.

-¡Eso estuvo bien!- dijo Crimson.

-Marco es un buen chico- dijo Ren.

-Sabes que pueden existir varios riesgos- señalo Star.

-Y…al menos estaremos juntos para hacer frente a lo que sea- contesto Marco.

Coincidentemente la escena se vio interrumpida por aquel sonido pareciendo que un vidrio se rompía en mil pedazos, percatándose que se origino en el contenedor.

-¡No puede ser!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos vieron como el huevo se iba abriendo por completo, el cual desde su interior albergaba un ser mitad águila y león que lanzo repetidos chillidos por ver al castaño y la pelinegra.

-¡Es un grifo!- dijo Star maravillada. –Es un verdadero privilegio verlos nacer…y es nuestro…ni las reinas Butterfly del pasado han tenido uno…entre sus manos.

-¡Genial!- dijo Marco introduciendo la mano en el interior del contenedor pero el cachorro de grifo rápidamente escalo el brazo del castaño y luego dio un salto hacia el regazo de la malvada princesa. –Parece que le agradamos.

El recién nacido grifo estudiaba a los dos jóvenes y lanzando continuos chillidos demostrando su afecto hacia ellos. Star tomo al pequeño animal entre sus manos y dijo:

-¿Cuál será tu nombre?...sin duda serás un imponente grifo macho en el futuro.

-Ehh….Star- dijo Marco. –Parece que es niña…ya sabes- señalando en cierta dirección.

-¡Oh!... es niña- confirmando los dichos del castaño. –Merece un nombre poderoso.

El cachorro de grifo apenas media alrededor de 20 centímetros, sus plumas eran completamente blancas y pelaje de la parte trasera de color amarillento oscuro pero sus garras eran de color negro como la noche.

-Un nombre digno para un grifo- dijo Star.

-¿Cómo le vamos a llamar?- pregunto Marco. –Merece un nombre digno como dijo la princesa/ genial es un grifo- dijeron Ren y Crimson.

 _ **Esa noche, residencia Díaz.**_

-Su nombre es GrimClaw…- dijo Star. –Le coloque ese nombre por sus afiladas garras e incluso ya son negras a pesar de ser un recién, sin duda será de adulto un poderoso grifo hembra.

Aquella noche luego del regreso desde la multi-tienda dimensional y en compañía del nuevo miembro de la familia. Rafael, Angie, Andrea y hasta Glossaryck observaban al cachorro de grifo que en ningún momento se apartaba de ambos jóvenes.

Barko que se encontraba en el interior de la residencia estudiaba con bastante curiosidad a la pequeña criatura sin demostrar alguna clase de celos y devorando su cena.

-Eso suena bien- dijo Rafael. –Pero recuerden chicos…ustedes deben hacerse responsables…por los miembros de la familia que sean peludos y plumíferos- viendo hacia Barko como GrimClaw.

-Concuerdo contigo, cariño- dijo Angie.

-Yo quiero verlo volar- dijo Andrea sin apartar su vista del cachorro de grifo.

La cena de aquel viernes resultaba ser barritas de pescado que trajo consigo Rafael proveniente de una tienda amiga fuera de la ciudad con la cual solía vender algunos de los productos provenientes de la ciudad de Jalisco, México. Había sido un regalo especialmente para que la familia con todos sus integrantes probaran aquellas barritas con una salsa especial que el propio Rafael preparado hasta GrimClaw que se encontraba con el castaño estaba comiendo dichas barritas.

-Tranquilo, GrimClaw….trata de comer más despacio…hay suficiente para todos- dijo Marco.

Glossaryck luego de terminar su segunda barrita de pescado observo detenidamente la escena percatándose como el cachorro de grifo se mantenía en todo momento entre la princesa como el joven Díaz.

-Lord Rafael- dijo Glossaryck dando un pequeño sorbo a su gaseosa. –Realmente sus barritas de pescado con salsa…están exquisito.

-Gracias…maestro Glossaryck- contesto Rafael.

-Creo que el maestro desea más barrita de pescado- dijo Angie.

-Eso sería fantástico, lady Angie- replico Glossaryck que continuaba viendo a ambos jóvenes como el cachorro de grifo.

-GrimClaw...¿Cuándo volara?- pregunto Andrea. -¡Tío Glossaryck!...¿cuándo lo hará?.

-Pues…..- dijo Glossaryck quitándose las gafas y revelando unas enormes ojeras. –Eso dependerá.

-¿Dependerá?- pregunto Marco.

-Si, Glossaryck…dinos…sabes a la perfección que no todos estamos acostumbrados a tus enigmas…- dijo Star.

-Creo que me apresure….- dando otro bocado a la barrita de pescado. –Es sencillo…cuando GrimClaw nació…¿A quien vio primero?... pregunto.

-Lo vimos nacer al mismo tiempo- contesto Marco.

-Si…es verdad…estamos cerca y lo vimos eclosionar- secundo Star.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Glossaryck arqueando una ceja.

-¡Sí!- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eso es malo?- pregunto Angie.

-No lo creo… veo a GrimClaw…sano…sin duda se ve sano- dijo Rafael. –Maestro Glossaryck..o eso es malo- inquirió al pequeño hombre azulado.

-Los grifos son bastantes salvajes por naturaleza, sin mencionar que les gusta mantener sus territorios libres de posibles rivales, orgullosos y temperamentales…pero existe algo muy curioso…los primeros dos seres que vean...los reconocerá como sus respectivos padres…- contesto Glossaryck notando los rostros de asombro de ambos jóvenes. –Así que felicidades… son padres…de una joven grifo…y traten de enseñarle todo lo necesario para sobrevivir…creo que el libro de hechizos tiene un par de páginas en torno a los grifos y su crianza.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron sin palabras alguna mientras GrimClaw continuaba pasando de los brazos de Marco a Star lanzando constates chillidos de felicidad y comiendo barritas de pescado.

-Luego de esa pequeña clase…¿Quién desea más barritas de pescado?- pregunto Angie viendo de reojo a los dos jóvenes. – Pensaba ser abuela…pero no de esta forma…en fin creo que será divertido…ver como cuidan a GrimClaw- se dijo manteniendo a raya su carcajada.

-Yo deseo otra ronda de barritas de pescado…- indico Glossaryck.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos con el capitulo lectores, así comprenden la razón del dividir los sucesos de Mewni como Quest Buy, además nuestros protagonistas sumaron un nuevo miembro a su familia y hasta son padres adolescentes, en fin ahora en torno a las dos siguientes actualizaciones que vendrá a finales de febrero como inicio de Marzo básicamente la idea no es perder el hilo en aquel suceso en particular.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Gracias...si digamos que Rhombulus se vendió por algo de música, en realidad fue bastante barato comprar su "lealtad" por así decirlo, digamos que Priscilla tiene esa idea que sacando de en medio a Star, estará con Marco y todo será perfecto…Aun tenemos para largo rato en torno a Rosalía y Mike…como Moon ya tengo ciertas cosas en mente a futuro.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Créeme se viene la mejor parte en los dos siguientes capítulos.

 **Hina590:** En realidad no será increíble ese suceso…será lamentable, triste como doloroso ver a Star que deberá pelear contra sus más cercanos y en los que confiaba por sobre todo en el mundo.

 **Cohenn:** Sobre el pavo fantástico…XD….creo que lo mencione en capítulos anteriores…o tal vez se me fue…en fin se reafirma ahora, Mike es un verdadero prodigio como caballero a diferencia de otros que son más experimentado pero sigue siendo fiel al reino Butterfly…en realidad Marco apenas comprende ciertas cosas lo cual puede muy debajo de Terry que tiene más experiencia. Terry tendrá un largo desarrollo en el transcurso de la historia. Esa situación será muy triste, lo que dices en verdad es cierto sobre el honor, lealtad y respeto…pero debemos esperar.

 **Claudiozero777:** Creo que te estás adelantando mucho a los futuros sucesos…claro tampoco no puedo evitarlo en leerlo pero al final todo tendrá su camino…aún falta mucho desarrollo de los personajes ya sea Marco, Star, Mike, Moon o incluso el general Jerome…aun queda camino por delante. Ahora en este capítulo sabemos que Star es bastante hábil en combate marcial sin armas, ni siquiera necesito ocupar su magia contra Ludo y su banda de monstruos…en fin así son las cosas.

 **Bien lectores creo que eso es todo por el momento espero que disfrutaran el capitulo nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de esta historia, ahora se pregunta qué vendrá esta semana en mis historias y eso es:**

 **El Pesos De Nuestras Decisiones, lo cual ya llevo algunas páginas y solo diré estén atentos hasta la próxima.**

 **Posdata: GrimClaw significa Garra Sombría.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola mis queridos lectores dando sus saludos correspondientes como siempre suele ser y solo les diré les traigo una pequeña sorpresa.**

 **Creo que esto debía salir tarde o temprano especialmente comprendo que muchos deseen ver un opening y ending escrito para The Evil Princess Star Butterfly, creo que es mejor publicarlo ahora especialmente para los siguientes sucesos que veremos en la denominada primera temporada, ya saben varios de ustedes como suelo actuar en torno a mis historias…especialmente del modo que puedo actuar de forma tan impredecible en mis publicaciones, en fin yo creo que varios van agradecer esto y en relación a lo publicado anteriormente sin duda veremos ya en la primera semana de marzo lo que tanto desean ver pero aquí nadie se irá con las manos vacías.**

 **En relación a los sucesos con GrimClaw por ser un grifo bebe, en la literatura de fantasía el significado de poseer un grifo significa un estatus de nobleza muy elevado como una posibilidad de obtenerlo muy remota, lo importante que lo veremos crecer lentamente.**

 **Hablemos en breves palabras en relación al Opening y Ending con sus respectivos temas:**

 **Opening:** Safe and Sound de Gerad Way y Kyosuke Himuro, si desean pueden buscar el video oficial o pueden ver el Amv Final Fantasy Advent Children.

 **Ending:** Resuscitated Hope de Komine Lisa, siendo el ending oficial del anime Gosick.

 **Ahora iniciaremos con la presentación oficial, eso me recuerda que al final hablaremos un poco más de lo que viene en la historia, los respectivos Opening y Ending tienen…¡SPOILER!...(INSERTE RISA MALVADA)...a futuro de ciertos sucesos, así que iniciamos:**

* * *

 _ **(Inicio del opening, Safe And Sound).**_

 **And all my hopes and dreams** **  
** **Aren't for anyone** **  
** **I keep them safe and sound**

(Comienza la secuencia)… La malvada princesa Star Butterfly portando un par de esposas como grilletes en los tobillos, observando a su batallón siendo cristalizado por Rhombulus y llevando hacia la prisión de los cristales para dar inicio su sentencia de permanecer completamente prisioneros por toda una eternidad, según lo dictado por la reina Moon. El antiguo escudero Terry observa la escena mientras sus antiguos hermanos y hermanas de armas son transportados hacia su destino.

 **And hope this picture is** **  
** **Not yours anymore** **  
** **But can you hear me now?**

(Cambio de secuencia)…La familia Díaz recibe a Star Butterfly, en su hogar en Echo Creek pero la banda de Ludo observaba a la distancia preparando lanzando su primer ataque. La malvada princesa y el castaño mientras las presencia de Alastor Crimson como Ren observaban a Vivían, Priscilla y Dustin en compañía de los antiguos oficiales de Star. Barko, GrimClaw y la planta carnívora pasan sus días con la familia Díaz mientras Marco y Star tratan de enseñar cómo debe actuar el bebe grifo.

 **Now thats okay man** **  
** **I'll say it across this land,** **  
** **You should've kissed me baby**

Severin, Tobías, Gisela y Jester con los collares de control mental se lanzan al ataque mientras en el reino Butterfly Moon, River, el general Jerome, Lady Henrietta, Travis, Rosalía, Mike, los miembros de la comisión de magia y varias figuras importantes de la familia real como la armada observan el combate.

 **So try and stop me** **  
** **Or so forgive this light** **  
** **'Cuz I can't beg all night**

(Otra secuencia)…Hekapoo, Rhombulus, Omnitraxus Primer y Lekmet observan con gran resentimiento a Marco en compañía de la presencia de Crimson, Ren y una enorme sombra que se alza sobre él, lanza una carcajada por ver al castaño con los poderes respectivos de ambos acompañantes y otorgándole a Marco sus propias alas.

 **Until my heart stops beating** **  
** **You'll never hear me say** **  
** **I won't kiss you**

(Cambio secuencia)…Tres jóvenes mujeres cercana a los 20 años con habilidades mágicas lanzando cuchillas de hielo, provocando torbellinos de vientos y relámpagos, el blasón con un cisne alzando el vuelo se observaba en el fondo mientras una joven princesa contempla en silencio la ciudad de Echo Creek.

 **If I say,** **  
** **It's lost its meaning** **  
** **If I can't find my way** **  
** **It's over now** **  
** **But I won't** **  
** **Walk away**

(En Mewni)…Terry recorre los pasillos del castillo Butterfly mientras los monstruos lobos como los monstruos aves observan con cierto resentimiento al joven caballero.

 **Until the day** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **I'm never backing down** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **And hear me say** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **I'll keep it safe and sound** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **I'll keep it safe and sound**

 **This hopeless feeling** **  
** **This fear of falling down** **  
** **But I'm not crashing now**

(Siguiente secuencia)…La academia de Echo Creek es testigo de los diversos ataques de los familiares de la princesa como la banda de Ludo en contra de ambos jóvenes. Jackie Lynn Thomas nada en la piscina de la academia entrenando arduamente para las competencias, en cambio Janna Ordonia recorre la biblioteca del recinto educacional revisando varios libros y tomando notas.

 **For all this bleeding** **  
** **It wasnt worth the sound** **  
** **A million screaming out**

 **And still** **  
** **The earth comes reeling** **  
** **The curtain calls my name** **  
** **I'm not afraid**

(En el inframundo)…La familia Lucitor inicia los preparativos para el siguiente baile de la luna roja, mientras el astro color carmesí se alza sobre todo el inframundo mientras aquella extraña sombra que estaba detrás de Marco, observaban en silencio a los demonios demostrando su desprecio y viendo el baile en silencio.

 **And I know** **  
** **You may not miss me** **  
** **But I am not ashamed** **  
** **The choice I made**

 **But I can't** **  
** **Let this go**

(Cambio de secuencia)…Marco y Star en compañía de Pony Head ingresan en Santa Olga, recorriendo cada rincón mientras son perseguidos y luchando contra los guardias del recinto.

 **Until the day** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **I'm never backing down** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **Just hear me say** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **I'll keep it safe and sound** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **I'll keep it safe and sound**

Crimson en medio de su meditación recuerda a su familia pensando en sus propios pasos para vengarse pero recordando a su viejo amigo Tyson, el monstruo lobo y todo lo que hicieron para obtener un lugar en el reino Butterfly pero nuevamente el recuerdo de la pérdida de su familia lo afecta profundamente.

 **No dashing car** **  
** **Or a dying star** **  
** **Thats raced into the ground**

(En el castillo Butterfly)…River contempla los cielos en silencio con su único ojo recodando otros tiempos, por otro lado Moon en su despacho personal observa una fotografía de su madre como de Star.

 **Like the final words** **  
** **Of the passengers** **  
** **Will the angels give it all?**

(En la academia)…Marco desvaina su espada y Star se alza sobre los cielos iniciando su ataque en su contra mientras son espiados por Moon.

 **Were the world** **  
** **Watch us fall**

(En Mewni)…La banda de Ludo inicia el reclutamiento para reforzar sus filas pero la presencia de un reptil con lentes de lectura y una prótesis se presenta hablando con cierto nerviosismo.

 **Until the day** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **I'm never backing down** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **Just hear me say** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **I'll keep it safe and sound** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **Keep it safe and sound** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **Keep it safe and sound** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **Keep it safe and sound** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **Keep it safe and sound** **  
** **(Whoa, whoa)** **  
** **Keep i** **t safe and sound**

(Última secuencia)…En la luna de Mewni se observa un enorme domo con los mewmanos de la luna pero tres misteriosas figuras dos de ellas mewmanos y el tercer resulta ser completamente irreconocible esbozando una siniestra sonrisa mientras vigilan el reino Butterfly. _**(Fin del opening).**_

* * *

 _ **(Inicio del Ending,**_ _ **Resuscitated Hope).**_

 **Loneliness, Fighting back again  
Seems to be like it never ends  
Give us hope through the love of  
peaceful shine on me**

En el salón del trono del castillo Butterfly se observa un enorme tapiz donde Alastor Crimson siendo testigo de la unión de mewmanos y monstruos. En el lado derecho se ve a Festivia Butterfly sellando la alianza con un apretón de mano con el monstruo lobo Tyson y dando inicio al reinado de las malvadas reinas Butterfly, derrotando a los mewmanos de la luna.

 **Tsuyoku furiyamanu ame ni  
Egao wasureta mama kurushimi surechigau sekai  
Arasoi to itsuwari no naka de  
Kokoro karasu no nara**

Los demás tapices muestran la historia en torno de las malvadas reinas Butterfly como han afianzado su poder a lo largo de 300 años, mientras los demás reinos se venían completamente debilitado luego de dar la espalda al reino Butterfly, uno de los tapices relata la historia de Star en torno como ha sido su vida comenzando por la pérdida de su batallón y exilio a la tierra.

 **Arekuruu nami ni ukabu hana no you ni  
Lead the way arashi o norikoete  
Kare yuku daichi o fumishimeru you ni  
Go ahead massugu ayumidaseru**

Star Butterfly pasa sus días en la apacible Echo Creek en compañía de Marco y Andrea, disfrutando las tardes en la ciudad, peleando contra sus familiares y la banda de Ludo.

 **Koko ni atta hazu no yume to  
Wasurete ita nozomi  
Sabitsuita mune tsukisasaru  
Fukaku oshikomeru sakebi  
Nani mo shinjirarezu itami kara nigedasu you ni  
Utagai to nikushimi o daita  
Ima o nageku yori mo**

Ambos jóvenes disfrutan sus días de juventud como asistiendo a la academia, Star en ocasiones observa con cierta molestia a Jackie Lynn Thomas.

 **Fukisusabu kaze ni utau tori no you ni  
Sing away soratakaku hibikase**

Algunas fotografías revelan como la malvada princesa se ha adaptado en la tierra especialmente por la familia Díaz que suele tratarla como una hija más e incluso la gran relación con Angie Diaz viéndola como una segunda madre y Andrea siendo su hermana menor.

 **Shizumi yuku sora ni hikari tomosu you ni  
Look ahead kagayaki o misuete**

Star se observa en el espejo viendo su largo cabello negro comienza a tomarse lentamente en blanco.

 **Yorokobi to shiawase no kioku torimodosu you ni  
Dare mo ga minna sagashimotome te o nobasu hikari Ah...**

Marco charla en privado con Star en torno a su cabello, animándola sobre su nueva imagen.

 **Doko made mo tsuzuku owarinaki hibi ni  
Oshiminaku kono mi azukete**

Rafael, Angie, Andrea, Marco, Star, Moon y River disfrutan el almuerzo en el patio trasero de la residencia Díaz en una agradable tarde de primavera.

 **Arekuruu nami ni ukabu hana no you ni  
Lead the way arashi o norikoete**

Los tapices relatan diversas escenas en torno a la malvada princesa y el chico terrestre especialmente mostrando sus aventuras y todos aquellos peligros que deben hacer frente.

 **Kare yuku daichi o fumishimeru you ni  
Go ahead massugu ayumidaseru**

Un enorme tapiz en el corazón del castillo revela a la princesa Butterfly rodeada de su familia, los nobles del reino Butterfly, caballeros, oficiales, los miembros de la comisión de magia y algunos importantes monarcas de Mewni, en medio del juicio de Star pero en contraste se exhibe en el mismo tapiz como el castillo Butterfly, es atacado por el batallón de la mariposa de corazones guiados por el campeón de la princesa y con la leyenda grabada en una placa de bronce: _¡Y contra toda probabilidad, liberaremos a nuestra princesa!..._ _ **(Fin del ending).**_

* * *

 **¿Les gusto?...en realidad les recomiendo, escuchar las canciones del opening y ending.** **Ahora bien las dos siguientes publicaciones saldrán como ya mencione arriba en marzo lo cual serán bastante seguida su publicación para no perder el hilo por decirlo de alguna forma.** **Sobre los títulos que vienen tanto de la primera parte como de inicio de la segunda parte de la primera temporada son:**

 **La Batalla De La Academia I: Venganza Familiar.**

 **La Batalla De La Academia II: El Nuevo Campeón De La Princesa Butterfly.**

 **El Estrés Mágico De Star.**

 **Luego vendrá una pequeña actualización del diario que lleva Star en torno a sus experiencias como pensamientos más íntimos y los siguientes títulos en la segunda parte que son:**

 **¡Cuando Angie conoció a Rafael!**

 **Encantadora Mariposa**

 **Las Glamorosas Y Malévolas Jynx`s**

 **¡Es La Fiesta de Brittney Wong!**

 **¡¿Que Es La Mew-Adolescencia?!**

 **¡Asalto a Hadápolis!**

 **¡Problemas De Sueño!**

 **¡El Baile De La Luna Roja!**

 **Creo que muchos ya tienen cierta noción de lo que viene a futuro en las próximas actualizaciones, bien lectores espero que disfruten de lo que vimos como dar inicio a sus teorías de todo lo que se mostro en esta actualización.**

 **Quiero agradecer a SugarQueen 97, MarcoSketcher, Claudiozero777, Cohenn, Hina590 y como todos aquellos lectores que han seguida esta historia, en la próxima actualización responderé los reviews.**

 **Eso me recuerda para los ansiosos tendremos a finales de semana, el siguiente capítulo de A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer, solo diré que se viene grandioso, eso es todo queridos lectores…hasta la próxima actualización o en otra de mis historias.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Y hemos regresado queridos lectores presentes que estén siguiendo esta historia o siendo más sincero todos estaban ansiosos por leer este capítulo como el próximo que es la continuación de los sucesos retratados en esta nueva actualización.**

 **Entonces queridos lectores realmente han esperado por este primer capítulo o primera parte por así decirlo, sin mayores palabras damos inicio...y al final hablaremos con algo más de detalle de lo que vendrá a futuro o mejor en el próximo capitulo:**

* * *

 _ **Cuatros días después desde la liberación de los oficiales de la malvada princesa, Castillo Butterfly, salón comedor, noche.**_

-Acaba de llegar, su majestad- dijo Manfred entregando la carta a la malvada reina.

-¡¿Y de quien será?!- pregunto abriendo rápidamente el sobre y leyendo el contenido de la carta dirigida a su persona. –¡Vaya!...

Los incontables miembros de la familia Butterfly centraron sus miradas en la carta recién llegada a Moon que más de algún comentario provoco, habían pasado cuatro días desde la fuga de los tres jóvenes perteneciente a dicha familia.

-¿Vivían, Priscilla y Dustin?- pregunto River dejando de lado por algunos segundos los cubiertos.

-¡Ponga atención!- indico Moon aclarando la voz y leyendo la carta proveniente de los tres jóvenes.

 _Saludos Querida familia Butterfly y amada reina Moon:_

 _Luego de algunas semanas hemos…logrado concretar la primera parte de nuestro plan…de venganza._

 _Muchos sabrán que hemos sido humillado de la peor forma posible, esa fue al vernos en la obligación de trabajar por varias semanas en la lavandería limpiando…sus repugnantes ropas….pero luego de semanas de planificación hemos urdido…un gran plan para vengarnos de Star…ahora mismo nos encontramos en un sitio seguro en compañía de "nuevos aliados"….solo es cuestión de horas para llevar a cabo nuestra terrible venganza._

 _Y por supuesto están cordialmente invitados para ser testigo del gran espectáculo…el cual será llevado a cabo exactamente a las 12 pm en punto de mañana en la tierra….con gran estima Vivían, Dustin y Priscilla._

Los miembros de la familia Butterfly se quedaron en absoluto silencio esperando una respuesta o al menos una reacción por parte de Moon.

-¡¿Moon?!- pregunto River.

-Niños estúpidos- contesto Moon tomando nuevamente asiento. –Querida Esther…más vino por favor, mi copa está vacía…

-¡Como ordene, majestad!- contesto Esther sirviendo el vino en la copa de la reina. –Sin duda va a estallar- pensó.

-¡Y Manfred!- dijo nuevamente mientras su sirvienta personal volvía a rellenar su copa. –¡Prepara el salón principal para ver el espectáculo….con la pantalla gigante de televisión…y llama a los miembros del consejo como al general Jerome… todos deben estar presentes y una última cosa más.

-Por supuesto reuniré a todos lo que menciono e incluso le haré saber a la señorita Rosalía como Sir Mike para que estén presente…y sobre lo ultimo- logro decir Manfred.

Moon en un rápido ataque de ira utilizando sus poderes mágicos mando por los aires a la mesa del comedor en contra de la pared del salón, incluyendo toda la vajilla, cubiertos, manteles y copas. Los miembros de la familia Butterfly con solo ver aquella reacción comprendió de inmediato el fin de la cena pero el rey Butterfly sabia como debía actuar en aquellas situaciones.

-¡La vajilla esta algo vieja…es una buena oportunidad para cambiarla!- contesto Moon a Manfred.

-Cielo, te apetece un poco de papás con queso derretido y unas esas gaseosas que tanto…te gustan…- esperando la respuesta a su proposición de parte de su esposa.

-¡No es mala idea!...pero con doble ración de papas y queso fundido como se debe- fue la respuesta de Moon.

* * *

 **La Batalla De La Academia I: Venganza Familiar**

 _ **En la tierra, 8 pm.**_

A pesar de contar con recursos limitados para su venganza, los tres jóvenes, las sirvientas de Dustin y los cuatros oficiales de la malvada princesa, se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad de Echo Creek específicamente en un motel barato para continuar con los siguientes pasos de su plan de venganza en contra de su prima y su particular sirviente.

-Sí, eran aterradores estando al servicio de Star…ahora me parecen el doble- comento Priscilla.

-Ni lo menciones- contesto Dustin.

-Pero ellos están bajo nuestro control- replico Vivían. –Y el nuevo collar es un éxito- se dijo.

Los cuatros oficiales se estaban preparando para lanzar su ataque, siendo necesario darles los implementos que requerían para llevarlo a cabo. Comenzando por Gisela que preparaba algunas granadas ya fueran de humo, mágicas o incluso que al estallar lanzaran pequeñas hojas de metal, Jester ensamblaba una guitarra que fuera capaz de lanzar fuego y en cuanto al legendario monstruo lobo Severin y Sir Tobías revisaban algunas espadas o armas dispuestas para ellos.

Los tres jóvenes como las sirvientas demostraban su miedo que preferían mantener una distancia prudente en todo momento, evitando alguna situación un tanto complicada, especialmente con los nuevos collares de control mental, los cuatros generales siendo incapaces de manifestar su libre albedrío en ocasiones los observaban con cierto desprecio pero volviendo a su actitud pasiva.

-Siempre han dado algo de miedo…y como pudo reunir ese batallón repleto de matones- señalo Dustin.

-No lo menciones….acaso escuchaste alguna vez….sobre el ataque del reino Johansen- inquirió Vivían.

-No- contesto Dustin.

-Dicen que fue algo feo….- dijo Priscilla.

Vivían le relato a Dustin como a sus sirvientas sobre el ataque ejecutado hace un año en contra del reino Johansen, los parientes del rey River habían regresado a Mewni luego de obtener una serie botines tras sus famosos saqueos pero al llegar a su fortaleza. La princesa y su batallón lo estaban esperando tomando todo el oro como joyas provocando la ira de los familiares de Star por parte paterna.

-Dicen que su fortaleza errante…está repleta de oro y otros tesoros….habían acumulado una gran fortuna…- afirmo Vivían notando nuevamente esos ojos que destellaban con cierta furia hacia ellos. –Mejor…hablemos de otra cosa.

-Concuerdo- dijeron Priscilla y Dustin.

-¡Va siendo hora de la cena!- dijo una vez más Vivían centrando sus miradas en los cuatros oficiales de Star.

 _ **En la mente de Marco, esa misma noche- mañana siguiente a la vez.**_

-¡Debemos admitir que hemos logrado grandes progreso en pocos días!- señalo Crimson.

-Sí, tú lo dices- bufo Ren.

-Es necesario hacer estas reuniones, especialmente al tener un examen mañana a primera hora- inquirió Marco.

-Por supuesto, somos seres civilizados…necesita tener en ocasiones estas reuniones- contesto Crimson.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Ren. –Ni siquiera Marco ha hecho algo de magia…practicamos ejercicios físicos, luego largas secciones de meditación y claro vemos que él solo prepara su examen de historia.

-Pues…tanto el ejercicio físico, la relajación y el estudio es necesario- contesto Crimson. –Yo tuve que estudiar mucho para ser el gran hechicero que alguna fui…pero claro digamos que mis maestros tampoco resultaron ser lo esperado…yo amplié mis propios horizontes.

-¿Quiénes fueron tus maestros?- pregunto Ren.

Crimson solo mantuvo silencio por algunos segundos antes de emitir la respuesta y la cual fue para sorpresa de la legendaria dama de las espadas:

-Fui entrando en las artes mágicas por la alta comisión de magia.

-¡¿Es broma?!- pregunto Ren. –No puedo creerlo…pobrecito…estuviste bajo la tutela de esos malditos cerdos…con problemas de tolerancia….ojala se pudran- escupiendo en señal de desagrado por los miembros de la comisión de magia. En cambio el castaño solo se limito arquea una ceja por tal revelación pero ni siquiera sabía quién o quiénes eran los integrantes de dicha agrupación.

-¿Ellos son importantes?- pregunto Marco.

-Lo son- contesto Crimson. –Pero ellos representa el antiguo odio hacia los monstruos…debo admitir que yo nací en Mewni pero nunca conocí a mi familia….en cambio fui encontrado siendo un recién nacido… en una aldea abandonada…por los monstruos, siendo criado por una familia de monstruos lobos…fui tratado como un hijo más.

La siguiente parte del relato de Crimson abordaba el punto que al cumplir los 10 años descubrió por mera casualidad sus poderes mágicos siendo detectado por "ellos" y siendo llevado para su educación, en principio creyó que podía ayudar a sus amigos, los monstruos pero resultaba que las reglas se lo impidieron.

-Lentamente comprendí que la comisión deseaba….solo seguir hundiendo a los monstruos pero tampoco podía hacerles frente- continuo Crimson. –Así que simplemente tome mis pocas pertenencias e inicie mi viaje hacia otras dimensiones pasando algunas décadas lejos de Mewni….en resumen eso sucedió- prefiriendo reservar en parte su historia.

-Es casi parecido a mi historia- dijo Ren viendo como Crimson y Marco ponía toda su atención en ella. –Cuando me uní a la real armada del reino Butterfly…ellos miraban a mis compañeros monstruos como simple escoria pero juntos lográbamos victoria….claro en especial cuando se trataba con los demonios.

-¿Los demonios?- se dijo Marco recordando lo sucedido con Tom, luego que su hermana menor lanzara su hacha rompiendo uno de los cuernos del demonio.

-¡Malditos demonios!- dijo Crimson. –Seres despreciables como sedientos de poder…solo un idiota confiaría en ellos…especialmente cuando se trata de magia…solo desean acumular más poder y causar el caos por doquier…la comisión siempre ha dejado pasar muchas con los demonios…especialmente con la familia Lucitor que solo obtuvo su poder….por simpatía y uno que otro soborno- comento.

-Marco, nunca te fíes de un demonio….ellos solo traicionan y manipulan a su antojo- comento Ren.

-¡Como ustedes digan!- contesto Marco viendo claramente aquella expresión mutua de odio hacia los demonios. Crimson retomo el objetivo de aquella reunión centrándose principalmente en el aspecto mágico.

-A mi parecer estaríamos en condiciones de lanzar el hechizo Helix y el escudo mágico…en relación al tercer ataque mágico como dije hace un tiempo debemos desarrollarlo…lo cual me lleva al siguiente punto…- centrándose en Ren. –La armadura que porta nuestra querida "dama de las espadas"…será nuestro siguiente paso, lo cual nos llevara algunas semanas pero ahora podrás realizar un ataque mágico y uno de defensa…mañana por la tarde lo realizaremos.

-¡Sí!...me parece una buena idea, necesitamos un lugar tranquilo- comento Ren.

-¡Tal vez podríamos ir al viejo deposito de autos…que esta fuera de la ciudad…casi nadie suele ir a ese sitio…está completamente repleto de autos inservible!- indico Marco.

-No suena nada de mal…- dijo Crimson. –Bien, iremos luego de clases…realizaremos simples movimientos…creo que ya va siendo hora de despertar.

-Recuerda estamos contigo en "espíritu"…- dijo Ren riendo.

Cuando Marco despertó se percato que su reloj despertador estaba a menos de cinco minutos para sonar.

-Y así comienza otro día, al menos mi examen de historia es a las 10 am...podre repasar algunos puntos…- se dijo Marco.

 _ **Reino Butterfly, salón principal del castillo.**_

-¡Eres un completo inútil!...¡es alta traición!...¡ni siquiera una pizca de vergüenza! O ¡lealtad hacia mí!- dijo Moon.

La malvada reina Butterfly con ayuda de sus poderes mágicos había estado aplicando uno de sus hechizos sobre el encargado de la prisión de los cristales, azotándolo en contra de las paredes, el piso y el cielo del salón principal. Los miembros de la familia Butterfly, los altos oficiales del ejército del reino, los miembros de la nobleza, caballeros del reino e incluso los miembros de la alta comisión de magia se encontraban presentes para ver aquel ataque planificado por los tres jóvenes de la familia real.

-¡Si…me lo permite!- dijo Rhombulus antes de ser azotado en repetidas ocasiones en contra del suelo.

La complicidad de Rhombulus se había descubierto por parte de Lady Henrietta al investigar el singular actuar de los tres jóvenes que fue mencionado por su hijo Travis, lo cual provoco varias sospechas y realizando una investigación arrojando las pruebas necesarias.

-¡Te vendiste por un estúpido equipo de música!- continuo la malvada reina descargando toda su ira en contra de él.

Algunos miembros de la familia Butterfly miraban con cierta aprobación el castigo ejecutado por la propia reina, los miembros de la nobleza suponía una posible ejecución pero los caballeros ya fueran monstruos o mewmanos miraban la escena en silencio manifestado su completo rechazo hacia Rhombulus por ayudar a los tres jóvenes hasta Mike y el general Jerome eran testigo de la furia desencadenada de la reina Moon.

En cambio el senil Leckmet, el silencioso Onmitraxus y la desobligada Hekapoo miraban la escena en silencio y la particular situación de su compañero mientras continuaba siendo azotado en distintas direcciones.

-¡Balidos, balidos, balidos!- dijo Leckmet sujetando con firmeza su bastón.

-Pobre Rhombulus…él se lo busco- se dijo Omnitraxus manteniendo en silencioso.

-¡No puedo creerlo!...debería estar en mi fragua jugando videojuegos, viendo mis doramas o comiendo comida chatarra- se dijo Hekapoo centrada en un videojuego con los audífono puestos. –Eso debe dolor- pensó y lanzando ocasionalmente una mirada furtiva.

En cuanto a Lady Henrietta, el general Jerome y Sir Mike que miraban cada segundo del castigo proporcionada por la reina Moon, demostraban su completa aprobación, el castigo de Rhombulus sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse.

-Mi esposo ahora está bajo el poder de tres inútiles- comento en voz baja, la actual líder de los monstruos lobos.

-Es un verdadero estúpido, ese Rhombulus- comento Jerome.

-Pero creo que tenemos un detalle pasado por alto- señalo Mike. –Debo estar loco para acercarme a la reina en pleno ataque de ira- se dijo.

Tanto Henrietta y Jerome posaron su mirada en el joven caballero que se abrió paso lentamente, de cierta forma estaba algo cansado de ver tal espectáculo pero tampoco le resultaba muy agradable en tratar con uno de los miembros de la comisión de magia, simplemente estaba pensando en el bien común de todo el reino y evitar más problemas.

-¡Reina Moon!- dijo Mike que al cruzar una breve mirada con Rosalía que se encontraba con los miembros de la familia Butterfly solo necesito hacer una simple señal para tranquilizarla. –Puede permitirme decir algunas palabras- inquirió a ella.

La malvada reina desvaneció el látigo mágico y volviendo a recuperar su aura de absoluta superioridad luego de aquel episodio de ira.

-¡Adelante!- contesto Moon tomando lugar junto a su esposo.

-¿Qué planeara?- se pregunto River viendo al joven caballero.

Mike tomo su espada de nivel invocando la hoja de acero que ubico a poco centímetros del rostro de cristal del musculoso ser, algunos miembros de la nobleza y de la armada real enmudecieron inmediatamente con solo verlo empuñar su arma que clavo en el piso del salón principal.

-¡Soy Sir Michael Marek, hijo de Hugh Marek!- anuncio Mike. –Todos me conocen…por mis acciones al defender al reino….Miembros de la familia real, de la nobleza, del ejercito y comisión de magia….deben darse cuenta de las razones de aquella acción tan imprudente proveniente de Vivían, Priscilla y Dustin Butterfly por liberar como poner bajo su control a Lord Severin, Sir Tobías, la señorita Gisela y Jester el Bardo….ellos están desesperado cada uno fue derrotado por separado por parte de la princesa Butterfly y teniendo la ayuda de un "chico terrestre".

Los habitantes del reino Butterfly intercambiaron leves comentarios por las palabras y Mike retomo la palabra.

-Solo piénselo cuidadosamente- indico. –Los humanos siempre han sido considerados como seres aburridos e insignificantes….pero un "chico terrestre" ayudo a vencer a cada uno de ellos…la princesa pudo perder su ejército…pero seremos testigos de la venganza….solo piénselo…todos hablaron del puñetazo que recibió Dustin...¿verdad?- pregunto a los presentes.

-¡Eso es verdad!- se escucho entre los asistentes e iniciando una debate en torno al castaño.

-¡Y ese terrestre tiene ciertos "dones"!- dijo Mike haciendo énfasis. –Yo lo he visto…puede transformar su brazo derecho en uno de monstruos…con escamas rojas, las falanges de los dedos son largos y sus garras negra como la noche….destruyo con ese "brazo"…a un parásito que trato de controlarlo.

-¡Yo también fui testigo!- dijo Rosalía. –Es un brazo de monstruo…no podría identificar la especie…

-¿Es de color carmesí?- pregunto Hekapoo.

-Eso también puedo confirmarlo- intervino Moon. –¡Esther, la pantalla gigante!- ordeno a su sirvienta personal.

-¡Oh!...sin duda las cosas se podrán algo más divertida- se dijo River.

Presionando algunos botones del control remoto, frente a ellos descendió una enorme pantalla de televisión de última generación tras dar una pequeña indicaciones solicitando las grabaciones de hace un par de semanas, ellos esperaban ver aquel brazo de monstruo que podía generar el "chico terrestre".

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Rhombulus colocándose de pie. –¡Nooo!...él ya está muerto- y viendo a sus compañeros.

-¡Balidos!- fue la respuesta de Leckmet dejando caer su bastón.

-Tiempos oscuros- murmuro Omnitraxus Prime.

Hekapoo resulto ser la más afectada por ver nuevamente aquel brazo monstruo, sin importar los años aquel color carmesí y negro en sus garras trato de mantener la compostura pero su mente se sumergió en ciertos recuerdos que creyó estar olvidados por completo, solo vio en ese instante el fuego, los gritos y la voz de Alastor Crimson maldiciendo a la comisión de magia en especial a ella.

-Yo no hice nada…él..Se lo busco…y como puede estar causando problemas luego de tantos años con ese chico terrestre- se dijo al recordar sus años de maestra y aprendiz. –¡Moon!...envía a un grupo de caballeros y "encárgate" de ese chico.

-¡Jajajajaj!...percibo cierto remordimiento, querida Hekapoo- intervino una voz burlona que con solo oírla todos reverenciaron al recién llegado ingresando por las puertas del salón. –¡Disculpen la demora, estuve algo ocupado pero he venido a ser testigo de la venganza familiar!- indico Glossaryck.

-¡Acaso vienes a dar tu "consejo"!- bufo Rhombulus.

El pequeño genio se coloco sus gafas sobre su cabeza observando al musculoso ser que con un solo movimiento lo congelo para terminar con sus quejas.

-¡Solo cállate!- viendo a Rhombulus completamente congelado mientras los presentes callaron todo tipo de comentario. –En primer lugar tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, segundo tuve que pedirle a la señora Díaz que grabara mi telenovela, tercero debo estar de regreso a las 5 pm en punto suelo ver un programa de farándula y por ultimo no tengo responsabilidad alguna con sus "errores"...- viendo con un gran reproche a toda la comisión.

Moon solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa siniestra la oportunidad intervención de Glossaryck y dijo:

-¡Ya solo faltan dos horas para la venganza!- colocándose de pie. –Star y su "nueva mascota"…deben tener alguna clase de idea, solo queda por esperar- se dijo.

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek, examen de historia.**_

La malvada princesa vestía un nuevo conjunto asistiendo a la academia con una blusa de color azabache con las mangas sobresaliendo unos pocos centímetros de una chaqueta de terciopelo de color borgoña hecho a la medida y una hombrera de plata en el lado derecho, un par de pantalones de color negro ajustados, un par de botines que le llegaba hasta los tobillos en punta, llevando un ligero maquillaje y su cabello iba peinado con una trenza que caía por debajo de sus hombros.

-¡Estúpido examen!- se dijo la malvada princesa leyendo cada pregunta plasmada en la hoja impresa.

Con solo observar a los demás estudiantes del salón algunos iban leyendo y contestando la pregunta, lo cual llevo su vista a la pizarra volviendo a repasar mentalmente las reglas que impuso el maestro.

-No se puede copiar, el examen dura 1 hora y 20 minutos, ocupar lápiz del número dos, letra legible y las calificaciones serán entregadas en la próxima clase- centrándose nuevamente en su examen.

El tema que se estaba evaluando resultaba ser una parte de la historia que daba inicio al año de 1900 hasta 1950. Star prefería las clases de química especialmente al realizar algunos experimentos que en más de una ocasión terminaba con los bomberos en la academia al realizar ciertas combinaciones con los elementos químicos.

-¡Sin duda se esfuerza!- se dijo Star viendo de reojo al castaño que se encontraba a su lado o resultando ser su compañero de asiento.

La malvada princesa había preferido continuar con su investigación en torno de cómo romper los cristales de Rhombulus, obteniendo algunos resultados un tanto decepcionante, lo cual le replanteo por completo algunas formulas mágicas recordando sus lecciones de magia con su madre y el pequeño hombre azulado.

En la tierra magia y ciencia resultaba ser dos ramas completamente diferentes siendo la primera un mero pasatiempo para los humanos en especial al divertir. En dimisiones como en Mewni resultaba ser la magia como la ciencia, una sola e incluso teniendo libros ya fueran en la aplicación de magia espacio tiempo, elemental, invocación e incluso magia oscura la cual solo algunos privilegiados podía acceder pero existía de todo tipo e incluso algunos usurarios mágicos podían desarrollar ciertas investigaciones dentro de lo que permitía la comisión de magia.

Star deseaba lograr lo imposible y eso era romper un cristal de Rhombulus, según recordando sus lecciones de magia básica al tratar el tema, pudo leer en compañía de su madre sobre aquel suceso pero la formula como el responsable simplemente fueron borrados de todo registro.

Algunos eruditos de la magia especulaban que aquel poderoso usuario debió obtener aquel conocimiento en dimensiones distantes pero la comisión simplemente lo silencioso, argumentando que los cristales nunca podrían ser destruir siendo solo el encargado en conocer el secreto para liberar a los prisioneros, tras un nuevo fracaso la noche anterior ahora debía centrarse en su examen de historia para el cual no había estudiado que al salir de sus pensamientos se encontró con la sorpresa que su examen había sido contestado y viendo al castaño entregando su hoja al maestro comenzando a corregir el examen.

-¿Lo respondió por mí?- se pregunto.

La malvada princesa escribió su nombre en la hoja esperando unos 10 minutos, tiempo en que dos estudiantes del mismo salón entregaron sus exámenes.

-¡Genial!...ahora le debo un favor- se dijo Star colocándose de pie, tomado su bolso y entregando su examen.

* * *

El castaño luego de entregar su examen decidió ir a su casillero tomando un cuaderno de color rojo para su siguiente clase siendo biología pero sus singulares acompañantes debía dar su opinión sobre cierto suceso de hace unos minutos.

-Ella debe resolver su propio examen- indico Crimson.

-Sí, eso es verdad…pero nuestro Marco sin duda es alguien generoso- comento Ren.

-Ella parecía algo perdida en sus pensamientos- contesto mentalmente. –En caso de sacar alguna mala calificación, ya la conocen cuando suele fracasar en algo…- logro decir antes que fuera interrumpido.

-¿Y eso?...hacia tu derecha- dijo Crimson.

Marco al llevar su mirada hacia la dirección indicada, en el pasillo donde se ubicaba su casillero estaba completamente desierto exceptuando por su presencia. Aquel breve vistazo vio como una enorme figura que simplemente huyo por un pasillo lateral mientras su sombra era proyectaba por las luces en el techo.

-¡Whoa!...era alguien muy alto- comento Ren.

-Sí, es verdad- dijo Crimson. –Tal vez unos dos metros con facilidad. El castaño coincidentemente extrajo de su mochila su espada de nivel que se quedo observando por algunos segundos.

-Tal vez la deba tener a mi alcance- se dijo y ubicando su arma aun lado de su cinturón. Aquel día vestía una chaqueta estilo militar, una camiseta de color rojo, pantalones de mezclilla de color negro ajustados y calzando sus botas con agujetas.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Crimson.

-Prefiero tenerlo a mano, ya sabes los primos o primas de Star pueden lanzar un ataque y ha pasado un tiempo desde el ultimo- contesto.

-¡Ese es mi chico!- dijo Ren.

Al cerrar la puerta de su casillero se encontró con la princesa manteniendo cierta expresión autoritaria y pregunto:

-¿Y dime la razón del porque me ayudaste en mi examen?...

-Ehm….vi de reojo tu examen y estaba en blanco…así que solo fue una pequeña ayuda- contesto.

-Sin duda eres un "buen sirviente" por ayudar a tu ama…en problema…pero no esperes alguna recompensa de mi parte- índico.

-Eso está más que claro- dijo Marco cerrando su mochila y su casillero.

-Sin duda es una Butterfly- susurró Ren.

-Entonces…¿quieres un café de las maquinas expendedoras de la cafetería?- pregunto él.

-Con gusto- fue la respuesta de Star siguiendo al castaño.

Ambos jóvenes tras dejar el casillero del castaño pero nuevamente aquella enorme figura se presento en él sitio, al ir lentamente abriéndose olfateando el sitio mientras el collar de control mental mantenía su funcionamiento pero en un breve momento de lucidez se escucho de la boca del legendario monstruo lobo Severin su profundo lamento.

-Perdóname, Star…

 _ **En el exterior de la academia, campo de fútbol americano, en las gradas.**_

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo- se dijo Priscilla sentada en las gradas balanceando los pies mientras Vivían coordinaban a las sirvientas con una nueva jaula mágica que estaba destinada para Star pero Dustin estaba contemplando los edificios que conformaban la academia de Echo Creek.

-¿Entonces sigue siendo el mismo plan?- pregunto Priscilla. –Por favor, solo derrotemos a Star y punto...tampoco quiero ver escenas "desagradable"- se dijo y viendo la actitud serena de Gisela, Jester y Tobías en cuanto a Severin reconocía el interior de los edificios de la academia para lanzar el ataque.

La joven Priscilla Butterfly conocía el carácter de sus primos especialmente a Vivían que solía cambiar sus planes al último segundo, en cambio Dustin prefería consultar cada 5 minutos sobre su ropa a sus sirvientas personales para mantener una imagen impecable.

-Por supuesto- contesto Vivían. –Debe estar pensando en la mascota de Star- se dijo.

-Lo discutimos en repetidas ocasiones- intervino Dustin girándose hacia sus primas. –Encerramos a Star en aquella jaula y pondremos la cabeza de ese salvaje terrestre sobre la chimenea del castillo.

Priscilla se coloco de pie y caminando hasta donde se encontraba su primo viendolo a modo desafiante.

-¡Hey!...Marco es mío- indico Priscilla.

-No puede ser- se dijo Vivían tratando de mantener la calma.

-Ese animal salvaje…me golpeo e incluso he sido la burla de todo el castillo….siempre que me ven hablar a mis espaldas y elogian ese puñetazo- continuo Dustin.

-¡Señorito Dustin, Señoritas Vivían y Priscilla!- intervino una sirvienta de nombre Elisa siendo la líder del grupo de sirvientas. –¡¿Quién es ella?!- señalo

Los tres jóvenes como las sirvientas observaron a una chica vestida con una sudadera deportiva escrito en su espalda Academia Echo Creek, pantalones cortos deportivos y calzando deportivo ascendiendo las gradas mientras su cabello rubio con un mechón de color aguamarina era mecido por una ligera brisa. Una de las sirvientas de Dustin con arma en mano cargo en contra de la chica rubia, al estar a solo un metro de un rápido movimiento esquivo aquel ataque de la subordinaba siendo tomada de sus ropas de doncella y cayendo hasta el comienzo de las gradas.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- pregunto Vivían viendo a la chica en cuestión observando el armamento y a los tres de los oficiales de Star.

-¡Vaya!...sin duda es la segunda vez que veo tantos mewmanos y un monstruo ave….hasta tecnología de Mewni…se ve que están planeando algo- comento. –Y disculpen mis modales…soy Jackie-Lynn Thomas, es un gusto...no quiero ser entrometida pero digamos que les recomiendo que tomen sus fascinantes juguetes y regresen a su reino.

Priscilla estudio en silencio a la chica tratando de recordar pero le resultaba ser una completa desconocida.

-¡Escucha, humana!- dijo Vivían.

-Jajajaja….humana…jajajaja…no puedo creerlo, siempre he pensado que los mewmanos eran algo más inteligentes pero ya veo quien tiene todo el cerebro en la familia resulta ser Star…jajaja, sin duda veo un montón de ambiciosos que tratan de utilizar a otros para lograr sus fines….¿acaso desean el trono del reino Butterfly?- pregunto Jackie.

El grupo liderado por los tres jóvenes se mostraron molestos por ver a la chica desafiarlos abiertamente. Dustin ordeno al monstruo ave prepararse para un ataque frontal y poner en su lugar a Jackie.

-¡Sir Tobías!...- y el monstruo ave de un salto desvaino sus espadas.

-¡Oh!...un caballero monstruo…¿es broma?- pregunto Jackie. –Un monstruo ave con dos espadas me va atacar…pensé que al menos jugaban "limpio" pero ya veo la razón…de su ansias por derrotar a Star según recuerdo…ella los derroto con ayuda de Marco- señalo.

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron varias miradas pero Jackie al ver su celular había llegado el momento de tomar distancia y dar el aviso al director de la academia.

-Solo les diré una cosa…están a tiempo de terminar esta locura o sino Star va a humillarlos nuevamente y con ayuda de Marco- descendiendo por las gradas.

-¡Hey!- dijo Priscilla deteniendo a Jackie. –¿Por qué hablas de Marco con tanta familiaridad?- pregunto.

-Nos conocemos desde que estamos en el jardín de niños- contesto. –¿Acaso te gusta?- regresando la pregunta a Priscilla.

-Efectivamente….mi amor por él quema…con la intensidad de mil soles- contesto Priscilla.

Jackie se quedo sin palabras por tal afirmación proveniente de la joven Butterfly pensando en tal afirmación.

-¡Oh! rayos…le gusta a la loca…- se dijo al descender las gradas.

 _ **En la cafetería de la academia.**_

-¿Capuchino, vainilla o chocolate amargo?- pregunto el castaño.

-Sí, vainilla suena bien- contesto Star. –Ni siquiera me ha mencionado sobre el examen, yo tampoco pienso darle alguna recompensan por su ayuda- pensó.

-Uno de vainilla y yo quiero chocolate amargo- digitando en la maquina dispensadora los dos cafés para cada uno.

La malvada princesa aún estaba pensando en lo sucedido en medio del examen de historia, por otro lado el castaño había comprendido lo difícil que le resultaba en ocasiones expresar ciertas conductas a la princesa. Tras tomar sus bebidas calientes, se ubicaron en unas mesas cercanas viendo que el reloj marcaba las 11.45 am, la siguiente clase resultaba ser biología pero ambos jóvenes decidieron darse el tiempo y disfrutar la ocasión de charlar.

-Supongo que anoche…te quedaste hasta tarde leyendo tu libro familiar- comento Marco.

-Sí, pero tengo ciertos avances…- contesto dando pequeños sorbos a su café de vainilla.

-Es posible que nos entregue el resultado de los exámenes de biología del lunes- agregando algo de azúcar a su chocolate amargo.

-En ese examen te copie…es posible que obtengamos la misma calificación- esbozando una sonrisa traviesa sin molestarse en su actuar. –Soy tu ama debes…

-Ayudarte en lo que sea- se adelanto Marco. –¿Quieres mi ayuda para el examen del próximo lunes de matemática?- pregunto.

-No veo problema, pero igual voy a copiarte- contesto.

-¡Marco, cuidado!- intervino Crimson.

El castaño observo como su chocolate amargo y el café de vainilla de la malvada princesa fueron a dar en contra de la pared de la cafetería mientras un enorme ser vestido con ropas de color negro y gris interrumpía la escena.

-¡¿Severin?!- dijo Star dando un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Marco.

La malvada princesa se quedo sin palabras por ver a su antiguo segundo al mando destrozando la mesa mientras el personal de la cafetería que atestiguaba dicha situación salío huyendo por sus vidas. El monstruo lobo tomo entre sus garras una de las maquinas dispensadora lanzándola en contra de la pelinegra y el castaño.

-¡Severin!- dijo Star.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo Marco al empujar a la princesa mientras la maquina destruía la muralla dejando una gran apertura. Star observo a Severin dar un salto por el agujero emprendiendo su camino en dirección del campo de fútbol americano de la academia.

-¡Star!- dijo Marco ayudándola a ponerse de pie. –Él tenía un collar muy parecido al de Barko…es posible que tu prima Vivían…este detrás de esto o incluso tenga ayuda de Priscilla o Dustin.

-Iremos por él- dijo Star conteniendo su furia. –Severin ahora es una marioneta, perdió su voluntad y honor- pensó. Al colocarse de pie tomo el mismo camino, siguiendo al monstruo lobo que lanzaba varios aullidos mientras al castaño la seguía estando a solo unos metros de distancia.

-Tengo mal un presentimiento- se dijo Marco. –¡Nosotros también!- hablaron al mismo tiempo Ren y Crimson.

 _ **Cinco minutos después, en el campo de fútbol americano.**_

Cuando Star Butterfly finalmente llego hasta el campo de juego de la academia seguido a pocos metros del castaño, viendo en las gradas a los primos de la malvada princesa, las sirvientas de Dustin e incluso a los cuatros oficiales del batallón de la mariposa de corazones como todo el armamento que trajeron consigo para hacer frente a la heredera del reino Butterfly.

Dustin Butterfly tomo un megáfono con forma de ardilla que habían comprando en Quest-Buy siendo el modelo elegido por Priscilla, el joven aclaro la voz y dijo:

-¡Bienvenida querida prima a nuestra venganza!- y centrándose en el castaño. –¡Al igual que tu mascota terrestre!- indico.

-¡Hola, Marco!- dijo Priscilla saludándolo energéticamente. –Se ve muy guapo con esa chaqueta- pensó dándose algo de aire con la mano.

-¡Priscilla, comportarte!- dijo Vivían.

La pelinegra ignoro por completo a sus primos como las sirvientas viendo a Severin, Tobías, Gisela y Jester con los collares de control mental. La última vez que vio a sus cuatros principales oficiales fue al verlos cristalizados y transportados a la prisión de cristales, jurando que los liberaría pero la situación había cambiado por completo resultando que debía enfrentarse a ellos mientras el castaño la llamaba continuamente.

-¡¿Star?!- repetía Marco.

-Nosotros estamos en la mira, necesita salir de su estado de confusión- dijo Crimson.

-Y debe ser cuanto antes, ellos están dispuesto a atacar- señalo Ren.

Ella trataba de comprender la situación pero los cuatros oficiales reflejaban en sus ojos aquel vació de sus voluntades y todo sentimiento de lealtad había quedado en el pasado.

-No contra ellos- se dijo Star y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha por ver a sus antiguos amigos bajo el control de sus familiares.

-¡Star!- dijo nuevamente el castaño.

Los tres jóvenes observaron a su prima que había perdido por completo su interés de luchar preparando su primer ataque, las sirvientas de Dustin tomaron sus armas para devastar por completo el campo de fútbol donde se encontraban la malvada princesa y el castaño que continuaba sin ningún resultado en hacerla reaccionar frente al inminente peligro.

-Star…nos van atacar…debemos actuar- viendo hacia las gradas.

-¡No tiene voluntad de luchar!- se dijo Dustin viendo a sus sirvientas. –¡A mi señal!- anuncio.

Las sirvientas, Gisela y Jester se prepararon para lanzar el primer ataque dando inicio a su venganza.

-¡FUEGO!- ordeno Dustin.

-¡Star!- se escucho nuevamente pero aquel primer ataque proveniente de las gradas, devasto por completo el campo de fútbol americano de la academia.

 _ **Residencia Díaz, patio trasero.**_

Barko al despertar abruptamente de su siesta del medio día rápidamente se reincorporo, mientras GrimClaw lanzaba repetidos chillidos de desesperación buscando al castaño y a la pelinegra. El cánido tomo entre sus fauces al pequeño grifo que al entender lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente se acomodo en el lomo del perro de Mewni, ganado velocidad dando un preciso salto sobre la cerca de madera emprendiendo el rumbo en dirección de la academia lanzando continuos ladridos por las calles de Echo Creek.

* * *

 **Y continuara en la siguiente actualización, sí están pesando que me reserve ciertas cosas eso es verdad, la cual será solo cuestión de algunos días la conclusión de "La Batalla De La Academia", básicamente retomaremos los sucesos ya visto en el mismo punto donde lo dejamos para ver la emocionante conclusión de los próximos sucesos.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Gracias como siempre, sin duda muchos spoiler a la vista pero tanto por ver aún, eso sin duda pasara un Marco vs Star.

 **Claudiozero777:** Interesantes comentarios realmente hay cosas bastante acertadas como teorías a futuro, comprendí la referencia final.

 **Cohenn:** Enserio?...tengo entendido que existe otra canción con el mismo título, pero tampoco importar y fue muy divertido lo que dijiste.

 **Alphaprimus:** Aquí vemos lo dijiste espero que lo disfrutara, en la próxima actualización sin duda será épica.

 **Retomando mis palabras si alguien se pregunta ese "odio" de Ren y Crimson por los demonios pronto estará más claro, o porque Rhombulus siempre termina siendo castigado aquí de cierta forma proporcionó a prisioneros cumpliendo una sentencia y también debía dar un apellido Mike como Terry siendo Marek.**

 **Bien lectores hasta aquí llegamos, en la portada tenemos al Caballero Hayabusa el cual resulto como inspiración para Sir Tobías, nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola lectores hemos regresado nuevamente con la continuación de los sucesos de "La Batalla De La Academia", trayendo con ustedes el capítulo titulado "El Nuevo Campeón De La Princesa Butterfly", luego de los sucesos anteriores que dejaron bastantes sorpresas, dudas e incluso algunos giros un tanto inesperado retomamos la historia donde quedo.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero dejar en claro algunos puntos en este capítulo:**

 **Es posible que algunos lectores esperen por parte de Marco alguna clase de "súper power-up" demasiado loco pero quiero dejar en claro que nunca he sido de los que favorecen tales cosas, eso tampoco va a suceder, deben recordar que prefiero desarrollar a los personajes y aquellos con dones mágicos como sucede con Marco que ha estado siendo educado, debe aprender a realizarlo y saber cómo canalizarlo, si recuerdan después de clase iba a un viejo cementerio de autos para comenzar a ocupar el ataque Helix y el escudo mágico.**

 **Otro punto también que debemos entender que Severin, Tobías, Gisela y Jester tienen experiencia militar, la cual Marco carece a pesar de ayudar a Star con sus primos, como se suele decir popularmente ahora son las grandes ligas, queridos lectores.**

 **Por último sobre el discurso Mike o mejor conocido como Michael Marek su discurso de intervención se debe a resaltar ciertas capacidades de Marco, algunos pensaban que trataba de promocionar alguna clase de pelea en realidad es falso sino más bien decirle al resto que deben prestar atención a Star como Marco en su singular amistad, es posible que ciertas ideas que ustedes generen sean cercanas pero al final siempre todo cambia en un giro demasiado radical.**

 **Sin más que decir luego de aclarar algunos puntos importantes, es tiempo de ir al evento principal e iniciamos.**

* * *

 _ **Reino Butterfly, salón principal.**_

Sir Michael "Mike Marek" se ubico entre los caballeros mewmanos y monstruos del reino Butterfly para ver el combate que estaba a punto de iniciar con una singular compañía.

-¡Hola, te veo algo más delgado!- dijo Mike a su hermano menor.

-Lo dudo- contesto Terry de brazos cruzados.

Ambo hermanos se ubicaron en los asientos destinados para los caballeros del reino Butterfly, encontrándose entre mewmanos como monstruos por igual que realizaban cierta especulación, algunos miembros de dicho cuerpo militar se mostraban entusiasmado por la batalla que se libraría y surgiendo comentario como:

-La princesa y su mascota los pondrán en su lugar- dijo un caballero minotauro.

-Sin duda, será un buen espectáculo- dijo otro caballero mewmano.

Entorno a los próximos comentarios de similares características, el joven Terry Marek se mantenía distante a las palabras de sus "hermanos y hermanas de armas" pero Mike noto aquel desinterés en especial al oír ciertas palabras sobre el joven caballero Terry.

-Seamos sinceros…Terry solo es una burla de los caballeros del reino Butterfly…- se escucho a unos asientos detrás suyo.

-No hagas esos comentarios, Mike te podrá escuchar- dijo otra voz. En cambio Terry sujeto firmemente el pomo de su espada, dispuesto poner en su lugar al responsables de esa palabras.

-No hagas…una estupidez….ya tienes problemas por lo sucedido con tu batallón- dijo Mike sujetando el brazo de su hermano, tratando de calmarlo.

-Yo hice lo correcto- contesto en voz baja.

-Sí pero desde tu punto de vista…sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a servir en la mansión de Rosalía…a pesar de convivir con plantas y rosas…tampoco te aburres- índico Mike.

-Yo estoy bien, Michael…ya no soy un niño que debas proteger…- respondió.

-Pero eres mi hermano menor, siempre te he cuidado…supongo que el general Jerome ya lo menciono- le replico a su hermano menor.

-Sí, ya lo hizo…pero tampoco necesito que me cuiden- contesto Terry.

Antes de poder dar alguna respuesta a su hermano menor, todas las voces cerraron de golpe concentrándose en la imagen de la pantalla gigante viendo como el campo de fútbol resultaba ser borrado por completo luego del devastador ataque de los tres jóvenes Butterflys sobre la futura heredera al trono caída en desgracia.

-¡Y así comienza!- se dijo Mike.

* * *

 **La Batalla De La Academia II: El Nuevo Campeón De La Princesa Butterfly**

 _ **En las gradas.**_

-¡Continúen bombardeando con todo!- ordeno Dustin.

Los tres jóvenes Butterfly, los cuatros oficiales de la malvada princesa y las sirvientas continuaban atacando hacia el campo de fútbol perdiendo toda visibilidad posible.

-Creo que debemos parar- indico Vivían acomodando sus lentes en su rostro.

-Es verdad….ya ganamos- dijo Priscilla.

-Solo cinco minutos más- contesto Dustin.

Cuando el ataque fue detenido notaron sobre sus cabezas varios "ojos espías" provenientes del reino Butterfly que sobrevolaba el sitio. Los tres saludaron hacia las cámaras incorporadas de los aparatos que surcaban los cielos e incluso dos de las sirvientas sacaron de una hielera una botella de champaña para celebrar trayendo varias copas consigo.

-Luego de esta copa…las voy a traicionar- se dijo Dustin.

-Solo 5 minutos más de esta farsa- pensó Vivían.

-Me pregunto si mi lindo Marco…estará de una pieza- meditando en su interior e ignorando por completo a sus primos pero Priscilla continuaba viendo hacia el campo de juego.

Al terminar de servir todas las copas disponibles como realizar un pequeño brindes por su victoria, los cuatros oficiales miraban hacia el campo de fútbol americano completamente devastado mientras una nube de polvo impedía ver los resultado de aquel ataque.

-No…Star…deberías estar atacando pero nosotros nunca tuvimos intención alguna en traicionarte o dañarte…hija de Moon- se dijo Severin.

A pesar de estar bajo el completo control de los tres jóvenes y verse completamente impedido de actuar bajo su propia voluntad, solo su conciencia se encontraba libre viendo el resultado del plan de los tres jóvenes demostrando su desprecio.

-Solo les quiero decir queridas primas- anuncio Dustin con su copa vacía y notando aquella pequeña esfera de energía que se dirigía hacia las gradas. –¡No puede ser!- logro decir.

Las gradas del campo de fútbol americano en especial su base comenzando a derrumbarse por completo la estructura.

-¡Me las van a pagar por controlar a mis oficiales!- dijo Star portando su armadura de batalla y cargando su mazo de guerra con pinchos, seguida del castaño que llevaba una armadura ligera con el símbolo del batallón de la malvada princesa, luciendo su brazo monstruo que empuñaba su espada de nivel dispuesto para dar batalla.

 _ **Unos minutos antes, desde Star.**_

-¡Star!- dijo Marco.

La malvada princesa antes de recibir el fiero ataque logró reaccionar a tiempo pero su mente estaba completamente confundida por ver a sus antiguos subordinados bajo el control de sus primos manteniendo un escudo mágico que los protegía de la emboscada.

-¡Debe reaccionar- dijo Crimson.

-Estamos resistiendo gracias a una esfera mágica, tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí simplemente- dijo Ren.

-¡No ven que ella está afectada!- contesto Marco.

Los dos entes se sobresaltaron por completo por ver al castaño centrándose en la malvada princesa afectada por ver a sus cuatros principales oficiales manipulados por sus primos.

-Pueden ser de ayuda pero ella...necesita ahora que la ayudemos- dijo nuevamente el castaño. La princesa trataba de poner en orden su mente como sentimientos pero fue sacada de su propia reflexión al ver a Marco hablando solo pero parecía que estaba conversando con dos personas más, pero lo dejaba como si fuera algún demente por hablar de esa forma.

-Debes ayudar- fue la respuesta de Marco como si estuviera en alguna clase de debate interno.

Ella mantuvo silencio notando el extraño actuar, pero recordaba lo exhibido por su tabla mágica en torno al castaño y las dos enigmáticas figuras que estaban detrás suyo y reaccionando finalmente por ver esa escena.

-¡Tú!- dijo Star acercándose al castaño y tomándolo de sus ropas. –He visto cosas con mi tabla mágica pero te vi…con dos extraños…una mujer con armadura y un sujeto con brazo de monstruo…necesito esa fuerza a mi favor, debe ser ahora.

-Claro, pero digamos que no tengo idea en cómo darte esa fuerza- contesto Marco. –Ellos simplemente me han explicado lo básico, al terminar la jornada escolar pensábamos ir a practicar un poco…

-¡Dámela ahorra!- dijo Star demostrando cierta ansiedad. El castaño trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar su singular relación con ambos entes que continuaban hablando y la forma de vencer a los primos de Star.

-¡Necesitamos concentrarnos en lo importante!- dijo Crimson y transformando el brazo derecho del castaño. –Necesitamos un plan.

-¡Yo tengo un plan!- dijo Ren.

-Ren, dice que tiene un plan- señalo Marco. –Ella dice que puede funcionar.

-Yo quiero hablar con ellos- exigió Star. – Tengo más experiencia en torno a enfrentar enemigos…¿y quién es Ren?- pregunto.

-Es la dama de las espadas….y Crimson es el responsable de este brazo- contesto Marco exhibiendo su brazo de monstruo de color carmesí y negro. La princesa con solo oír aquellos dos nombres sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por tal sorpresa.

-¡¿Tienes a la dama de las espadas y Alastor Crimson?!- pregunto.

-Ehm….sí, son bastante agradables…- contesto Marco. –Pero Ren tiene un plan y Crimson acaba de decir que desea saber aquel plan pero siempre deja en duda las decisiones de ella...pero siempre logramos ponernos de acuerdo.

-No me lo dijiste…hace cuanto están esos dos holgazanes contigo y simplemente se quedan en tu cabeza...diciendo lo que debes hacer…eso es muy irresponsables por ocultarme algo de suma importancia- dijo Star.

-Mocosa- bufo Crimson.

-¿Dónde quedo su educación?- pregunto Ren.

-Ellos son bastante agradables….pero no quiero que le hables de esa forma- contesto Marco. –Yo quiero ayudarte pero tampoco dejas que otros te ayuden….pensé que confiabas en mí….incluso luego de hacer tu examen de historia, pero tampoco veo que lo hagas.

-Yo soy malvada- contesto Star. –Es difícil hacer amistad conmigo…nunca he tenido muchos amigos, digamos que tampoco lo he necesitado…y agradezco por ser recibida en tu casa, tu familia es acogedora…tú también me agradas…- admitiendo su simpatía hacia él. El ataque continuaba sobre ambos jóvenes pero debían hacer frente a los malvados jóvenes, las sirvientas de Dustin y por ultimo a los cuatros oficiales de la malvada princesa.

Star recordaba las continuas preguntas como respuestas emitidas por su tabla mágica en torno a la importancia que tenia Marco para sus próximos planes.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo Star. –¡¿Cuál es su plan?!- pregunto.

Ren les explico y Marco transmitió las palabras dichas por la legendaria dama de las espadas, su plan consistía en convocar una de las incontables tradiciones existente en Mewni como en sus reinos.

-¿Un duelo de campeones?- pregunto Star.

-¡Exacto!- repitió Marco al oír a Ren. –Ella dice que un duelo de campeones...puede llevarse a cabo…como tus oficiales llevan esos collares alrededor del cuello…propone que yo sea la carnada…ellos enviaran al más fuerte, el cual debo lograr llegar hasta su collar de control mental y liberarlo…nos permitirá dejar en libertad al resto.

La princesa repaso el plan propuesta por Ren considerando seriamente que sus primos enviarían a Severin.

-Sin duda es un plan muy arriesgado…pero que estamos esperando, estamos contigo Marco- dijo Crimson asistiendo levemente hacia Ren que esbozo una sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto Star.

-¡Sí!- contesto Marco.

-Primero que este maldito ataque cese de una sola vez- dijo Star.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

-¡Me las van a pagar por controlar a mis oficiales!- dijo Star portando su armadura de batalla y cargando su mazo de guerra con pinchos, seguida del castaño que llevaba una armadura ligera con el símbolo del batallón de la malvada princesa, luciendo su brazo monstruo que empuñaba su espada de nivel.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Dustin.

-Es una broma- se dijo Vivían.

-¡Hola, Marco!- dijo Priscilla recibiendo el reproche de sus primos y las sirvientas de Dustin por su extraña simpatía hacia el castaño.

En cuanto a Star seguida de Marco se plantaron a solo metros de sus rivales sin apartar la mirada de sus cuatros oficiales y aclarando su voz para decir:

-¡Yo soy Star Butterfly, princesa heredera al trono del reino Butterfly y futura reina suprema de Mewni…bajo mi derecho de nacimiento exijo un duelo de campeones!...¡Siendo Marco Díaz mi campeón!...

El duelo de campeones resultaba ser una tradición sagrada en la dimensión de Mewni, en especial para evitar batallas que terminarían con la vida de soldados y caballeros por igual. Cuando los respectivos monarcas convocaban dicho duelo debía tener listos a sus campeones para batirse que solo se definía por rendirse ante el otro o la muerte, ahora los tres jóvenes intercambiaron varias miradas e incluso los incontables ojos espías que provenían de Mewni se fijaron para atestiguar el duelo y su resultado.

-¡Bien!- contestaron los tres jóvenes y ordenando al legendario monstruo lobo avanzar.

En cambio la princesa como el castaño, intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad por ver a los tres jóvenes aceptar el duelo.

-¡¿Severin tiene algún punto débil?!- pregunto Marco sosteniendo firmemente su espada de nivel en su mano derecha transformada.

-Ese es el punto…nunca lo he visto perder, ya tiene 80 años pero resulta ser uno de los miembros más fuerte del reino Butterfly, solo superado por mamá...- contesto Star viendo a sus cuatros oficiales. –Pero como está bajo control mental…solo necesitas quitarle el collar y lo tendremos de nuestro lado.

-Sin duda me va hacer picadillo- dijo Marco.

-Tranquilo, estamos contigo…recuerda lo que te hemos enseñado en estas semanas- señalo Crimson.

-Solo es el collar que necesitamos destruir…un monstruo lobo es como cualquier otro oponente- menciono Ren. –Con sus fortalezas y debilidades.

-¡Libéralo!- ordeno Star. –Pueden ser tres payasos….pero al menos respetan las tradiciones de Mewni.

El monstruo lobo a diferencia del castaño tenía una altura de dos metros, su pelaje grisáceo, sus ojos destellaban con furia, vistiendo ropas de color grises con detalles en azul como negro y llegando su abrigo con hombreras con el símbolo del batallón de la malvada princesa mostrando sus fauces.

-Debo estar mal de la cabeza- se dijo Marco tragando saliva.

-Solo sigamos el plan…- dijo Ren.

-Estamos contigo- dijo Crimson.

El castaño luciendo una armadura perteneciente al batallón de Star que mantenía con firmeza en su mano derecha transformada su espada de nivel pero su rival de turno solo necesitaba su presencia para imponerse sin la necesidad de luchar.

-No te tengo miedo- dijo Marco a Severin. –A quien engaño…él es un verdadero monstruo…y me va a comer como en caperucita roja- se dijo.

-Ellos huelen el miedo- intervino Crimson. –Debes estar atento a sus movimientos…

Severin estudiaba fijamente a Marco mostrando su larga hilera de colmillos como sus afiladas garras lanzando un aullido que podia aterrorizar hasta el más valiente de los hombres.

-¡AUUUUU!...- pero al sentir los continuos choques eléctricos en su cuello para dar inicio su primer ataque, ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron por ver al monstruo lobo resistirse a las órdenes de los tres jóvenes Butterfly.

-Ese collar debería tenerlo bajo nuestro absoluto control- se dijo Vivían viendo de reojo a Tobías, Gisela y Jester contemplando en silencio a Severin. –Al menos que su voluntad sea fuerte- pensó.

El legendario monstruo lobo continuaba resistiéndose a las órdenes pero los continuos choques eléctricos trataban someterlo de alguna forma, logrando encontrar un pequeño espacio para manifestar su voluntad y dijo:

-Niño, hazlo rápido…destruye este collar…y podremos ayudar al resto- volviendo a resistir otra descarga eléctrica.

-¡Marco, hazlo rápido!- dijo Star.

Severin se arrodillo recibiendo las descargas eléctricas tratando de mantener a raya, la nefasta influencia del collar de control mental mientras el castaño llegaba hasta el collar.

-El brazo derecho con la escama podrá resistir fácilmente esas descargas- señalo Crimson.

-Tampoco nos confiemos…ese artilugio puede ponerlo nuevamente en nuestra contra y atacarnos directamente- menciono Ren.

Solo eran cuestión de centímetro en liberar a Severin pero el graznido proveniente de Tobías interviniendo entre ambos, permitió volver a tomar control del legendario monstruo lobo por parte de los tres jóvenes.

-Ja…no pienses que será tan fácil- dijo Vivían con el control remoto en mano.

Sir Tobías empuñando sus espadas que las alzo sobre Marco mientras Severin estaba dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él.

-¡Marco!- dijo Star cargando en contra de sus oficiales portando su mazo de guerra con pinchos. –Debo transformarme rápido.

Los dos monstruos lanzaron sus ataques para quitar del camino al chico terrestre, antes de verlo sucumbir frente a los formidables oponentes. Una cuarta como inesperada presencia se sumo a la batalla al dar un salto lanzando continuos esferas mágicas que impactaron en ambos oficiales comenzando por Tobías que con solo recibir aquel ataque, cayo de espalda perdiendo sus dos espadas y en cambio Severin quedo bastante aturdido tratando de recuperarse como algo confundido.

Los presentes en el devastado campo de fuego vieron al responsable de salvar en el último segundo a Marco, que se unio a la batalla dispuesto a defender a sus correspondientes amos.

-¡¿Barko?!- dijo Marco apenas dando crédito de ver a su perro y el bebe grifo sobre su lomo que graznaba.

 _ **Desde Vivían.**_

-Ese perro- se dijo Vivían. –Entonces lo adoptaron y ahora cuidan de él…que patéticos.

La inventora de los collares de control mental estaba dispuesta a poner fin a todo lo concerniente con el derecho al trono e incluso sacar de su camino a su primo Dustin y su prima Priscilla para reclamarlo al final de la jornada-

-¡Hey!...eres idiota- dijo Priscilla empuñando su sable. –Marco debe estar intacto…solo debemos derrotar a Star, tampoco podemos pasarnos de la raya…estas exagerando todo.

-No puede ser- se dijo Vivían. –Solo estoy siguiendo lo acordando…eliminar a esos dos….y en especial a ese humano, me arruino con mi primer collar, no es culpa mía….si tienes algún patético interés sobre él, ese asunto tuyo.

-Tampoco debemos pelear entre nosotros….debemos derrotar a Star- intervino Dustin.

La joven Vivían tampoco deseaba compartir la gloria y el sabor de la victoria sobre obtener el derecho al trono, a pesar de carecer de cualquier habilidad mágica su inteligencia siempre había sido una gran cualidad y pensaba aprovecharla en todo instante.

-¡Gisela!- dijo Vivían.

La científica loca perteneciente al batallón centro su atención sobre Priscilla, descargando sobre la chica un golpe eléctrico gracias a su equipo que utilizaba en batalla dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡Maldita!- dijo Priscilla sufriendo la descarga viendo a Vivían sonreír por su traición. –Me la vas a pagar- perdiendo el conocimiento.

Dustin como sus sirvientas se quedaron impacto pero antes de tomar alguna decisión vieron a Jester lanzar una de las granadas preparadas especialmente para dejarlos inconscientes. En cambio desde el otro lado del devastado campo de fútbol ambos jóvenes observaron lo sucedido con dos de los tres primos de Star que cayeron completamente noqueados perdiendo todo rastro de conocimiento.

-¡Vivían!...los traicionaste- dijo Star.

-Claro…ellos pensaban hacer lo mismo conmigo…la boba de los animales y el señor modas….deseaban ponerte en tu lugar pero yo fui más lista y al terminar contigo…obtendré el derecho al trono del reino Butterfly…- viendo a Star y Marco. –¡Ataquen!...

Severin y Tobías al volver a ponerse de pie dispuestos, a reanudar el ataque sobre el castaño pero el perro de Mewni continuaba bombardeando a los dos monstruos.

La princesa Butterfly se abrió camino hacia Vivían enviando a Gisela como Jester para hacerle frente.

-¡Por ella!- ordeno Vivía percatándose de cómo el castaño lograba a duras penas esquivar el ataque de Severin y aferrarse al abrigo del monstruo lobo comenzando a correr en todas direcciones. –¿Qué planea?- se pregunto.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

El castaño luego de esquivar un ataque con bastante suerte encontró la oportunidad perfecta para lograr la liberación del poderoso Severin. El monstruo lobo trataba de deshacerse del castaño que continuaba firmemente sujetado del abrigo mientras el capitán del batallón de Star corría en todas direcciones pero Marco continuaba firmemente sujetado.

-Eso es- dijo Crimson.

-Bien hecho….esa oportunidad de distracción por parte de tu perro nos permitió ganar algo de tiempo….debes quitarle el collar y debe ser cuanto antes- señalo Ren.

El brazo carmesí del castaño le permitió tener un mejor agarre que finalmente logro posar su mano en el collar de control mental pero percibía con dicha extremidad algo de electricidad.

-Los choques eléctricos parecen un simple hormigueo- comento Marco sujetando firmemente el collar.

-Tienes una escama de dragón al interior de tu brazo…mientras la poseas será más fácil resistirlo pero debemos quitarle el collar- señalo Crimson.

-Solo trata de liberarlo- replico Ren.

Ambos se habían alejado hacia otro sector de la academia llegando hasta donde estaba emplazado los camerinos utilizados por el equipo de fútbol americano de la academia, ingresando bruscamente en aquel sitio seguido de un ojo espía de Mewni que fue testigo de toda la escena.

-No se puede quitar- se dijo Marco tratando de no soltarse pero las continuas embestidas por parte de Severin lo presionaban a mantenerse firmemente sujetado al collar. Los entes continuaban esperando ver la liberación del monstruo lobo pero el castaño al tratar nuevamente de quitar el collar fue tomado por sorpresa por parte de Severin al arrojarlo en contra de los casilleros.

-¡No!- se dijo Marco viendo al monstruo acercándose furiosamente hacia él. –¡Helix!- pronuncio al extender su brazo derecho viendo su única posibilidad de defenderse quedando completamente sorprendido por no ver ejecutado aquel hechizo.

-¡No puedes hacerlo!- dijo Crimson. –Solo hablamos de la teoría pero nunca de la práctica...debes al menos tratar concentrarte y visualizarlo.

Y dijo Marco con tres ocasiones:

-¡Helix!...

-¡Helix!...

-¡Helix!...

Los tres intentos resultaron ser un verdadero fracaso en especial al ser tomando de la armadura y nuevamente azotado en contra de los casilleros como la pared de los camerinos.

-La espada de nivel- dijo Ren.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la dama de las espadas trato de empuñar su espada siendo rápidamente desarmado y volviendo ser arrojado como azotado ya fuera contra los casilleros como las paredes.

-¡Helix!- dijo nuevamente Marco viendo su intento de convocar su primer ataque fallaba rotundamente. –Escudo mágico…- nuevamente fallo.

El monstruo lobo continuo arrojándolo y terminando esta vez en las duchas de los camerinos, rompiendo de paso varios azulejos que bajo estos se encontraban las cañerías, con solo verlo dicha instalación para el agua, dándose cuenta que aquellos collares emitían cierto grado de descarga eléctrica y suponiendo cierto escenario.

-Quizás, si tiene contacto con el agua pueda verse libre pero tampoco quiero lastimarlo…- se dijo viendo la cañería expuesta.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Crimson.

-Concuerdo- dijo Ren.

El castaño observo su brazo monstruo por unos segundos como la cañería necesitaba jugarse esa opción o podría terminar derrotado pero había dejado a Star enfrentarse a los restantes oficiales e incluso Barko había venido en su ayuda.

-Sí- respondió notando al monstruo lobo abrirse paso.

Severin clavo su mirada en el castaño dispuesto a lanzarse una vez más para llevarlo como su trofeo. Marco se apoyo en la pared esperando el ataque del monstruo que estaba decidido a terminar todo esto de una sola vez por toda.

-¡No te tengo miedo!- dijo Marco extendiendo su brazo monstruo. –Puede que mis dos hechizos que debía ejecutar fallaran pero eso no me importa….puede que seas más grande…e incluso estuve siendo apaleado…pero sigues siendo el capitán de Star y te pido perdón por esto….- con todas sus fuerzas canalizado en su brazo monstruo rompió la cañería en el momento preciso que Severin se abalanzo nuevamente hacia él.

El golpe de agua proveniente de la tubería impactado directamente en el monstruo que fue a parar en contra de la pared opuesta de las duchas y el collar de control mental al tener contacto con el agua, liberando una fuerte descarga eléctrica que afecto todo el monstruo pero destruyéndose en el proceso de sobrecarga.

-¡Creo que lo logre!- se dijo apoyándose en los azulejos.

-¡Ganamos!- dijeron al unisonó Ren como Crimson.

Tratando de ponerse nuevamente en pie se acerco hacia donde se encontraba el monstruo lobo notando que aun respiraba.

-¡Estúpido collar!- dijo Severin quitándose dicho objeto alrededor del cuello y viendo directamente a los ojos de Marco. –Gracias, niño…

-De nada- dijo Marco tratando de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero el monstruo lobo con un simple salto se reincorporo. –Soy Marco….amigo de Star.

-Sí, eres amigo de Star….eres mi amigo…y ahora debemos liberar al resto- contesto Severin.

 ** _Coincidentemente_** _ **, reino Butterfly, salón principal.**_

-¡Jajajajaja!- aquella carcajada proveniente del general Jerome sorprendió a todos los presentes en el salón del castillo Butterfly viendo a Marco. –Vean al "chico terrestre"…vencer al poderoso Severin con un truco bastante burdo…jajajajaja….- continuando con su estruendosa carcajada.

Las palabras del general provoco varios comentarios en voz baja, especialmente por ver como aquel chico terrestre de cabellera castaña resultaba ser un duro hueso de roer especialmente por enfrentar a Severin a pesar de vencerlo con una simple idea a un experimentado miembro de la armada real como del batallón de la malvada princesa. En cuanto los integrantes de la alta comisión de magia solo demostraban su odio hacia Marco notando la influencia de Alastor Crimson como la esgrima perteneciente a la dama de las espadas al tratar de defenderse.

-¡Jajajaja!...sin duda ese chico tiene un gran futuro por delante, incluso podría ser un gran caballero con el entrenamiento adecuado….jajajajaja…- Jermone continuo observando el combate y notando entre los presentes a Mike ansioso por luchar contra el castaño. –No te culpo, Mike- pensó.

En cambio la malvada reina Butterfly al colocarse de pie solo necesito aclarar su voz para obtener toda la atención de los presentes en el salón principal y dijo:

-General Jerome….reúna a un destacamento para ir a la tierra y usted ira en persona con una bolso de oro por los daños de esta batalla….la cual ya esta decida antes de tiempo.

-¡Como ordene, su majestad!- contesto Jerome viendo a Mike directamente a los ojos. –¡Sir Michael Marek!...vendrá como mi segundo al mando.

El joven caballero como otros caballeros del reino Buttefly, fueron elegidos en el acto para viajar a la tierra y traer de regreso a los tres jóvenes como los oficiales renegados leales a la princesa. Moon seguida de River y los miembros de la comisión de magia dejaron el gran salón con todos los invitados a la venganza en contra de Star provocando varios comentarios pero la malvada reina solo pensaba en su hija.

-Al menos tiene la ayuda necesaria…

 _ **De regreso al campo de fútbol, desde Star.**_

-¡Por ella!- ordeno Vivían.

La idea de un duelo de campeones se descarto de inmediato pero con el castaño tratando de liberar al legendario monstruo lobo se encontraban bastante apartados, debía mantener a raya a sus tres oficiales restante y esperar al castaño con su fiel capitán de regreso.

Star rápidamente cambio su arma transformándola en una lanza pero el monstruo ave se adelanto al dar cara mientras Barko con GrimClaw en su lomo continuaba atacando con sus rayos mágicos provenientes de sus fauces en contra de Gisela y Jester.

-¡Tobías!- dijo Star bloqueando los ataques de su caballero. –Soy yo Star….fuiste el segundo en unirte a mí y siempre te he respetado.

Lamentablemente el monstruo ave manejando con gran destreza sus dos espadas continuaba obligando a Star retroceder notando a Gisela y Jester avanzar lentamente hacia Barko.

-¡STAR!- se escucho a lo lejos. Cuando la malvada princesa como los tres oficiales vieron en dirección opuesta e incluso Vivían apenas daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-No puede ser- se dijo Vivían.

El legendario monstruo lobo traía consigo montado en su lomo al castaño pero con solo ver a Severin libre de su control, la balanza de la batalla cambio radicalmente presentándose al sitio.

-¡Atrás, insensato!- dijo Severin bloqueando el ataque de Tobías.

En cambio el castaño llego hasta donde se encontraba la princesa esperando sus órdenes.

-Traje refuerzos- dijo Marco.

-Y uno muy poderoso- contesto Star. –Capitán Severin y Marco mantengan ocupados a Tobías, Jester y Gisela.

-Yo iré por Gisela y Jester….¿puedes ocuparte de Tobías?- pregunto Severin a Marco.

-¡Claro!...si pude vencerte- contesto Marco.

-¡Jajajaja!...me debes la revancha niño- dijo Severin.

El legendario monstruo se abrió camino hasta donde se encontraba la científica loca como el bardo de la malva princesa, solo necesitaba contener por unos minutos demostrando su vasta experiencia militar al bloquear cada ataque de sus compañeros.

-¡Tranquilos, camaradas!- dijo Severin viendo de reojo al castaño portando su espada de nivel y haciendo frente al monstruo ave. –Nada de mal pero le falta entrenamiento.

El castaño bloqueaba cada ataque siguiendo las instrucciones de Ren y utilizando su brazo monstruo para lanzar algún ataque tratando de desarmar a Tobías.

-Izquierda y bloquea- dijo Ren.

-Y ataca con el brazo- dijo Crimson.

Vivían con ver la situación y viendo a Star acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella dispuesta a destruir el control remoto que dejo a un lado, tomando entre sus manos una granada especialmente preparada por ella y dijo:

-Al menos podremos irnos todos juntos.

-¡Hola, me recuerdas!- dijo Priscilla llevando entre sus manos una tabla perteneciente a las gradas y golpeando en la cabeza a la inventora. –Por traidora…

Luego de dejar fuera del combate a su prima Vivían como Dustin y sus sirvientas de la misma forma trato de tomar el control remoto para dominar a los tres oficiales restante pero dicho objeto ya estaba en manos de otra persona.

-¡Hola, Priscilla!- dijo Star destruyendo el control remoto mientras los tres oficiales restantes volvían a recuperar su libertad y viendo como un portal dimensional se abría frente a ellos.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

-Yo no me pienso rendir….o al menos que me lo pida Marco- señalo Priscilla sosteniendo la tabla de madera entre sus manos.

-¡Oh!...rayos le gusto a la loca- se dijo Marco viendo a Star avanzar hasta donde se encontraba su prima Priscilla y arrebatándole dicha tabla como sometiéndola.

-¡Marco es mío!...e incluso tiene un collar que lo hace de mi propiedad- señalo Star acercándose al castaño y mostrando el collar con una medalla de corazón. –Lo ves.

-¡Marco!...teníamos algo muy especial y me haces esto- dijo Priscilla mientras uno de los caballeros le colocaban las esposas y grilletes.

El general Jerome, Lady Henrietta, Mike y los caballeros que estaban presentes en la academia para llevar de vuelta a los jóvenes, las sirvientas y los cuatros oficiales e incluido Terry que miraba dicha escena con bastante desprecio.

-Vete de aquí, traidor- dijo Star apenas lo vio.

El joven caballero solo se limito a tomar distancia mirando con resentimiento hacia donde se encontraba sus cuatro antiguos cámaras, su hermano mayor charlando con el castaño y los demás caballeros terminando de colocar los grilletes a los correspondientes prisioneros.

-Solo son traidores- se dijo Terry.

Por otro lado la princesa había tenido un encuentro bastante con sus cuatros oficiales e incluso Marco fue presentado a ellos como el general Jerome al saludarlo. Los caballeros del reino Butterfly revisaban las cadenas mientras los tres jóvenes como las sirvientas fueron el primer grupo en partir hacia Mewni para recibir su castigo. En cuanto a los oficiales de la malvada princesa debían regresar a su respectiva prisión pero el general Jerome permitió unos minutos a Lord Severin y su esposa Lady Henrietta charlar.

-Me da gusto verla, princesa- dijo Jerome. –Y la veo algo más bronceada.

-Lo mismo, general Jerome- contesto Star.

El general al posar su mirada en el castaño que charla con Tobías, Mike, Gisela y Jester pero los caballeros encargados de escoltarlos tampoco deseaban interferir en aquella conversación.

-Un humano fue su carta del triunfo e incluso el reino lo vio sin duda…lo eligió correctamente- comento Jerome.

-Lo hizo bastante bien- contesto Star viendo hacia donde estaba el castaño y recordando lo sucedido luego del examen de historia. –Él peleo y me ayudo en mi peor momento- se dijo. Jerome observo a Severin como su esposa que estaban listos para regresar a Mewni pero el legendario monstruo lobo intercambio una mirada con él, comprendiendo de inmediato el mensaje que le estaba dando.

-¡Tienes unos minutos!- contesto Jerome.

Cuando Severin se acerco a Marco rápidamente lo tomo de sus ropas dedicándole un par de palabras antes de viajar hacia la prisión de los cristales.

-¡Marco!- comenzó Severin. –Quiero que lo escuches muy bien…ahora debes cuidarla, Star debe ser protegida, no importa contra quien debas pelear pero mientras estemos encerrados…es tu deber en cuidarla…me escuchas, ahora es tu obligación y si es necesario dar la vida por ella….¿entendido?- pregunto.

Marco se quedo suspendido en el aire al ser tomado por las ropas viendo de reojo a la malvada princesa.

-¡Lo juro!- contesto Marco.

-Confiamos en ti- dijo Jester.

-Cuídala, niño- señalo Gisela.

-Sí, fallas vendremos por tu cabeza- indico Tobías.

-Pero tienes nuestro respeto- dijo Severin. –Y vuélvete más fuerte.

Cuando finalmente quedaron nuevamente a solas en medio del devastado campo de fútbol americano de la academia, ambos jóvenes debía ir hablar con el director Skeeves para entregar la bolsa de oro enviada por Moon.

-Es mejor ir ahora, princesa Star- dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

Star se quedo en silencio esbozando una sonrisa pero sabía que a pesar de ver a sus viejos amigos que le ayudaron a fundar su batallón y dijo:

-Por supuesto- siguiendo al castaño, considerando que él había obtenido el respeto de sus antiguos oficiales. –Sin duda se lo merece como ser mi nuevo campeón- teniendo cierta idea al llegar a la residencia Díaz seguidos de Barko como Grimclaw.

* * *

 _ **Tras el arresto de Vivían, Priscilla, Dustin y sus sirvientas su destino estaría por definirse según el castigo ejemplar que diera la reina Moon Buttefly, en cuanto a los cuatros oficiales de la malvada princesa debía regresar a cumplir su condena en la prisión de los cristales para continuar su condena por toda la eternidad.**_

 _ **En cambio con los daños producidos en el combate, todo lo que fue alguna vez el campo de fútbol como algunos edificios dañados, la academia de Echo Creek tuvo que cancelar cualquier actividad académica, deportiva e incluso extra-curricular aprovechando el oro enviado por la malvada reina mientras la malvada princesa y su amigo regresaban a la comodidad de la residencia Díaz.**_

* * *

 _ **Prisión de los cristales.**_

Cuando Moon Butterfly seguida de los miembros de la comisión, un grupo selecto de caballeros del reino, River, Lady Henrietta, el general Jerome y los cuatros prisioneros que fueron tratados en todo momento con un gran respeto a pesar de su intento de traición en el pasado.

-Ojala...puedas dormir por las noches, maldito traidor- dijo Gisela.

-Púdrete Terry, sin duda eres una vergüenza para todo lo que significa ser un caballero- dijo Jester.

En cambio Severin como Sir Tobías miraban al joven caballero completamente decepcionado por sus decisiones y verlo lucir con orgullo su armadura de caballero.

-Ni la legendaria damas de las espadas, toleraría tal traición….ella se sacrifico por el reino y tú deshonra su legado, Terry Marek- comento Tobías.

Los restantes testigos solo se limitaron a escuchar las palabras de los tres oficiales pero Lord Severin que se había mantenido tranquilo en el trayecto hacia los niveles de máximas seguridad de la prisión de los cristales, solo aguardaba una pequeña oportunidad para decirle un par de cosas al joven caballero.

-¡Les recuerdo su posición, traidores!- contesto Terry a los continuos insultos de sus antiguos camaradas. Severin solo necesito un leve descuido por partes de los caballeros que lo estaban escoltando antes de romper sus esposas y abalanzarse sobre Terry.

-¡Traidores!- bufo Severin.

Los caballeros antes de poder tomar alguna medida fueron detenidos por la malvada reina que solo necesito alzar su mano y dijo:

-¡Alto!...yo no he dado tal orden.

El monstruo lobo con sus propias garras atrapo al joven caballero alzándolo cerca de un metro de altura dedicándole un par de palabras.

-Tú padre, abuelo…toda tu familia se dedico a servir con honor al reino pero mírate a ti…mocoso, solo eres una vergüenza para todo lo que significa ser un caballero del reino Butterfly, peleamos todos juntos como uno solo…vi caer a tu padre en batalla como un héroe le jure cuidar a sus dos hijos, recuerdo el día que tu hermano y tú fueron nombrados escuderos…luego tu hermano mayor se convirtió en caballero con tan solo 14 años….solo debías esperar tu momento- dijo Severin.

Terry solo se limito a mirar con desprecio al monstruo lobo como si se tratara de alguna clase de criminal.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto el joven caballero.

-¡No!- contesto. –Iré de regreso a mi encierro…esperare el momento de regresar juntos a todos los que vendiste por un título de caballero pero recuerda esto…la princesa tiene un nuevo campeón, ese chico fue capaz de dar cara tanto a Tobías como a mi….un terrestre logro lo improbable en liberarnos- señalo. –Pronto tendremos nuestra venganza…y deberás verle la cara a todos los que traicionaste.

Al soltar el joven caballero que recuperaba el aire y miraba con desprecio al monstruo lobo por sus palabras, la figura de la reina Moon se presento frente a él y dijo:

-Es aconsejable que esperes aquí…ellos realmente te odian- pero el joven caballero al ver a la comitiva continuar su camino sin él, llevo su puño hacia unos de los cristales mirando con gran resentimiento a los cuatros oficiales de la princesa. Al encontrarse en el nivel de máxima seguridad de la prisión de los cristales, los cuatros oficiales de la malvada princesa nuevamente se mostraron desafiante al ver a Rhombulus plantarse frente a ellos.

-¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo!- se dijo Severin viendo a Henrietta sonriendo antes de quedar nuevamente encerrado en el cristal como lo fueron Tobías, Gisela y Jester manteniendo una sonrisa siniestra por regresar nuevamente a su confinamiento sus últimas palabras fueron:

-¡Larga vida a la reina Star Butterfly!...-

Con los cuatros oficiales de la princesa de regreso al nivel de máxima seguridad, los presentes regresaron a la superficie de la prisión de los cristales pero la malvada reina dijo:

-Yo me quedare viendo al batallón de Star- lo cual resulto ser una mentira, exceptuando para su esposo que comprendía a la perfección el deseo de Moon de pasar unos momentos a solas en dicho lugar.

-Yo estaré con el resto esperando, Moon- señalo River.

-¡No debes tardar, Moon!- indico Hekapoo siguiendo al resto de los asistentes hacia la superficie.

Cuando Moon finalmente quedo a solas en el nivel de máxima seguridad de la prisión de cristales, toda su atención se centro en la puerta en la puerta opuesta a donde se encontraba el batallón de su hija permaneciendo nuevamente en su letargo. La reina Butterfly se quedo estudiando la puerta con el símbolo de una pica de color rojo por algunos segundos, antes de abrirla con el uso de su magia e ingresando al interior de dicha celda de máxima seguridad.

-¡Ha sido un tiempo, vieja amiga!- dijo Moon viendo un enorme cristal con su única prisionera atrapada en su interior y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

 _ **6 pm, Residencia Díaz.**_

Luego de su regreso a la residencia Díaz tras liberar a los oficiales de la malvada princesa, necesitaban tomar un merecido descansó y una ducha para dejar atrás su tan abrumadora jornada.

-Nunca me había quedado tanto tiempo para asearme- se dijo Marco saliendo de su cuarto vistiendo una camiseta de color, pantalones deportivos negro y calzando un par de zapatillas rojas.

El castaño descendió por las escaleras llevando su ropa sucia que había sido cubierta por lodo en medio de la batalla pero antes de poder llegar a la lavadora todas sus prendas de vestir su camino se vio interceptado por la malvada princesa.

-¡Tú!- dijo Star luciendo su vestido favorito de color morado con detalles en negro, llevando una diadema sencilla de plata, su largo cabello negro peinado acorde a su posición y un par de nuevos de botas negras en punta. –Necesito que también laves mi ropa…quedo asquerosa..luego de la batalla- señalo.

-¡De acuerdo!- contesto Marco notando la extraña actitud de Star.

-Eso sí fue raro- comento Crimson.

-Ni lo digas- secundo Ren.

Marco seguido de la pelinegra llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el cuarto de lavado que se ubicaba en una puerta lateral de la cocina, tras separar las prendas de vestir como agregar el detergente y programando el ciclo de lavado.

-¿Qué le sucede?- se pregunto notando el extraño comportamiento de la chica. –¿Qué opinan?- pregunto a los dos entes.

-Ni idea- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Él trataba de adivinar las razones del extraño comportamiento pero ella no mostraba alguna razón en concreto, le parecía que trataba de iniciar alguna conversación pero antes de poder decir algo, la puerta del cuarto de lavado fue cerrada como ser asegurada para evitar ser interrumpidos.

-Ehm…¿Star?- pregunto.

Tras acortar la distancia entre ambos invoco entre sus manos una pequeña caja de madera con un diseño bastante elaborado produciendo ciertos asombros en él.

-Ten- dijo Star mostrándose como si estuviera a punto de emitir algún discurso. –Este es un….es un…- tratando de articular las palabras deseada.

Marco fue testigo de los continuos intentos de la princesa en completar aquel discurso.

-Este presente- dijo nuevamente Star en su quinto intento de completar su discurso que solo continuaba articulando oraciones cortadas.

-¡Whoa!...sin duda le cuesta decir lo que planeaba- se dijo Marco viendo a la princesa tomar entre sus manos una hoja de papel.

-Esto es poco ceremonioso pero qué más da _…."Este es un presente por demostrar gran valor al hacer frente al peligro e incluso con la gran posibilidad de terminar muerto a dar cara a Lord Severin, líder de los monstruos lobos y Sir Tobías de los monstruos aves al servicio del reino Butterfly, bajo mi título de princesa del reino Butterfly te otorgo esta medalla al valor y te nombre como mi nuevo campeón"-_ concluyo Star. –Abre la caja, tiene tu medalla.

El castaño al abrir la pequeña caja se encontró con una medalla que reflejaba a la perfección el escudo de armas del reino Butterfly y con la palabra honor grabada.

-¡Felicidades!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Crimson como Ren.

Inesperadamente Star se acerco a él dándole un beso en la mejilla que fue tan fugaz como los astros y separándose de inmediato.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Crimson.

-Jajajaja….sin duda la princesa lo quiere- señalo Ren.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por algunos segundos quedando como si fueran de piedra.

-Gra….gracias- contesto finalmente Marco.

Star con solo oír aquella palabra recuperando el habla como su aura de superioridad y dijo:

-Tampoco es necesario agradecerme, puedo ser una ama muy generosa - girándose sobre sus pasos y quitando el seguro del cuarto de lavado observo nuevamente sobre su hombro al castaño hizo un breve comentario. –Y esos dos….ahora trabajan para mí como tú lo haces.

El castaño se quedo silencio escuchando los comentarios de sus dos singulares, las cuales fueron.

-Típico comportamiento de las princesas Butterfly- comento Crimson. –La princesa que conocí demostraba cierto carácter cuestionable.

-Ni lo digas- replico Ren. –Yo pensaba que esas dos princesas eran malvadas….una mocosa que solo le gustaba andar haciendo cosas extrañas por el castillo y la otra sin duda esa sonrisa resultaba ser algo incomodad pero Star digamos que lleva ese título a un nuevo nivel.

-En fin….mejor comienzo a preparar la cena- indico Marco mientras sus padre se encontraba en su negocio, su madre como hermana menor en las practica de patinaje artístico.

* * *

La malvada princesa luego de su pequeña charla con el castaño decidió retirarse a la comodidad de su habitación para descansar pero luego de tales sucesos al dar cara a sus primos y conociendo el destino de sus cuatros oficiales y amigos. Al recorrer el estante donde se encontraba varios libros entre ellos de historia, adivinación, ocultismo, filosofía, pociones e incluso un pequeño volumen sobre lobotomías siendo tomado por la princesa sin mencionar sus novelas que prefería mantener en lo más alto para evitar ciertas situaciones embarazosas.

-Lobotomías….de la dimensión de Mewni es bastante primitivo…una cuchara y un martillo…demasiado bárbaro para mi gusto.

Luego de la revelación por parte del castaño sobre sus dos inusuales acompañantes y sumado a la tabla mágica que los mostraban tan claro como el agua, considero la idea de realizar una lobotomía al castaño para entender de mejor forma aquellas entidades.

-Quizás esto- considero al ver otro tipo de lobotomía pero inesperadamente lo sucedido en el cuarto de lavado asedio su mente dejando el pequeño volumen de lado. –Tampoco puedo ser tan desagradecida.

-¡Oh!...lobotomía…sin duda es un tema fascinante…pero me pregunto para quien será aplicada.

-Hola, ¿Dónde estuviste metido?- pregunto Star.

El pequeño hombre azulado acomodo sus gafas de sol, flotando alrededor de la princesa esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

-Ya sabes….por aquí y por allá….pero realmente, veo que tienes dudas sobre aplicar la lobotomía.

-Solo era para leer algo ligero- contesto Star regresando el libro al estante. –Tampoco resulta ser muy buena idea- se dijo. Glossaryck al ser testigo de lo sucedido en el campo de fútbol de la academia solo se limito mostrar una sonrisa sencilla.

-Solo vino a decirte…que debo ausentarme…un par de horas, tengo una reunión urgente- señalo.

-Sí, como gustes- dijo Star utilizando su magia para traer hasta sus manos su novela ligera. –Yo continuare con mi lectura.

-Jajaja….realmente esa novela de romance gótico, ha tenido tu interés en los últimos 2 años…- señalo Glossaryck.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Star ocultando su rostro levemente ruborizado entre las hojas del libro.

-Ya va siendo hora de mi reunión- dijo Glossaryck abriendo un pequeño portal y antes de cruzar le dedico ciertas palabras a la joven princesa. –Te aconsejo no fantasear tanto con Marco…jajajaja…- riendo por su comentario. La princesa solo refunfuño por tales palabras e ignorando al hombre azulado continuando con su lectura.

 _ **Minutos después, nuevamente en la prisión de cristales.**_

-¡Realmente son un verdadero fastidio!- señalo Glossaryck.

El pequeño hombre azulado presentándose frente a la alta comisión de magia viendo sus rostros de preocupaciones por los más recientes sucesos.

-¡Balidos, balidos, balidos!- contesto Lekmet.

-Dice que tenemos serios problemas con la nueva mascota de Star- tradujo Rhombulus.

La comisión había sido testigo de los inusuales dones del castaño, especialmente por la presencia de Crimson que le había transmitido en parte sus poderes o mejor dicho la escama del dragón dimensional pero continuaba siendo para ellos, un peligro que debía ser tratado resuelto a la brevedad.

-¡Oh!...es sobre Marco, es un buen chico educado, le gusta hacer sus deberes temprano, juega uno que otro vídeo-juego terrestre, saca a pasear a su perro, ayuda a la señorita Andrea con sus deberes, en ocasiones Lord Rafael como Lady Angie suelen retrasarse en su negocio de productos mexicanos él prepara la cena….no veo razón alguna que sea un problema- contesto Glossaryck. –Y que Alastor Crimson y la legendaria Ren conocida por todos como la dama de las espadas suelen entrenarlo a diario pero nunca lo he visto ser irrespetuoso con el resto.

Glossaryck en ocasiones solía espiar al castaño en torno a su entrenamiento realizado por las entidades, simplemente se limitada a contemplar sus avances viendo los resultados finales al dar cara a Severin y Sir Tobías pero aun no podía realizar algo de magia siendo solo cuestión de tiempo.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Hekapoo dejando su vídeo-juego en pausa. –Te agrada…e incluso toda su familia.

-Ni me lo creo- se dijo Omnitraxus Prime.

-¡Hermano!- exclamo Rhombulus. –Realmente estas mal de la cabeza, ese chico tiene a Crimson…es un verdadero peligro.

Glossaryck solo se limito a girar los ojos y colocar sus gafas de sol sobre la cabeza observando al singular grupo.

-¡Odio hacer esto pero ustedes me han obligado!- señalo.

Los miembros de la comisión de magia antes de poder defenderse de alguna forma fueron a dar en contra de los cristales que conformaban las paredes del hogar de Lekmet como Rhombulus.

-¡Balidos!- dijo Lekmet a modo de protesta.

-¡Hey!...¿acaso estas mal de la cabeza?- pregunto Hekapoo.

La gran diferencia de poderes entre ellos y Glossaryck resultaba ser abrumadora, el pequeño hombre azulado solo necesito chasquear sus dedos para dejarlos completamente inhabilitados con sus poderes.

-Creo que es tiempo de dejar algo muy en claro- dijo Glossaryck con sus ojos destellando de ira. –Ustedes se buscaron todo este problema, tampoco resulta ser mi responsabilidad…..se lo advierto por última vez dejen de actuar como "niños"…

Liberando a la comisión de magia y volviendo a retomar su aura de completa serenidad.

-¡Sí, me disculpan debo regresar a la tierra…va siendo hora de la cena!- señalo.

Cuando los cuatro miembros de la comisión lograron finalmente en recuperarse del pequeño ataque de Glossaryck, solo necesitaron un par de miradas comprendiendo a la perfección que necesitaban un plan B.

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto Omnitraxus.

 _ **En punto más alejado de todas las dimensiones, en el reino de la magia.**_

-Qué hermoso sueño…

A diferencia de otros seres mágicos que con solo pisar dicho sitio, sus memorias se veían completamente afectada pero ella como los pocos de su ancestral especie al borde de la extinción solían verse inmunes y hasta descansar con total tranquilidad en dicho sitio antes de continuar sus viajes por las incontables dimensiones. Tras reincorporarse desplegó sus enormes alas, abriendo en los cielos un portal dimensional y emprendiendo el vuelo.

-Debo resolver varios asuntos pendientes….luego iré a ver a Crimson a la tierra- lanzando una carcajada abandonando el reino de la magia.

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo queridos lectores, espero que la espera no fuera tan agobiante. Realmente admito que fue un capitulo bastante divertido como dinámica al ir redactarlo pero siendo sincero fue un gran trabajo en materia creativa.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugarqueen97:** Jajajaja…el resto fue aplastado por un malvavisco gigante xd. Como dice Priscilla el megáfono estaba en descuento, sin duda Jackie es muy agradable, digamos que Priscilla es algo más alocada que Star y nuevamente sobre Jackie ella sabe pelear de un modo muy diferente.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Sobre la vajilla sin duda era horrible y muy antigua. En el capitulo anterior tuvimos varias menciones de algunos aspectos especialmente con ciertos que estaban detrás de escena, con lo visto especialmente varios cambios de personalidad vamos viendo una historia que tiene su propia esencia ya vimos las personalidades por parte Glossaryck como los miembros de la comisión.

Sobre los primos de Star podemos decir que ellos siempre se han mantenido en gran parte de su vida en el reino Butterfly a diferencia de la propia Star que ha viajado a varias dimensiones, ella pudo identificarla sin mayores problemas.

Sobre Marco y Star solo es algo de tiempo.

 **Claudiozero777:** Creo que en los puntos de arriba se explica en parte ciertos sucesos, pero la parte dos que dice sobre Jackie como creo que serian varios lectores que dirían algo así realmente me dio risa. Sobre la teoría que das al final se ven varios power up demasiado concentrando en lo personal prefiero darles un mejor desarrollo pero igual me recordó a varios videojuegos donde sucede eso, gracias por leer.

 **Cohenn:** Sin duda fue una dura batalla en vario aspectos, especialmente al enfrentar a ellos cuatros. Sin dices varias teorías interesantes pero ya vimos como quedo todo en este capítulo.

 **Lechu D:** Interesante opinión pero ya tenía en mente como todos se iba a desarrollar pero igual fue interesante leer lo que dijiste.

 **Mariaguabj1** **:** Gracias, querida lectora por sumarte.

 **Retomando lo siguiente he visto en este fic como en los otros un gran crecimiento en reviews, favoritos y seguir en cada uno de ellos. Sin duda todo el trabajo ha valido la pena como en cada una de mis historias, solo digamos que mi atención estuvo centrada en la publicación de esta nueva actualización y en el tráiler "War of the Spark Official Trailer – Magic: The Gathering"…que fue lanzando hoy a nivel mundial, el cual si desean pueden verlo y pueden poner ese mismo título que acabo de decir en el buscador de youtube…y disfrutar…lo cual considero ese tráiler perfecto….claro eso es parte de mis interés personales. Otro punto ha sido en este mes de Marzo…mi trabajo en mis historias independientes, las cuales pueden buscar en Fictionpress donde he publicado varias e incluso una muy querida autora de los fic de Star, ha leído y puede dar fe de eso…pueden buscarme con mi mismo pseudónimo en dicha pagina.**

 **Tras compartir alguna "opiniones" en general como "reflexiones"…..El siguiente capítulo se titula El Estrés Mágico De Star, luego de ese capítulo tendremos una nueva entrada del diario de Star reflexionado sobre todo lo sucedido.**

 **La imagen no pertenece pero como pueden ver es una idea de cómo se vería Gisela, todos los agradecimientos a su autor y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Antes de finalizar….solo le diré que preparen sus corazones y mente….se viene algo grande, en otras de mis historias….(risa malvada).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola lectores "The Evil Princess Star Butterfly", les saludos cordialmente trayendo con ustedes y por medio de un pequeño cambio en la estructura de la publicación.** **En especial con esta nueva actualización que resulta ser el cierre de la primera parte de la historia y en el siguiente mes ósea en Mayo tendremos de forma oficial el comienzo de la segunda parte de la primera temporada, como mencione tendremos una nueva entrada al diario de Star como su percepción en torno a su vida en la tierra y otros sucesos que todos desean saber, sin más que decir iniciamos esta pequeña actualización:**

* * *

 **Segunda Entrada Del Diario De La Princesa**

(Pensando….garabateando un dibujo sin sentido y escribiendo)….. _Han pasado cerca de tres días o mejor dicho debe decir "Querido diario"….eso suena mejor, antes de iniciar con este registro..._

 _En estos días me encuentro en la residencia Díaz, luego del ataque de mis primos que destruyeron por completo el campo de fútbol como los vestidores por la pelea ocasionada entre Marco y Severin….aparentemente este lunes debemos retomar nuestras actividades en la academia...yo creo que pasara al menos una semana antes de regresar, en lo personal tampoco me molesta estar aquí en mi habitación o ir a clases….lo admito sinceramente... igual he aprendido algo en mi estadía en la tierra.…disfruto ir a química, idiomas y gimnasia lo cual en lo personal me ayuda liberar algo de tensión…en cambio en las otras clases ni siquiera demuestro mi interés simplemente al tener un examen le copio a Marco y eso me recuerda que en el examen de historia obtuve un B+….lo cual es bueno, en cambio una B-…fue la calificación de Marco...es algo irónico él respondió ambos exámenes._

 _Regresando al asunto de la academia y digamos que Marco ha estado ayudando al señor Díaz en la tienda de la familia… la próxima semana sale a la venta un vídeo-juego que ha estado esperado desde hace meses…sin las clases trabaja turnos completos, en cambio yo he estado leyendo mis libros que hablan de las lobotomías y ver cómo funciona esos "dones"….ayer por la tarde, le realice una serie de preguntas, lo cual esos dos entes simplemente le transmitieron a Marco las siguientes palabras:_

 _-No es nada personal princesa pero nosotros estamos del lado de Marco._ (Crimson).

 _-Tampoco trabajamos para ti, nuestra lealtad es para Marco._ (Ren).

 _Luego de esas respuestas, le dije a Marco que fuera a lavar mi ropa interior a mano como castigo. Acaso esos dos entes no comprende la estricta jerarquía en que ellos son mis sirvientes por estar con Marco, ellos deben aprender que soy su dueña….y ese collar lo prueba…esa misma noche me escabullí a la habitación de él para realizar la lobotomía, no puede llevarla a cabo…simplemente se veía…tranquilo al estar dormido... me quede como 30 minutos en silencio viéndolo y luego regrese a mi habitación._

(Cambio de página)… _dejare ese asunto de los entes en la cabeza de Marco de lado por algún tiempo. Aprovechando mis días estuve estudiando mi libro de hechizo, ya saben ese gigante volumen antiguo herencia de mi familia, estudiando sobre la crianza de los Grifos realmente alguien se tomo el tiempo... al menos son una 15 páginas que explican la forma de educarlos y de paso tuve que comprar por espejo dimensional, un par de disfraces de grifo para simular que somos los "verdaderos padres" de GrimClaw y recientemente le ha entrado por pelear con las ardillas que merodean por el exterior de la casa….e intento arrancarle la cabeza avuna... pero logro en escapar._

 _Esa es la razón por la cual debo leer como educarlo, Glossaryck nos explico que debemos imponer nuestra autoridad como padres sustitutos, o al crecer estará en todo momento desafiándonos._ _GrimClaw al menos se comporta con Barko que lo ve como su hermano mayor y eso resuelve en parte la crianza._ _Hace un par de horas estuve charlando con mi prima Rosalía siendo testigo del castigo de mis primos por fallar nuevamente, se eligió a un grupo de caballeros que discutieron con mi madre sobre el destino de Priscilla, Dustin y Vivían._

 _Luego de un par de días deliberación emitiendo un decreto real sobre el destino de mis primos siendo Priscilla que obtuvo un castigo…o como podría decirlo una baja condena destinada al servicio de limpiezas al interior del castillo, por otro lado Dustin fue enviado a una especie de "campamento" para miembros de la nobleza y Vivían deberá pasar una temporada reflexionando sobre lo que hizo. E incluso me comentado sobre la amenaza de Severin hacia Terry...que le relato Mike..._

 _Desearía ver esa escena e incluso pagaría por estar en la primera fila como el resto de mi batallón para darle una lección por traicionarnos...creo que olvido los códigos de un ejercito y su camaradería..._

 _(Cambio de página)….recientemente he recibido algunas invitaciones para ir a cenar al Inframundo…simplemente llega el mensajero con la propuesta e inmediatamente incinero su mensaje enviando a modo de respuesta las siguientes palabras:_

 _-No me interesa y prefiero estar cristalizada que ir al inframundo..._

 _Esos mensajes provienen de los padres de Tom, luego del pequeño incidente con Andrea que rompió su cuerno, tuvieron que gastar una gran fortuna en el especialista de los cuernos….recuerdo que en mi infancia….mi madre me explico que los demonios debíamos mantenerlos hasta cierto punto de nuestro lado, en realidad nunca ha existido la confianza hacia ellos….según se ha especulado…están esperando el momento indicado para iniciar una invasión a gran escala y conquistar a los demás reinos de Mewni pero parece que requieren algo más para dar inicio a su plan maestro._

 _Cuando tenía 10 años estuve sufriendo de insomnio por un tiempo, al tenerlo siempre elegía un libro de la biblioteca del castillo y pasar mis noches leyendo….una vez leí sobre algo llamado "Luna sanguinaria"…o…."Luna de sangre"….no recuerdo muy bien el nombre estaba algo borroso pero el resto del texto se podía entender en que los demonios cada 667 años, celebran ese evento que resulta ser una fuente de poder mágica ilimitada que desean obtener...en cada oportunidad pero en los últimos ciclos que se han efectuado se ha visto interrumpido su plan….el libro hablaba sobre algo de una Gran Vorágine, Tétrica Tempestad , Lamento Invernal y Tornado Insaciable._

 _Le pregunto a madre y Glossaryck….ellos intercambiaron una mirada y me dijeron al mismo tiempo:_

 _-Eres muy joven para esos temas._

 _Creo que ha sido una de las pocas veces que he visto a mi madre como Glossaryck en mostrarse algo preocupado por mencionar aquellos nombres. Lo siguiente que recuerdo de dicho libro resulta ser unas ilustraciones que habían sido arrancadas, al seguir avanzado encontré los ciclos lunares dibujados….siempre me pregunto bajo que razonamiento decidieron eliminar esos dibujos…en fin quizás solo fue alguien con medio cerebro._

 _(Cambio de página)….la ultima parte también fue arrancada pero al revisar otros libros, solo en ese pude encontrar lo referente a esa luna sangrienta o como se llame…pero un tiempo después ese libro también desapareció y nunca pudo dar el...hasta el día de hoy._

 _Siendo honesta….en mi noviazgo con Tom, algunos miembros de mi familia me aconsejaban casarme con él pero luego rompí con él...siendo en un baile, el fin de nuestra relación..._ _….jajajajaja aun recuerdo su cara me trajo un enorme ramo de flores, mis subordinados de mi batallón se dieron el lujo de reírse en su cara, claro luego de esos nos fuimos a saquear y obtener riquezas….como extraño esa sensación de conquista, asaltar y el sabor de la victoria….qué tiempos aquellos._

 _El rey Dave Lucitor trato de interceder pero finalmente me fui a resolver mis asuntos y luego simplemente….continúe con mi vida…..en ocasiones ese tonto de Glossaryck me suele gastar bromas con Marco…o mejor…dicho…._ (complicándose, sonrojada y borrando la línea anterior).

 _Marco es mi sirviente, nuevo campeón y punto final del asunto….no diré nada más sobre él, claro que me gusta como se le ve su collar y exhibió su medalla en la cena de esa noche._

(Cambio de página)…. _cambiando de tema, esta mañana a primera hora recibí una copia de mi revista favorita llamada Adolescencia Malvada….ya saben es de esas revistas para adolescentes y todo eso…pero completamente malvada…tiene diversos artículos como consejos de bellezas, venganzas personales, concursos, encuesta, secciones de ventas por catalogo pero este número resultaba ser muy especial….(grito de fan)….al ser el aniversario de la revista numero 13º…_

 _Contiene una entrevista exclusiva con las hermanas Jynx`s…soy su fan numero 1º….ellas incluso son mercenarias…nunca han fallado un trabajo suelen llegar a sus objetivos ocupando su maldad y destruyendo todo a su paso…..no les importa torturar, hacer explotar castillos y conquistar una nación….conozco toda su historias, sus comienzos e incluso tengo toda su mercancía eso incluye carteles, sus tarjetas coleccionables, su maquillaje oficial y hasta su gorra oficial autografiada….cada hermana puedo controlar un poder en especial como el relámpago, el hielo y el viento que al combinar sus poderes crean una tormenta que deja sin opciones a sus enemigos….he memorizado todos sus ataques...siempre he deseado conocerlas en personas….y juro por mi título de princesa que lo lograre algún día._

 _(Cambio de página)….recientemente me he dado cuenta que algunos de los matones de Ludo se encuentran merodeando por los alrededores pero simplemente son una banda de payasos, esos monstruos son mucho más débiles en comparecían a los monstruos de mi reino._

 _Con tanta emoción en torno a los sucesos de mi victoria como el regreso al encierro de mis oficiales, solo espero el día en que pueda liberarlos pero aun debo descubrir el secreto de los cristales de Rhombulus…ya va siendo algo tarde…me puse a escribir y pronto será la medianoche…creo que volveré a escribir cuando sucedan más cosas interesantes….(bostezo)…a primera hora de la mañana debo salir con la señora Díaz….me menciono algo que debemos ir a repartir algunos productos de la tienda del señor Díaz y vendrá con nosotros Andrea….será un día de chicas, en cambio el señor Díaz y Marco se quedaran trabajando….mejor me voy a dormir….quizás escriba en un par de semanas algo nuevo…¿Qué más podría suceder?...en tan poco tiempo._

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo de la segunda parte de la temporada ósea en Mayo.**

 **Antes de cerrar este capitulo que marca el fin como el comienzo de nuevas historias, espero que la disfrutaran donde salió cierta información a futuro en torno a ciertos sucesos, como aclarar algunos puntos con ciertos personajes pero ellos tendrán que volver** **en algún momento quien sabe todo puede suceder y ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Guest 1:** Gracias, en realidad si te das cuentas Marco le falta conocer la práctica solo sabe la teoría. Note todas esas referencias que dijiste pero en el fondo la historia está enfocada en otro aspecto.

 **Sugar:** Gracias, sin duda lo trato mejor. Sin duda ese beso importante pero falta para ciertos bastante para algo más concreto pero sobre Moon que conoce Eclipsa es algo que debemos explorar aún y tendremos un largo tiempo antes de eso.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Esos giros hasta yo quede sorprendido, pero al menos Priscilla pudo hacer algo de bien con la tabla al noquear a Vivían. Marco se merecía la medalla luego de su esfuerzo e incluso electrocuto a un monstruo lobo. Glossaryck se da cuenta de ciertas cosas pero sin duda prefiere que la comisión lidie con sus problemas y que Marco no pueda hacer magia necesita algo de ayuda.

Sobre el peso de nuestras decisiones saldrá a finales de mes el nuevo capítulo.

 **Guest 2:** Gracias por tus palabras.

 **Claudiozero777:** Muchas gracias, llevare el desarrollo a un ritmo bastante tranquilo en especial con el asunto de la comisión de magia, las posibles consecuencias y todo el resto de lo que debe venir en la segunda parte de la historia y las preguntas tendrá su respuesta.

 **Cohenn:** Como dije en el principio tampoco deseaba incluir power ups y exceder algunas situaciones, aun tenemos la segunda mitad de la temporada y con ciertos personajes ya conocidos como nuevos, y sobre la relación de Severin con la familia Butterfly se va a ir aclarando.

 **Espero que disfrutaran este cierre y en Mayo iniciamos de forma oficial la segunda parte con el capitulo El Estrés Mágico De Star, tengo ciertas nociones pero prefiero trabajarla con calma.**

 **Es posible que se pregunte que viene ahora solo les diré que ya llevo escrito unas 9 páginas del capítulo de "A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer", solo les diré que ni se imaginan lo que viene pero falta trabajo en ciertas secuencias como puntos de vistas. (Risa malvada)…sin mayores palabras me despido, nos vemos lectores.**

 **(Risa malvada).**

 **(Risa malvada).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola lectores de The Evil Princess Star Butterfly, es Mayo y eso solo significa que iniciamos la segunda parte de la primera temporada de forma oficial.**

 **Como mencione en el capitulo numero 15, en el cual publique el Opening, Ending y una pequeña lista de capítulos que veremos, siguiendo el programa que he establecido iniciamos esta segunda parte con el "El Estrés Mágico de Star"...**

 **Eso me lleva que en las próximas actualizaciones algunas podrán ser "extensas" o "breves" dependiendo del capítulo que deba desarrollar sumando que tendremos dos entradas adicionales al diario de Star y a la "breve historia de Mewni"...**

 **Tras aclarar los puntos ya mencionados que veremos en esta temporada, vayamos con el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de la temporada e iniciamos:**

* * *

 _ **Noche, habitación de Star.**_

El reloj en la pared de la habitación privada de la malvada princesa marcaba cerca de la media noche. Había sido un día completamente normal comenzando por el típico desayuno servido por Angie, posteriormente con Marco y Andrea asistieron a clases, luego regresaron a la residencia Díaz, copio los deberes del castaño, la cena de cada noche y era la hora de irse a dormir.

A pesar que gran parte de los habitantes dormían plácidamente, la malvada princesa con cepillo en mano peinaba su larga cabellera negra. En su infancia su madre antes de ir a dormir se presentaba en su habitación ayudándola a peinarse siendo unos de sus pocos recuerdos felices, a pesar de la extraña relación madre e hija.

Siempre debía contar hasta cincuenta, posteriormente mecía suavemente su cabeza provocando que la larga y brillante cabellera negra fuera un verdadero espectáculo.

-¡Y 50!- se dijo Star sentada frente al espejo de su tocador personal y su cabello danzaba. –Perfecto…- su pijama consistía en un largo camisón de color negro con un cráneo estampado en este. Luego de dejar su cepillo para el cabello, observo su rostro tratando de encontrar alguna espinilla o defecto que debiera eliminar con algunos de sus productos de belleza.

-Realmente eres como tu madre… siempre viéndose en el espejo antes de ir a dormir y revisando su cabello como su cara- comento Glossaryck llevando entre sus manos una gaseosa de cola. –O quieres que traiga a Marco para que de su opinión- esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Star solo se limito a expresar una mueca de disgusto, hacia el pequeño hombrecillo azulado que bebía rápidamente su bebida.

-Jaja… eso ni siquiera me produjo gracia...- contesto Star girándose hacia donde se encontraban su mentor mágico. –Déjalo dormir… solo merece… y un sirviente debe descansar.

Glossaryck solo se limito a invocar una segunda gaseosa de cola pero antes de continuar su camino, aquel insignificante pero realmente imperceptible hilo blanco entre la larga cascada de color negro perteneciente a Star atrajo su atención.

-Tienes una cana… en el lado derecho- señalo Glossaryck.

-¿Una cana?- se pregunto y confirmando la palabras del pequeño genio. –Imposible…

Al encontrar dicha cana la siguió y al levantar su cabello por detrás de la oreja en el lado derecho, se encontró con cientos y cientos de canas blanca. Glossaryck al estudiar el cabello de la princesa solo dijo:

-Eso le he visto antes pero ha sido un buen tiempo….- comento.

* * *

 **El Estrés Mágico de Star**

 _ **En cambio, en la mente de Marco.**_

Crimson tomo otra carta y la agrego a su mano, Ren observaba en silencio al legendario hechicero y por el castaño estudiaba su mano de cartas.

-¿Quién va?- pregunto Ren.

En principio resultaba ser la típica reunión para hablar sobre cómo llevar a cabo, los hechizos del castaño pero luego de reunirse, terminaron jugando a las cartas en el interior de la mente e invocando un mazo de cartas, una mesa y sillas.

-¡Hey!- dijo nuevamente Ren. –Apuesten señores…. Yo apuesto 15 fichas- moviendo sus fichas al centro de la mesa.

-Yo igualo tus 15 fichas- contesto Crimson y centrándose en el castaño. –¿Marco?- pregunto.

El castaño observo su mano como a los entes que esperaban su respuesta y dijo:

-Pago las 15….

-Jajaja… señores yo gano- mostrando su mano compuesta solo por pares. –Vengan con mamá….

-¡Alto!...- dijo Crimson mostrando su manos. –Flor…

-Lo dudo- dijo Marco revelando su mano resultando ser una escalera real de color y formas de picas. –Yo gano…- adueñándose de todas las fichas.

Crimson solo se limito a expresar su sorpresa por ver a Marco ganar y en cambio Ren se coloco de pie posando sus manos en la mesa que volteo con toda su furia por perder.

-Eso es trampa- protesto Ren. –Y ya me canse de este juego…

-Uy… que mala perdedora- señalo Crimson. –¿Quién te enseño a jugar de esa forma?- pregunto al castaño.

-Mi abuela Linda… suele ir a las Vegas regularmente en su motocicleta- contesto. –Cuando tenía 8 años… ella se rompió el tobillo pasando un tiempo aquí en Echo Creek… y como se quedo con nosotros aprovecho la oportunidad en enseñarme… pero en el último tiempo ha tenido la prohibición de acercarse algunos casinos por contar cartas- comento.

-Ya veo… ¿qué es contar cartas?- pregunto Crimson.

-Básicamente es aplicar un cálculo a la hora de jugar combinado con las probabilidades- logro contestar antes de ser tomado de su pijama compuesto por una camiseta sin mangas de color celeste y pantaloncillos de géneros oscuros.

-¡Escucha amigo!- dijo Ren con daga en mano. –No sabes con quien te estás metiendo es posible que hicieras trampas…

 _-¡MARCO!..._

Los tres con solo ir esa voz autoritaria proveniente del exterior, intuyeron de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-¡Star!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Marco despertó abruptamente se encontró con la malvada princesa sujetándolo de su pijama y continuando con su llamado.

-¡Despierta!... inútil sirviente… estas durmiendo y tenemos una verdadera emergencia… claro te vas con tus amigotes a perder el tiempo en tu mente…y te olvidas completamente de mí- dijo Star.

-¡Whoa!... parece realmente alterada- dijo Crimson.

-Sin duda- secundo Ren.

La malvada princesa continúo jalando de las ropas de dormir del castaño que trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, ella explicaba rápidamente pero él apenas lograba comprender algunas de las palabras pero antes de poder seguir ambos jóvenes fueron separados por la magia de Glossaryck que levitaron por los aires por algunos segundos antes de hablar.

-Primero que todo… no es bueno despertar a las personas, segundo debes hablar civilizadamente y tercero necesito que te calmes, Star- el pequeño genio observo a la malvada princesa con cierto reproche. –¡Star!... necesito que estés tranquila y lo que le sucede a tu cabello es algo que he visto en algunas ocasiones…e incluso Marco debe saberlo…por ser tu campeón.

El castaño observo a la malvada princesa recuperando su aura de autoridad y mostrándose algo más relajada luego de las palabras de Glossaryck.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?- pregunto finalmente Marco.

Star lanzo una mirada asesina por la pregunta hacia el castaño e imaginando un sinfín de posibilidades, pero nuevamente el hombre azulado solo lanzo un suspiro y solo necesito alzar su mano revelando, la parte posterior de la oreja derecha, exhibiendo los cabellos blancos ocultos entre la melena oscura de la malvada princesa.

-Se llama estrés mágico- indico Glossaryck. –Esto sucede a usuarios de la magia… o mejor dicho 1 de cada 10.000…. Que se puede canalizar de diversas formas pero en este caso, este denominado estrés resulta que se "libero" en tu cabello.

-El enano azul dice la verdad- susurro Crimson a Marco. –Y la princesa tiene mucho poder que logra canalizar con suma facilidad pero necesita controlar sus poderes de mejor forma con el entrenamiento adecuado.

-¿Cómo hago desaparecer estas canas?- pregunto Star manteniendo la calma con cierta dificultad.

-¿Existe algún método?- pregunto Marco.

Glossaryck con un leve chasquido de sus dedos invoco una pizarra, algo tiza para explicar lo que estaba sucediendo y liberando a los jóvenes.

-Solo pongan atención y necesito que estén tranquilos- indico él. –¿Recuerdas la historia de tu nacimiento?- pregunto a Star.

-Sí, mi madre me la contó por lo menos unas cien veces- contesto Star de mala gana.

-¿Qué sucede con tu nacimiento?- pregunto Marco confundido como Crimson y Ren que pusieron atención.

-Entonces serán 101 veces- contesto Glossaryck. –Todo comenzó en una noche de tormenta…

El nacimiento de la malvada princesa resulto ser en una inesperada tormenta con fuertes lluvias, vientos que se llevaban a las personas y tormenta eléctricas por aproximadamente tres días, la malvada reina soporto las contracciones e incluso su magia se vio inestable por esos días. En la llegada del cuarto día tras superar los peores dolores finalmente pudo lograr dar a luz a la joven princesa pero en sus primeros minutos de nacida provoco un ataque mágico siendo controlado por el propio Glossaryck.

El castaño observo de reojo a la princesa sin perder cada palabra de la historia retomando que luego del nacimiento de Star, la malvada reina estuvo en un delicado estado de salud por al menos tres meses antes de poder retomar sus funciones. En los años venideros de la princesa al ir demostrando sus poderes mágicos su entrenamiento comenzó superando los principios básico en cuestión de días y continuando con series más avanzadas de dicha disciplina.

-En resumidas cuentas por casi 17 años, has canalizado la magia en grandes cantidades muchos de tus hechizos suelen ser bastante poderosos que rivalizarían con tu madre con cierta facilidad pero tu magia es algo "salvaje"... por eso tu cabello lentamente ira tornándose blanco… he visto a otros sufrir por su estrés mágicos pero al menos se manifestó en una edad temprana… mientras yo esté aquí, solo debes confiar en mí- viendo a Star seguir su camino fuera de la habitación del castaño.

-Yo sola lo voy a resolver- contesto Star.

El castaño antes de poder lograr corta el paso a la malvada princesa, nuevamente el hombrecillo hablo.

-Ella quiere resolver este asunto por su cuenta… su cabello se irá tornando blanco pero será necesario enseñarle en administrar mejor sus poderes como la magia que tome para ellos- flotando fuera de la habitación. –Ya va siendo hora de ir a dormir, buenas noches…

Marco con solo la compañía de los dos entes quedo a solas en su cuarto y se pregunto:

-¿Alguna idea?...

-Yo te aconsejo esperar- contesto Ren.

-Concuerdo- secundo Crimson.

* * *

 _ **Por los siguientes cuatro días, la malvada princesa se mantuvo al interior de su cuarto privado, buscando alguna clase de respuesta a su estrés mágico y comiendo pequeñas porciones de comidas en medio de su ardua búsqueda e incluso Glossaryck se venía completamente incapaz en hacer entrar en razón a Star.**_

* * *

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek, gimnasia.**_

-Y básicamente eso sucedió- concluyo Marco tras explicar a sus amigos sobre lo sucedido con Star y su ausencia en la academia en los últimos días. –Tampoco quiere salir de su cuarto…

-No inventes- dijo Jackie.

-¡Vaya!... parece ser un gran problema- secundo Janna.

-¿Eso es contagioso?- pregunto Alfonzo.

-Yo tengo todas mis vacunas puestas- comento Fergunson recibiendo por parte de la rubia con la banda azul-neón en su cabello un palmazo. –¡Auuuuuch!... eso dolió… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto.

-Por idiota… solo mira a Marco parece preocupado- señalo Jackie como el resto del grupo observo al castaño algo pensativo.

-¿Qué opinan chicos?- se dijo el castaño a los dos entes.

-Ella tampoco ha querido salir de su cuarto… y cada vez que nos acércanos nos grita- comento Crimson.

-No te culpo… ella eligió encerrarse en sí misma- señalo Ren.

El castaño solo limito a expresar una mueca por las palabras de los entes e ignorando el comentario proveniente por parte de Fergunson como posterior palmazo en la nuca del pelirrojo por parte de Jackie.

-¡Hey!- dijo Jackie. –El maestro va a pasar la lista… y tampoco desearas quedar en ausente- señalo.

La clase del castaño se encontraban en las dependencias del gimnasio mientras el entrenador Nicholson, un hombre alto, robusto y de cabellera corta color marrón vestido con ropa deportiva pasaba lista al grupo de estudiante pero al llegar al nombre de Star y percatándose de su ausencia.

-¿Dónde está la emperatriz de la oscuridad?- pregunto y viendo a Marco. –¡Díaz!...

-Ella es indispuesta- contesto Marco.

-¿Indispuesta?- pregunto el entrenador arqueando una ceja. –Ni siquiera una nota de excusa…o una llamada… te recomiendo que justifique su ausencia lo antes posibles, tampoco me gusta recibir una reprimenda por parte de Skeeves y prefiero evitar una charla con tú madre- sintiendo un escalofrió en toda la espina dorsal luego de la última vez que trataron en persona.

-¡De acuerdo!- contesto Marco. –Sin duda aun no supera la última charla con mamá…- se dijo.

Tras concluir la revisión de la lista de clase, el entrenador Nicholson como primer ejercicio le designo realizar un trote ligero de al menos 10 minutos, antes de pasar a otras secuencias de ejercicio más rigurosas.

Jackie Lynn Thomas como el resto de los chicos iniciaron el trote, manteniéndose al lado del castaño para charlar sobre la ausencia de la malvada princesa en los últimos días.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- pregunto Jackie corriendo junto a Marco.

-No- contesto Marco. –O mejor dicho tampoco tengo idea de lo que le sucedió… simplemente se encerró en su habitación a buscar alguna solución pero cuando me acerco a su cuarto y toco la puerta solo me grita… "no, necesito ayuda de nadie… yo puedo con esto es mi problema"…- imitando su voz.

La rubia solo se limito a girar los ojos por ver al castaño mantenerse tan pasivo y dijo:

-Simplemente esperaras que ella encuentre la solución a su problema…

-Como dije… busque la forma de hablar con ella pero simplemente me expulso al tocar la puerta- contesto.

-O quizás puedas hacer algo, sí dijiste sobre su cabello debe existir una solución a su problema- dijo nuevamente la rubia.

Los ojos de Marco se quedaron centrados en la caballera de Brittney Wong, una de las chicas con mayor popularidad de toda la academia viendo su cabello negro y su nuevo look.

-Su cabello… quizás- se dijo Marco teniendo una idea en mente que podría ser de cierta una ayuda. –¿Hoy tienes practicas en el equipo de natación?- pregunto a Jackie.

-Lo siento, tengo otro "compromiso"- contesto Jackie. –Veo que tienes una idea…

-Sí, en parte pero tampoco estoy seguro que funcione o pueda que sea arrojado por la venta de su habitación- indico a la rubia continuando con el trote en los minutos finales antes de pasar a la siguiente parte de los ejercicios. –Pero ese dinero era mi video-juego… y ustedes chicos están conmigo- inquirió a los dos entes.

-No veo problema- contesto Crimson.

-Sin duda… es algo arriesgado pero amamos los problemas…- dijo Ren.

 _ **Residencia Díaz, habitación de Star.**_

En los últimos cuatro días apenas había probado bocado, salido de su cuarto, tomado luz del sol, tampoco se había bañado y tenido contacto con el resto de la familia Díaz solo escuchaba al castaño traerle sus comidas pero solo contestaba que deseaba estar a solas.

Había revisado cada libro, pergamino, comprado tintes especiales para su cabello negro que en el momento de aplicarlo al cabo de unos minutos, nuevamente volvían las canas en aparecer conteniendo su rabia y regresando a su investigación donde los resultados, eran cada vez más negativo que las anteriores veces. En momentos puntuales del día escuchaba al castaño que trataba de verla y ella lo rechazaba emitiendo continuos gritos como posteriormente sus deberes eran pasados por debajo de la puerta donde simplemente se iban acumulando.

-Tengo sueño… pero debo descubrir una forma de revertir este estrés- llevando su pijama desde hace cuatros días e ignorando por completo su propio aseo personal. –Quizás… unos cinco minutos…

Apoyando su cabeza sobre su mesa de investigación y manchándose el rostro con algo de tinta ignorándolo de igual forma. Solo fue un par de parpadeos antes de quedarse completamente dormida en principio le pareció verse en el castillo Butterfly llevando su pijama como su cabello completamente en blanco recibiendo las burlas de todos, los miembros de la nobleza riendo e incluso encontrándose con algunos familiares, cercanos y conocidos.

-¡ _Tan arrogante y ahora eres un fenómeno!-_ dijo Vivían.

- _No puedo creerlo… tanto que te preocupabas por ese cabello y ahora es un desastre_ \- señalo Dustin y en compañía de sus sirvientas.

 _-¡Star!...-_ dijo Rosalía. – _Sí, deseas vamos a ver algunas pelucas…_

 _-¡No puede ser, te ves terrible!-_ comento Mike.

Los siguientes comentarios provinieron del general Jerome, Lady Henrietta, Sir Scar, Travis, Esther, Manfred, Sir Lavabo, su tía abuela Etheria, la tía Felicity, el tío Heartrude, su prima Edwyna, su pequeña prima Minerva, su primo Johan y entre otros.

 _-Jajaja… perdiste a tu batallón, cada uno de los oficiales y ahora tu cabello…jajajaja-_ continúo riendo Terry.

La siguiente en persona en hablar fue Priscilla que traída consigo una cadena y al final de esta venia Marco con un disfraz de hámster siendo la nueva mascota de su persona.

- _No preocupes Star, yo cuidare al lindo Marco_ \- riendo y llevándose consigo al castaño.

El gran golpe vino por parte de su malvada madre como su padre que le anunciaron sobre su futuro esposo resultando ser Tom.

-¡No puede ser!- se dijo Star negando todo con la cabeza.

- _¡Ahora somos marido y mujer_!- dijo Tom.

La malvada princesa al ver nuevamente al castaño, se encontraba en una enorme mansión con todo tipo de animales de las incontables dimensiones, con un montón de hijos e hijas siendo su flamante esposa Priscilla.

-¡NOOOO!...

Al despertar nuevamente se encontró en la seguridad de su habitación, sintiendo un alivio por ver que todo era un mal sueño y coincidentemente escuchando a Marco desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡¿Star?!- tratando de ingresar a la habitación. –¿Estás bien?... ¿puedo pasar?...- pregunto.

La malvada princesa corrió rápidamente a la puerta de su habitación, deteniéndose en seco al posar su mano en el pomo, sacudiendo la cabeza y dijo:

-Sí, estoy bien… no quiero ser molestada, ya te lo dije hace cuatro días… es mi problema- contesto.

-¡Quiero ayudarte!- replico él. –Mañana es sábado… debemos salir nosotros a las 10 am en punto…

-No quiero saber nada del mundo exterior… hasta solucionar este problema- mostrándose al hablar molesta por su presencia. –Quiero estar a solas…

-¡Ok!- contesto Marco desde el otro lado de la puerta. –Pero saldremos antes de esa hora… debemos ser puntuales… y ¿quieres algo de comer?- pregunto.

-¡No!- fue su respuesta y viendo bajos sus pies, todas las hojas con sus deberes en ella y escuchando los pasos del castaño alejarse de la habitación. La malvada princesa se quedo en silencio por algunos minutos, antes de regresar con su búsqueda para su problema.

-¡Lindo idiota!- se dijo.

 _ **Esa noche, patio trasero de la residencia Díaz.**_

-Por esa razón… necesito trabajar "horas extras"… comprendo que los turnos estén listos pero tal vez… yo te pueda cubrir en los viernes por la tarde y los sábados- señalo Marco.

Rafael había escuchado por largos minutos las palabras de Marco en torno a su necesidad de trabajar horas extras en la tienda, lo cual solo podía significar ganar algo de dinero extra, en lo personal consideraba a su hijo como una gran ayuda al interior de su negocio e incluso tenía la esperanza que podría heredarla algún día, en caso de rechazar la idea en ir a la universidad pero prefería que él le digiera en persona su decisión para su futuro.

-Sabes que nunca he tenido problema en darte horas extras y comprendo las razones que tienes… luego de ser nombrado "campeón"… como destruir continuamente la academia esos gastos corren por cuenta de los reyes Butterfly- dijo Rafael pensando en silencio por algunos segundos.

Marco luego de concluir sus actividades en la academia, en compañía de Jackie Lynn Thomas fueron al salón de belleza donde solía asistir regularmente Angie y Andrea.

-Entonces… esto haremos, el próximo sábado debo salir de la ciudad y odio dejar la tienda a cargo del personal, así que estarás a cargo todo el día… desde la apertura hasta el cierre… te pagare todo el día completo…- señalo Rafael. –Y el viernes de final de mes, después de la academia quiero que vayas a realizar el cierre… ¿trato hecho?- pregunto.

-¡De acuerdo!- contesto Marco estrechando la mano de su padre. –Entonces deberé comprar el video-juego el próximo mes- se dijo.

Tras acordar los días donde trabajaría algunas horas extras, padre e hijo se quedaron sentados en las sillas del patio trasero observando a GrimClaw jugar alrededor de Barko que solo aprovechaba de tomar los últimos rayos del sol.

Rafael al ponerse de pie fue al interior de la residencia y regresando con una cerveza como una lata de gaseosa aprovechando la ocasión.

-Supongo que la lata de gaseosa es mía- señalo Marco.

-¡Exacto!- contesto Rafael. –Compartiremos la primera cerveza cuando te gradúes de la academia… es la tradición padre e hijo… como yo lo hice con mi padre y todos nuestros antepasados…- y cerrando la puerta trasera para tener algo privacidad.

-¿Supongo que quieres hablar algo conmigo?- pregunto Marco.

-En realidad…- dijo Rafael. –Es un consejo que me dio tu abuelo…en realidad es un consejo familiar _…"_ _Haz lo que sea correcto, sin importar lo que otros piensen"…_ y realmente ellos pueden ser de la realeza pero Star, necesita de tu ayuda… ahora, tampoco me agrada verla encerrada con ese problema mágico en su cabello y tu madre también está preocupada por ella… pero sí puedes ayudarla, hazlo.

Marco se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de su padre pero los entes que solía estar en todo el momento atento a las acciones del castaño le dijeron:

-Es un buen consejo- murmuro Crimson.

-Yo pensaba que solo era un padre despreocupado- señalo Ren. –Me equivoque…

Rafael se quedo pensando en las primeras palabras de su hijo, mostrándose curioso por saber la cifra exacta.

-¿Y cuanto fue?- pregunto.

-Pues… veras- contesto Marco extrayendo de su bolsillo un recibo que el propio Rafael estudio en silencio antes de dar su opinión.

-Jajaja… en unos años esto será el doble- viendo el rostro de sorpresa de su hijo. –Y el tripe en caso de tener hijas….- continuando su charla con Marco.

 _ **Al día siguiente, habitación de Star.**_

Cuando Marco vestido con una camiseta de color negra, un par de pantalones de mezclilla ajustado y calzando un par de botas con agujetas se quedo de pie en las afueras de la habitación de la malvada princesa esperando que saliera.

-No puedo creerlo- se dijo.

-Y comienza la acción- murmuro Crimson.

-Jajaja…sin duda estará de malas- señalo Ren.

El castaño toco por reiteradas ocasiones la puerta de la habitación, esperando alguna clase de respuesta. El reloj de su celular marcaba a las 9.15 de la mañana de sábado esperando que la malvada princesa saliera de su habitación al tocar nuevamente, recibió una respuesta a su espera.

-¡No molestes!- dijo Star al interior de su cuarto.

Marco volvió a tocar recibiendo respuestas similares, al quedarse de pie frente al cuarto se quedo pensando por algunos segundos y el consejo de Rafael se le vino en mente.

- _Haz lo que sea correcto, sin importar lo que otros piensen-_ alzando su brazo derecho que transformo gracias al poder de la escama del dragón dimensional, rompió la manija de la muerta aplicando algo de fuerza e incluso los dos entes se quedaron en silencio por verlo ingresar al castaño en el cuarto. –No inventes…- se dijo y regresando su brazo a la normalidad.

En el interior del cuatro de la malvada princesa resultaba ser un verdadero desastre, sobre el escritorio estaba repleto de libros, pergaminos, latas de café, algo de comida a medio terminar, pequeñas cajas y envases plásticos de tintura proveniente de Quest-Buy. Marco como los dos entes en su interior de su mente contemplaron el sitio, las cortinas del cuarto permanecían cerrado por completo dificultando toda visibilidad posible.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunto Star emergiendo de la sombras y llevando su cabello cubierto por una toalla. –Ya te dije… quiero estar a solas y resolver esto por mi mismo…

-¡Hola, buenos días!- dijo Marco. –Debemos salir como te lo dije ayer….

-Puedes ir por donde viniste- contesto Star dándole la espalda.

-Creo que voy a ser castigado por esto- se dijo Marco.

El castaño mantuvo su mirada en todo momento mientras la princesa le daba la espalda y tomando del suelo de la habitación una sabana sucia que rápidamente cogió.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Marco.

-¡¿Qué?!- logro decir Star antes de ver la prenda de la cama sobre su cabeza. -¡Marco!...

La princesa pataleaba, forcejeaba e incluso trataba de lanzar arañazos para salir pero el castaño lo sujetaba firmemente y agradeciendo que fuera incapaz de liberarse, arrastrándola fuera de su habitación mientras lanzaba continuas amenazas.

-Te voy a hacer una lobotomía estilo Mewni… voy a poner tu corazón al interior de un cristal… para exhibirlo y….- continuando con sus amenazas.

Marco solo se limito a girar los ojos, avanzando por el pasillo de la residencia mientras Angie observaba a su hijo.

-Aprovechando que Star… esta fuera de su habitación iré por todo para limpiar- señalo.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos antes de poder quitarle, la sabana sobre la cabeza de la malvada princesa que incluso la toalla que llevaba en torno a su cabello, revelando el desastre en su gruesa melena mezclando su color natural negro, sus canas y los tintes de pintura dañaron el cabello en las puntas.

-¡No me mires!- grito Star. –Tampoco estoy pidiendo tu ayuda.

-¡Báñate!- dijo Marco y abriendo una puerta lateral al interior del baño que contenía las toallas limpias. –Y debes desayunar… solo mírate.

La malvada princesa al posar sus ojos en el enorme espejo del baño se dio cuenta de su estado físico, estaba algo más delgada, bajos los ojos se mostraban unas enormes ojeras, su cabello además de su descuido estaba completamente enmarañado y logro percibir un desagradable olor corporal.

-¡¿Porqué no me dijiste que huelo terrible?!- pregunto Star.

-Fueron varios días que estuviste encerrada… y ahora te vas a dar un baño, luego saldremos de aquí…debemos ir al salón de belleza- señalo el castaño y arrojándo la toalla. –Cuando termines puedes dejar tu pijama en el cesto de ropa sucia…- señalo.

-¡Tampoco me puedes obligar!- contesto.

-¡Vas a ir!...

Ambos se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos pareciendo, el castaño solo se limito a girar nuevamente sus ojos y dijo:

-Lo diré por última vez… báñate y te espero abajo…

-Jaja…- burlándose. –Te gane…. Sirviente.

-¡Solo báñese, su majestad!- contesto Marco dedicándole un mirada gélida que le pareció desgarrar por completo el alma de Star. –Deje de actuar como si fuera, una niña malcriada….princesa Butterfly- realizando una reverencia algo tosca.

Tanto Crimson y Ren fueron incapaz de emitir algunos de sus habituales comentarios viendo a la princesa en silencio que tomo la toalla y viendo al castaño retirarse del baño.

Star vio al castaño cerrar la puerta quedando completamente a solas y tratando de asimilar aquella mirada tan gélida que le dedico.

-¡Que mirada tan imponente!- se dijo.

En el exterior del cuarto de baño luego de cerrar la puerta, Glossaryck que habia sido testigo de todo lo sucedido se dijo:

-Ya era hora que actuara, el joven Marco- se dijo.

 _ **En el salón de belleza Lane.**_

Cindy resultaba ser una mujer cercana a los cuarenta años de ascendencia asiática y era la propietaria del salón de belleza Lane. Su rasgo más característico resultaba ser su cabello completamente encanecido prematuramente llevándolo corto, vestida con una camiseta negra con el logo del salón resultando ser su apellido, pantalones de mezclilla, un calzado cómodo y llevando a la cintura diversas tijeras como navajas con solo ver a Marco y Star dijo:

-¡Hola, mini-galán!- saludando con beso en cada mejilla a los dos jóvenes. –Por amor al cielo, querida… tu cabello resulta ser un verdadero desastre… no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo y corre por parte de Marco… solo ponte cómoda.

Star lucia su vestido favorito de color morado con detalles en negro, su piel de lobo rojo al hombro y sus botas. En cuanto a su cabello como dijo Cindy resultaba ser un verdadero desastre mezclando su color natural, las canas por el estrés mágico y el revoltijo de los tintes de la tienda multi-dimensional.

-Mi cabello es muy preciado- señalo Star.

-Solo confía en Cindy, ella hace maravilla con todo tipo de cabello- intervino Marco ubicándose en uno de los asientos y tomando una revista.

La malvada princesa se le indico tomar lugar frente a tres enormes espejos con un leve aumento, el interior del salón resultaba contar con cuatro sillas pero siendo ellos los primeros clientes de la jornada e incluso el resto del personal llegaba al medio día. Cindy con peine en mano y aplicando con un rociador algo de agua en el cabello, inspeccionaba cuidadosamente la gruesa cabellera especialmente las puntas como donde se originaban las canas.

-¡Ya veo!- se dijo Cindy notando el rostro de preocupación de la malvada princesa. –Marco me explico… tu problema y sobre que eres una "princesa mágica"… no entiendo nada sobre tu mundo o ese "estrés mágico"… pero yo solo sé de cabello y puedo decir que este desastre con las tinturas que aplicaste, fue realmente perjudicial… las puntas están quemadas y esas canas mágicas se van expandiendo…

-Mi cabello negro siempre ha sido mi orgullo, es mi marca personal por ser malvada- contesto Star.

-Comprendo lo de tu cabello pero… me sucedió lo mismo a los 17 años… terminando mis estudios… me odiaba por la despigmentación pero una tarde mientras estaba encerrada en mi habitación… mi mamá me compro una revista que coincidentemente tengo aquí- dijo Cindy y depositando en las manos de la princesa dicha revista. –Yo comprendí que no podía regresar mi color de cabello pero en el mundo existe personas… como estas súper-modelos y actrices famosas que lucen sus cabelleras blancas con orgullo, y cuando termine contigo serás la envidia de todos los malvados de dónde vienes… imagina esto por un segundo…"la reina de hielo"… o "la reina blanca malvada"…- dando diversas titulo.

Star observo fijamente su desastrosa cabellera y la mezcla de colores. Siguiendo las palabras de Cindy se imaginaba por algunos segundos, el momento que asumiría el trono de Mewni siendo aún más temible junto a sus fieles soldados, caballeros, oficiales y su campeón.

-Y eso me recuerda- dijo en voz baja Cindy. –Marco… vino ayer y me pago todo por adelantado… por esa razón, solo me concentrare en ti… mi salón es bastante requerido pero es tiempo de hacer mi magia.

-Por eso vino a mi habitación ayer- se dijo Star.

-Manos a la obra- dijo Cindy.

Cindy comenzó por aplicar una lavado completo a todo el cabello de Star, aplicando un masaje capilar y notando las canas surgida por el estrés mágico.

-¡Bonito color blanco!- se dijo.

Luego de terminar el lavado de cabello, tomando las diversas tijeras que portaba en torno a un cinturón especial comenzando a cortar, utilizo en algunos puntos en específicos una navaja afilada. Star observaba su cabello que al ser cortada lentamente su gruesa melena iba desapareciendo, el castaño en ocasiones alzaba su mirada en dirección de la malvada princesa vio su cambio.

-Sin duda será toda una monada- comento Ren.

-Realmente se verá muy diferente- señalo Crimson.

Luego de una hora con algunos minutos de trabajo se podía ver el nuevo corte de cabello de Star, siendo ahora que le llegaba hasta los hombros pero Cindy realizo en la parte posterior una sencilla trenza que mezclaba el cabello negro y blanco. En el frente dejo un largo flequillo peinando detrás de su oreja derecha, la malvada princesa estudio su reflejo por algunos segundos pero el castaño al acercarse coloco en el flequillo dos pasadores con forma de cráneo y depositando en sus manos un estuche con varios pasadores de las más diversas formas.

Cindy solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa por ambos jóvenes, luego de despedirse de la estilista y deseando que la malvada princesa volviera pronto a su salón. En el trayecto hacia la residencia Díaz, el castaño hablo:

-Glossaryck dijo que tu cabello se iba a tornar lentamente blanco… por ese estrés y yo creo que seguirás siendo temible con o sin cabello negro e incluso romperás ese cliché que los villanos deben ocupar el cabello negro, serás la primera reina malvada en tener el cabello completamente blanco…- comento Marco.

Star solo se limito a desviar su rostro ocultando su rubor y viendo su reflejo en un aparador de una tienda su nuevo corte como esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias y gracias por pagar mi corte!- contesto Star. –Y de donde sacaste el dinero- inquirió.

-Pues…. Era el dinero que tenía ahorro para la edición de lujo de mi vídeo-juego… pero quede con papá en trabajar algunos días…- respondió Marco.

Star se aferro al brazo de Marco, continuando su camino hacia la residencia Díaz y dijo:

-E iré acompañarte a esos turnos extras…

 _ **Una semana después, en la tienda de Rafael.**_

La tienda de Rafael se encontraba a solo dos calles del parque central de la ciudad, específicamente ubicado en una esquina. Dicho sitio resultaba ser amplio, con diversos exhibidores de todos los tamaños, algunos coolers con bebidas frías, una repisa asegurada con diversos licores provenientes de Jalisco, México. El personal de la tienda compuesto en su mayoría por estudiantes de educación superior pero al posar sus miradas en la malvada princesa ubicada cerca de las cajas registradoras explicando sus funcionamiento.

-Es fácil… solo pasas el producto por el lector del código… y listo- señalo Marco y señalando la pantalla donde salía el producto. –Te da el precio y la cantidad.

-¡Oh!... así que esto es trabajar- dijo Star notando las miradas del personal. – ¿Y ellos?- pregunto.

Marco al cruzar las miradas con el personal que retomo sus labores pero Star había encontrado una pistola para marcar los precios comenzando a jugar con ella.

-¡Y tu precio es un dólar!- comento Star.

-Tan barato- se dijo Marco notando que en el nuevo peinado de la malvada princesa llevaba un par de los pasadores del cabello que le había obsequiado. –Está ocupando… los de forma de estrella…

El personal de la tienda miraba de reojo a los dos jóvenes suponiendo cierto escenario entre ambos y los dos entes observaban la escena mientras ella continuaba colocando diversos precios.

-Quizás pueda obtener algo por ti…- señalo a él. –O podría comprar a Marco- considerando esa opción.

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo queridos lectores, espero que disfrutaran el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de la primera temporada de "Evil Star". Debo admitir en principio fue una idea sencilla que se extendió algo más, fue bastante tranquilo en ciertos aspectos, ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Jajaja…sabia que la parte donde se queda viendo a Marco por treinta minutos te daría risa, sin duda Star es algo difícil de llevar pero va ir evolucionando lentamente.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Gracias, obviamente en varios puntos que se relata abren preguntas que tendrán sus respuestas, también existe ese misterio a los próximos sucesos que veremos en futuras publicaciones.

 **Como sabrán el próximo capítulo se titula "¡Cuando Angie conoció a Rafael!", ya tengo ciertas nociones del capítulo pero me falta algo de desarrollo en ciertos aspectos, nos vemos lectores hasta la próxima.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola lectores de "The Evil Princess Star Butterfly". Les saludo cordialmente con un nuevo capítulo y siguiendo la lista de los capítulos, en esta actualización debemos ver "¡Cuando Angie conoció a Rafael!". Básicamente es un capitulo sencillo en diversos aspectos como otras cosas y ciertas sucesos e incluso más de todo….XD.**

 **Esta nueva actualización es bastante puntual, solo escribiré y escribiré tampoco tengo claro cuanto sea este nuevo capítulo, como dije al iniciar la segunda parte de la primera temporada, lo cual me lleva que las próximas dos actualizaciones hablare un poco de ellas al final del mismo capítulo y sin mayores palabras comenzamos:**

* * *

 _ **Residencia Díaz, por la tarde.**_

La malvada princesa observo en silencio a Rafael, Marco, Andrea e incluso Glossaryck con sus poderes mágicos ayudaba a mover algunos muebles para la celebración de aniversario de matrimonio de Rafael y Angie cumpliendo 18 años de casados en aquel día.

– ¿Izquierda? – pregunto Glossaryck a Rafael que estaba de acuerdo.

Star como Marco y Andrea debían colocar la correspondiente decoración en la sala principal. Lo cual para la joven Butterfly le resultaba ser un trabajo digno de algún sirviente al momento de realizar tales preparativos para la celebrar el aniversario en la comodidad del hogar de la familia Díaz que dicho suceso solo seria para ellos y sin invitados.

–¡Hey!– dijo Star viendo a Marco que revisaba una caja de cartón con algunos artículos de fiesta como mascaras, sombreros y dos coronas de plástico.

–¡¿Sí?!– dijo Marco.

–¿Esto tiene algún motivo en especifico para una fiesta?... lo cual yo deba ayudar como una sirvienta– rezongo Star y con una mueca de pocos amigos.

El castaño solo se limito a girar los ojos en especial y escuchando los comentarios de los dos entes.

–Jajajaja… otro día más...– dijo Crimson.

–Incluso hay un letrero que conmemora el día– señalo Ren.

–Star, te lo dije hoy celebramos el aniversario de mis padres en familia y mientras mamá esta fuera aprovechamos en decorar como sorpresa para ella...– contesto Marco.

Star luciendo su nuevo peinado como ver en parte el leve avance de su nueva tonalidad de blanco que devoraba con lentitud el color negro de su cabello, leyó nuevamente el letrero tratando de entender el concepto "Aniversario de Matrimonio".

–Sigo sin dimensionar esas palabras– contesto Star.

El castaño le explico que en la tierra era tradición que se celebrara el aniversario de bodas e incluso el matrimonio que cumplía años organizaba ciertos eventos o una sencilla fiesta dependiendo de la cantidad de años.

–En Mewni eso no existe y veo que tenemos comida…. Bastante comida…– comento Star viendo las bandejas.

Barko merodeaba cerca de las bandejas de comida y GrimClaw saltaba entre los sillones viendo los llamativos colores e incluso vio la figura de un águila que trato de imitar.

–Eso que falta el pastel– dijo Marco contando en su mente el total de asistente a la fiesta para entregar los correspondientes artículos de fiesta. –Y en realidad mis padres se conocen hacen 20 años... pero llevan 18 años de casados...

–Ósea se conocieron de jóvenes y fueron a la academia juntos– dijo Star.

Marco estuvo a punto de contestar a la pregunta de cómo se conocieron sus respectivos progenitores pero fue Rafael en adelantarse con la respuesta.

–En realidad nos conocimos de otra forma, bastante graciosa y simplemente sucedió– contesto Rafael.

–¿Cómo fue eso? – pregunto Star.

–¡Oh, no!... esa historia les has contado como una cien veces– dijo Marco.

–Yo también conozco esa historia– dijo Andrea.

–Me gustaría saber esa historia– dijo Glossaryck acercándose a Rafael.

Rafael observo de reojo el reloj de la sala principal y viendo que aun faltaba al menos una hora para el regreso de Angie.

–Yo creo que puedo decirlo como fue que nos conocimos con Angie– señalo Rafael. –Tomen asiento y todo inicia hace unos 20 años…

* * *

 **¡Cuando Angie conoció a Rafael!**

 _ **Hace 20 años, comisaria de Echo Creek.**_

–¡Angélica Phalange!– anuncio un oficial de policía viendo hacia el interior de la celda y trayendo el almuerzo de la prisionera más joven en la comisaria de la ciudad.

La joven resultaba estar entre los 18 a 20 años respectivamente, llevaba el cabello corto de color castaño rojizo, sobre los hombros una chaqueta de cuero con púas en las hombreras, una camiseta con las mangas rasgadas de color azul y un cráneo en el pecho, pantalones de cuero y un par de botas de motociclistas que miraban con cierto desagrado al policía.

–¡Hola, puerco!– bufo Angie que prefería aquel nombre en vez de Angélica. –¿Y cuando me sacan de este motel de mala muerte?...

El oficial de policía que resultaba ser el jefe de turno se rasco detrás de la nuca y trataba de mantener la compostura, el asunto era en torno a su larga historia de faltas, dos años en un reformatorio juvenil, robos menores, un padre en prisión y reciente intentar entrar a una tienda siendo atrapada en el acto por dos policías que pasaban coincidentemente por el lugar.

–Vengo a comunicarte que mañana el juez trata contigo y tampoco hemos podido contactar con algún familiar…– contesto.

–¡Jajajaja!– soltando una carcajada por hablar de su familia. –Eso fue chistoso… mi padre está en prisión y mi madre me abandono cuando tenía solo 7 años tampoco tengo hermanos o hermanas y mis familiares me consideran una problemática así que estoy por mi cuenta…– señalo.

–¡Comprendo!– tomando nota de las palabras de Angie y pasando por debajo de la puerta el almuerzo de la reclusa. –Tienes suerte es pollo, un par de galletas de avena y jugo de fruta…trata de comportarte por lo que queda antes de tu charla con el juez y piensa en lo que dirás…– alejándose del calabozo.

Quedando a solas nuevamente, espero unos cinco minutos y se quito la bota derecha extrayendo un par de fósforos y una cajetilla de cigarrillos mentolados fumando con calma ignorando por el momento su almuerzo y apoyándose en la pared de su cuarto privado como denominaba.

–Creo que diré…"No fue mi intención, fui una irresponsable y le pedo disculpa a señor" – considerando otra opciones en torno a la charla con el juez.

Angie tomo su chaqueta e improvisando con ella una especie de almohada y recostándose en el extenso banquillo viendo por la única ventana que podía ver hacia el exterior.

–Tampoco hemos podido contactar con algún familiar– imitando la voz del oficial de policía y disfrutando de su cigarrillo.

 _ **Al día siguiente, en el tribunal de Echo Creek.**_

Angie llevaba dos pares de esposas en las muñecas y en los tobillos imposibilitaban cualquier intento de huida como agresión hacia los oficiales de la ley.

–Saben algo divertido– dijo Angie.

Recibiendo tan solo un par de miradas de reproche e ignorando sus palabras.

–Tampoco sean tan amargados y quizás por eso no consiguen citas…. Sin duda ese cliché del uniforme solo es un mito…ya saben ese en que las chicas se vuelven locas por un hombre uniformado– continúo Angie.

Los policías solo se limitaron a girar sus ojos, continuando por el extenso pasillo y viendo a otros colegas de la fuerza en sus ir y venir con algunos criminales con delitos similares o peores que el suyo.

Ella observaba algunos sujetos que trataban de poner excusas por sus acciones, otros les parecía importar poco terminar en prisión y por último se encontraban aquellos que trataban de resistirse a los policías pero siendo sometidos con las macanas o hasta con electro-shock en situaciones puntuales demostrando la famosa brutalidad policíaca.

–¡Te lo advertí!– rugió aplicando el golpe de electricidad y el criminal solo lanzo un grito.

–Eso dejara marca– se dijo Angie.

Subiendo al segundo piso del edificio y un encargado del tribunal con solo verla reviso su tabla con algunas hojas por algunos segundos confirmando su nombre y abriendo las puertas.

En el interior de la sala se ubico en segundo lugar detrás de otro criminal que era puesto en libertad, luego de confirmar que solo fue un desafortunado malentendido y solo estaba de paso en el lugar equivocado. Angie observo la sala viendo al fiscal, al juez, una secretaria, los correspondientes guardias y un joven adulto vestido con una camiseta de color amarillo, sudadera deportiva con su cabello peinado hacia atrás.

–¿Y ese con cara de idiota? – se pregunto.

El juez reviso rápidamente leyó el siguiente caso y viendo a Angie fijamente mientras hacia un estudio cuidadoso de los antecedentes como las razones de su detención antes de hablarle.

–¡Bien, señorita Phalange!– dijo el juez de turno con una mirada de reproche. –Veo que ha acumulado algunas anotaciones y referencia a ciertos sucesos con la autoridad… quizás un repaso sirva…

En los próximos quince minutos la sala del tribunal escucho los diversos antecedentes criminales comenzando por destrozo a una maquina dispensadora de golosinas a los 14 años, golpear a una chica de 20 años, robar un vehículo pasando una temporada en el reformatorio juvenil, involucrarse en carreras clandestina al cumplir su mayoría de edad, vandalismo contra la propiedad privada, atacar una residencia de un maestro y entre otros delitos.

–Y recientemente intentar forzar la puerta trasera de un mini-market….– comento el juez viéndola con menos reproches pero manteniendo un tono autoritario. –¡Jovencita!... sin duda su carrera delictual es bastante nutrida pero creo en la redención de las personas pero en su caso darle una nueva oportunidad podría ser un verdadero error, ya ha tenido bastante pero creo que necesito escuchar el testimonio del propietario…

–De todas formas quiero conocer al idiota que intente robar– se dijo Angie.

El alguacil de la sala señalo al joven de camiseta amarilla, un par de pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas tomando asiento en el sitio de los testigos y aclarando su voz.

–¡Buenos días!– dijo Rafael Díaz. –Su señoría…– identificándose en el estrado.

–¡Señor Díaz! – dijo el juez tomando nota. –Puede explicar lo sucedido hace un par de días en su establecimiento y como la acusada aquí presente… recuerde que está bajo juramento.

–Sí, claro pero digamos que la policía tampoco tomo en cuenta mi declaración– contesto Rafael provocando la sorpresa en general.

–Esos idiotas no tomaron su declaración– se dijo Angie controlando sus ansias y viendo de reojo al juez que contenía su ira como el fiscal revisando desesperadamente el expediente para encontrar algo en asegurar su arresto.

Rafael explico que en realidad se había terminando de pintar como introducir los estantes y góndolas para colocar la mercancía, un par de cajas registradoras y algunos muebles en la oficina que tendría el castaño. La siguiente parte explicaba que fue a realizar algunos papeles en el ayuntamiento de Echo Creek, donde coincidentemente Angie intento ingresar por la tienda siendo apresada en el acto y el resto es historia.

–Los oficiales tampoco tomaron mi declaración…. solo me llego el citatorio para estar presente hoy y mucho menos presente cargos…– dijo Rafael. –Y la puerta trasera debía cambiarla como la cerradura…

Angie estudio en silencio al fiscal y el juez especialmente a este ultimo que señalo al agente del estado, en acercarse hacia él intercambiando algunas palabras especialmente por el fatal error cometido por los agentes de policía en torno a su detención.

El juez de unos minutos de deliberación finalmente, emitió su decisión en torno a la irregular detención de Angie.

–Por la falta en tomar declaración al señor Díaz y viendo que existen ciertas contradicciones…– tratando de elegir las palabras acordó a la situación. –Angélica Phalange… ¡Queda libre de todo cargo y se espera que aproveche esta oportunidad!...– con el sonido de su martillo se escucho por todo el sitio.

–¡Sí, el sistema funciona! – dijo Angie desde su lugar. –Ahora si... voy a entrar a ese mini-market…– pensó.

* * *

Esa noche decidió quedarse a dormir en un motel a las fueras de la ciudad para tomar un baño, descansar en una cama y comer algo decente.

Angie llevaba una camiseta holgada, pantalones de género de color grises y secándose el cabello con una toalla del mismo sitio donde residiría por esa noche. Tras quedar en libertad y recuperar su motocicleta con sus escasas pertenencias resultando ser solo un par de camisetas, un par de sudaderas y un cambio de pantalones de mezclilla para continuar su viaje por el estado.

Ella prefería viajar con lo esencial y permanecer en un sitio por algún tiempo antes de emigrar a su próximo destino, antes de continuar su camino estaba decidida, en aprovechar de robar en la tienda que había intentado hace un par de días pero ahora sería algo más cautelosa solo necesitaba esperar un par de días antes de ir nuevamente a cometer el crimen.

–Solo descansare e iré dentro de dos días pero deberé ser paciente– se dijo y acomodándose en la cama tomando el control remoto de la televisión. –Solo es cuestión de tiempo….

 _ **Dos días después, en el callejón adjunto de la tienda.**_

–Ya son las 6 pm– se dijo.

Había esperado por lo menos 3 horas y estudiando desde la vereda del frente el acceso al callejón manteniéndose cerca de un enorme contenedor de basura. Llevaba una sudadera de color naranja, pantalones de mezclilla y sus botas de motociclista.

–¡¿Jalisco-House?!– leyó para sí.

Pareciéndole algo simple el nombre de la tienda que aun mantenía cubierto con papel de color café la ventana del amparador y la puerta de entrada con un letrero que decía en la ventana "Próxima Inauguración", solo necesito esperar por algunos minutos más estudiando la fachada de la tienda notando el letrero con luces de neón y su temática mexicana en especial el cactus con sombrero y maracas.

–Al menos eso sí es gracioso– confirmando que ningún transeúnte estuviera cerca y cruzando la calle.

Solo necesito avanzar un par de metros hacia el sur y desviarse por el callejón donde fue detenida por primera vez había estudiado la situación por al menos unas horas y viendo el resto de las puertas traseras como el enorme contenedor de basura que era usado en común por los demás negocios.

–¡Hola!...

Aquel saludo pareció ser un puñal directamente en el corazón e incluso su cabello se erizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llevando su mirada hacia arriba viendo al Rafael apoyado en una barrera de concreto.

–¡Yo no vengo a robar!– contesto Angie.

–¡Claro!... solo dijo "Hola"… y respondiste de inmediato… sinceramente en caso de intentar entrar esa puerta, te resultara imposible esta vez…– señalo y apuntando hacia la cámara de seguridad. –Fue instalada ayer…

Angie observo fijamente la cámara mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente y caía al suelo sucio del callejón.

–Yo solo estoy estirando las piernas– contesto Angie realizando cierto desprecio por la situación.

–Eso es bueno…¿tienes hambre?– pregunto Rafael. –Tengo aquí arriba una parrilla eléctrica tengo unas salchichas, unas papas y unos elotes…¿quieres?– pregunto.

–¿Cuál es el truco?– pregunto Angie. –Ya conozco todos esas artimañas en especial las de los hombres...

–Es fácil… solo avanzas un poco y encontraras una escalera para incendios…prácticamente esta fuera de vista pero sirve… solo te invito a comer...

Al seguir la explicación solo necesito caminar menos de dos metros dando con la escalera para incendio y comenzando su ascenso hasta la azotea del edificio que era todo el negocio de dos pisos que al llegar a la cima se encontró con algunas sillas de plásticos, una mesa del mismo material, una sombrilla y un tendero con algo de ropa recién lavada.

–¿Acaso vives sobre tu negocio?– pregunto.

–Sí…

Rafael le explico que el edificio donde se encontraban, tenía un pequeño departamento con una sala, un pequeño cuarto, una pequeña cocina, un baño con regadera y un cuarto de lavado.

–Mi padre compro algunos negocios al llegar a este estado... o en este caso dos tiendas…. – prosiguiendo su relato.

Siendo una para su hermano Enrique en la ciudad de San Diego y una para Rafael en Echo Creek, como herencia antes de su fallecimiento prematuro debido a una picadura de abeja que resultaba ser alérgico dejando a su familia asegurada los próximos años por su seguro de vida.

Angie le pareció bastante extraño como aquel joven hablaba tan libremente de ciertos aspectos de su vida.

–¡Hey!... solo nos hemos visto una vez y me hablas como si nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo o acaso careces de vida social– dijo Angie confundida.

–La comida sabe mejor cuando charlas y eso en definitiva ha sido mi vida– respondió Rafael.

Luego de repartir un par de salchichas, papas y un par de elotes en compañía de una hielera con algunas gaseosas mientras comían tranquilamente.

–¿Cuál es tu historia?– pregunto Rafael.

Ella solo mantuvo silencio por algunos segundos, de cierta forma sentía que se lo debía y le había invitado a comer algo en el sitio donde intento robar por primea vez.

–Mi padre está en prisión por los próximos 25 años, mi madre me abandono, mi familia tampoco me quiere y simplemente viajo de un lado a otro… pero yo soy originaria de Echo Creek…. y recientemente intente robar tu negocio…

Contando su historia en torno a pasar un tiempo en la correccional juvenil, sus problemas con la autoridad, peleas contra otras chicas y el resto de sus antecedentes.

–¡Whoa! – exclamo Rafael. –Entonces necesitabas dinero por algo en especial… o era continuar tus viajes– inquirió.

–Necesitaba un poco dinero y eso… al menos los policías fueron unos ineptos por no tomar tu declaración – contesto y lanzando un suspiro viendo el crepúsculo en el cielo. –Y creo que ya va siendo hora de irme, sin duda tampoco intentar en robarte por las cámaras…– poniéndose de pie.

Rafael se rasco bajo la barbilla pensando en que haría su padre en su lugar y teniendo una idea clara.

–Te parece trabajar para mí– señalo Rafael. –El lunes es la gran inauguración y estaré solo tampoco he buscado personal, no veo problema que me ayudes a pesar de tu intento de robo fallido y comenzaría oficialmente la apertura a las 10 am….¿Estas de acuerdo, Angélica?...

–Odio que me digan Angélica– se dijo y mordiéndose el labio inferior. –Tengo mejores cosas que hacer y no te conviene tenerme cerca…– contesto.

–Solo piénsalo– dijo nuevamente Rafael.

* * *

Había llegado el gran día de la inauguración de la tienda Jalisco-House, bajo a la tienda por lo menos dos horas antes de lo debido y realizando una inspección minuciosa por el lugar.

A las 10 am se daba por inaugurado el negocio de Rafael que coincidentemente el sonido de la puerta principal atrajo su atención viendo a la chica de cabello castaño rojizo presentarse a su empleo temporal con la mejor actitud posible.

–¿Es buena paga?– pregunto Angie.

–Sí, hasta puedo darte una comisión en caso de llegar a la meta al final de la semana– contesto Rafael colocando sobre el mesón adjunto un delantal con el logotipo de Jalisco-House, gorra y una pistola para colocar los precios en caso de cambiar o agregar un nuevo producto. –Tú uniforme y recuerda sonreír en todo momento y casi se me va algo que deba saber….

–Sí, odio que me digan Angélica… solo Angie– contesto Angie. –O sino te rompo la cara.

–Me parece fantástico– dijo Rafael.

–Y solo es por un mes– afirmo Angie.

 _ **Once meses después.**_

– ¿Son idiotas? – pregunto Angie con el ceño fruncido viendo a los empleados de la tienda aterrorizados por verla molesta en torno a permitir que algunos productos con fecha de caducidad pasada, estuviera entre los estantes y a la venta del público en general. –¡Son unos idiotas!...¡Solo piensan en sus créditos universitarios y salarios!... ¡Nosotros representamos a Jalisco-House!...– continuando con sus gritos.

Rafael había optado por contratar a jóvenes universitarios donde solían tener un horario de clase bastante flexible pero en ocasiones disfrutaban en aprovecharse de los tiempos muertos y descuidando sus deberes, lo cual Angie a pesar de quedarse solo un mes pero se había convertido en la mano derecha de Rafael al interior de la tienda y tomando en más de una ocasión el mando en ausencia del castaño.

Angie continuaba rugiendo cada palabra y el rostro de los empleados demostraban su temor.

Unos 5 minutos de extenso sermón, se escucho por los parlantes instalados de la tienda la voz de Rafael.

– ¡Angie!... ya fue suficiente y es tiempo que regresen a sus labores, creo que ya comprendieron el mensaje…– callando por algunos segundos. –¡Angie!... ven a mi oficina, debemos hablar… en "privado".

–¡Ya escucharon al gran jefe! – secundo Angie y viendo al personal regresar a su trabajo.

Cruzo rápidamente la tienda y entrando en la oficina privada donde observo al castaño revisando algunos libros de contabilidad dejando de lado el bolígrafo.

–¿Cómo esta mi chica numeró uno? – pregunto.

–Lo usual… poniendo en regla al personal– contesto Angie de brazos cruzados. –Debo suponer que es para algo importante…¿verdad?...

Rafael solo se limito a esbozar una sencilla sonrisa y abriendo uno de los cajones extrayendo un par de boletos para asistir a la feria que se había instalado en la entrada de la ciudad.

–Como mañana es sábado podemos abrir algo más tarde, esta noche disfrutamos de las atracciones…– señalo Rafael.

Ambos jóvenes llevaban desde hace 3 meses una relación amorosa, lo cual sabían dividir a la perfección entre sus horas de trabajo como libre hasta Angie se había mudado a vivir con Rafael en el pequeño apartamento que se encontraba sobre la tienda.

–Sera todo un agrado ir contigo– contesto Angie. –Y quiero que me ganes de aquellos animales de felpa…– mencionando otros puntos en torno a su cita.

 _ **En la actualidad, residencia Díaz.**_

–Y esa es la historia de cómo nos conocimos– concluyo Rafael con su narración.

El rostro de la malvada princesa y el pequeño genio azulado reflejaban su mutua sorpresa.

–¡Te cae! – dijo Glossaryck invocando una gaseosa de cola.

–No inventes– secundo Star tratando de procesar en su mente tal revelación y comenzando a tener algo de sentido esa idea de considerar a Angie como una rarita. –Ella tiene antecedentes….

Marco y Andrea conocían la historia a la perfección pero en torno como iniciaron sus padres su relación amorosa fue una historia muy distinta. La malvada princesa se quedo reflexionando por algunos segundos antes de lograr decir otra cosa, el sonido de la puerta principal y posterior cierre capto la atención de todos.

–Disculpen el retraso y….¡Whoa!...– exclamo Angie viendo toda la decoración como la mesa y su comida dispuesta para la celebración.

Rafael le dedico una sonrisa, dándole una gran bienvenida a su esposa e incluso los tres jóvenes sacaron debajo de la mesa una enorme pancarta que decía:

–¡Feliz Aniversario, Mamá y Papá!– dijeron los tres jóvenes.

–¡Por eso amo a mi familia!– grito Angie y conteniendo las lagrimas.

Unos minutos después de intercambio de regalos entre marido y mujer, algunas palabras de Rafael y finalmente Angie expresando su felicidad. La siguiente parte de la celebración continuo con la comida donde Star al tomar un plato seguía viendo a Angie y trataba imaginar cómo era hace un tiempo.

–¿Star?...¿sucede algo?– pregunto Angie sosteniendo un plato.

–Usted es genial– contesto Star. –Y debe ser mucho más malvada como se ve…

–Supongo que es un cumplido…– respondió Angie. –Y dejarme adivinar escuchaste la historia de cómo nos conocimos con Rafael– inquirió.

–¡Sí!– contesto Star.

–Aclaremos algo, yo sé cómo hacer una navaja con una barra de jabón, peineta o cepillo de diente– menciono Angie tomando un pastelillo. –E incluso se reparar un motor pero esas cosas se aprende en la correccional de menores, claro que uno aprende muchas cosas en ese sitio….

 ** _Coincidentemente_** _ **, en la Torre de la Alta Comisión de Magia.**_

La malvada reina del reino Butterfly se había visto en la obligación de asistir a un reunión de último momento y cancelando sus planes para ese día.

–Solo les recuerdo que soy una persona muy ocupada y mi agenda es algo apretada– señalo Moon viendo al resto de la comisión algo inquieta. –Que valga esta reunión y más le vale a River que grabe el final de mi telenovela o sino lo enviare a dormir a los establos junto a estos payasos– pensó.

Lekmet, Omnitraxus Prime, Hekapoo y Rhombulus intercambiaron miradas furtivas viendo a Moon con su imponente presencia. Lo más extraño resultaba que los cincos estaban ubicados en una mesa de estrado y lujosas sillas con asiento como respaldo de cuero pero la presencia de un centenar de soldados pertenecientes al reino Butterfly y liderados por Lady Whosits.

–Y también necesito saber la razón de traer soldados como uno de mis caballeros– inquirió Moon.

Hekapoo se rasgo detrás de la nuca viendo a Lekmet, el primer ministro paso su mirada a Omnitraxus Prime que solo mantuvo silencio y cediendo la palabra a Rhombulus que se puso de pie.

–Herman…– logro decir viendo la cara de pocos amigos de la reina Moon. –Reina Moon, durante los últimos días hemos pensando sobre la gran amenaza que supone aquel que porta al perverso Alastor Crimson.

Explicando por algunos minutos explico el sórdido plan creado a partir de todo lo que representaba o era considera como una de las mayores amenaza que representaba el castaño, al escuchar dicha idea le pareció bastante idiota.

–¿Es broma? – pregunto Moon. –Solo es un terrestre que mi hija trata como sirviente y tampoco hizo algo muy importante al luchar contra Severin y les diré que es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida– poniéndose de pie.

Rhombulus observo a Hekapoo que adelantaran algunos pasos para entrar de lleno a la siguiente parte de su "plan", la comisión para llevarlo a cabo necesita que Moon le facilitara cierta suma de dinero que le faltaba para completar la parte final de sus maquinaciones en contra del castaño y sus singulares entes.

–¡Necesitamos 7.000 monedas de oro! – dijo Rhombulus. –Y ya tenemos 3.000 monedas reunidas…

–Y supongo que esa cantidad faltante debe ser para los mercenarios que piensan en contratar o reclutar un ejército de ellos para sacarlo del camino… sin duda reunir 10000 monedas de oro es algo demente y ¿tienen una lista de candidatos? – pregunto.

Los cuatros miembros al mismo tiempo esbozaron sonrisas cargada de malas intenciones y Hekapoo al posar su mirada en el asistente como portero de la comisión llamado Sean.

–¡Sean!– dijo Hekapoo. – ¡Hazlas pasar!...

El alce asistió abriendo las puertas del salón principal, diciendo unas pocas palabras y apartándose de la entrada.

Los soldados como Lady Whosits abrieron sus ojos de par en par, las tres figuras iban envueltas en túnicas largas de color azabache que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, sus rostros iban cubiertos por un velo que solo permitían tener una visión de sus ojos que destellaban con cierta furia y sus cabezas cubiertas por capuchas terminaban en punta emulando el sombrero de una bruja.

–¡Las Jynx`s!– dijo Moon viendo a las tres hermanas que resultaban ser demasiado impredecible pero daban resultados incuestionables.

Las tres hermanas avanzaban lentamente y los soldados mantenían sus manos sobre sus armas en caso de traición o intento de asesinato hacia la reina Butterfly pero Lady Whosits trato de cerrarles el paso recibiendo por parte de la hermana mayor llamada Tayla una potente descarga eléctrica.

–¡Alto!– logro decir la imponente mujer y cayendo al suelo de golpe completamente aturdida.

–Perdedora– bufo Layla, la hermana del medio y emitiendo un brillo azulado de sus ojos.

–Patética mewmana– secundo Cayla, la hermana menor lanzando una mirada inquisitiva con ojos sus ojos de color ámbar.

Tayla con sus destellantes y hechiceros ojos de color purpurase se fijo en sus hermanas menores.

–Solo compórtense y les recuerdo que estamos por negocio con la honorable comisión de magia– dijo Tayla en tono burlón provocando las carcajadas de sus hermanas.

Cuando finalmente quedaron frente a frente, la malvada reina Butterfly le pareció en parte intrigante como las tres hermanas podrían encargarse de un simple humano lo cual en su opinión era bastante divertido e imaginando como su hija ayudaría a su nueva mascota y mostrándose a favor de realizar el aporte económico.

–Es un gusto en conocerlas, señoritas y hablemos de negocio– dijo Moon notando los rostros de satisfacción de la comisión de magia. –10.000 monedas de oro para lidiar con un tal Mango Díaz… o como se diga... – pensando que aquel nombre.

Ellas intercambiaron miradas como palabras en voz baja y Tayla dio la respuesta:

–No tenemos problemas pero…¿Cómo es nuestro objetivo? – pregunto y recibiendo un dibujo realizado por Hekapoo que resultaba estar muy mal plasmado en la hoja de papel. –10.000 monedas de oro por eliminar a un sujeto de nombre Mango Díaz, me parece justo pero cobramos por adelantado…¿Cuándo tendremos el dinero?– pregunto nuevamente.

–A finales de la semana pero les daremos primero 5.000 monedas de oro y al finalizar el resto– se adelanto Rhombulus.

–Entonces vendremos a finales de esta semana por la mitad del dinero– dijo Tayla volviendo a revisar el dibujo de su objetivo, pensando y viendo de reojo a sus hermanas menores.

–Algo está fuera de lugar– se dijeron al mismo tiempo Layla y Cayla por la mirada furtiva de su hermana mayor pero aceptando de buena gana su nuevo trabajo.

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo, titulado "Encantadora Mariposa", espero que disfrutaran la nueva actualización como lo sucedido con el inesperado giro de la situación al final. Solo espero que este capítulo lo disfrutaran como todo lo que vendrá en futuras actualizaciones.**

 **En todo de los dos próximos capítulos saldrán con bastante cercanía uno de otro, lo cuales son "Encantadora Mariposa" y "Las Glamorosas y Malévolas Jynx`s" vendrían dentro de la lista que di hace algun tiempo y ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen 97:** Jajajaja, gracias igual fue bastante divertido al escribir la versión macho de Marco y su autoridad. Yo creo que Marco sin duda sabe manejar a Star y veremos cómo van las cosas entre ellos, igual debemos ver algo más de la amistad con Jackie entre otros sucesos.

 **Celestialfyxen:** Gracias, tampoco iba a ser cabello falso y nada parecido.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Gracias, lentamente iremos dando el enfoque que se busca en la historia y otros sucesos que veremos.

 **Claudiozero777:** Gracias, tampoco es ser tan cuadrado en torno que sea una emperatriz o reina solo fue un chiste de parte de un profesor, solo fue por diversión XD. Y solo existe una Minerva dentro de la historia y todo eso pero vamos recién en la parte dos de la temporada uno.

 **Cohenn:** Gracias, yo diría algo más un estilo de cabello como Narcissa pero lentamente se ira tornando de color blanco el cabello de Star.

 **De esta forma hacemos el cierre de este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutaran y nos vemos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola queridos lectores de The Evil Princess Star Butterfly, con este nuevo capitulo y con la fecha que me adelante un día antes, es el primer aniversario de la historia y todo es gracias a sus preferencias, queridos lectores. (Aplausos)...XD.**

 **Debo confesar que he deseado escribir este capítulo desde el inicio del fic…jajajaja, antes de continuar quiero formular la siguiente pregunta…**

 **¿Alguien vio la película Encantada?... o mejor digo alguien recuerda esa época donde las princesas Disney cantaban y todo eso… bien este título lleva por sí, Encantadora Mariposa. Les sugiero a todos que solo lo lean y luego saquen sus propias conclusiones al final del mismo capítulo pero en fin tampoco nos desviemos de lo importante.**

 **Bien ahora entrando en lo realmente importante disfruten de la nueva publicación y sin mayores palabras iniciamos:**

* * *

 _ **Sábado, patio trasero de la residencia Díaz.**_

El día había iniciado con algunas nubes pero en el transcurso de las horas, el sol emergió, la temperatura solo se podía definir como perfecta, un cielo despejado e incluso dos jóvenes llevando un par de disfraces de grifo enseñando a su "hija" todo lo necesario para ser un adulto. Glossaryck invocaba una gaseosa y volvía a repasar lo que decía el libro de hechizos, en torno a la crianza de los grifos pero los dos jóvenes trataban de transmitir sus denominados conocimientos.

–Sin duda lo hace terriblemente mal– se dijo Glosaryck. –Animo chicos… lo hacen muy bien…

El castaño trataba de tener una mejor visión pero el pico de su disfraz se lo impedía , en cuanto a la malvada princesa tampoco demostraba esfuerzo y ordenaba a su sirviente en cómo actuar.

–El grifo macho debe ser servicial con la hembra– dijo Star.

–¿Estás segura que lo estábamos haciendo de la forma correcta? – pregunto Marco

–Yo creo que lo estamos haciendo al antojo de ella– señalo Crimson.

–Concuerdo– dijo Ren.

Star solo lanzo un bufido y explicando que el padre o macho grifo debía ser más imponente, mientras la hembra vigilaba el nido como enseñar lo básico a su cría. GrimClaw solo observaba a su "padre" y "madre" tratando de entender pero Barko que se encontraba recostando disfrutando los rayos del sol, bostezo e ignoro todo lo relacionado a la cría de grifo.

–Creo que lo estamos haciendo mal– insistió Marco. –¿Verdad, Glossaryck?– pregunto.

El hombrecillo azulado invoco otra gaseosa, explicando que en realidad el rol del padre era cazar e imponer su presencia frente a potenciales rivales, en cambio la madre enseñaba todo lo que debía saber la cría, demostrando una gran cariño con su pareja pero la malvada princesa solo imponía sus ideas.

–Siempre es igual– dijo Marco.

–Esas notas dicen muchas cosas y tampoco estoy de acuerdo en la parte… donde macho y hembra se hacen cariño con sus picos para demostrar su amor– contesto Star.

El castaño al leer el libro o interpretar los dibujos pudo tener un mejor panorama y entendiendo que había perdido al menos dos horas en la educación básica de su cría de grifo.

–Lo han estado haciendo todo mal– dijo Glossaryck. –Macho y hembra enseñan en conjunto… lo que hacen es perjudicial para GrimClaw y puede confundirse siendo adulto.

–¡Star!– dijo Marco quitándose la parte de la cabeza y secándose el sudor de la frente. –Siempre haces lo mismo… tenemos un libro y tú solo sales con que debes ser a tú modo.

La malvada princesa solo expreso una mueca de disgusto por las palabras del castaño e ignorándolo.

–¡Hey!– dijo Marco. –¡Star!...

Ella se detuvo antes de ingresar a la residencia y solo le respondió sacándole la lengua. Marco observo juntos a sus pies la pelota que ocupaba Barko para jugar, lanzándola en dirección de la princesa pero el tiro se desvió por completo chocando contra un macetero suspendido en el aire y se balanceo libremente.

–¡Cuidado, Star!– grito Marco.

–¿Tener cuidado? – viendo el macetero que iba en su dirección e impactando en toda su cabeza, cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

–Eso es magnicidio… y es equivalente a la decapitación en Mewni– señalo Glossaryck. –Sí, deseas puedo ayudarte en desaparecer el cuerpo pero te va a costar bastante caro.

Marco estaba completamente desesperado por lo sucedido y sin duda lo dicho por el pequeño genio azulado le parecía una gran idiotez.

–No le hagas caso a ese imbécil– dijo Crimson. –Llévala a su habitación y revisa su cabeza en caso de alguna herida fatal.

–¡Marco!– dijo Ren. –Ayúdala y llevaba la habitación o te va destripar.

El castaño reacciono de mejor forma por las palabras de los entes y tomando a la princesa inconsciente entre sus brazos, seguido del pequeño genio azulado.

* * *

 **Encantadora Mariposa**

Lo último que recordaba era una puerta cerrándose de golpe y lo siguiente fue abrir los ojos percatándose que se encontraba en su habitación sobre su cama, viendo al castaño discutiendo con Glossarick sobre cómo ayudarla. La princesa observo al castaño en silencio, trataba recordar lo sucedido pero su mente solo le mostraba la imagen de una enorme puerta pero increíblemente recordaba varias cosas a lo largo de su vida y otras simplemente estaban bloqueadas por alguna razón.

–Yo soy la princesa Star Butterfly, tengo 16 años…. Mi madre se llama Moon y mi padre River– continuo repasando cada aspecto, parecía que algo importante le faltaba pero tampoco tenía la respuesta de aquello. –El mundo es un lugar hermoso.

Su nueva personalidad se daba cuenta de las maravillas naturales como la belleza interna de las personas, de cierta forma se sentía algo más tranquila. Toda su ira como deseos de reclamar su herencia, rescatar a sus fieles subordinados desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Poso su mirada en el castaño por uno segundos, percatándose que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y cubriéndose en el rostro.

–Marco es tan buen conmigo y yo nunca hago nada para agradecer su amistad– se dijo Star tan ruborizada como un tomate, le parecía un chico guapo y bastante decente a diferencia de todos los cretinos que conoció alguna vez en Mewni. –Disculpen– dijo en un tono melodioso.

Marco con verla despierta nuevamente corrió a su lado, pidiendo disculpa por lanzar la pelota por varios minutos. Glossaryck se quedo pasmado por cómo estaba actuando la princesa y la forma que miraba ahora el mundo.

–Santa mazorca… ella perdió su esencia primordial y ahora es una joven dulce– se dijo.

–Perdóname… estoy dispuesto en asumir cualquier castigo que me impongas e incluso ladrar como un perro… pero no quiero ser destripado– decía Marco.

–Tú no has hecho nada malo– dijo Star nerviosa por estar cerca de él. –Marco es tan lindo de cerca– se dijo.

–¿Estoy perdonado?– pregunto.

Ella asistió levemente pero evitar tener contacto visual, el hombrecillo azul flotado hacia ella y estudiándola fijamente por unos segundos.

–Tenemos un problema– dijo Glossaryck. –Mis sospechas son confirmadas… ella perdió su "esencia primordial"… o en otras palabras– tratando de explicar con palabras pero invoco una hoja de papel y algunos crayónes realizando el dibujo.

–Esencia primordial….– murmuró Crimson.

–Con esto será más fácil– señalo Glossaryck mostrando el dibujo. –Aquí tenemos a Star…

El dibujo mostraba a la malva princesa completamente de rojo y mostrando una parte azul. El hombrecillo explico que la parte roja era Star como es conocida o su personalidad habitual, y la parte azul resultaba ser una personalidad secundaria.

–Osea que ella… ahora tiene una personalidad más dócil– señalo Glossaryck en conclusión.

El castaño al posar su mirada en la princesa, se sonrojo por completo y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

–Hasta su mirada cambio– dijo Marco. –¿Estás bien?– pregunto.

La princesa se quedo en silencio ruborizada y cubriéndose con el cubrecama por completo por verse demasiado avergonzada para ver la cara al castaño.

–Necesito ayuda– dijo Marco y viendo el enorme espejo mágico. –Quizás llamar a Mewni… y hablar con la reina.

El hombrecillo corto el camino del castaño e impidiendo que actuara de forma tan precipitada.

–Date cuenta de lo que hablas… quieres llamar a la reina Moon y es posible que todos aquellos que deseen venganza vendrían y saldría lastimada– dijo Glossaryck.

Marco se quedo en silencio y lanzando un vistazo hacia Star que seguía muy avergonzada.

–Y que tal esa Rosalía… ella es de confianza como ese caballero que está a su lado– propuso Ren. Crimson marco en su libreta una pequeña raya como ideas positivas dadas por la Dama de las Espadas.

–Ya son cinco– dijo Crimson.

–Y Rosalía– propuso Marco.

–Es una gran opción– contesto Glossaryck.

Le resulto bastante fácil, en utilizar el espejo mágico y buscando el nombre de Rosalía.

–Contesta– se dijo y en parte ansioso.

–¡Hola, soy Rosalía!... mi espejo mágico fue enviado a reparaciones pero puedes dejar el mensaje luego del tono o si eres del club de jardinería multidimensional… confirmo mi asistencia… buen día– dijo el mensaje de Rosalía.

El castaño solo suspiro y explico lo sucedido con Star por al menos cinco minutos, finalizando la llamada tras terminar la comunicación.

–Solo debemos esperar que venga Rosalía– señalo Glossaryck. –Y creo que debemos dejarla a solas.

–Creo que sí– contesto Marco. –Y debo sacar el pollo para la cena o sino mamá me regañara mientras esta fuera de casa con Andrea.

Al quedar a solas en su cuarto solo espero unos minutos antes de salir de la cama y estudiando su entorno. Ella trataba de poner orden en su mente pero observo que aún llevaba el disfraz de grifo y decidió darse un baño.

Antes de utilizar su baño privado, abrió su guardarropa viendo sus prendas de vestir en su mayoría pantalones, camisas ceñidas, chaquetas de terciopelos, algunos vestidos de tonalidades moradas pero recordaba que en ocasiones recibía regalos de su tía abuela Etheria y abriendo un cajón secundario extrajo un vestido floreado, un par de bailarinas y lazo para colocarse en su cabello.

Paso una hora cerca antes de presentarse en la planta baja de la residencia luciendo el vestido floreado, las bailarinas en los pies y llevando el lazo donde su cabello mezclando blanco y negro fue la sorpresa de todos los miembros de la familia Díaz.

–Disculpen en el retrasó…– anuncio Star. –Y veo que la cena ya esta lista– caminando con gran elegancia y hablando en un tono educado.

Se ubico junto al castaño pero Rafael se quedo mudo, Andrea confundida, Glossaryck se sentía en parte culpable y Angie solo pensó:

–Por amor al cielo… voy a castigar a Marco por golpearla en la cabeza– recordando la explicación de su hijo.

 _ **Noche, habitación de Marco.**_

El reloj de su celular marcaba las 10 pm de la noche, luego de la cena trato de hablar con Star. Lamentablemente la princesa se sonrojaba y tomaba algo de distancia, ni siquiera Glossaryck se mostraba dispuesto en ayudar, simplemente debía recurrir a los dos entes y el libro de hechizos.

–¿Entienden algo?– pregunto.

Crimson como Ren vieron las páginas pero el lenguaje escrito, resultaban ser el idioma secreto de las reinas Butterfly. El renegado hechicero hizo un gran esfuerzo en traducir a pesar de ser educado en los más diversos idiomas y siendo una mezcla entre letras, runas y símbolos arcanos.

–Creo que dice guerricornio o al menos que sea cabeza de guerricornio– dijo Crimson.

–Ese lenguaje siempre ha sido secreto en mis tiempos como parte de la armada real… la reina y sus hijas hablaban en ese extraño lenguaje…. Algunos monstruos decían que era una mezcla de varios idiomas nativos de Mewni que aprendieron las reinas– señalo Ren.

Los tres trataron de buscar alguna respuesta a lo sucedido con la princesa y su abrupto cambio de personalidad.

–Esto es un verdadero desastre y este enorme ladrillo esta desordenado… ni hablar del índice que es un verdadero desastre– se dijo y concordando con los dos entes.

En cambio la princesa Butterfly se encontraba junto a Andrea viendo una película de princesas donde dichas canciones se podían escuchar en la habitación del castaño e ignorando los cantos repetitivos. Los minutos parecían segundos, su búsqueda en aquel enorme volumen de conocimiento mágico, resultaba ser un verdadero suplicio para el castaño y especialmente dar con una respuesta pero el misterioso idioma lo impedía. –

–¡Media noche!– viendo el reloj de su celular. –Creo que me iré a dormir y comenzare temprano en la mañana… – conteniendo un bostezo.

–Es mejor– dijo Crimson.

–Ha sido un día muy emocionante– señalo Ren.

El pijama del castaño era un par de pantaloncillos de género azul, camiseta celeste y finalmente ingreso en su cama, tomando entre sus manos su celular respondiendo algunos mensajes y pensando en pedir ayuda a Jackie Lynn Thomas pero tenía sueño.

–¿Marco?...

Escucho el castaño y pensando que era solo un sueño.

–¿Marco?...

Marco abrió los ojos viendo la figura de la chica llegando una manta sobre sus hombros y un largo pijama, parecía estar algo asustada y su voz se notaba cierta timidez.

–¿Sí?– dijo Marco.

–Disculpa por molestarte pero…. No me gusta mi habitación y es algo oscura… me preguntaba sí podía quedarme contigo… – contesto Star algo sonrojada.

El castaño hizo aún lado las ropas de cama, viendo que el reloj marcaba cerca de la 2 am y dijo:

–Hagamos esto… yo me voy a tu cuarto y te quedas aquí…– propuso y recibiendo una respuesta negativa.

–Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo y me da miedo quedarme sola en la noche– contesto Star.

Coincidentemente los dos entes atestiguaron la escena en el interior de la mente del castaño.

–Ni loco me pierdo esta conversación– dijo Crimson.

–¿Dónde están las palomitas?– pregunto Ren.

Marco trato de asimilar las palabras de la malvada princesa y pensando sobre las implicaciones sobre compartir la cama como pasar la noche juntos pero por otro lado podría ser una situación completamente difícil de explicar a sus padres y consulto a los dos entes.

–Solo van a dormir y eso– dijo Crimson.

–Solo hazlo– dijo Ren.

Tenía esa extraña sensación que estaba mal pero con ver el rostro de la princesa y esa sonrisa tímida, finalmente accedió.

–De acuerdo– dijo Marco.

Ella se acurrucó junto a él pero el castaño solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro. La princesa atrajo su atención al dedicarle un par de palabras.

–Yo te quiero pedir disculpas– comenzó. –Puede que sea algo… mandona, fría, exigente, gruñona pero eres mi campeón y mi caballero con brillante armadura que me ha ayudado desde mi llegada como defenderme de mis horribles primas y primo.

No pudo dar crédito a las palabras pero sus ojos reflejaban tal sinceridad que agradeció sus dichos.

–Gracias…

–Y también…– pensando en lo visto en una de las películas en compañía de Andrea y especialmente con el título de "Encantada". –Eres como un príncipe azul dispuesto en rescatar a la doncella en peligro.

–Creo que voy a vomitar– dijo Crimson.

–¡Cállate!– dijo Ren. –No vez que esto es mejor que una telenovela mexicana…

Esas palabras retumbaron en el cabeza del castaño, dedicando una sonrisa nerviosa hacia la princesa que cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

–Creo que es mejor dormir– señalo Marco.

* * *

 _ **Mewni, mansión de Rosalía, unos días después.**_

–¡Y con más animo, chicas!– se escucho desde la pantalla del televisor de pantalla plana.

Rosalía vestía un peto deportivo color rojo, short deportivo y un calzado deportivo siguiendo el ritmo del vídeo que se reproducía en la pantalla, el ritmo elegido resulta ser una clase algo más avanzada pero le gustaba ejercitarse como practicar con su látigo de espina. Esa mañana se levanto a primera hora como era costumbre, se puso su ropa deportiva y por dos horas entrenaba.

Al residir en una zona algo apartada de la capital del reino, fortalezas aledañas y pueblos debía ser algo más imponente con potenciales enemigos que desearan sus tierras.

–Que aburrido… solo hago entrenamiento matutino y Mike se fue con el tío River a una visita real al reino de los cabezas de poni– se dijo y continuando.

La joven seguía entrenando que al concluir el vídeo, invocó su látigo de espinas y presionando un botón varios blanco emergieron de las paredes, tomando cierta distancia y haciendo tronar el látigo contra el suelo.

–Uno– dijo y destruyendo el blanc más cercano.

Fueron dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y hasta completar un total de veinte blancos perfectamente destruidos, finalizado su sección de entrenamiento de esa mañana. Al tomar una botella de agua y secarse el sudor observo que las puertas se abrieron de par en par, ingresando por ellas su mayordomo y una chica con overol llevando una gorra.

–Maestra Rosalía– dijo el mayordomo con aspecto de una flor resultando ser un Diente de León, llamado simplemente Leo.

–¿Sí? – dijo Rosalía. –Y ella es– inquirió.

–Hola, prima Rosi– dijo la chica. –¿Cómo has estado?– pregunto.

Rosalía conocía a una sola persona que le diría simplemente Rosi y al quitarle la gorra observo a Priscilla algo avergonzada por su situación.

–Priscilla Butterfly– dijo Rosalía. –Bienvenida y… esto es…– tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

–Yo lo puedo aclarar– dijo Leo el mayordomo. –Lo envió, la reina Moon– pasando una carta sellada.

–Gracias y… veamos que dice la tía Moon– leyendo la carta.

La carta explicaba básicamente como parte del castigo que debía cumplir, Priscilla. Fue asignada por un par de semanas en desarrollar labores de limpieza como atender las necesidades de Rosalía y asistir en todo lo que requiera la mencionada propietaria de dicho edificio.

–Personalmente… no me agrada tener a mi familia merodeando aquí y mucho menos a una revoltosa amantes de los animales… así que estas son las reglas…– comenzó. –Primero sí miras a Mike por mucho tiempo te saco los ojos, número dos mi vida social es algo agitada siempre estoy viajando hacia otras dimensiones, numero tres mi mayordomo es el segundo al mando en mi ausencia y numero cuatro nada de esos animales salvajes que tienes por mascota…o…¿entendido? – pregunto.

Priscilla trago saliva, sabía a la perfección sobre los terribles poderes mágicos de su prima que fue educada por la reina Moon como Glossaryck pero los ojos de Rosalía destellaban tal furia contestando a su pregunta.

–Sí, prima y ni siquiera notaras mi presencia– contesto Priscilla. –Y pensar que puede ser tan malvada como la tía Moon y Star– se dijo esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

–Excelente– centrando su atención en su mayordomo. –¿Mi espejo está listo?– pregunto.

–Sí, acaban de terminar de instalarlo y con garantía de un año– contesto Leo, el mayordomo.

–Perfecto… y tú ven conmigo debemos hablar sobre los otros dos patéticos Butterfly– dijo y recordando los castigo de Vivían como Dustin.

En la habitación de Rosalía le explico lo sucedido con Dustin y Vivían donde ambos jóvenes cumplían sus respectivos castigos pero siendo la chica de los lentes que se llevo la peor parte.

Rosalía solo expreso una mueca de disgusto por la estupidez llevada a cabo y recordando ciertas palabras de la reina Moon:

–Sin duda Star iba a ganar y sobre su mascota terrestre es algo necesario pero hasta cierto punto, después de todo él solo es un insignificante terrestre.

–Yo al menos permanecí en el castillo y estuve en la lavandería nuevamente como ayudar en los establos– dijo Priscilla.

–Bien al menos aprendiste tu lección– notando el mensaje pendiente en su espejo.

Rosalía al presionar un botón escucho el mensaje enviado por el castaño y escuchando con atención lo sucedido, la otra chica escuchaba emocionada la voz de chico terrestre.

–Debemos ir a la tierra– dijo Rosalía.

–¿Yo también? – pregunto Priscilla.

–Sí… debes ir y ayudar a Star…– contesto Rosalía. –Tampoco te puedes negar.

–¿Veremos a Marco?– pregunto con ojos emitiendo un brillo de emoción.

–Sí, lo veremos y deja de babear por él… – contesto Rosalía. –Sin duda le falta conocer a más chicos…

* * *

Había estado vigilando la residencia Díaz durante los últimos días, viendo cierto cambio de actitud en la princesa exiliada. Decidió regresar a Mewni lo antes posibles para infórmale a su señor, cruzo el patio central del pequeño castillo, el vestíbulo, los pasillos, sus compañeros lo vieron pasar y surgiendo toda clase de comentarios, subió escaleras y abrió de un punta pie la puerta del despacho personal de su señor.

–¡Amo Ludo!– dijo Buff frog realizando su saludo habitual. –Tengo… noticias…– jadeando por su carrera.

El pequeño monstruo se encontraba ubicado en su asiento nuevo de terciopelo en compañía del monstruo oso con un solo cuerno y papa de tres ojos ayudando a mover la silla.

–¡¿Buff frog?!– pregunto. –¿Por qué razón dejaste tu puesto?...

–Tengo novedades– contesto y recuperando el aliento.

Ludo escucho sobre el repentino cambio de la malvada princesa y su nueva personalidad. El pequeño monstruo presiono un botón en su escritorio y emergió del suelo un micrófono anunciando que había llegado el momento para cobrar venganza en contra de la princesa que destruyo el castillo en el día de su cumpleaños.

–¡A las armas!...

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek, hora del almuerzo.**_

Habían pasado cerca de cinco días desde que la malvada princesa cambiara su actitud por aquel golpe. Llegado el día lunes asistieron a la clases como de costumbre pero la nueva personalidad de Star, resulto ser un verdadero suceso e incluso estableció más relaciones sociales como lo sucedido con Brittney Wong que la invito a su cumpleaños.

El cuerpo docente hablaba de ser una estudiante más participativa y el director Skeeves había dejado de sufrir de la ulcera en los continuos destrozos, la vida en la academia volvía a ser completamente normal pero existía cierto detalle en especial.

–Abre la boquita– dijo Star sosteniendo el tenedor con el trozo de manzana picada enviada por la señora Díaz.

–Puedo hacerlo solo– dijo Marco.

–Creo que voy a vomitar por su actitud tan de princesa de Disney– se dijo Jackie. –Creo que debería irme– viendo el rostro de desesperación del castaño y quedándose. Los tres se encontraban en las gradas de la academia disfrutando su almuerzo en aquel miércoles, era un día despejado, llevaban sus ropas deportivas para su siguiente clase de la tarde y charlaban.

–Mi sueño es– anuncio Star. –Tener un gran castillo, valientes caballeros, casarme con Marco, tener tres hijos… una niña y dos niños… una piscina, un perro y un hámster llamado…

–Quizás– se dijo Marco considerando tirarse desde lo más alto de las gradas pero esa mirada de Jackie. –Qué lindo…y sobre Jackie….– inquiría a la princesa

–Bueno ella es mi nueva mejor amiga– contesto Star.

Thomas tocio y casi se atraganta con su brownie viendo con total furia al castaño pero la princesa se coloco de pie dando un gran saludo con entusiasmo.

–¡Hola Rosalía y Priscilla!– dijo.

–Rosalía…– dijo Marco viendo a la prima de Star luciendo una camiseta blanca con una rosa en el pecho, pantalones negros ajustados, una chaqueta de terciopelo como el vino, zapatos de tacón rojo y par de gafas sobre su cabello.

–Y esa otra demente– se dijo Jackie viendo a Priscilla.

Rosalía como Priscilla observaron estupefactas a su prima con su actitud dulce y su cabello negro mezclado con blanco que parecía avanzar más rápido en decolorar por completo la gruesa melena.

–¿Qué le sucedió?– pregunto Rosalía a Marco en compañía de Jackie. –Y ella es….

–Soy Jackie Lynn Thomas– contesto Jackie y viendo a Priscilla. –Y tú acaso me tienes miedo.

Priscilla retrocedía un par de pasos ocultándose entre Marco y Rosalía recordando lo sucedido con la sirvienta de Dustin.

–Lindo Marco… ella me da miedo– dijo Priscilla.

–Señorita disculpe… se me olvido su nombre– contesto Marco. –Era Pamela o Paula…¿verdad?...

–Se olvido de mí– se dijo Priscilla.

–Marco… ella es Priscilla…– dijo Star. –Y son mis amadas primas.

Las dos jóvenes sintieron un terrible escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal por ver esa personalidad. Rosalía escucho nuevamente a Marco entorno a lo sucedido y Priscilla se dejaba hacer un trenza por Star, Jackie terminaba de comer su almuerzo escuchando todo lo relacionado.

Los dos entes que se había mantenido al margen, hasta ese momento.

–Buscamos todo el fin de semana y nada– dijo Crimson.

–Ni lo digas… nunca me había aburrido tanto– comento Ren.

El castaño ignoro los dichos de sus acompañantes y explicando ahora sobre lo sucedido al cabello de la malva princesa, Rosalía entendía que solo su personalidad había cambiado en lo que ahora veía con sus propios ojos.

–Solo con un golpe de un macetero– dijo Rosalía pensando. –Y con otro golpe quizás funcione…

–Lo pensé… pero no soy capaz de tal cosa– contesto Marco apenado.

–¡O tal vez la princesa Star necesite de nuestra ayuda! – dijo Ludo.

El monstruo oso con un cuervo se adelanto y disparo una red que atrapo a la princesa Butterfly atrayéndola, el resto de ellos fueron rodeado por completo.

–¡Nos rendimos!– dijo Rosalía. –Y hagan lo mismo– teniendo cierta idea para recuperar a la verdadera Star. Marco, Jackie y Priscilla levantaron las manos en señal de rendición pero el pequeño monstruo apenas se daba por satisfecho.

 _ **Unos minutos después.**_

–Ludo eso está mal– dijo Star.

–Como atacar mi fortaleza en mi cumpleaños, quemar mis regalos, tirar al suelo mi pastel y luego reírse en mi cara diciendo…"feliz cumpleaños"– contesto Ludo. –Y ahora ellos lo pagaran.

La banda de Ludo había traído consigo un enorme estanque con cocodrilos de los pantanos de Mewni. El primero elegido para ser arrojado como parte de la venganza resultaba ser el castaño que estaba con las manos atadas y siendo guiado por el imponente Buff Frog pero el chico cruzo una mirada con Rosalía que solo le guiño el ojo.

–Según Buff Frog… me ha dicho que le tienes mucho cariño a ese simplón terrestre y como esta es mi venganza te voy a quitar algo que te gusta…tu "novio terrestre"…– riendo.

La princesa observo al castaño por un segundo y trato de conjurar un hechizo pero fue incapaz en crearlo, preguntándose qué pasaba con sus poderes y recordando lo que dijo Glossaryck.

–Este cambio de personalidad puede cambiar todo lo que conoces… y ser incapaz de hacer algo sencillo con magia– se dijo.

Marco la siguió viendo fijamente pero Rosalía tenía todo bajo control pero necesitaba recuperar a la verdadera Star, logro liberarse de sus ataduras sin que los monstruos de Ludo se dieran cuenta, en lo personal tenía grandes amistades con los monstruos del reino Butterfly a diferencia de los monstruos fieles a la familia Avarius.

–Solo un chasquido y genero mi látigo pero ella debe volver a ser Star…– se dijo. –¡Star!... dejaras que Marco sea alimentos y este enano despreciable se salga con la suya… ¡Mi prima Star!... estaría destrozando cráneo, humillando demonios, aterrorizando a los elfos, molestando a los Johansen y sentada en su trono con montañas de oros a sus pies…– viendo de reojo al castaño.

La banda de Ludo reía y se burlaban del predicamento de la princesa. Jackie observo de reojo a un monstruo confiando pero debía ser rápida para obtener el garrote, Priscilla vío una parvada de palomas solo necesitaba conjurar un hechizo sencillo y Marco escuchaba a los dos entes en como evadir el estanque con las mascotas de Ludo.

–Debes ser rápido y conseguir su arma– dijo Ren.

–O trata de empujarlo– señalo Crimson.

–Motosierra de mariposa– dijo Star viendo en sus manos un par de chispas pero ninguno de sus conjuros funcionaban. –¡No!– viendo a Marco.

–¿Ultimas palabras?– pregunto Ludo.

Marco solo centro su mirada en la princesa, pensando lo sucedido en el día sábado con la pelota y el macetero colgante. Había crecido escuchando las groserías de algunos parientes en sus visitas a Jalisco y recordando las palabras que solía ocupar su tía abuela Lupe en ciertas ocasiones.

–¿Ultimas palabras?– pregunto nuevamente Ludo.

–Sí– contesto Marco y diciendo sus últimas palabras. –Y eres….– viendo el rostro de sorpresas de sus captores y cercanos.

–Con esa boquita besas a tu madre– dijo Crimson.

–Sin duda guardare esa para más adelante– señalo Ren.

Los monstruos con solo oír dichas palabras se miraron entre sí, conteniendo las carcajadas. Jackie se quedo sorprendida, Priscilla se ruborizo, Rosalía se quedo en silencio y Ludo se enfureció.

–Pues… tú… tú…–pensando en una respuesta. –¡Al estanque!– ordeno.

Star se quedo en silencio, deseaba ayudarlo y el pequeño monstruo vociferaba maldiciones como groserías tratando de verse imponente pero las últimas palabras del castaño fueron más hirientes.

Trato de conjurar un nuevo hechizo pero fallo, lo intento nuevamente pero el castaño estaba a punto de ser arrojado, deseando salvar a su campeón.

–¡No!– grito y cerrando los ojos.

Star se dio cuenta que estaba sola y parada frente a una enorme puerta con bisagras de hierro, un tallado de mariposa e incluso su mano sostenía la manija. Esa carcajada burlona como siniestra le produjo un terrible escalofrío.

–Tengo miedo… pero se siente tan familiar– se dijo.

Los segundos parecían horas, días y años. Ella abrió la puerta encontrándose a sí misma sentada en el trono del castillo Butterfly rodeada de sus fieles soldados como caballeros de su batallón perdido. La malvada princesa reía en compañía de sus partidarios y las dos Star Butterfly volvieron a ser una sola.

–¡Me rompió el brazo!– grito el monstruo jirafa de Ludo.

El pequeño monstruo y su banda vieron a la princesa moverse rápidamente, un golpe al monstruo de dos cabezas fue lo siguiente. Ella esquiva los ataques sin mayores complicaciones, invoco una descarga mágica que provoco un leve temblor, tomo su forma de mariposa generando un látigo de energía que atrapo al castaño arrojándolo hacia donde se encontraba Priscilla.

Rosalía y Jackie se mantuvieron en su lugar viendo a los monstruos de Ludo cargar en contra de la princesa. El imponente Buff Frog trato de empuñar su espada pero Star tomo una lanza golpeándolo con el asta de dicha arma y derribándolo.

–De…de…¡Deténgala!– ordeno Ludo retrocediendo.

Star demostraba sus habilidades marciales en contra de la banda de Ludo. Algunos trataron de hacerle frente pero ellos solo se venían incompetentes, el siguiente salto de la chica reunió magia para lanzar su próximo conjuro.

–¡Mariposas!– dijo Star.

Las mariposas mágicas se posaron sobre cada uno de los miembros de la banda de Ludo, estallando en una reacción en cadena dejándolos fuera de combate.

–¡Retirada!…– ordeno Ludo.

La princesa se dio por satisfecha pero sus ojos se fijaron en el castaño y su prima Priscilla que se encontraba bastante apegada a él.

–¡Tú! – dijo Star y abalanzándose sobre Priscilla.

–¡Star, por favor!– suplicando por su integridad física.

Marco, Jackie y Rosalía observaron la paliza propinada por la princesa y los gritos de ayuda de Priscilla.

–Al menos recuperamos a nuestra Star– dijo Rosalía.

–Y toda la academia lo sabe– dijo Jackie viendo a los estudiantes observando a la princesa.

El castaño trago saliva imaginando lo que sería su castigo por lo provocado al lanzar una pelota.

–Creo que es una buena idea… en comenzar hacer mi testamento– se dijo Marco.

 _ **Esa noche, habitación de Marco.**_

–Estoy aterrado– se dijo Marco.

Luego que la princesa regresara a la normalidad, con Rosalía llevándose a una apaleada Priscilla a Mewni, Jackie deseándole suerte en su castigo. El regreso a casa fue silencioso y la cena solo estuvo centrada en los comentarios de Rafael, Angie y Andrea.

Tras terminar la malvada princesa charlo unos minutos con sus anfitriones dejando de lado al castaño, hasta la pequeña Andrea estaba feliz por ver a Star como suele ser habitualmente. Marco se preguntaba como seria ese castigo que debía estar planeando por lo sucedido con el macetero.

–Es algo extraño… debería estar gritándote o mandándote– señalo Crimson.

–Buen punto pero tampoco ha dicho algo– secundo Ren.

–Y yo seré el asesinado– dijo Marco.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas donde solo se preguntaba sobre que sucedió en la mente de la malvada princesa, finalmente siendo cerca de la media-noche se coloco su pijama y dio por finalizado su día. En principio concilio fácilmente su sueño pero en cierto momento de la noche, despertó de golpe viendo en todas direcciones y encontrándose con ella.

–Ya es tarde y deja dormir…¿acaso tuviste una pesadilla? – pregunto Star.

–¿Qué haces aquí?...¿y porque estas durmiendo junto a mi?–pregunto Marco. –Ya tengo miedo– se dijo.

–No recuerdo que te quejaras de mi otro yo y sobre todo esa linda actitud– bufo Star.

–Yo estaba preocupado por ti y disculpa…

–Lo que sea con tus disculpas y en ocasiones soy algo mandona… y todo eso pero ya paso…– contesto. –Y Marco. –

–¿Sí?...

–Gracias y puedo dormir mejor aquí que en mi habitación…– recordando todo lo sucedido y su actitud temporal.

–¿Gracias?– pregunto nuevamente. –¿Fue amable?– los dos entes manteniendo silencio y esperando el desenlace.

–¡Gracias!… y mañana tenemos academia… por la tarde retomaremos la educación de GrimClaw– contesto.

El castaño tomo algo de distancia en su lado pero la princesa fingió dormir y acortando en parte el espacio entre ambos.

–Sin duda Marco es lindo– se dijo Star y considerando dormir al castaño un par de noches más. –Debe estar confundido– riendo internamente.

 _ **Coincidentemente, castillo Avarius.**_

En medio de la ausencia de Ludo y su banda de rufianes, el guardia designado para vigilar la residencia, recibió en persona al nuevo miembro del ejército personal del pequeño monstruo ave.

El pasante espero un par de horas e incluso solicito visitar la biblioteca del castillo para matar el tiempo. Ludo y sus monstruos trataron sus heridas como comer algo sencillo para olvidarse de la nueva derrota propinada por la malvada princesa, comunicándose de la presencia de dicho invitado, recordó de golpe la solicitud de hace un par de semanas para recibir un pasante y convocándolo para charlar.

–E…es…es….es todo un honor, Lord Ludo– dijo el pasante mostrándose algo tímido y nervioso. –Disculpe si lo importuné de alguna forma…

–No te preocupes… acabo de ser derrotado, me duele la cabeza y mi espalda fue hecha papilla– contesto Ludo. –Se me comunico sobre recibir un pasante de parte de donde seas que venga… pero necesito ver algo de tu experiencia militar, claro sí la tienes– viendo al pasante depositar en el escritorio una carpeta con un extraño símbolo.

–En… en realidad no tengo experiencia militar– contesto algo más seguro pero dudaba al hablar. –Solo cuento con mis estudios universitarios, doctorados, magísteres, reconocimiento de varias universidades y más estudios… tampoco soy un guerrero– exhibiendo una extraña prótesis mecánica.

El pasante era alto, algo delgado, su cabello debidamente peinado y corto, piel grisácea, ojos amarillos que reflejaban su inseguridad, un par de lentes de grueso marco para lectura, vistiendo una camiseta morada, una sudadera gris, una chaqueta color petróleo, pantalones de excursión color negro con un par de bolsillos extras a los lados y un par de zapatillas pero llevando impecablemente su vestimenta.

–Veo que tu vestimenta es algo holgada y tampoco eres un guerrero… lo único que exijo es ideas para llevar a cabo mi venganza pero viendo tus referencias– dijo Ludo y leyendo con cierto desinterés. –¿Puedes con eso?– pregunto.

–S..sí puedo ayudarlo en su venganza pero requiero un espacio para desarrollar mis conocimientos– contesto el pasante.

–A todo esto… ¿Cuáles son tus estudios?– pregunto.

–Bueno… mis estudios son amplios y me he especializado en diversas ramas– comenzando hablar sobre sus estudios.

–Ya lo capte, cerebrito…– dijo Ludo. –¿Y tu nombre era?– pregunto y extendiendo su mano.

–Toffee…–contesto Toffee respondiendo el saludo de mano. –Y tengo un pequeño problema con los gérmenes– menciono por mera casualidad.

–Un par de guantes y gel desinfectante te debe bastar– dijo Ludo.

Los monstruos de Ludo se fueron acercando dando la bienvenida al nuevo pasante pero el imponente Buff Frog se quedo hasta el final estudiando inquisitivamente a Toffee.

–Un Septariano… ellos han estado exiliados desde hace siglos por su traición en la guerra pero que hace aquí uno de ellos y ese nombre me resulta bastante familiar…. Este flacucho no me agrada– se dijo y sin apartar su vista de la prótesis mecanizada.

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo que se titula "Las Glamorosas y Malévolas Jynx´s". Espero que disfrutaran pronto…. Muy pronto. Siendo sincero este capítulo fue muy divertido y hace tiempo deseaba escribirlo pero al final de cuentas sin duda fue un gran trabajo creativo como otras cosas.**

 **Vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQuee97:** Jajajaja como dijiste con miel se atrapan las moscas, pero créeme lo que vendrá pronto sin duda será impredecible pero aun falta algo por decir especialmente por parte de Moon.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Gracias, pronto vendrán las Jynx´s a jugar.

 **Claudiozero777:** Tampoco saques conclusiones tan apresuradas de lo que vendrá solo disfrútalo.

 **Luci96:** Gracias por tus palabras querida lectora.

 **Bien lectores espero que lo disfrutaran, sobre el nuevo miembro de la banda de Ludo espero que lo quieran y nos veremos pronto, hasta la próxima.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola lectores de The Evil Princess Star Butterfly, luego del capítulo aniversario como el sorprendente recibimiento por parte de ustedes, regreso trayendo con ustedes la siguiente actualización.**

 **En las últimas dos a tres publicaciones o quizás la gran especulación que ha surgido en torno a las Jynx´s. Siendo bastante sincero es normal que existan ciertas ideas entorno a los personajes, es algo que juego o mejor dicho me gusta leer esas especulaciones de lo que pueda suceder y todo eso.**

 **Oficialmente debo decir que la segunda temporada de la historia o en este caso del fic esta lista su planificación.**

 **En torno a los próximos títulos ya saben que solo quedan unos cuantos capítulos para El Baile de la Luna Roja, ahora daré dos nuevos como unas pequeñas sinopsis:**

 **¡Es la fiesta de Brittney Wong!:**

Star recuerda la invitación realizada por Brittney Wong para su fiesta de cumpleaños pero la banda de Ludo, nuevamente entrara en acción.

 **¡¿Qué es la Mew-Adolescencia?!:**

Un simple grano en el rostro de Star y sabiendo las consecuencias posteriores, Marco deberá verse en la obligación en defender la academia.

 **¡Asalto a Hadápolis!:**

Star, Marco, Andrea, Ferguson y Alfonzo acaban en las minas de las hadas e incluso se ven involucrados en la liberación de una peligrosa bestia de Neverzone.

 **Problemas de Sueño:**

Marco se ve obligado en cuidar a Star que nuevamente sufre extraños desvelos nocturnos.

 **El Baile de la Luna Roja:**

El inframundo se prepara para celebrar nuevamente el Baile de la Luna Roja pero la familia Lucitor orquesta un terrible plan para unir a la malvada princesa con el heredero de los demonios. En cambio la Gran Vorágine se hará presente para cuidar a su nueva abominación.

 **Los Hobgoblins:**

Los Hobgoblins luego de un exitoso saqueo y en medio de su huida, su aero-nave en forma de drakkar se ve dañada, viéndose en la obligación en aterrizar en la tierra, específicamente en Echo Creek.

 **El misterio de la Princesa Cisne:**

Una misteriosa chica se encuentra deambulando por las cercanías de la academia pero guarda cierta relación con la malvada princesa Butterfly en su infancia.

 **Otro punto que quiero abordar, estamos a puerta de finalizar la primera temporada solo nos queda ver luego del capítulo del Baile de la Luna Roja, tenemos unos cuantos capítulos más por delante pero en fin, sin mayores palabras iniciamos:**

* * *

 _ **Dimensión lejana, residencia de las Jynx´s.**_

Las hermanas Jynx´s eran pertenecientes a una raza emparentada con los terrestres pero con la diferencia que los residentes de dicha dimensión sabían ocupar magia con ciertos casos excepcionales.

Las trillizas resultaban ser hija de una famosa bruja llamada Ayla y su padre un reconocido hechicero capaz de provocar tempestades con solo chasquear los dedos de nombre, Vladimir. Heredaron las habilidades innatas de sus padres, acabando sus estudios antes de tiempo e incluso aprendieron habilidades marciales como pasatiempo, luego de años de aburrimientos en su dimensión decidieron ser las legendarias mercenarias conocidas por todos para encontrar otros desafíos.

Aquel día se encontraban en la comodidad de su residencia, específicamente en su sala principal revisando los escasos datos proporcionado por la comisión de magia.

Ellas compartían muchos rasgos solo se diferenciaban por sus ojos, corte de cabello y vestimenta. Siendo de complexión esbeltas, sus cabellos resultaban ser color caoba y estatura promedio.

–Sin duda, no confió en ellos– dijo Tayla, sus ojos de color purpura emitieron un tenue destello.

Tayla llevaba su cabello largo hasta la cintura, vestían una camiseta holgada y pantalones holgados.

–Por eso nadie confía en ellos– señalo Layla, sus ojos azulados solo se mantenían tenue.

Layla tenía su cabello corto, una camiseta sin mangas y un par de pantalones cortos.

–Al menos pagaron una parte– comento Cayla, sus ojos de color ámbar solo expresaban su impaciencia.

Cayla lucía su cabello tomado en una trenza que caía bajo su hombro izquierdo, ocupando una camiseta sin cuello y pantalones hasta la mitad de la canilla.

En sus denominados trabajos ocupaban una vestimenta diferente y acordó a la situación. Habían pasado cerca de diez días donde solo recibieron una parte de lo acordado pero se les envío un mensaje explicando la situación, lo cual tampoco les gusto verse en parte menoscabadas y que se les adeudara dinero.

Tayla como la hermana mayor solo les dijo a modo de respuesta que podrían llevar a cabo el trabajo y cobrar el doble. Las dos hermanas menores estuvieron de acuerdo y ahora debían prepararse para llevar a cabo su nuevo trabajo.

–Solo sabemos su nombre como tener un pésimo dibujo– comento Tayla.

–Mango Díaz… me suena a una especie de bebida tropical con mango– señalo Layla.

–Y tampoco este dibujo sea de ayuda… es terrible– se quejo Cayla.

Las trillizas solo consideraban a la comisión de magia, como un grupo de idiotas que apenas podían llevar ciertos asuntos e incluso ese afán de rogar a la reina Butterfly, los hacían ver demasiado débiles en su más sinceras opiniones.

–Solo espero– dijo Tayla pensando en torno a su objetivo.

–¡Que valga la pena!– se adelantaron las dos hermanas.

–¡Exacto!– afirmo Tayla de un salto se reincorporo viendo a sus hermanas menores. –Ya va siendo algo tarde y en la tierra son cerca de las 10 de la mañana… así debemos ponernos en marcha…ese tal Mango Díaz, tiene sus horas contadas.

–¿Dónde estará oculto?– pregunto Layla.

–Según el resto de la información… en un sitio llamado Academia Echo Creek– contesto Cayla.

Y Las tres hermanas se fueron a preparan para dar caza a su nuevo objetivo.

* * *

 **La Glamorosas y Malévolas Jynx´s**

 _ **Sala de audiencias, castillo Butterfly.**_

–Yo tomare cartas en el asunto– contesto Moon y lanzando un hechizo sencillo para desaparecer el hedor de los representantes de los habitantes cercanos a los pantanos.

La malvada reina Butterfly como parte de sus obligaciones, ocupaba gran parte de su mañana para atender o escuchar las necesidades de sus súbditos ya sean mewmanos o monstruos pertenecientes al reino Butterfly.

Aquella jornada tomaba nota como emitir inmediatamente resoluciones para zanjar los asuntos, luego de hablar con varios de sus súbditos, su sirvienta personal Esther se presento en la sala de audiencia trayendo consigo una bandeja con ruedas con el desayuno de Moon.

Coincidentemente en la sala se encontraba una mujer menuda, llevando una armadura completa, cabellera color rubia miel, mirada estoica y llevando una capa roja.

–Su desayuno, majestad– dijo Esther viendo a la guardaespaldas personal de la reina. –¡Lady Geva!... desea algo para comer– pregunto.

Geva solo se mantuvo en su lugar viendo a la chica en cuestión.

–Estoy bien…– logro decir Geva.

–Tráele avena con miel– se adelanto Moon viendo su desayuno compuesto por café, dos rebanadas de pan tostados, huevos, tocino, jugo de naranja y avena con leche. –Le tengo una misión importante para este día– señalo.

Esther asistió retirándose de la sala para ir en búsqueda de lo solicitado por la reina. Geva se giro en dirección de la malvada mujer y en parte confundida por los dichos.

–¡¿Majestad?!– pregunto.

Moon solo dejo por unos segundos de lado su desayuno buscando entre sus papeles cierto documento que al encontrarlo solo dio su firma y se lo paso.

–Tus órdenes… debes ir a la tierra– contesto Moon.

Geva leyó atentamente sus órdenes y comprendiendo que debía ir a la tierra para verificar cierta situación.

–Nunca he cuestionado sus órdenes pero…– dijo Geva.

–¿Pero?– pregunto Moon.

–Ese chico terrestre debe ser vigilado por mí pero la comisión envió a las Jynx´s para exterminarlo– contesto.

–¿Cuál es tu posición?– pregunto Moon en tono severo.

–Soy Geva descendiente directa de la legendaria Dama de las Espadas y mi familia ha procurado en defender a la familia real– contesto Geva. –Odio ser descendiente de Ren– se dijo.

Geva como descendiente directa de Ren y un demonio llamado Vonnos, había heredado los poderes pirománticos de su ancestro como las habilidades en esgrima de la legendaria Dama de las Espadas, por cerca de 300 años habían servido fielmente a la familia Butterfly como los guardaespaldas personales de cada soberana.

–Solo debes ir y verificar el resultado… como dar cuenta con lo que suceda, a la mascota de mi hija... ese tal Mango– señalo Moon.

–Se llama Marco– corrigió.

–¿Enserio?– pregunto y recordando que todo este tiempo solo llamaba al sirviente de su hija por el nombre de Mango. –Hasta yo puedo cometer errores… jajajaja… entonces debes ir a la tierra y decirme todo lo que suceda con ese Marco…

Ella asistió levemente pero solo observo en silencio a la malvada reina y coincidentemente Esther regresaba con lo ordenado por Moon.

–Su avena con miel, Lady Geva– dijo Esther.

 _ **En la tierra, Echo Creek, consultorio dental.**_

–¿Tienes 16 años?– pregunto Angie a Star.

–Sí– contesto Star.

La malva princesa se le explico que cada tres meses, los miembros de la familia Díaz debían ir con el dentista para una revisión general como limpieza dental. En principio confundió algo el concepto de dentista, explicándole que era una persona encargada del cuidado de las piezas dentales como mantener una apropiada salud bucal.

Star explico que en Mewni en caso de tener problemas con los dientes solo se debían recurrir alguna bruja o con el herrero local para solucionar las complicaciones utilizando algunas pinzas o el martillo.

El castaño llevaba una camiseta roja, una chaqueta estilo militar, pantalones ajustados y zapatillas estilo vans, se encontraba leyendo su celular y respondiendo algunos mensajes en una concurrida red social. Star por su lado llevaba una chaqueta delgada con hombreras color petróleo estilo victoriano, una blusa color morada con un corsé que cubría el área abdominal, pantalones ajustados negros y un par de botines terminado en punta.

Esperaban su turno mientras Andrea fue la primera en entrar con el dentista para su revisión. Angie continuaba llenando los datos que requería el centro dental, simplemente agrego como un miembro más a la malvada princesa y confirmando algunos datos en el proceso.

Aquel día los tres jóvenes estarían ausentes de las primera horas de clase y regresando a sus vidas escolares apenas terminaran con la visita al dentista.

–Y solo queda esperar– dijo Angie luego de entregar los datos de Star. –¿Alguna emocionante idea para hoy?– pregunto.

–Solo escuchar a bruja de Skullnick– se quejo Star.

–Y ella espera que la regreses a su forma "normal"… olvidaste que la convertiste en un troll… cuando te llamo la atención– señalo Marco.

–¡Oh!... eso y tampoco se ve regresarla a la normalidad… simplemente se me olvido– dijo Star riendo.

Todo había iniciado en plena clase de matemática, la maestra Margaret Skullnick explicaba unas formulas de trigonometría notando el poco interés en la princesa mientras leía un nuevo número de su revista sobre chicas malvadas y leyendo con gran interés cierto concurso para pasar un día completo con las glamorosas y malévolas Jynx´s.

La maestra con ver su actitud le dijo que fuera con el director pero ella solo le lanzo un hechizo y la transformo en un troll e incluso Skeeves trato de llamar a sus padres pero solo recibió como respuesta estar muy ocupados.

–¿No lo recuerdas?– pregunto Angie.

–Creo que dije algo de Troll o sería trucha…– contesto Star. –Lo recordare… y tengo asuntos más importantes en mente como ganar el concurso.

–Pero has enviado como 100 mensajes… por tu espejo mágico para ver a esas tales Jynx´s…– comento Marco.

–¿Y ellas son malvadas?– pregunto Angie. –Lo digo en ocasiones he hojeado tus revistas.

–Son malvadas… y mercenarias… ellas te destripan cinco veces antes que caigas al suelo– contesto Star. –Este concurso es muy importante y debo conocerlas… y desde que tengo uso de la razón he escrito unas doscientas preguntas.

–¡Whoa!...– dijo Angie. –Solo debes esperar con cierta calma.

El castaño solo se limito a girar los ojos e incluso los dos entes se reían de la malvada princesa. Los dos jóvenes esperaron otros 15 minutos antes de ingresar a la revisión dental.

 _ **En cambio, avenida principal de Echo Creek.**_

Las trillizas emergieron de portal dimensional, algunos transeúntes se quedaron sorprendidos por su tan repentina llegada a la ciudad. Observaron el sitio por algunos segundos y Layla verifico las coordenadas, notando que estaban a varias calles de la academia de la ciudad por medio de un brazalete que generaba un mapa holográfico.

–Estamos a 15 calles de nuestro objetivo y… debemos subir por esta misma avenida– señalo Layla llevando un abrigo con hombreras de color azul estilo victoriano, ropa gris en la parte superior del cuerpo, pantalones oscuros, botas y portando dos dagas a la cintura.

–Esos inútiles de la comisión sin duda saben dar información– rugió Cayla luciendo un abrigo con hombreras de color ámbar estilo victoriano, ropa negra en la parte superior del cuerpo y pantalones de color pardo, botas con correas y portando una maza con pinchos.

Tayla observo los alrededores y vestida con un abrigo con hombreras de color purpura, una camisa blanca y una prenda sin mangas sobre la camisa, un corbatín purpura con una gema negra, pantalones color ceniza, un par de botas y portando una mandoble al hombro.

–Entonces… por ese tal Mango y evitemos causar daños colaterales…– dijo Tayla.

–¿Podemos comer algo?– pregunto Cayla.

–No puedo creerlo– rezongo Layla. –Sabes que debes desayunar antes de venir a una misión.

–Yo tengo hambre– insistió Cayla.

La mayor de las Jynx´s solo se limito a contener una carcajada por su hermana menor.

–Solo avancemos y podremos comprar algo de comida… sin duda deben existir alguna maquina distribuidora– señalo Tayla.

–Por eso eres mi favorita– dijo Cayla sacando su lengua d modo de burla contra Layla.

–Consentida– dijo Layla.

Las Jynx´s continuaron su camino e ignorando a los apacibles ciudadanos de Echo Creek. Luego de caminar las primeras sietes calles llegaron hasta el parque de la ciudad donde Layla verificando su mapa holográfico y dijo:

–Tenemos dos caminos– y sus hermanas escucharon atentamente. –Sí seguimos por donde están ese mini-market llegaremos en menos de quince minutos pero si mantenemos la ruta actual llegaremos en el tiempo estimado.

–Cayla dijo que tenía hambre… solo son unos minutos antes de dar con nuestros objetivo– contesto Tayla.

Ambas notaron la ausencia de su hermana menor y viendo como destrozaba una máquina expendedora de chocolates junto a un concurrido café de la ciudad, asustando a los clientes y empleados por igual.

–¡Muere horrible maquina terrestre!– dijo Cayla. –Yo quiero chocolate– fueron sus pensamientos.

–Se lo diré a mamá– dijo Layla.

–Al menos tiene el entusiasmo necesario para cumplir este trabajo– comento Tayla viendo a los cuatros policías que se iban acercando a Cayla.

Los oficiales la rodearon por completo, sus manos dominantes se ubicaron en sus correspondiente armas de servicio y admitiendo.

–¡Baje su arma!– viendo fijamente a Cayla. –¡Y las manos arriba!– tomando un par de esposas.

Cayla dejo su maza con pinchos en suelo y llevando sus manos detrás de la nuca pero el oficial con las esposas dio un paso, solo fue un parpadeo antes que quedara como un enorme bloque de hielo.

–Su amigo estará congelado unas 8 horas con un secador de cabello puede apurar algo su salida– señalo Cayla tomando algunas barras de chocolate y dejando en shock a los restantes oficiales.

–¡Sí, dejaste de jugar con ellos!– dijo Tayla en tono severo. –Debemos buscar a ese tal Mango– señalo.

La menor de las trillizas asistió siguiendo a sus dos hermanas mayores por la ruta ya planeada e ignorando la segunda alternativa. En cambio los oficiales vieron atónito a su colega congelado y siguiendo el consejo de Cayla.

–¡Necesitamos un secador de cabello!...

* * *

 **Las trillizas Jynx´s continuaban su camino hacia la academia. En cambio Star y Marco aún permanecían en el dentista, y coincidentemente Geva llegaba a la academia para ver los resultados de las temibles hermanas.**

* * *

La capa de Geva ondeaba con el viento y posando sus ojos sobre los cielos completamente cerrados con una sensación de la temperatura bastante agradable, a pesar que la temporada de lluvia faltaba por lo menos otros dos meses para su llegada.

–A pesar que la princesa esta exiliada por su intento de golpe, se le aseguro ubicar en un sitio bastante cómodo e incluso con ese chico terrestre ha trabado amistad– reflexionó en su interior.

Geva consideraba que el nuevo sirviente de la princesa, se debía tener en cuenta. Algunos miembros de la armada real igual mostraban cierto interés pero se dejaba en claro que le faltaba entrenamiento militar más formal pero dar cara a Severin de los monstruos lobos, le parecía increíble especialmente salir con vida luego de un enfrentamiento cara a cara.

Continúo caminando por las instalaciones de la academia notando que gran parte de los estudiantes estaban en sus clases. Se movía con gran sigilo por las dependencias e incluso se ocultaba entre pilares regulando sus latidos del corazón.

Solo debía permanecer oculta como esperar ver el combate entre las Jynx´s y su correspondiente objetivo.

 _ **Varios minutos después, academia de Echo Creek, patio central.**_

–¡¿Y ustedes son?!– pregunto Skeeves.

Tayla solo se limito se girar los ojos y tomo de la chaqueta al director de la academia, exigiendo nuevamente en saber del paradero de su objetivo.

–Soy Tayla Jynx´s….y ¿Dónde está Mango?– pregunto.

–¿Mango?... ¿quiere una fruta?– pregunto.

Las trillizas con solo poner un pie en la academia, exigieron hablar con la persona a cargo, resultando ser el director Skeeves. La propia Tayla tomo al pequeño hombre llevándolo al patio central de la academia exigiendo en saber sobre el tal "Mango" y sus hermanas recorrían cada aula en búsqueda de su presa.

–No estoy para bromas, panzón– dijo Tayla.

–Yo soy el director de esta escuela y puedo sacarla con una sola orden– dijo Skeeves viendo algunos jugadores del equipo de fútbol americano y de béisbol avanzaron hacia ella.

Layla que regresaba de su búsqueda tomo una bate de béisbol y un chico fornido trato de quitarle dicho objeto, terminando rápidamente en el suelo tumbado luego de recibir un golpe en el estómago.

El segundo chico trato atraparla pero Layla lo golpeo en la derecha mano y cayendo de rodillas.

–¿Quién sigue?– pregunto Layla manejando el bate.

El tercer chico tomo una pelota arrojándola en contra de la hermana del medio, ella solo sostuvo el bate firmemente y conectado con la pelota que fue a dar directamente en la cara del tercer chico. En cuánto el cuarto chico lanzo un grito y cargando hacía ella, tratando de tackearla pero Layla lo esquivo con un rápido movimiento con el bate pasándolo a su mano izquierda.

–¡Soy más rápida!– dijo Layla y golpeando en el orgullo de todo hombre con el bate.

El clamor general y sentimiento de dolor fue compartido por todos los presentes masculinos e incluso el conserje que observaba la escena dijo:

–Esa chica si es ruda y hasta me dolió ese golpe…pobre chico…

El fornido estudiante quedo tumbado en el suelo donde coincidentemente la hermana menor Cayla, regresaba de su exploración, tras destrozar algunas maquinas y comiendo chocolate.

–Luego se quejan que yo soy la violenta… y ¿Qué le paso a ese chico?– pregunto a Tayla.

–Lo golpee en el orgullo de todo hombre– contesto Layla riendo.

Tayla volvió a centrarse nuevamente en el director y sacando el dibujo proporcionado por la comisión.

–Dejando de lado… el infortunio de ese chico… ¿Dónde está Mango?– pregunto nuevamente y mostrando el dibujo.

–No conozco a nadie con ese nombre o apodo… ¿sabe su apellido?– pregunto Skeeves. –Al menos no han destrozado la academia– se dijo.

–¡Mango Díaz!– dijo Tayla. –Buscamos a Mango Díaz.

–¡¿Díaz?!– dijo Skeeves.

–¡¿Díaz?!– fue el clamor en general de los demás estudiantes y el resto de los adultos.

Skeeves le explico a las trillizas que en la academia existía un solo estudiante que se apellidaba Díaz.

–Señorita… creo que se refiere a Marco Díaz– señalo Skeeves. –Es un chico promedio con notas promedio y todo eso pero… siempre suele en "parte" ser responsable de las continuas destrucciones de ciertas áreas de la academia y está con la princesa Butterfly... habitualmente.

Las Jynx´s se miraron entre sí y dándose cuenta del faltar error de los miembros de la academia pero aquel grito de alegría, tomo a todos por sorpresa.

–¡No inventes!... son… son … son las….¡Jynx´s!...– dijo una emocionada Star Butterfly dando saltitos de felicidad. –Yo gane el concurso….– llamando al castaño.

–¡Él es Marco Díaz!– dijo Skeeves y el resto del cuerpo estudiantil señalo hacía el castaño.

–Se parece a nuestro hámster que tuvimos de niñas– pensaron al mismo tiempo las trillizas.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

–¡Él es Marco Díaz!– dijo Skeeves y el resto del cuerpo estudiantil señalo hacía el castaño.

Marco Díaz observo la situación tratando de comprender, lo acontecido e incluso se preguntaba la razón de ver al director fuera de su oficina. La malvada princesa festejaba por ver al trió de hermana y suponiendo ser la ganara del concurso.

–Algo anda mal– se dijo Marco.

–Ellas tienen un gran nivel– comento Crimson.

–Y ellas se vienen acercando– dijo Ren.

Las trillizas avanzaron lentamente hacia él, Star simplemente las siguió y comenzando hablar para entrar algo más en confianza.

–Siempre he sido su mayor admiradora, tengo toda su mercancía… y ese es mi sirviente hasta pueden destriparlos…– menciono la princesa y siendo ignorada en el proceso.

–¡Tú!– dijo Cayla.

El castaño observo a las tres jóvenes mujeres que debían rondar cerca de los 25 años, sus cabellos de color caoba y los tres pares de ojos de distintos colores.

–¡¿Sí?!– pregunto Marco deseando tener su espada de nivel o considerando activar su brazo monstruo. –Yo soy Marco Díaz.

–Miren ese lunarcito en su mejilla… y se parece a nuestro querido hámster, Cheddar– dijo Layla.

–¿Qué?– dijo Marco y todos los presentes completamente atónitos.

–Es como nuestro lindo Cheddar– dijo Cayla haciendo de lado a su hermana para ver aquel lunar en la mejilla. –Y huele a menta.

–Es mi turno– dijo Tayla viendo al castaño. –Sin duda tiene la carita de un pequeño hámster… como Cheddar.

–Ehm… disculpen, señoritas…– dijo Marco.

El chico terrestre era peleado por las trillizas como si se tratara un juguete e incluso lo abrazaban. Por al menos quince minutos recordaban a su difunta mascota resultando ser un regalo de sus padres al momento de estudiar magia pero lamentablemente, Cheddar murió por un hechizo mal ejecutado por las tres hermanas pero aquel chico de cabellera castaña con un lunar en su mejilla derecha, se asemejaba de cierta forma.

En cambio Star se quedo sorprendida por el trato, especialmente por comparar al castaño con un hámster.

–Es el mismo color castaño chocolate que tenia Cheddar y ese lunar es idéntico– dijo Tayla dándole un fuerte abrazo a Marco.

–Es mi turno– dijo Layla. –Yo quiero abrazar a Marco.

–Eso es injusto– protesto Cayla. –Le diré a mamá…

–¡Hey!– rugió Star. –Yo soy la ganadora del concurso– logrando captar la atención de las trillizas.

–¿Concurso?– se preguntaron las trillizas.

–Este concurso– dijo Star mostrando la revista. –Eso es injusto…yo soy la única en poder estar cerca de él– se dijo.

–¡Por favor!... princesa Butterfly, no las hagas enfurecer o destrozaran la academia– se dijo Skeeves temblando.

Las Jynx´s leyeron fijamente el artículo que hacía mención del concurso donde conocerían a una fan. Las tres se miraron por unos segundos y Tayla dijo:

–Luego te damos todos los autógrafos que desees… pero ahora Marco es nuestro nuevo mejor amigo.

–¿Nuevo mejor amigo?– pregunto Maco confundido.

–Creo que me perdí de algo– comento Crimson.

–Por lo visto… genio y creo que Marco ahora tiene amigas… amigas mágicas– señalo Ren.

–¡Sin duda es un interesante giro!– dijo la recién llegada con su capa ondeando al viento.

–¡¿Lady Geva?!– dijo Star sorprendida. –Ella es descendiente de la Dama de las Espadas… luego le digo a Marco para evitar ciertas complicaciones– se dijo.

Geva había sido testigo de todo lo acontecido e incluso le parecía bastante divertido en cierto modo como las Jynx´s, se encariñaron rápidamente con el castaño.

–¡Princesa y joven Díaz!– dijo Geva realizando una reverencia.

–¿Qué hace aquí?– pregunto Star. –¡Habla!...

–La reina Butterfly me ordeno venir a la tierra para ver como las Jynx´s… iban a destripar al hijo de la familia anfitriona pero creo que deberé dar cuenta de lo visto aquí– contesto Geva. –Este chico tiene en su interior a Ren– recordando lo mencionado por Glossaryck.

–¡Y deben hacerlo!– se escucho.

El sujeto musculoso se presento en frente de todos y luciendo su escultural cuerpo con tatuajes, hablando al final de cada oración con el apelativo "hermano" o "hermana".

–¡Rhombulus!– dijo Star. –¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto.

–Vengo a verificar que estas tres inútiles divas… borren del mapa a tu nueva mascota… solo he visto abrazos como palabras, hermanas...y hermanos– contesto Rhombulus.

En el interior de la mente del castaño, los dos entes con ver al encargado de la prisión de los cristales demostraron su odio.

–Ese… mal nacido… es un asesino de inocentes, es parte de lo que me quitaron a mi familia… y merecen morir– dijo Crimson deseando poner sus manos sobre Rhombulus y castigarlo. –Lo quiero matar…

–Nada bueno sale de la comisión de magia… esos cabrones solo sirven para propagar el odio y el racismo– dijo Ren.

Marco escucho las palabras de los entes y tampoco le agrado aquel sujeto llamado Rhombulus pero él continuaba junto a las Jynx´s.

–Ahora matenlo… y... ¡Quiero su cabeza en bandeja de plata!– ordeno Rhombulus. –¿Qué esperan?... hagan lo que digo o las voy a cristalizar.

Tayla solo expreso una mueca de disgusto pero notando a Rhombulus estar parado sobre un charco de agua y una manguera recién utilizada para regar los prados del patio central de la academia. Ella solo necesito dejar al castaño bajo el cuidado de su hermana menor.

–Antes de salir de casa…. Nos pagaron todo el trabajo pero… es nuestro nuevo mejor amigo– contesto Tayla.

–¿Qué dijiste?– pregunto Rhombulus.

–¡Es nuestro mejor amigo!– volvió a contestar Tayla, rápidamente extendió sus manos y liberando una potente descarga eléctrica capaz de iluminar toda una ciudad. –¡Piérdete cabeza de cristal!...

Rhombulus recibió directamente el golpe eléctrico resultando ser aún más devastador por el agua a sus pies. La princesa Butterfly tomo su espejo comunicador móvil grabando toda la escena e incluso agradecía la oportunidad de ver a sus aclamadas idols en acción aunque fuera un simple ataque.

–Creo que es el mejor día de mi vida– se dijo Star.

–Eso dejara marca– se dijo Geva y lanzando una mirada furtiva al castaño como notando las dos presencias de los entes. –Un chico interesante… y salió vivo en su lucha contra Severin– se dijo.

Layla fue la siguiente en descarga su ira dejando a Marco a cargo de Cayla, solo debió pronunciar su mejor hechizo al revés y azotando con una potente ráfaga de viento a Rhombulus.

Y las tres hermanas caminaron hasta un electrocutado Rhombulus y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

–A la próxima vez que trates de mandar algún asesino… nosotras vendremos a protegerlos y te destriparemos con gusto... va para lo mismo con tus compañeros...

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Lady Geva tomo a Rhombulus llevándolo de vuelta a Mewni para informar lo sucedido a Moon. En cuanto a las Jynx´s deseaban pasar algo más de tiempo con el castaño y afianzar sus nuevos lazos de amistad pero recordaron de una importante cita con su estilista y luego una reunión con otros clientes.

Marco recibió por parte de las trillizas sus respectivos números de sus espejos comunicadores mágicos para salir alguna vez, en plan de ocasionar algo de sufrimiento como amenazar según fuera el caso. Hasta Star recibió un par de autógrafos de sus malvadas idols.

–¡Nos vemos, mejor amigo Marco!– dijeron las Jynx´s y cruzando el portal dimensional.

–Fue un gusto… nuevas mejores amigas…– contesto Marco. –Creo que tengo nuevas amigas– se dijo.

Star observo en silencio al castaño y especialmente las marcas de lápiz labial en la mejilla derecho cerca del lunar viendo los colores púrpura, azul y ámbar respectivamente.

–¡Whoa!... creo que...– logro decir Marco. –¿Estas enojada?– pregunto.

–Furiosa– contesto Star. –Al menos tengo la oportunidad de ir contigo.

–¿Dónde iremos?– pregunto Marco confundido.

–Ya sabes… cuando vayas con ellas a causar ruina y sufrimiento… iré contigo… después de todo, mi campeón debe estar con su Lady…y qué clase de Lady sería en caso que mi valiente campeón fuera con las Jynx´s…solo…– señalo Star. –Y debes pedir más autógrafos como lograr pasar toda una tarde con ellas.

–Creo que me invitaron a mí…– dijo Marco viendo el rostro de la princesa. –Pero hablare con ellas…

–Eso suena mucho mejor– contesto Star.

Milagrosamente la academia ni siquiera debió suspender las clases, apenas sonó la campana regresando el correspondiente estudiantado a sus clases habituales. En cambio en el interior de la mente de Marco, los entes se mostraron preocupados por las acciones de la comisión de magia y su potencial amenazas.

–Bailare sobre sus tumbas… esos infelices me la deben pagar– dijo Crimson.

–Yo tampoco confió en ellos– secundo Ren.

–Somos un equipo– dijo Marco a sus dos singulares acompañantes y centrándose en Star nuevamente.

–Y eso me recuerda que Lady Geva… resulta ser descendiente Ren– señalo Star viendo el rostro de sorpresa y deduciendo un efecto parecido en Ren. –Ella debe explicarlo… como su amante Vonnos..

 _ **Sala de audiencia, castillo Butterfly.**_

Lady Geva se encargo de traer de regreso a un electrocutado Rhombulus, presentándose nuevamente en la sala de audiencia de la malvada reina Butterfly. Moon con ver el estado del encargado de la prisión de cristales, se quedo sin palabras. Geva le explico como Rhombulus apareció exigiendo a las Jynx´s que destriparan al castaño pero en un inesperado giro de las circunstancias, fue atacado por la propia Tayla al lanzar una poderosa descarga eléctrica y Layla con su hechizo de viento.

La malvada reina solo deseo golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por la ineptitud de Rhombulus y los daños físicos recibidos por el ataque. Esther se mantuvo junto a la reina Butterfly pero le pareció bastante divertido, Geva solo se rasco detrás de la nuca viendo al imponente ser y Moon dijo:

–Sin duda…. Fue un desastre– terminando de tomar nota. –En realidad fue demasiado predecible lo sucedido contigo, Rhombulus.

–Necesito un médico– dijo Rhombulus. –Esas brujas me traicionaron…. Hermana.

–Sin duda es un inútil– bufo Esther. –Típica escoria de la comisión– se dijo.

–Y sin mencionar que se paro sobre un charco de agua y cerca de una manguera– señalo Geva.

Rhombulus realizo un gran esfuerzo tratando en ponerse de pie, lamentablemente su cuerpo contenía algo de electricidad e incluso sus brazos trataban de pedir ayudar.

–Deseo estar muerto– dijo el brazo derecho.

–Creo que voy a vomitar– dijo el brazo izquierdo.

Moon daba por terminado sus audiencias y colocándose de pie camino tranquilamente pasando a solo metros de Rhombulus. Donde lo contemplo con cierto desprecio por su derrota y mencionando sobre el depósito en la cuenta personal de las temibles trillizas.

–Ya pague por completo lo restante del dinero… y ahora la comisión me debe siete mil monedas de oro, tienen hasta finales del próximo mes en pagarme lo solicitado…– señalo Moon ordenando a Geva y Esther seguirla para continuar con otras actividades. –Y sí deseas puedes quedarte aquí descansando pero si piensas morir…. Trata de evitar dejar sucio, cuesta dinero en mantener limpio esta sala.

Rhombulus observo a Moon, Lady Geva y Esther en salir del salón. Solo se quedo viendo hacía el vació reflexionando solo lo sucedido.

–Ese mocoso terrestre me la va a pagar….– dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo, el cual se titula ¡Es la fiesta de Brittney Wong!... hablando sobre este capítulo siempre ha sido un deseo en llevarlo a la escritura por decirlo, bueno reconozco que fue un gran desarrollo que pude dar en este nuevo capítulo y supongo que las ansias de las próximas actualizaciones de lo que vendrá, ya se dispararon por las nubes.**

 **En torno a la próxima temporada o segunda temporada que se debe venir sin duda tendremos varios cambios pero existirán ciertos capítulos basados en la segunda temporada de la seria, ya tengo en mente, tres argumentos o sagas en específicos pero terminemos la primera temporada.**

 **Ahora vamos con reviews:**

 **Xzbro:** Muchas Gracias por tus palabras.

 **Velkan96-D:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

 **Marcosketcher:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Star tiene esa personalidad en su interior pero ella debe ser implacable y espero que disfrutaras este capítulo.

 **Sugar:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es normal que Marco debe cansarse en ocasiones por la actitud de Star y Jackie también se percata que Marco tampoco no es aquel chico temeroso, en lo que vaya avanzando la historia como se irán sumando otros personajes nuevos y conocidos. Sobre Janna pronto ira tomando algo más de protagonismo en ciertos capítulos.

 **Claudiozero777:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, todo ha sido como un verdadero sube y baja de emociones, tenemos mucho camino por el cual recorrer especialmente con la ultima parte de la primera temporada y cierto sucesos.

 **Alfonso Sparda:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, creo que es la primera vez que me dejas un reviews.

 **Bien lectores como podrán ver en portada, tenemos una imagen como ser verían... una de las hermanas Jynx´s en el fondo son trillizas pero tienen ciertos puntos que los diferencia una de otras.**

 **Ahora bien espero que el próximo capítulo vendrá dentro de poco tiempo, tampoco tengo claro cuándo saldrá sino simplemente esperare que las ideas vengan, nos vemos.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola lectores de Evil Star, le saludos cordialmente trayendo con ustedes el nuevo capítulo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Brittney Wong. Como dijo en la actualización pasada tendría algunas diferencias, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Digamos que el trabajo en general fue bastante sencillo como las situaciones que veremos aquí, vamos a retomar desde los sucesos de las Jynx´s especialmente en aclarar cierto parentesco que vimos en la anterior actualización.**

 **Eerá bastante breve y diferente antes de seguir con lo que vendrá a continuación.**

 **Sin mayores palabras comenzamos, este nuevo capítulo:**

* * *

 _ **Esa noche, subconsciente de Marco.**_

Ambos esperaban las correspondientes explicaciones por parte de la Dama de las Espadas y la revelación de su parentesco con esa mujer llamada Geva.

–Es algo divertido– señalo Ren en parte apenada por saber que tiene una descendiente. –Es muy inesperado debo decir que tampoco hice algo malo solo sucedió– encogiéndose de hombros.

Crimson y Marco intercambiaron sus miradas por unos segundos, nuevamente vieron a Ren que trataba de abordar el tema con cierta cautela pero ella misma prefería evitar hablar del tema.

–¿Jugamos póker?– pregunto Ren animada.

–No– fue la respuesta de Crimson.

–¿Acaso te rompieron el corazón?– pregunto Marco. –Lo digo… por evitar el tema, parece que algo sucedió entre medio y recuerdo que dijiste en torno a los demonios que no se debían confiar.

–Ese demonio Vonnos parece muy importante– replicó Crimson.

Ren solo se sonrojo por completo por las palabras de los dos, trataba de desviarse del tema por completo.

–Vonnos… era el embajador del inframundo– contesto Ren soltando pequeñas risitas por recordarlo. –Fue algo que sucedió simplemente… éramos jóvenes y todo eso…. Además era invierno… los días eran cortos y tampoco podíamos resumir todo en charlar, beber o jugar a los dados solo paso…pero solo fue algo… pasajero.

–Tuviste un hijo o hija… y a tu descendiente– índico Crimson. –Creo que somos lo suficientemente adulto para saber que somos y…¿sabes cómo nacen los bebes?– pregunto a Marco.

–Tengo 16 años… es algo que todos ya saben de una forma u otras... pero sé cómo nacen los bebés y tampoco me creo esa historia de la cigüeña– contesto Marco.

–Eso hace las cosas más fáciles– dijo Crimson.

Ren solo expreso una mueca de molestia por las constantes preguntas en torno a su amorío, solo trataba de desviarse del tema pero ellos seguían preguntando sobre su amante demonio.

–¡Ustedes ganan!– dijo Ren.

Les explico con sumo detalles en su tiempo como parte de la armada real del reino Butterfly, el mencionado demonio llego como parte del grupo de embajadores para volver a establecer relaciones diplomáticos con el Inframundo, mantener a un diplomático demonio como parte del consejo y viceversa.

Aparentemente tanto Ren como Vonnos existió cierta atracción, comenzando a verse en el patio de armas en medio del entrenamiento matutino, algunas charlas pero pasado un tiempo comenzaron a frecuentarse en reiteradas ocasiones manteniendo cierta relación amorosa.

–Ya saben era invierno, los días se acortan tampoco iba a estar jugando cartas o entrenado… son cosas que suceden pero era parte de la nobleza… hijo menor de un demonio con un importante cargo que le arreglo un matrimonio pero yo…–dijo Ren.

–¡¿Tú?!– dijeron al mismo tiempo.

–Cuando me dijo de su compromiso yo estaba con algunas semanas de embarazo y le corte un cuerno en medio de un ataque de rabia…– recordó Ren claramente lo sucedido. –Bautice a mi hija como Olivia pero a pesar de ser parte demonio, ella era una mewmana en todo sentido de la palabra solo heredero esos poderes del fuego de su padre pero ese infeliz al menos me enviaba una manutención mensual.

–Ya comprendo– dijo Marco. –Sin duda la pasó mal– se dijo.

–Al menos pudiste criarla y darle un buen hogar– señalo Crimson. –Creo que no debo juzgarla de forma tan dura– se dijo.

–Es verdad… pero siempre la llevaba conmigo a las batallas su rostro de emoción era algo tan adorable y como trataba de rugir como lo hacía yo– menciono Ren riendo.

Tanto Marco como Crimson solo escucharon la historia de Ren y su hija que relataba con gran entusiasmo sus pocos años como madre e hija.

–Al menos fue una buena madre a su modo– se dijo Crimson.

* * *

 **¡Es la Fiesta de Brittney Wong!**

 _ **Dos días después, academia de Echo Creek, recreo.**_

Brittney Won resultaba ser una chica sumamente popular, hermosa, a la moda, sociable e incluso presidenta del consejo estudiantil por al menos cinco periodos consecutivos y voluntaria para ayudar a los ancianos en los fin de semanas.

Ese día llevaba un atuendo bastante casual siendo una camiseta de color blanca, pantalones de mezclilla doblado hasta la mitad del tobillo, un par de zapatillas cómodas y una chaqueta negra con las mangas dobladas sosteniendo entre sus manos una tablet que verificaba cada invitación repartida a sus invitados, solo debía confirmar la asistencia a su cumpleaños que resultaba ser con tema.

En otras palabras la fiesta de cumpleaños consistía en utilizar disfraces para hacerla algo más divertida.

–¡Marco!– dijo Brittney acercándose al castaño que revisaba su casillero tomado el cuaderno como el libro para su próxima clase.

–Brittney– contesto conteniendo un bostezo por pasar una noche entera escuchando la historia de Ren. –¿Llego todo bien con tu encargo?– pregunto y recordando que la adinerada chica hizo una compra en la tienda de Rafael bastante grande como recibiendo un descuento razonable o en parte razonable por Rafael.

–Sí, por eso vengo a darte las gracias y espero que estés presentes… también te llego mi invitación…¿verdad?– pregunto.

–Sí– contesto Marco pero tenía esa extraña impresión que algo debía decirle.

–No quiero verme grosera o algo parecido… ya sabes que todos los chicos y chicas irán pero tampoco quiero ver mi casa ya sabes…"destrozada"…"quemada" o "devastada"…hasta tuve que pedir a mi padre que pidiera, un mejor seguro para la casa pero Star solo parece entenderse contigo y todo eso…no lo tomes a mal pero ella me da miedo– comento.

–¡Jajajaja!... le da miedo, pobrecita– reían Crimson como Ren por las palabras de la pelinegra.

–Bueno ella es algo especial…– comento Marco. –Ni sabes cómo es de carácter, cuando esta de mal humor– se dijo.

–Bueno ella está invitada de todas formas pero… prométeme que trate de comportarse o al menos no destruya nada…por favor– le suplico Brittney.

–No te preocupes… ella ha mostrado un gran entusiasmo por ir a la fiesta e incluso ya tiene los disfraces– comento Marco. –Solo con un poco de magia y listo.

Algunos estudiantes de la academia se daban cuenta del singular cambio del castaño de una actitud bastante relajada a ser algo más sarcástica en ciertos aspectos pero todo el cambio resultaba ser gradual y posiblemente influenciando por la malvada princesa.

–Entonces nos vemos esta noche– dijo Brittney marcando en su tablet los nombres del castaño como de la princesa.

Luego de despedirse, cerro su casillero encontrándose de frente con Star que increíblemente se estaba de humor ese día viernes o demasiado "buen humor" en su opinión.

–¿Y ella dijo algo de la fiesta?– pregunto Star apoyada en un casillero cercano.

–Solo que no destroces, quemes o devaste su casa– contesto. –Lo usual y tampoco pregunto sobre los disfraces.

–Excelente– dijo Star. –Ese premio que da al final de su fiesta debe ser mío y lo tendremos asegurados ya sea que lo ganes tú o yo… da igual, yo tendré ese premio.

–¡Oh! rayos ya parece una loca con sus ideas, yo solo quiero ir a pasarlo bien– pensó para sí.

En la fiesta de cumpleaños o específicamente en la invitación otorgada, al mejor disfraz se le iba a premiar y Star suponía que debía ser algo de gran valor y escuchando la campana para ir a la siguiente clase de la jornada.

 _ **Mewni, Castillo de Ludo.**_

–¡Amo Ludo!– dijo Buff Frog realizando su habitual saludo.

El pequeño monstruo terminaba de revisar el libro de cuentas junto al nuevo miembro de su equipo. El imponente monstruo con ver al reptil con el brazo ortopédico, le parecía demasiado "normal" para su gusto y desconfiando desde su llegada tan repentina.

Buff Frog había crecido en los pantanos de Mewni en una familia encargada de guiar a los viajeros por la zona, su infancia estaba plagada de las antiguas historias donde los mewmanos y monstruos estaban enemistados como los nuevos tiempos.

–Los Septarianos con unos traidores– recordando las historias de su abuelo.

–¡Habla!– ordeno Ludo. –O simplemente te vas a quedar parado con esa cara de pocos amigos que siempre andas.

Ludo había reunido los impuestos de todo su territorio para implementarlo en gastos de mantención de los caminos, edificios y el pago de sus soldados. La moneda universal en Mewni era de tres tipos comenzando por calderón (oro) siendo de mayor valor, caldera (plata) de mediano valor y la calderilla (bronce) de menor valor.

Los dibujos de las monedas resultaba ser una olla por un lado y por el otro una mazorca de maíz.

–Disculpe, señor Ludo– dijo Toffee revisando las cuentas. –Viendo los impuestos de su territorio este mes logramos el pago total de todos sus súbditos pero hemos recibidos quejas de los puentes como depredadores de esta zona.

–¿Enserio?– pregunto Ludo viendo el libro de cuentas. –Entonces contratemos más vigilantes que sean jóvenes o todo aquel que pueda empuñar un arma.

–Buena idea– secundo Toffee tomando nota de las palabras. –Yo me encargare en ordenarlo.

Y Buff Frog solo expreso una mueca viendo como su líder volvía a ponerle atención.

–Como iba diciendo la princesa Butterfly y su mascota terrestre…o novio esclavo– dijo el imponente monstruo.

–Suena mejor novio esclavo… pobre chico terrestre hasta siento lastima por él– señalo Ludo.

El resto de los monstruos estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de su líder, en medio de sus labores cargando los cofres y llevándolos al cuarto del tesoro de la familia Avarius.

–La princesa y su novio esclavo van a una fiesta de cumpleaños… ella parece interesada en ciertos premios que se darán– indicó Buff Frog.

–¡Es tiempo de poner manos a las obras!– anuncio Ludo riendo en un intento de maldad pero resultaba ser algo difícil.

Toffee aprovecho la situación para entregar una de sus primeras invenciones, resultando ser una pequeña pistola de cañón corto con tres municiones bastantes especiales.

–Lo que le prometí en mi primer día– dijo Toffee entregando el arma a Ludo. –Un pequeño tiro liberara un dardo que contiene una sustancia no mortal y dejara a su objetivo completamente dormido.

–Solo debo disparar– inquirió Ludo pareciendo muy simple las instrucciones dada por el reptil parlante.

–Exacto, Lord Ludo…para eso sirve– controlando sus nervios. –Solo tiene tres tiros y procure estar a una distancia razonable… tres metros es perfecto para disparar.

Ludo examino el arma por unos segundos y viendo al imponente monstruo sapo.

–Es tu misión en disparar el dardo– señalo Ludo viendo a su vez a su nuevo esbirro. –Toffee, sobre tu invento en caso de fallar, personalmente te voy a expulsar de mi castillo.

El nervioso monstruo solo asintió con la cabeza pero sabía perfectamente que su invento funcionaría. Buff Frog solo observo al Septariano por unos segundos que regresaban a revisar el libro de contabilidad.

–No me importaría en lanzadlo con la catapulta hacia el pantano– se dijo Buff Frog siguiendo a su amo.

 **Residencia Wong, patio trasero y cerca de la piscina.**

La residencia Wong resultaba ser una propiedad de al menos tres pisos de alto, un patio delantero pequeño pero con un patio trasero amplio, piscina, una terraza y varios muebles de jardín como un segundo terreno anexo aún más amplio.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Brittney era llevada a cabo en el salón principal y parte del patio cerca de la piscina. Los asistentes resultaban ser en su mayoría chicos y chicas de 16 años de la academia, se contaba con un DJ, un par artistas chinos que realizaban ciertos números con espadas, sillas y piruetas.

Y hasta un par de magos provenientes de las Vegas con un tigre blanco realizando un show de magia.

–Aburrido– dijo Star por a los dos magos. –Eso ni siquiera es magia y un gato súper-desarrollo no es para nada mágico… quien ocupa ropa de cuero blanca tan ajustada.

Los dos magos que trataban de llevar a cabo su espectáculo pero los continuos comentarios de la malvada princesa lo impedían por completo.

–A la bruja malvada vestida como Maléfica, le solicitamos que nos deje hacer nuestro trabajo– dijo uno de los magos con su marcado acento ruso.

–No soy esa tal Maléfica– contesto Star. –Yo soy una vampiresa...

–Star, creo que no debes molestarlo– señalo Marco disfrazado de vampiro.

La idea de los disfraces resultaba ser de la malvada princesa para ganar el premio al mejor disfraz y con el castaño ocupaba un traje similar, sus posibilidades le permitirían ganarlo fácilmente. Marco llevaba un traje estilo gótico de color negro, un chalequillo color rojo, camisa blanca, una cinta con un intrincado moño, zapatos en punta, bastón y un par de colmillos falsos.

–No puedo creerlo– se dijo Marco lanzando un suspiro.

Star por su lado llevaba un vestido de color negro con detalles en rojo, largo, ceñido y con un corsé ajustado, una capa con un amplio cuello, un peinado estilo colmena, una cinta de color morada alrededor del cuello, un par de botas altas y colmillos falsos.

–Creo que lo desea destripar– comento Jackie Lynn Thomas disfrazada como una astronauta.

–Pagaría por ver eso– comento Janna con su disfraz de gorila.

–¡Caray!– dijo Alfonso llevando un disfraz de mago.

–Mejor vayamos a la mesa de bocadillos– propuso Fergunson luciendo un disfraz de pirata con un gran sombrero y perico de plástico.

El grupo se movía hasta la mesa de bocadillos más cercana pero la malvada princesa miraba con cierto desinterés al resto de los asistentes a la fiesta de cumpleaños. Brittney Wong se encontraba hablando, recibiendo los correspondientes saludos y hasta regalos como luciendo su disfraz de princesa mágica de color rosa.

Jackie le ofreció de una bandeja un poco de queso cortado en cubitos e intercambiando algunas palabras entre medio.

–¿Quieres?– pregunto.

–Gracias– contesto.

–Al menos es bueno verte como tú– señalo Jackie.

–¿Cómo yo?–pregunto.

–Ya sabes… normal luego de lo sucedido cuando fuiste adorable y encantadora, Marco estaba realmente preocupado por ti y todo…eso apenas podía pensar en otras cosas– comento.

–¡¿Marco?!– se dijo Star.

La malvada princesa observo en silencio al castaño por unos segundos, él charlaba con el chico pelirrojo, el segundo chico de anteojos y Janna sobre asuntos triviales.

–¿Te estás enamorada de Marco?– pregunto Jackie.

–¿Qué?– viendo nuevamente al castaño por unos segundos. –No.

–Mientes– contesto Jackie se te ve en la cara. –Se ve a kilómetros.

–No, solo es mi sirviente– afirmo Star y dejando el asunto zanjado pero Jackie tampoco se tragaba esas palabras.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

La malvada princesa subió un par de escaleras seguido del castaño que se mantenía junto a ella, a cada segundo de la fiesta de cumpleaños para evitar potenciales daños a la residencia Wong.

–Quédate aquí afuera– ordeno Star.

–Como digas– contesto Marco esperando afuera del baño y sosteniendo el bolso de mano de Star. –¿Qué hablabas con Jackie?– pregunto.

–¿Te estás enamorada de Marco?– recordó Star. –Cosas de chicas…

Marco solo se limito a rascarse detrás de la nuca esperando afuera del baño y escuchando a los singulares entres.

–Tampoco debes darle vuelta al asunto– comento Crimson.

–Sí, ese es asunto de ellas… ve la parte positiva nadie trata de sacarse los ojos como siempre suele pasar y…– logro decir Ren.

–¡Hola, novio esclavo!– dijo Ludo seguido de sus monstruos.

El castaño toco suavemente la puerta del baño donde la princesa solo dijo:

–Ya salgo y tampoco pienses que te voy a esperar– saliendo del cuarto y viendo a la banda del pequeño monstruo. –¡Ludo y su banda!– dijo Star con un rápido movimiento tomo al castaño y asegurando la puerta del baño.

Buff Frog falló el primer tiro del arma proporcionada por Toffee, el pequeño monstruo rugió de ira por desperdiciar una descarga por parte de su más fiel subordinado. El monstruo papa de tres ojos con hacha en mano comenzó a destrozar la puerta pero los dos jóvenes lograron burlarlos con relativa facilidad, huyendo por la ventana de la segunda planta en medio de un descenso fácil utilizando la magia de la princesa.

Los monstruos rugieron pasando completamente desapercibido al seguir a los dos jóvenes entre los asistentes de la fiesta. Tanto la princesa y el castaño preferían llevar lejos a la banda del pequeño monstruo para resolver sus asuntos pero al seguir corriendo hacia los límites de la propiedad, el imponente Buff Frog les corto el camino empuñando un garrote con pinchos.

–Espada– invoco Star bloqueando el ataque y el castaño saco bajo su capa su propia espada generando la hoja de metal. –Rápido, Marco...

El chico corrió y seguido de la princesa luego de derribar al imponente monstruo pero él fue más rápido al ponerse de pie apuntando a Star y disparo.

–¡Star!– grito Marco logrando hacer aún lado pero recibiendo el dardo con el somnífero que le fue a dar en la pierna derecha cayendo dormido por sus efectos.

Trato de llegar hasta el castaño pero debía defenderse de los monstruos de Ludo, el pollo gigante trato de emboscarla pero ella genero una segunda arma resultando ser una larga cadena con una esfera de acero con pinchos al final de esta para ganar algo de terreno.

–¿Quién se atreve?– atrayendo a Marco completamente dormido con su magia y haciendo girar sobre su cabeza su nueva arma. –Desde cuando tienen mejores armas y esa extraña pistola sin duda es tecnología extra-dimensional pero debe tener pocos tiros– se dijo.

La cadena con esfera de acero mantenía a raya a los monstruos e incluso Buff Frog trataba de buscar un espacio para disparar el último dardo.

–¡Por ella!– ordeno Ludo.

–¡¿Es una fiesta privada?!– pregunto la chica rubia con el mechón de aguamarina.

Ludo y sus subordinados se giraron viendo a Jackie con su disfraz de astronauta observando toda la escena.

–¡Thomas!...¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto Star confundida.

–Pues… ayudarte y veo que son bastante débiles estos monstruos– señalo. –Sera fácil tampoco soy muy buena en mi talento especial...

–¡Débiles!– dijeron todos centrándose en la recién llegada.

Los monstruos de Ludo avanzaron hacia Jackie dispuesto a darle una lección, ella solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa y aclarando la garganta.

–¡Por Ludo!– aclamaron los monstruos.

La malvada princesa se mantenía en guardia viendo a Jackie Lynn Thomas viendo cómo iban hacia ella, al comenzar su extraño canto que se vio inmune en Star, los monstruos se detuvieron en seco completamente hipnotizados por el canto y obligándolos a pelear entre ellos. La banda comenzó a propinarse golpes, cabezazos, mordeduras e incluso tratándose de sacarse las tripas.

–Entonces es verdad el canto de las sirenas no afecta a las mujeres solo a los hombres– se dijo Star viendo al castaño que estaba profundamente dormido y retirando el dardo de la pierna derecha.

Jackie mantenía su canto viendo como los monstruos y el propio Ludo peleaban entre sí. Star tomo al castaño pasando junto a la rubia con el mechón teñido por cerca de diez minutos termino su canción, viendo como las fuerzas del pequeño monstruo estaban completamente apaleadas.

–¡Retirada!– ordeno Ludo.

El grupo completamente molido por ser manipulados, se retiro de la tierra rumbo a la seguridad del castillo Avarius. La princesa Butterfly examino el dardo con el somnífero dejándolo de lado, tampoco resultaba ser una dosis tan fuerte sino que lo mantendría solo una hora como máximo, Jackie observo la escena en silencio con los brazos cruzados.

–Gracias por la ayuda… sirenita– dijo Star extendiendo la mano a la rubia.

–¡Whoa!– dijo Jackie. –No te preocupes…y esos monstruos eran algo débiles pero mi canto fue lo suficiente para mantenerlos peleando entre sí, mi mamá puede mantenerlo por horas pero yo apenas he empezado solo espero que sea algún día lo suficientemente poderoso– estrechando la mano.

–¿Cómo una sirena termino aquí en la tierra?– pregunto.

–Bueno eso es simple– contesto Jackie. –Es asunto de mi familia, princesa Butterfly.

Star solo se limito a expresar una mueca mientras a lo lejos seguía la fiesta de cumpleaños. Jackie la ayudo a llevar de regreso a Marco esperando que solamente pasara el efecto del dardo, la princesa continuaba preguntándose sobre como un miembro de las sirenas de Mewni llego hasta la tierra.

–Yo solo quiero una rebanada de pastel– comento Jackie.

–¡Creo que es una buena idea, sirenita!– contesto Star.

* * *

Cuando despertó se encontró con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la princesa mientras comía pastel.

–¿Qué sucedió?– pregunto.

–Bueno…

Star le explico en sencillas palabras lo sucedido con la banda de Ludo pero omitiendo lo realizado por Jackie Lynn Thomas con su canto de sirena. El castaño aún se sentía mareado por recibir en lugar de la princesa de dicho somnífero, se mantuvo con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo mientras la fiesta de cumpleaños finalizaba donde los jóvenes que aún quedaban bailan entre sí algunas canciones melosas para las parejas.

–Ten– dijo Star.

–¿Me guardaste pastel?– pregunto sorprendido y algo mareado.

–Al menos despertó– comento Crimson.

–Y Marco tiene su rebanada de pastel pero fue una lástima no poder estar en la fiesta– comento Ren.

Ella solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa como un tenue destello en sus ojos, él solo se acomodo en el regazo de la princesa y comiendo con cierto esfuerzo la rebanada de pastel de cumpleaños pero Star dejo de lado su porción ayudándolo a comer.

En cambio Brittney Wong se declaraba como la ganadora del mejor disfraz y recibiendo el abucheo de parte de los asistentes pero ella argumentaba por medio del micrófono:

–¡Yo soy la cumpleañera!...– y los abucheos continuaban por largos minutos.

 **Nuevamente, en el castillo de Ludo.**

–Mi cabeza– se dijo Ludo viendo al resto de sus monstruos tratando sus heridas, luego de escuchar el canto de Jackie Lynn Thomas. –Eso me recuerda– viendo a Toffee a su derecha.

–¿Qué le pareció mi primer invento?– pregunto Toffee sosteniendo entre sus manos el libro de contabilidad.

–Al menos funciono en teoría… a la próxima debemos darle a la princesa ese tiro y puedes quedarte– contesto Ludo dando un chasquido con sus dedos al Septariano que le proporciono el libro y revisando el registro de los impuestos. –Veo que lo tienes listo…buen trabajo– al dar vuelta la página lanzo un pequeño grito de dolor por una cortada de papel.

–Iré por una vendita adhesiva– dijo Buff Frog con una venda en el brazo izquierdo.

–Odio cuando esto pasa y cuidado…– dijo Ludo que paso a salpicar con unas gotas de su sangre la mano izquierda de Toffee. –Disculpa….no era mi intención.

Toffee observo las insignificante gotas de sangre en su mano izquierda, su rostro se torno pálido como la leche y su reacción fue tan inesperada con solo un recipiente como algunas botellas de agua corrió de inmediato para lavarse las manos.

–¡La sangre es mala!– dijo en voz alta.

–¿Estás bien?– pregunto Ludo preocupado y el resto de la banda lo miro con cierta confusión.

Y el Septariano dijo en repetidas ocasiones:

–La sangre es mala…

–La sangre es mala…

–La sangre es mala…

Ludo y sus monstruos lo observaron en silencio, él solo lavaba sus manos desesperadamente tratando de borrar cualquier rastro de las gotas de sangre pero a esa altura todo signo del líquido rojizo se esfumó por completo.

Él solo seguía lavándose las manos, su mente le hacía creer que estaba cubierto de sangre y trataba de quitársela. Buff Frog verifico que la pistola contenía una última carga y disparo, dejando al monstruo reptil inconsciente, Ludo solo debió ordenar en llevarlo a su habitación pero los últimos pensamientos de Toffee, fueron verla a ella transformada con una espada en mano quitándole su brazo y diciendo:

–"¿Cuántos brazos tiene la princesa Moon?"..."seis y uno más"– escuchando esa carcajada en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Y continuara queridos lectores en el próximo capítulo del fic. El próximo capítulo se titula ¿Qué es la Mew-Adolescencia?, ya lo tengo en parte visualizado el nuevo capítulo tampoco creo que sea algo tan extenso, es posible que solo sea más breve que este capítulo pero eso depende como sea detallado en el desarrollo e incluso más largo.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Alfonso Sparda:** Gracias, sin duda vendrán varios intentos similares pero aun quedos para más adelante.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Gracias, espero que lo disfrutara, en mucho aspectos sin duda hemos dado un gran paso pero debemos seguir dando otro más con ciertos eventos.

 **Sugar:** Gracias, especialmente por la parte del destripamiento y otras cosas con el cara de hámster o la descendiente de Ren. Sobre lo de Marco al menos tiene a las Jynx`s para defenderse pero veremos situaciones aún más divertidas e intentos de destripamiento.

 **Starco4everr:** Gracias, pero va lentamente mostrándose algo más gentil.

 **Claudiozero777:** Gracias,en varios sentidos como otros que vendrán podremos ver algo más de dinámica como lo que sucedió en este nuevo capítulo, especialmente por ciertos aspectos que se deben abordar.

 **Finalmente debo decir que la historia llego a los 15.000 lectores y sumando, realmente me llena de orgullo como mis historias van creciendo en números, sin duda aún nos queda camino por recorrer, solo espero que sigan hasta el final, nos vemos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola lectores de The Evil Princess Star Butterfly, saludos cordialmente trayendo con ustedes un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Antes de comenzar y tras releer los reviews dejados por ustedes me he percatado que han captado la idea del desarrollo de personajes que llevo, como en el resto de mis historias que he publicado en el transcurso de los últimos años.**

 **Tras ese pequeño alto retomaremos los sucesos que siguen a continuación, realmente me esmere en realizar esta nueva actualización, en el fondo varios se van reír por lo que vendrá y mucho más.**

 **Eso me lleva al siguiente punto del tan ansiado capitulo del Baile de Luna Roja, estoy casi seguro que todos ustedes están demasiado emocionado por lo que vendrá.**

 **Yo creo que el mencionado capitulo estará publicado entre Octubre-Noviembre aproximadamente, e igual los dos próximos capítulos tampoco resultan ser tan extensos sino puntuales.**

 **Y sin más demora, iniciamos con el nuevo capítulo:**

* * *

 _ **Avenida principal de Echo Creek.**_

La niña en cuestión debía estar en sus 10 años, vestía una jardinera de mezclilla, una camiseta de color lavanda, zapatillas azules y un moño en su cabello rosa pálido.

Daba saltitos en señal de alegría o en ocasiones se quedaba viendo uno que otro aparador que le llamara la atención, luego seguía su camino por la avenida principal de la ciudad, ella con ver a los adultos los dejaba encantados por su personalidad.

–¡Hola señores oficiales de la ley!– dijo pasando junto a dos policías.

–Hola niñita– contestaron los dos oficiales en su patrulla.

Siguió su camino por la avenida principal con rumbo desconoció, observo en un aparador que anunciaba las 8 am de la mañana de aquella jornada, le quedaban varios minutos antes de llegar a su destino y ver a su "nuevo amigo", él no sabía de su existencia simplemente iba a verlo a cierta distancia pero antes de llegar a la tierra, visito a su viejo amigo encargado del tiempo y viendo como se desarrollarían los eventos de aquel día.

–Jejeje….mi nuevo amigo, ya lo quiero ver como resuelve su "problemita"…y su novia insoportable Butterfly sin duda le dará un dolor de cabeza– riendo entre dientes y recordando lo atestiguado, en las llanuras del tiempo.

La jovencita solo mantenía su camino y un extraño destello en sus ojos borraba cualquier rastro de inocencia, después de todo ella solo debía ver a su "nuevo amigo"…

* * *

 **¡¿Qué es la Mew-Adolescencia?!**

 _ **Residencia Díaz, una hora antes.**_

El reloj despertador de la malvada princesa sonaba exactamente a las 7 am en punto, ni un minuto antes o después. A esa misma hora se colocaba su ropa deportiva y ponía en su espejo mágico una sección de entrenamiento de aerobic de quince minutos, tras finalizar se dirigía al baño para ducharse y previamente elegía su ropa para la jornada escolar y por ultimo bajaba a desayunar.

En resumen resultaba ser una rutina normal y todo debidamente programado a las 7:45 am se encontraba desayunando en la comodidad de la residencia Diaz.

Star llevaba aquel día un par de pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta sin mangas, una gabardina delgada de color negro y un par de botas con tacón de cinco centímetros terminando en punta. O en otras palabras hasta su peinado que mezclaba los colores negro y blanco que avanzaba lentamente, todo perfectamente en su lugar.

–Buenos días– dijo Marco llevando una camiseta de color negro, pantalones de mezclilla, su chaqueta de cuero color rojo y zapatillas. –Tienes algo en la frente…justo donde se separan las cejas.

–Es un grano– señalo Andrea llevando una camiseta rosa, pantalones de mezclilla, una chaqueta de mezclilla y una par de bailarinas.

–¿Enserio?– mostrándose apenas sorprendida.

Tomando su espejo comunicador observo aquel insignificante grano entre medio de las cejas, solo dio un bufido y recitando un par de palabras mágicas que desvaneció en segundos el mencionado grano.

–Listo– dijo Star ubicándose en la mesa y comenzando a desayunar. –Solo un poco de magia y listo, siempre mi rostro ha sido perfecto– recordando sus 12 años y su crisis con el acné.

–¿Siempre ocupas magia para estos casos?– pregunto Marco continuando con el desayuno.

–Andrea– dijo Star.

–El otro día practico con mi cabello peinados con su magia y luego ella los utilizo en el suyo– contesto Andrea.

–La magia es como una espada de doble filo– dijo Crimson al castaño en su mente.

Lo realmente inquietante resultaba ser que aquel insignificante grano en su rostro había estado desde anoche y sin importar cuantas veces ocupara su poder mágico para desvanecerlo le resultaba solo por un par de horas pero estaba siendo mucho más constante y ahora solo surgía en cuestión de minutos.

En su exterior demostraba su habitual desinterés por el mundo que le rodeaba y en su interior todo era muy diferente, suponía de qué trataba aquel indeseable grano y sus consecuencias.

–No creo que sea eso…tan solo tengo 16 años y eso sucede a los 17…pero nunca puse atención a lo que explicaba, mi madre– reflexionó para sí.

En cambio el pequeño hombrecillo azulado se percato de la particular situación de la malvada princesa, simplemente le pareció que debía dejar llevar todo ese asunto a ella y le parecía bastante divertido como todo estallaría en las próximas horas.

–Quizás…en la tarde…pero sin duda alguna, el pobre Marco deberá lidiar con problemas, siento algo de lastima por él…en fin iré con ellos para ve lo que sucede– se dijo Glossaryck invocando una lata de gaseosa.

 _ **11 am, en la academia, jornada intermedia de clases.**_

La academia de Echo Creek dentro de su plan de estudio, existía una materia en torno al cuidado de la pequeña granja ubicada hacia el sureste de la institución contaba con un pequeño huerto, algunos animales como conejos, gallinas, patos y una zarigüeya que resultaba ser la mascota institucional.

La clase de la malvada princesa le tocaba realizar algo de limpieza en la granja escolar. El castaño estaba junto a la rubia y la pelinegra azulada viendo el extraño comportamiento de Star, estudiando detenidamente a los conejos en sus corrales que olfateaban a la chica.

–¿Está todo bien?– pregunto Jackie, llevando su uniforme deportivo para asistir después a la práctica de natación.

–Bueno…digamos que me dijo de sus intenciones de hablar con Skeeves para comprar los conejos y mandar hacerse una bufanda o forrar el interior de sus botas…para invierno…– contesto Marco.

–En lo personal ella parece buscar algo de problemas pero…se ve mucho más…– dijo Janna buscando esas palabras en específicos. –Más impredecible.

Los tres observaron ese comportamiento que dictaba bastante de aquellas vez, donde la malvada princesa parecía ser una réplica exacta de una princesa de Disney. Ahora su personalidad les parecía mucho más impredecible con sus ir y venir, especialmente revisando los conejos en su corrales.

–Bueno es parte de crecer– dijo él.

Los tres jóvenes posaron sus ojos en el pequeño hombrecillo azulado que invocaba una lata de gaseosa de cola y bebiéndola rápidamente. El castaño con verlo le pareció aún más extraño, especialmente por estar en la academia.

–Señoritas, es un gusto– dijo Glossaryck. –Y mi joven amigo Marco.

–¿Qué quieres?– pregunto confundido.

–Bueno deseaba venir a conocer la academia de Echo Creek, mezclarme entre los jóvenes terrestres y comer algo de la cafetería…– contesto él. –Solo deseo ser un buen consejero y amigo…me he dado cuenta que apenas hemos intimado, querido Marco Díaz.

Jackie y Janna miraron al Glossaryck flotando cerca de dos metros del suelo. El resto de los estudiantes continuaban en sus actividades pero Marco le parecía aun más inquietante, la presencia del hombrecillo. Siempre se quedaba en casa viendo algunas de las telenovelas o esos programas de farándulas, su mera presencia en la academia ya le resultaba perturbador junto al comportamiento de Star.

–¿Glossaryck?– pregunto Star llevando entre sus manos un gordo conejo. –Es algo muy sorprendente verte fuera de la casa.

–Ya sabes, en ocasiones me gusta salir a estirar las piernas y todo eso– replicó Glossaryck. –Y dime como van tus hormonas.

–¿Hormonas?– se dijo Marco viendo a Star.

–Ni idea de lo que hablas– contesto Star acariciando el lomo del conejo. –Y me acabo de dar cuenta que este jovencito, tiene una excelente cadencia.

O en otras palabras, un cuerpo debidamente proporcionado.

–Ya comenzó el proceso– se dijo Glossaryck.

La malvada princesa invoco un parasol, una silla de playa, una pequeña mesa con una jarra de limonada con hielo. El chico de cabello castaño le seguía pareciendo algo extraño y sus singulares acompañantes se mostraban algo tensos por lo que estaba aconteciendo.

–Ese fastidioso de Glossaryck…siempre se trae algo entre manos– dijo Ren. –¿Verdad, Crimson?...

Alastor Crimson sentía el pecho apretado y fuertes nauseas. Su habitual aura de serenidad, se desvaneció por completo, trataba de mantenerse en pie resultando ser una tarea casi-titánica y Ren solo maldijo lo que estaba sucediendo, ayudándolo en el proceso.

–No fue mi intención…es mucha magia que se va acumulando en esa chica Butterfly– comenzó Crimson. –El hedor a magia es insoportable….¿Percibes algo, Marco?– pregunto.

El castaño trataba de percibir como dijo Crimson, contemplando a la princesa en su habitual desinterés por el entorno que la rodeaba.

–Bien, creo que le preguntare– dijo Marco con confianza.

Las dos chicas en compañía del pequeño genio azulado, decidieron mantenerse al margen en cierta medida. Él se planto frente a ella, la princesa se quedo algo confundida por la actitud del chico.

–¿Está todo bien?– pregunto Marco.

–Sí, como suele ser– replicó.

Iba plantear de otra forma la siguiente pregunta pero aquel grano que llevaba la princesa Butterfly, le resulto ser sorprendente con verlo crecer y surgir otros granos en torno al primero.

–Ahora tienes más granos– indicó Marco.

Star saco rápidamente su espejo comunicador, confirmando las palabras del chico moreno y solo dio un salto huyendo hacia el interior de la academia.

–Así comienza– se dijo Glossaryck.

* * *

La princesa simplemente ingreso en el primer armario destinado para almacenar escobas o artículos de limpieza. Solo necesitaba mantenerse en aquel espacio por lo restante de la jornada y evitar cualquier contacto con algún miembro del género masculino especialmente alguien que pudiera atraerle o sufriría terribles consecuencias.

–Solo dura una hora y ya... – se dijo y tocando su rostro.

Percibió con las yemas de sus dedos los granos que iban expandiéndose, actualmente se encontraba en la fase uno o en la fase donde su rostro se cubría de granos hasta pasar a la siguiente fase o fase de capullo.

Recordaba la charla de su madre donde le explicaba que la fase tres pasaba por un proceso de metamorfosis al interior del capullo y la fase cuatro emergía completamente transformada dispuesta en atacar a su objetivo.

–No quiero despedazarlo…ni tengo razones para hacerlo– se dijo.

Ella solo necesitaba quedarse y esperar que todo pasara pero debía a toda costa evitar, verlo o sufriría terribles consecuencias, una vez que las cuatros fases se completaran.

–¡¿Star?!– escucho al otro lado de la puerta, el castaño toco suavemente la puerta en repetidas ocasiones esperando una respuesta. –Voy a entrar…sí es que estas dentro.

–¡Alto!– gritó. –No entres…ni por nada del mundo…es peligroso.

–¡¿Peligroso?– pregunto. –Solo dime que sucede, te puedo ayudar e incluso Crimson puedo sernos de utilidad…para estas emergencias.

Ella solo lanzo un suspiro y hablo.

–Estoy sufriendo la Mew-Adolescencia– señalo. –Cuando se está entre los 15 a los 17 años…los miembros femeninos de la familia real sufrimos este proceso, antes tenemos la mewbertad…eso es a los 14 años….siempre varia pero la Mew-Adolescencia resulta ser mucho más peligrosa…no es algo fácil de llevar todo se pone algo complicado, son dos etapas fundamentales que debo atravesar antes de llegar a la madurez y todo eso.

–¿Destruir la escuela?– pregunto Marco.

–Para comenzar…– contesto y omitiendo la siguiente parte. –Quizás Glossaryck me pueda ayudar.

–Iré por él…solo quédate aquí y ¿sucede algo más?– pregunto nuevamente.

–Bueno me pongo algo furiosa– contesto. –Y toda mi furia la debo descargar en ti para despedazarte– se dijo.

–Solo espérame– replicó Marco.

La princesa solo se mordió el labio inferior, escuchando las pisadas del castaño alejarse. Solo pudo lanzar un suspiro pero la segunda fase de su transformación había comenzado y viendo el capullo formarse con magia.

–Lo siento– se dijo.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

Él solo debió correr recordando las últimas palabras del hombrecillo azul.

–Iré a la cafetería por algo de comer, suerte con Star.

Evito fácilmente a los vigilantes de la academia, continuo por el largo pasillo y llego hasta la cafetería donde algunos miembros del equipo de natación estaban almorzando antes de la hora programada. Él busco con la mirada dando finalmente con el genio azul que levitaba y decidía entre brócoli o ensalada de papas.

–¡Glossaryck!– dijo Marco.

–Llegas justo a tiempo, no tengo dinero terrestre y…– contesto él. –Veo que no te han destripado, desnucado o despellejado…¿Dónde está, Star?– pregunto.

–Ella se quedo al interior de un armario de consejería….y le prometí llevarte– contesto. –¿A que te refieres con destripar, desnucar o despellejar?– pregunto.

–No te lo dijo– inquirió.

Negando con la cabeza.

–Bueno te explico la parte de la Mew-Adolescencia– inquirió nuevamente.

–Sí– contesto y relatando la charla que mantuvieron. –¿Acaso falto algo más?– pregunto.

Los dos entes en su mente solo intercambiaron una mirada, el pequeño hombrecillo azulado le relato con sumo detalle cada una de las fases por la cual debía atravesar la malvada princesa y luego emerger en una transformación bastante peligrosa que provocaría una furia incontrolable especialmente centrándose en un objetivo para destripar, desnucar o despellejar.

–¿Cómo se controla o se mantiene en su sitio?– pregunto Marco.

–Solo deja que te destripe, desnuque o despelleje…te aconsejo no tomar la ultima opción, es bastante desagradable– contesto. –O buscare alguien más…¿tienes tu espada de nivel contigo?– pregunto por tercera vez.

–Sí, la he comenzado a traer conmigo– contesto. –Ahora que debo hacer ir a pelear contra una Star homicida, que despelleja y monstruosa.

–Exacto, solo guíame– contesto Glossaryck. –Apenas se complete la cuarta fase…tienes una hora para sobrevivir.

* * *

Cuando el sonido de la campana daba por finalizada las clases de la mañana, los estudiantes iban o venían en búsqueda de sus almuerzos, dejar sus libros en sus casilleros e incluso ya formulaban sus planes para el fin de semana.

En medio de la más absoluta tranquilidad, la puerta del armario de limpieza finalmente cedió y los jóvenes estudiantes quedaron sorprendidos por ver el capullo. Algunos se mostraban curiosos y otros preferían evitar dicha cosa por denominarlo de cierta forma.

El capullo era de color morado, emitiendo un brillo intenso y lentamente fue resquebrajándose hasta que ella emergió. Los estudiantes con solo verla se quedaron anonadados por desplegar sus alas y hablando en un lenguaje incomprensible parecido a los gruñidos de alguna clase de animal salvaje.

* * *

–Solo debo llegar donde la deje y simplemente hacerle frente.

–Es lo lógico– contesto.

–Soy hombre muerto– se dijo Marco pensando en lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Los dos entes había dado su apoyo incondicional a su propia manera solo contaría en espíritu y el castaño debía verse las caras con la malvada princesa.

Siguieron por el pasillo, notando una inusual ausencia de estudiantes a esa hora y suponiendo cierto escenario. Vieron con sus propios ojos el desastre ocasionado por la princesa, al seguir con cautela se percataron de algunos estudiantes atrapados en los casilleros, las chicas aprovechaban la oportunidad de huir y buscar un refugio.

–¿Ahora sucede algo malo?– pregunto Marco.

–Quizás podrías comenzar por heredarme tus audífonos con bluetooth, te prometo que los cuidare– señalo Glossaryck.

Solo le lanzo una mirada de odio pero su resentimiento se desvaneció con verla.

–¡¿Star?!...

El castaño contemplo a la malvada princesa su piel se había tornado de color morado, su cabello mantenía esa mezcla entre negro y blanco llevándolo suelto, lucía una larga hilera de colmillos tan afilados como cuchillas, dos pares de alas, tres pares de brazos con garras afiladas y duplicaba su altura.

Los ojos brillaban intensamente, le parecía que la belleza natural de la malvada princesa había cambiado drásticamente pero seguía manteniendo su esencia y trayendo consigo por medio de su magia una docena de chicos.

–Dijiste una hora…¿verdad?– pregunto Marco tomando su espada y generando la hoja de acero.

–Bueno…– contesto Glossaryck sacando cuentas y haciendo una estimación aproximada. –Según mis cálculos…por el tiempo que tardamos en regresar…yo diría que debes sobrevivir al menos unos 40 minutos y contando…claro sin mencionar que intentara muchas cosas.

–No puedo creerlo– contesto Marco.

–Casi se me olvida…¡Star!– dijo Glossaryck. –Buena suerte.

La malvada princesa con oír su nombre, se giro bruscamente y liberando a sus presas. Lanzo un rugido en dirección del castaño, solo fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos estando a menos de diez pasos del chico.

–¿Star?– y bloqueando con su espada un zarpazo.

Contuvo el ataque con bastante dificultad, la fuerza de la chica se cuadruplico monstruosamente.

–Marco…trata de tomar distancia…es demasiado fuerte– dijo Ren.

–Cuidado– dijo Crimson.

Él transformo su brazo derecho para bloquear el siguiente ataque. Se dio algo de impuso ganado un poco de espacio y ella mantenía sus ojos en su presa, a diferencia del resto de los chicos que simplemente ignoraba, el castaño le resultaba ser un objetivo más atractivo y deseosa despedazarlo.

Glossaryck que contemplaba a la distancia, había sido testigo de dicho escenario por siglos con cada miembro femenino de la familia Butterfly. Se producía la metamorfosis pero paralelamente existía esa necesidad de despedazar a un determinado chico donde la mencionada joven sentía una fuerte atracción y le parecía que la princesa exiliada ansiaba en poner sus manos en el castaño.

–Siempre es igual cada Butterfly con sus asuntos…Star quiere despedazar, desnucar y despellejar a Marco…solo quedan 35 minutos aún– pensó.

Habían sido cerca de quince minutos tratando de evadir zarpazos, golpes o mordidas. Jadeaba por su continuo esfuerzo apenas lograba tener un respiro o ella simplemente lo atacaba, sus ojos ardían en furia por tratar de atraparlo.

–Esto es una locura y ella no parece cansada…– se dijo Marco.

Star tomaba distancia esperando una oportunidad en atraparlo, él había logrado confundirla con unos pilares cercanos y buscando opciones. Sus ojos se posaron en un extintor, hizo una finta que logro darle un pequeño espacio, ella se acerco peligrosamente y con su espada lanzo un corte al extintor liberando su carga.

La cortina de gas para extinguir el fuego le gano valiosos minutos. Ella lanzaba continuos rugidos, disparando de sus manos una tela pegajosa para capturar a su presa, el castaño aprovecho la oportunidad pero al intentar dar el siguiente paso perdió su espada de nivel y arrastrado hacia la malvada princesa.

–¡No!– tratando de aferrarse al suelo y logrando tomar entre sus manos un palo de hockey con su brazo libre.

Star comenzó a elevarse, sus ojos demostraban sus ansias por capturar al castaño y lentamente abría sus fauces haciendo gala de sus colmillos, él logro interponer el palo de hockey entre su persona y la boca de Star.

–¡Star!– dijo Marco.

Ella continuaba aplicando presión sobre el palo pero una lágrima cayó en el rostro del chico castaño.

–Me recuerdas.

–¿Lo recuerda?– se pregunto Glossaryck viendo que solo era cuestión de minutos.

La malvada princesa se detuvo dejando de aplicar presión con sus fauces sobre el palo de hockey tomando algo de distancia y sacudiendo la cabeza volviendo a ver fijamente al castaño. Marco aparto el palo, extendiendo su mano y acariciando el rostro de ella por unos segundos.

–Me alegra verte de regreso– señalo Marco.

La chica se reincorporó lanzando un último rugido y cubriéndose nuevamente por una crisálida. Solo fue cuestión de segundos emergiendo nuevamente con su habitual aspecto. Fueron menos de diez pasos antes de caer entre los brazos del castaño y decir:

–Al menos no te despedace y bien hecho, mi campeón.

–Ni lo menciones– contesto Marco.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron unos instantes, parecía que la malvada princesa deseaba decir algo más. Coincidentemente Glossaryck regreso junto a ellos y dijo:

–Su director.

El director Skeeves antes de hablar, realizo rápidamente una evaluación a los daños ocasionados por Star, solo necesito teclear la calculadora de su celular para dar un presupuesto estimado.

–Bueno esto es caro y acepto cualquier tipo de pago– dijo Skeeves.

–Maldición– se dijo Star viendo los alrededoresl y os daños ocasionados.

–Yo me haré cargo– dijo Glossaryck lanzando una mirada furtiva al castaño. –Hazme sentir orgulloso en un futuro cercano, chico terrestre– se dijo.

Skeeves continuaba esperando el pago por los daños provocados por la malvada princesa. Glossaryck solo necesito chasquear sus dedos invocando un pequeño cofre con oro suficiente para los daños y olvidar el asunto.

–Muchas gracias– dijo Skeeves. –Pueden regresar a sus actividades académicas.

La malvada princesa deseaba recortarse, el castaño ayudaba a mantenerla en pie y el pequeño hombre azulado solo se limito a mantener su sonrisa.

–Marco– dijo Glossaryck.

–¿Sí?– pregunto.

–Buen trabajo– contesto él.

–Glossaryck solo se de utilidad e invoca una cama– exigió Star.

–Como ordene, princesa– replicó Glossaryck transportando a los dos jóvenes a la enfermería de la academia. –Se lo ganaron, especialmente el joven Díaz.

 _ **En cambio.**_

La niña de cabellera rosa pálido solo balanceaba los pies, ubicada en la cornisa de un edificio cercano de la academia. Había atestiguado lo sucedido con la transformación de la malvada princesa y la posterior lucha contra el castaño.

Su único objetivo era ver a su denominado nuevo amigo en desempeñarse, en el fondo consideraba que dicho enfrentamiento tuvo sus momentos divertidos e inesperados pero le daba una calificación:

–No tiene mucha elegancia, es algo tosco y sabe pensar en los momentos precisos…quizás…le falta mejorar y aprender a dominar sus poderes dado por Crimson y esa Ren sin duda lo ha aconsejado adecuadamente con la espada de nivel, le falta bastante antes de ser uno bueno…jajaja…quizás este algo verde pero en resumidas cuentas le doy un 7 de 10… al menos va entendiendo ciertas cosas.

Sus ojos emitieron un extraño brillo como el ocaso de verano, su sonrisa resultaba ser dulce y sus pensamientos aún más oscuros.

–Ahora solo debo esperar que se complete el siguiente ciclo lunar…jejeje, es tiempo de recordarles a esos demonios su sitio, han estado algo rebeldes estos últimos siglos.…jejeje.

Y solo debió dar un salto hacia el portal dimensional.

* * *

 **Continuara en el próximo capítulo, comprendo que fuera, no tan extenso pero serán así los siguientes dos capítulos que vendrán antes del evento principal…ya saben a lo que me refiero.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Bueno digamos que me apego a ciertas historias de sirenas, especialmente ese canto que realizan, manipulando a la banda de Ludo. Sobre ese trauma de Toffee bueno aun queda por profundizar varios detalles y más sucesos que vendrán.

 **Alfonso Sparda:** Sobre que Brittney se coronara como la mejor disfrazada, era obvio que iba a ser así y ella es la cumpleañera. En cuanto a Toffee el pobre debe hablar de muchas cosas.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Muchas de las preguntas y dudas se irán resolviendo en su debido momento, especialmente sobre Toffee y su pequeño encuentro con Moon. Ese es el punto Brittney es la cumpleañera era algo lógico que sucediera.

 **Velkan96-D:** Gracias por tus palabras.

 **Starco4ever:** Gracias por tus palabras.

 **Claudiozero777:** Como mencione en dos anteriores respuesta a reviews, algunos sucesos deben ir aclarándose con el paso del tiempo y el desarrollo de la historia especialmente sobre lo sucedido entre Moon y Toffee como este perdió su brazo. Seguir desarrollando algunos aspectos especialmente con los personajes principales.

 **Espero que disfrutaran del nuevo capítulo, ya podrán sacar varias conclusiones sobre lo que vendrá próximamente, nos vemos pronto queridos lectores.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola lectores de The Evil Princess Star Butterfly, les saludo cordialmente.**

 **Muy bien lectores viendo que el capitulo fue un gran éxito, especialmente con el asunto de la misteriosa loli.**

 **Para ser sincero creo que deben tomar en cuenta esto…"** **un extraño brillo como el ocaso de verano, su sonrisa resultaba ser dulce y sus pensamientos aún más oscuros"… ya dije suficiente por el momento sus actividades son algo pasivas y todo se volverá a ponerse algo más interesante.**

 **Este capítulo se titula ¡Asalto a Hadápolis!, según la lista y tampoco es una publicación demasiado extensa, disfruten de la nueva publicación e iniciamos:**

* * *

 _ **Salón del trono de Hadápolis, medio-día.**_

La reina de Hadápolis cumplía su aniversario número cien, o en otras palabras había completado su primer siglo como la reina indiscutible entre las hadas.

Aquel día comenzó con un gran desayuno donde se encontraban presente los más importantes miembros de la nobleza, una vez finalizada la primera actividad se debía llevar a cabo la tradicional recepción de obsequios, proveniente de las incontables dimensiones.

–¡Siguiente!– dijo el heraldo.

Entre los incontables regalos se podían encontrar cofres con gemas, finas ropas, artefactos electrónicos y hasta animales exóticos.

–Que emoción…otro jarrón– se dijo la reina de las hadas.

Por la siguiente hora, los regalos en el salón del trono murmuraban por cada uno de los obsequios. Coincidentemente las puertas de la estancia se abrieron de golpe, cincuenta hadas portando sus armas, se presentaron con una enorme jaula cubierta con una lona, agitándose con violencia.

–¡Majestad!– dijo el heraldo. –¡Este presente es enviado por los distinguidos habitantes de Neverzone!– se anuncio.

Las hadas intercambiaron miradas y comentarios. La reina se mostro entusiasmada por su nuevo regalo y al retirar la cubierta, un clamor general se escucho por toda la sala.

–¡OHHH!...

–¡Un tigre de Neverzone!– se dijo la reina de las hadas.

Los tigres de Neverzone resultaban compartir con los tigres terrestres algunas características como tener una altura de un metro con veinte centímetros, una longitud de tres metros y con un peso de 310 kilogramos.

Pero la gran diferencia estaba en su pelaje, resultaba ser de color azabache con rayas blancas en su lomo, siendo un verdadero lujo para los miembros de la realeza. La fiera exhibía sus largos colmillos, sus ojos reflejaban su rabia por estar apresado y buscaba la forma de escapar al agitar violentamente su jaula.

–¡Majestad!– dijo el heraldo. –¿Dónde colocamos al tigre de Neverzone?– pregunto.

La soberana se quedo pensando pero consideraba al felino demasiado peligroso dejarlo en la jaula o ponerle una cadena alrededor del cuello. Nuevamente contemplo esa hermosa piel por unos segundos y dijo:

–La fiera necesita tranquilizarse…la dejaremos en las minas subterráneas una temporada para que se calme y luego me haré un magnifico abrigo con su piel…después de todo vale una fortuna incalculable…y un tigre de Neverzone menos o más…me da igual…– anuncio.

Los presentes aplaudieron con la idea, el felino volvió agitar violentamente su prisión deseando en despedazar a cualquier hada que se cruzara en su camino.

–¡A las minas!– dijo el heraldo.

El tigre continuaba rugiendo tratando de escapar y viendo fijamente hacia donde se encontraban los regalos. La fiesta en el salón del trono se volvió a reanudar, la soberana pensaba en su magnífico abrigo que tendría dentro de una temporada e ignorando los otros presentes.

* * *

 **¡Asalto a Hadápolis!**

 _ **Oficina de pago de Hadápolis, por la tarde.**_

–¡Siguiente!– se escucho por el alto-parlante.

–No puedo creerlo– rezongó Star.

–¿Enserio? ¿Es así de lento?– pregunto Marco.

–Las hadas son unas pesadas– señalo Andrea.

–Bueno… entre las hadas, elfos o tritones…las hadas son los seres más detestables de todas las dimensiones…– contesto Star viendo a los otros dos chicos.

Ferguson y Alfonzo lograron colocarse en el pequeño viaje a la dimensión de las hadas. Todo había iniciado en medio del almuerzo en la academia, la malvada princesa trato de pagar vía comunicador interdimensional, su factura.

Viéndose impedida en realizar el pago, tras finalizar la jornada escolar decidió viajar hasta el edificio central y saldar la deuda en persona.

El castaño junto a su hermana habían decidido acompañar a la princesa y en cuanto a los otros dos chicos deseaban en ir con ellos. Star los consideraba como alguna clase de bufones bastante decepcionante y se preguntaba como el castaño pudo trabar amistad con ellos.

–Dicen que las hadas pueden ser caníbales– dijo Alfonzo. –Lo vi en una película.

–Esas son las hadas de los dientes….– intervino Ferguson.

–Ustedes no hagan esos comentarios…las hadas son algo susceptibles a tales palabras y las hadas de los dientes no existen…solo el ratón de los dientes– dijo Star.

–¡Que mandona!– pensaron los dos chicos.

El grupo proveniente de la tierra, lucían sus vestimentas deportivas por la realización de una actividad de gimnasia, al interior de la academia para promover la vida sana entre los jóvenes. En cuanto a la atención de las hadas, el personal estaba reducido considerablemente debido a la celebración que se llevaba a cabo en el palacio real.

–Un hada es tan malo como un demonio…este sitio siempre me ha dado mala espina– dijo Crimson.

–¡Ja!... las hadas con los demonios son los seres más despreciables de todas las dimensiones, siempre he tenido la sospecha que mantienen esclavos en sus minas o envían a los deudores de sus servicios a trabajar hasta que la deuda este saldada…estos bichos me dan asco– comento Ren escupiendo al suelo.

–¡Hey!– se dijo Marco. –No es necesario ser tan mal educada.

–Disculpa– dijo Ren.

–Eso fue desagradable– intervino Crimson. –O creciste en una granja.

–Algo parecido pero solía meterme en muchos problemas– replicó Ren.

–Luego podemos discutirlo– señalo Marco a los dos entes.

Tras una hora de espera. Finalmente llegaron hasta la ventanilla, la encargada de recibir los pagos ingreso los datos de la malvada princesa y dijo:

–Aquí esta su deuda pero veo que tiene un monto pendiente de una segunda cuenta– dijo la encargada.

–¡¿Enserio?!– pregunto Star.

–Sí, es una deuda que ha estado pendiente de los últimos meses proveniente de su castillo flotante…aquí lo detalla– contesto la encargada.

–¿Debes mucho dinero?– pregunto Marco.

–Lo pago….debo recuperar mi castillo flotante en su debido momento...– replicó Star. –¿Cuánto es mi deuda?– pregunto.

–Con una tasa de interés del 2 por ciento y sumado a la deuda que desea pagar…este es su total– dijo la encargada mostrando la pantalla.

El grupo de la malvada princesa apenas podía digerir, la suma de dinero que mostraba la pantalla del computador, especialmente a los cuatros terrestres trataba de dimensionar dicha cifra numérica y Star dijo:

–Con eso puedo comprar una docena de castillos flotantes, me niego a pagar este robo.

–¿Se niega a saldar la deuda?– pregunto la encargada.

–¡Sí!– gritó Star.

–Bueno puede saldar su deuda en las minas junto a sus amigos– contesto la encargada, presionado bajo el mesón de atención un botón y un brazo robótico emergió del techo colocando en la muñeca de la princesa, un dispositivo para anular su magia y enviando al grupo a las minas. –¡Siguiente, por favor!– con una sonrisa.

 _ **En las minas de diamantes, minutos después.**_

–¡Con fuerza y una sonrisa!– dijo el capataz.

–Sin duda las hadas son despreciables– dijo Ren.

–Concuerdo– dijo Crimson.

–Es fácil decirlo para ustedes…y Star no puede ocupar sus poderes– dijo Marco.

El grupo de la malvada princesa se les fue designado trabajar en la zona sur de las minas, exactamente bajo el salón del trono de la reina de las hadas. En el sitio se encontraban un sin número de seres de las incontables dimensiones que adeudaban a las hadas por el servicio de comunicación multi-dimensional. Comprobando las palabras de Alastor Crimson.

–¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?– pregunto Marco.

–No tengo magia…debemos improvisar y lograr saldar la deuda…pero necesito algo "grande" para que sea un verdadero caos…– contesto Star.

–Debemos hacerlo rápido… y no parecen ser muy fuerte pero son cientos– indicó Marco. –Puedo transformar mi brazo.

Ella corroboró las palabras del castaño viendo a las hadas en ir y venir, portando lanzas que liberaban una descarga eléctrica, lo suficiente para dejar dormido un elefante.

–¡Star!...¿Qué es eso?– dijo Andrea.

La malvada princesa como los tres chicos, contemplaron la jaula con el animal proveniente de la Neverzone, en los rieles instalados en la mina para mover los carros con los diamantes. Star solo lo había visto en ilustraciones, el magnífico pelaje azabache, las rayas blancas y brillantes ojos, fue un verdadero espectáculo verlo pasar.

–Un tigre de Neverzone….es hermosa y quiero esa piel...– dijo Star.

–La reina decidió enviarlo aquí y luego le buscaremos un lugar…por el momento que se quede en este punto para que comience a mejorar su carácter– dijo el capataz haciendo tronar su látigo contra el suelo. –¡A trabajar!...

Marco intercambio una mirada con la malvada princesa al regresar a la extracción de diamantes. Ella solo le basto dar un "sí" con la cabeza pero el castaño se quedo pensando por unos segundos y viendo a sus dos amigos.

–¿Qué piensan de su primer viaje?– pregunto al chico pelirrojo y el chico de cabello rizado.

–Horrible– contesto Alfonzo.

–Viejo– dijo Ferguson. –Esto es inhumano.

–Par de llorones– dijo Crimson.

–Son unos débiles– secundo Ren.

–Podemos hacerlo divertido– dijo Marco. –Acérquense– hablando en voz baja y comprobando que la propia Star hacia lo mismo con Andrea para dar inicio a su pequeña treta.

Ambos explicaron el improvisado plan que formularon con un par de miradas e involucraba a la fiera enjaulada. Tras depositar todas sus esperanzas en la jugada para volver a ser libres, el chico pelirrojo hablo:

–¡Señor!... necesito ir al baño, es urgente.

–Sí, deseas puedes orinar en un rincón– contesto el capataz junto a otros guardias.

–Yo necesito ir también– dijo Alfonzo.

–En el rincón– replicó el capataz.

–¡Es el numero dos!– dijeron los dos chico al mismo tiempo.

El capataz solo expreso una mueca de desagrado por la respuesta de los dos terrestres. Solo dio un par de órdenes a dos guardias para liberarlos de las cadenas a Ferguson y Alfonzo siendo escoltados hasta un sitio con al más de privacidad.

–¡Ahora!– dijo Star.

–¡Tú!– dijo el capataz viendo a la pequeña Andrea arrojar con todas sus fuerzas una piedra triangular. –Mocosa malcriada– esquivando el proyectil.

La pequeña Andrea solo saco la lengua a modo de burla y el capataz hizo tronar el látigo contra el suelo.

–¡Hey!– dijo Marco transformando su brazo derecho y rompiendo los grilletes. –Nadie se mete con mi hermana.

–Sera doble latigazo– contesto el capataz.

–¡Jajaja!...mira– señalo Star. –Alguien quiere saludarte.

–¡No!– dijo el capataz viendo al tigre de Neverzone salir de su jaula y lanzar un rugido. –¡No!…

Y volvió a lanzar otro rugido, provocando que las hadas dejaran sus armas y huyeran por sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **Desde Star.**_

–¡Por aquí!– dijo Star.

El grupo liderado por la malvada princesa, seguía el rastro de destrucción del tigre de Neverzone. Recorrieron de extremo a extremo la mina de diamantes, encontrándose con hadas heridas, a medio comer o incluso despedazada, solo debían seguir el rastro dejado por la fiera.

–¡¿Dónde crees que vaya?!– pregunto Marco cargando a su hermana menor en la espalda.

–Eso es fácil– contesto Star. –Viendo las hadas a medio comer…yo creo que por venganza, debemos llegar hasta donde está y poner en jaque a la reina de las hadas…ese tigre de Neverzone.

Star les explicó que la dimensión de Neverzone, era un sitio extraño y duro. Especialmente por su clima frió, seres fantasmales, su agresiva fauna y flora mutante. Los tigres resultaban ser un verdadero enigma por sus pieles impenetrables, sus colmillos diseñados para triturar cualquier clase de elemento solido y una letal toxina en su saliva capaz de derretir el metal.

–Ese tigre quiere venganza de las hadas…. no lo culpo, fue sacado de su hábitat, obligado a estar en una jaula y quieren su piel…ha sido un mal día– dijo Star. –Personalmente comparto ese sentimiento de venganza.

El grupo avanzo por el pasillo del palacio real de las hadas, encontrándose con zarpazos, muebles destrozados, pinturas arrancadas, alfombras inutilizables y hadas a medio comer.

–¡Alto!– dijo Star.

El tigre solo lanzo una vistazo al grupo de Star e ignorándolos por completo. Utilizando sus zarpas contra la puerta del salón principal para llegar hasta la reina de las hadas y lograr su venganza.

–Ustedes dos cuiden a Andrea– dijo Star tronando sus dedos e invocando una cadena. –Marco sujeta este extremo y me ayudaras a sostenerla.

–¡Por supuesto!– dijo Marco.

Fergunson, Alfonzo y Andrea tomaron algo de distancia del tigre que lograba despedazar la puerta. En cambio el castaño y la malvada princesa se preparaban para lanzar la cadena, solo debían esperar el momento preciso para capturarla.

–A mi señal, Marco– dijo Star.

La fiera solo estaba a un par de zarpazos, ellos esperaban el momento preciso para arrojar la cadena y las hadas en el interior del salón, cayeron en la desesperación lanzando gritos o maldiciones.

–¡Ahora!– dijo Star con ayuda de Marco, arrojaron la cadena en torno al cuello del tigre que lograba ingresar al salón y avanzar hacia su objetivo.

Star y Marco sujetaron con todas sus fuerzas la cadena mágica, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. El animal daba cada paso arrastrando a los dos jóvenes, las hadas aprovechaban en huir y la soberana se mantenía en su trono, completamente aterrada.

–¡Reina de las hadas!– dijo Star. –Le propongo un trato, le ayudo con este tigre de la Neverzone y mi deuda que se me cobra queda completamente en cero.

La reina de las hadas se trago su orgullo, que le supo tan amargo como el aceite a bacalao y aceptando la propuesta de mala gana.

–¡Concedido!– contesto. –¡Y ahora sácalo de aquí!– exigió.

Star solo necesito chasquear los dedos y la cadena mágica, se enrosco entorno al tigre que lo dejo completamente inmóvil,y el felino intentaba avanzar a pesar de verse aprisionado.

–¡¿Esa caja se mueve?!, Marco– dijo Andrea.

El castaño miro en la dirección señalada donde se encontraba los demás regalos, solo dio un par de zancadas, con su brazo transformado despedazo el candado y viendo a dos pequeños felinos de la misma especie corriendo hacia el tigre o en este caso de la tigresa que se tranquilizo con ver a sus cachorros a salvo.

Star esbozo una sonrisa siniestra y dijo:

–Nuevo trato me llevo a la madre y sus cachorros… lejos de aquí, a cambio de dos años de servicio comunicacional interdimensional gratuito.

–Eso…– dijo la reina de las hadas pensando en la situación y posibles consecuencias de su decisión. –Por supuesto que sí.

Tras dejar en claro los dos años de servicio gratuito y la promesa de llevar a los tres felinos. Había llegado el momento de regresar a la tierra, el castaño llevaba las tijeras dimensionales de la malvada princesa que trajo consigo desde Mewni al momento de su exilio y se preparaban para cruzar el portal.

–Sin duda fue un gran día…tengo dos años gratis de comunicación interdimensional– señalo Star. –Y eso me recuerda….sobre las tres nuevas mascotas.

–No veo problema en llevarnos a los tres– dijo el castaño.

Viendo que los mencionados felinos se comportaban tranquilamente junto al castaño, la niña y la malvada princesa. Por su parte el chico pelirrojo y el chico de cabellera rizada solo deseaban regresar a la tierra y dar por finalizado el día.

–Después de todo tenemos a un perro salvaje de Mewni y un grifo– dijo Star. –Necesitan nombres…y que se comporten– viendo a la pequeña Andrea montada en el lomo de la tigresa.

–Yo les puse nombre– dijo Andrea. –Él es Spark por su marca blanca en el pecho y él es Goliath por ser más robusto.

–¿Y ella?– pregunto Star por ver a la tigresa adulta.

–Tiene cara de Charlie– contesto Andrea.

–Entonces que esos sean sus nombres– dijo Marco viendo a sus dos amigos completamente cansados, tras su pequeña aventura en la dimensión de las hadas.

–¡Llorones!– dijeron los dos entes.

–Entonces su nombre será Charlie, aunque sea una chica– dijo Star. El grupo junto a los nuevos miembros de la familia Díaz, cruzaron el portal hacia la tierra dejando el reino de las hadas en caos.

 _ **Tarde-noche, patio trasero de la residencia Díaz.**_

Rafel había pensando en su parrilla durante gran parte de la jornada y poner asar unas hamburguesas. Coincidentemente el castaño ayudaba a colocar la mesa del patio trasero y la malvada princesa estaba recostada en una silla del jardín, leyendo uno de sus libros.

–¿Crees que sea buena idea el asunto del gato súper-desarrollado y sus hijos?– pregunto Angie trayendo unas hamburguesas medianamente congeladas y una bolsa de pan.

–Bueno…– contesto Rafael viendo donde se encontraba Charlie y sus crías, junto a la pequeña Andrea. Tanto Barko como GrimClaw que parecían bastantes tranquilos con la presencia de los nuevos miembros de la familia. –El perro lanza rayos mágicos de su hocico, el otro es una cruza entre león y águila…y Star siempre termina destruyendo la academia cada semana, según lo dicho en la reunión de padres y maestros.

–Buen punto– contesto Angie.

Ambos se quedaron viendo al enorme felino proveniente de la Neverzone. Charlie y sus cachorros continuaba explorando su nuevo entorno, relacionándose con sus denominados nuevos compañeros de manada que a pesar de ser un perro salvaje de Mewni y un grifo, ni le molestaba en lo más mínimo que fuera de especies diferentes. Y hasta el clima de Echo Creek le parecía bastante agradable.

–¡Papá! ¡Mamá!– dijo Andrea.

–Sí, bebe– dijo Rafael.

– ¿Qué sucede?, cielo– pregunto Angie.

–Puedo llevar a Charlie, Spark y Goliath …a mi clase…para "Mostrar y Contar"….del lunes– inquirió a sus padres.

Ambos progenitores intercambiaron una mirada por tal petición y Rafael se centro en la malvada princesa.

–¡Star!– dijo Rafael. –Es seguro que un gato súper-desarrollado como Charlie y los cachorros puedan ir a una clase.

Star aparto su libro viendo a Charlie recostado en el césped y tomando los últimos rayos del sol.

–No causaran problemas… mientras estén bien alimentado, no existe alguna hada que lo moleste o una jaula… se va a comportar– contesto Star.

–Al menos se va a comportar…– secundo Marco.

–Puedes llevar a tus gatos, Andrea– dijo Angie.

–¡Siiii!– dijo Andrea levantado los brazos.

Rafael se limito a rascarse bajo la barbilla y centrándose nuevamente en las hamburguesas sobre la parrilla.

–Creo que la foto familia de navidad puede incluir a las nuevas mascotas– se dijo Rafael.

 _ **En cambio, en el punto más lejano de todas las dimensiones, en el reino de la magia.**_

–Sin duda son un fastidio…simplemente yo quería seguir divirtiendo por las dimensiones– la niña de la jardinera de mezclilla, camiseta color lavanda, zapatillas azules y un simpático moño en su cabello rosa pálido, pensando en el poco humor que le daba por ver las caras de sus viejos amigos. –Al menos esta malteada de fresa, parecer ser mi único consuelo– se dijo.

Continuo su camino a través de las aguas doradas, bebiendo tranquilamente su malteada y viendo uno que otro Millhorse, en merodear cerca de la niña. No necesitaba utilizar un bote, le gustaba atravesar las aguas doradas y contemplar el onírico paisaje que en lo personal, solo servía para tomar una buena siesta.

–¡Al fin!– se dijo.

Al poner un pie en la playa de arenas rosadas, unos cuantos Millhorses se alejaron rápidamente. Ella contemplo a un chico de unos 10 años, delgado y devorando cada uno de las botanas puestas para la reunión sobre una larga mesa, sillas de playas y un par de toldos.

–¡Serah!– dijo Egon dando otro bocado a las frituras de papas. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca, un par de short de color morado, sandalias y cabello de color azul.

–¡Hola, Egon!– contesto Serah y notando que en una de las sillas de playa estaba un segundo chico de cabello rojizo, luciendo una camiseta verde, pantalones cortos varios bolsillos, zapatillas y con un par de audífonos, leyendo un cómic, proveniente de las incontables dimensiones. –¡Karel!– gritó.

–¡Hey!– dijo Egon tomando una galleta que arrojo contra el rostro del chico pelirrojo.

–Eso fue grosero– protesto Karel viendo a la chica. –Hola, Serah….llegas algo tarde y…Elric, ha estado impaciente.

–Elric puede ir a comer tapioca, ni me interesa sí está impaciente o aburrido…yo tengo asunto más importante que ver sus horribles caras– comento Serah.

–¿Acaso prefieres la compañía de Alastor Crimson?– pregunto Elric. Vestido con una camiseta gris, una camisa estilo escoses, pantalones de mezclilla ajustado y zapatillas –O deberás… él está muerto– como el resto aparentaba tener tan solo 10 años.

–Ya van a comenzar a pelear– se dijo Karel.

–Van a intentar sacarse los ojos…como la última vez– pensó Egon.

Serah podía dar un par de pasos y propinarle un certero puñetazo. Los Millhorses con percibir tal poder, comenzaron a retroceder pero ella simplemente se reservo sus ganas de pelear y dijo:

–Un día te voy a remodelar tu horrible cara…y he estado ocupada con un nuevo proyecto… se lo debe agradecer a Crimson por dejarlo…y tiene un extra con la legendaria Dama de las Espadas…ya saben la campeona del reino Butterfly.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, esa sonrisa de la chica solo reflejaba sus intenciones.

–Cada uno de ustedes tienen sus propios asuntos… lo que yo haga en mis ratos libres, es mi problema… no quiero perder más el tiempo, el ciclo casi se completa y los demonios han iniciado con los preparativos…– señalo Serah.

–Entonces dejando de lado…y entrando en lo importante…salvar a los demonios de su afán de obtener poder…evitando sus planes de dominación universal… y autodestrucción por su propia estupidez...– dijo Elric. –¿Alguna idea para arruinar la fiesta?...– pregunto.

* * *

 **Continuara en el próximo capítulo titulado "Problemas de Sueño", lo cual significa que vendrá pronto el tan ansiado capitulo que todos esperan ver. Bien entonces espero que les gustara la nueva actualización especialmente con lo sucedido en Hadápolis, Charlie, Spark y Goliath y los extraños niños.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Starco4ever:** Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Sugar:** Bueno el asunto del vomito sin duda sería algo único al interior de la mente de Marco. Bueno digamos que todo se pone complicado con el asunto de la Mew-adolescencia, pero al menos sobrevivió y el director apareció en un momento algo difícil, la pequeña loli tiene más amigos como ella.

 **Alfonso Sparda:** Al menos sobrevivió a su pequeña experiencia, bueno hay más como la pequeña niña.

 **Marcosketcher:** Lo realmente curioso que ni estaba pensando en la niña de cabello rosado de Sailor Moon, simplemente se vino a la mente…es la parte divertida. Sin duda la tuvo difícil en varios aspectos y sobre Crimson lo dejo a la interpretación de sus nauseas…

 **Velkan96-D:** Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Bien queridos lectores, espero que disfrutaran del nuevo capítulo, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Posdata: Sobre el peso, altura y longitud…eso mide un tigre adulto en la realidad.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola lectores de The Evil Princess Star Butterfly, les saludo cordialmente.**

 **Solo estamos a una publicación de uno de los eventos principales que vendrá o mejor dicho saldrá en la próxima actualización a finales de este mes de noviembre o inicio de diciembre. Sobre esta actualización resultara ser algo más breve como han sucedido en las últimas publicaciones y en la siguiente será mucho más extensa… digamos que esta nueva publicación estaba lista en la jornada de ayer pero decidí realizar una que otra revisión.**

 **Según la lista oficial es la publicación titulada "Problemas de Sueño", tampoco resulta ser un capitulo muy extenso, simplemente bastante puntual, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ahora vayamos con el nuevo capítulo pero antes, una explicación:**

* * *

 **Morfeo** , dios del sueño en la mitología griega y dios menor. Hijo de Hipnos personificación del sueño y Nix que era la noche, y hermano de Tánatos, la muerte. A Morfeo se le encomendó la misión de crear sueños para aquellos que dormían y en los que en ellos aparecieran tuvieran forma humana.

* * *

 **Problemas de Sueño**

 **Noche, residencia Díaz, habitación de Star…**

–Y colorín colorado este cuento ha acabado– dijo Marco. –¿Igual o ya sientes algo?– pregunto.

Ella solo expreso una mueca e incinerando el libro de cuentos con un hechizo sencillo.

–A mi me gusto el cuento– dijo Ren.

–Yo lo encontré adecuado para un crío de cinco años– señalo Crimson. –Quizás algo más científico.

La malvada princesa cumplía su quinta noche en intentar dormir. El castaño se le explicó sobre sus períodos donde se veía incapaz, siquiera en tomar una simple siesta y pasando extensas semanas en desvelo. El castaño envidiaba profundamente a su padre, madre y hermana menor durmiendo profundamente.

–Quiero dormir– se dijo Marco. –¿Otra idea?– pregunto.

–Existe otra opción– sugirió Glossaryck.

–Ni loca me pongo a contar cerdos-cabritas– rezongó Star. –Solo dices que haga esto o aquello. Nunca propones algo cuerdo o simplemente son ideas tontas.

–Creo que debemos escucharlo– propuso Marco.

–Gracias– dijo Glossaryck con una sonrisa descarada. –¡Llamemos a Morfeo!– señalo.

–¡¿Morfeo?!– dijo Marco. Los dos entes les sorprendió bastante escuchar dicho nombre pero posiblemente aquel ilustre ser podría presentarse y hacerse cargo de todo. –Te refieres a Morfeo o el hombre de arena.

–Morfeo, es el encargado de vigilar y mantener orden con los sueños de cada uno de los seres de las incontables dimensiones– contesto Star. –El hombre de arena también es un nombre válido.

El castaño tecleando en el buscador de internet dicho nombre y leyendo todo lo relacionado con la figura.

–Morfeo, dios del sueño en la mitología griega y dios menor. Hijo de Hipnos personificación del sueño y Nix que era la noche, y hermano de Tánatos, la Muerte. A Morfeo se le encomendó la misión de crear sueños para aquellos que dormían y en los que en ellos aparecieran tuvieran forma humana– leyó en voz alta. –¿Cómo es él?– pregunto Marco.

–Bueno es un sujeto con clase. A diferencia de su hermana melliza– contesto Glossaryck. –¿Qué opinas, Star?– pregunto.

–Sabes que es alguien muy ocupado y madre apenas lo toleraba– mencionó Star.

–Ella no está aquí– dijo Marco. –Podemos intentarlo. ¿Verdad?– viendo a Glossaryck.

–¡Exacto!– contesto el pequeño hombrecillo. –Morfeo puede ser alguien ocupado…exceptuando sí, alguien tiene problema de sueños. Moon y la comisión suele ser demasiado agresiva con los más antiguos– él sabía que la malvada monarca y el cuarteto de idiotas de sus denominados hijos. Les costaba razonar debidamente con seres más antiguos de las dimensiones entre ellos se contaba a Morfeo, Tánatos, Puck, el Padre Tiempo, Madre Naturaleza y los Ancestrales.

–¿Cuándo crees que se presente?– pregunto Star.

–Bueno…– dijo Glossaryck.

El hombrecillo azulado medito por unos segundos.

–¡Días!– contesto finalmente. –Puede ser algo difícil de dar con él. Morfeo tampoco resulta ser predecible en sus asuntos o mejor dicho ninguno de los más antiguos es "predecible"… vienen y va a su antojo… yo me encargo de todo.

–Tengo cierta pregunta– dijo Marco. Crimson le comento en su mente sobre los demás seres ubicados por encima de la comisión de magia.

–Puedes preguntar– indicó Glossaryck.

–Los seres que están por encima de la propia comisión– inquirió Marco. Star mostro cierto interés por medio de su mirada.

El hombrecillo azulado con un chasquido invoco en la habitación un reproductor de diapositivas. La primera parte de la explicación iba relacionado entorno a la comisión de magia, coincidentemente Crimson y Ren escupieron en el interior de la mente del castaño.

La segunda diapositiva mostraba a Glossaryck por sobre la propia comisión de magia. La tercera diapositiva abordaba a los incontables seres superiores mostrando el nombre de Morfeo, Tánatos, Puck, Padre Tiempo y Madre Naturaleza.

–Han existido por eones o... mejor dicho desde siempre. Bueno en torno a los "otros"….deben ser un tanto mayor para saber de ellos…jejejeje– señalo Glosaryck.

–La Gran Vorágine, Tétrica Tempestad, Lamento Invernal y Tornado Insaciable… son sus nombres– dijo Crimson al castaño en su mente. –Ya veo– contesto Marco por medio de su enlace mental con un leve escalofrió en su persona.

–Lo mismo que me dijo de niña– recordó Star con una mueca.

–Intentare en contactar a Morfeo– indicó Glossaryck.

 **Jueves por la tarde, patio trasero de la residencia Díaz…**

–Morfeo llegara en cualquier momento– comento Glossaryck.

Star, Marco y Andrea lucían su vestimenta deportiva debido a las clases de gimnasia de la jornada escolar. El hombrecillo luego de dos días intentando en contactar con el encargo de los sueños de las incontables dimensiones, finalmente pudo obtener una cita y en aquel día.

–Yo quiero una ducha– dijo Star. –Apenas he podido dormir, estoy de un pésimo humor y hoy tuvimos que correr una maratón.

–Lo hiciste bastante bien– señalo Marco. –Hiciste tiempo récord.

–Pues claro… yo soy la heredera al trono del reino Butterfly y es mi obligación ser la mejor en todo – replicó Star.

–Te recuerdo sobre tu situación actual…cof,cof,cof..."exilio"…cof…cof– dijo Glossaryck.

Star lanzo una mirada asesina hacia su denominado mentor. Coincidentemente frente a ellos, una puerta se materializo en el patio trasero, las mascotas familiares se mantuvieron junto a sus dueños.

Barko mantenía su hocico entreabierto, Charlie se mostraba serena con sus zarpas listas. En cuanto a GrimClaw, Spark y Goliath preferían quedarse junto a Andrea.

–¡Bienvenido!– dijo Glossaryck viendo al hombre cruzar la puerta.

Morfeo resultaba ser un hombre alto, cabello azabache largo, peinado hacia atrás, ojos descoloridos, constitución delgada, piel pálida y vestido elegantemente.

Lucía una larga capa verde musgo sobre sus hombros con una piel moteada, sujetada por una cadena de plata. Mezclaba los colores negro, blanco y gris, calzado brillante y portando un bastón con pomo de plata.

–¡Glossaryck!– contesto Morfeo. Estudiando la residencia Díaz y el patio trasero. –Bonito lugar– percatándose de ciertas energías.

–Morfeo– dijo Star.

Él simplemente paso de largo e ignorando a la princesa. Le parecía bastante sorprendente ver a uno de su clase como ese lazo familiar bastante perturbador.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes?– pregunto. –En mis incontables años… y a lo largo de la historia de las dimensiones. Es la primavera vez que veo a miembros de una familia con auras tan oscuras y abominables…sin duda ustedes descienden de malvados seres– su mirada centrada específicamente en el castaño y su hermana.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada por unos segundos. La princesa se sentía profundamente ofendida por ser simplemente ignorada y el hombrecillo azulado esbozaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Mi nombre es Morfeo– dijo Morfeo. –¿Cuáles son sus nombres y apellidos?...hablen oscuros seres que comparten un estrecho lazo de sangre.

–Marco Ubaldo Díaz Phalange..

–Andrea Mariposa Díaz Phalange.

–¡Díaz Phalange!– se dijo Morfeo.

La presencia de Crimson y Ren le asustaba pero esa sombra que se cernía sobre el castaño, le horrorizaba. Tomó algo de distancia y sintiendo lastima por el chico. Morfeo le parecía una "broma de pésimo gusto" y lanzando una mirada inquisitiva a Glossaryck.

–Hipócrita… no puedo creerlo. Solo es un chico y debe ser una abominación… junto a esos dos cretinos de Alastor Crimson y Ren– pensó. –¡Es un gusto, hermano y hermana Díaz Phalange!– saludando con una débil sonrisa.

Por su parte la malévola princesa se interpuso entre los miembros de la familia anfitriona y Morfeo.

–¡Hey!– dijo Star. –Te voy a dejar en claro algo importante.

Star reafirmo su posición como miembro de la familia Butterfly, malvada princesa y heredera al trono de Mewni. Morfeo ni le sorprendió esa actitud conocía el legado de la familia Butterfly a lo largo de los siglos, con cada palabra mencionada le parecía una broma sumamente divertida.

Y Crimson dijo a Marco:

–Morfeo, es razonable en cierto aspecto pero posiblemente… de media vuelta y regrese a su hogar– por medio del enlace mental. –No lo haga enojar o la mandara a dormir– comento Ren.

Andrea comenzaba a aburrirse con tantas palabrerías, deseaba ver aquello que hablaron tanto en el regreso a casa.

–¡Yo quiero ver magia!– dijo Andrea. –¡Marco!¡Star!... me lo prometieron.

–Dame unos segundos, linda– dijo Star a la pequeña Díaz. –¡Aquí yo soy la maldad encarnada!– viendo a Morfeo.

–¡Star!– dijo Marco sujetando a la princesa. Ella deseaba demostrar quien realmente era malvado, el castaño trataba sostenerla. –Sí, eres la más malvada que conozco…pero tampoco debemos hacer una pelea innecesaria y necesitamos su ayuda.

Star lanzo una fiera mirada y calmándose lentamente. Morfeo se sorprendió pero reconocía ese afecto de la princesa por ese chico terrestre, lamentablemente un sinfín de preguntas surgieron en su mente y antes de poner manos a la obra debía hablar con Glossaryck.

–Solo necesito unos diez minutos y comenzaremos a trabajar– dijo Mordeo viendo de reojo al hombrecillo azulado. –Podemos hablar en "privado"...

* * *

 **Morfeo y Glossaryck…**

–¡Ese chico es un "Heraldo" y sin mencionar que tiene en su interior a Alastor Crimson y la Dama de las Espadas… ese chico ¡NO!... es un juguete barato que consigues en una tienda por mero placer…y la princesa Butterfly por eso se siente tan cómoda junto a él y la familia. Marco Díaz aún no lo sabe… te aconsejo que debes hablarle sobre "ellos" o los otros "tres heraldos"… la Tierra nunca ha dado un "Heraldo"… La Gran Vorágine, Tétrica Tempestad, Lamento Invernal y Tornado Insaciable, pueden venir y llevárselo…conociendo a la malcriada princesita... pseudo-malvada buscara pelea. ¡Es tu responsabilidad! **–** señalo Morfeo. –Ni hablar de la niña… apesta a maldad como su hermano. Viene de familia… por ambos lado.

Glossaryck mantuvo una expresión serena y restando importancia a las palabras de Morfeo.

–¡Marco Díaz, es un buen chico!¡Andrea, es una niña encantadora!...¡Lord Rafael y Lady Angie, son buenas personas! **–** señalo.

–¡Glossaryck!– dijo Morfeo. –Recuerdas la única rebelión que intentaron los demonios– inquirió.

–Bueno, se lo tenían merecido por romper el orden establecido– contesto.

–Los cuatro heraldos de aquel tiempo le enseñaron a los demonios lo que es el "dolor eterno", "tortura" y "agonía"…por esa rebelión.

Morfeo recordaba las palabras de su hermana melliza sobre lo acontecido hace milenios. El hombrecillo azulado simplemente parecía tranquilo por esa "maldad oculta" entre los miembros de la familia Díaz-Phalange.

–¡Son una familia feliz!– reafirmó Glossaryck. –Sí, Marco resulta ser un heraldo… lo ayudare y Star siente una fuerte atracción hacia él. La Gran Vorágine, Tétrica Tempestad, Lamento Invernal y Tornado Insaciable deben estar con sus asuntos, puedo intentar razonar con los ilustres ancestrales.

–Te cobrare la palabra– señalo Morfeo. –Va siendo hora.

–Lo dejo en vuestras manos– replicó Glossaryck.

* * *

 **15 minutos después, Habitación de Star…**

–¡Quieta!– dijo Morfeo. –Y relajada…. Muy relajada.

Star debía mantenerse de pie por unos segundos. Morfeo agradecía la taza de café servida por el castaño, en principio se mostro algo desconfiando posiblemente por esa aura oscura pero sus prejuicios fueron dejados de lado inmediatamente con verlo actuar tan cordial y amable con Andrea, Star, Glossaryck y su distinguida persona.

–Los heraldos resultan ser maquinas de guerra y sedientos de sangre. Este chiquillo terrestre es bastante tranquilo y coexiste pacíficamente con esos dos entes… es algo muy raro…ni hablar de esa aura oscura…y la pequeña Andrea resulta tener un aura similar… sin duda alguna, son extraños para ser malvados– se dijo Morfeo centrándose nuevamente en su trabajo. –¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?– pregunto.

–Hace una semana– contesto Star. –He tenido periodos de sueños irregulares en mi vida. Fue a los 6 años, 8 años y 13 años… recientemente que tengo 16 años.

–Comprendo– replicó Morfeo. –¿Sueños raros?– pregunto nuevamente.

–No– contesto Star. –Lo usual… yo sueño que soy la reina de Mewni– lanzando una malvada carcajada.

–Típico de una Butterfly– escuchó Marco por parte de Crimson.

Morfeo dio tres vueltas en torno a la princesa y golpeando su bastón contra el suelo.

–A diferencia de mi hermana que porta una guadaña. Yo suelo utilizar una lira para controlar la arena del sueño– dijo Morfeo. Solo toco dos acordes viendo como el resto de los presentes como la arena del sueño que rodeaba a Star, se manifestaba. –Un parásito del sueño es el responsable– dejando de tocar.

–¿Qué debes hacer?– pregunto Star. –Tengo una agenda algo ocupada.

–No puedo creerlo– se dijo Marco. –¡Star!...

–Pero antes– dijo Morfeo.

Utilizando un marcador color rojo realizó un círculo perfectamente dibujado en el piso de la habitación. Glossaryck solo señalo que pusiera atención al modo de obrar del antiguo ser y bastando cinco minutos en realizar el grabado en el piso.

–¡Listo!– dijo Morfeo viendo a Star. –Debes mantenerte a diez pasos de distancia del círculo y completamente relajada.

–Bueno– contesto. La malvada princesa obedeció dócilmente estudiando a Morfeo que nuevamente tomaba su lira.

–Ni dolerá– dijo Morfeo.

Acarició las cuerdas de su instrumento y comenzando a tocar una melodía suave. Marco, Andrea y Glossaryck escucharon con atención cada acorde emitido.

–Mira con atención– dijo Crimson a Marco.

–Eso lo he visto– dijo Ren.

Cada ser viviente y sin importar la dimensión de origen recibían por parte de Morfeo. Una determinada cantidad de arena del sueño, que permitía dormir a lo largo de su vida.

La arena del sueño comenzó a reunirse en el interior del círculo dibujado por Morfeo. La sustancia perteneciente de la princesa Butterfly, a diferencia del castaño o la pequeña niña, presentaba huecos provocado por el invasor de los sueños.

–Por medio de los años… tu arena del sueño ha sido devorada por un parásito y apenas lo capture. Repondré la arena perdida– señalo Morfeo. –Díaz, ayudadle a mantenerla en pie.

El castaño obedeció y llegando justo a tiempo en apoyarla. El encargado de los sueños extrajo de su bolsillo, un pequeño frasco de cristal y colocándolo a menos de dos pasos del círculo.

–¡Abrir, capturar y sellar!– dijo Morfeo cambiando la melodía.

Aquel insignificante ser se asemejaba a una babosa de color amarillo con rayas negras retorciéndose en el frasco de cristal. Morfeo estudio al ser por unos segundos notando su longevidad por los años de ir y venir, en comer la arena del sueño mezclado con la magia de la malvada princesa.

Morfeo volvió a revisar la arena del sueño perteneciente a Star y reponiendo dicha sustancia perdida en el transcurso de los años.

–Tengo sueñ…– logro decir Star quedándose profundamente dormida entre los brazos del castaño.

–Marco y Andrea ayuden a nuestra princesa– dijo Glossaryck. –Acompañare a nuestro invitado.

Morfeo se despidió de los dos jóvenes siguiendo al hombrecillo azulado. En el patio trasero de la residencia le volvió a recordar sobre mantener vigilado al castaño y aconsejándolo en hablarle sobre lo realmente importante.

–Debes decirle– dijo Morfeo por enésima vez.

–¡Lo haré!– dijo Glossaryck despidiéndose de Morfeo. En lo personal podría esperar un tiempo para tratar aquellos asuntos. –A su debido momento se lo diré o tal vez– pensando en silencio.

 **Minutos después, Residencia de Morfeo…**

–¿Dónde te dejare amiguito?– se dijo Morfeo sosteniendo un frasco mediano con el parásito del sueño de Star.

El insignificante parásito se agitaba violentamente en el contenedor de vidrio especial. Morfeo a lo largo de su existencia había recolectado cerca de un millón de dichos especímenes en su residencia privada. La idea básica era mantenerlos vigilados, matarlos de hambre y evitando que pudiera continuar con sus cacerías pero el parásito obtenido recientemente le parecía bastante fascinante en todo aspecto por largos años se alimento de los sueños y magia de la princesa Butterfly.

–¡Bastardo!– gritó el parásito.

–¿Es broma?– pregunto Morfeo. –Creo que puedes decir un mejor insulto... ni me sorprende que puedas hablar.

Morfeo le restaba importancia a los insultos por parte de los parásitos. Tras capturar a uno de los repulsivos seres por medio de su computadora realizaba con ayuda de un escáner especialmente desarrollado obteniendo todos los datos necesarios y quedando maravillado.

–La magia en los sueños de la mocosa Butterfly– tomando nota de su análisis. –Te alimentaste de sus sueños y parte de la magia… veo que te has vuelto bastante listo para uno minúsculo de tu clase, en lo personal pondré estudiarte, mi querido parásito.

El parásito se agito violentamente en el interior del frasco. Una rápida mirada y continuando su registro de datos.

–¡Es todo!– anunció Morfeo. Colocando al parásito en uno de los estantes repleto de sus congéneres muriendo lentamente por la falta de comer sueños. –Creo que merezco algo de comer– retirándose del sitio.

El parásito deseaba volver a ser libre y alimentarse de los sueños mágicos. Solo pensaba en la malvada princesa.

–¡Star Butterfly¡...¡Me vengare!...

* * *

 **Y colorín colorado este capítulo ha llegado a su fin. Espero que disfrutaran de la nueva publicación, en portada tenemos al propio Morfeo agradecimiento a su dibujante y correspondiente créditos.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Starco4everr:** Muchas gracias.

 **Mariaguabj:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Jajaja… por supuesto y todo lo sucedido. Sobre tu pregunta del final, solo queda por esperar a la siguiente publicación.

 **Alfonso Sparda:** Sin duda las hadas recibieron su merecido y mucho más.

 **Fabiolalo:** Realmente me gusta leer… por parte de los lectores **"** le pones mucho empeño y tus obras son calidad", motiva para seguir realizando un mejor trabajo y saber que las cosas se hacen bien, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Debo decir que seguirán apareciendo más personajes que irán interactuando, obviamente es fundamental su presencia y todo eso… aun queda temporada uno y siguientes temporadas. Principalmente sí incluyo a los OC es debido a queden desempeñar un papel en especifico pero sin estos personajes, la historia básicamente sería una versión bastante semejante a la serie.

 **SugarQueen97:** Lo mismo pensé que es demasiada piel para una pequeña hada. XD….jajaja… bueno sobre el asunto de escupir o vomitar, ellos lo hacen sin malas intenciones y sobre esas charlas con Marco. La mantienen por su enlace mental que han establecido el resto... no sabe cuando hablan o discuten. Las hadas se lo merecían por lo que hicieron con Charlie sobre esa referencia quien sabe puede que pase en algún punto. Sobre la loli y su harem… pronto se sabrá más.

 **Claudiozero777:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras,es bastante comprensible el punto de "reservar comentarios o impresiones de la Luna Roja", pronto…muy pronto vendrá el evento principal o mejor dicho uno de los eventos principales.

 **Todos saben que la próxima publicación es el Baile de la Luna Roja, estoy seguro que todos han estado esperando dicha publicación y que sucederá. Siendo sincero ya tengo escrito unas tres hojas he ido desarrollando en mis ratos libres, jajajajaja…posiblemente ya están deseando leer, la siguiente actualización.**

 **Nuevamente les agradezco su preferencia, especialmente por seguir esta historia o mis otras historias, nos vemos.**

 **Posdata1: Para los seguidores de My Neighbor The Bad Boy, ya llevo un par de páginas… para la publicación.**

 **Posdata2: Se sugiere para la próxima publicación, utilizar traje de gala xD.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola lectores de The Evil Princess Star Butterfly, les saludo cordialmente con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Comprendo que este mes de diciembre, fue algo flojo en cuanto a actualización pero se debió a actualizar mis historias independiente, trabajo y más trabajo...y por supuesto más trabajo. xD...**

 **Damas, caballeros, niños, niñas y mascotas. Hemos llegado al evento principal de final de año, seguramente han imaginado lo que vendrá, posiblemente han especulado y ansiado ver lo que sucederá en esta nueva actualización. Lo más importante, tienen ¿los trajes puestos? O ¿comiendo pizza con los trajes?, es un evento formal e importante, lectores.**

 **Presentamos oficialmente el capitulo número 27 de The Evil Princess Star Butterfly, El Baile de la Luna Roja. Iremos directamente al capítulo dando inicio:**

* * *

 **En el Inframundo…**

Los demonios por milenios han intentado, en llevar a cabo su plan de dominación multi-dimensional. El plan consiste básicamente en someter a cada dimensión y sus habitantes, obtener año a año, tributos de las dimensiones conquistadas e incrementar su devastador poder mágico.

Pero, en los últimos milenios por medio de estudio a la luna y cada 667 años. Sucede el evento llamado "Luna" Roja" o "Luna Sanguinaria", dependiendo del nombre que se le diera en cada una de las dimensiones.

La denominada "Luna Roja" resultaba ser una poderosa y poco usual fuente de poder mágico. Con cada ciclo de 667 años, solían realizar ceremonias, festines e incluso sacrificios de unicornios para obtener ese poder. Sin embargo, en cada "Luna Roja", los Antiguos junto a sus Heraldos se encargaban en impedir los festejos y recordar el lugar que ocupaban los demonios.

En un intento de rebelión y combatir a los Antiguos, intentaron asesinarlos pero los misteriosos seres enviaron a los Heraldos provocando, una terrible matanza aproximadamente hace unos mil quinientos años.

La familia Lucitor, en sus intentos de llevar a cabo dicho plan. En cada nuevo ciclo de la "Luna Roja", continúan llevando a cabo el festejo pero ahora llamándola "El Baile de la Luna Roja", modificando en parte las antiguas tradiciones y una antigua leyenda que afirmaba unir a los amantes por siempre. Incontables son las supersticiones que rodean a la luna bañada en sangre y los demonios desean controlar esa gran fuente de poder.

Sin embargo, el actual heredero de la familia y futuro rey de los demonios, Tom Lucitor es considerado una gran decepción por su actitud tan dócil. Quizás existió una esperanza para el príncipe demonio y su noviazgo con la heredera al trono del reino Butterfly. Lamentablemente la relación amorosa solo duro dos años, fue la malvada princesa en poner fin, al noviazgo y considerándolo decepcionante en todo sentido.

Ni hablar del nuevo campeón de Star Butterfly.

Los extraños rumores habían llegado rápidamente al Inframundo, un simple terrestre fue capaz de tener un combate con el temible Severin de los monstruos lobos y vencerlo, derrotar a las "Glamorosas y Malévolas Jynx´s" convirtiéndolas en sus sirvientas personales y humillar a Rhombulus. Los habitantes del reino Butterfly exageraban cada vez más, las historias del nuevo campeón de la princesa y sus hazañas. Y los demonios con solo ver al príncipe del Inframundo, sabían que sería un reinado bastante débil y carente de ambiciones. Pero los progenitores de Tom, tenían algo que decir.

Esa mañana, en el palacio real del Inframundo continuaban los preparativos para El Baile de la Luna Roja y los monarcas explicaban su plan de dominación.

–¡¿Eso es?!– pregunto Tom.

La imponente reina Wrathmelior tomo la palabra explicando detalladamente el plan. Tom debía ir a la tierra e invitar a la malvada princesa y su nuevo campeón al baile de esa noche, en el transcurso de la velada vertería en el ponche favorito de Star, una potente pócima de amor y bajo los efectos de dicha sustancia bailarían bajo la luz de la Luna Roja.

–Solo debes poner toda la pócima en el ponche favorito de Star y listo. Ella será tuya, volverán a ser una pareja feliz y luego se casaran… luego dominaremos al reino Butterfly. Teniendo derecho sobre dos reinos podremos iniciar la conquista de las dimensiones…. como humillar a ese nuevo campeón. Tom, ese lugar te corresponde por derecho…un insignificante humano, te ha visto la cara por largo tiempo– dijo Dave.

–No deseo ir a la tierra– contesto Tom, recordando lo sucedido hace unas semanas y viendo en sus pesadillas a la pequeña Andrea arrojando el hacha contra su cuerno. –Esa niña– sintiendo un escalofrió y la cuenta del médico de los cuernos.

–¡Lo harás!– gritó Dave. –¿Crees que ese humano puede salirse con la suya?... ¡Ha ganado cierta popularidad!... y no deseo que un patético ser, este ocupando ese lugar que te pertenece, tarde o temprano…. Podría incluso seducir a Star y tener hijos e hijas. Podría reclamar el trono como nuevo rey del reino Butterfly, debes actuar y dejarlo en un segundo plano, Tom.

La reina demonio expreso su opinión por medio de rugidos, chasqueo de lengua y quejas. Ella se refería que el humano llamado Marco Díaz, de un simplón ser terrestre había pasado a convertirse en una verdadera amenaza y tomar el trono del reino Butterfly por medio de Star. Los soberanos demoníacos se mostraron esperanzados con el noviazgo entre su hijo y la malvada princesa.

Tom demostró ser demasiado tranquilo y esa fue la principal razón de ser dejado a un lado por Star.

–Ese humano– dijo Dave. –Debemos sacarlo del camino, es fácil. Tom, lo vas apuñalar en el corazón y luego arrojaremos su cuerpo a nuestros perros infernales para que lo despedacen o destripen… y serás el nuevo rey de dos reinos.

La reina Lucitor solo rugió y reafirmando las palabras de su esposo. El joven príncipe Tom, solo asintió con la cabeza, en parte rechazaba la idea de asesinar al castaño o utilizar una pócima para recuperar a Star. En fondo, consideraba otros métodos más honestos pero iba a requerir algo de tiempo, la clásica reconquista.

Sin embargo, le dificultaba en cuestionar la autoridad de sus progenitores que continuaban sumergido en esa fantasía de dominación multi-dimensional y solo obedeció de mala gana.

En cambio, los sirvientes del palacio real continuaban con su tarea debido a la gran asistencia de demonios, fue necesario contratar personal adicional proveniente de otras dimensiones y entre ellos se contaban una elfa, un poseidonis y un anubiarano. Recibían instrucciones del mayordomo del palacio real, designado las correspondientes tareas y funciones para la fiesta.

Los tres particulares trabajadores, lanzaron una mirada inquisitiva a la familia real.

–Escoria demoníaca– pensaron los tres.

* * *

 **El Baile de la Luna Roja**

 **Medio-día, academia de Echo Creek…**

La academia de Echo Creek, cumplía su primera semana a salvo o en otras palabras ningún ser o seres, había dirigido un ataque al establecimiento educacional. El director a cargo de la institución, se mostraba relajado y con una enorme sonrisa.

En cuanto a la malvada princesa y el castaño, se encontraba en el patio central de la institución. La clase de arte, aprovechaba la jornada soleada para realizar algunos dibujos de arboles, edificios de la academia y con algo de suerte una que otra ardilla o ave en su nido. El singular dúo, se instalo bajo el enorme roble del patio central, el castaño intentaba dibujar el edificio donde se encontraba la biblioteca y la malvada princesa simplemente eligió un visión distinta al resto.

–El perfil de Marco…es más delgado…– se dijo. Star por medio de sus poderes mágicos guiaba el lápiz de grafito, manteniendo la concentración y la mirada fija en el castaño. Marco intentaba dar forma al edificio de la biblioteca pero el dibujo nunca fue su fuerte, posiblemente en otro universo fuera lo suyo, lo publicaría o seria alguna clase de artista popular en internet. Lamentablemente en este universo apestaba en el dibujo.

–¡Oficialmente soy un asco en el dibujo!– comento Marco. –¿Cómo va tu dibujo?– pregunto.

–Sí, bien… pero ese es asunto mío– contesto Star. –Niño entrometido, se le olvida quien es la princesa malvada en este sitio– recordando las palabras de Morfeo.

La hora continuaba normalmente, las aves cantaban, la maestra reprendía a dos estudiantes por estar charlando y un demonio seguido de una docena de guardaespaldas se hacía presente en el patio central.

–¡Qué asco sigue vivo!– dijo Star dejando de lado, su cuaderno de artes.

–Veo que le arreglaron el cuerno. Andrea lo dio de un solo golpe– comento Marco.

Y los dos entes dijeron:

–Es muy extraño– dijo Ren.

–Sí, pero veamos que se traen entre manos– replicó Crimson.

La princesa y el castaño se pusieron de pie. Los estudiantes observaron al demonio junto a su guardia personal. Y el director dijo por los altos-parlantes de la academia:

–¡El príncipe Lucitor, viene a charlar y nadie está en peligro!– contando las monedas del soborno proveniente de los demonios.

La docena de guardias demonios, recordaban las exageradas historias de Mewni. El castaño se mantenía a menos de un metro y Star consideraba una docena de hechizos para arrojar lejos a Tom.

–¡Hola!– dijo Tom. –Gracias al cielo– agradeciendo la ausencia de Andrea y su hacha.

–¡Marco!, como tu futura reina malvada, exijo la cabeza de Tom y la coloques sobre la chimenea de la casa– ordenó Star.

–Ehm… primero veamos que se traen entre manos. Luego cumplo tus caprichos– contesto Marco con un descarado sarcasmo.

El príncipe Lucitor aclaro su voz, leyó lentamente la invitación del baile. Star, en principio expresa una mueca de desagrado que fue desapareciendo lentamente con solo oír "Luna de Sangre", y picándole el bicho de la curiosidad recordando ese libro con los extraños nombres.

–¡¿Es hoy?!– pregunto Star y cogiendo la invitación.

–¡Sí!– contesto Tom y entregando la invitación correspondiente al castaño. –No pueden faltar. Me refiero a los dos.

El castaño leyó detenidamente la invitación. Sin embargo, los dos entes preferían ser algo más cautos y discutiendo las habituales oscuras intenciones de los demonios.

–En tu cuarto lo hablaremos– comento Crimson.

–¡Es un evento importante cada 667 años!– dijo Tom. –Y es la gran oportunidad de verlo, bailar y disfrutar el momento.

Star, prefería ignorar todo lo relacionado a Tom. Fue invitada al baile de la Luna Roja, ansiaba saber algo más de dicho evento y sus misterios, tal vez obtener algunas respuestas.

–¡Iremos!– contesto. Star acepto la invitación y poniendo como exigencia una mesa exclusivamente para su persona y el castaño, los mejores platillos, agua mineral y una enorme fuente de ponche sabor frutas tropicales (su bebida favorita). El castaño solo mantuvo silencio y escuchando los consejos de los dos entes en su cabeza.

–¡Y con esta pequeña campana y martillo, llamaras al carruaje!– dijo Tom. Estudiando detenidamente al terrestre, le parecía demasiado ordinario como el resto de sus congéneres y evitando pensar en lo propuesto por su padre. –Es a las 9 pm de la noche. Deben ser puntuales.

El dúo solo se limito a dar un sí, al mismo tiempo.

 **Tarde-noche, residencia Díaz…**

Y Ren fue la primera en hablar. El castaño escucho atentamente las palabras de la legendaria Dama de las Espadas sobre su tiempo en la armada real del reino Butterfly.

Los demonios apenas eran tolerados en la corte de la reina Festivia, debido a la traición en el momento más importante de la guerra contra las fuerzas invasoras. Por medio de ciertos tratados, pactos comerciales exclusivos y uno que otro futuro matrimonio, los demonios obtuvieron algo de respeto pero existía esa desconfianza.

–¡Escoria demoníaca!– dijo Ren.

Alastor Crimson fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra y hablando sobre esas ambiciones como obtener más poder mágico. Los demonios en su afán de intentar dominar incontables dimensiones, se percataron de la Luna Roja y aquel extraño efecto que ejercía sobre determinadas especies. Ellos, en cada ciclo de la luna intentaron apoderarse del poder emanado pero los Antiguos y sus Heraldos, tomaron cartas en el asunto.

–¡¿Quiénes son los Antiguos y los Heraldos?!– pregunto Marco.

–Los Antiguos son cuatro seres muy poderosos o conocidos como Dragones Dimensionales. Sus nombres son Serah la Gran Vorágine, Elric la Tétrica Tempestad, Karel el Lamento Invernal y Egon el Tornado Insaciable. Sin importar los años, sus poderes parecen nunca disminuir y ni hablar de su carácter. Es razonable no hacerlos enfurecer y permitirles cumplir su trabajo.

–La comisión de magia, les tiene miedo– dijo Ren. –Siempre hablaban que les temían, ni hablar de los Heraldos. Verdaderas maquinas de destrucción masivas….¿verdad, Crimson?– inquirió.

–Actualmente desconozco por razones lógicas. Quienes son los nuevos Heraldos… pero nunca seriamos rivales para esas armas homicidas– contesto Crimson.

El castaño recordaba en su primer encuentro con Crimson, le comento sobre el origen de aquella escama proveniente de un dragón dimensional y con tal revelación, pregunto:

–Me hablaste que la escama injertada en el brazo derecho, resulta ser de uno de esos cuatros Antiguos. ¿Cuál fue?– esperándola respuesta.

–Serah la Gran Vorágine– contesto Crimson.

–Por amor a dios– dijo Ren con una mirada de reproche. –Esa tal, Serah. Es la peor de los cuatros….¿Y cómo conseguiste la escama?, ¿ni fuiste elegido como Heraldo?– pregunto.

–Esa es una historia interesante…– comento Crimson.

La Gran Vorágine, busco la ayuda de Alastor Crimson con cierto asunto y en el proceso perdió su brazo derecho. Crimson, exigió a modo de recompensa una de las escamas que le permitió regenerar su brazo.

–Serah, estaba sumamente enfurecida y accedió de mala gana– finalizó Crimson. –Creo que es hora.

–¡Marco!, ni te fíes de esas escorias…y ten cuidado– replicó Ren.

–¡Gracias!– contesto Marco y chocando los cinco con los dos entes, en el interior de su mente.

El castaño cerró suavemente la puerta de su habitación y verificando su traje frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, en el pasillo de la segunda planta. Lucía un traje negro, en la chaqueta un par de hombreras, camisa blanca, corbata roja, un par de botines para hombre y dándose por satisfecho con fijar debidamente su cabello y peinarlo de manera impecable.

–¡Qué guapo!– dijo. Star lucía un hermoso vestido color vino-tinto, detalles en las mangas y cuello en negro. La prenda se ajustaba en el busto y la cintura, la parte inferior del vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas y calzaba un par de botas con tacón de agujas, un par de guantes de seda hasta la mitad del los codos, un sombrero de media-copa y ajustado la corbata del castaño. –¡Perfecto!... – extendiendo su mano.

–¿Y tu mano?– pregunto Marco.

–No puedo creerlo– dijo Star. –Debes realizar una reverencia, coger mi mano con delicadeza y yo sostendré tu brazo… es lo básico de la realeza.

El castaño realizo todo lo señalado por Star y ambos se presentaron en la entrada principal, tocando la campana con el pequeño martillo. El palanquín emergió de las entrañas de la tierra con ayuda de un demonio con aspecto de gárgola y abriendo las puertas del transporte hacia el Inframundo.

–¡Princesa Butterfly y…chico terrestre!– dijo el demonio del palanquín.

El dúo, una vez adentro del palanquín y acomodándose en los asientos. La princesa elogio el traje del castaño.

–Tiene cierto encanto– dijo Star.

–Gracias. Fue de mi papá y me lo heredo a mí… los miembros de la familia Díaz, han ocupado los mismos colores desde…hace varias generaciones– replicó Marco.

–¡Oh, ya veo!... las hombreras le dan cierta elegancia– señalo Star. –¡No puedo creerlo!, se ve demasiado guapo con ese traje….– se dijo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y dándose algo de viento con su mano enguantada.

* * *

 **En el Inframundo, minutos después…**

–¡Vaya!– dijo Emrea. –¿Qué opinan?– pregunto.

La elfa Emrea, mantenía la mirada puesta en los recién llegados y estudiando particularmente al chico terrestre. El chico de la dimensión de Poseidonis, dijo:

–Parece bastante tranquilo– viendo detenidamente al castaño y la malvada princesa. –¿Qué piensas? – pregunto Aruc a Resh.

–¡Curioso!, jejeje…– dijo Resh.

–¿Qué es curioso?– preguntaron.

–¡Solo vean y admiren!– contesto.

Resh canalizo algo de magia y sosteniendo las manos de sus dos compañeros. La elfa y el poseidonis, admiraron lo que estaba viendo el ser con aspecto de chacal, comprendiendo las palabras.

–¡Que aura más oscura!– dijo Emrea.

–Ese hedor a oscuridad… es molesto. Ni los demonios poseen tal oscuridad, posiblemente tenga un ancestro… y tiene familia. Un padre, madre y hermana menor…es herencia de familia– reflexionó Aruc. –¡¿Resh?!– pregunto.

–En lo personal– dijo Resh. –Me parece un buen chico. Solo vean ese traje y peinado… alguien que se preocupa de su propia apariencia y un bonito peinado… dice mucho de su persona.

–¡Jajajaa!– Emrea, simplemente soltó una carcajada y viendo a sus dos compañeros. –¡"Debemos volver al trabajo"!– señalo.

–Yo debo volver a la cocina, soy el chef– bufó Resh.

–¡Suertudo!– dijo Aruc. –A mi me toco la barra y solo se preparar margaritas.

–Por los menos. Me fue designado ser la camarera exclusiva de la princesita fastidiosa y podre tener vigilado a nuestro nuevo "hermano"… ya saben cómo es la maestra– indicó Emrea. –¡A trabajar, hermanos!..

Los extraños simplemente estrecharon manos y dijeron al unisonó:

–¡Por los Antiguos!...

* * *

 **Salón principal de la fiesta…**

Ni la reina Wrathmelior o su esposo Dave, se restringieron en la inversión del baile. Los rumores insinuaban el gasto de 25 enromes cofres de riquezas e invitando hasta los demonios de la clase más baja al baile. Ambicionaban muchas cosas y entre ellas, el reino Butterfly.

Tener una gran fortuna, pasar a la historia como los monarcas que dieron inicio a los planes de conquista multi-dimensional, su hijo desposaría a la princesa exiliada, contaría con el bravo ejército del reino Butterfly y ese chico terrestre debía ser eliminado para dar pie a sus planes.

Los demonios, lo odiaban por ser simplemente el nuevo campeón de la princesa exiliada. Las historias eran murmuradas y causaban cierta especulación, ciertas preguntas surgían, alguna clase de ¿héroe?, ¿caballero?, ¿mago?... o simplemente era un chico involucrado con una princesa exiliada, sin nada a su favor.

Marco Díaz, ni estaba al tanto de esas fantasiosas historias que se relataban o las razones de ser abordado por jóvenes demonios pidiendo una selfie, un autógrafo o ambas.

Dos chicas demonios de unos 14 años, pidieron un autógrafo y una selfie casual. Le agradecieron, el gesto y el castaño solo pensó.

–¿Qué sucede aquí?...¡Nunca soy tan popular!..¡Ni soy popular!... siempre intentan en destriparme, desmembrarme, mutilarme, comerme o despellejarme– pensó. Marco, estudiaba silenciosamente a los demonios y los dos entes hablaron:

–Algo muy extraño pasa– dijo Crimson. –Sabemos que no eres de la clase de chico popular, solo eres un número más pero hemos enfrentados situaciones difíciles.

–¡Hombre!– dijo Ren a Crimson. –No puedes ser tan cruel con nuestro, Marco. Sin duda, yo soy aquí la figura comprensiva y maternal, idiota.

Crimson, le resto importancia a Ren.

–Marco, sabe que lo mencione sin malas intenciones. Lo que digo, es sencillamente que "algo está fuera de lugar"… esta escoria demoníaca, parece que algo se trae entre manos…solo vean a los invitados– señalo.

Siguiendo el consejo del ente, comprendió enseguida ese desprecio proveniente de los dos singulares acompañantes y una elfa disponía en la mesa algunos bocadillos como dos bebidas.

–¡Gracias!– dijo Marco, leyendo el gafete de la camarera. –Emrea.

–Es muy popular… se sabe en Mewni sobre sus hazañas y han llegado ciertas historias aquí en el Inframundo– replicó Emrea.

–¡¿Hazañas?!– pregunto Marco.

–Quizás…– logró decir Emrea notando la mirada del mayordomo demonio. –Debo regresar a mi trabajo, Marco Díaz. Fue un gusto… "hermano"…

La elfa cogió la bandeja y perdiéndose entre la multitud. El castaño le pareció algo extraño ese comentario sobre "hazañas" y lo referente a "hermano"… lo descoloco por completo.

Crimson soltó una carcajada en el interior de la mente. Ren se sintió algo incomodad por aquella poco habitual expresión.

–Disculpen…jajajaja…solo se vino un recuerdo de juventud. Ya saben, las elfas son algo interesantes y todo eso. Luciendo un poco de ropa y recibiendo ciertas atenciones afectuosas y fisicas.… recuerdo a una hermosa elfa morena y….– logró decir Crimson.

Ren, simplemente le dio un palmazo en la nuca y una buena reprimenda por hablar ciertos temas de adultos.

–¡Solo tiene 16 años!...¡idiota!– dijo Ren. –Es un niño…

–¡Estoy seguro que sabe, lo que sucede y es un hombre!– replicó Crimson.

Los dos entes iniciaron la discusión. Marco bebió lentamente su bebida de frutas y Star regresaba del sanitario.

–Realmente tuve que hacer fila– señalo Star cogiendo su bebida y viendo los bocadillos. –¡Mis favoritos!...camarones empanizados con salsa picante. ¡¿Marco?!– pregunto.

–Ehmmm…voy al sanitario– contesto. Marco dejo su bebida, notando a pocos metros aquellas miradas inquisitivas de los demonios y susurros. Salió del salón principal y siguiendo las flechas por el pasillo.

 **Desde Star…**

–Ehmmm…voy al sanitario– contesto Marco.

–¿Qué le sucede?– se pregunto.

Dio un primer bocado a un camarón empanizado con salsa picante. En la mesa destinada exclusivamente para la malvada princesa y su acompañante con media-docena de charolas con canapés, bollos glaseados, camarones empanizados, minis-sándwichs, alitas de pollo empanizado y galletitas saladas.

En el salón principal del palacio, los invitados charlaban, reían, comían o bailan una que otra pieza de baile habitualmente tocada para esos eventos de la realeza. La malvada princesa daba otro bocado a los camarones empanizados con salsa picante y bebiendo algo de su bebida pero deseaba probar su ponche favorito.

–Quizás…– se dijo Star.

–¡Star!– dijo Tom. Luciendo un traje a la medida, color rojo con hombrera, botas, hombreras con pinchos y una larga capa sujetado por un prendedor con forma de cráneo. –¿Todo bien?...¿necesitas algo más?...¿más hielo?– continuo preguntando.

Sin embargo, la princesa ni toleraba esa persistencia del demonio por volver a estar juntos. Ni hablar de los progenitores de Tom, en sus intentos de reunirlos o "las sugerencias" de algunos miembros de la familia Butterfly, en casarse con el joven Lucitor.

Posiblemente, Tom pensara que la presencia de Star, en el baile fuera para intentar retomar su noviazgo y hasta un futuro compromiso matrimonial.

–Estoy bien– rezongó Star. Buscando con la mirada al castaño. –Marco se ha demorado en el sanitario– señalo.

Tom pareció impactado por ver y escuchar a la malvada princesa Butterfly, mostrándose preocupada por un simple terrestre.

–Ella lo quiere– se dijo. Fue un trago amargo para Tom, ella nunca fue cariñosa o amable con su persona, siempre fue tratado como alguna clase de mascota pequeña bastante molesta y mendigando un poco de amor. –¿Tanto te importa un humano?– pregunto.

–Ese es asunto mío– contesto Star, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. –Ni te hagas ilusiones. Tengo razones bastante personales para estar aquí y quiero saber ciertas cosas. Lo nuestro se ¡Terminó!... y a la próxima que lo menosprecies, te congelare con un hechizo.

Star con solo decir esa última oración, saboreo cada una de las letras y fue abordada por los soberanos del Inframundo.

–¿Pasándolo bien?– pregunto Dave.

La reina solo se expreso por medio de leves gruñidos y gestos. Dave, interpretó los comentarios de su esposa que decían básicamente lo adorable que se venían juntos, le proponía venir a cenar, un pequeño viaje a la casa de la playa o un picnic.

Star, lanzo una mirada inquisitiva al demonio.

–Tengo mi agenda algo ocupada. La escuela en la tierra consume gran parte de mi tiempo, tengo actividades extracurriculares y tenemos en la casa… el tiempo de familia con los Díaz.

Wrathmelior respondió con más gruñidos y extraños silbidos.

–Dice que tal vez… a la familia humana, no le moleste que estés ausente en aquel tiempo de familia– tradujo Dave.

–El tiempo de familia… es importante, en la casa Díaz y ellos me han tratado muy bien. La señora Díaz, es genial… el señor Díaz le gusta preparar deliciosas cenas en el patio trasero, me gusta jugar con Andrea y Marco. Tenemos varias mascotas….– dijo Star. –Marco, se ve muy guapo en su traje– pensó y mordiéndose el labio inferior, nuevamente dándose viento con la mano.

Extrañamente, en los rostros de los respectivos soberanos se dibujo cierta molestia y desprecio por escuchar sobre la familia Díaz. Star le agradaba su vida de exilio, los Díaz se preocupaban bastante por ella, claro tenía en ocasiones que cumplir ciertas tareas fueran en recoger las hojas de los arboles, ayudar a poner la mesa o esponjar las almohadas de la sala principal. En el fondo aquellos deberes, ni le molestaba en desempeñarlo.

La reina demonio nuevamente insistió en lo adorable que se veían Tom y Star. Dave hizo llamar a un fotógrafo y retratar el momento. Star, comento lo sucedido con su cabello y problemas con la magia por irse tomarse lentamente de color blanco.

 **Desde Marco…**

–¡¿Derecha o izquierda?!– se pregunto.

Solo habían transcurrido quince minutos, ocupar el sanitario y ahora se encontraba perdido. El castaño, se rasco detrás de la nuca y preguntándose, si alguien retiro las flechas donde señalaba el camino hacia el baño quedando completamente perdido, sumado a una inesperada pared en su camino.

–¡Estoy casi seguro que esta pared nunca estuvo!– se dijo Marco, sacando bajo la chaqueta su espada de nivel y activando la hoja de acero. –¡Aquí vamos!– solo basto un golpe de la espada contra la pared de piedra y entendiendo ciertas cosas.

–¡Nos odian!– dijeron los tres.

El castaño regresó por donde vino, bajo un par de escaleras, giro y encontró otra pared. Suspiro, volvió por el pasillo, subió dos escaleras y otra pared.

–Es un laberinto– dijo Crimson.

–Y los demonios, nos quieren fueran de todo esto– dijo Ren.

El castaño reflexionó en silencio. Ella salió de un pasillo anexo luciendo una larga cabellera color miel rojiza peinada cuidadosamente y atada en un muño, ojos acuosos, complexión delgada y luciendo el traje de camarera para dicho evento.

–¡¿Marco Díaz?!– dijo Emrea llevando entre sus manos las señales que apuntaban al baño. –¿Perdido?– pregunto.

Emrea, estaba sorprendida pero resultaba ser una oportunidad única.

–¡Emrea!– dijo Marco viendo los carteles con las flechas. –¿Fuiste tú?– pregunto.

–Ordenes del mayordomo… vino y me dijo que los sacara. O mejor dicho instrucciones precisas del rey Dave– contesto Emrea. –Sí, deseas puedes seguirme a la cocina que se conecta directamente al salón principal y llegaras al salón principal. Mis amigos están en la cocina tomándose unos minutos… los demonios son desagradables.

–Debemos seguirla– dijo Ren.

–Opinión igual– replicó Crimson.

–No parece tener malas intenciones– dijo Marco a los entes por medio del enlace mental. –¡Claro!...

Los dos continuaron por el pasillo central, giraron a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, bajaron tres escaleras, tomaron un elevador hacia la cocina, continuaron por otro pasillo y finalmente entraron en la cocina.

–¡Whoa!– dijo Marco viendo a los otros dos seres.

El joven poseidonis resultaba tener bastante semejanza con un ser humano pero con la diferencia de tener agallas a cada lado del cuello que le permitía respirar bajo el agua y en tierra firme. El cabello color celeste con una trenza que le caía por detrás de la oreja derecha, aparentaba tener unos 14 años pero su verdadera edad bordeaba los 124 años, complexión atlética, caucásico y las manos visiblemente palmeadas. Curiosamente gran parte de la dimensión de Poseidonis, estaba cubierta por agua, las ciudades de los nativos se encontraban flotando por la gran extensión marina y solían aprovechar el entorno que les rodeaba para generar energía.

–¡Hey!– dijo Aruc. –Nuestra linda elfina, encontró algo. Resh– sentando en una silla con los pies sobre la mesa. Luciendo un traje de cantinero.

El castaño con solo ver al anubiarano, le parecía estar viendo a uno de los siervos de Anubis de la película, La Momia Regresa. Resh superaba los dos metros de altura, complexión perfectamente definida, pelaje oscuro, ojos dorados y el rostro se asemejaba a un chacal. La dimensión proveniente de aquel individuo tenía una gran semejanza con Egipto y sus habitantes un notario aspecto a antropomórfico que se asemejaba a los dioses egipcios. Contando distintas especies como lo eran los anubiaranos.

–Veo que incluso es alto para su edad– dijo Resh, sirviendo un sándwich a Aruc.

–El chico de cabello celeste es Aruc. El sujeto con cara de perro, es Resh– señalo Emrea.

–¡Soy un chacal!– contesto Resh viendo al castaño. –¿Tienes hambre?– pregunto.

–¡Sí!– contesto Marco.

Resh le preparo un sándwich con queso, jamón y extra-mayonesa. El castaño sencillamente agradeció el bocadillo.

–Los demonios no dejan de hablar de ti– señalo Aruc.

–Eso es verdad– rectificó Resh. –Son esas hazañas.

–Eso me dijiste, en el salón de esas "Hazañas"– dijo Marco a Emrea. –¿A qué te refieres?– pregunto.

–Bueno…– intervino Aruc mostrando su comunicador multi-dimensional.

El castaño comprobó con sus propios ojos y entendiendo ciertas cosas. Los tres singulares compañeros escucharon atentamente lo que realmente sucedió en cada una de las situaciones que se atribuían su "heroísmo".

–Nunca he sido un héroe. La mayor parte del tiempo suelen intentar destriparme, despellejarme o desmembrarme… o cosas peores. Star, se transformó en mariposa monstruo carnívora… una vez… – dijo Marco.

–¡Pobrecito!– dijeron los tres.

–Y eso explica mucho– dijo Marco.

–Creo que tu tiempo con la princesa, pronto llegara a su fin. La reina y el rey planearon ponerle al ponche favorito de la princesa, una pócima de amor. Se casaran y tendrán hijos e hijas– señalo Aruc. – Y que bailan bajo la Luna Roja. Uniendo ambas almas eternamente, se dice que la luna está hecha de sangre y es la luna de los amantes– recordando la burda historia de tiempos antiguos.

– ¡No puede ser!– dijo. Marco se puso de pie, finalmente lo entendió y parecía que una cubeta de agua helada le cayó sobre la cabeza, dejándolo empapada y viendo nuevamente al trió. –¿Por dónde llego directamente al salón principal?– pregunto.

–Toma ese ascensor que solemos utilizar y llegaras directamente al salón principal. Procura que nadie te vea– señalo Emrea.

Agradeció la ayuda, el sándwich y una sencilla despedida. Los tres Heraldos deseaban conocer al cuarto miembro de su pequeña hermandad. El castaño abandono la cocina dirigiéndose hacia el salón principal.

–¡Manos a la obra!– dijo Emrea.

–Al fin– dijo Aruc.

–Tiempo de arruinar la fiesta– dijo Resh.

 **Desde Star…**

–¡¿Dónde se metió?!– se pregunto. Un guardia real informo que el castaño se le vio caminando hacia el sanitario pero su pista sencillamente, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Star ni le intereso tocar la comida o participar de los diversos bailes. La música resultaba ser apropiada pero había notado a un pianista esperando su oportunidad, aparentemente sería el encargado de tocar la pieza maestra y dar el cierre a toda la ceremonia.

En el techo del salón principal del palacio, se encontraba un cristal de rojo carmesí y la Luna Roja lentamente fue avanzando hasta que su luz diera en el cristal. Según la superstición, dos afortunadas almas se unirían para toda la eternidad, eso fue lo explicado por la reina de los demonios.

Sin embargo, la extensa ausencia del castaño le parecía demasiado extraño y había bebido un poco de juego de maracuyá pero disfrutaría más una bebida de frutas tropicales. Aparentemente existía un problema en la barra pero le prometieron traerle uno exclusivamente para su persona. Tanto Dave y Wrathmelior intentaban en vano en obtener un "sí", a una cena o un pequeño viaje a la casa de la playa de la familia Lucitor.

–¡Aquí está tu jugo de fruta tropicales, Star!– dijo Tom. –Solo debe beberlo y la pócima hará efecto inmediato. Luego bailaremos bajo la Luna Roja y juntos para siempre– pensó.

–Disculpen mi ausencia– dijo Marco. –Digamos que me perdí pero encontré el camino de regreso– estudiando al príncipe Lucitor y la copa con jugo de frutas tropicales.

Tanto Dave y Wrathmelior, imaginaron quince formas de torturas para el castaño, el príncipe maldijo su suerte y Star lo reprendió:

–¿Dónde has estado?...te has perdido gran parte de la fiesta, simplemente te vas con tus amigotes.

Los demonios con escuchar las quejas, parecían ser testigos de una discusión matrimonial… la esposa (Star) exigía algo de atención de su esposo (Marco) que se iba por con sus amigotes de parranda (Crimson y Ren), dejándola preocupada toda la noche. El castaño solo contesto:

–¡Disculpa, Star!... necesite ciertas indicaciones y tampoco deseaba preocuparte. Ni ser grosero con nuestros anfitriones y ¿es ponche?– pregunto. –Quiero probarlo.

–Pues, claro…– contesto Star cogiendo la copa, ni había bebido de su bebida pero tampoco le molestaba que él bebiera.

Marco sostuvo la copa, percatándose de las miradas de preocupación de Tom, Dave y Wrathmelior.

–¡¿Quieres beberlo por mí?!– pregunto Marco a Tom.

El joven demonio retrocedió, los presentes miraron con atención y Star pregunto:

–¿Qué sucede aquí?...

–¡Bueno!– dijo Marco transformando su brazo frente a los demonios y aplicando algo de presión sobre la copa rompiéndola y derramando el liquido mezclado con la pócima por todo el suelo de mármol. –Tom deseaba que bebieras esta bebida de frutas tropicales, la cual tenía una pócima de amor…y

Star con solo oír "pócima de amor", se planto frente al joven demonio y propinándole una fuerte bofetada que retumbo por todo, el salón.

Los demonios quedaron conmocionados, el mayordomo señalo al pianista que debía tocar la última pieza de la noche y desviar la atención. Tom, sintió como su corazón volvía hacerse nuevamente pedazos y viendo con cierto resentimiento al castaño.

–¡Vámonos, Marco!– exclamó Star.

El castaño y la princesa, se abría camino entre los demonios y en el centro del salón. Ella hablo.

–¿Cómo supiste de la pócima?– pregunto.

–Se dice el pecado. No la penitencia, Star– contesto Marco.

Star dio un paso e ignorando un pequeño charco pegajoso de una bebida derramada por accidente y estando a punto de resbalar. El castaño, la sujeto a tiempo firmemente con su mano derecha sobre su hombro y ambas izquierdas unidas, el pianista había comenzando a tocar la última pieza de la noche, los demonios miraban la luz de la Luna Roja recorriendo todo el salón principal en búsqueda de la afortunada pareja.

La Luna Roja buscaba entre los demonios, posiblemente algo distinto a cada ciclo y lo encontró. En una pareja compuesta por una mewmana y un humano con una particular mutación en su brazo derecho.

–¡No!...

Ambos se miraron fijamente con los rayos carmesí de la luna bañándolos. El pianista con ver a la pareja emitió las primeras notas de la última pieza de la noche.

–¡Baila con Star!– dijo Crimson.

–¡Hazlo!– secundó Ren.

El castaño dio el primer paso, la princesa lo siguió con un primer giro y doble paso. Se dejaron llevar por la agradable sensación, los demonios parecían estar en un segundo plano, bailaron, bailaron y bailaron. Una risilla juguetona y un comentario provoco el rubor en Marco.

En cambio, el joven príncipe junto a su madre y padre. Solo pudieron observar, todo el plan fue un rotundo fracaso, terminado aquel baile deberían esperar otros 667 años y planificar todo nuevamente. Los jóvenes solo disfrutaban de la mutua compañía y el pianista daba por finalizado el baile con la última nota.

–¡Arghttt…!– rugió Wrathmelior.

La reina de los demonios nunca contemplo que un insignificante humano arruinara sus planes, humillaría a su hija y se burlaría descaradamente de los demonios. La gigantesca mujer, se abrió paso a la fuerza, rugiendo y maldiciendo a Marco Díaz.

El castaño empujo a Star y tratando coger su espada de nivel al interior de la chaqueta. Wrathmelior con ambas manos lo sostuvo, lanzando otro rugido y maldiciéndolo.

–¡Suéltame!– dijo Marco.

–¡Reina Wrathmelior!– dijo Star, tratando de razonar con la reina del Inframundo.

Pero Wrathmelior rugió y liberando una descarga de energía demoníaca contra el castaño. Marco soltó un quejido y nuevamente fue atacado.

Cada ataque de energía demoníaca resultaba ser peor que el anterior. La reina estaba enfurecida, un patético humano se atrevió a reírse en la cara de los demonios, su hijo humillado, la princesa mewmana claramente prefería al castaño y reuniendo todo su poder, sucedió aquello.

Wrathmelior, se encontró flotando entre el punto de las dimensiones, el castaño estaba a metros de su persona y esa sombra emergió. La figura resultaba ser cinco veces más alta que la propia reina de los demonios, solo verla le produjo un terror indescriptible, sonrío cruelmente por ver a su pequeña abominación sufriendo.

–¡Wrathmelior!– dijo la figura. –¡¿Te atreves en dañar a mi nuevo Heraldo?!, ¡¿Te atreves ponerle un dedo encima?!¡Jajajaja….patética reina de los demonios!¡Es tiempo de recordar, insignificantes seres, quienes son sus amos!...

Serah la Gran Vorágine emergió del vacío espacio-temporal y lanzando un ataque mental contra Wrathmelior. El rugido provoco que colapsara inmediatamente, se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de aliviar su dolor, los demonios quedaron estupefacto y la princesa corrió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el castaño inconsciente luego del ataque de la reina demonio.

Las puertas del salón principal cayeron. Los tres Heraldos ingresaron rápidamente, utilizaban pesadas armaduras metálicas y mágicas, sus brazos derechos se asemejaban al brazo del castaño con la leve diferencia de estar cubierto con partes de la armadura, alas de aspecto draconiano y comenzando a evaporizar algunos guardias.

–¡Debo salir de aquí!– se dijo Star. Los demonios intentaban buscar un refugio seguro en medio del fuego cruzado, los guardias del palacio ni resultaban ser rivales para los Heraldos. Star en un intento de llegar a la puerta principal se encontró cara con la única Heraldo femenina.

–¡Fuera de aquí, mewmana!– dijo Emrea. Abriendo un portal dimensional que conectaba directamente a la residencia Díaz. –Cuídalo.

Star arrastro al castaño, encontrándose en la comodidad de su habitación y viendo el portal cerrarse.

–Marco…– dijo Star acariciando el rostro del castaño.

 **Dos horas después, residencia Díaz…**

–¡Sed!– pensando en un gran vaso de agua y apagar esa insoportable sed, en su garganta seca. Ignoró por completo esos pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y lóbulo de la oreja. Esa mancha de labial en su camisa también paso desapercibida. –Quiero agua.

El castaño, le pareció dormir toda una semana y las voces de los entes se escucharon.

–¿Qué sucedió?– se pregunto.

–Te ataco la reina demonio y caímos inconsciente– contesto Crimson.

–Y solo oscuridad– dijo Ren.

Los entes se mostraban algo más aliviado con el despertar del castaño. Él se quedo tumbado en la cama por unos segundos, poniendo en orden todo lo sucedido y notando el brazo de la princesa sobre su pecho y acurrucada junto a él.

–Glossaryck, te examinó y dijo que deberías despertar pronto– dijo Star.

Podría hacerse aún lado y regresar a su cuarto. Ni deseaba dejar la cama que compartía con la malvada princesa, notando que ambos llevaban puestos los trajes de fiesta. Su corbata y chaqueta con hombreras estaban sobre la silla de la habitación. Star pregunto:

–¡¿Quieres algo?!...

–Agua y con mucho hielo.

Star, solo se ausento menos de cinco minutos, el castaño bebió rápidamente la jarra de agua con hielo. Había calmado su sed.

–Creo que debo volver a mi cuarto y a descansar. Mis padres y Andrea, deben estar durmiendo…– dijo Marco. Su cuerpo se sentía horriblemente pesado y apenas tenía las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie. –Fue una noche muy alocada.

–La reina Wrathmelior, sufrió un ataque mental y esas explosiones– dijo Star.

–Solo recuerdo a esa gigantesca reina, rugió y nada más… solo sentí, un poco de frío y esa carcajada– replicó Marco. La carcajada continuaba escuchándola claramente, algo poderoso, de tiempos antiguos y sumamente temible. –Creo que dijo mi nombre.

–Solo duerme. Glossaryck va a preguntar mañana lo que sucedió y tampoco debes esforzarte– contesto Star.

El castaño prefería olvidarse del asunto, girándose rápidamente y rodeando con sus brazos a la malvada princesa. Star, se acomodo entre los brazos de Marco, una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en su rostro y recordando el beso que le robo, posiblemente sus conocidos pensaran que fue un mero capricho...y todo fue su propia decisión.

–Mmm….mi boca sabe a jugo de maracuyá– se dijo Marco, quedándose profundamente dormido.

 **Nuevamente en el Inframundo…**

–¡De pie, maldita escoria!– dijo Emrea tomando violentamente el brazo de Dave y Aruc levantando a puntapiés al príncipe Lucitor.

Tom junto a su padre y madre, fueron obligados a ponerse de rodillas. Los Heraldos habían tomando en un rápido pero sangriento asalto, el palacio real del Inframundo. En cambio, los invitados se encontraban tendidos boca abajo y con las manos detrás de la nuca, lamentablemente una buena parte de la guardia real del castillo fue aniquilada en cuestión de segundos y ahora la familia real debía dar ciertas respuestas a los Antiguos.

–¿Quiénes son ellos?– pregunto Tom a su padre. Dave, solo le señalo que se mantuviera tranquilo y evitara decir cualquier cosa imprudente.

–Solo debemos obedecer– contesto Dave.

La reina Wrathmelior estaba parcialmente recuperada del ataque mental pero le costaba dimensionar ciertas cosas, el ataque de la Gran Vorágine solo fue una parte minúscula de su poder y ahora debía enfrentarla cara a cara.

El joven príncipe apenas entendía quienes resultaba ser aquellos tres seres, los extraños mantenía a los invitados como rehenes entre los que se contaban miembros de la nobleza, ministros, altos oficiales y entre otros. Los Heraldos por mero placer ejecutaron al capitán de la guardia real, al mayordomo y un obeso consejero que se atrevió a amenazarlos.

–¡Muere, escoria!– dijo Aruc, ejecutando a un guardia por escupir a su armadura. El demonio pensaba que un intento de desafiar abiertamente a los Heraldos provocaría una revuelta y recuperarían el palacio real. Lamentablemente, el Heraldo de Poseidonis sencillamente invoco un hacha de batalla manipulándola rápidamente contra el demonio que perdió su brazo derecho, sufrió tres golpes en el costado derecho y finalmente la hoja del hacha terminó incrustado en el rostro del guardia demonio.

–Nunca aprenden estos demonios– bufó Resh.

–Solo es escoria– dijo Emrea. –¡Han llegado!...

Los Tres Heraldos se arrodillaron frente al portal dimensional que se abrió en plena sala principal y los Antiguos finalmente hicieron acto de presencia. La familia real Lucitor o los respectivos monarcas, les dieron la bienvenida al Inframundo.

–¡Es todo un honor!– dijo Dave hablando incluso por Wrathmelior. –Nuestros…

–¡Silencio!– dijo Elric la Tétrica Tempestad.

Karel el Lamento Invernal mantuvo una débil sonrisa, Egon el Tornado Insaciable estaba algo aburrido cogiendo algo de comida de una mesa cercana.

–Debe ser rápido– dijo Karel.

–Concuerdo. El chico terrestre y la mocosa Butterfly hicieron nuestro trabajo por adelantado… saben arruinar una buena fiesta, jejeje…– señalo Egon.

Serah la Gran Vorágine, se mantuvo callada y con los brazos cruzados. Elric la Tétrica Tempestad, permitió que ella llevara todo el asunto y dejara en claro a los demonios ciertos temas.

–¡Que sea rápido, Serah!– dijo Elric.

Dave y Wrathmelior se arrastraron por el suelo hasta los pies de Serah. Y Tom, los imito quedando junto a ellos.

–Mi señora Serah…– dijo Dave.

–¡Abajo!– dijo Serah. –Los tres abajo… muy, muy abajo… humíllense más. Ustedes ni son escoria, ni llegan a ser escoria– viendo con furia a la reina de los demonios. Los tres Heraldos miraban la escena en silencio y una rápida mirada les basto para coger, al príncipe de los demonios.

–No, por favor– dijo Tom recibiendo otra bofetada por parte de Emrea. Resh y Aruc fueron los encargados de sujetarlo y doblarle una pierna para hacerlo caer de rodillas. –¡Papá!...¡Mamá!...

Rey y reina, solo podían a ver a su hijo a la distancia. Los tres restantes Antiguos, ni emitieron palabra alguna, el asunto de la Luna Roja fue saldado por la intromisión del castaño y la princesa Butterfly. Ahora solo quedaba zanjar todo un asunto con los gobernadores del Inframundo.

–¡Gran Serah!– dijo Dave. –Es nuestro único hijo y lo amamos por sobre todo. Es inocente y…– Emrea dio largas zancadas y colocando su pie derecho sobre la cabeza de Dave.

–¡Cállate!... te recuerdo que eras un inútil trabajador de un café de mala muerte. Solo tuviste suerte que la heredera del Inframundo notara tu insignificante presencia y ahora eres rey… mírate. El rey Dave Lucitor… señor de los demonios…y podría ordenar decapitarte, matar a tu hijo… me daría igual. Podría eliminar a todos los Lucitor y luego designar a un nuevo monarca entre los demonios que nos juraran lealtad. Ni esa fastidiosa Alta Comisión de Magia puede ayudarte, nosotros somos los responsables en mantener la jerarquía establecida y velar por el equilibrio natural de la magia.

Serah, les recordó a todos los demonios presentes o mejor dicho les dio una última advertencia. Debían dejar de lado todos aquellos planes de dominación multi-dimensional o tomaría cartas en el asunto, masacrando sin distinción alguna a todos los demonios pero el Inframundo podría quedar deshabitado continuando normalmente.

Los demonios asintieron con la cabeza y solo quedaba tratar un asunto en particular.

–¡Wrathmelior!– dijo Serah viendo de reojo a Tom. –¿Amas a tu hijo?– pregunto.

Y la reina dio un "sí" con su cabeza. Miraba a Tom sujetado por dos Heraldos.

–¡¿Recuerdas que mate a tu abuelo, padre y hermano mayor?!– indicó Serah. La reina de los demonios solo pudo morderse el labio inferior y recordado lo sucedió hace años. –Ni pienso seguir dañando, esa patética cabeza que te pertenece… pero te lo voy a decir solo una vez... ¡Nadie toca a mi pequeña abominación terrestre, Marco Díaz! O la próxima vez, vendré personalmente por tu hijo y ordenare despedazarlo frente a tus ojos…¡¿entendido?!...¡Majestad!– con una sonrisa cruel.

Los demonios contemplaron a los Antiguos y los Heraldos dejar el Inframundo. El mensaje había quedado más que claro y el príncipe Lucitor mantuvo una extendida charla sobre quienes eran aquellos seres y sus terribles sirvientes.

 **Al día siguiente, patio trasero de la residencia Díaz…**

–Eso es todo lo que recuerdo– dijo Marco.

Glossaryck, había repetido una docena de veces las mismas preguntas sobre lo sucedido. El castaño por su parte recordó lo sucedido en el baile, le parecía confuso, poco creíble y extraño. Los dos entes se sentían igual, todo fue demasiado rápido y confuso.

–Nada– dijo Crimson. –Aparentemente tenemos una laguna mental. Y Marco estuvo inconsciente.

–Apenas se lo que sucedió– señalo Ren.

Marco repitió las palabras de los dos entes al hombrecillo azulado. La princesa escuchaba atentamente cada palabra y recordaba lo sucedido con los demonios, especialmente con el golpe asestado a la reina Lucitor, dejándola completamente afectada y los tres misteriosos seres que interrumpieron el baile.

Una elfa, un poseidonis y un anubiarano fueron los responsables en intervenir. Star, apenas daba crédito al devastador poder mágico de los tres misteriosos seres y le dificultaba entender ese actuar.

–¿Marco?...ehmm…¿estás bien?– pregunto Star.

El castaño y los dos entes se sorprendieron por la pregunta. El genio azul prefería dejar el asunto y evitar, inmiscuirse en asuntos de los cuatros Antiguos y sus Heraldos.

–Sí, estoy bien….gracias– contesto Marco. –Ella estaba preocupada– pensó.

La princesa aparto su rostro completamente sonrojado y fingiendo que todo estaba en orden. El castaño se limito a esbozar una sonrisa y Glossaryck dijo:

–¡Tenemos visita!... – señalando al portal dimensional que se abría en pleno patio. Barko, Charlie, Spark, Goliath y GrimClaw preferían disfrutar el día soleado pero manteniéndose atentos a la llegada del inesperado invitado.

El mensajero de Quest-Buy cargaba una caja mediana y buscando con la mirada.

–¡Buenos días!, busco a un tal Marco Díaz…le traigo un paquete muy importante– dijo el mensajero.

–¡Yo!– contesto Marco.

El perezoso le señalo donde debía firmar, colocar su marca y exigir una propina. El castaño recibió el paquete estudiándolo detenidamente y viendo nuevamente al mensajero.

–¿Quién lo envía?– pregunto Marco.

–Solo colocaron..."De una amiga con una carita sonriendo"– contesto el mensajero, entregando el mensaje.

El castaño, la malvada princesa y el genio azul, estudiaron detenidamente el paquete como el mensaje. En principio se mostraron escépticos en abrirlo y suponiendo que era un paquete bomba enviado por los demonios.

–¡Debemos abrirlo!– dijo Marco. –Algo me dice que debo hacerlo…

–Concuerdo– dijeron los dos entes al mismo tiempo.

Star y el genio azulado tomaron algo de distancia. El castaño lentamente fue quitando el envoltorio y nuevamente leyó, la tarjeta enviada repasando en su mente…"De una amiga con una carita sonriendo"… y estudiando su contenido.

–Una abrigo delgado, una camiseta sin mangas rojas, un pantalón estilo militar y un par de botas de combates– dijo Marco. –"De una amiga con una carita sonriendo"… y no tengo idea de quien se trata.

–Es un material bastante resistente– dijo Star, estudiando el abrigo.

–Incluso son botas de combate…realmente, tienes cierta influencia– señalo Glossaryck.

Los tres continuaron estudiando aquel obsequio proveniente "De una amiga con una carita sonriendo".

A la distancia, Serah la Gran Vorágine estudiaba al castaño admirando su nuevo uniforme de batalla enviado por su distinguida persona. Se daba por satisfecha por ver a su nuevo Heraldo, lo defendió de la reina demonio y permitió a los otros Heraldos iniciar el asalto.

–Merece un descansó y pronto deberá ser útil a otro propósitos…– se dijo Serah la Gran Vorágine.

* * *

 **Continuara en el siguiente publicación, queridos lectores. El cual se titula "Los Hobgoblins", el cual tratare de tener pronto o mejor dicho en un determinado plazo.**

 **Podría decir que realmente puse bastante de mi imaginación y ciertas cosas para desarrollar, este capítulo tan esperado y ahora solo me queda ver las reacciones. Vayamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Los integrantes de la familia Díaz son todos humanos, el mismo Glossaryck lo dicen son una buena familia…obviamente hay ciertos secretos y todo eso. El parasito del sueño pronto va a regresar y Glossaryck dejara todo para última hora.

 **Walterinigo469:** Muchas gracias, por tus palabras.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Gracias, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulos como las impresiones que tendrás. Obviamente quedan varios secretos por delante y ciertos sucesos.

 **Alfonso Sparda:** Gracias, por supuesto y entre otros secretos que se irán revelando.

 **Starco4everr:** Muchas gracias.

 **Bien lectores, les deseo un prospero año nuevo y nos veremos en el 2020 con una nueva actualización. En la portada tenemos la Luna Roja como portada, agradecimiento para su artista y correspondiente crédito, nos vemos.**

 **Posdata: Próxima publicación,** **My Neighbor The Bad Boy...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola lectores de The Evil Princess Star Butterfly, les saludo cordialmente.**

 **Bien, y entrando en materia derecha en esta publicación… debería ser "Los Hobgoblins", llevo algunas páginas mezcladas con ciertos puntos de vistas y todo eso. Igual deseaba aprovechar este espacio entre los sucesos de la Luna Roja y lo que vendrá en la última parte de la primera temporada.**

 **Esta nueva actualización resulta ser "Tercera Entrada del Diario de la Princesa", reflexionare los días posteriores a los sucesos de la Luna Roja y previos a los otros eventos. Como saben son bastantes puntuales las publicaciones en torno al diario de Star pero profundizo en varios aspectos que en ocasiones resultan algo imposible en abordar o se dejan de lado … una que otra suposición que surgió en el capítulo anterior y se confirma completamente… Jejejejeje.**

 **Iniciemos de una vez con la nueva actualización y luego algunos comentarios que quiero dejar en claro para lo que vendrá en la última parte de la primera temporada, comenzamos:**

* * *

 **Tercera Entrada del Diario de la Princesa**

 _(Garabatos en la esquina de la hoja)… Querido diario… (Pensando y borrando)… Según Rosalía me comento vía espejo comunicador mágico. La comisión de magia y mamá han estado con mucho trabajo debido a lo sucedido en el Inframundo. E incluso Priscilla se encuentra con Rosalía en su mansión, hasta me habló por el espejo comunicador._

 _Y ellas dijeron:_

 _(Rosalía)… la tía Moon ha estado con un humor intratable. Mike fue convocado a la armada real y el general Jerome dio órdenes precisas de mantener segura las fronteras del reino Butterfly. El tío River tomo a una parte del ejército y aseguro el acceso marítimo del reino… los monstruos lobos y monstruos aves se han emplazado hacia el norte y el oeste. Las criadas hablan que el Inframundo sufrió un ataque demasiado violento y la comisión de magia ha intentando averiguar lo sucedido, coincidentemente fue en relación a la "Luna Roja"._

 _(Priscilla)… quizás te enfurezca conmigo pero quiero saber algo…y es sobre Marco. ¿Huele a canela y masculinidad?... (Mirada asesina de Star. Rosalía dándole un buen sermón)… ¡No se molesten!... solo era una pequeñita pregunta, jejeje… (Fantasía impura con Marco), (Star considerando arrancarle la cabeza a Priscilla)… (Gritos de Rosalía). Yo me entere por parte de unos criados que la familia Lucitor, solo dio una declaración sobre una pelea entre algunos demonios pasados de copas. Hekapoo "ayudo" a escribir la declaración publica. Pero, algo extraño sucedió…_

 _Esas fueron sus palabras. (Cambio de página)…_

 _Glossaryck, me aconsejo mantener en secreto sobre nuestra pequeña asistencia al baile de la Luna Roja. Marco solo recuerda la parte que intervino, tratando de obligar a Tom a beber esa pócima de amor, el baile que compartimos y luego queda en blanco… esos dos inútiles entes dijeron por medio de Marco:_

 _(Ren)… solo oscuridad y frío… muy frío._

 _(Crimson)… muy extraño, en lo personal. Una gran oscuridad y antiguo._

 _Le comento esas palabras a Glossaryck, y él solo dijo:_

 _¡Star!... Morfeo me señalo en su visita sobre esa extraña "oscuridad" y analizando cuidadosamente. A nuestros anfitriones puedo percibir que tanto Lord Rafael y Lady Angie emiten un aura similar… eso me lleva a concluir que los seres con esa "oscuridad" inevitablemente suelen emparejarse, casarse y engendrar a niños o niñas… pero demuestran ser una familia apropiadamente constituida y amorosa. Ni desean demostrar esa "oscuridad"… igual deseo averiguar sobre los antepasados de ambas familias._

 _Yo pregunte: ¡¿Mi familia no es tan malvada?!..._

 _Y Glossaryck respondió: Jejejeje… bueno eso es bastante interesante. Yo diría que sí, pero vuelvo a insistir que ni demuestran... un interés en particular de decir "Yo soy malvado o malvada" cada cinco minutos. Necesito tiempo para sacar más conclusiones._

 _Mmmm… personalmente... o en el pasado he cuestionado gran parte de las decisiones de Glossaryck. Una vez me engaño… me prometió enseñarme un hechizo poderoso, a cambio debía darle mi chocolate, lo hice y sigo esperando ese hechizo._

 _Eso me recuerda que debo enviarle un regalo a mi prima Edwyna… bueno ella no es tan talentosa como "Yo" o Rosalía… en la magia. Pero, aprendió un solo hechizo que me ha resultado imposible en dominar… "Cambia-forma"… básicamente puede transformarse en cualquier ser… sea mewmano o monstruo. Sin mencionar de su terrible defecto de reírse con la nariz… claro es bonita, un sedoso cabello rubio y ojos claros pero esa risa llega a ser insoportable… disfrutan jugarnos con bromas y riéndose con la nariz._

 _(A la noche siguiente)… Me quede dormida escribiendo y desperté para ir directamente a la academia. Luego de clases, junto a Marco y Andrea hicimos una parada en el centro comercial de Echo Creek, compre un regalo… ¡Es secreto!… Jajaja._

 _Al llegar a casa, Marco dijo:_ _Iré a dormir un poco… me he sentido demasiado exhausto desde el pequeño viaje al Inframundo…_

 _Y Glossaryck dijo: Ni debería ser capaz de levantarse. Tras su interesante experiencia… en el Inframundo. Lentamente se irá recuperando de lo sucedido._

 _Envolví el regalo, lo envió por mensajería express y con una dedicación sencilla: Feliz Cumpleaños 18… Concluida mi sumamente generosa demostración de afecto a mi prima con su fastidiosa risa con la nariz._

 _Andrea estaba involucrada en sus habituales fiestas del té en el patio con las mascotas… en cambio, Marco. Seguía durmiendo plácidamente y me acomode junto a él. Quizás ese beso que le di… esa noche y las pequeñas mordidas en el cuello… bueno fue asunto mío… ni debería estar hablando de este asunto o algo parecido. Marco es "mío"… y sí esa fanática amante de los animales de Priscilla intenta algo… ¡Le voy arrancar la cabeza!._

 _Sino mal recuerdo esa sirenita de Jackie Lynn Thomas, consulto sobre lo que sucedió con Marco. Bueno, le comente en parte lo sucedido… los seres marinos de las profundidades como las sirenas o tritones, ni les interesan involucrarse en los asuntos mundanos o cualquier posible conflicto. Ni hablar de esa guerra entre mi familia y los habitantes de las profundidades… nunca existió una verdadera guerra. El punto de todo… hablamos a la hora del almuerzo._

 _Y ella dijo:_ _Los demonios siempre han intentando dominar todas las dimensiones pero "los cuatros" y aquellos "matones" suelen encargarse de todo. Creo que no sabes de "los cuatros"… no soy la indica para decírtelo, sin resentimientos._

 _Típico de las sirenas hablan y hablan. Suelen ser siempre algo irritantes._

 _(Escribir, dibujando garabatos en la parte superior de la hoja e inferior, pensando)… (A la noche siguiente)… Querido diario, Marco se ha sentido mucho mejor… lamentablemente no recuerda algo más, solo una enorme laguna mental del par de horas… manteniéndose inconsciente._

 _Realizamos nuestra habitual rutina de cada día de la semana, regresamos de la academia, comimos la merienda dejada por tía Angie (ella me permitió que la llame así)… hicimos las tareas, la hora familiar, la cena, la segunda parte de la hora familiar, y charlamos con Marco… unos minutos y día finalizado… A la mañana siguiente repetimos el ciclo._

 _Eso me recuerda, aquel enorme sapo-monstruo de Ludo. Ha estado merodeando por los alrededores de la casa y nuestras mascotas lo mantienen bastante lejos… y los vecinos constantemente evitar acercarse al patio delantero… Barko, Charlie, GrimClaw, Spark y Goliath les parecen demasiado aterradores._

 _Debería ver los enormes animales de Mewni… suelen verdaderas pestes y ni hablar de las ratas gigantes del castillo Butterfly. Jajajajaja..._

 _(Dibujos de flores en la parte inferior derecha de la hoja)… (Escribiendo)… Creo... o más bien, dije todo lo que deseaba... pero debo poner manos a la obra con un asunto pendiente sobre mi batallón. Requiero encontrar la forma de liberarlos y eso me recuerda que en Santa Olga podre encontrar una respuesta._

 _Ya va siendo pasada de la media noche y tal vez. Pase un tiempo antes de escribir nuevamente en mi diario… posiblemente a final de mes, vuelva a escribir… (Cerrando el diario)._

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo titulado "Los Hobgoblins". De cierta forma las entradas de los diarios ayudan a completar o predecir ciertos eventos, y antes de contestar los reviews daré la lista de los capítulos finales de la última parte de la temporada…y luego de finalizar la primera temporada… tendremos una pequeña inter-temporada con dos capítulos anexos.**

 **Los títulos son:**

 **Los Hobgoblins.**

 **El Misterio de la Princesa Cisne.**

 **Las Llanuras del Tiempo.**

 **Molestia Real Parte I: Reunión Familiar.**

 **Molestia Real Parte II: Día de Campo de la Academia de Echo Creek.**

 **Santa Olga.**

 **Robot-Maid-2134.**

 **El Día de la Mewnidependencia.**

 **Puck Goodfellow vs Andrea Díaz.**

 **Ajuste de Cuentas.**

 **¡Choque de Facciones!**

 **Cuarta Entrada del Diario de la Princesa.**

 **Esos son los capítulos restantes para concluir la primera temporada el fic y luego tendremos una pequeña inter-temporada con dos capítulos bastantes específicos entorno a otros personajes pero vayamos primero con el final de la temporada. Los cuales se titulan:**

 **Inter-Temporada: El Pequeño Príncipe River.**

 **Inter-Temporada: Rosalía y Michael.**

 **Ahora vayamos con los reviews:**

 **Starco4everr:** Muchas gracias.

 **Sugar:** Y se confirmo el beso, lo que mencionas luego es sobre Marco es un buen punto donde ni intenta ganar solo le llega e intenta aceptarlo a su modo como sus particulares relaciones, claro siempre surge el chiste del "Harem" que se expande pero existen bastantes bromas e incluso Marco parece ignorarlas por completo o finge que todo va como siempre. Las chicas que ha conocido cada una de ellas le tienen un cariño especial. Y sobre RenxCrimson… quien sabe. xD.

 **Walterinigo469:** Jajajaja…. Muy buena teoría que planteas, realmente me gusto. Personalmente prefiero que todo se desarrolle tranquilamente.

 **MarcohSketcher:** Jajajaja… bueno las cosas son como tal. Un robo de beso, ciertas sorpresas y más cosas. Los demonios igual tienen un papel que jugar a futuro pero eso es para otra temporada y todo eso. Pero en cada uno de mis capítulos se desarrolla una acción distinta… no todo es violencia.

 **Alfonso Sparda:** Gracias, bueno tendrán otra oportunidad dentro… mucho tiempo más pero algo o alguien lo arruinara. Sobre Star y Marco… esa es historia para otra ocasión.

 **Nuevamente agradezco a todos los lectores que han seguido mi historia, estén atentos en marzo tendremos doble actualización con los dos siguientes capítulos de la lista, nos vemos.**

 **Posdata: Próxima actualización Una Ciudad llamada Echo Creek.**


End file.
